Build La Build
by HeavenDemon29
Summary: It's been ten years since the Skywall Disaster. The governments of Touto, Seito, and Hokuto have become little more than puppets influenced by power-hungry crime lords, madmen, and corporations. The future of the world is to be decided by the heroes and villains hidden in Honnou City. Steel and cloth will intertwine, underneath the light of lost stars.
1. Be the One

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 1: Be The One**

 **Greetings. I don't plan on doing a lot of pre-chapter statements like this, I prefer to keep them in the back to let the story progress without my commentary, but I wanted to say thank you for clicking the link. I intended to write this with a musical theme for each chapter, and each chapter's designated 'theme song' is the title name. It's not something you'll need to listen to throughout the chapter, as there'll be a lot of mood swinging throughout, much like both series I'm crossing, but it's designed for what I call the 'climax moment'. It's the key moment I want the readers to appreciate the most out of each chapter, so I'd like you all to keep that in mind. Without further ado, here we do.**

Honnou City. An artificial, towering island sitting in Tokyo Bay. A testament to the power of REVOCS, one of the greatest corporate powers in the world. It sits, illuminated by the light of the moon, tinted by the crimson light of the Skywall, a twisted, eldritch construct that has torn Japan into three.

At the top lies the enormous fortress of a school, Honnouji Academy.

Directly below it, a series of beautiful and lavish apartments, and as one travels further down, the quality of life drops drastically, almost comically so.

At the base, amid the unkempt dirt and gutter trash, lies a single small building crammed into an alleyway, with a distorted, colorful logo atop its door.

Mankanshoku Back-Alley Clinic.

The door swings open, revealing a short girl with light brown hair in a bob cut, "I'll be back soon, guys!"

"Don't forget to swipe some milk!"

"Okay!"

The girl cheerfully trots along, smiling and humming a tune only she could hear, towards a supermarket she's raided many times before to support her family. Normally even the most novice of thieves would know better than to rob the same place repeatedly, but to Mankanshoku Mako, logical fallacies are a lucky find at best. Good luck in general seems to escape her.

As is the case when a strange, white armored beast bursts from the trash near her, roaring. White spikes stick out from its body at all angles. Sharp claws jut out from its fingertips. Strange angled points that look in no way natural. A black carapace that belongs on an insect rather than anything this tall.

"Oh my goodness! This is, like, uber weird! Is this really one of those 'Smash' monsters I heard about? I thought you guys were just rumors from the funky dudes with the shopping carts! Ooh~ Are ya gonna give me super powers? I really wanna turn myself into a super robot!"

The beast ignores her ramblings, instead opting to swing its spiked arm at her, in an attempt to turn her into a pincushion.

" _Chotto matte_." Before it can, however, a blue glove grabs its arm, interrupting the swing. Before it can turn, it's thrown aside into a pile of sewer sludge.

"Ech, I don't think that's gonna be coming off very easily…"

The Smash stands, growling before charging at the figure, hidden in the shadows. He simply opts to kick it straight in the chest, revealing his left boot's spring-like coil around the shin, which glows red before 'popping' and slamming the creature into the empty street. The figure walks out, into the light of a streetlamp, while raising a large, drill-like sword, "This has been entertaining, but I think I'm just gonna end this now."

The left side of his head, his right arm, and his left leg are all bright red, while the right side of his head, his left arm, and right leg are a bright blue. While Mako can't see his face, she does notice a strange device with a crank on it attached to his waist. He extracts a small, red object from it and plugs it into the cross guard of the weapon.

 **READY, GO!**

The beast leaps onto its feet and charges, roaring as it does, spikes extending out to impale the attacker.

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

The drill glows red as he ducks underneath its swing, countering with one of his own through its stomach. It collapses, energy exploding from its entire body. The hero turns and levels a small object, which absorbs the explosive energy into itself.

"Got another one." He shrugs and starts shaking it while walking off.

"WHOO~ THAT WAS AWESOME~ HEY, MISTER! WHO ARE YOU?" He stops at Mako's screaming, and turns, allowing her to see his 'face'.

A mask hides his expression, but the glowing eye panels are burned into her memory.

The left eye is the profile of a rabbit, its ear extending out from his face.

The right eye is the profile of a tank, its cannon matching the ear.

"Build. Kamen Rider… Build." He waves her away, "Ciao~" Then he turns, and as his left leg glows red, he hops away, leaving only the imprint of a rabbit's foot.

The young woman has nothing to say for a brief moment, before blinking and gasping "Oh no! I gotta get to the store!"

With that, Mankanshoku Mako heads to the latest in her many, many adventures.

* * *

The light of the sun shines down through a ragged old bus as it clanks its way across one of the bridges allowing access to Honnou City. It only had one passenger in the back. A girl with short, dark hair, sporting a single red streak above her left eye.

"The twelfth city in sixth months… This better turn up something." Her hand squeezes the guitar case next to her, as her scowl tightens.

The bus slows, trotting into the stop, as the ageddriver waves his hand, "Your stop, little lady. Be careful here, y'know? Honnou City's a weird place. Truth be told, if I was you, I'd do my business then book it across this bridge, ASAP. With or without a bus." His voice, while intending to be jovial, was laced with panic.

"Thanks, old man, but I can take care of myself." She hoists the case onto her back and passes him a few dollarks.

"If ya insist…" He slams the door before drifting back to the bridge, and throttling across.

"Crazy old hoot…" She shoves her hands into her pockets before taking a step, nearly slipping, "Woah!"

She catches herself, before noticing a hole in the concrete, shaped like a rabbit's foot.

"What the hell kinda graffiti is this?" She looks at the impact zone before rolling her eyes "Well, might as well start asking around."

With that in mind, Matoi Ryuko starts taking a walk towards the start of a new chapter in life.

* * *

The sewers of Honnou City aren't usually occupied by anything other than the rats and vagabonds, but in this moment a new set of guests are currently charging through the waste-filled waters.

In front is a single, tattered young man, in torn clothing and coated in bruises. His dark brown hair is tossed about haphazardly, and the only sounds coming from his mouth are heavy gasps of air.

Behind him, machines only bearing the thinnest likeness to men charge after him, stun batons and bladed rifles swinging after him. From the speakers mounted on their cheeks, a single phrase repeats itself.

" **UNDER THE ORDERS OF LADY SATSUKI YOU ARE TO HALT IMMEDIATELY AND TURN YOURSELF IN IMMEDIATELY! FURTHER INSUBORDINATION WILL RESULT IN HARSHER PUNISHMENT!** "

The young man tries his best to ignore their harsh, inhuman tones, as he finally manages to exit the sewer and get himself into the dump at the base of the islands.

"Shit, shit, shit…"

He hides himself in the low sludge and trash, as the mechanical Guardians of Honnou charge past him, "Oh thank goodness…" He quickly dashes away, trying to find a way into the city at large and hide better.

" **THE FUGITIVE HAS ESCAPED! ISSUE AN ALERT ON ALL CHANNELS TO FIND HIM!** "

Sitting on a pile of trash above his hiding spot, a single figure, clad in crimson armor, chuckles to himself.

" **Interesting… Almost everything is coming into place. Soon, I bet we're gonna have ourselves a wonderful time.** "

Without noticing the ominous entity above him, Banjou Ryuga heads to his new future.

* * *

"Report." From a single, lavish seat, a single young woman sits, a tea cup held in her hand.

In front of her, four men and women of varying sizes and physiques stand. The first to speak is the largest, a tanned man with blonde hair who demonstrates a borderline ridiculous height.

"The Student Opening Exams have gone without any particular incidents, however we're getting two new students to enroll post-exams. The first is one Isurugi Misora. She barely passed entry despite her… limitations. The second entry is… rather peculiar." He showed an unusual expression; genuine confusion.

The woman in the chair didn't even raise an eyebrow, "Explain, Gamagoori."

Gamagoori Ira, Disciplinary Committee Chairman, coughed into his hand, "His name is Kiryu Sento… and his test scores on all academic fields are actually flawless."

A moment of silence reigns in the room.

"Gamagoori, you're not one to throw out such high compliments without just cause."

"My Lady, I _wish_ I were exaggerating. Kiryu's scores exceed anything I've ever seen. Our cameras analyzing his body motions showed that he not only wasn't cheating, but also managed to throw out the answers to some of the most difficult questions in engineering, advanced matter physics, biology, zoology, astrology, and even history, as if they were all on the top of his head. When the administrator spoke to him regarding where he learned all this, all he claimed was that he didn't know, as he had… and I quote, 'amnesia'."

It was only the most subtle twitch of Gamagoori's eye that indicated his stance regarding Kiryu Sento.

"He was scanned before, and after, entering the premises. No Life Fibers were detected on his person, beyond the residual percentage common in all REVOCS clothing, but this doesn't change the chance of him being an agent sent in by an ambitious enemy to analyze us."

The woman in the chair takes a sip of her tea, "Interesting. If they pose themselves as a threat then we shall deal with them accordingly. For now, simply send them their uniforms and allow them entry."

"Understood, my Lady." He bows humbly and steps back as a young man with green hair and a lean, muscular physique steps forward, "My Lady, the Touto Inter-School Sports Festival was an astounding success, as par for Honnouji Academy. We dominated the competition, nothing less would've been acceptable."

"Commendable, Sanageyama. Continue practices and training sessions as scheduled, but be sure that all participating club members are… _maintained_." A brief frown crosses her face before she composes herself.

Sanageyama Uzu, Athletic Committee Chairman, bows suitably, ignoring her reaction, "Of course, my Lady."

Next, a shorter woman with pink hair trots forward, "My Lady, as of this time, all of my designated clubs are continuing to meet our expectations in practices. Nothing else to report."

"I hope you present something more appealing next time, Jakuzure."

Jakuzure Nonon, Non-Athletic Committee Chairman, merely bows and smiles before stepping back, as a young, thin man with blue hair and glasses steps forward. Before he can even utter a word, the seated woman flashes him a look, "What of the fugitive?"

"… It seems that the Guardians have failed to properly capture Banjou Ryuga, but from what we can observe, he is still somewhere in the city." His eyes constantly shift over his laptop, his fingers tacking away at the keys. "I'll issue an alert to the general public to be on the lookout for him. That should reduce him to having to hide in the No-Star Slums, which will ease up the level of effort needed to find him."

A shudder spreads through his body as she glares, "I apologize but it seems that the Guardians were incapable of acting as they should. For some reason, it seemed he was able to overpower and damage several."

"… Acceptable. Find Banjou Ryuga and bring him back to his cell, Inumuta."

Inumuta Houka, Information and Strategy Committee Chairman, nods quietly before bowing and stepping back.

"Now, I expect all of you to continue preparations for your assigned schedules. No-Late Day is on the horizon, and all of the events after that must be perfectly coordinated to insure Honnouji Academy's absolute success."

"Yes, Lady Satsuki!" The four shout in tandem, before turning and heading off to their tasks.

Kiryuin Satsuki, President of the Honnouji Academy Student Council, takes a deep, long sip of her tea, before lowering the cup and sighing. "How much longer are you to stand there, Himuro?"

From the corner, a young man with swept-back black hair steps out, "Well, I was planning on waiting until the lights went out, so I could try to redecorate without anyone noticing." A chuckle comes form his mouth, "You know that if you take everything too seriously, you're gonna break down one of these days, then who'll pick up the slack? Me."

"My will won't crumble under something as feeble as 'stress'. What of you, Himuro? Anything to report?"

"Besides sorting out the rat's nest of paperwork this place goes through daily?" He shrugs, "Well, I was filling out the final requisitions for our latest shipments of school supplies. You wouldn't believe how many pens we go through here. Of course, that is partly Gamagoori's fault- that man has no finger control. I found twenty broken pens underneath his desk. _Twenty_ , Sats- _chan_."

A slight narrowing of eyes from Satsuki is all that's needed to display her displeasure "As my Vice President, I expect you to act the part, and refer to me appropriately."

Himuro Gentoku, Student Council Vice-President, chuckles aloud, "Well, nobody's around to record anything. Speaking of recordings, I managed to arrange a showing of _Back to the Future_ with the Movie Club. I was hoping you'd take a break from brooding and scowling all day and maybe come see it? I've almost got the Jock, the Nerd, the Prep, and the Goth to come along. You joining would cement everything."

A slight raise of her eyebrow is all that indicates Kiryuin Satsuki's opinion of her VP's actions, "... I'll consider it."

With that, the Student Council moves towards the unknown.

* * *

 _A dimly lit room…_

 _Gas-mask wearing men, their movements surgical and uncaring…_

 _A breathing tool going over my mouth…_

 _The Bat-Man, sitting with a relaxed, evil expression…_

The loud, shrill beeping of an alarm echoes through the small, underground room, as a fist slams onto its, preventing it from disrupting the silence any longer.

A young man rises from underneath the sheets, as a soft yawn escapes his lips. He sits up and crawls from bed, "Yeesh, I better get to bed on time more often… Last night took a lot out of me."

He moves over to look at the vanity mounted on the nightstand, before gasping at the various doodles and comical markings on his face.

 _ **DING!**_

Before he can say any more witty remarks, he turns his head to the other end of the room, where a large machine sits. On one part of the machine, a microwave door swings open, revealing a small object inside.

"Ooh! Bottle! Bottle, bottle, bottle!" Without any regard for his appearance, he dashes across the room, as part of his hair points up.

He reaches in and extracts a small object, it's white with the image of a spiked rodent.

" _Harinezumi_? _KAWAII~_ " He hugs the bottle close to his chest, "Oh I can't wait to test it with something! Ooh, what inorganic-type Bottle am I gonna need to finish it off? Perhaps Diamond? No, maybe Densha! What about-"

A large door connected to the machine swings open, revealing a young woman barely matching him in age, glaring at him. "Shut up. Cut you. Going to bed."

Without missing a beat, she walks to the bed he occupied and falls flat into it.

The young man looks to her oddly, before remembering the marks on his face. He grabs a marker and smiles deviously at her, marching slowly to her bedside…

"Hehehe…"

A few minutes later, an older gentleman walks down the steps into the room, holding a small radio, "Yo! Check this out! I got a radio for cheap!"

"Cool!"

Contrast to the other two occupants of the room, his age is definitely visible. Light wrinkles dot his face, and a small set of round glasses sit on his nose. All of this is topped off by a dark green apron and a cheery smile befitting a man desperately denying his true age. He brings the radio over to a table, "Yeah, I found it at a pawn shop. It didn't take long for me to whittle down the guy's price to something reasonable. Now we have some nice, relaxing music to draw customers in!"

Isurugi Soichi, owner of Café Nascita, sits down at the table, and sighs, "So, remember anything new, Sento?"

Kiryu Sento, the hero Kamen Rider Build sighs, "Nothing much… Just the same as always. Men in strange masks, weird glass chambers, the Bat-Man…"

The radio crackles to life " _We repeat, as of this time, the murderer, Banjou Ryuga, has escaped from Honnou Penitentiary, and is currently hiding in an unknown location on the island. If anyone ahs any knowledge of his whereabouts, contact the authorities immediately. He is exceedingly dangerous, and is not to be confronted without Guardians present._ "

That catches their attention. Both of the men quickly move over to a computer, "Hey, I think I can pull up some of the local camera feeds…"

At that moment, the screen shows off several broken and busted Guardians, their smoking remains dotting the street.

"How can anyone break Guardians like that?"

"Don't know… But I think I'm picking up a Smash-like energy signature… He might be connected with them somehow…" The screen shows the map of Honnou City, showing him somewhere around the No-Star Shopping District.

"I think I can catch him."

"How? By the time you get there, he could already be across the bridge."

At that, Sento grins, and shows off his smartphone, and a single bottle, "I was hoping you'd ask that!"

"You're gonna call him?"

Sento rolls his eyes, before raising the phone to his face, "Yes, Mr. Murderer? Would you mind coming to the corner of 7th and Okita? OF COURSE NOT!"

He plugs the bottle in and throws the phone into the air.

 **BUILD CHANGE!**

The phone stretches, expands, and shifts until it reveals itself as an entire motorbike. Soichi claps, "Bravo!"

Sento climbs on, and pushes a button, manifesting a helmet for himself. "Now, off we-"

Soichi immediately smacks him, "Not in the basement."

"Oh… Yeah."

With that, Kamen Rider Build heads out to change his life forever.

* * *

Ryuga is running, running unlike any time he'd ran before.

He's knocking people over, tossing trash cans and various wares behind him off of street vendors as he tries desperately to avoid the Discipline Squad, the Guardians, and whatever other people wanted him back in prison.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

He tosses a look over his shoulder, and looks forward, only to run headfirst into some delinquent, both of them falling flat on their asses.

* * *

Ryuko is lost, lost unlike any time she'd been lost before.

She's ducking through alleyways, climbing trees, asking street vendors as she desperately tries to get a hold of the weird layout of the slums, the sewers, and whatever other pathways would lead her to her goal.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

She looks at the crude drawing some salesman handed her, and looks forward, only to run headfirst into some crazy guy, both of them falling flat on their asses.

* * *

As Sento's bike charges through the streets, he goes closer and closer to the location given by Soichi's GPS.

"You're sure he's here?"

"If he isn't, then a Smash is."

"Well either way, _I_ need to be here." Sento almost shrugs, before angling his bike off a broken down truck and uses it as a ramp, flying over some shacks, and landing next to where he needs to be.

He sees two people on the ground, clutching their heads and glaring at each other.

"Watch where you're going asswipe!"

"Hey shut up, bitch! I'm not the one staring at the ground here!"

"You wanna fight, you dirty moron?"

"Hey! I just haven't been able to take a bath today!"

Sento blinks for a moment, before looking to the screen of his bike, to make sure that it actually was Banjou Ryuga he was looking at. ' _This is terrible._ '

"Oi! You're Banjou Ryuga, aren't you?"

Banjou jumps and turns, "Who- who're you?"

Sento takes off his helmet, "I'm here to turn you in."

Ryuga jumps, "I didn't murder anyone!"

At that moment, Ryuko tilts her head, "Eh? Murder?"

"Doesn't sound very convincing coming from a fugitive, does it?"

Ryuga ignores her, and swings at Sento. Sento, meanwhile, steps aside, and raises a small, red bottle. He shakes it briefly, and his body glows faintly with a red energy, before zooming behind Banjou. Ryuga turns, only to see Sento's bright blue sneaker impacting his face. Next, he sees the concrete as Sento is holding his arms behind his back.

"I can't go back! You can't take me back! Those gas mask guys will get me again!"

Sento's mind shuts down for a very long second.

 _Gas mask guys… He couldn't be talking about…_

"Gas mask guys?"

At that instant, something tears itself from a hobo shack, sending splinters and wood everywhere. A large, muscular behemoth, whose entire body resembles a hefty fist, roars and knocks an entire truck onto its side.

Sento jumps and lets go of Ryuga for a minute, enough time for him to get onto his feet.

"What is that thing?"

"A Smash? Here?" Sento steps back cautiously, as Ryuko cocks her head.

"What the hell's going on here? First this guy comes flying in on a motorcycle, then this one's a murderer, and now there's a _monster_? Can someone explain to me what's happening?"

Banjou, on the other hand, has a different reaction.

"SHUT UP!" He opts to charge the beast and smack it square in the chest with a right hook. Instantly, pain darts through his hand, as he crumbles back, squealing and groaning, "Why'd it hurt so much? I can even punch… robots…"

The Smash screams and knocks him away, collapsing near Ryuko.

Sento, on the other hand, has a more amused reaction.

"Smash can't be beat with brutish punches. They require a more…" He raises an odd contraption up, "Specialized approach."

He slams it to his waist, and from it a yellow belt extends under his long coat.

He raises the red bottle from before, and a blue one, and smirks.

" _Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ " He begins shaking the bottles, and behind him, enormous equations appear in the air.

This takes Banjou and Ryuko aback, and a sense of awe fills them both.

"Woah…" "Awesome…"

Sento adjusts his grip to move the tops of both bottles, aligning them with their fronts, before slamming the red, then the blue into slots on his contraption.

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

As holograms of each indicated item appear, his smirk grows wider and wider. After the announcement of 'Best Match', a slow beat fills the air. His right hand rises and grips the crank on the side, before turning it. With that, the sound of gears, pistons, and colliders echoes in the air, almost as if they were some sort of music. From the belt, tubes and assembly tools manifest, forming two halves of a complete costume, in front and behind him. Sento raises his left hand out, as if reaching for something.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

The question echoes in the air, before he screams a single word.

A word that would forever change the lives of both Matoi Ryuko and Banjou Ryuga forever.

"Henshin!"

The halves slam together, and steam sprays from the whole assembly, as the two look upon Kamen Rider Build's complete form.

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**

As the announcement plays, Sento proceeds to swing his arm dramatically, ending in him pointing to the two teens next to him, as the Smash monster growls.

" _Shori no hosoku wa… kimatta!_ "

With that being said, Build's left leg glows, and he propels himself towards the Smash monster, slamming his fist into its face before bringing up his knee into its gut. The beast stumbles back, giving Build the time to reach for a white bottle "Let's see what this one does…" He removes the Rabbit bottle and plugs in the white one.

 **HARINEZUMI!**

He cranks the lever briefly, and in front of him, a hologram of a white set of armor forms.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

The white armor slams onto him, replacing the red rabbit armor, as a quick jazz number plays over. The white armor is coated in spikes and heavy plating, and the eyepiece is that of a hedgehog, grinning audaciously. The Smash tries to attack Build, but he merely raises his right hand, as needles grow out from the white plating, "Poke, poke, poke!" He sidesteps, hitting the Smash in the rear a few times, before roundhouse kicking it away, "Alright, we're done here."

 **RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**

He steps over to the stumbling creature, and quickly begins cranking the lever.

 **READY, GO!**

" _Chotto matte!_ " He turns and runs a few yards back, both his feet charging up with energy. Each left step leaves a rabbit's foot, and each right leaves the imprint of tank treads. Then he makes a hard turn, and leaps into the air, as a giant chart forms, slamming itself closed around the Smash, with a line stretching from Build's position to the Smash itself.

 **VOLTECH FINISH! YAY!**

He rides along the line, as the tank treads on his right boot begin spinning. His foot slams right into the creature's face, and a flash of energy and light coats the entire scene.

A giant, green explosion hovers in the air, the fireball wafting ominously in the sky above, as Banjou and Ryuko sit in awe. Suddenly, the entire conflagration disappears, drawing itself towards a small bottle in Build's hand.

"Gotcha~" The bottle, now inflated and bulky, shudders in his hand as he shakes it "Wonder what kind of Fullbottle you'll make~" Ryuko, on the other hand, looks to what's left of the Smash, before gasping. "There's a guy!"

Banjou looks at him briefly, before jumping up "Oi!" He runs towards the unconscious man, "I remember you! Wake up! Come on, say something!"

The figure, a college-age man, shakes his head, "Wh-what?"

"Oi! I remember you! You were with me where the gas mask guys were! Tell them!" Banjou shakes the man's body, "Please, I don't want them to get me!"

"Gas mask… What? Where am I right now?"

Banjou's expression darkens "You don't… remember?"

Build, on the other hand, gasps lightly.

' _He doesn't remember the gas masks… the human experimentation… Then the place I was in… the place I lost my memories… its purpose was to make Smash? I was a test subject? And… so is Banjou?_ '

" **HALT! BANJOU RYUGA! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!** " Before Build can say anything else, an entire platoon of Guardians appears, aiming at Banjou and himself.

From between them, Himuro Gentoku steps out, "Well, I heard of you, but didn't expect to run into the fabled 'Kamen Rider' so soon…" He looks to Build, before returning his gaze to Banjou, "Come with me and we can get this over with."

Banjou stands up, tears welling in his eyes, "I'm not a good kid… I'm not that smart either… But I'm not a murderer…"

Build pouts and squats, "What to do, what to do, what to do…" He looks at his phone and the bottle in his hand, "This is terrible." He plugs the bottle into the phone and tosses it up.

 **BUILD CHANGE!**

Gentoku jumps back, "How?"

Build, on the other hand, simply climbs onto his bike and throttles over by Banjou's side.

"Well? Get on."

Banjou blinks, "What?" Before he can ask anything else, Build yanks him onto the bike, and accelerates.

Himuro scowls, "GET THEM!"

" **OPENING FIRE!** " The Guardians take aim and begin firing, causing Ryuko to duck under the hail of bullets.

"Oi, can you ride a bike?" Banjou blinks at that, "Uh… kinda?" "GOOD ENOUGH!" Before he realizes what's going on, Build has already switched with him, using his tank foot to tow himself behind the bike. He holds out his hand, "Drill Crusher!"

A large weapon resembling a hand cannon manifests itself into Build's open palm, as he takes potshots at the Guardians, preventing them from hurting Banjou.

"Why'd you help me?"

"If someone says they're an idiot, it means they're not really all that stupid." Build tilts his head as he hops back it not he driver's seat, "Besides, I have a feeling you might be onto something."

"You really believe me?"

"Yeah, but your fly's open though."

"SERIOUSLY?" **YAY!**

As they drive off, they fail to notice the black-clad figure watching them both.

" **It begins…** "

LINE

 **Thanks for sticking along with this. Kamen Rider Build is just about over, and I noticed the upcoming release for the new Kill la Kill game (FIVE YEARS AFTER THE ANIME, FUCKING** _ **FINALLY**_ **), and something in me clicked.**

 **Both start off as weird, quirky stories about cool characters with weird-looking outfits (some weirder than others, looking at you Ragyo-Junketsu) that eventually escalates into a cosmic-level horror story, with aliens and funky weapons (Seriously, Sento? Pirate + Train = crossbow? Come on, at least the scissor swords make** _ **some**_ **sense in context).**

 **Anyways, what I'm going for is the idea that both of these stories are similar enough to warrant a lot of changes to both. It's not like Build is just gonna overpower all the Club Captains or anything, but at the same time you won't expect to see the Elite Four curb-stomping the Hokuto Trio. But it doesn't matter what side it is, everyone** _ **will**_ **curb stomp the Guardians. Seriously, they're mook-bots who were programmed to shoot like Storm troopers.**

 **Anyways, each song I use for chapter titles isn't going to be what I DEMAND you listen to for its 'climax moment'. In all honesty, if you can find a better song for each 'climax moment' then comment it in the review section, or PM me, and I'll change it, and I'll be sure to credit anyone who makes a good contribution. Also if anyone gets confused, I'm not drawing music from any particular source. Not 'only KLK' or 'only KR' songs. It's all kinds of music. I'm using what song I think is best for each moment. Some video game songs, some from movies, hell, I'll throw in some rap or classical if I think it'll work. It's about fitting in with the theme of each 'climax'. And not all climaxes are the fight scenes, either. They're basically what you most want to take away from a chapter.**

 **And before anyone criticizes me for mostly just copy-pasting Build's first episode, I have one thing to say; you're absolutely right. To be 100% honest, openers are NOT my strong suit as a writer. I went through about** _ **seven**_ **different openings, but each of them collapsed midway and I just said 'fuck it, we'll do it live' (does anyone use that meme anymore? Just me?). I don't intend to copy-paste certain parts, and if it looks like I do, then I have one thing to say; I'm either being stupid (most likely) or trying to pull you into a gut punch (least likely).**

 **Ciao~**


	2. Sirius

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 2: Sirius**

 _It's been ten years since the Pandora Box was discovered, and it summoned the horrific Skywalls. Japan has been divided into Touto, Hokuto, and Seito, and chaos has come._

To those who know her, it's obvious that Matoi Ryuko isn't the type to be taken aback easily. She's normally able to take in what happens quickly, and react accordingly, albeit for her, 'accordingly' is some variant of violence or aggression.

In this scenario, however, she, in fact, has not processed what has happened just yet.

First, she was lost in Honnou City for a while, which, while infuriating, is understandable given the labyrinthine design of the slums she's caught in.

Second, she bumps into someone because she's not paying attention to her surroundings. To those who know her, her resulting temper and anger is an attempt to cover her shame, but also somewhat understandable.

Third, another guy jumps down with a motorcycle, and confronts the person she bumped into and claimed he was a fugitive and a murderer. At that point it becomes somewhat difficult to keep up with what's going on.

Immediately afterwards, a giant fist-monster bursts from nowhere and has a fight with the bounty hunter, who proceeds to turn into some sort of super hero with rabbits and tanks and hedgehogs and after that Ryuko disconnected from reality to process what she already understood.

By the time she returned, Guardians almost turned her into Swiss cheese with their poor aiming skills, while the super hero drives away with the fugitive.

The man commanding the Guardians gives her a strange look, "You're alright, miss?"

"I was until your damn robots almost shot me to death!"

"I… apologize, it seems our Guardians are in dire need of a… software update. Apologies for the inconvenience, I'll let you go on with your day." He walks away swiftly, with the Guardians following.

Ryuko looks around at the demolished slum, before walking over to where the super hero fought the monster. She looks at the concrete and notes that the rabbit paw print is the exact same as the one she almost fell in walking into Honnou City.

' _This guy must be hopping around a lot…_ ' Her eye falls on something lodged in the dirt near the paw, and she draws out a small matchbook.

 _Nascita café_

 _Nascita de nani shita?_ **[1]**

She rolled her eyes at the lame pun, before noting the address on the back.

"Good a place as any to start asking questions."

* * *

In the secret basement of Nascita café, Banjou Ryuga is currently tied down with some heavy chains as Sento and Soichi are staring at him.

"So you're saying he was in the same room you remember?"

"Yeah… He said the same things I saw, gas mask freaks, the same kind of containment unit... But he never saw the Bat-man…"

"What Bat-man?"

Soichi scratches his chin, "How do you know he isn't agreeing with you?"

"Because he mentioned the gas mask freaks before I even said anything, begging me to not let them experiment on him."

"Oi! I'm right here, damnit!"

"He could just be crazy from his time in prison, it does do that to people."

Sento looks at the Rabbit Bottle, "True, but at the same time… I have a feeling he's too dumb to go crazy like that."

"Quit mocking me!"

Both stop and look down at him, "Quiet you."

"So what do we do with him now?"

"Well, if he is telling the truth, then he might be the key to us finding out about who's making these Smash monsters."

As they continue to bicker, Banjou's eyes flicker around, until he notices the stairwell, and the person sitting at the end.

"Oi! It's the lost girl who ran into me!"

* * *

Ryuko found the place easy enough. It was in the part of the No-Star Slums that was actually easy to navigate, and somewhat paved over. The fact that it was completely empty was somewhat concerning, but as she entered, she noticed distant shouting.

"Hello? Anyone here? Eh? What's that?" She noticed an open fridge, and the shouting apparently coming from there. Leaning down, she finds a full stairwell. After descending it, she's surprised to see a small basement with a lab of some sort. At her end is a bed and a workbench of some sort, and the other end has what can most aptly be described as a giant refrigerator, with a microwave oven attached to its side. In front of the microwave, the hero from before is talking excitedly with an old man about something, while the fugitive is chained up against a support. At that moment, Banjou locks eyes with her.

"Oi! It's the lost girl who ran into me!"

Ryuko jumps back, holding up her guitar case, "Stay back!"

Everyone else jumps at her presence, "How did you even get here?"

Ryuko scoffs, "That's easy. You left a matchbook from this place when you 'rescued' this muscle head-"

The sound of Soichi's palm striking Sento's head echoes through the lab.

"And the fridge was left wide open."

The sound of Sento's palm striking Soichi's head echoes through the lab.

Sento winces, "Well, uh… who are you anyways?"

"My name's Matoi Ryuko. I'm here… looking for information on who killed my dad."

The atmosphere changes quickly, as both Sento and Soichi look down awkwardly, "Oh… I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yeah. The last thing he left behind was this…" She opens up the guitar case and pulls out the object inside, a giant half of a scissor.

"This Scissor Blade was his last gift to me. The one who killed my dad ran off with the other half. If I can find the other half, I can find my dad's killer."

Banjou suddenly looks up, "Wait, muscle head?"

Sento tries to ignore Banjou, "Well, I haven't heard of anything like that. I'm trying to get leads on whoever's making these Smash monsters."

Ryuko tilts her head, "Smash?"

"Yeah. Someone is able to turn people into Smash somehow, and they rampage until I beat them and extract their essence." Sento raises his head proudly at that.

Banjou nods, "Oh that's right! You turned into a super hero or something right?"

"Yeah. That! What'd he call you? 'Kamen Rider'?"

Sento's smile turns arrogant as he raises up his contraption, "This… is my Build Driver. I can turn into Kamen Rider Build, and use its amazing power to fight the Smash!"

"Eh? Build? What kinda lame name is that?"

"It's very cool, I'll have you know!"

"It's unoriginal!"

Soichi raises a hand, "Objection!"

Sento doesn't miss a beat, "Go ahead!"

"We've gotten severely off-topic, and we need to find out what Banjou Ryuga knows!"

"Oh. That's right." They all look down to Banjou, as Sento unties him, "Tell us what you know, start from the beginning."

Banjou stares down for a moment, "From the beginning, eh?"

 _A hospital by an open harbor appears…_

 _ **Chapter 1; Birth**_

" _I was born in a clinic in Yokohama, at a healthy 3.2 kg."_

"NOBODY CARES ABOUT THAT!" Sento quickly steps in, the images dissipating into nothing.

"Oi, you said from the beginning!"

"I meant the murder, moron!"

"Who you calling a moron?" Banjou begins shaking Sento,

Ryuko grabs both of them, "Break it up, both of ya!"

"Right. Anyways, the murder?"

"Well, I heard this guy, 'Katsuragi Takumi', was asking for part-time assistants, and I needed a job to… help afford being in Honnouji Academy, but when I got there, all I saw was his body, and the next thing I knew, the Discipline Squad were slamming me against the wall!"

Soichi raises his hand, "Objection!"

"Go ahead!"

"This is a little too convenient, don't ya think? You showing up just as the cops do?"

"You calling me a liar?" Banjou quickly scowls and tries to charge Soichi, before Ryuko and Sento stop him, "Quit it!" "I AIN'T LYING!" "Calm down!"

As they continue to bicker, they don't notice the light appearing in the microwave machine at the end of the basement.

 _ **DING!**_

Banjou emits a _very manly_ scream, while Sento and Soichi turn and gasp, "Bottle!"

They both run over to it, and open up the door, as Sento overlooks the bottle.

"Gorilla?"

"Fascinating!"

Ryuko tilts her head, "Bottle?"

Sento's hair suddenly spikes up, "Yes! Smash essence, when extracted and purified, results in a new Fullbottle! Fullbottles are what I can use to transform into Kamen Rider Build! And thanks to my _beautiful_ invention~" He strokes the door of the machine, which suddenly slides open, revealing a pissed off Misora.

"- And _my_ powers, this wannabe _genius_ gets more toys to play with." She scoffs before walking over to the bed, and without missing a beat, she drops down and falls asleep.

"Uh… is that normal?"

Sento and Soichi look at each other, before shrugging and saying in unison, "Just about."

Ryuko sighs, "So, nothing that'll help find my dad's killer, then?"

Sento strokes his chin, "That depends… What did your dad do?"

"He was a scientist of some kind. He was always quiet about his work and all."

"A scientist? What was his name?"

"Matoi Isshin." Before she can say any more, Sento's already on his computer typing away rapidly.

"Odd, nothing mentioning him… Except, is this it?"

A website showing some photos of several people posing.

"This is for the Touto Advanced Physics Institution… And it lists Matoi Isshin as one of the leading project members!" One photo shows an extremely hunched man with an eye patch, scratching his ludicrously long beard.

"And that's not all! Look here!" Another part of the photo shows a young man, dressed in a suit and tie, "This is Katsuragi Takumi! Says here he was an intern at the time the photo was taken, and he was working directly under Matoi Isshin!"

Soichi blinks, "Ryuko- _san_ … when was your dad murdered?"

"About six months ago, why?"

Soichi, without missing a beat, replies, "Katsuragi Takumi died six months ago."

Silence reigns for a few minutes.

"You don't think…"

"Whoever killed Matoi Isshin might've killed Katsuragi Takumi? I do think so. It's just that Takumi's killer chose to frame Banjou."

Ryuko's face turns to an audacious smile, "So if we find the ones who killed that Takumi guy…"

"We might find the ones who killed your father."

Soichi stops, "But first… We have to find out who would be capable of killing Takumi, then framing Banjou, and convincing everyone involved not to properly investigate?"

Sento's phone suddenly starts clanging, its alarm reminiscent of the Build Driver's cranking tune.

" _Oh no!_ We're gonna be late for school!"

Soichi gasps, " _Mama Mia!_ No way my little girl can miss her first day of high school!"

What happens next absolutely perplexes Ryuko, for while she swore she was in the basement, she blinks and suddenly, both Sento and Misora are in a school uniform, on the trolley.

"Eh? How'd this happen?"

Soichi's taking photos like a madman, "Oh, this one's going in the album! Smile, sweetie! Sento, you get in there, too! Now one with Ryuko- _san_!" The trolley goes off, as Soichi waves a handkerchief at them, "I'll miss you! Stay safe, you hear?"

As they travel up, Ryuko leans against an open bench, "So, what's your guys' story?"

Sento taps away at his phone, "Well, actually, this might sound weird, but I'm an amnesiac. Yeah, the Owner found me a few months ago. I didn't even have a name, ID, or any proof I existed. He took me in without hesitation. He gave me this Driver he found, and told me I had to be the one to fight the monsters here in Honnou City. Misora, here…" He pulls her into a headlock, "She can purify Smash essence for me, and I built that big machine back there to help speed up the process for her."

Misora pouts, "Lemme sleep…" Sento relaxes his grip and lets her rest against his shoulder, "Alright, alright. But no falling asleep in class. The old man will kill me if your grades slip."

"Oh yeah, what's Honnouji Academy like?"

"I have no clue. People don't talk about what it's like, as if you're not supposed to. The three of us are absolutely clueless about it, and we… didn't… ask… Banjou." He slams his palm into his head, "Ah, well. Can't be that bad right?"

* * *

" _This is a naked pig who dared to defy Honnouji Academy. As such, justice was dealt._ "

The corpse strung up in front of the school killed Sento's expectations rather swiftly.

"They… They killed him! What could he have done? You can't just kill someone like that, and then use their body as a _warning sign_!"

Misora, on the other hand, refuses to look, "I can't… I just can't…"

Ryuko scoffs, "This sounds like a dangerous place…"

* * *

"We have three new transfers today…" The teacher's voice is dripping with 'Please shoot me now'.

"Matoi Ryuko, Kiryu Sento, and Isurugi Misora will be joining us in Second Year, Class K." The teacher looks glumly at the almost full classroom, "Well, I guess you three can take seats-"

"Oh! Over here! This seat's free!" A girl with brown hair points at a seat right next to her.

"Ah, I see. Well, then, Matoi- _san_ , you can take that one. Kiryu- _san_ , please take the open seat by the window."

"Uh… why's there a giant target under it?"

"Sniper fire- er, I mean, no reason. And Isurugi- _san_ , please take the seat in the far back."

"Why am I all the way in the back?"

"Safest there."

The three of them look to each other, "Oh boy."

LINE

After a very tense class session of paranoid glances and frequent ducking, lunch is in session. The three of them are joined by the girl who sat by Ryuko, who calls herself Mankanshoku Mako, and wants to be their friend.

"Oh, are you three in a band? Come on, play some guitar! I'll sing!"

As the girl begins chanting some unknown and perplexing tune, Sento turns to her, "Mako- _san_ , what about that kid who was strung up out front?"

"Oh that stuff happens all the time around here, don't worry about it!" She fails to notice Sento's fist tightening around the Rabbit Bottle, and keeps going.

"Why, the kid in your old seat was trying to use some binoculars to cheat on an exam, so a turret blew his brains out! It took days to clean up!" His face is now completely calm and dissonant.

"Is that so? Tell me… who's in charge around here?"

"That would have to be- OH! BOW! BOW!" She forces all three of them down as a hulking behemoth of a man marches past the lines of bowing and silent students.

"Is that the guy?"

"He's Gamagoori Ira, Disciplinary Committee Chairman and one of the Elite Four of the school! He's a Three-Star!"

"Three-Star?"

"Yes! At this school, if you qualify, you're given a special Goku Uniform, which makes you super strong and cool! They're ranked from one to three stars, and the Student Council President, Kiryuin Satsuki decides who wears one!"

"So you're saying the Student Council President is behind all this?" Ryuko fails to notice Sento's deathly calm expression.

"Oh, speaking of which, she's here right now!"

A woman with long black hair, carrying a sheathed katana, marches down the steps.

"Oi! You the head honcho around here?" Ryuko stands, casually, before Satsuki, ignoring the group of One-Star students around her.

"How dare you address Lady Satsuki like that!?" Several guards jump out and attack Ryuko, who bats them all away with her guitar case, and opens it, unveiling the Scissor Blade.

Satsuki's expression briefly flickers, which Ryuko notices.

"This is _half_ of a set of scissors! You know anything about-" Before she can continue, Sento pushes her aside.

"You had that kid out there strung up, didn't you? What did he do to deserve that?" Tears stream down Sento's face, "Why would you do something so cruel? What could possibly warrant that?"

Satsuki's eyes focus on him, "He tried to steal a Honnouji Academy uniform. All who defy us are punished suitably."

Sento's expression breaks, "YOU KILLED SOMEONE BECAUSE THEY STOLE ONE OF YOUR FANCY UNIFORMS? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW MANY OTHERS HAVE YOU KILLED BECAUSE THEY ANNOYED YOU, OR DID YOU A SLIGHT WRONG?"

Satsuki's eyes barely react to him, "It matters not who or how many defy us. All who do will perish."

Sento stops, and his voice drops to a whisper, "You really think that? That it's alright to do that to people?"

Gamagoori Ira approaches him, "You presumptuous fools! You dare to question Lady Satsuki's will?"

Ryuko steps between them, "We'll ask all the questions we want! Like if you know something about the other half of this Scissor Blade!"

Satsuki's eyes fall on the weapon, "And what if I do?"

Ryuko gasps, "You are the one, _AREN'T YOU?_ " She leaps out at Satsuki, blade ready-

"TEK!" An enormous fist slams into Ryuko's side, halting her momentum.

"KEN!" Another hits her gut, propelling her backwards.

"FUN!" An uppercut sends her further through the air.

"SAI!" A final jab pushes her through the crowd.

Before Satsuki, the attacker lands, a small, bald-headed man with enormous boxing gloves over his hands.

"Fukuroda?"

"Yes, ma'am. Boxing Club President, Fukuroda Takaharu."

Misora gasps, "Ryuko!"

Sento raises his Driver, about to slam it on, when Ryuko suddenly pushes him aside, "MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!" She swings her blade, only for Fukuroda to block it with his fist.

"Permission to finish off this lowly wench?" Ryuko's expression darkens when she realizes what's about to happen.

"Granted." Fukuroda instantly swings his fist into her gut, knocking her back a ways.

Ryuko scoffs, "Are those gloves made of iron or something?"

"Don't you know how Goku Uniforms work?"

Sento blinks, "That's a uniform?"

"OF COURSE IT IS! To a boxer, our gloves and shorts are the only uniform we'll ever need! This is my Athleticism-augmenting Two-Star Goku Uniform; BOXING SPECIALIZATION, given to me by Lady Satsuki!"

Misora hides behind Sento, "That's a mouthful…"

Sento glares, "That's it, I've had enough." Before he can raise his Driver, a Guardian runs to Satsuki's side, and she raises a hand, "Fukuroda."

Fukuroda blinks, "Yes, ma'am?"

"You have a new target. Banjou Ryuga's been spotted in the One-Star Apartments, Area B. Bring him in and you may be considered for a promotion. Finish these fools, then move onto him."

Fukuroda grins sadistically, "I'll gladly punish my ex-club member for his crime, as soon as I'm done punishing these fools for you, Lady Satsuki!"

He turns and all but Mako and Misora are gone.

"Eh? Guys? Where'd ya go?" "THEY LEFT WITHOUT ME?"

Fukuroda scowls, "Get 'em! They'll be bait for the others."

* * *

As Sento and Ryuko drive through the One-Star Apartments, Sento is trying his best to not scream his own head off, "That muscle-headed moron! What was he thinking, leaving the café?"

"It doesn't matter! We gotta find him before they do!"

They find him, quickly enough, running from multiple Guardians, "Oh no oh shit oh come on!"

Ryuko jumps off, swinging her blade, digging right into a Guardian's shoulder, before tearing the entire thing in half, "What're you doing, you idiot?"

"I HAD A LEAD!"

"IT COULDN'T HAVE WAITED?"

"NO, IT KINDA COULDN'T!"

Sento scoffs, "Fine. I've got this."

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

He steps off the bike, sends it back into phone mode, then begins cranking the lever, "I swear, I'm beginning to wonder if getting my memories back is worth it."

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**

He summons the Drill Crusher into his hand, and raises the Harinezumi Bottle, plugging it in.

 **READY GO! VOLTECH BREAK!**

From the drill-blade, multiple spines emerge, and as he swings at the Guardians, each spinning needle is left stuck inside them, piercing their vital points, causing the machines to sputter and collapse.

Banjou punches one in the face, causing it to collapse, before running back, "Shit! What do we do now?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Build kicks open a nearby warehouse door, "GET IN!" Both of them charge in, with him taking wild shots to ward off Guardians.

"Alright, what now, genius? We're stuck in here!"

Sento looks around to see it's empty, barring a few abandoned cars.

"Think, think, think…"

 _Lure Guardians into the building, then use cars as cover while they're out in the open? Too much of a chance for Ryuko or Banjou to get hurt. Use the cars to block the doorway so we can exit out the back? I don't have any Fullbottles that have that power… Unless…_

He reaches for the new Gorilla Bottle, and readies the Drill Crusher, " _Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ "

 **READY, GO!**

He marches over to the cars nearby, "Oi, duck."

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

Both Banjou and Ryuko, knowing what's to happen next, obey without question, as the Drill Crusher manifests a giant fist that knocks one of the abandoned cars into the doorframe, knocking out three Guardians, and preventing the rest from entering. "Come on, let's go!" They follow him out to the back door, while Guardians get around and start firing at them.

"Shit! We're taking fire!" "Not for long!" Build's Rabbit side glows as he grabs both of them, and propels them through the air, into an open street.

Banjou smiles, "Awesome dude!" Before he can say anything else, Ryuko yanks him and Build into an alleyway, "TALK LATER, GET US OUT OF TOWN! WE CAN LOSE 'EM IN THE WOODS!"

* * *

They arrive shortly outside of Honnou City, where Ryuko goes to her old home, a burnt-out wreck in the midst of the forest.

Ryuko finally falls to her knees, tears running down her face, "Dad… I got so close to finding your killer, and now I can't do anything… Even with a superhero at my side, all I can do is run away… If only I was stronger, I could-" Before she can say anything else, the ground underneath her opens up, revealing a trap door.

"Ryuko!" Sento and Banjou both scream, before jumping down after her.

Ryuko slams her Scissor Blade into the side, desperate to avoid heavy impacts.

 **RABBIT-TANK! YAY!** Build summons the Drill Crusher into his hand, and uses it to impale the wall, slowing his descent, "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

Banjou, on the other hand, simply hits Ryuko on the way down, accelerating both of them, before they just fall into an enormous pile of shirts and pants.

"Ow… Anyone get the license plate on that UFO?" Banjou mutters, edging between conscious and unconscious.

Build drops down after them, "Someone sure liked to tailor…"

Ryuko gasps, "Something like this was beneath the house all along? Wow… ACH!" She grips her wounded arm, "Guess a stray bullet hit it… Now, how do we get out of here?"

"Don't know. I'm thinking I could just hop straight up, but I don't know how to climb that narrow opening, especially if I'm carry one of you guys." He levels the Drill Crusher on his shoulder, "Let me think… Hey, I think there's an exit over there."

" _ **More… Give me more…**_ " Ryuko looks around, "Uh… You guys hear that?"

"No, hear what?"

"I don't hear anything."

" _ **More blood… give me more blood!**_ " Suddenly, something bursts from under the clothes, jumping onto Ryuko.

"RYUKO!" Build barely grabs the thing from her, and tosses it aside, leveling his Crusher at it, before pausing, "Is that… what I think it is?"

Banjou blinks, "EH? A sailor uniform?"

True to form, a night-black sailor uniform with red accents and handkerchief sits on the ground before them, with a strange eye on its left lapel glaring at Ryuko.

" _ **Don't let me fall asleep! Put me on, please! Give me blood!**_ "

"The sailor uniform's talking to me!" Ryuko backs away, freaking out more and more by the minute.

Build turns his weapon into gun mode, "You can hear it… talking to you?"

"Yeah! It wants my blood or something!"

Banjou gets up, sending a vicious haymaker, "GET OUT OF HERE VAMPIRE COSPLAY!" To his surprise, the sailor uniform disassembles its skirt from its top, bouncing each have over or under his fist, before leaping at Ryuko again, trying to tear her shirt off.

" _ **Please, I don't wanna sleep, don't let me go to sleep again!**_ "

Build manages to pry it off and toss it through the air, plugging in the Harinezumi Bottle to the Crusher's gun form.

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH BREAK!**

The needles shot from the Crusher impale the uniform to the wall, "Make one more move and I turn you into yarn!"

The uniform, now immobilized, glares at Build before swinging its sleeves at Ryuko, " _ **DON'T LET HIM KILL ME PLEASE I JUST WANT YOUR BLOOD! I CAN'T FALL ASLEEP AGAIN, I JUST CAN'T!**_ "

Ryuko stares at the creature, "You ain't gonna kill me or nuthin'?"

" _ **Of course not, I just can't fall asleep again! Put me on, please!**_ "

Ryuko stares, "Guys, this thing says it wants me to wear it."

Build looks at it inquisitively, "It's intelligent? And it wants you to wear it? You can actually hear a voice coming from it?"

"Yeah, it's pretty chatty too."

" _ **Please put me on… I don't wanna fall asleep…**_ " He hangs limply.

Ryuko reaches for a needle, "Promise you won't freak out if I remove this?"

" _ **I… I promise.**_ " She gently removes the needle, before reaching for another, and another.

" _ **Thank you.**_ " The uniform nods at her, as Build gawks, losing his transformation reveals his mouth, hanging wide open. "Did it… just bow to you?"

The uniform scowls at him, before holding out its sleeves, " _ **Please put me on. Your blood is so tasty, it's the only thing keeping me awake at this point.**_ "

"You want me to… put you on."

" _ **YES THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN SCREAMING THE PAST FIVE MINUTES!**_ " The uniform briefly freaks out, before calming down, " _ **I'm sorry. I don't want to sleep again.**_ "

Banjou sits up, "Oi, don't do it! Who knows what that thing is!"

"It's a sailor uniform, right? That means it's supposed to be worn."

" _ **Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!**_ " The uniform hops up, wrapping itself around her, " _ **Let me get that ugly shirt off you!**_ "

Sento and Banjou, realizing what is about to happen, quickly turn away.

"Oi! Get your pervert hands off me!"

" _ **I don't have hands, only sleeves.**_ "

"QUIT TOUCHING ME THERE!"

Sento looks to Banjou, "Should we… help her out?"

Banjou is fighting to keep his gaze straight, "… Nah, she's got it."

"HELP ME YOU… YOU…" They both turn, only to be greeted by a flash of crimson light, "GROOOOOOAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"MATOI RYUKO! KIRYU SENTO! IN ONE HOUR, YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE EXECUTED IF YOU DO NOT PRESENT YOURSELVES! THIS IS THE SHARED PUNISHMENT FOR DEFYING HONNOUJI ACADEMY!"

A boxing arena contains Fukuroda, and Sanageyama, and behind them, both Misora and Mako are held on cranes.

On one hand, Misora is terrified, but remains quiet. Tears run down her face, as she struggles against her bindings. Mako, meanwhile, is suspended upside down.

"Oh this is bad! Everyone can see my underwear!"

Fukuroda scoffs, "A weakling and an idiot. Should've expected this to be the crowd that rebels hide among."

"Papa…" Misora jerks against her chains, "Please…"

A single shot rings out, and the crowd backs away to see Sento, no longer wearing the uniform, but instead a button-down shirt and his long coat, leveling the Crusher into the air, with Banjou next to him, and Ryuko wrapped in a dark cloak on his other side. Sento lowers the Drill Crusher, letting Ryuga carry it.

"Let. Them. Go."

Fukuroda screams through the microphone, "If you want them freed, face me in the ring like a man!"

Sento smirks, "Oh, I think I can deal with that." He climbs into the ring, and slaps the Build Driver on his waist, "A boxing match, is it? I suppose I'll have to fight you the only way a brute like you understands, then…"

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

"What?" Fukuroda steps back as Sento cranks the Driver, noticing the cold, menacing expression on his face.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"HENSHIN!"

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**

Sanageyama scoffs, "So, you're the Kamen Rider after all, eh? Helping out a fugitive like Banjou Ryuga, eh?"

"That's right. Because he's innocent." The determination in Build's voice throws Sanageyama off for a moment. "And it doesn't matter how long it takes, we'll prove he's innocent! So for his sake, I'll beat you!"

Sanageyama scoffs, "Fukuroda, take him out."

"With pleasure, sir!"

A girl steps out holding a 'Round 1' sign, but Fukuroda knocks her aside, taking a hard jab at Sento, who simply jumps over it and slams his rabbit foot into Fukuroda's face, before using it as a spring-board to launch himself to the corner top-rope, "Banjou!"

Without hesitation, Banjou launches the Drill Crusher at Build, who uses it to blast Fukuroda's next punch off-balance.

"Damn… you… Using a weapon like that… It's an insult to the honor of boxing!"

"You're about to execute two innocent girls just because they were near us! You don't get to talk about honor!" He adjusts the weapon to blade mode, before launching himself at Fukuroda, who counters with his left jabs. Build is knocked against the rope, before taking a hard gut-punch.

"Grk… Gotta… focus…" He steadies himself, and brings up the Drill Crusher, barely using it to parry Fukuroda's haymaker, "You can't… win!" He swings his Tank fist, barely managing to knock back Fukuroda, "Gotta… save… Misora!"

"THOSE WHO DEFY HONNOUJI ACADEMY MUST DIE!" Fukuroda ignores him, and slams his fist against Build's head, dropping him to the ground briefly.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!" Before Sanageyama can continue the countdown, Ryuko slaps Build's hand, and leaps over the rope, "I'M TAGGING IN!"

Banjou and Fukuroda both scream, "THAT'S ONLY IN WRESTLING!"

Matoi smirks, "Well then, if I don't know the rules, it really doesn't matter, does it?"

Build can barely nod, instead just crawling down between the rope to catch his breath as Banjou comes to his side, "Oi, take it easy. His Goku Uniform's pretty tough, y'know? I've fought it before, back when I was in Boxing Club. He's got some secret weapons, so you'll need to be a better boxer than this if ya wanna win."

The sign-bearer, sporting a swelled cheek, barely smiles her way into holding the 'Round 2' sign, but much like before, she was only collateral in Fukuroda's rampage.

Fukuroda screeches, "SHUT UP YOU FOOLS! FIRST YOU DARE TO INSULT LADY SATSUKI! THEN YOU SIDE WITH THE TRAITOR TO MY CLUB! THEN YOU INSULT BOXING ITSELF! I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" He sends his hail of left jabs, before leaping up and bringing his right down like a thunder bolt, "BUT IT'S REALLY A CORKSCREW! GAHAHAHA!"

The glove shreds Ryuko's cloak, but goes no further, since her Scissor Blade stops the blow. Behind that, however…

Build and Banjou both turn away, already knowing what's there, but the crowd doesn't.

"Oh my, how lewd!"

"Guhahehaheho!"

And various other incomprehensible male responses followed.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Fukuroda's rapidly ascending octaves is almost painful to Build's sensitive ears, but he stands up, "That is Senketsu. The vampire uniform that makes her as strong as a Kamen Rider."

Satsuki, standing on high, only has a minor, "Oh?"

But for those who knew her, that meant so much more.

"I'll punish you for disrespecting boxing like this! WATCH ME!" He tears his right glove apart, revealing a giant slab of heavy material.

"Normally I keep this wrapped up to prevent lesser schools from forfeiting out of fear, but I don't care anymore! This is the true Athleticism-Augmenting Two-Star Goku Uniform: BOXING SPECIALIZATION! AND ITS POWER WILL RUIN YOU FOR LADY SATSUKI!"

Build rubs his helmet, "Okay, now your voice is just annoying."

Fukuroda's enormous glove crashes against Ryuko repeatedly, and in between each right, he sends in a flurry of lefts again, each time, the desperation in his eyes grows.

"I can't even feel your pathetic punches!" Ryuko, still blushing, stares at him with heated determination, barely flinching from his strikes.

Build looks over the Gorilla Bottle, ignoring the one-sided fight, "Hmm… Let's see…" He and Banjou are overlooking a few Bottles, "I know that the Gorilla Bottle will likely make me super strong, but I need to be able to take his hits, too…"

Banjou points to another Bottle, "Oi, ain't diamonds supposed to be super tough or something?"

Fukuroda screeches again, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE?"

Build nods, "Worth a try." He shakes the bottles, interrupting everyone's concentration as equations dance around the ring.

"What is this… thing?"

Inumuta's keyboard clacks as his eyeballs bounce between security feeds and energy readouts, "I don't know what I'm looking at here! What is this? I can't understand these readings at all!"

" _Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ "

 **GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH!**

Build jumps at the announcement, "Best Match? _KITA~_ " He begins cranking the lever, and a Snap Ride Builder manifests, this time bearing a brown, bulky body in the front, and a blue, shining body in the back.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

 **KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER! GORILLA-MOND! YAY!**

He hops into the ring and high-fives Ryuko with his Diamond hand, " _Ikuze_ , Ryuko. Time for a Pay-Per-View special like no other!"

"You read my mind, _monkey_."

"Exhibitionist."

"Pretentious show-off."

The sign-bearer, now actively limping, simply holds the 'Round 3' sign from outside the ring as the bell signals the final match. Before Fukuroda can even complete his first swing, Build moves in front of Matoi, blocking the captain's giant right hook with his left forearm.

"Heh… Gotcha now, you shiny bastard!" Fukuroda brings his fist back and slams it a second time against Build, this time aiming for his entire torso.

 _ **CRICK!**_

" _Shori no hosoku wa…_ "

Fukuroda's expression breaks, "Eh?"

 _ **CLANG!**_

The majority of the giant fist crumbles; revealing Build with his own Gorilla fist cocked back, " _kimatta_!" He swings hard, knocking Fukuroda right into the flat of Ryuko's blade.

Fukuroda backs up, and launches a barrage of lefts again, only for Build to raise his Diamond hand, the floating gloves suddenly dissipating and manifesting as diamonds, now gracefully orbiting Build himself.

"You sure do know how to make a statement."

"What can I say? I am the handsome-" He gut punches Fukuroda, "genius," He knees Fukuroda in the gut, "hero of justice, aren't I?" He flicks his wrist, and diamonds arrange themselves around Fukuroda, slashing and scratching him everywhere.

"That's so damn pretentious it just makes me wanna WRECK SOMETHING!" Ryuko bashes what remains of Fukuroda's right glove clean off, before swiping him into the air, "Oi, let's end this with one big 'fuck you' to these guys, eh?"

Steam suddenly bursts from Senketsu, as she levels her Scissor Blade at Fukuroda, "TAKE… THIS!" She leaps up, and slashes at the Boxing Club Captain, her blade glowing a brilliant red, before completely bursting through the boy, his entire Goku Uniform tearing itself apart.

 **SEN-I SOSHITSU!**

Neither of them notice the sole string leaving Fukuroda's tattered clothing and entering Senketsu. "I wouldn't put it so vulgar, but I can agree." Build's Gorilla fist slips over the crank of his belt, and he spins the crank, as the diamonds around him form into a single, giant, diamond boulder.

 **READY, GO!**

He cocks back his fist, "Don't worry, you'll live."

 **VOLTECH FINISH! YAY!**

He slams his fist against the diamond boulder, which then flies straight at Fukuroda, propelling him through the air, straight to Kiryuin Satsuki.

"LADY SATSUKI!" The students of Honnouji Academy almost instantly get in the way, using their own bodies to block the incoming blood and flesh of Fukuroda. The Elite Four themselves end up covered in his blood, yet they still can't stop a single stain from hitting Satsuki's cheek.

"Lady Satsuki!"

Build, using the telescopic vision granted by his visor, merely smirks, "Gotcha!"

Satsuki scowls, wiping the blood off her cheek, "Matoi Ryuko. Where did you get that outfit?"

Ryuko kicks the microphone up, "This is something left behind by my father, along with this half of the Scissor Blade. Now, tell me, Kiryuin Satsuki… WHO OWNS THE OTHER HALF? "

* * *

 **[1]: In Kamen Rider Build, this is actually written on the sign outside of Nascita. It means 'what did you do as Nascita'? Let it never be said that Soichi is an original thinker.**

 **Let it also never be said I'm a 100% original thinker either. Truth be told, I REALLY didn't WANT to copy Episode 1 of Kill La Kill, either, but frankly there's a thing I wanted to set up that episode 1 gave me a chance to. Sento's an idealistic character. He wants everyone to be happy. And Kill La Kill is a series where people's deaths and pains are ignored, if not outright laughed at sometimes. Side characters or nameless guys who bite the dust are unimportant, or 'necessary' to show off the brutality of the bad guys. But to someone like Sento, to who every life matters, then it serves as a personal motivator for him to get involved. I'm gonna be honest, Ryuko's kind of a selfish person, seeing as she doesn't really concern herself with other people's problems unless they happen right in front of her, and the anime forced us to go along with that perspective, in a sense. She only wanted to beat Satsuki because of her own problems, not the fact that Satsuki hurt a lot of people. We ignored the implications of Honnouji Academy's cruelty. This is a school where kids are taught to be warriors, and any insubordination is punished by death. The comical fights and sexy outfits distract from the fact that this is an actual fascist boot camp, something that a hero like Sento cannot abide by. He can't help but save people, it's his thing. And unlike Ryuko, who's kind of just there for answers about her own problems, he won't stop until he saves everyone, and makes sure the bad guys are punished.**

 **Also I** _ **really**_ **wanted to do the boxing match, to give Gorilla-Mond a proper welcome. It's one of my favorite Best Matches, but it fell out of fashion long before any other Best Match, still in the first quarter. Hell, it disappeared before** _ **Lion-Cleaner**_ **ever** _ **appeared**_ **, and that one fucked off almost as fast! I really missed it, so forgive me for indulging, and how better to indulge than to piss off every boxing fan on ?**

 **Fast fact; gorillas actually cannot throw a proper punch. Their hands lack the dexterity required to form a proper fist, and throw it like we do. Don't get me wrong, they'll still kick your ass, but that's why they always use those wild swings and 'slamming' moves.**

 **Also I'm surprised at how quickly I can pull this all out. The whole fic actually took me months just to plan the big details, but for some reason actually writing it is easier than expected.**

 **Well that does it for episode 2. What'd you all think? Comments? Complaints? Compliments?**


	3. Doomsday

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 3: Doomsday**

"Tell me, Kiryuin Satsuki… WHO OWNS THE OTHER HALF?"

Ryuko glares at the President, standing tall, a full blush still on her face from her outfit.

"Matoi Ryuko… You're the daughter of Matoi Isshin, then?"

Ryuko glares, steam jetting from Senketsu's vents "YOU KNOW MY FATHER? YOU DO KNOW WHO KILLED HIM, DIDN'T YOU?"

Suddenly, Ryuko falls to one knee, "Gah!"

" _ **You're bleeding too much, Ryuko.**_ "

"I thought you said you wanted blood?"

" _ **Yes, but at this rate you'll pass out in five minutes.**_ " The sailor uniform's lapel eye glares at the enemies around Ryuko, " _ **Maybe six, if you minimize physical activity.**_ "

The students of Honnouji Academy take her collapse as a sign to advance.

Build, in contrast, waves his Diamond hand, the chains of the boxing ring turning into diamonds, staring at Satsuki, "We're not done yet."

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH FINISH! YAY!**

He slams his fist into the ring, shattering it and sending diamond shards in every direction. By the time the dust settles, all five of Honnouji's rebels are gone.

* * *

"Whew, that was a close one." Sento sighs as the trolley descends, taking them down to the No-Star slums again.

"Yeah, you said it." Banjou sighs and collapses against the inside of the trolley "If I don't see Fukuroda for another 200 years, it'll still be too soon."

Ryuko looks up, "Oi, he said you were a 'traitor to his club', what's that mean?"

Banjou sits up, "I was part of the Boxing Club before I was arrested. Without Goku Uniforms I was the best, no questions asked. It's only because Fukuroda got in before me and swindled his way through that he's the Captain. But he and I were still friends, I guess. Fighting…" He clenches his fist, "Fighting is the one thing I'm best at, and I think Fukuroda wanted me to take the spot if he got kicked out. But then I was arrested and not even he believed me. He said I wasn't worthy of the Boxing Club uniform…" Tears well in Banjou's eyes, "Nobody believed me… I didn't do it! I didn't kill Katsuragi Takumi!"

Sento lays a hand on Banjou's shoulder, "Oi. We believe you. Don't worry."

"You… you mean it?"

"Yeah. We're gonna prove your innocence. Now, you said you had a lead?"

"Oh…" Banjou grimaces, "It ain't really a lead, I think… But I needed to see the person who gave me the address for the job…"

Sento sits up, "Why didn't you say that before?"

"Because she's my girlfriend!" A moment of silence reigns as the others process this.

"Your girlfriend?" Ryuko blinks at that, while Mako simply gapes.

Banjou nods, "Ogura Kasumi. I was looking for a… part-time and she told me about it. Hey… You don't think she-" "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MISTER!"

Mako suddenly jumps in, hands pointed to the heavens.

 _HALLELUJAH!_

"She loves you doesn't she? If that's the case then she must've been told about it to frame you! I mean sometimes I tell my brother to go into a room to clean a mess but that doesn't mean I made the mess right? It just means that Guts made it! It's obvious right? RIGHT? HE MADE THE MESS BECAUSE HE'S THE MESSY DOG AND I'M THE PERFECT DAUGHTER! But still if she really is going out with you and everything then in that case she didn't know what was going to happen either! She must've been played like you were!"

The rest all stare at her, dumbfounded for a brief moment, before slowly looking around, "What the hell just happened?"

Sento blinks, "Er… I have no clue myself, really. This seems to go beyond all scientific reasoning…"

Ryuko gasps, gripping her chest, "Gack! Senketsu… I don't feel…" She passes out without being able to say any more.

"Oi! Ryuko! Oi!" Sento shakes her, trying to wake her up, "I think she's lost too much blood! What do we do?"

Mako jumps off the trolley, "Here! I know where we can take her!"

* * *

"Mmm… What… happened?" Ryuko sits up, groaning and rubbing her head.

"Oi, Ryuko. You're up?" She sees that she's in a small, traditional Japanese home, where Sento, Ryuga, Misora, and Mako are sitting at a table, drinking some water.

"What happened? Where are we?" She sits up and sees that she's in some strange, rabbit-printed pajamas.

Mako smiles, "We're at my place, silly! This is the Mankanshoku Back-Alley Clinic! My dad patched you up real quick!"

To Sento's side, a hefty, yet short, man sits, giggling as he takes a sip of water, "Boy, you were really close to the edge, young lady."

"Thank you so much for that, mister."

Mankanshoku Barazo, back-alley doctor, scoffs, "Ah, don't worry about it! It was a simple transfusion, is all. Besides, you and this guy saved my daughter's life! Putting a little blood in ya's the least I can do."

Sento sighs, "Well, thank you for helping us out in our time of need, Mankanshoku- _san_. We don't have any sort of medical tools where we live."

"Oi, what happened to Senketsu?" Ryuko looks around before noticing the sailor uniform hanging above, its lapel eye watching silently.

"It's over there. We noticed that wearing it meant it kept draining your blood, so we decided it would be best to give you something that isn't dangerous to your health, but this is the best we could find in the meantime."

Mako nods, "Yes, yes! I've got lots of old pajamas I was about to throw out, so you can keep that set if you like, Ryuko- _chan_!"

"She can take 'em, if she wants. So, where are y'all staying anyways?"

"Nascita."

Barazo's eyes flutter, "Nascita? Yer at Nascita?"

"Nascita café, yes. Is there something wrong?"

Barazo suddenly reddens, "I knew that name 'Isurugi' sounded familiar!" He points to Misora, "Yer the café owner's kid, right?"

"Er… yes, I am. Why?"

Without missing a beat, Barazo opens the door, revealing Nascita café across the street.

Banjou blinks, "Well, I don't know these streets very well."

Sento blinks, "I was really worried about Ryuko's condition…"

Misora blinks, "I never get out much…"

Ryuko blinks, "This is literally my first day in town."

The door suddenly swings open, as Soichi looks around, before settling on the alleyway of the clinic, locking his gaze onto his daughter and Sento, "MISORA! SENTO!" He dashes across the street, extending his arms to his flesh and blood-

 _ **CRASH!**_

A random shopping cart slams into his side, as a kid hanging onto its back gasps, "Oh I'm so sorry, Owner! I didn't know you were there!" As he frets over Soichi, Sento and Misora run out, "Owner!" "Dad!"

Mako, in contrast, merely pinches the boy's ear, "Mataro! What did Mom tell you about messing with the Owner?"

Mankanshoku Mataro, small-time thief, whines as his sister twists her hand, "But dad said-" "NOTHING!" Barazo makes a 'cut it' motion at his throat, tossing glares at Soichi as he does.

"Ara, ara… Everyone's so rowdy today!" Mankanshoku Sukuyo, professional housewife, merely giggles as she walks out, carrying a large, boiling pot, "Oh, Isurugi- _san_! Come in, come in!"

Soichi merely groans and cricks his back, "Ah, you found them! What happened, guys? I heard the announcement but they wouldn't let me use the trolley or approach the school or anything!"

"We had… a rough first day."

"Rough, huh? Understatement if what I heard on the intercom was any indication."

"Yeah…" Misora just hugs her dad, "Sorry for worrying you."

"Don't worry about me. As long as you're alright, the Isurugi Soichi is a happy man!" He tips his hat as he kicks off his shoes, "Cooking up your famous 'mystery croquettes' again, Sukuyo- _san_? I always smell them across the street but I've never actually tried one-"

"Don't plan on it, weasel!" Barazo deliberately starts piling as much as possible onto his own plate.

Soichi scoffs, "Well, maybe I'll just brew up some fresh coffee to celebrate the kids' victory?"

Sento and Misora wince, "No, I don't think-"

Sukuyo, in contrast, merely laughs, "Oh, go ahead, Owner!"

"SUKUYO! How do you know this rat?" Barazo screams as soon as Soichi leaves.

"Oh, I have chats with him whenever I'm trying to scrounge up ingredients!"

Soichi chuckles as he walks back in with his coffee brewing set, "Yes, she's a fun conversationalist. Never knew how much one can put into their food. Maybe I should start experimenting like that with my coffee." Nobody in the building notices the green tint developing on Sento and Misora's faces at that comment.

Before long, he's brewed up several full cups of coffee, and as he passes them out, Ryuko takes the opportunity to speak, "Oi, is it wise to just up and leave your café unattended like this?"

Sento looks around nervously as everyone raises their cups up, "Er… You see…"

Misora takes over, "We don't get many customers."

"Why not? Place looks friendly enough. Your dad seems like the perfect manager."

"Yes, but you see…"

"IT"S TERRIBLE!" "EW, MY TONGUE!" "MY GOD, IT'S HORRIBLE!"

Soichi pouts, "It's fine! You all just don't understand the… mature flavor!" He sips a little himself, but barely holds it down.

Barazo stands up, "How 'mature'? Past its prime?"

Soichi lowers his glasses, "You wanna go, medical school dropout?"

"Bring it on, _barista_! _BRING IT ON!_ "

Sukuyo smacks both of them upside the head with a ladle, "Now now, there's no need for violence, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." They reply simultaneously.

Two whispers shoot across the table, "Stupid chef." "Uncultured swine."

The children all watch this with a look of confusion and amazement, "Uh… Okay?"

* * *

As dinner finishes up, Soichi wipes his mouth, "Well, Sukuyo- _san_ , the meal was delicious. Thank you for allowing us over, but I do have one final favor to ask of you. We're hosting Banjou at this time, so I don't have any room for one more. Would it be possible for you to… uhm… host Ryuko for now?"

Ryuko gapes, "You guys would do that? For me?"

Barazo nods, "I might not like you, Isurugi, but we seem to agree on one thing; Ryuko- _san_ 's best place to stay is here at the clinic, especially if she's gonna wear that outfit again-" The sound of ladle impacting an empty skull echoes across the slums.

"Er, I mean, especially if she's gonna get _hurt_ again!"

Soichi merely cocks an eyebrow before grabbing his stuff, "Misora, Banjou, Sento. Let's get some sleep."

Banjou scowls, "What about-"

Sento grabs him, "Talking to her can wait. Right now, it's best to just rest and recover. If we try to rush through getting the answers we need, we'll just hurt ourselves."

Ryuko looks down at her Scissor Blade's case as she hears that, "Night guys."

A few minutes later, as she settles into her futon, she hears Soichi from across the street, "WHO TOOK MY WALLET?"

The sound of Barazo and Mataro giggling are the last things she hears before sleep overtakes her.

* * *

As she yawns, Ryuko adjusts Senketsu's straps, before finally stepping out the door of the clinic, and waving to Sento and Misora, "Morning guys." They join her to the trolley, as Sento taps away at his phone, "We were planning on approaching Kasumi during lunch break, and trying to get answers from her there."

Ryuko stops when she notices the odd, hunched figure behind them, wearing a blue uniform and a fake mustache, "Banjou, what're you wearing?"

"I'm not Banjou Ryuga! I'm… uh… the electrician! I'm gonna go to Honnouji Academy to fix the… bad lighting!"

"Nobody would buy that outfit, and you know it."

Banjou throws his hat down, "Look, I gotta get into Honnouji! I need to ask Kasumi why she told me about that job! I need this. I need to know that someone else told her… That I wasn't abandoned." Tears well in his eyes, "She's the best thing to happen to me. I don't wanna think she would let me get framed…"

Sento scratches his hair, "Well, let's see how we can sneak you in, then work our way from there, okay?"

* * *

Entering the school, Sento, Mako, Misora, and Ryuko all casually stroll across the massive courtyard, "So, what're we gonna do about Banjou?"

"Still haven't quite gotten that down yet."

Mako raises a finger, "Oh, I know! We can-" Before she can say more, a barrage of tennis balls hits her square in the face, "I said, we can-" Another barrage, "try to-" Another barrage, "get him through the…" She collapses to the ground without another word.

"Mako!" Sento raises his Build Driver, slamming it to his waist, "Who's there?"

"This isn't any of your concern. This is Tennis Club-only business." A blonde girl with thin twin tails struts forward from the identical army of Tennis Club members, swinging her racket with sadistic glee.

"Don't you dare hurt Mako like this! She didn't do anything to deserve this!" Sento reaches for his bottles, thinking carefully about his next move.

' _Gorilla-Mond can negate long-range attacks by turning them into diamonds, and redirecting them. My best bet is to use it to get us to some place safe._ '

Hakodate Omiko, Tennis Club Captain, snarls and runs her tongue across her shark-like teeth, "She didn't attend practice yesterday!"

"She was kidnapped yesterday you idiot!" Misora screams out, her eyes filled with fury.

"If she just filled out the forms before being taken I wouldn't have minded at all!"

"This whole place is sadistic and stupid! How could anyone allow this much barbarism?" Sento screams, his hands squeezing Gorilla and Diamond hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

"HONNOUJI ACADEMY IS RUN BY THE STRONG, FOOL! TAKE YOUR CHILDISH HEROICS AND RUN SOMEWHERE ELSE, IF THAT'S HOW YOU THINK!" She swings a ball straight for Sento's head, but he merely shakes Gorilla and swings his own fist.

The ball bursts into thin strings and torn rubber.

"You're wrong."

"What? How could anyone do that to my tennis balls?"

"My ideals… aren't childish." Before he can do anything else, Ryuko smirks, "Come on, let's show 'em, Senketsu!"

Silence reigns, as Sento actually interrupts his own bottle shaking to watch her.

"Eh? Why ain't it working? Senketsu? Wake up!"

"It activated before right?"

"I don't know why he isn't listening to me!"

Sento snarls, "Fine. I'll do it myself-"

"ONE HUNDRED TEN MILLION… CANNONBALL SERVE!" A barrage of tennis balls impacts the two teenagers, as they're knocked away into the river.

"SENTO! RYUKO!" Misora leans over the edge, before looking back to Hakodate, "How could you do this to them?"

"Run along, girl, unless you wanna fight, too?"

Misora, without any other options, runs away, tears filling her eyes.

* * *

Ryuko finally drifts awake, groaning as she does.

"Oh, you're up. Good." The scratchy, perpetually bored tone wakes Ryuko up when she realizes it's familiar.

"Oi! You're the teacher, aren't you?"

Mikisugi Aikuro, homeroom teacher of Year 2, Class K nods, "Indeed. I'm your homeroom teacher. Right now, though, you might wanna rest for a bit. You both took a beating from that tennis girl, eh?"

"Right, that prick! I'll kick her ass in a minute! Hey, why am I naked?" Ryuko quickly realizes that Mikisugi's only left her the towel over her as cover, and she quickly hoists it up, "Did you strip me, you perv? Fine, I'll kick her ass _after_ I kick yours!" Just as she charges, she freezes up. Needles stick into her back, as Mikisugi tosses his glasses aside, revealing a handsome, clean-shaven face.

"Now, now, no need for violence. I'll explain everything in a moment, but first, this might sting a little." He raises a needle, to which Ryuko suddenly freaks out about.

"No needles! No, don't even think about- _AI!_ " Her squeamish expression is ignored as Aikuro draws some blood from her.

Suddenly, from the corner of the room, Sento rises, "What's going on- _uh_ …"

Aikuro, without even acknowledging his existence, shoots some blood onto Senketsu, almost splattering Sento.

Suddenly, the uniform twists and turns and shakes, " _ **Oh sweet blood! Ryuko put me on and give me more please please**_ **please** _ **!**_ "

Mikisugi tosses his tie aside and unbuttons his shirt, "As you can see, your Kamui is activated by your blood, Matoi Ryuko."

"Kamui? Is that what Senketsu is?

His shirt flies open, revealing his nipples, as an iridescent neon light fills the room, to which Sento can barely respond beyond blank, open stuttering.

' _Ping pong circulate, ping pong circulate!_ '

"Indeed. It's a uniform designed by your father to surpass Goku Uniforms, and mastering it is the only way to defeat Kiryuin Satsuki and her minions." He extracts the needles from her back, as his pants unzip, slowly sliding open in the process.

Sento finally latches onto something logical in this scenario, "How do you know all this?"

"Prove to me you're worthy of an answer. Defeat that Tennis Club Captain. You may want this." He hands Ryuko a glove, "This Seki Tekko is designed to help activate your Kamui for you."

Sento suddenly gasps, "Oi, Ryuko! We gotta help Mako and Banjou!"

"Shit, you're right!" She grabs Senketsu, slipping in at lightning speed, "This ain't over, ya hear?"

As they run out, Banjou is sitting outside, and he grabs Sento, "Oi! What the hell happened in there?"

"… You don't wanna know. Let's hurry up."

* * *

Deep inside of Honnouji Academy, inside its secret Sewing Club, a young man with swept-back blond hair, wearing a lab coat and a gas mask overlooks a variety of needles and sewing implements, "This one won't do… If we're to attempt a Five-Star weave, we'll need something with a straighter edge than this set of needles."

Behind him, Himuro Gentoku overlooks everything, "You're almost ready for the 50% experiment?"

Iori Shiro, Sewing Club Captain, nods, "Yes, Vice President. Right now I'm analyzing all of the equipment that is to be used in it. If even a single tool is off for this experiment, it could ruin the entire weave, and waste thousands of dollarks' worth of Life Fibers."

Gentoku's hand reaches into his pocket, "Well, tell me if you're in need of any particular supplies. Inumuta, how goes tracking Banjou Ryuga?"

"For the moment, he, along with Kiryu Sento and Matoi Ryuko, are off our radar. I suspect they'll return for Mankanshoku Mako, so I arranged something in advance with Lady Satsuki."

Himuro whistles, "Going over my head, Nerd? You've got _some_ nerve." He elbows Inumuta jokingly, "I'm just messing. I think I'll head over to the bathroom- er, where's the bathroom down here again?"

Without a word of reply, Inumuta points to a particular hallway, and as Himuro wanders off, Kiryuin Satsuki walks in, causing both of them to bow.

"Lady Satsuki, you just missed Himuro- _san_."

"That is fine. I do not require speaking to him at the moment. Is Hakodate present?"

Inumuta looks at his PDA, "She'll be here… now." The elevator doors open, and said Captain enters, "Lady Satsuki, thank you for inviting me personally. What do I owe the honor?"

From the ceiling, a large machine, carrying a warped tennis uniform is unveiled, "This is your Two-Star, Athleticism Augmenting Tennis Goku Uniform, Hakodate. Use it in the Hokkaido match, and crush our enemies."

"My own Two-Star! Thank you, Lady Satsuki! I won't let you down!" As she accepts the uniform and leaves to change, Himuro walks back, "Er… Does she know that Matoi and Kiryu will likely come back to fight her, and you gave her the uniform mostly to face them?"

A moment of awkward silence reigns.

"God damnit, Satsuki." Gentoku's palm crashes into his face, and from his pocket falls a single object, which he quickly leans down and retrieves, faster than Satsuki could see, but she did notice his reaction speed.

"Well, uh… Anything else we need to know, Iori?"

"The 50% experiment's test subject… I hate to say it but I'm not sure if it's a smart idea to use this one."

"Are you truly considering delaying us _again_ to prep with _another_ subject? After you've already perfectly analyzed this one's proportions?"

"... Yes. After all, he _did_ disappear from our own holding cells for a few nights and when he returned, it was when Kamen Rider Build turned him back from being a… 'Smash' monster. Even if we considered using him, I'd rather the Biology Club analyze him thoroughly to see if he's altered in any major ways. For all we know, he could be tainted by the transformation."

Satsuki's eyes narrow, "It will not be necessary. If you must, utilize the secondary subject."

"Understood, my Lady. I don't mean to pry, but did anything on the breach come up? On who stole our past few test subjects? They've all been showing up across Honnou City, after recovering from becoming 'Smash'."

Himuro immediately interjects, "The investigation is going as it is. If something comes up, you will know." With that, he steps away, "I'll go ahead and prepare the tennis courts, with the excuse of a mock match for the Hokkaido game."

As he walks away, he draws out the object from his pocket, "Too close…"

* * *

They reach Honnouji again, arriving at the tennis fields swiftly, and see Mako being barraged by multiple students repeatedly.

"If even one of you misses your serves, you'll be joining her, ya hear?"

"How about you join her?" Ryuko walks up, holding her Scissor Blade in hand, while Sento has strapped on the Build Driver.

"You're back for more, eh?"

"We won't let you get away with hurting anyone else!" Equations dance around Sento, and a scowl grows on his face.

 **GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH!**

"Let's do it, Senketsu!" Ryuko grips the Seki Tekko and yanks the syringe.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"HENSHIN!"

 **KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER! GORILLA-MOND! YAY!**

Meanwhile, Senketsu instead lashes out, its form stretching into a large, reptilian snout that bites down on Ryuko before being compressed into his revealing transformed state.

"Those look pretty painful, don't ya think? How about I make 'em hurt more with my Two-Star uniform?" Hakodate swings multiple tennis balls into the air, and as they come, Build swings his arm, turning the balls into diamonds, letting them hit the earth.

"Fault!" Sanageyama stands between the two parties, "Kiryu and Matoi are disqualified!"

Build stares at Sanageyama, "Are… you kidding me right now?"

Sanageyama scoffs, "This is a tennis court, after all! You must play tennis by the rules!"

Build stares blankly, "Ryuko, tell me I'm dreaming."

"Nope. This is real."

Banjou, who up until now had been hiding in the back, steps up, "Is this really happening? I need to see Kasumi!"

Sanageyama stops and glares at Ryuga, "You're here, fugitive?" He draws his shinai, "Oh, forget the tennis match. You're _mine_." He swings, but his blade collides on the Gorilla arm.

"Leave. Banjou. Alone."

"Eh?" He receives a gut-punch from Build, knocking him back a ways.

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"BUILD UP!"

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**

"Ryuko, hold them off. I'll take Banjou to Kasumi."

Sanageyama stops, "Kasumi? You mean Ogura? She hasn't even been to school the past few days, calling in sick."

Banjou's face breaks, "No… No it can't be that bad! The doctors said she was gonna be fine!"

Sanageyama growls, "She's not here, fugitive! Now come along and you might get visiting rights."

Build raises the Drill Crusher and shoots at Sanageyama, "Let's get out of here!"

 **BUILD CHANGE!**

He and Banjou hop on the Machine Builder, driving off as Ryuko raises her blade, "Let's dance, eh?"

* * *

"She's over here somewhere, I'm not sure what her address is exactly. I'd walk her around here a lot…" Banjou looks to the earth, forlorn.

"It'll be okay, Banjou. What's her problem anyways?"

"She… She's sick. Doctors said that her heart was weak or something. It's why I wanted the job. To help her parents pay for the operations."

Build looks ahead, and stops, "Something's wrong." One door is broken in. The two of them get up and walk in, with Build raising the Drill Crusher, before they stop and see the nameplate.

Ogura.

"KASUMI!" Banjou charges in, looking around rapidly, tearing doors open. He reaches her bedroom, and notices a single note, impaled into the pillow by a large knife.

' _Banjou Ryuga._

 _You evaded us once._

 _Now Ogura Kasumi pays the price for your arrogance._

 _Meet us by the park, alone, and you'll see her again._

 _Faust._ '

Banjou crumples the note in his hands as Sento walks in, "What happened?"

"… They took her."

"Well, let's find- GRK!" Sento's interrupted as Banjou locks him into a chokehold, until he passes out.

"Sorry, but I need to do this by myself. For her sake."

* * *

As Ryuko stands against Satsuki, with Hakodate being carted away, Sento rides in, "Ryuko! Where's Banjou?"

"Sento! What happened?"

"Banjou… Someone kidnapped Kasumi and he went after them alone!"

Sanageyama's jaw widens, " _WHAT_?"

Satsuki glares, "You would interrupt my battle for the sake of the fugitive?"

Sento turns to her, "Shut up."

Everyone else present gasps at that, with Satsuki blinking repeatedly at the bluntness of the command.

He turns back to Ryuko, "We gotta find him before he gets hurt!"

Ryuko, with no other option, simply forces Senketsu to shoot out steam, and as she runs, she shouts, "WE'LL SETTLE THIS NEXT TIME!"

As they drive off, Satsuki holds up her hand, "Don't pursue them, but keep them under observation for now."

Then she mutters to herself, "That girl... Wearing a Kamui before even I could."

* * *

As they drift around atop the motorcycle, Sento and Ryuko look around desperately for any sign of Ryuga.

"Oi! Look!" In a small park jutting out from the One-Star Apartments, Banjou is sitting there, dropped to his knees as a hulking Smash monster shoots flames left and right.

Sento turns and drives through the brush, slamming into the Smash, to which Banjou objects.

"Stop! It's Kasumi!" Banjou gets between Sento and the Smash, of which howls in a pained, agonizing tone.

"That's… Kasumi?"

"Yeah! You've gotta save her, Sento!"

" **I wonder how you'll try that, all things considered.** " Sento's heart drops to his foot when he hears a low, demonic whisper behind him. He turns around and sees a figure clad in black, glaring at him through a yellow visor.

Sento raises his Bottles, "The Bat-man…"

The figure pauses at that, " **It's Night Rogue.** "

"I DON'T CARE!"

 **HARINEZUMI! TANK!**

He charges at Night Rogue, cranking his lever, "GYAGH!"

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"HENSHIN!" As the Trial Form theme plays, Build slams his Hedgehog spines into Night Rogue's shoulder, but he ignores the damage completely, instead kneeing Build in the gut.

" **Random Bottles are useless against me…** "

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU TOOK MY MEMORIES! YOU TOOK MY LIFE!" He kicks at Night Rogue's chest, the Tank tread ripping against the bat insignia on Rogue's chest, making him tumble back slightly, " **Not so useless after all. Hm.** "

Night Rogue's multiple exhaust ports emit a heavy smokescreen, and once it fades, he's now standing, with one arm outstretched, his hand wrapped around a sword resembling industrial machinery.

 **STEAM BLADE!**

Build charges at him, swinging his left hand, summoning the Drill Crusher into it as he does, the two blades sparking against each other.

" **You've got spirit. But it won't save the girl.** "

"What're you talking about?" Build kicks Night Rogue in the gut, but he uses it to jump back, an enormous pair of wings emerging from his back as he does, allowing him to gracefully float back down, " **Hazard Level 1. Her body is too weak to withstand Smash conversion. If you return her to human form, she'll vanish. And if you don't, then she'll still burn out by the end of the day.** " He raises a small handgun, and waves it, steam coming from it. When the steam clears, he's gone.

The Smash roars in pain again, as jets of flame burst from all over its body.

Banjou falls to his knees, "Kasumi… No… Oi, Kasumi. It's me, Ryuga. Kasumi, listen. I made some new friends; I think you'll like them. They're nice people, Kasumi." He reaches out to the monster, grabbing her arm, "Kasumi. Kasumi, please listen to me. They're super nice. Mako's weird, but she's funny! Her dad's a doctor, y'know? He can do the operation, real cheap too! Kasumi… Please listen…" He presses his head against her, "Kasumi…"

She looks down to him, and raises her arms, before stumbling back and roaring, fires bursting from her body again.

"Kasumi! Don't hurt yourself! Please, listen to me! Tell me you can hear me!"

Ryuko watches on, tears welling in her eyes, "No… No, how is this happening? Sento! Do something!"

Build stares blankly, before reaching for some Fullbottles.

 **RABBIT! SOUJIKI!**

He cranks the lever without any comments.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up." Now, his left arm is covered by an enormous vacuum cleaner, as he approaches the Smash, which suddenly looks to him and aims its arm, shooting a wave of fire at him. He raises the cleaner, absorbing the fireball, which collects in his left shoulder compartment. He flicks a switch on it, letting the fire out high into the air, before raising more Bottles.

 **GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up."

 **GORILLA-MOND! YAY!**

Build wraps the Gorilla fist around the crank and starts spinning it a second time, "I'm sorry, Banjou."

 **READY, GO!**

The flames turn into diamonds, collecting into a single massive piece, while Banjou's eyes widen in horror.

 **VOLTECH FINISH! YAY!**

" _NO!_ " Build shatters the diamond wall with his fist, propelling the shards around Kasumi, which causes the Smash to collapse, and he runs up and gut punches her, his fist tears a phantom-image of the Smash up into the air, held aloft by the swirling diamonds, while below, a frail young woman collapses to the ground.

Banjou suddenly runs up, "Kasumi!" He grabs her, "Kasumi, Kasumi!"

Ryuko covers her mouth, "No…"

The girl barely can raise her head, "Ryu… ga?"

"It's me, Kasumi! I'm here now. It's alright, we can fix this!"

Kasumi coughs, as spiraling, bright dust comes off her body, "It's okay… I'll be fine. I'm sorry I couldn't… help you… If you never met me, you'd be happier. I'm sorry for that…"

Ryuga shakes his head, "Nothing could've made me happier than meeting you! You're my whole world, Kasumi! Don't leave, please don't leave me! I love you, Kasumi!"

"I love you too, my dragon…. boy…" The girl fades away, leaving only the remaining essence floating above in the diamonds. Build sighs and raises an empty Bottle, letting the essence fall into the bottle, and transforms back.

"Banjou. Let's go."

Banjou stares at the emptiness in his arms.

"Banjou. Come on."

"It doesn't matter…" He slumps down, arms slamming against the grass.

Sento grabs Banjou, "You really think it doesn't matter? You wanna go back to being a murderer in jail? DO YOU THINK SHE'D WANT THAT?"

Ryuko reaches for them, "Guys, I think we should-"

"It's fine." Banjou stands up, and starts walking away, a blank expression on his face.

LINE

Sanageyama watches the feed from the park security cameras, unable to process what he just witnessed.

"Ogura Kasumi… is dead? She's just gone?"

Satsuki narrows her gaze, "Inumuta, what's the progress on tracking this 'Night Rogue'?"

"It's impossible. It seems that he somehow has the ability to physically teleport himself. Whoever he is, he's long gone from our radar. I'm going to try to run some decryption sequences on the voice samples we got, and see if I can remove the voice modulator to get his real voice. That should narrow down the search a fair bit."

Behind them, Himuro Gentoku squeezes the Fullbottle in his pocket, a lone tear in his eye.

* * *

Banjou's in the Nascita laboratory, striking a punching bag hanging in the corner, fury evident in his every motion. "Grah! Yah! ORA! GAH! AH!" The bag keeps bouncing back, and each time it does, so does the image of Kasumi's last smile.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Banjou's eyes glisten red, and he swings his fist, tearing the bag from its support.

He stares at the dropped punching bag, huffing and panting, before dropping to his knees and raising his head to the ceiling, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH-Agh!" His scream quickly drops into bitter, croaking sobs, as he leans against the stand for the punching bag, "Kasumi…"

Sento and Ryuko descend down the stairs, "Banjou?" They see Banjou sobbing, "Er… Banjou, I…"

"SHUT UP!" He turns, glaring at the Kamen Rider, "She's gone! The one person I had left! She's the only one who believed me! And then that… That Rogue guy! He took her _away from me_!" He kicks the bag again, rolling it to the side, "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?"

Ryuko steps forward slowly, "Hey… Banjou, listen…" She sits next to him, "When my dad… died… I was right there when it happened. I entered the house and saw him, with this very Scissor Blade jutting from his stomach."

"Why do I care?"

"Because he told me that if I took the blade and hunted down the bitch who did it, I'd be going after a cruel fate or something. The peaceful option would be to walk away and be free." She looks at the crimson weapon, "I was so hurt that all I could think of was getting back at whoever did this to my dad. I want that bitch to know how much I hurt when she took my dad away from me. But the more I think about it, the more I realize that these guys will keep hurting other people like they hurt us. I don't want normal guys like Mako or Misora to hurt the way we do."

Ryuga glares at his own fist, balled up and white from the pressure, "…"

"You don't have to say anything. I understand."

 _ **DING!**_

Banjou jumps at the ding of the purifier machine, as Sento casually cracks it open, looking inside, "Hm. Oi, Banjou." He tosses the contents to the boxer, who catches it.

"Dragon?" The blue Fullbottle shows the insignia of a Chinese dragon's head, gazing back at Ryuga.

"There's the 'Ryu' I guess. It's Kasumi's Bottle… So you can have it." Banjou grips it tight, pulling it to his chest, "Thanks."

* * *

Within the Sewing Club basement, Himuro Gentoku walks through the hallways, looking around cautiously.

"God, I hate this." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out what was hidden before.

A purple Fullbottle, marked with the face of a screaming bat.

In his other hand, sits a compact handgun with industrial equipment jutting from its sides.

He shakes the Bottle for a few moments, before jamming it onto the slide on the gun.

 **BAT!**

A hard rock solo echoes through the basement, as Gentoku raises the gun to the side of his head, " _Jouketsu_."

 **MIST MATCH! BAT! BAT-BA-BAT! FIRE!**

Steam emits from the gun, spraying around Gentoku, and when it fades, Night Rogue stands in his place. He walks over to a special wall, and raises his gun, turning himself into steam, flowing through a special passage. When he exits, he's in another laboratory, darker and slightly muskier than the first. He walks over to a plush chair and slaps himself down on it, sighing as he does.

" **Another Fullbottle has been purified. Only a few more to go. The war draws ever closer.** "

He raises the Bat Fullbottle to the light, letting the light shine through the glass.

" **We must do whatever it takes to make sure Touto reigns supreme over the other nations. That is what Faust is for after all. However…** "

He turns his head to look at the figure to his left, " **What brings you here, Stalk?** "

Blood Stalk, a figure in a crimson and emerald cobra-themed outfit, lounges against a wall, " **Oh, nothing much! I just decided to drop in and give a little update. Since tomorrow's Saturday and all, I wanted to test out the Academy's weekend defenses, maybe with a Smash or something.** "

Night Rogue turns fully in his chair, " **Send a Smash? To Honnouji? The cannon fire will reduce it to ash in an instant.** "

Blood Stalk giggles, " **Oh, I wouldn't be sure about that. Now, run along. After all, you have your own duties to perform, Student Council Vice President~** " Stalk draws out every syllable, mocking Rogue as he dissipates. The instant Rogue is gone, Stalk hops into the chair and lounges back, pulling up a tablet, displaying the interior of Nascita, " **Banjou Ryuga, you're one step closer… Hehehe… Hahaha… GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

The halls of Faust echo with the laughter of the World Hunter, as the moon hangs low in the night sky.

* * *

 **This chapter song is from the Doctor Who OST, composed by Murray Gold.**

 **Another one finished. I'm surprised at my own pacing. Work has kept me busy but honestly if it wasn't for that I probably would've slapped in an extra chapter. I think I'm gonna slow down a little after this point, and try to put a bit more quality in now that the full 'opener' is basically over with. Ryuko has Senketsu, Build's got bottles, Banjou's GF is dead (black comedy, har har). All the essential elements are in place and honestly I'm rather pleased with how it looks so far.**

 **As for the Soichi vs Barazo gimmick, I wanted a mix between the Dinkleberg dynamic from Fairly Odd Parents and the Ned Flanders dynamic. Soichi tries to be nice to Barazo, but they still don't get along. It's not a matter of actual compatibility, but rather just two old dudes who don't like each other.**

 **Comments? Complaints? Compliments? Condescending remarks?**

 **Thank you all for your time. Ciao~**


	4. Experience

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 4: Experience**

Saturday in Honnou City. For the student body, it's normally the closest they get to peace and time away from the iron grip of Kiryuin Satsuki.

For a few, devoted students, whose loyalty is almost of complete reverence, it's the time to monitor and maintain important parts of the systems of Honnouji Academy.

Today is not a normal Saturday.

The shadow of a winged beast flies over Honnouji Academy, as self defense turrets roar.

"Prepare the AA cannons immediately!" "It's too fast, they can't lock on properly!" "What about the smaller turrets?" "It's resistant to their firepower! The damn thing may as well be wearing a Two-Star Uniform!"

For Inumuta Houka, today is a most stressful day.

"Is this the power of a Smash?"

Said Student Council President, along with her VP, are on a flight to the Kiryuin Manor, for a task she deemed 'utmost importance'.

Which means that for the weekend, Inumuta has to butt heads with the other Elite Four over what to do without their leader's immense presence and charisma to contain them.

Gamagoori flicks his wrist, extending a whip from his arm and lashing out at the Smash, which dodges his attacks.

Sanageyama had already decided to sit on the sides and watch, since, according to him, "There's no point in a swordsman trying to kill a swallow." Which, while Inumuta was certain was a reference, basically meant that he couldn't help.

Jakuzure, similarly, refused to be involved, however for a more petty reason.

"I don't wanna work with the Toad and the Dog!"

While Inumuta's loyalty to her is absolute, it's moments like this where he seriously considers going on the run again.

"COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN PROPERLY DISCIPLINE YOU!"

 _Very_ serious consideration.

"You're not gonna hit it if you keep swinging like that. It's out of your range, Ira."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR COMMENTARY SANAGEYAMA!" Hm. Fascinating. Gamagoori's face appears to be developing extreme blood vessel swelling. Potentially due to this being the first time in the history of the school that Gamagoori hasn't been able to put a fight against someone offending the school.

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"HENSHIN!"

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**

At that moment, Build leaps into the courtyard atop his motorcycle, blasting with his weapon at the Smash. Inumuta's eyes widen. ' _Yes! Now's the time to get real, comprehensive data on Build's powers, and impress Lady Satsuki!_ '

The Kamen Rider rides around, his gun slamming just near the Smash's sides repeatedly.

" _Shori no hosoku wa kimatta!_ " He pushes a button on the touch screen- ' _Wait he has a touch screen on his bike?_ ' Inumuta taps at his PDA more.

' _What. The. Hell. The data is nigh incomprehensible. The engine appears to be dominated by a hefty mix of some sort of computer and a_ _THERMONUCLEAR REACTOR. WHAT IS HE RIDING?_ '

The bike suddenly jerks itself against the side of Honnouji's walls, driving so fast it's able to maintain itself along the sides.

"KIRYU! DRIVING MOTORCYCLES INSIDE HONNOUJI ACADEMY GROUNDS IS PROHIBITED BY SCHOOL RULES!"

"Don't need a license to drive a smartphone!"

' _Note; Gamagoori may need to seek some sort of stress relief method. It appears that he's to develop an aneurysm at his current rate._ '

Build takes a few more shots, before raising up another Bottle.

' _More data?_ '

 **SOUJIKI!**

' _Wait what._ '

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"BUILD UP!"

As the jazz number finishes, Build raises the Cleaner arm, drawing in the Smash from its airborne position, closer and closer. With his free hand, he holds two more bottles, which he shakes and slams against his belt.

 **GORILLA! TANK! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!" He leaps off of the Machine Builder, slamming the Gorilla fist into the Smash's face. The Smash falls backwards, tumbling against the earth, as Build cranks his lever again.

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH ATTACK!**

He slams his fist against its gut, before leaping into a reverse roundhouse kick, knocking the Smash into the earth, and exploding. He raises an empty Bottle to it, absorbing the explosion.

"Ooh, nice! Maybe this Bottle will let me fly. Wonder what it could be?"

"HALT, KIRYU SENTO!" Gamagoori leaps over Build, landing between him and the exit, "YOU DARE TO LEAVE HONNOUJI ACADEMY? AFTER THE DAMAGES YOU'VE CAUSED TO IT, AND THE DISRESPECT YOU SHOWED TO OUR STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT?"

Build briefly looks at the Bottle in hand, then back to Gamagoori, "Yes."

 **RABBIT! SOUJIKI! ARE YOU READY?**

As Gamagoori processes the bluntness of the statement, he suddenly feels a very _painful_ sensation against his face, where Build has used as a platform to leap to freedom.

Gamagoori grits his teeth and begins sputtering unintelligent gibberish, which even Inumuta's sophisticated software cannot decode.

' _Never thought I'd say this but I would really appreciate Himuro being around right about now._ '

* * *

Sento and Ryuko are sitting in Mikisugi's house, "You said as soon as we beat the Tennis Club Captain you'd explain what you knew about everything, so talk." Sento adjusts the Drill Crusher, making it rev occasionally, noting the readings on the side, as Ryuko aims her Scissor Blade at the man's scruffy face.

"Kids these days are so willing to rush into dangerous situations…" He waves his hand over his face, revealing his clean-shaven look and youthful expression.

"Life Fiber."

The word throws both youths for a brief loop, "Say what now?"

His shirt flies open, nipples glowing purple again, "Life Fibers are unusual kinds of fabrics with strange abilities. Imbuing them into clothing in the proper way can gift a person with extraordinary powers. One-Star Goku Uniforms have 10% Life Fibers. 2-Star have 20%, and so forth. However, some outfits are entirely composed of Life Fibers. That is a Kamui."

' _Ping pong circulate, ping pong circulate!_ '

Ryuko looks down at Senketsu, "That's what he is?"

"The secrets of Life Fibers are only known to the Kiryuin Conglomerate and Matoi Isshin, your father. It's likely they attacked him to make sure the secret of their power was kept under lock and key, as well as to acquire the Kamui he developed."

Sento looks at Ryuko's outfit briefly, "So… where do you fit into this?"

Mikisugi tears his shirt open to press his hand dramatically to his chest, "I was an associate of Matoi Isshin, and he was trying to help me overthrow the Kiryuin family and end their plan for world domination."

Sento's watchful eye over Senketsu suddenly turns softer, "So it's a tool for peace and justice, then?"

"I… suppose it's an apt metaphor. But before he died, he sent a letter warning me that in the event of his death I was to unite you, Matoi Ryuko, with his Kamui."

Ryuko's eyes bulge, "So that pitfall was your doing?"

"I'm afraid so. I do apologize for the rough landing, but I did try to arrange the softest clothes to cushion your fall."

Sento scratches his hair, "So how does Katsuragi Takumi fit into all this? Did Matoi Isshin share any secrets of Life Fibers with him?"

Mikisugi shakes his head, "While Matoi did mentor Katsuragi, I don't think he shared any secrets, at least not intentionally. But I'm still not sure, he was a secretive man, after all. I suppose it's also why he interned Katsuragi Takumi. From the way he described the kid apparently they were two peas in a pod."

"So the murder of Katsuragi Takumi could be connected to Matoi Isshin's?"

"Possibly, even I don't know much about Katsuragi's death, beyond that the circumstances were somewhat suspect. From what I can tell based on some stolen autopsy files, the alleged time of death didn't quite match up to the coroner's report, albeit the coroner disappeared and came back as a Smash that you defeated a few months later, which, if anything, is more suspect."

"So that Satsuki chick ordered my dad dead, then his assistant to cover it all up?"

Mikisugi shrugs, "Who knows?"

"What do we do if we find more information?"

"Don't contact me at school. I've maintained my cover for this long; I'd like to keep it a little longer. I'll make the arrangements when we need to talk. When we're at school, we're nothing more than teacher and students. Of course, that line can be crossed here…"

Sento and Ryuko both aim their weapons at Mikisugi simultaneously, "By 'that line'…" "Do you mean the line between life and death?"

Sento shakes his head, "Let's head back and sort things out later, with clearer heads, okay Ryuko?"

* * *

Ryuko sighs as she sits in the basement of Nascita with Mako, Sento, and Banjou, as they all have a set of cards in their hands.

"How about… UNO?" Mako grins as she drops a card atop the center pile.

"OH COME ON! YOU CAN'T GO TO UNO WITH A WILD DRAW FOUR LIKE THAT!" Banjou snarls at her as he slowly draws the cards.

" _ **Ryuko, I don't like this game.**_ "

"What're you talking about, Senketsu?" She looks down to the orange and red lapel, which shifts to look out to the stairwell, " _ **That deck has given you nothing but blue cards. I'm a beautiful red, it should be giving you red!**_ " "You're so petty, Senketsu."

Sento stops and looks at her, "You really hear a voice from your uniform?"

"Yes he talks! And right now he says that he could never win at this game."

" _ **Ryuko! Don't treat me like this!**_ " Tears bubble in his sole 'eye', as Ryuko tries to wipe it off.

Banjou looks closely at the uniform, "I can't hear nothing. Maybe we gotta be closer to hear it…" He turns his ear to Ryuko, who backs away as he tries to move his head right against her chest.

" _ **Ryuko, I don't want him pressing up against me like this! It's creepy!**_ "

"I know Senketsu! Banjou, what're you doing?"

"I think I heard something for a second!" Banjou leans closer, "Talk to me, magical vampire sailor uniform!"

" _ **He can hear me? Alright… Banjou Ryuga, can you hear my voice?**_ "

"I hear a mumbling noise. It's like… something's flapping in the wind!"

" _ **Maybe he'll hear this better… I-**_ " _**DING!**_

Banjou screams and leaps away from the purifying machine, falling atop Ryuko, while Sento reacts with more zeal, "BOTTLE!"

"BANJOU GET OFFA ME!" Ryuko brings up her knee, but fails to calculate exactly _where_ she was about to hit.

 **YAY!**

As Banjou clutches onto his most vital area, Ryuko stands up, "What a baby."

Sento admires the orange Fullbottle in his hand, "Taka? Amazing~"

Ryuko notices a contraption on his desk resembling a warped Gatling gun, "Hey, what's this thing?"

Sento plucks it from her hands, "It's my prototype weapon for the Gatling Fullbottle." He holds up said Bottle in one hand, "The Gatling Fullbottle actually can generate its own Gatling guns on its body, but they're messy and not really that well designed, so I made this and copied some of the Gatling's bottle essence into it. However it can't reach its full potential unless I get its Best Match, and put that essence into the weapon as well. Hmm… ' _Blank_ -Gatlinger…"

Banjou, having finally recovered, raises his head and grabs the Taka Bottle off the table, "What's a Best Match anyways?"

Sento's hair pricks up, "Oh, yes! That's actually a rather interesting question! Every Bottle's essence reacts to another randomly, and somehow the resulting form is stronger than usual. For instance, Rabbit's half is usually pretty reliable for movement or kicks, albeit any Two-Star Uniform would probably be able to keep pace with it. When used as a Best Match with Tank, however, the Rabbit side is able to propel me further, and bring me up to a greater level of strength!"

Mako gapes, "You're as strong as a Three-Star, Sento? That's amazing! Can you enter the Student Council? I bet you'd do lots of cool stuff there! Like responding to everyone's complaints and fighting lots of evil super villains and becoming a super god mode fighter! A-a-and maybe you'll-" Sento puts a bucket on Mako's head, and she keeps talking, ignoring him entirely.

Banjou looks to the Dragon Bottle in his pocket, "Bottles power you up, huh?"

Sento shakes his hair, "See, the Owner has a special panel here in the wall-" He motions to a set of slots in the wall, "And when I plug bottles in, it can tell me if it's a Best Match!" He slides Gorilla and Diamond into the slots, and they shine briefly, displaying the G/D hologram shown from the Driver. "Originally the Build Driver wouldn't tell the difference, so I upgraded it to announce Best Matches. Incredible, right?"

"That is pretty sweet, I guess. I wish Senketsu could change himself up. Anything would be better than that skimpy getup." Ryuko yanks down on the top half of Senketsu, trying to keep her midriff covered.

Banjou, meanwhile, is staring at a bunch of the Fullbottles on the table, "Best Match, huh? What would a Gatling gun work best with?"

Sento scoffs, "No way you can just figure it out. I've been studying the chemical compositions and mathematical formulae just to comprehend what the Fullbottles are even made of, you can't possibly just-"

 **TAKA! GATLING! BEST MATCH!**

The Build Driver's steady beat echoes in the laboratory as Sento gapes, Ryuko chuckles, and Mako swoons.

"I got it! It's an animal… and a machine!" Ryuga shoves the Driver into Sento's face, "How do ya like my sixth sense?"

Mako gasps, "Oh! The bird and the gun! Bird has a gun! BIRD HAS A GUN! TURRET ON THAT OSPREY! EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" She ducks behind Sento's computer desk, as Misora gapes from the open door.

"Forget it. No questions. Tired. Sleeping now."

Ryuko didn't blame her.

Sento stares at the Taka bottle and the blank Gatling weapon, "Taka-Gatlinger? Hmm… Hawk-Gatlinger! That's it!" He shoves it onto the table, reaching for wires and machines to attach to the prototype weapon.

" _ **Ryuko, what just happened?**_ "

"No clue Senketsu. Let's just get out of here before anything else weird happens-"

"Oh! Wait! Ryuko, before you go, I wanted to analyze Senketsu briefly, and see if there's a way for the rest of us to hear his voice."

" _ **You can do that?**_ " Both Ryuko and Senketsu speak as one briefly, as Sento grins, "If Banjou can hear his voice, it's likely due to the Smash experiments on his body, but that means there's some sort of signal coming from it we can identify. It's possible you can only hear it through its connection to your own biology, but that means it's still a signal. I think I can develop a sort of translation device able to detect the signals Senketsu sends to you, and turn them into a text-to-speech device."

"Alright! Now nobody will think I'm crazy anymore!"

* * *

"I REGRET WHAT I SAID BEFORE! I'M CRAZY FOR LISTENING TO YOU!" Ryuko is now strapped to a variety of plugs, wires, and scanners, most of which are attached to Senketsu, which means that she has to let him attach every one to his chest, skirt, ribs, armpits, and cleavage.

"Calm down, you'll thank me later. Now, Senketsu- _san_ , please give us a sample signal to make sure I can read your communications properly."

" _ **Er... testing, testing, 1, 2, 3?**_ "

A variety of pings and whistles and vibrations on the screen fill Sento's face with amazement, "It _is_ talking! I've never seen anything like this before!"

Banjou leans over his shoulder, "So now what?"

"Well, we might be here for a few hours. Go ahead and take Misora around town for a bit, Mako. She needs to get out some. Call us if you need us."

Ryuko reaches out her arm, "Mako… help me!"

" _ **Ryuko, get this stuff off of me! It feels funny! And it's wrinkling my beautiful weave!**_ "

" _AMAZING~_ "

* * *

"It's finally finished! The brand-new, Kamui weave translation software!" Sento holds up a small, golden pin, brandishing a single star. Sento dances around for a bit, before Ryuko smacks him in the head, "GIVE ME THAT YOU HALF-WIT!"

" _ **Ryuko, please don't push it in too hard! I don't want it to make too big a hole! Oh why can't it just be Velcro?**_ "

"Get over it ya baby bib!" She jabs it into the area right underneath the right, eye patch-like lapel, and it crackles and whizzes for a brief moment. " _ **Ow…**_ "

" _ **Hello? Can anyone hear me? Sento?**_ "

Sento looks at the Kamui with glee, "IT WORKS! YES! Yes I can hear you! Oh, ain't I great? Ain't I the best? AIN'T I A GENIUS?" He shouts to the high heavens, and suddenly Soichi hits him from behind with a wooden spoon, "Quit shouting!"

"Owner! That hurt…"

"Gonna hurt ya more if you keep back-talking. Now see here, Sento, I did some digging and I think I've got something out at the harbor. There's someone coming in on a boat tonight who worked at the Honnou Penitentiary." He hands a photo forward, "The man's name is Nabeshima Masahiro."

Banjou steps up, "That's the guy who took me to the gas mask freaks! He's gotta know something!"

Ryuko steps forward, " _ **We'll go.**_ "

Soichi gapes, "The uniform talks?"

"Yep! And he's gonna help me get some answers! Sento, you can stay behind if ya want."

Sento, who is already working on the Hawk-Gatlinger, merely waves them off, "It's just one guy. Even you should be able to handle it."

Banjou's hand squeezes around the Dragon Bottle, "Ryuko, I wanna go, too. This guy's the reason I lost Kasumi."

Ryuko looks forlorn for a moment, and Senketsu twitches, " _ **I have no problems with him accompanying us. There should be no problems if he were to go.**_ "

Soichi throws Banjou a bundle of clothes, "Go in disguise. We don't need any Discipline Squad members catching you."

Banjou looks over the outfit and groans, "Aw, _come on, man!_ "

* * *

Ryuko gently walks through the street, a scowl on her face, "Come on, 'grandpa'. You need to hurry up!"

'Grandpa' Banjou huffs, "Don't tell me how too move my body missy! Back in my day before all this technology nonsense, kids took their time with things!" He's currently showing an exaggerated hunch, with a false cane, a fake beard, and a set of thick glasses on his nose.

" _ **Ryuko, I understand the importance of a disguise…**_ " Senketsu whispers, low enough for Ryuko and Banjou to hear, " _ **But why must you cover up my beautiful self with this ugly jacket?**_ " Senketsu whines, ruffling himself against Ryuko.

"Oi! This is my favorite jacket, you dunce! No offense but you're not exactly built for cold weather, Senketsu!" Ryuko is currently clad in her old jacket from before her transfer, which wraps over Senketsu, as well as a pair of baggy sweatpants over the skirt.

" _ **But… I'm a Kamui! I'm the greatest piece of clothes to exist!**_ " A passerby tosses a look and a chuckle, but ignores the two as they go closer and closer to the harbor.

"Not gonna lie, Senketsu, her jacket does still look good with you."

" _ **You mean it?**_ "

"Yeah. You got a skull look to ya, it has a skull on the back. Kinda obvious really."

As they come closer and closer, they see people coming off of the boat. Banjou watches closely at the pile of oncoming passengers, before locking eyes with a bald man, "That's him!" He tears off the beard and glasses, "NABESHIMA! GET OVER HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" The bald man gasps, before turning and running away.

" **BANJOU RYUGA DETECTED! HALT AND PLACE YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!** " Guardians aim their rifles at Banjou, who punches one through the skull.

"Eh? I wasn't that strong before…" He looks at the Dragon Bottle in his hand, "Awesome!" He shakes it briefly, before pummeling another and continuing his chase.

"Wait for me, dumbass!" Ryuko swipes the Seki Tekko, the shine of crimson light unleashing Senketsu's true form, as she chases after the fugitive and his prey.

Nabeshima barely makes it into a warehouse, huffing and gasping for air, "No… Why's he out? They should've left me alone… I did as they asked… Oh god are they gonna-"

" **No need to worry, Nabeshima** " The man's heart skips a beat as he sees a green glow in the rafters above, " **Your family will be alright, as per our agreement. But… As for you? Questions are a dangerous thing. So you'll just have to oblige us for now, okay?** " The barrel of a rifle aims from the shadows as a crimson leather glove adjusts dials and switches on its side.

 **DEVIL STEAM!**

"NO!" The steam overtakes him, leaving only the sound of his screams as the crimson figure slides through an open window.

Banjou runs in after him, but his jaw drops upon seeing what lies within.

A purple Smash, bearing twin blades, roars at Banjou before swinging its swords at him. Banjou barely has time to bring up his fist, and braces himself-

 _ **CLANG!**_

"Geez, you really gonna make me save you, ' _princess_ '?" Ryuko's Scissor Blade holds itself tight against the new Smash's edges, before shoving him back briefly, "This is Nabeshima, right? How'd he get turned so fast?"

"I don't know, but this must be Faust's fault! AND DON'T CALL ME A PRINCESS!"

" **BANJOU RYUGA, MATOI RYUKO, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! PLACE YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND YOU ARE TO BE-** " Before the Guardians can speak any more, the Smash suddenly dashes forward, cutting a few of them into pieces, causing the others to open fire blindly.

" **SMASH DETECTED! CALLING REINFORCEMENTS!** " One Guardian stops, its screen displaying a communication signal. Outside, the sound of Guardians flinging themselves against the warehouse doors echo across the harbor, and they tear themselves through the garage entrances, guns bared at Ryuko, Banjou, and the Smash.

 _ **BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM!**_

Suddenly, a portion of them collapse into spare parts as bullets render them to shreds, and behind them, Sento stands, cocky grin on his face, and the Drill Crusher in his hand, "How often am I going to have to bail you guys out of trouble?"

" **KIRYU SENTO YOU ARE INTERFERING WITH OFFICIAL BUSINESS! SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY AND YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO GO ON YOUR WAY!** "

Sento raises his Driver, slapping it onto his belt, "Now I think we all know what's about to happen here, right?" As he says that, a pair of orange and black Bottles emerges from his pockets.

" _Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ "

 **TAKA! GATLING! BEST MATCH!**

"Best Match! _KITA~_ " The cranking of the Driver is punctuated by the formation of a new Snap Ride Builder, this one is orange in the front, with short wings extending from its back, and the back is a dull gray, bearing an ammunition bandolier on its chest.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"HENSHIN!" The two pieces slap together, and the wings suddenly stretch, each wingspan now as long as Build is tall.

 **TENKU NO ABARENBOU! HAWK-GATLING! YAY!**

" _Shori no hosoku wa… kimatta!_ " Build runs one hand by his eyepiece, flicking his finger, and tubes extend from the Driver to his free hand.

 **HAWK-GATLINGER!**

In his palm, a black and orange miniature Gatling gun sits, bearing marks resembling the noble bird of prey. He jumps forwards, bullets flying from his gun as he does so. Each bullet stretches out, turning itself into an orange hawk composed of energy. The birds all dance around Ryuko and Banjou, before tearing through Guardians like wet paper. Build's wings extend and he glides over to their side, "How do you like it? My. In. Ven. Tion?"

Ryuko raises her blade, deflecting the Smash's sword, "It's great, now shut up and tell me what your great plan is this time!"

"I'll take the Smash. Ryuko, take the Guardians and get Banjou to safety." Build takes a few potshots at some Guardians, and roundhouse kicks the Smash backwards.

"Why do I need any saving?" Banjou throws a hard jab into a Guardian's gut, and pouts at Build as he asks this.

Both heroes turn to him, "Because you're a muscle headed moron!"

As Banjou pouts, Ryuko roars and tears through the hoard of machines, Scissor Blade twirling around her.

" _ **Banjou, hurry up! Ryuko doesn't have much blood-er, I mean, time left!**_ "

"Maybe if ya quit drinking it all, I wouldn't have that problem, would I?"

Banjou chases after her, occasionally punching a spare Guardian, "Wait for me!"

"You're the one taking forever!"

"I don't have a super-suit, dumbass!" He brings a haymaker, punching through a Smash's chest before removing his fist, shaking the Dragon Bottle, "COME ON!"

Ryuko steps between him and a bullet, her blade barely blocking it, "Quit messing around and get moving! I can stop bullets but you can't!"

"Shit! Fine… I'll be back!" He points at the Guardians as Ryuko throws him over her shoulder, "Hey! Don't hold me like this! I don't wanna look at your ass!"

"Then close your eyes idiot!"

" _ **Ryuko, we're running out of time.**_ " "I KNOW THAT, IT'S WHY WE'RE RUNNING!"

Meanwhile, Build leaps into the air, dancing over the Smash's swings, "Gonna have to do better than that!" He aims his weapon, firing rounds into it and knocking it aside.

The Smash stumbles, before spinning its blades, and suddenly two blades become four, and four become eight, and eight to sixteen.

"Illusions, eh? Well, it doesn't matter if I can blast all of you at once!" He takes another few shots, and some of them dissipate, and others use the chance to zoom in, slashing Build's chest and leg.

"Oof! That hurt. Guess this Best Match isn't that durable compared to the others…" He rolls onto his back as a Smash angles its blade at his heart. The Smash roars, blade pointed down, Build merely aims his wrist up, and pulls the trigger, sending a barrage of bullets right through the Smash illusion.

"I guess I'll just have to end this now!" His wings extend and he propels himself into the air, "Come on!"

 **10! 20! 30!**

The Smash leap up and follow him, swinging rabidly.

 **40! 50! 60! 70!**

Around Build, an enormous white sphere chart forms, pinning the Smash into the air, "Not done yet!"

 **80! 90! 100! FULL BULLET!**

" _IKUZE!_ " Build aims and unleashes the weapon's destructive hail of energy, each and every bullet finding itself a roost within one of the illusions, until they all fragment and dissipate, until only one remains, which soon crashes to the ground. Build lands, slowly, before aiming an empty Bottle at the green fireball in the concrete, absorbing it entirely, "Now then, let's chat."

" **Impressive show, but I think that your 'chat's' gonna have to wait a while, Kamen Rider.** " Suddenly, an enormous emerald energy cobra slithers in, swallowing Nabeshima whole, carting him off, and as Build watches in shock, a sudden, sharp point jams into his back, causing Sento to collapse.

As he hits the floor, he sees a man in crimson leather, with a large cobra imprinted on his chest.

"Cobra…?"

His last thoughts are of the demonic laughter echoing in the empty warehouse.

* * *

The helicopter whirring keeps Himuro Gentoku from falling asleep as he sits across from Satsuki, his hand locked in a death grip around the Lost Bat Fullbottle in his pocket. As the helicopter finally lowers itself into the countryside manor that the Kiryuin family had opulently enjoyed for centuries, Gentoku silently adjusts its cap, so he can lock it in place at a moment's notice, while his other hand places itself innocuously close to the secret opening in his jacket, where his Transteam Gun lies.

' _The Transteam System might not be a match for Kiryuin Ragyo or any particularly powerful COVERS in direct combat, but should worse come to worse, I'll be able to make a quick getaway with it._ '

"We're here, Gentoku."

"Alright, Satsuki." She tosses him a look of light disapproval, before stepping down from the helicopter and walking on, with her elderly butler in tow.

Soroi Mitsuzo, butler of Kiryuin Satsuki, motions to Gentoku, "Come, Master Gentoku. Time is of the essence."

"R-right." Gentoku's mind drifts back to the first time he ever saw these doors. ' _Every time I approach these doors, my heart races. This entire place sets my soul ablaze._ '

* * *

'The day I came to the Kiryuin manor was both the worst day of my childhood, and the best. _'_

" _Gentoku, we're here." A large hand nudges the six-year old lightly, "Come now. You're to meet someone very special today, so you'll need to wake up." '_ In hindsight, had I known the importance of that day I would've worn something other than a Godzilla T-shirt and bright blue sneakers. _'_

" _Hm? What is it, dad?" '_ His hair hadn't completely grayed yet, but the eagerness of his smile still hasn't changed after all these years. _'_

 _Himuro Taizan, Minister of Finance of Japan, strokes his son's hair, "Come on, Gentoku. Let's go." The boy steps out of the limousine, and gapes in awe at the sight before him. An enormous, sprawling manor stretches as far as his small eyes can see, and he can barely process the sight._

" _Where are we?"_

" _This is where you'll meet the most important person in your life." Taizan takes his son's hand and guides him, slowly, to the massive doors, which crank open, only to reveal-_

* * *

"HIMURO!" The Vice President snaps from his memories, almost drawing his Transteam Gun as he does, "Huh, what?"

"Focus." He realizes that they've descended into an underground section of the manor, where a large, heavy set of mechanical doors lie, with various warning signs and flashing klaxons depicting the severity of the scenario.

"What… What is this place?"

"It is where I shall claim what was rightfully meant to be mine. I originally did not intend to wear it until… _much_ later, but circumstances have forced my hand."

Himuro grips the Lost Bat Bottle, "You mean that Matoi girl and the Kamen Rider?"

"… Yes. Matoi wears a Kamui, after all. The only thing able to stand up to a Kamui is another of its kind, equal in power."

' _I wouldn't be so sure of that, Sats-chan._ ' Gentoku feels for the Transteam Gun, ' _Equal power…_ '

* * *

 _The doors open, and Gentoku is walked through the enormous hallways, as a veritable army of servants all bow respectfully and address him and his father, "Minister Himuro, young Master Gentoku."_

" _What is this place, father?"_

" _The Kiryuin manor." His response is curt and simple, but carries weight._

" _Who's that?"_

" _The Kiryuin family is one of Japan's oldest and most successful makers of clothes. Their company, REVOCS, is one of the biggest in the world, Gentoku. They've made a lot of money and brought it back to Japan._ " _'_ When I was young, I assumed my father to be the greatest hero of the Japanese government. _'_

 _Gentoku's smile widens, "And that means that you're the one who makes sure the numbers are right! Because you're the smartest man in the government!" '_ His perfect knowledge of the Japanese government's finances meant that he caught many, many corrupt men in the past who embezzled or stole funds from it. _'_

" _That's right. Their earnings contribute directly to Japan's economy. And a long time ago, the lady of the house, Kiryuin Ragyo, has asked me a favor." '_ Many told me my father was the perfect man for the job. He didn't have affiliations. He never took sides. All he wanted was for Japan as a country to prosper. _'_

 _"What's that, dad?"_

" _Something that should've never happened to begin with." '_ Sometimes I wonder if I agree with him on that or not. _'_

* * *

"Lady Satsuki, I'm afraid I have express orders to not allow even you beyond this point." Gentoku's thoughts are interrupted by Satsuki bashing the guards' stomachs with the pommel of her Bakuzan.

They press on, with Gentoku getting twitchier and twitchier with every steaming machine and droning computer. He looks to the center of the room and sees a mechanical casing with a large sheet of bulletproof glass, and inside is a wrapping. Inside the wrapping, a uniform lies folded tightly.

Suddenly, behind him, Gentoku hears a harsh, nasally voice barking.

"Soroi! You cannot allow this to happen! Lady Satsuki! You were banned by your mother from approaching that Kamui! As the steward of the Kiryuin manor, I, Kuroido Takiji, am to stop you!"

"Stop me?" Satsuki presses her hand against a fingerprint scanner, which only gives a soft _beep_ as acknowledgement, causing the glass barrier to lower, allowing the thick wrapping to quiver.

"Kiryuin Satsuki cannot be stopped by the wills of lesser beings, especially not pathetic, shameless pigs in human clothing!"

"But Lady Ragyo said you were to not remove your wedding dress above all else!"

Satsuki snarls, "I will not bow to your commands, you sniveling cretin! Now, then." Her uniform slips off, with Gentoku covering his face as she does, "It's time for the lady of the house to get changed."

* * *

 _As they continue to walk through the awfully long hallways, Taizan speaks slowly, with shuddering breaths, "In ancient times in Japan, powerful families would make… arrangements to insure their strengths would be eternally bound together, and their combined empires… would help to make the future bright and prosperous."_

" _Why is this important, father?" '_ I thought my father's breathing was because he was sick or tired. _'_

" _The Kiryuins are… very, very old, and very- er, traditional, my son. The government wants us to form a contract with them, but in order to make this contract, the Kiryuin family desired something… very specific." Himuro Taizan squeezes Gentoku's hand tightly at that. '_ I wondered if he was going to do something dangerous, like in the Seven Samurai, and we would have to fight off some sort of evildoers. I didn't know the evil was already right here. _'_

" _Money? Lots of money?" '_ I always assumed he was superhuman, he could stop any bad guy or evil politician from hurting the country. _'_

" _No, my son. In ancient times, political alliances were made through one thing; uniting the two families through marriage." '_ He accomplished feats lesser men could never understand. He perfectly balanced the budget of the nation, he kept office morale high, and he was always there for me when I was young. _'_

" _Huh?" '_ On that day, I learned he was as human as the rest of us. _'_

" _What I'm trying to say is this; we've arranged for the daughter of the Kiryuin family to be your bride." '_ Not even he could stop the dark will of the Kiryuin family. _'_

 _Gentoku stops short before the final set of doors, "My what, father?"_

 _Himuro Taizan removes his glasses and wipes his eyes, "You're to marry Kiryuin Satsuki, and cement REVOCS as a full ally of the Japanese government."_

* * *

Gentoku stares at the bundle in Satsuki's hands. She draws Bakuzan, slicing open the container, and pulling the innocuous white outfit into the light, "Come, Junketsu."

' _What kind of sick, twisted person makes a Kamui a 'wedding dress'?_ ' Gentoku draws out the Lost Bat Bottle, keeping his back to the wall, and the Bottle between both, concealed from view, as he shakes it, activating the contents within.

' _It's dormant. I can take it down right now if I use the Transteam Gun… But she would hate me forever._ ' With that, Himuro Gentoku considers his options wisely.

* * *

 _The doors pry open to show a lone girl, sitting amidst various untouched toys and games, instead opting to swing a toy sword around with practiced reverie. '_ I thought she was dancing when I first saw her. _'_

" _Say hello, Gentoku." '_ I realized, that the look in my father's eyes wasn't one of any sort of illness. My father was afraid. _'_

 _Gentoku walked forwards, and picked up another toy sword, holding it in a fencing stance, aiming at Satsuki, "E-En garde!" '_ At that moment I could only do one thing; prove to him I was strong enough to make him not have to be afraid. _'_

 _Satsuki stops swinging and turns to Gentoku, "Why do you challenge me?" '_ I saw this lonely girl, and thought that the strongest thing to do was to make her happy. _'_

 _Gentoku tilts his head, "Because you have nobody to play with." '_ I didn't even know who she was until twenty minutes later. _'_

" _I'm. Not. Play-"_

" _Gotcha!" Gentoku jabs her in the face, and the sound of plastic impacting nose echoes through the room._

" _Oh I'm so sorry!" Gentoku reaches out, grabbing her shoulder, "I just wanted to play!"_

 _In the corner, Soroi gasps lightly, "Young lady, are you alright? I'll get-" The toy sword raises at him, "No need, Soroi." She levels the sword into an Iaijustu draw stance, as a small trickle of blood flows from her nose, and a smug smile appears on her face, "I'm going to have a play-date." '_ That day, my fate was forever intertwined with the evil of the Kiryuin family, but I met the most important person in my life. The happiest day of my childhood, truly was also the worst. _'_

* * *

Gentoku gasps as the uniform's lapels stretch and reveal a set of silken eyes, glaring murderously at Satsuki.

"Satsuki, don't!"

"You are not to order me around, Himuro!" Satsuki screeches, as she raises the Bakuzan, drawing it across her finger, "With this blood oath, you and I are bound as one, Junketsu."

Blood drips onto the Kamui slowly, when suddenly the lapel eyes widen and stretch, before the whole thing jumps onto her, wrapping around her entire form.

"SATSUKI!" "LADY SATSUKI!"

' _Fucking hell!_ ' Gentoku raises the Transteam Gun, and almost places the Lost Bat bottle in, when Satsuki's indignant roar hits his ears.

"ASK NOT THE SPARROW HOW THE EAGLE SOARS!" A brilliant flash of blue light makes Gentoku cover his eyes.

"FOR KIRYUIN SATSUKI… EVEN A KAMUI IS NOTHING MORE THAN A MERE GARMENT! GRAAAAAAAAGH!"

' _Satsuki… Please don't die._ '

* * *

 **This chapter is based on ' _Experience_ ' by Ludovico Einaudi.**

 **I wanted the 'climax moment' to be the entire second half to fit the long song, so it's a bit different.**

 **Anyways, now that Hawk-Gatling's on scene I can get onto some more interesting action scenes I've dreamed of for a while. It is one of my more beloved Best Matches out of the main Touto Bottles, but honestly I think it got too much attention later in the show. Because it can fly, it always got used instead of… A BIKE? Oh wait, it's not like he's a Kamen RIDER!**

 **Also I regret how I couldn't come up with a more original idea for his translation device, but a pin is small enough that I won't have to alter anything. I always planned for him to interact with the cast. Hell, I just wanted him to interact with the main cast of KLK. Could you imagine a convo between him and Mako? Oh wait, I already have.**

 **And as for Gentoku and Satsuki. The idea of them being engaged was actually brought to my attention last week. The way I figure it, it is** _ **definitely**_ **a Ragyo thing to do, to dig her claws into the Touto government like that.**

 **Assuming she hasn't bribed everyone already.**

 **And as for Taizan. I realized that up until this point, we didn't know who he was prior to the Skywall. I noticed that Touto was the only remotely stable nation out of the three, partly because of how he wasn't exposed to the Pandora Box light, but then I thought 'what decisions would he have made to insure it remained stable enough to resemble modern Japan'? I looked around, and honestly 'Minister of Finance' looked like the most levelheaded position to me.**

 **I decided to give more background to him, as well. Himuro sounds like the guy who's ultra-nationalist. His actual last words in the show were for his son to unite the country and stop the bad guys. He's devoted to the** _ **idea**_ **of Japan as a** _ **nation**_ **. Anyone else can BTFO. So naturally, pre-Skywall Himuro would be a pencil-pushing badass. If anyone can balance Touto, maintain peace in Japan,** _ **and**_ **fight off takeover attempts from hostile governments for** _ **ten years**_ **, then he's definitely got to have been doing a great job when he only had to balance budgets.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Ciao~**


	5. Yell Dead Cell

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 5: Yell Dead Cell**

Sento rubs his head, slowly sitting up, "Gah… What happened?"

Soichi grabs him, "Steady now, steady. Ryuko and Banjou came back and found you unconscious. What happened? Did Nabeshima get away?"

Sento looks around, "Nabeshima… Someone took him. Someone like Night Rogue… Cobra."

Soichi blinks, "Cobra?"

"Yeah. Some sort of Cobra-Man."

"Another one? Damn, these guys are gonna be a pain, aren't they?" _**DING!**_

The purifier machine swings open, revealing a small purple Fullbottle.

Sento's hair perks up, "Some good news!" He climbs out of bed, and walks over to the machine, Soichi behind him.

" _Nan ja?_ **[1]** " "Ninja!" The Fullbottle is inscribed with the image of a shuriken, and the purple N on the top leaves little to the imagination.

Misora steps out of the machine, "So what now?"

"Right now our primary goal is to find where Nabeshima went, and who took him. The Cobra-Man is our top priority. If we can find him, we can find out why Banjou was framed for the murder of Katsuragi."

Ryuko walks down the stairs, "Hey, you're up. Listen, I gotta ask you something, Sento."

 _ **CRASH! CLANG!**_

"Guts! Guts Guts!" A strange barking noise turns Soichi's face red, "NOT THAT DOG AGAIN!" He charges up the stairs, "GET OUT OF MY BEAN SUPPLY YOU MANGY MUTT! I KNOW BARAZO SENT YOU! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN NEUTER YOU LIKE HE SHOULD'VE DONE AGES AGO!"

As Ryuko hears the sound of Soichi's failed attempts at animal cruelty, she turns to Sento, "Er… Like I was saying, I got a question."

"I have an answer." Sento's smirk grows as he admires the Fullbottle in the light.

"Why're you helping me like this anyways? I'm not complaining, I appreciate it a lot. But what're you getting out of it?"

Sento's smile falters, as he sets the Fullbottle down, and plops onto his computer chair, tapping in some keys.

"Because it's not justice if you're expecting a reward."

The bluntness of the comment takes Ryuko by surprise.

"It puts a smile on my face, you know. Saving people. You can't really see with the mask on, but…" He trails off, as he waves around at his face, before hitting enter, "Well… The Touto Advanced Physics Institution was studying the Pandora Box, and it seems that these two were on part of the team for that. If that's the case, then someone like Kiryuin Satsuki wouldn't want them dead."

"What's that mean?"

"The Pandora Box is rumored to possess an unlimited source of energy. It is what created the Skywalls, after all. So, logically speaking, if Matoi Isshin and Katsuragi Takumi were onto something with the Box, then it would make sense to keep them alive, in order to get access to it. Unless they were trying to prevent the Box from being opened in the first place…" Sento sits up and begins pacing, "Even if Matoi and Katsuragi knew about Life Fibers, the power of the Box is way more devastating in comparison. If Kiryuin Satsuki wanted knowledge on how to open the Pandora Box she would've kidnapped them instead…"

"This is so confusing! Why not just go over there and pound the answers out of her?" Ryuko smashes her fist into her open palm, seething and gritting her teeth.

"Ryuko, that's not gonna get us anywhere and you know it." Sento chides her, as Senketsu's eye turns up to her, " _ **He's right Ryuko. Stressing out like this makes your blood terribly sour.**_ "

"Shut up! Both of ya!" Ryuko scowls, "Just say what you're going to say already!"

"It's not like you'd listen to me, not really." Sento keeps tapping away at the keys, overlooking images of Matoi Isshin and Katsuragi Takumi from the Institute, "Hmm… Maybe if we can learn of anyone else on the Pandora Box project, we can talk to them about how Katsuragi and Matoi acted prior to their deaths."

Ryuko turns and pouts on the bed, "Fine, whatever! Don't tell me!"

Misora walks past her, noting her scowl with a small 'hm', before walking over to Sento and handing him a bagel, "Trouble in paradise?"

"She's being too emotional right now. She's too focused on an immediate solution rather than the correct one. Too many pieces are missing right now for us to get anywhere."

"I'm right here ya know!"

"Fair enough. You're still not focusing on the big picture here."

"Which is?"

Banjou descends the stairwell, a cup of ramen in hand, "What's all the yelling for?"

"We were going to review all the info we have so far, but Ryuko doesn't like how we haven't come close to figuring anything out."

"I wanna find out who killed my dad, already! I've waited this long, and I'm tired of it!"

Sento turns to her, a dissonant stare on his face, "What happens if the search takes longer? Are you so short-sighted you'll ignore everything else that's happening?"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Ryuko grabs Sento's shirt, "You wanna fight or something?"

"I'm saying there's more to it than just your father!" Sento swipes her hands off of him, "Now listen closely." He turns and walks over to the clear board behind him, and begins drawing.

"From the top; Ten years ago, the Pandora Box comes to Earth, it activates and causes the Skywall Disaster." A quick drawing of the Skywall and the alien cube come into view.

"At the same time, Matoi Isshin already knows about Life Fibers, enough to catch the attention of REVOCS." A rudimentary drawing of Dr. Matoi's face fills in for this.

"Around this time, he's recruited by the Touto Advanced Physics Institute to study the Pandora Box and the Skywall." A drawing of Touto's national icon sits right next to Matoi's face.

"Then, he interns Katsuragi Takumi." A drawing of a simpler face goes right underneath Matoi's.

"He develops Senketsu, which puts him on REVOCS' hit list." A large R, the logo of the famous corporation, has a red arrow pointing to Matoi's head.

"For whatever reason, they don't go after him until six months ago, and within the same week, Katsuragi Takumi is also killed." Sento crosses out both heads.

"Banjou is told about a job offer and is framed for Katsuragi's murder." A dumbed-down face is drawn with an arrow pointing to Katsuragi's face, and is placed behind 'bars'.

"Don't make me look like that!"

Misora butts in, "Then stop looking like that."

"Around this time, I escaped Faust, losing my memories in the process, and become Kamen Rider Build." Sento draws a deliberately overly handsome version of himself.

"Next, Ryuko arrives at the town where her dad's intern died at." A drawing of a scowling face with a bright red streak of hair has an arrow pointing to Dr. Matoi's

"Why am I so angry?"

Banjou tosses his two cents into the mix, "You have a resting bitch face."

Sento draws Nabeshima's bald head, "Nabeshima takes Banjou to Faust, which he escapes, but with his body enhanced by the experiments."

"Then Ryuko finds Senketsu, her dad's Kamui, we piss off the Student Council, and beat the Boxing and Tennis Club Captains." A boxing glove and tennis ball are scratched out rapidly.

"Next, Banjou's girlfriend is taken away by Faust to lure him out, but she's killed and we meet Night Rogue, their leader." A small cross is put up next to Banjou's head, as well as a bat overhead.

"And last night, Nabeshima came back from the mainland, only to be turned into a Smash, and then taken away by a Cobra-Man, who must be a Faust general as well." A cobra bites onto Nabeshima's head.

Sento steps back, "We're missing so much… I have a feeling that if we had one more piece of information we could crack the code, but right now we're in a slump."

Soichi walks in, with a plate of muffins, "Well, rushing gets us nowhere, now who wants a muffin?"

Mako suddenly jumps up, "I DO I DO I DO!"

"Mako? When'd you get in here?"

"I was sitting here the whole time silly!"

"… Okay…" Soichi shrugs and looks over the board, "So this is everything we have so far, huh? We need some sort of information source… Something, anything…" He stops and looks to Misora, "Shall we?"

"Eh? Uh… Now?"

"Why not? How else are we gonna find out anything?"

Ryuko looks over to Sento, "What're they going on about?" She stops when she notices Sento reaching into a small closet for a backdrop and some cameras, "Eh?"

Soichi grabs his daughter and pulls up a small shower curtain, as Sento covers Banjou's eyes, then Mako's.

" _ **Ryuko, what's going on right now?**_ "

"I have no idea Senketsu."

Soichi sets up the backdrop, and turns on an overhead light, "Alright, ready Mii- _tan_? In _tre_ , _due_ , _uno_ , _AZIONE_!"

Banjou and Ryuko look to each other in confusion, "Mii- _tan_?"

The shower curtain slides away, revealing Misora in a cutesy outfit, " _Hiii~_ It's everyone's idol! Mii- _tan_ 's on stage!"

Soichi pulls the three observers back, "Misora's an online idol, who performs for fans all across Touto, and I think we even get quite a few views from Hokuto and Seito."

Sento smirks as he bites a muffin, "How else would we get money to pay these bills? After all, nobody buys your coffee."

As Soichi turns dark and curls into a corner, faint sobbing coming from his direction, they ignore him in favor of Misora's performance.

"I've got a special request for my loyal fans! Right now, I need to know something very important, okay?" Sento gives her thumbs up as he watches the comments section's positive energy.

"Okay, right now I need you all to tell me what you can about the Touto Advanced Physics Institution, alright?" Sento waves his thumb up and down as the comments express confusion and doubt.

Misora steps to the side and uses a water dropper, leaving the impression of tears before hopping back on, "Pwetty pwease?"

* * *

In a dark room, information dances over a screen as the viewer's eyes lock onto Mii- _tan_ 's tears, "Touto Advanced Matter Institution! All the data I can gather! Yes! Mii- _tan_ , here you GO!" The enter key has never been more horribly attacked at that one moment, and the viewer slumps in the chair, "Well, that took more of my time than expected. Shouldn't have questioned her, after all."

"Stupid mutt! What're you doing here in the dark!" The lights flip on, as the Intelligence Committee Chairman suddenly slaps his laptop shut, "None of your business, Jakuzure!"

Nonon merely gives a quizzical glare, "It doesn't matter to me. Go ahead and look over your precious data, stinky dog."

As she leaves, she faintly hears Inumuta whisper, " _Never find out_ ".

It doesn't matter. If he's gonna watch his porn or whatever, she doesn't wanna be around for it.

* * *

Sento's hair flicks up, "Got something!" He taps a link sent from the comments section, "Oi, Misora! We got what we need! Give them a farewell."

" _Okay_ ~" Misora winks and just as she starts to wave goodbye to her fans, Mako steps into the camera view.

Soichi's jaw faintly drops, before he slips up the stairwell, "uh… I gotta hit the little _uono's_ room!"

 _HALLELUJAH!_

"You can't stop a show after only twenty seconds! You gotta give the viewers something real to digest! It's like only giving someone appetizers! If you're not gonna serve the guests in your own home, then why bother going to the store? You're already dressed up so why not make them smile about something? Give them a show why don't ya? I mean, when I sneak into movies I'm not gonna stay just for previews! I'm there for the real action!" Without any more ceremony, Mako grabs Misora and spins her around, before pushing her down into a chair and pulling a screen close, "Now these fans are gonna get something in return, ya hear? You can't just take from them and never give, understand?"

Mii- _tan_ , somewhat confused and definitely mortified, merely gives a subtle head nod in understanding.

Sento's head turns to the comment section.

"Sweet baby Jesus what is going on here."

His eyes lock onto a single message and he pulls it up.

' _There's a Smash in the Two-Star Condos, Area D. It's a second dosage subject, so you might wanna hurry up!_

 _-Blood Stalk_ '

"Blood… Stalk?" Sento's eyes scurry across it when he notices a larger link appear below it. He clicks it and is barraged by a massive amount of information. Sento quickly sends it into a note section to process later.

"Come on, there's a Smash reported." He slips on his coat as Ryuko and Banjou get up, "Why've we gotta do it?"

"The report said it's a 'second dosage subject'. It might be Nabeshima." He slaps on the Build Driver, "This could be our only chance to get a confession from him."

Banjou nods, "Uh… okay."

Ryuko, on the other hand, slips on her jacket, "Alright! Senketsu, let's roll!"

" _ **Understood. Sento, I look forward to fighting alongside you properly again.**_ "

They ignore Misora's subtle looks of despair and pity as Mako keeps rambling in front of the camera.

* * *

As they approach the Two-Star Condo park, they hear a loud rumbling, and Ryuko grips the Seki Tekko, "What is that?"

"No idea. But let's find out, yeah?"

 **RABBIT! GATLING! ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin." As the Trial Form theme filters out, Build swings the Hawk-Gatlinger around his hand, "Come on."

In the middle of a small clearing, a yellow Smash is tearing apart Guardians left and right, turning them into cubes and launching them around at other Guardians.

 **10! 20! 30!**

Build opens fire, hitting the Smash dead center, before jumping up and hitting it in the face with the Rabbit foot.

"Senketsu!" " _ **Yosh! Let's do it, Ryuko!**_ " The Seki Tekko's syringe rips from the gauntlet, and Ryuko quickly is left panting and blushing from exposure, "God this is awful." She runs up and swings her blade, clashing against the large sword jutting from the Smash's arm, "Not so tough, are ya big guy?"

The Smash roars, before bashing her with its free hand. Ryuko roars and swings back, but a block of material rises from the earth under her, knocking her through the air, as the Smash waves its blade around, sending more blocks to crash into her.

"Ryuko!" Build opens fire, bullets destroying the blocks and giving her time to recover.

"I don't need your help!"

"Could've fooled me." He aims and fires again, this time hitting the Smash in its large head, "This thing doesn't seem to like it when we get close."

"Well I don't have any fancy guns or anything, what am I supposed to do?" Ryuko ignores his advice and charges in, smashing the monster against the handle of the Scissor Blade, before leaping into a roundhouse, knocking it back.

 **GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

 **KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER! GORILLA-MOND! YAY!**

As another set of cubes fly their way, Build turns them into diamond chunks, letting them crash into the earth harmlessly. He charges at the Smash, hitting it with a strong, stern gut-punch, forcing it to its knees.

A small distance away, someone sits against a park bench, casually lying down on his belly. " **Let's see what were to happen if I did… this?** " A rifle bearing industrial designs takes aim at the Smash monster, as he adjusts the valves and sliding tools on the side.

 **DEVIL STEAM!**

A single shot echoes, and the bullet curves around both heroes, before striking the Smash in center mass. Suddenly, its body surges and stretches, growing rapidly. "What the hell is that?" "I don't know! I'll handle the Smash, you get whoever shot that mystery bullet!" Build reaches for more Fullbottles from his belt.

 **TAKA! GATLING! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

 **TENKU NO ABARENBOU! HAWK-GATLING! YAY!**

Ryuko charges towards the direction where the steam came from, her Scissor Blade swinging, "Where are you?"

" **Oi, oi, no need to shout, Ryuko-chan.** " She sees the Cobra-Man, sitting against the bench with a book in one hand, and his Steam Rifle in the other.

"Who the hell are you?" She aims the blade, before leaping and crashing it against the bench, which he's already abandoned.

" **Rude, interrupting someone like that. I was enjoying that book, you know.** " He sighs and squats in the dirt without a care in the world, " **But, if you must know, then you call me Blood Stalk.** " He sets the book aside before blocking the Scissor Blade with the bayonet of the rifle, " **So this is Matoi Isshin's Kamui, eh?** "

Anger overcomes Ryuko's face, "How do you know my dad?"

" **I know lots of things, little girl.** " He flips the Rifle, parrying the Scissor aside and leveling his own weapon to her chest and hitting dead center, " **Things your little mind could never comprehend.** " As she stumbles back, he punches her in the stomach, " **Hazard Level 2.4, eh? Not bad, considering your… condition.** "

" _ **What kind of nonsense are you spewing?**_ " She keeps striking, as Stalk casually slips by her blade and leans back or side-steps her swings.

" **Like I said, you wouldn't understand. Anyways, are you sure you wanna fight me? I'd be more concerned about Nabeshima's health, if I was you.** " He blocks her scissor with the Steam Rifle again, before leaning back as if he lacked a spine, then sliding along the ground, sliding up and around a tree, and then lying lazily on a branch, " **He's kind of a more immediate priority, in my opinion.** "

"What's that mean? What'd you do to Nabeshima?" Ryuko growls and tosses her Scissor Blade at the tree trunk, tearing Stalk's improvised lounge down to the earth.

" **Hahahaha! Feisty! Well, he was already turned into a Smash once. This is his second go, and I just hit him with an even bigger dosage of Nebula Gas with that attack! I'd say you've got maybe… three minutes to save him, tops? That's also about how long you have left in that improper Kamui form, am I right?** "

Ryuko snarls, "Shut up you!"

" _ **Ryuko, he's right. I've got the feeling we can't take him on right now. Nabeshima's time is running out, and so is ours!**_ "

"What's that mean, Senketsu?"

" **Listen to your sailor uniform, Ryuko-** _ **chan**_ **. It may actually have some good advice for you.** " Stalk huffs, before turning away, " **Ciao~** "

Ryuko snarls, and leaps after him, "Oh no you don't!" She gasps as he catches the scissor in his fingertips.

" **You really want to fight me, girl? Even as Nabeshima's life is at stake?** " The condescending tone in Stalk's voice sends Ryuko's blood boiling, as she forces him to release the blade, and whacks his face with the grip.

"Sento can save him! I'm just gonna beat you! Then you're gonna tell me everything about my dad!" She swings her blade down, knocking stone and dirt into the air as Stalk dances away.

" **HAHAHAHA! What a cocky attitude! In that case…** " Stalk boots her in the gut, and raise a purple Fullbottle, " **Show me how a Kamui user fights!** "

 **COBRA!**

He levels the Rifle, aiming dead at her, " _ **Ryuko, dodge!**_ "

 **STEAM SHOT! COBRA!**

From the rifle's muzzle, an enormous crimson cobra slams into the dirt, tearing up the park severely.

" _ **That was close. I'm not sure if we could've taken that attack, honestly.**_ "

"Seriously? You really think you couldn't?" Ryuko gapes at her Kamui's blunt admittance of his limits.

" **A fair assessment, Senketsu. Wouldn't want to dirty your 'perfect weave', now would we?** " Stalk hoists the rifle up, and adjusts the dial on its side.

 **ICE STEAM!**

Another shot, this one creating an enormous glacier, again barely dodged by Ryuko.

"What the hell's taking Sento so long?"

Meanwhile, with Build, he's ducking and rolling past the enormous cubes that the Smash is tossing at him, firing stray shots as opportunities appear, "This is terrible!" He takes another pot shot at the Smash, knocking it off balance briefly and getting a chance to recover. As he tries to ready the Full Bullet attack, the Smash flicks its wrist, sending another cube at the back of Build's head, knocking him onto his face, "Gah!"

The Smash raises its foot, ready to stomp on the Kamen Rider, when suddenly it roars and stumbles back, with the Drill Crusher jutting from its chest. Banjou, Dragon Bottle in hand, flexes and grins, "Get 'em, Sento!"

"Got it!" He takes to the sky, and starts barraging the Smash, aiming for its kneecaps and various weak points.

" **Very good, kiddo! Show me what this generation can do!** " Stalk shouts to Build as he keeps dancing around Ryuko's blade " **As for you, I'm pretty impressed by your performance, but I'm still disappointed by how you refuse to draw into your full power.** " He slips under another swing and roundhouses Ryuko back, " **Maybe later you'll pull out something worthwhile. Ciao~** " He aims his rifle at the ground and fires, dissipating into mist.

"SHIT!" Ryuko snarls before running over to Sento's side, "He got away! I almost had him- _GYAGH!_ " She falls to her knees, Senketsu turning back to normal as she does.

" _ **I can't draw any more blood without risking your life, Ryuko. We'll just have to let Sento handle it from here.**_ "

Sento levels the Hawk-Gatlinger, and leaps into the air, spinning its drum.

 **10! 20! 30! 40! 50! 60! 70! 80! 90! 100! FULL BULLET!**

As an enormous white sphere forms around the Smash, pinning it in place, Build darts around it, shooting at specific regions and areas on its body, "Have to hit the right parts, have to keep my aim steady…"

The entire drum runs empty with a single _click_ , and Build slams against the ground, leveling the empty Fullbottle at the sphere, absorbing the emerald explosion. The sound of Nabeshima impacting the dirt follows suit.

* * *

At the Mankanshoku Clinic, Barazo's looking the unconscious Nabeshima over, "Geez, I've been a back alley doctor for years, but this is the first time I've looked over a man who became a monster!"

"How is he doc? If he dies I can't get him to confess!"

"Well, he looks sort of alright, but at the same time, I don't know what his problem is. Look, I've dealt with a huge amount of weird, crazy diseases, poxes, boils, rashes, and cold sores, but this is completely new. Must be whatever these Faust guys did to turn him into a monster. If I knew how he was before the damage was done, I could give a better assessment but right now I'm flying blind." Barazo removes his stethoscope, and sighs, "Geez, there better be a huge paycheck for this."

Soichi walks in with a book in hand, "So, the quack's got nothing?"

"Why you little-" Barazo grabs Soichi, "Oi, oi! This is an expensive jacket, you know!"

"I'll show you expensive after I break your nose, fix it, and shove the bill in yer face!"

 _ **DING CLANG BANG!**_

Misora, holding a wooden spoon high up, glares at both fathers, "Shut up. Tired. Wanna sleep. Sento. Bottle." She passes out onto Mako's futon without another word.

"Bottle? BOTTLE!" He dashes across the street, while the other kids roll their eyes and follow him to the basement, where the machine has revealed a yellow bottle

Sento looks over the Fullbottle, "EH? Comic? What could this one end up doing…" His hair jerks up, and he runs over to the panel in the wall, plugging in Comic, then reaching for some other Bottles.

"Hmm… Harinezumi? Kaizoku? What to try, what to try…"

Banjou rolls his eyes and plugs in the Ninja Bottle, and a Best Match display appears.

"Eh?" Sento's hair slowly droops down, and a frown forms on his face, "He beat me to it…"

"They came from the same guy, so it makes sense they'd match up." Banjou shrugs as he walks away, and suddenly Sento's hair jumps up again, "I gotta make something to go with it!" He runs off to his work table, and begins drawing up schematics for something.

"Hmm… Let's see… Something special… A katana!"

As he rants and doodles, Barazo and Soichi's hushed arguments come down the stairwell as they carry Nabeshima down, "Why've ya got somethin' like this down here anyway?"

"It's hero business, now be quiet! They'll hear us!"

Ryuko leans in, "Who'll hear us?" Barazo slaps her mouth, "Guardians! They're looking for Nabeshima!"

Soichi walks up the stairwell, "I'll talk to them, okay?"

They sit in tense silence for a while as the Guardians wander by, with Sento watching camera feeds with intense scrutiny.

After a few minutes, the machines leave, and they all sigh in relief, "Thank goodness!"

As they say that, Nabeshima finally stirs, groaning as he does, "Uh…"

Banjou suddenly grabs the man, yanking him up, "Nabeshima! Oi! Get up! You're gonna confess!"

The man, stupefied and confused, looks to Banjou and simply asks, "Who are you?"

Banjou's expression cracks, "Who am I? Don't you remember? You're the one who brought me to Faust! You're a prison guard, remember?"

Nabeshima stares off blankly, "Remember… I can't… remember anything…"

Sento's jaw gapes, "He can't remember anything… He was experimented on like I was, and he lost his memory…"

Banjou glares, grabbing Nabeshima by the collar, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PROVE I'M INNOCENT NOW?" Nabeshima, in contrast, stutters and whimpers as Banjou throttles him.

"Banjou, ENOUGH!" Ryuko yanks him back, "We'll just have to think of something else, alright?"

"What do you mean? This is the first real step to finding who killed your dad and you're just gonna let it go by?" Banjou snarls, pointing to Nabeshima as he does.

Nabeshima, lying against the ground, tries his best to avoid eye contact, "Please stop…" As his eyes keep moving around to avoid the occupants of Nascita, he notices something in the corner, and rushes to it.

"Oi, don't touch that!" Nabeshima is currently looking over the Fullbottle panel in the wall, with a furious eye.

"I… I remember this…"

"You what?"

"Where I was before… they had a panel like this… for their bottles…"

"Faust has a panel too?" Sento looks at the panel in the wall, a cold expression on his face.

* * *

"Alright, sorry I can't help you guys any more. Ciao~" Soichi waves off the Guardians, and as they walk away he struts over to the coffee maker, "Maybe this brew will come out right…"

 _ **WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!**_

The sound of something hard impacting something else interrupts Soichi's pouring, and he runs down the stairwell, "Oi, oi, oi! What're you doing down here?"

Sento is holding a hammer and is tearing up the wall around the Fullbottle panel. He reaches a hand into the hole and rips the entire panel from the wall, revealing a small piece of metal with a circuit-like design on it.

"This… Where did you get this, Owner? Why does Faust have a panel just like it? Are you… working with Faust?"

Everyone else suddenly grips the nearest tools they can, muscles tensing up.

Soichi sighs, "Me? A member of Faust? That's ridiculous! I could never work with guys like that!" He chuckles heartily, "There's an explanation, trust me. Just… Just give me a minute, okay? First we need to get Nabeshima to his family."

* * *

Having dropped Nabeshima off at his home, and explaining his amnesia, the Nascita crew, the Mankanshoku family, and Ryuko, are all seated around the inside of the café, with Barazo holding a crowbar with as much subtlety as a blimp.

"What's the meaning of this, Isurugi? Why do you have something that can read Fullbottles anyways? Why do you even have that belt in the first place?"

Soichi takes a sip of his coffee, makes a face, and then dumps it down the sink, "Well, let's start at the top…"

He takes out a picture and lays it on the table, "This should explain some part of it."

Sento sees Soichi, along with several other people, standing in front of a building.

"INSET? You're an astronaut?"

Everyone else turns and gapes at Soichi as he puffs up, "Yes. I worked with INSET, and I got to go on a revolutionary mission."

Banjou's expression lights up, "You went on the mission to get the Pandora Box, right?"

"… Yeah. I did. And when I grabbed it… It did something to my head, I still have no idea what exactly."

Sento looks up at Soichi, "So the Skywall Disaster…"

"I triggered it. I swear this to you, though; Isurugi Soichi had no intent of causing it. One second I'm standing there, nice fancy uniform and all, next I'm sprinting to the box like it's the winning lotto ticket! I black out for a while, I wake up, giant alien super walls." He waves his hands as if to say 'I give up', "And then I learned that Misora was in a coma."

Everyone turns to the mentioned girl, who merely adjusts her bangle, "Yeah, I was. Seven years long."

"Seven years? You were in a coma for _seven years_?"

"It was… weird. I had no idea what was happening. Three years ago, I woke up, and then Faust took me away. They told me to purify the Fullbottles for them…" She tries to hide it, but her shudder is obvious.

Soichi adjusts his hat, "I found her, and then took her. I grabbed as many of their goodies as I could, mostly so I could prevent them from doing any harm with these things. Honestly, I had no idea what most of them even were until I saw Sento taking a crack at 'em." He shrugs, and ruffles the amnesiac's hair, who awkwardly smiles.

Ryuko adjusts her Scissor Blade, "So you're hiding here in the slums because you think Faust will take Misora away again?"

"Yeah. I'm her father, and there's no way a father would let their children get hurt by people like that." He pulls her into a hug, "I didn't _want_ to hide it from you, Sento. But I figured too much information all at once would've overwhelmed you. I wanted to take small steps. First I give you the belt, let you be the hero. Then once you got used to the power, I'd show you who the bad guys were."

Sento looks at the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles that were given to him six months ago, "It's fine. Thank you…"

 _HALLELUJAH!_

"So what you're saying is that you're an astronaut super spy? Does this mean you got paid a lot by the government? Are you secretly super loaded? Do you also know Kung Fu and how to drive a car super fast? Can you scale walls like a ninja? Are you a crack shot with a gun? Oh, can you speak a hundred languages at once?"

Soichi shoves a bagel in her mouth, "Well, I'm gonna be honest, I was getting a nice fat paycheck during my astronaut days…" He smirks at that, "But since it was all in Yen, and the Skywall Disaster ruined their worth, I may as well be broke. I don't know any Kung Fu, and I always used the subway to get to work… I'm not good at climbing stuff. I've never used a gun, and I know a bit of Italian, but nothing else, really."

Barazo looks down at the crowbar he carries, and drops it, "I'm… sorry, Isurugi. I was just scared, is all."

Soichi just takes it in stride, "Calm down! It's fine, Mankanshoku! But seriously, could a villain really be _this_ handsome?" He smirks and poses, bringing a healthy laugh to Barazo, "Ah shut up, weasel! Yer as ugly as the rest of us!"

Banjou flexes, "Speak for yourself, man! I'm the hottest guy in the room! Have ya seen these pecks? I threw that drill of yours pretty far, right Sento?"

Sento's calm expression breaks into a smile as he fiddles with a hunk of metal on the counter, "That was the Bottle's power and you know it."

"Oi! You want me to use this muscle on you?" He jabs at Sento's shoulder, but Ryuko catches his arm, "If ya wanna compare muscle, why not do it with someone who knows how to use it?"

"Bring it on, vapor wear!" The two of them get across the counter from one another and quickly begin a session of arm wrestling, the two locked perfectly.

Sento grins and reaches out and hands Mataro a single bill, and nods his head to Banjou. Mataro giggles and throws out thumbs up, before casually slipping by and brushing against Banjou's stool, causing him to lose balance, and victory.

"Oh come on! What happened?" "You lost, that's what happened!" "I shouldn't have lost and you know it! Sento, back me up here!"

"You're just mad you lost to a girl. Mankanshoku- _san_ , think you can give Banjou an antidepressant or something to stop his whining?"

"I'll have a prescription ready soon."

"Is it cyanide?" Soichi mutters as he pours out some more coffee

"YA WANNA FIGHT, ISURUGI? I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A RUNAWAY OR SOMETHING, I'LL STILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Soichi pulls up a wooden spoon, "I'd love to see you try, hippo."

The two of them butt heads before Sukuyo gets between them, "Boys, calm down please~"

"Yes, ma'am." Laughter from the rest of the occupants of the café rises into the night sky, and nightfall brings about an unusual sense of peace to the café.

As Soichi and Barazo are locked in a game of poker, Sento stands up, raising a purple and yellow katana, "My latest invention! For my newest Best Match, the 4-Koma Ninpoto!"

"What's it even do?"

"It channels the Ninja and Comic Bottle powers into four special abilities!" He shows off the side of the blade, motioning to each of the four comic panels.

"Oh, 4-Koma…"

Sento menacingly swings it, "I wanna test it…"

Sukuyo grabs her kids, "Well, it's getting late, I'd best get the children to bed! Erm, Barazo, dear, would you mind helping the Owner to close up his shop for the night, since he was such a graceful host?"

"Er, I do believe I need to find Guts, since he is out late again tonight. We don't need any more puppies running about after all!" The Mankanshoku family dashes out of the store, with the remaining inhabitants backing against the wall away from the mad scientist.

Ryuko awkwardly hides herself behind her guitar case, "I think I'm gonna follow them to bed. It's late, and it's Sunday. Don't wanna be late for school, and all!" Without a second thought she abandons the rest.

Misora follows, "Sleepover!"

Soichi looks to Banjou, "You're on your own." He quickly darts out the door, "BARAZO! WE'RE NOT DONE WITH OUR GAME!"

A sole tear wells in Banjou's eye, "No way!"

* * *

 **[1]: _Nan ja_ means "What's this?" It's a pun from the original debut of the Ninja Bottle, and I couldn't resist keeping it in there.**

 **It's about that time. Time for the first big fight in KLK, the Junketsu debut.** **Because of course it's gonna be on a Monday.**

 **I specifically put this chapter and the last one over the 'weekend' as a way to cheat the system and get some more connection between the main cast, as well as give Sento some more Best Matches, Ryuga a chance to get used to the Dragon Bottle's powers, and put Blood Stalk in before the Junketsu match, because after that the story takes a bit of a jump in dynamic, and I wanted to cement Faust and how powerful its generals are.**

 **Also I'm so disappointed in how this site doesn't let me use colored text. I wanted to have colored text for each Bottle, like red Rabbit, blue Tank, etc.**

 **Comments? Complaints? Compliments? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**


	6. Diva of Despair

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 6: Diva of Despair**

Sento, Misora, Mako, and Ryuko step off of the trolley to Honnouji Academy, as Sento looks at the Fullbottles in his hand, "I can't wait to test this new form out!"

"You've got some problems, you know that?" Misora snatches the Comic Bottle from his hand and looks it over, "You need a different hobby."

"I can't help it! I need to know what this new Best Match can do!"

Suddenly, they're interrupted by the sound of flags flapping in the wind, and an enormous procession sits in front of them, dozens of One-Star Students bearing Honnouji's flag, all around a staircase extending from the Student Council tower. The enormous rainbow light emanating from Kiryuin Satsuki's position blinds the four teens, who scowl and try to block it out.

Ryuko snarls, "Kiryuin Satsuki!"

"Matoi Ryuko. Kiryu Sento. You've arrived."

Sento whistles, "What's with the red carpet welcome?"

"On Friday, you claimed we would settle things, did you not, Matoi?"

Ryuko drops her guitar case, and draws out the Scissor Blade, "Looks like your head isn't just full of hot air, you remembered after all! Mako, Misora, get out of here."

Both of them rush to the side, as Sento raises his Driver, slapping it to his waist, and reaching for his Fullbottles.

Satsuki steps down the long stairwell, "Your actions so far have been absolutely infuriating to us, and now you shall be removed from this academy. But, alas, you may rejoice. For you both shall be the first offerings to my Junketsu."

Sento stops and notices the clothing Satsuki wears, "She has a Kamui, too?"

Ryuko scoffs, "Junketsu? Explain to me what there is about you that's pure!"

Satsuki merely reaches for a grip on her shoulder, "Allow me to show you…" She slaps the three armbands on her bicep, each of them impaling her arm with a small syringe, allowing Junketsu to taste her blood.

Suddenly, rather than the rough, swift transformation of Senketsu, Junketsu is dyed red, before shifting into millions of thin threads, which stretch out before recollecting as an enormous, winged beast that rises into the air and falls onto Satsuki with a demonic screech.

Unlike Senketsu, Junketsu's appearance is a brilliant, bright white, with two giant, hawk-like eyes peering out to those viewing with infinite malevolence. Its form wraps around her smoothly and finely, and a low, evil hiss emanates as the transformation finishes.

 **LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE; KAMUI JUNKETSU!**

" _ **Ryuko, I don't like the looks of this! I feel something really bad coming from this one!**_ " Senketsu's lapel eye darts between Junketsu and his wearer.

Satsuki's eye barely moves, "So, Kiryu Sento, you designed a device allowing that Kamui to speak?"

Sento raises his Bottles, "I don't have to tell someone like you about my inventions. You'd never understand them anyways."

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

As he cranks the lever, Ryuko grips the Seki Tekko, with Senketsu swiftly bursting into Senketsu's transformed state.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**

Build raises the Drill Crusher, aiming it to Satsuki, "For the sake of all the people below… For the answers we need… It doesn't matter if you have a Kamui, we'll still fight you!"

"COME ON!" Ryuko charges, swinging her blade, but Satsuki merely parries, sending Ryuko tumbling aside, while Build charges with a thrust, aiming directly at Satsuki's head. Her blade knocks his aside, before she strikes him in the stomach with her bare fist, knocking him back.

"Such power! This is a true Kamui!" She grips the handle of her sword, "Come, Kamen Rider. Face me!"

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Ryuko comes with a hard downward swing, which Satsuki catches behind her own head with Bakuzan's flat.

"Quit showing off, you prick! So what if you've got a Kamui? I'll still beat you and get the answers I need!" The comment causes Satsuki's eyes to narrow, and she donkey-kicks Ryuko back and turns to her, "Such a childish and narrow-minded goal. You have all this power and you choose to follow a path of petty vengeance?"

Build slams his Drill Crusher into Satsuki's shoulder, making her stumble slightly, "SHUT UP! She lost her only family, and we're going to find out what you know!"

Satsuki blinks, "That weapon got me off-balance…" She swings Bakuzan, yet Build narrowly blocks the strike, causing her to blink again, "I underestimated you, Kamen Rider. You're tougher than I gave you credit for."

Build knees her in the gut, before taking a second swing, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! All you do is talk about strength and subjugating the weak! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S WEAK HERE!" He switches the Crusher, firing at center mass, each blow knocking Satsuki back, dirt piling up behind Junketsu's heels.

"Me? Weak? Do you not see how I stand atop this empire? How all of these pigs in human clothing fear me?" Build is taken aback when Satsuki leaps forward, bringing her blade down on him, striking into his left shoulder, before she kicks him aside, parrying Ryuko's novice swing.

"I stand atop all of Honnouji Academy! This is my kingdom, Kamen Rider Build! You dare to call me weak, even as I command the strength of a Kamui?"

Build merely gets up to one knee, "You don't get it… All of this?"

 **GORILLA!**

"IT'S WHAT MAKES YOU THE REAL WEAK ONE HERE!" Ryuko interrupts, slashing at Satsuki, knocking her through some of the barriers set up around the arena.

 **DIAMOND! BEST MATCH!**

Build cranks his lever, "You rule through fear and subjugation! You could use your wealth and power to make these people happy, but instead all you can think of is benefitting yourself!"

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"BUILD UP!"

 **KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER! GORILLA-MOND! YAY!**

Build's Diamond glove turns several of the torn up boulders into diamonds, which hurl themselves at the President. Satsuki simply deflects most of them with light swings of her Bakuzan, each one creating a vacuum of pressure, but the fragments still obey Build's will, and as he clenches his fist, the swarm aims and closes in on her like a vice. A burst of steam reveals Satsuki, unharmed, but breathing slightly heavier for the effort.

' _Junketsu seems to not like the presence of the Kamen Rider. His attacks are more effective than Inumuta calculated._ ' Satsuki muses, before Ryuko closes in, her Scissor Blade clashing against Bakuzan, before sliding off, "They are too weak to strive for their own goals, why should I bother with them?"

Ryuko snarls, "Because not all of us want world domination, you _ARROGANT PRICK!_ " She presses her blade further, knocking Satsuki back a ways, before she catches herself on Bakuzan.

"Such a weak and dull perspective. Those who do not reach for the top do not deserve my attention."

 **TAKA! GATLING! BEST MATCH!**

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Build, now screaming his lungs out, cranks the lever with ferocity unlike before.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"BUILD UP!"

 **TENKU NO ABARENBOU! HAWK-GATLING! YAY!**

Build flies forward, his bullets narrowly diverted against Bakuzan's blade, "YOU LOOK DOWN ON PEOPLE JUST TRYING TO LIVE SIMPLE LIVES!" He swings his boot into her gut, launching her into the air, before following with more bullets to juggle her in the sky, before letting her hit the ground, a huge cloud of dust obscuring her position.

 **10! 20!**

"I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOUR ARROGANT VOICE!"

 **30! 40!**

"I'M TIRED OF WATCHING YOU ACT LIKE A GOD ON HIGH!"

 **50! 60!**

"YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THE REST OF US!"

 **70! 80!**

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE!"

 **90!**

"YOU'RE JUST AN ARROGANT GIRL WITH DEEP POCKETS AND GOOD CONNECTIONS!"

 **100! FULL BULLET!**

"THE ONLY DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND THE SMASH IS THAT YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Bullets fly out from the Hawk-Gatlinger, barraging Satsuki's position. As Build continues to roar, his scream echoing across the open courtyard of Honnouji Academy, more and more piles of dust form, as each eagle impacts the dirt.

As the dust settles, he drops to his knees, and pounds the dirt, "HOW CAN ANY OF YOU LISTEN TO HER? ALL SHE DOES IS TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE WORTHLESS! THEN SHE TELLS YOU TO BE WILLING TO KILL FOR HER!"

"Are you done, Kamen Rider?" The voice behind him freezes his blood.

An empty space in the dust.

' _She wasn't even there? I gotta-_ '

Build is then buried in four feet of dirt.

"LISTEN UP, HONNOUJI ACADEMY! I LEAD YOU BECAUSE YOU ALL LACK THE RESOLVE TO FIND YOUR OWN GOALS! I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES! EVEN IF I MUST BARE MY BODY TO THE WORLD TO ACHIEVE MY AMBITIONS, THEN SO BE IT! MY ACTIONS, MY GOALS, ARE ENTIRELY, UTTERLY PURE!" She stands over Build, raising her blade high into the sky. She walks towards Ryuko, "Where were we?"

Ryuko huffs, "It doesn't matter if your Kamui's tougher. I'll still beat you!"

As they clash, Satsuki clearly bearing the upper hand, Ryuko grunts, "How's she so strong?"

"I mastered the art of wearing Junketsu, you daft fool!" She blasts Ryuko back, scoffing, "You're an insult to the idea of a Kamui."

 **NINJA! COMIC! BEST MATCH!**

She stops as equations dance around her, "WHAT?"

Build is standing tall behind her, cranking his lever, " _Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ "

In front lies a purple suit with black, chainmail-like segments with a scarf trailing from the back of its neck. In the back is a yellow suit with comic-like segments, and a pen-shaped gauntlet.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"BUILD UP!"

 **SHINOBI NO ENTERTAINER! NINNIN-COMIC! YAY!**

" _Shori no hosoku wa… kimatta!_ "

"Persistent, aren't you?"

"I'm a hero of justice!" He slides under her decapitating slash, and leaps to Ryuko's side.

"Hero of justice? Don't you dare speak of such a childish idea here at Honnouji Academy! I-"

"You're the one being childish! You're a bully who uses her power over others to make them too afraid to fight back! I won't allow it anymore!" From his belt, a purple and a yellow tube extend into his right hand.

 **4-KOMA NINPOTO!**

He presses the trigger on it once, "Bring it on."

 **BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**

Satsuki slashes, only to be met with a blur, as a _second_ Build's blade intercepts her own. A third tries to knick her Achilles', but Junketsu proves too resistant.

"This Best Match still isn't enough to stop her?"

"This is the power of a _KAMUI_ , you presumptuous fool!" She kicks out, dissipating one of the imitations, before swiping and decapitating another.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Ryuko jumps in, slamming her blade into Satsuki's, "YOU STUPID WHORE, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR TALKING ABOUT SENTO'S DREAM LIKE THAT!"

"You would support his childish ideas?"

"Who wouldn't? I'm not an evil bitch like you! I CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE!" She head-butts Satsuki, but crumples from the impact.

Satsuki snarls, and boots Ryuko away, "Foolish. It only took me two days to master my Kamui, and yet you, combined with the assistance of this 'hero of justice', cannot take me on."

" _ **Ryuko, I don't think I can take much more of your blood. You've lost enough as is.**_ " Senketsu dissipates and returns to his regular form, as Build's blade dances with Satsuki's.

' _This form is fast enough to keep up with her in combat, but not strong enough to hurt her. Gorilla-Mond can do the damage, but it's too slow. I missed my chance with Hawk-Gatling earlier and she won't give it to me again. I need to make Ninnin-Comic count, here and now._ ' As he crosses blades with her, he presses the trigger four times.

 **KAKUREMI NO JUTSU!**

"RUNNING AWAY?"

 **DORON!**

Smoke emits from the blade, and Satsuki only slices air. Now she sits, blinded by the haze. The sounds of three presses of the trigger catch her guard.

 **FUUTON NO JUTSU!**

Build's blade dissipates the smoke, revealing it drawing in an enormous amount of wind.

 **TATSUMAKI GIRI!**

The blade casts an enormous tornado, sending Satsuki sliding back, "Grk! Impressive."

She looks to her hand, noticing some blood she coughed onto it, ' _The strain of Junketsu is growing fast. I must finish this, here and now._ ' She levels Bakuzan, "I'm through playing."

 **KATON NO JUTSU!**

Build raises his burning sword, "I was about to say the same thing."

Junketsu shoots out a powerful jet of energy from its back, propelling her, as Build runs along the ground, "TAKE THIS!"

 **KAEN GIRI!**

The flaming blade's edge swings, but just as it comes within millimeters of striking Bakuzan, the blade shifts, knocking the enormous wave of heat away from Satsuki.

The entire courtyard behind her is covered in fire.

Her blade, in contrast, has pressed into Build's stomach. Her eyes narrow, ' _It can't pierce it?_ '

Build collapses, and the armor fades. Sento drops to the ground, "Irk… Gotta… Fight you…"

"Your tenacity is most impressive, Kamen Rider. You will not be forgotten." Bakuzan is raised high into the air.

 _ **BLAM!**_

Banjou's fist is lodged in her cheek, "You're pure alright. Pure evil."

"Banjou Ryuga. At the height of my victory, while I'm clad in a Kamui, you would attempt to battle me?"

He adjusts his grip on the Dragon Bottle, shaking it vigorously, "YOU BET YOUR ASS I WILL!"

Satsuki grabs his next punch, but notes the slight burning sensation from it, "Why confront me like this?"

He glares at her, "Because this Bottle's telling me I gotta fight you!"

Satsuki glares at the Dragon, "That contains Ogura Kasumi's essence, correct?" She dodges back, "You mean to say that her ghost speaks to you now?"

He knocks Bakuzan out of her hands, drawing a gasp from her, "I can't do something like that… I ain't a priest or nothing. But I'm one with it. I can feel her power inside me. And she wouldn't want me to lose to you!"

The visage of Ogura Kasumi drifts into his mind, chanting the words she repeated often before his matches.

" _I've got the feeling… There's no way you can lose!_ "

Banjou grips the Dragon, "I'll take her as a part of me… and hold her high when I'm through kicking your ass!"

Satsuki boots him in the gut, "The dead are dead. There is no changing this."

Ryuko stares, mesmerized by Banjou's words, "Take her as a part of him…" She looks down to Senketsu, "Satsuki ain't got a problem with being naked either…"

" _ **Ryuko, what are you doing?**_ "

"I got it now, Senketsu!"

As Satsuki raises her sword high, "Banjou Ryuga, your sentiment is touching, but still pathetic."

 _ **CLANG!**_

"IT AIN'T PATHETIC! It ain't pathetic at all!" The Scissor Blade holds against Bakuzan, as Ryuko tears the Seki Tekko with her teeth.

Senketsu bursts into millions of fibers, "This is it, isn't it Senketsu? What you wanted me to do all along?"

" _ **Yes, Ryuko! This is how we reach our full power! When you take me into yourself, and make us one!**_ " The strings organize into the draconic maw that clamps down around Ryuko, before tightening and revealing Senketsu, similar but changed.

"This is the real…"

 **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE; KAMUI SENKETSU!**

Now, more pronounced and sharpened, Senketsu emits a burst of steam, easily knocking Satsuki away.

' _I'm weakened from fighting Build. Matoi's gotten her strength back, but not enough… I, Kiryuin Satsuki, cannot admit defeat!_ ' She swipes at Ryuko, both of them matched blow for blow.

"THE REASON YOU WERE DRINKING SO MUCH BLOOD IS BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO BECOME ONE WITH YOU, AND REJECTED YOU BECAUSE I WAS EMBARASSED, RIGHT?" Satsuki blinks and realizes Matoi isn't addressing _her_ , but her own Kamui.

" _ **THAT'S EXACTLY IT, RYUKO!**_ " The eye of Senketsu looks to Ryuko with hope and joy, catching Satsuki off-guard.

' _Her Kamui… was simply not properly being worn? And fixing this brings her up to_ my _level?_ ' Beads of sweat drip down both Kamui user's faces, before Ryuko drops to the ground, as if she lacked a spine, and then boots Satsuki back, "Learned this from a smug snake!" She flips onto her feet again, and as Satsuki comes down, she readies the Scissor Blade, "Come on, Senketsu! Now we'll show her what we learned from the hero of justice!"

" _ **Yosh! READY, GO!**_ "

 **SCISSOR BLADE: DECAPITATION MODE!**

The Scissor opens up, revealing a significant extension to it, as the handle curves out to resemble a sword. Ryuko leaps forward, bringing the blade back, and hurling it straight for her.

 _ **SWING!**_

The blade traces empty air, the only evidence of its strike being the enormous gash in the earth underneath Satsuki, who has marvelously contorted to dodge it.

Satsuki recovers, slowly standing up, audibly panting, "Enough. Congratulations, Matoi Ryuko. I dare say you're the first to push me this far, if only because of the Kamen Rider's assistance. Now then, let the real show begin!"

" **I'm afraid that's not gonna be an option, Lady Satsuki.** " Suddenly, a crimson cobra slides across the torn battlefield, and it dissipates between the two Kamui users, revealing Blood Stalk, casually squatting between the two as if nothing was wrong.

"Stalk! You bastard!" Ryuko raises her blade, "You back for another ass-whooping?"

" **Ryuko-** _ **chan**_ **, I'm impressed you managed to figure out your full transformation. I'm also impressed you managed to hold your own against a Kamui like Junketsu even with that half-wear form. As for you, Lady Satsuki…** " He strokes his chin, " **I'm more impressed you haven't been eaten alive yet. You're pretty tough to withstand Junketsu, all things considered.** "

"You're with that Night Rogue figure, are you not?" Satsuki raises her blade, "You, and your organization, are thorns in my side. Surrender and I'll make your execution swift and painless."

Stalk laughs at that, " **Oh you're a riot! I can see why Ragyo's willing to give you something like Honnouji all to yourself!** "

Satsuki's eyes bulge at that, "Ragyo? My mother? How-?"

" **Ah, ah, ah. I've already spoken enough as is.** " Stalk wags a finger at Satsuki, " **I'm just gonna get on with my business and be out of your hair.** " He slides along the ground, before slapping Sento's side, and jumping to his feet, " **All that outrage and you get to bump up to Hazard Level 3.7? Yeesh, Sento, you're tougher than I gave you credit for. I was sure that beating you took would've stopped you from going past 3.4.** "

Banjou runs up, smacking Stalk in the face, "SHUT UP!"

Stalk, completely unfazed by the strike, merely ticks his tongue, " **2.5? So, so very close, Banjou. Keep trying and you might wake up after all.** " He boots Banjou in the gut before jumping back, landing atop Honnouji's wall, " **Well, I'm done here. I'm just gonna pop off and say hello to some old acquaintances. Ciao~** " He waves the Transteam Gun, disappearing entirely from view.

Satsuki glares at the spot he occupied, "What is going on here?"

Sento limps over, with Misora carrying him along, "Are you going… to give up now, Kiryuin Satsuki?"

She stops and looks to Sento, locking his gaze, "You would persist in trying to stop me, Kiryu Sento? For the sake of your 'justice'? For the sake of Matoi's revenge?"

He stands tall, holding up the Rabbit Bottle, "Yes. I won't stop until you free all these people… And justice is served! For Ryuko, for the people in the slums, for the families you've broken up, and for the students you torture!"

Ryuko steps beside him, leveling her Scissor Blade, "We're gonna tear your pretty little kingdom apart!"

Banjou raises the Dragon Bottle, "And prove to you I'm an innocent man."

Satsuki takes one last look to where Blood Stalk disappeared from, then scoffs, and starts climbing the stairs back to the Student Council tower, "Well, then, if you insist on taking on Honnouji Academy, then we gladly accept the challenge!" The Elite Four gather around her, and club members glare from within the class windows, "Starting tomorrow, every club in Honnouji Academy will be after your heads! Defeat them, then we'll have ourselves a rematch."

Sento balances himself on his Drill Crusher, "Next time I'll be bringing more than just four Best Matches, Kiryuin Satsuki."

Ryuko grips the Scissor Blade, "And Senketsu and I aren't gonna be going half-assed either!"

" _ **That's right! We're gonna bring our A-Game!**_ "

Banjou hoists the Dragon Bottle in the air, "BRING IT ON, PEOPLE!"

 _HALLELUJAH!_

"You can't fight all the clubs at once, guys! If you do then we'll never get to have a lunch break! I can't go without eating Mama's home-made bento! You guys are crazy! What about if you have to pee? Are you just gonna wet your suits?"

" _ **Oh no! Ryuko, you can't fight them! You have to use the bathroom properly!**_ "

* * *

Satsuki ascends the steps, with the Elite Four following. At the top, Gentoku is staring down at the ruined courtyard, "You lost."

"I am Kiryuin Satsuki. I do not lose."

"Yes, you did. If that Stalk figure didn't intervene, Matoi's fresh burst of energy would've overwhelmed you. You were worn out from the pressure of Junketsu, and their combined attack." Gentoku's glare intensifies as Satsuki tries to brush him off.

"I would've still been able to take her on."

"Satsuki, your hand is _trembling_."

The Elite Four suddenly turn and realize that, in fact, her hand is trembling against Bakuzan's handle.

"You need to get Junketsu off. Now."

"Do _not_ order me, Himuro." Satsuki glares at him as she walks away, and the shimmering light of Junketsu deactivating fills the Student Council chamber.

Gentoku looks down again at the laughing group of heroes, "Take us down, huh?"

* * *

Later at the Nascita basement, Senketsu is in Life Fiber Synchronize as Sento has various attachments and tools over him, while his own hair juts out, "This is so amazing! The readings coming from Senketsu are incredible!"

" _ **Of course. Now that I'm at my full strength, I don't need to drain blood constantly from Ryuko. Even just a small amount is enough to put me on the same level as that Junketsu.**_ "

Sento gazes closely at the screen, "If these readings are any indication, it looks like you barely exceed each of the best stats in my Best Match forms! Tough as Gorilla-Mond, fast as Ninnin-Comic, agile as Hawk-Gatling… And I wanna fight someone with another Kamui."

Sento starts pacing, "How _will_ we fight her? All of my Best Match forms were shrugged off by her. But still around the end she was wearing down against Ninnin-Comic, then you stepped in with Senketsu…"

" _ **May I speak? I noticed something unusual during the fight.**_ "

"Go ahead, Senketsu."

" _ **Junketsu itself might be the key to our victory. Not once in the fight did it speak, and I could feel pure hatred coming from it, directed at everything, even Satsuki herself. It's constantly pushing her, fighting against her. Even though she accesses its full form, she doesn't have its full cooperation, nor its full power. It was draining her and resisting her at every strike. It's possible our best strategy is a war of attrition, whittling her down until she can't fight any longer. And since Ryuko will learn more of my power as we fight these clubs, and Sento is going to work on more Best Matches, then our victory is assured.**_ "

Sento gapes, "Wow, Senketsu. I never took you for a strategist."

" _ **I suppose I'm learning by your example. In every fight you go on about a 'winning formula'. Observing a foe and finding their weaknesses is key, I've realized. If Junketsu were to lend her its full power, then raw strength wouldn't be enough to battle it. We need a plan. And the longer we spend fighting club members, the longer she'll have to get used to and overcome Junketsu's resistance.**_ "

Now the Nascita basement is oddly quiet.

Banjou nods, "I don't really get it, but I think he just wants us to take our time with fighting her?"

Senketsu's lapel eye twitches in the faintest resemblance to a nod, " _ **It's only an assumption. Likely, she'll develop a resistance to Junketsu's assault by the time we have our rematch, which means that our only option is to grow strong enough to fight her on equal ground. It'll have to be a highly coordinated fight. I know that your Ninnin-Comic's stealth technique is able to obscure even my vision, so it's possible that might be able to give us a chance to recalculate amidst a fight. Hawk-Gatling has a ranged attack, something that neither me nor Junketsu have, so a barrage from above is your best bet.**_ "

"You really thought this out huh?"

" _ **In between fights, I have little else to do.**_ " Senketsu rolls his sleeves as if to shrug, " _ **Ultimately, I have no idea how Kiryuin Satsuki intends to fight us during round 2. For all we know, she could end up figuring out a counter to our techniques, so we'll need to develop more information.**_ "

Sento looks to some of the Fullbottles on the table, "More information, huh…" Suddenly his eyes flash and he leaps over to the computer, tapping away "I almost forgot about this!" He pulls up a link "During that Mii- _tan_ stream, someone sent a bucket load of info! It looks like they stole it right from the Institute's own systems, too!"

"What've ya got?" Banjou leans over his shoulder, as Sento's eyes widen.

"It says here… That the Skywalls have been recorded to give off some weird sort of gas… They call it Nebula Gas. It 'might contain strange mutagenic properties'… Could that mean…"

"Mean what?" Ryuko tilts her head, curiously.

"The Smash are being made by injecting someone with Nebula Gas! SO if we find out where Nebula Gas is coming from the Skywall, then we can find a Faust base!" He taps away at the computer, showing a map of the Skywall, which displays several points near the forest where Ryuko's house lies, "There! This is the closest to Honnou City! If there's a Nebula Gas pocket here, then there must be a Faust base! Come on guys, if we hurry up we can catch them off guard!"

* * *

As Satsuki lies in a bathrobe, she looks to her faintly trembling hand, "Why is it that my fight with the Kamen Rider pushed me more than the fight with Matoi? Until her Kamui awakened, he carried most of that battle. And Banjou Ryuga's punch managed to singe my hand, even when wearing Junketsu." Her eyes fall onto the squirming Kamui in the container, "Just what are those Bottles?"

Soroi pours her some tea, "Milady, please try not to overexert yourself."

"Himuro told you to say that, didn't he, Soroi?" She sips the tea, taking a long, deep breath.

"Surprisingly, he did not, ma'am. When I spoke to him earlier, he merely stated that your own arrogance shall punish you, and went off to do more paperwork after that. I may sound out of line, Milady, but I do believe that young Master Gentoku does have the most level head around here, doesn't he?"

"You aren't wrong in that regard, Soroi. He always does keep everything else in line when I cannot. He truly is a reliable ally." Junketsu squirms and bashes against its restraints, his bloodshot lapel eyes glaring at Satsuki with an unholy rage.

"Mistress Ragyo certainly made a fine choice for your-" The sudden glare coming from Satsuki interrupts Soroi, sending tea onto the table, "Oh, pardon me, Milady. I spoke out of turn there."

Satsuki silently sips more tea, gazing out at the crimson light of the Skywall, "This is… an interesting series of circumstances, I suppose."

"Indeed. I recall the days before those accursed things came up, long before you were born. I recall the conversations I had with Gentoku's father when he was still the Minister of Finance. He was such a kind man. It is a shame he had to be there when the box opened."

* * *

As the team closes in on the Skywall, Sento stops and reaches into his bag, "Oi, I got something special for you." He pulls out a small blue object shaped like a dragon, which suddenly comes alive and begins floating in the air, with a brief techno track coming from it.

"It's something I built to keep you out of trouble, Banjou." Banjou gawks at it, "Huh? Me?"

"Yeah, you. You're the only one here who'd run up to a Kamui and jab the fascist wearing it in the face."

Ryuko snickers, "He does have a point, Banjou. You are kinda stupid like that."

"At least I ain't showing my ass off to everyone in Honnou City!"

"That's different ya hear?" Sento smacks both of them, "Quiet guys! I see something ahead!"

At the base of the Skywall, a large complex sits with Guardians marching about.

"Guardians? So it's government run?"

"No. Look closer." All of them have tribal decorations, as well as the fact that none of them wear the usual Touto security suits, stark naked.

"Naked robots?" Sento tilts his head, perplexed.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Ryuko snarls at the other two.

" _ **Ryuko, I do believe we won't be of much help in this scenario. Our power is too great to go through a stealth mission. We won't be able to transform unless we get caught.**_ "

"Damn."

Sento slaps on the Build Driver, "I have an idea to get us past the guards."

 **NINJA! DIAMOND! ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."

Build carefully scoops up some dust in the Diamond glove, turning the grains into gemstones, before holding out his Ninja hand.

 **4-KOMA NINPOTO! FUUTON NO JUTSU! TATSUMAKI GIRI!**

As the miniature tornado flows out, creating a dust devil, he tosses the diamonds into it, and the diamonds quickly smack against most of the Guardians, which don't respond beyond mere analysis of the area.

"What the hell was that?" "Shh… Watch." He clenches his Diamond fist, and the Guardians all drop to the floor. "Diamonds wormed into their power cords and cut them from the inside. Now let's book it!"

The three run across the clearing with the dragon orbiting them above, singing techno samba as it tries to close in on Banjou, "Oi! Leave me alone!"

They descend through the dark hallways and dimly lit caverns until they reach a large underground basin, where Sento and Banjou gasp.

"This is the room where I was experimented on…" "Me too…"

Sento quickly runs over to one of the computers, "Oi, I think I can download some of this!" He plugs in a USB, "We can totally prove that Faust exists with this!"

" **Congratulations, you've made it.** " At the end of the room, there's an empty, ornamented chair, but no occupant.

"Rogue? Where are you?" Sento looks around, furious, reaching for his Fullbottles.

" **You wonder why it is you were here? Did you think that somehow you were subject to different experimentation than the others?** " Night Rogue suddenly drops from the ceiling, landing right in front of the three, " **You both had the exact same procedure done; Smash conversion.** " He taps a glass vial filled with bubbling fluid, " **Nebula Gas exposure turns most into Smash, but not you. Instead your bodies were twisted and changed. Look at you now, an amnesiac and a freak.** "

Sento snarls, shaking his Fullbottles, "SHUT UP!"

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"HENSHIN!"

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**

He punches Night Rogue, who deflects the blow easily, before kneeing Build in the gut and kicking him back a ways.

" **If you truly think you can win, you're mistaken. My Transteam System is stronger than your Rider System.** " Night Rogue leans back and suddenly a high-pitched scream echoes from him, knocking Build off balance from the force.

" **You're really going to leave me out of this?** " Blood Stalk slips in through a back door, " **Oh hey guys.** "

"Stalk!" Ryuko grips the Seki Tekko, "Senketsu!"

" _ **Yosh!**_ "

 **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE; KAMUI SENKETSU!**

" **See? You've already got the hang of it, Ryuko-** _ **chan**_ **!** " Stalk mockingly claps as Banjou charges in and throws a haymaker. He catches his fist, " **I was having a conversation, you know.** " He tosses Banjou aside, before raising the Steam Blade and Transteam Gun. He holds them together, then a burst of steam reveals the combined form.

 **RIFLE MODE!**

" _ **Ryuko, we can't waste this chance! Let's take him down here!**_ "

"Got it, Senketsu!" She charges forward, her Scissor Blade smashing against the Steam Rifle, which causes Stalk to slide back in the vast cavern, " **My, my. You've got some** _ **acciaio**_ **in you yet, Ryuko. Wait, would that metaphor apply with your situation?** "

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?" She kicks him in the gut, and as he stumbles back she sends a wild uppercut, which he ducks under and jabs at her ribcage.

" **Hazard Level 2.3? Geez, that's just sad, Ryuko. Here I thought you had a chance to impress me, but your score's dropping like a fly. Again, must be that Kamui of yours. The good doctor should've considered that.** "

"QUIT TALKING ABOUT MY DAD LIKE THAT YOU PRICK!" She pushes her blade against him, yet he easily sidesteps and boots her into the wall. Banjou intervenes, crashing his fist against Stalk's rifle, sending it to the floor, "DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!"

Stalk chuckles, " **I suppose you deserve a gift, too.** " From his gauntlet, a thin, whip-like extension grows, and pierces his neck, "ACK!" He hits the ground, coughing and sputtering.

" **That's gonna hurt…** " Stalk casually blocks the Scissor Blade with the whip, and then tosses Ryuko aside again, picking up his rifle, " **Round 2 so soon?** "

" _ **Ryuko, that poison in Banjou… We need to remove it, somehow.**_ "

"How do we do that?" Suddenly, Sento's dragon descends, samba music blaring.

" **What… is that?** " It bites into Banjou's neck, and the various horrific purple growths suddenly start fading away, then the dragon coughs all of it onto the ground.

"… **Well, alright then. That's a thing, I guess.** " Stalk shrugs, before coming at Ryuko swinging the Rifle, its bayonet clashing against the Scissor Blade.

"Why are you using a rifle like a sword? Are you stupid or something?" Ryuko presses the blade against Stalk's, growling as she does.

" **It's a rifle? Oh yeah, huh?** " With that, Stalk angles the Steam Rifle so its barrel faces Ryuko's head, and pulls the trigger.

Ryuko stumbles back, scratching at her eyes, "SHIT! IT BURNS!"

" _ **Calm down, Ryuko. Don't let a sneak attack take you out like that.**_ "

"I know, but… GAH!" She wipes away the last of the energy, snarling at Stalk, "I'll kick your ass for that you prick!"

Meanwhile, Build is swinging the Drill Crusher, as Rogue expertly parries with the Steam Blade, " **Don't bother. You're too weak to fight me properly!** " He continuously thrusts and parries with the Steam Blade, while holding his free hand to the side, " **My combat prowess, my Transteam System, it all exceeds yours!** "

"I DON'T CARE!" Build swings his Drill Crusher, bashing against Night Rogue's Steam Blade and knocking it into the wall, before booting him back, "I WANT MY BODY! I WANT MY LIFE! I WANT MY MEMORIES!" He punches Night Rogue in the chest, the blow staggering him.

" **I don't want to do this, but it seems you've earned my ire.** " Night Rogue waves the Transteam Gun, and shoots at various pipes and tanks in the wall, which emit copious amounts of Nebula Gas.

" _ **Sayonara**_ **, Kamen Riders.** " Night Rogue and Blood Stalk wave their guns, dissipating into mist.

"DAMNIT!" Build looks around at the walls, "This whole place is going to explode in a second, we need to get out of here!"

 **NINJA! COMIC! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"BUILD UP!"

 **SHINOBI NO ENTERTAINER! NINNIN-COMIC! YAY!**

Build swings the Ninpoto around and presses the blade four times, "Get close!"

 **KAKUREMI NO JUTSU! DORON!**

He angles it and stabs it into the earth, consuming them all in a mist. When it fades, they're all outside, as a sudden explosion rocks the underground base.

"That was close." Sento mutters as his suit fades away.

Banjou coughs, "Man, that was too risky."

* * *

Sento's going over the data he drained from Faust, "Smash analysis data… Fullbottle data… Hey, what's this here?" He clicks an odd link, before gasping and falling from his chair.

"Sento? What is it?" Soichi charges down the stairs, and runs to Sento's side, before gasping as well.

 **PROJECT BUILD**

* * *

 **I love this fight scene. So much. I'm hoping I get to write more fight scenes like it later on, when there's more Bottles and forms to use.**

 **Also when I had Senketsu say 'READY GO' it was a completely spur of the moment thing but I love it so much that I refuse to let it go.**

 **So now that Ryuko's gotten full Life Fiber Synchronize, and Junketsu's on stage, how'd you guys like it? I'm trying to point out a lot of big things that KLK didn't really address, to make my somehow one-sided fight a little more believable.**

 **First off is that, despite how cool Senketsu is, he was made in a mediocre lab. And he was specially tailored to slowly grow in strength, so he's super weak from the get-go. In contrast, Junketsu was made by REVOCS, in a high-class area and was designed to dominate and kill. Junketsu is the immediate superior in power, make no assumptions. But like Senketsu said, Junketsu is an uncooperative little bitch.**

 **Kind of like my Warframe teammates but that's neither here nor there.**

 **I also want to address one of the most divisive issues in the Kamen Rider fandom.**

 **No, _not_ the Heisei Number Theory, I ain't touching that with a ten foot pole.**

 **I'm talking about official stats. That's right. You heard me.**

 **In some shows, based on the mechanics of the toys, I wouldn't mind the idea of stats. Like in Ex-Aid, where each Level is supposed to be higher than the last. I don't mind static stats for those forms (they could be worded better though). But Build has Hazard Levels. Higher Hazard Levels increase the power of any form. A 3.0 Sparkling might be equal to a 4.5 Rabbit-Tank. Solid stats just don't work here. Hazard Levels also can jump up and down based on emotional states, which explains how the writers can have one badass character suddenly lose to someone else when he's sad and angsty.**

 **So in essence, I'm not going to be paying attention to any official stats. Most writers here don't do it anyways, but I'm sticking it out there.**

 **The balance of power is going to constantly shift and flux in this fic. Right now the strongest players are the Kamui users and the Transteam users, but that's going to swiftly change.**

 **Anyways, there's Chapter 6.**

 **Comments? Complaints? Compliments? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**


	7. Don't Stop Me Now

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 7: Don't Stop Me Now**

"Project… Build?"

Sento slowly stares at the image on the computer, jaw agape.

Soichi's eye twitches, "They made that Driver?"

"It makes sense. Their system uses Fullbottles. Our system uses Fullbottles."

Banjou looks over Sento's shoulder, "Faust made that Driver? But… why?"

"Don't know, but I have a few good ideas." Sento taps a few keys, and suddenly the image of Katsuragi Takumi appears.

" _Hello. I'm Katsuragi Takumi, leading researcher here in Faust. This organization is here for a single purpose: To harness the power of the Pandora Box so that Touto, and Japan as a whole, may survive the potential war for the Pandora Box. Its power is fearsome, and if it fell into the wrong hands this world could end up like Mars. To insure it is not abused, I have used my time in the Touto Advanced Physics Institute to analyze the Pandora Box._ " He lifts up a very specific panel, which makes everyone's eyes bulge out.

" _This panel came from the side of the Pandora Box, along with its twin. These two panels on their own lack any interesting qualities, except the unique material they're made of. However, they serve as an identification system to the most important part of Faust's research…_ " He raises two smaller objects in his hands, which causes Sento's heart to skip a beat.

" _Harvested from destroyed Smash monsters, these Fullbottles contain portions of the energy of the Pandora Box, harnessed into unique shapes. These Fullbottles are the key to preventing, or at least minimizing, the Pandora Box war. If you prove yourself, I may show you how we use these tools to accomplish our goals._ See you~" The feed cuts, revealing a single message:

 _You are necessary for Faust._

"Well… That happened."

Sento scratches at his hair, "This… This defies everything I thought I knew! About the Rider System! About the Fullbottles! About the Pandora Box!"

Banjou grabs him, "Oi! Doesn't this mean that we have proof Katsuragi was involved in Faust? If he was then they might've been the ones who killed him and Ryuko's dad!"

Soichi blinks, "Er… That's possible I guess."

"But something doesn't feel right…" Sento taps away at the Faust files, before pulling up another video, showing Katsuragi again.

" _If anyone is reading this video then I am already dead. My only desire is for Faust to continue its research and development, for the sake of the world, and prevent the gates of Yomi from opening._ See you~"

Sento suddenly stands up, "Wait, what's this mean?"

Soichi stares, "Er… I don't know? He doesn't want the gates of Hell to open?"

Sento opens an extra window, "Yomi is the Underworld. It's said that Izanagi sealed Yomi when he saw the rotten body of his wife, Izanami." Sento looks over the data, "Hey wait a minute…"

"This is Katsuragi's file. Why is it labeled with the kanji for Kagutsuchi?"

"Who's Kagutsuchi?"

"He was the son of Izanami, and his birth caused her to die. You don't think… If he refers to himself as Kagutsuchi, Yomi is where Izanami is…" He pulls up a map, "Hokuto has multiple, highly restricted gates that prevent people from getting in and out. Hokuto is Yomi. He doesn't want the gates of Yomi to open, and if I'm correct…" A few more taps and it shows another screen, "That's it. The Katsuragi residence is in Hokuto, and his mother is still there!"

Banjou looks around, "So… his mother has the secret info we need?"

"Looks that way."

Soichi grabs their shoulders, "Well, we can settle this tomorrow, yeah? Trying anything after today's events is just insane. For now, let's just hit the hay. We aren't hitting up Hokuto any time soon."

"Yeah… You're right." With that, they all head off to bed, with Sento staring at the Driver on the table, " _See you..._ "

* * *

 _ **BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!**_

The sound of an air siren screeching interrupts Sento's dreaming, as he climbs out of bed, "Huh?"

Misora groans, "What's the noise for? It's three thirty in the morning…"

Sento hops into his button-down shirt and long coat, "I dunno, let's find out." He steps out and sees an entire congregation of No-Star students marching along, all of them with cold, hard glares in their eyes.

"What the hell?"

Across the street, Ryuko and Mako wave to Sento, "Oi! Sento! Misora!" The four barely manage to meet in the middle, "Ryuko, why're you in your pajamas?" "I just woke up, alright? What's going on anyways?"

Mako butts in, "No-Late Day!"

"What's No-Late Day? Sounds stupid and unnecessary…" Misora groans, leaning on Sento, who's carrying her along.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm glad you asked, Isurugi!" Standing next to them on a podium, Gamagoori stands above the students, glaring with vindictiveness.

"Once a semester, in order to weed out the slackers, we have this No-Late Day event! Starting at 4AM, all No-Star students must go through this trap course, and be in class by 8:30 sharp! Anyone who doesn't will be _expelled_!" He glares down at Misora, before double-taking at the sight of the rebels, "What are you lot wearing? Where's your uniforms?"

 _HALLELUJAH!_

"Ryuko just woke up! It's natural for people who were just sleeping to be wearing pajamas! You wear pajamas to bed right?"

"I sleep in the nude." Sento's eyes bulge at the blunt confession, "I'm not hearing this I'm not hearing this."

"You can't sleep in the nude! That's how you get sick! You should wear something nice and warm next time, alright?"

"I'll... take that into consideration. What about you, Kiryu? Isurugi?"

"I thought there was a Smash or something. Besides you know I don't wear your ugly uniforms." Sento shrugs, before whipping out his phone, "Oi, Owner? Yeah, it's me. Sorry for the alarms waking you, it's just the Student Council being stupid pricks again."

Gamagoori's eye twitches faintly at that.

"Yeah, it's a really dumb obstacle course or something. I'll make it past easily but honestly it's super inconvenient for the timing."

Yet another twitch of the eyelid.

"Yeah, if you could just please remember to pick up stuff for dinner? That would be great, thanks. I think we're out of eggs."

Gamagoori's veins now resemble balloons filled to their absolute limit, as he glares at Sento, "KIRYU! MUST YOU INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING?"

Sento holds up one finger at Gamagoori, who drops his jaw at the action, "Yeah, sorry. He's yelling again. Yes it's the big ugly one, how'd you know? Yeah, I guess his voice is pretty recognizable."

* * *

Inumuta's hand slaps over his mouth to cover his giggles, while Gentoku, Jakuzure, and Sanageyama don't even bother hiding their amusement at Gamagoori's humiliation, "The Toad's puffing up! Look at him!"

"I didn't even know the Prep could _do_ that!" Gentoku is guffawing at the sight of Gamagoori, collapsing against the table.

The camera feeds show Gamagoori sputtering, "H-H-HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE LIKE THIS KIRYU! FOR THIS DISRESPECT YOU WILL BE CRUSHED UNDER THE HEEL OF HONNOUJI ACADEMY!"

Soroi lets loose a small chuckle, pouring Lady Satsuki another cup of tea.

Kiryuin Satsuki, on the other hand, is most certainly _not_ amused by this. Definitely not. She takes a sip of tea to control her _not_ -smiling, when she hears from the camera feeds, "Gamagoori, I'm not interested in whatever BDSM stuff you're into."

 _ **PFFT!**_

Dead silence as everyone looks to Lady Satsuki, who has done a _spit-take_ , "Hahahaha!"

Inumuta gawks, "Is Lady Satsuki… laughing at this Kiryu Sento's jokes?"

Jakuzure blinks, "I think so!"

Sanageyama looks around awkwardly, "Guys, what's the procedure here?"

Gentoku hides behind Sanageyama, "Protect me, Uzu!"

* * *

Misora blinks, "What's that?"

Mako jumps up, "Oh, it's when-" Sento slaps her mouth, "You'll learn about it when you're older." He glances at Gamagoori, who briefly blinks at that, before trying his best to regain his composure, "Ah-hem! Anyways, I'll overlook your choices in clothing for now. But let's see how you deal with the No-Late Day trap course, regardless of clothing!"

Sento slaps on the Build Driver and raises two Fullbottles, "You get three guesses, and the first two don't count."

 **TAKA! GATLING! BEST MATCH!**

As he cranks the lever, other students back up, allowing the Snap Ride Builder to form around him, "He's gonna win the course for sure!" "Wish I had one of those." "Think he'll eliminate some of the traps for us?" "Are you kidding? Most of them will be set up to his level. We're screwed!"

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Sento hears all of this, and blinks, before taking a deep breath, "Henshin!"

 **TENKU NO ABARENBOU! HAWK-GATLING! YAY!**

Gamagoori scoffs, "Very well, Kiryu! Insult Honnouji Academy tradition, all you want! See how far it gets you! Let No-Late Day begin!" He presses a button, opening the gates and signaling an alarm.

Without any warning, Sento soars into the air at top speed. Gamagoori barks into a walkie-talkie, "READY THE AA CANNONS! KIRYU HAS TAKEN TO THE SKIES!"

Several buildings slide aside or open up, revealing turrets of varying sizes. Build merely summons the Gatlinger and Crusher, then opens fire on them, blasting each and every one with perfect accuracy.

Gamagoori looks at the sea of students, "Wait a minute…" He notices the No-Star students haven't even moved in favor of simply watching Build, "What're you all waiting for?"

One student chimes, "For him to clear the traps, Gamagoori- _senpai_."

Gamagoori looks at Build, and his jaw goes agape, upon realizing that Build actually is clearing all of the traps with precise shots, "These kids aren't going to lose any more! _Shori no hosoku wa…_ "

" _KIMATTA!_ " The entire No-Star student body steals the tail end of his catchphrase, as they charge up the steps, tears flowing down their cheeks in joy.

Gamagoori screams into his walkie-talkie, "EMERGENCY! ALL UNITS, PREVENT THE NO-STAR STUDENTS FROM PROCEEDING! WE MUST WEED OUT THE SLACKERS! WE MUST-" He's interrupted by Banjou smacking it from his hand, "SHUT UP! Waking me up at this crazy hour! Haven't you had enough of making these poor kids suffer? It's already bad enough you force them to live here in the slums! Now ya gotta expel them? These traps are impossible to get past and you know it!"

"Nonsense! Any student of just determination can surpass these obstacles!"

"Whatever, I've got shit to deliver!" Gamagoori suddenly notices the wrapping Banjou is carrying, "Uh, what are you moving, Banjou Ryuga?"

"I was supposed to bring Ryuko her Kamui after Mrs. Mankanshoku finished cleaning it, but somehow I just missed her!" He walks over to the trolley, and pushes the button, "Ah, c'mon! Work, damnit!"

The trolley beeps repeatedly, as Banjou groans, "Don't make me have to walk it up…"

The mechanical dragon orbits near him, picking up and carrying Senketsu in its talons.

" _ **BANJOU! MAKE THIS THING PUT ME DOWN! IT HURTS! IT'S DIGGING INTO MY LAPELS!**_ "

"OI! DRAGON! GIVE SENKETSU BACK!"

Gamagoori blinks, "What is going on today?"

* * *

Build hovers around, blasting at a giant boulder about to crush Ryuko and Misora, "Gotcha!"

"That was close. Thanks, Sento."

"No problem!"

Mako points to a nearby sign, "Look! Checkpoint 50! We're doing great so far!"

"What's your definition of 'great'?"

"Ooh! Cheese!" Mako ignores her in favor of cheese on the ground, and begins chasing after the pieces until there's a large piece under a basket.

"Mako, no!" Build slides in, tossing her aside, before seeing the contents of the basket, "PIE!"

A moment of silence passes as Build sits there on the ground with pie on his face and suit.

"Uh, you okay Sento?"

"... This is terrible."

"Ooh, that looks tasty! Sento, can I lick some off you?"

Build just takes to the air without another word.

Gamagoori watches from a nearby lift, groaning, "Why do I even bother?"

* * *

Banjou groans as he carries the uniform over his shoulder, "This _sucks_! Ryuko! Sento! Where are you guys?"

" _ **Why did you not just follow the trap course to catch up with them, Banjou?**_ "

"Because I don't wanna be hopping over spikes or anything stupid like that!

" _ **Don't you have that Bottle to power you up?**_ " Senketsu eyes the Dragon Bottle in Banjou's free hand.

"You think it could work like that?" Banjou stares at it, and shakes it briefly, "Yeah, if Sento can run fast with his Bottle, then I can run fast with mine!" He leans down, takes a stance, and leaps into the air-

And his face presses into the concrete, "Ow."

" _ **So it only helps your punches, not your speed. Fascinating.**_ " Senketsu's lone eye watches the Bottle as Banjou grips it, "Jerk!"

" _ **I didn't know that would happen. It was an experiment.**_ "

"Ya could've told me!"

" _ **This is more entertaining.**_ "

Electronic samba interrupts their arguments, " _ **Oi! Banjou! Get it off of me! It's gnawing on my skirt!**_ "

"Hey stop it! No! Don't burn my hand! Ow! SENTO! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

* * *

Eventually, the swarm of No-Star Students reaches the courtyard, as two guys hold up their watches, "GUYS! IT'S 5:45! WE DID IT! WE MADE IT TO HONNOUJI ON TIME!" "WE AREN'T GONNA BE LATE!"

Sento swings on down and transforms back, sighing, "That was tedious, but as long as we're all here then it's alright." He drops into the dirt, sighing.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" One girl with blood-red eyes jumps out, "I've spent too damn long setting up this trap course for you to just step all over it!"

"Who're you supposed to be?"

"I'm Ogure Maiko! Head of the Trap Department! I spent _months_ developing this No-Late Day course! How dare you ruin my hard work!" She scowls at Sento, who merely scoffs at her, "We're already at school, what're ya gonna do?"

"Are you sure about that?" She pulls out a remote and presses a button, which suddenly makes the walls of the Academy shift, revealing it as a large dummy on a platform, which suddenly starts driving down the large pathway of Honnouji Academy.

"This is my ultimate trap! _Back to Square One!_ With this you'll all go right back to the start!" She laughs maniacally, "You ruined my carefully crafted plan, and for that you must pay, Kiryu Sento! Drown in despair, knowing that your efforts are for naught!"

The students start crying and gripping each other, "I can't get expelled! My family will be forced to move! We can't afford that!" "SOMEBODY STOP THIS THING!" "I don't wanna die!"

Sento raises some Bottles, "Watch me!"

 **GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH!**

As he cranks the lever, the tune catches the students' attention, and hope forms on their faces again.

 **ARE YOU READY?** "ARE YOU READY?"

Sento stops when they repeat the confirmation phrase, "Uh… Henshin?"

 **KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER! GORILLA-MOND! YAY!** "YAY!"

Build huffs, "This is terrible…" He hops down, landing behind the cart and slamming his feet into the concrete, the Gorilla fist digging into the back of the cart. It jerks, the impact momentarily stopping it, and he digs his feet in, using himself as a counterweight for the enormous cart.

"O-oi, Ryuko! Where's Senketsu? I could really use his power right now!"

"Mako's mom said she'd deliver him!"

"Shit, then I'm on my own! Unless…" Calculations run through his head, "This is gonna be risky! Everyone hang on!" The No-Star students cling to the ground, each other, or any nearby object, as Sento uses his Diamond hand to reach around and crank the lever of his Driver.

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH FINISH! YAY!**

He slams the Diamond glove against the cart, and underneath the cart, the suspension and brakes suddenly shift into diamonds, forcing the entire cart to jerk into a forced brake, grinding against the highway, but still keeping its momentum.

"This isn't enough! Ryuko, your scissor!" Ryuko tosses him the enormous cutting instrument, which he digs into the earth as an improvised brake, helping his aching feet in halting the cart.

"WHOO! He did it!" The No-Star students cheer loudly, patting Build on the shoulder or hugging him as they charge up the path, full throttle.

Gamagoori watches from a nearby chopper, "Kiryu! Why're you wasting your time assisting all these slackers? You're giving them an easy way out!"

Build turns his head, "You're making it harder than necessary as is. Give them a break, man." His transformation dissipates, as he reaches for his phone, shifting it into bike mode.

 **BUILD CHANGE!**

As he gets onto the bike, he looks at Gamagoori, "Why're you so cruel anyways? How can you possibly sleep at night knowing you hurt so many people?"

"Because… uh…" Before he can even think of a response, Sento's already driven off.

* * *

The No-Star mob finally arrives at the true entrance of Honnouji Academy, all of them panting and sighing and moaning in pain. "My legs… hurt so much!" "I can't believe… We ran all the way up the highway!" "Never moved so fast in my life!"

Sento looks around, "Uh…" Before he can even get a full word out, all the No-Star Students grab him and lift him up, carrying him through the gates of Honnouji, "KIRYU! KIRYU! KIRYU! KIRYU!" They continue chanting as they march across the courtyard, and upon arriving halfway through, Satsuki's light shuts them up immediately.

"KIRYU SENTO! You've decided to embarrass the Honnouji Academy No-Late Day policy. Anything to say for yourself?"

Sento climbs off of his fans, "I didn't embarrass anything. I made sure everyone got to school on time. No rule against that, is there?"

"The point of No-Late Day is to fight tardiness and weakness in the No-Star students."

"No. You don't actually want to improve anything. All you want is to destroy. Destroy the weak. You don't want to improve anything. If you really wanted to improve Honnouji, you'd try to help these 'slacker' kids. You'd offer tutoring sessions, or some other sort of aid, but you don't. Honnouji Academy isn't improving anything. It's gutting itself to look nice and pretty."

"If they are weak then they should be treated like they are weak."

"THEY'RE ONLY 'WEAK' BECAUSE YOU MAKE THEM THAT WAY! YOU NEVER GIVE THEM A REASON TO BE BETTER, BECAUSE HERE, BEING BETTER MEANS ABANDONING YOUR HUMANITY AND BECOMING A MONSTER!" The comment takes Satsuki by surprise.

"EVERY ONE-STAR STUDENT IS JUST LIKE A _GUARDIAN_ ; AN UNFEELING KILLING MACHINE! EVERY TWO-STAR IS A GOD DAMN PSYCHOPATH! EVERY THREE-STAR IS YOUR PERSONAL BOOTLICKING MASS MURDERER! AND YOU'RE THE WORST OF ALL, BECAUSE _YOU_ ENCOURAGE THIS, KIRYUIN SATSUKI! NONE OF THESE NO-STAR KIDS WANT TO BE LIKE _YOU_! THEY _HATE_ YOU! THEY WANT TO BE _HUMAN_! THEY WANT TO FEEL LOVE AND JOY AND THINGS THAT _NORMAL PEOPLE FEEL_! THEY'D RATHER BE _POOR AND HAPPY_ THAN BE _RICH AND EVIL_!"

"You're truly naïve, Kiryu Sento. The strong are meant to dominate the weak. That is the justice of the world."

"Like I said before; you're the only naïve one here, Kiryuin Satsuki. Only a fool believes that the strong should dominate the weak. The strong are supposed to protect the weak. That's the justice I believe in." Sento shoots over his shoulder as he walks away, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Satsuki has nothing to say. There's nothing that can be said.

She briefly feels Junketsu's usual malice stop, and an odd feeling replaces it, almost like a sort of inquisitiveness from the Kamui, before it relinquishes the emotion and continues to wage war on Satsuki's mind.

She does not let it. She is _steel_. It is just a piece of _clothing_.

* * *

Sento is in class with Ryuko, who's still in her pajamas.

"Er… Ryuko? When is Senketsu supposed to get here?"

"I dunno. I thought Mako's dad would bring it."

"Oh, no! He's got an operation to do today! It's supposed to bring in a big check, so he can't miss it!"

"So… where is Senketsu?"

"Hopefully Mako's mom isn't still cleaning it. I mean, it'd be bad if-"

"MATOI RYUKO!" Suddenly, a golf ball impacts millimeters from Ryuko's head.

"Hey, what the hell?" Ryuko ducks as a small barrage of golf balls impact the wall, yanking Mako aside. Sento grabs Misora, and pulls her behind an overturned desk.

Atop the opposite wall, one could faintly make out the details of a few people with golf clubs.

"Today, Matoi Ryuko, Kiryu Sento, you both will pay for your trespasses against Honnouji Academy! I, Torajin Par, Captain of the Tennis Club, will defeat you!" The young man has a fairly simply golf outfit as his Goku Uniform, albeit with two large stars across the chest. In his hand, a wicked, unnatural golf club sits, waiting to deliver more punishment.

"Someone's angry." Sento groans as he reaches for some Bottles, "Why not a Trial Form? Misora, pick some." He tosses her the Bottles, and then lets her pick a few, before she tosses them back.

 **NINJA! GATLING!**

"Wonder what kind of power this will have…"

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!" The Trial Form music drones on as Build swings the Ninpoto, blocking the golf balls expertly, "Come on, you can do better than that!"

"YOU DARE INSULT MY GOLF SKILL?"

Build just raises the Gatlinger, "Yes I do." He opens fire, each of the hawks coming from the barrel intercepting a ball as if it were a bird coming from a stream.

 **FUUTON NO JUTSU! TATSUMAKI GIRI!**

The tornado sends all of the lost balls through the air, swinging around, before finally being propelled back to the Golf Club's position, "Ow! Ow! Oof! That hurt! Stop it!"

 **KAKUREMI NO JUTSU! DORON!**

By the time they recover, they realize that Build is gone, "Huh?"

A tap on the shoulder is the only indication they get before Build kicks Par into the rest of the club.

"Give me a break already, you're so irritating."

"I REFUSE TO GIVE IN TO YOU!" Par swings his club, and Build ducks under, before jumping up and drop-kicking him.

The Captain stumbles back, before tripping back on a ball lying on the ground, "Woah! Woah-woah-woah-woah!" He falls back, before completely tumbling off the edge of the wall, "I'll get you for this! Secret move: Ball Barrier!" A crimson bubble shaped like a golf ball forms around him, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! JUST YOU WAIT, KAMEN RIDER! ONCE I'VE RECOVERED I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Build just taps the side of his head, before extracting his Bottles and turning back to normal, "Have fun with that."

Torajin Par suddenly remembered the physics classes he had slept through, as he realized he had placed himself in what amounts to a golf ball falling down a steep hill, "Oh shit."

As Sento walks away, hands in his pockets, the faint scream of a desperate man barely touches his ears.

* * *

"So… tired…" Banjou huffs as he keeps walking up the long, tedious stairwells and steep sidewalks towards Honnouji, "Eh? Senketsu, you hear that?"

" _ **Hear what, Banjou?**_ "

"That… whining noise? It's getting louder, is there a fly or something?"

" _ **Now that you mention it, it is getting closer…**_ "

"HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME!" Banjou looks up to see a giant hamster ball rolling down the street, with a Two-Star inside it screaming his lungs off.

Banjou does the natural thing, and screams his head off before jumping out of the way, "Whew! That was close. WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, JERK!"

" _ **BANJOU! GET UP! I'M IN THE GUTTER TRASH!**_ " "Oh shit, sorry man."

The dragon sings a short tune, before huffing a small fire at Banjou, "Ow! What're you doing?"

" _ **Likely, it wants us to keep moving. We're burning daylight as is, and Ryuko can't just keep wearing pajamas all day.**_ "

Banjou blinks for a second, "Wait she still is in pajamas?"

The dragon bites Senketsu and starts trying to drag the Kamui out of Banjou's hands, " _ **AH! GET THIS SATANIC SCRAP HEAP OFF OF ME! IT'S TEARING INTO MY FABRICS!**_ "

"STOP IT YOU STUPID MACHINE!"

" _ **SAVE MEEEEE!**_ "

* * *

Lunch break finally arrives, as Sento is munching on a carrot, "Did… Did they have _Banjou_ bring Senketsu?"

"Maybe… Why?"

Sento drops the carrot, "The fugitive, Banjou Ryuga, who's being hunted by every Guardian in town?"

Ryuko drops the rice ball she was about to chow down on, "Oh, _shit_."

 **BUILD CHANGE!**

Sento climbs on his Machine Builder, "This is terrible! I'm coming Banjou!" Before he can start up the engine, he's interrupted by a faint, yet quickly growing, screaming.

"aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! RYUKOOOOOOOOO!" Without any warning, a bus suddenly tears itself through the courtyard, before rolling over repeatedly, coming apart at the seams. It finally opens up to reveal Banjou, sitting there with Senketsu in one hand, and the dragon in the other.

"I brought Senketsu."

" _ **I'm done for today.**_ "

"What _happened_?"

"Giant hamster ball. Guardians. Bounty hunting mob. Angry cabbage salesman. Stole a bus to get here faster. Not all the mine fields were disabled. Long story."

* * *

"HRK!" Gamagoori slaps his own mouth, preventing himself from screaming in surprise, as the rest of the Student Council peer at him in confusion.

"You… forgot to disable the mines?" Gentoku raises an eyebrow, staring blankly at the Disciplinary Committee Chairman.

"I thought he blew them all up!" Gamagoori shrinks under the pressure.

"The Toad's deflating. Never thought I'd see the day. Looks like Build's got the best of you, Gamagoori."

Inumuta's eyes don't leave his laptop as he quips, "It's unlike you to refer to anyone below us so casually, Jakuzure. Perhaps the Rider has caught your attention?" He taps a few keys, "Remaining traps disabled, Gamagoori. You're welcome."

"Thank you, Inumuta." Gamagoori nods his head respectfully.

" _NANI SORE?_ I hate him because he invaded _my territory_ , you filthy Dog!"

"Seriously? Just because he can fly you're gonna whine like that?" Sanageyama and Himuro chuckle in the back.

Inumuta and Gamagoori possessed what might be the best professional relationship out of the Student Council, as far as Houka himself was concerned. Sanageyama was a loose cannon. Jakuzure was, well, _Jakuzure_. Himuro is always a good friend, but he always insisted on doing his work alone. And Lady Satsuki isn't someone that anyone can have a casual work-relationship with. But Gamagoori was sturdy enough to be reliable, and his habit of sticking to the rules and insistence on following protocol made working with him a paradise.

Inumuta just realized he praised Gamagoori unironically, and thus vowed to never, under any circumstances, do so again.

Gentoku rubs the bridge of his nose, "I'll just… send some Guardians to pick up Torajin. Frankly, he hasn't technically _lost_ and, knowing him, he won't give in until he _actually_ gets the shit kicked out of him, and I'm not gonna listen to him bitching and moaning for the next twenty minutes to me, like he always does."

Jakuzure scoffs, "What, the Bat can't handle one bratty child?"

"I deal with _you_ every day, I don't need any more on my plate." He and Sanageyama high-five as Gentoku walks away, "If you'll excuse me, I've got _real_ work to do, Jakuzure- _chan_." He drags out the honorific, before slamming the door shut on the Student Council chamber.

Gentoku groans, before grabbing a walkie-talkie, and adjusting a dial on its side. " **It's me. Get a Guardian carriage. Grab Torajin and have them drag him back to Faust, ASAP. Disable his Goku Uniform, but don't destroy it. I need to analyze something.** "

* * *

Banjou lifts up Senketsu, "Ryuko, catch!" He tosses the Kamui at the girl, but mid-air, something intercepts it, rolling before landing in the dirt.

"WHAT?" Misora openly stares at the entity.

"Finally… Yes, _finally_!" Ogure Maiko is standing tall with Senketsu in one hand, "I'VE GOT MYSELF THE KAMUI!"

Sento rubs his hair, "This is terrible."

Banjou blinks, "Who's this chick?"

Ryuko gawks, "GIVE SENKETSU BACK!"

"Are you kidding me? I've sat among the disgusting low-class No-Star students over and over again to design these trap courses! I've been a servant for too long! With this Kamui, I can stand equal to the Elite Four, no… Even LADY SATSUKI HERSELF! I'LL USURP POWER OVER HONNOUJI! NOW WITNESS MY GLORY!" Without any shame, and with almost abnormal efficiency, she slaps on Senketsu, triggering the Seki Tekko.

 **Life Fiber… Synchronize?**

Banjou blinks repeatedly, "What… Is that thing?"

While it certainly _looked_ like Senketsu's transformed state, it more resembled the incomplete transformation than the true synchronized form. And atop that, the individual parts were shrunken, bulged, or warped in ways that made it painfully obvious that it was an improperly fitted Kamui.

Sento just holds up his Fullbottles, "Senketsu, you'll thank me for this later."

Ogure shrieks, "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU DO! YOUR PATHETIC DRIVER IS USELESS BEFORE THIS STRENGTH, AND I-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Banjou's Dragon-enhanced fist smashes into her cheek, knocking a few of her teeth away.

Mako jumps, "Cool, Banjou! You can take on someone wearing Senketsu?"

"No, it's not that. It seems Senketsu was made by Dr. Matoi specifically _for_ Ryuko to wear, and nobody else. Look closely." Senketsu's form is bulging and twitching, individual strings wavering or loosening randomly before returning to form, "Her blood isn't compatible with this Kamui."

Ryuko grins, "So what you're telling me is that she doesn't get any stronger wearing _my_ uniform?"

Banjou smashes his fist into his free hand, "After I spent a whole fucking day getting blasted at, I'm gonna give that sailor uniform to Ryuko one way or another!"

The dragon swings by and snatches the Tank Bottle out of Sento's strap holder, "Oi! What're you-"

 **CROSS-Z FLAME!**

The dragon's mouth generates a single ball of blue flame, which suddenly sparks out, slamming into Maiko, knocking her around just as Banjou sends a wild haymaker at her, knocking a few teeth free in the process, "Take it off, bitch! Never thought I'd say that…"

Ogura stumbles, "This is impossible! I was supposed to become all-powerful! I can't lose here! Not to some nobody like you!"

Banjou roars, "That uniform is Ryuko's last gift from her dad! It means something to her! YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT AWAY!"

Ryuko blinks, ' _He cares that much?_ '

He gut-punches Maiko, the final shockwave knocking Senketsu off of her entirely as if he were water, and he reforms around Ryuko.

" _ **THANK GOODNESS RYUKO! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Hold on one second…**_ " His eye patch lapel angles out and 'spits' a stream of blood out onto the dirt, " _ **Disgusting.**_ "

"Glad to have you back, Senketsu."

" _ **Now, then, shall we get to paying her back for her arrogance?**_ "

"You read my mind."

 **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE; KAMUI SENKETSU!**

Ogure Maiko swallows audibly, before dashing towards the classrooms, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Without any warning, an enormous wall bursts from the ground mere millimeters in front of her face, and above it, a spotlight shines down from the Student Council Tower. The sound of Satsuki's heel slamming into the ground silences everyone.

"OGURE MAIKO! YOU STAND HERE ACCUSED OF CONSPIRACY AGAINST HONNOUJI ACADEMY! YOU WOULD ATTEMPT TO STEAL A SACRED KAMUI AND USE IT AGAINST US! AND THEN YOU HAVE THE _GALL_ TO BEG FOR HELP WHEN YOUR PLAN GOES AWRY? YOU DISGUST ME!" Satsuki's glare is deathly in nature, and her grip on Bakuzan flawless.

"… meep."

Gamagoori stands atop the summoned wall, "Ogure Maiko, you are hereby _expelled_ for your actions and plots!"

"… _meep_."

Gamagoori reaches for the Academy Rulebook, "Matoi Ryuko, according to Honnouji Academy Rules, the Disciplinary Squad is supposed to deal with rowdy _students_. However, in this scenario, it seems that the individual causing a ruckus on campus is _no longer_ a student. In the Disciplinary Guideline Section, Chapter 7, Article 5, it states that any able-bodied members of the student body are to take action against those who would threaten the school and its order. I would say that, in this scenario, this is an intruder who intends to disrupt the Academy, wouldn't you?"

Ryuko, getting the idea, draws up a devilish grin, "I agree, Gamagoori- _senpai_." She says the honorific with emphasis, bringing a ghost of a grin to his face, as Maiko's own expression pales even further.

Misora leans to Mako's ear, "Is it just me or are Ryuko- _chan_ and Gamagoori… _getting along_?"

"Yep, yep! Looks like it! Ooh, does that make them friends? Can we all be friends now?"

"And, Matoi Ryuko, you are definitely a student here. And, judging by your wearing of that Kamui, you are certainly able-bodied."

Sento grins, "This is terrible, letting a side character get the win."

Banjou sits back and cracks open a soda, "I got no problems with this view."

"You're three for three so far." Ryuko swings the Scissor Blade around her wrist before impaling it in the ground.

"Then it is your duty to remove this obstacle to Honnouji Academy!" Gamagoori turns around, marching away as formally as can be, as Ryuko leaps into the air as high as she can, before extending one leg out at Ogure while sliding the Seki Tekko again.

" _ **READY, GO!**_ "

Senketsu's back vents roar with crimson energy, as his right high heel suddenly warps into a solid boot, and the crimson lines on his whole form glow as Ryuko descends.

" _ **What to call this one… Got it! SEN-I FINISH!**_ "

Ryuko's boot slams into Maiko, creating an explosion that propels Maiko out of Honnouji entirely.

Ryuko wipes her brow, "Whew! Now that that's over, can we get onto… I dunno, something _normal_ for once?"

Sento shrugs and takes a bite of another carrot, "It's Honnouji. This _is_ normal."

"Fair enough. Hey, where do you keep all those carrots?"

"Trade secret."

"What's that mean? What 'trade'? Just because you're a cool 'Kamen Rider' or whatever doesn't mean you get the power to _hide things_ somehow! You don't have unlimited pockets!"

* * *

 **I'm trying to amp up a sense of family and camaraderie that the Nascita crew is developing. They're a bunch of hurt kids who've been alone or isolated for a while and they're trying to find a group of people who will accept them, and they're making their own group in order to do so.**

 **Sento literally has nothing to his name, and he wants an identity, a purpose, so he helps these hurt people as his purpose. Banjou needs someone to believe in him and help him through Kasumi dying. Ryuko's had nobody almost all her life, but the weird circumstances brought her to people who actually care about her. Misora's barely gotten free of Faust, and is trying to reconnect with the seven years she lost to her coma. Mako's never had any friends, but now there they are.**

 **I want them to feel like they sort of have no choice but to rely on each other. They're all willing to risk hurting themselves just to get the sense that they belong somewhere. And that somewhere is at the dinky little back-alley clinic, or in the café across the street.**

 **I also wanted to take time to examine the Student Council's relationships with each other. They all are people who, in another life, would barely give each other the time of day. But Satsuki brought them all together, and even though they all admire her, they still grind each other's gears, and it's hard for them sometimes, but they still** _ **want**_ **to know each other and have some sort of friendship beyond 'servants of Lady Satsuki'. They're just too proud to admit it. I want to illustrate that their egos are their main obstacles. All of them are so proud that just opening up to each other is hard for them, so they're trying to compete with each other to earn friendships. They all want to prove to each other 'Look how cool I am, be my friend'. But the others all get rattled and keep amping themselves up to show off.**

 **So that's the dynamic. One group composed of hurt people seeking help, and one composed of proud people seeking recognition.**

 **Comments? Complaints? Compliments? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**


	8. Shoot To Thrill

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 8: Shoot To Thrill**

The morning sun rises, as Ryuko and Mako walk into Nascita, "Morning Owner, Misora. Where's Sento? We need to get on the trolley soon."

Misora looks casually at the paper, "He says he's trying to analyze some of the Faust data, and Banjou's looking over his shoulder. There's breakfast on the counter if you guys want some."

"Ba ba da bap bap ba da ba da ba da~" Soichi sings to himself as he raises a pot of coffee, pouring himself a cup, "Let's see if this finally works…" He raises it and takes a sip, before wincing and putting it down, "So close… But still so far…"

Misora scoffs, "Maybe you'll get it right some day."

Ryuko smiles, "Yeah, and maybe Guts is gonna talk and sing."

Said dog is sitting at the foot of her chair, begging for the eggs and bacon she's munching on.

"Oh? You want some?" "Guts! Guts Guts!" The pitbull nods repeatedly, barking and slobbering in eagerness.

"Hey, not on my floor!" Soichi groans, as Ryuko tosses Guts a piece of bacon.

" _ **Ryuko, be careful to not let him slobber all over me.**_ " "Don't worry, I gotcha Senketsu."

Banjou, just walking out from the basement, grabs Guts by his hoodie and moves him over to a small mat, "I found this little mat, figured he could eat on it so he won't drool all over the floor all the time."

" _Grazie_ , Banjou!" Soichi tips his hat to the fugitive, before handing him a cup, which Banjou wisely declines.

Ryuko looks down at her shoes, "So, uh… Banjou?"

"What is it?" He takes a bagel off the counter, popping it into his mouth.

"Why… why were you so intent on getting Senketsu back to me yesterday? It's not like I don't thank you for it, but… You got really angry when that Ogure girl stole it from me."

Banjou blinks, then slowly pulls out the Dragon Fullbottle and places it on the counter, "They're the same thing, in my head. I ain't a philosopher or anything, but the way I see it, both Kasumi and your dad made these the same way for us. They put a little bit of themselves into it, but it was made just for us. Think about it. Senketsu looks just like your dad's face. This Bottle was made from Kasumi. But Senketsu was made so only you can wear him, and this Bottle has a dragon's power, like in my name. So when I thought about someone taking away the last gift Kasumi gave to me… It got me pissed off." He pockets the Fullbottle again, "Besides, Senketsu's your uniform. You look best wearing him."

" _ **Of course she does, I am a Kamui after all.**_ " Senketsu's form faintly resembles a proud smile, as Ryuko blinks, "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I dunno, but I think that you wearing Senketsu just… fits. Somehow it just works with you. You look all cool and sexy."

A faint blush forms on Ryuko's face, "Ah, really?"

"Yeah! Then you go 'DECAPITATION MODE' and knock away a hundred goons at once! That's super cool! It's all 'WHOOSH'!" Banjou mimics swinging a sword, just as Sento walks out.

"… Okay, I'm gonna ignore that. Anyways, what's up?"

"We're about to get rolling, Sento." Ryuko slings her bag onto her shoulder, bapping Mako on the head, "Mako. Save some for Sento."

"But the Owner made so much!"

Soichi chuckles, "I make it because I knew you and your folks were gonna be over. You guys can come in now." At that moment the rest of the Mankanshoku family barges in, swiping as much breakfast as they can from the table or each other as Soichi giggles at the sight.

"Geez, I can't believe you guys after all this time."

Barazo swallows a piece of toast, "How come you can afford all this anyhow? Don't you, like, have no customers, weasel?"

Soichi groans, "It's not like that! I have some part-time jobs at other places, you know!"

Barazo blinks, "Oh really, wise guy? Where at?"

"Uh… some fancy cafés in the Two-Star districts… Uh… Area E."

"Ain't there only Area D?"

"Oh no, there's definitely an E." Soichi relaxes, "I've been trying to get their recipes down but they know I work here, so I'm forced to do most of the cooking and baking instead."

Barazo nods, "Fascinating. Explains why this bacon is actually decent."

"Wanna throw down, Lard Lad? Let's throw down!" Soichi tosses his apron on the ground, cracking his knuckles.

"I ain't got nothin' to lose here, doughboy!"

 _ **BONK CLUNK!**_

Sukuyo lowers the frying pan, "Calm down, both of you. Men are always so excitable."

"Yes, ma'am."

Misora gasps, "Sento! We're gonna be late!"

"Oh yeah! Ryuko, Mako! Come on!" He yanks them through the door, and rush off to the trolley, scarfing down some toast, "Also we're gonna head to Hokuto once we're out of school."

"EH? Hokuto? Why?"

"Katsuragi's mother. She may have something of his we need."

* * *

Torajin has never been more afraid in his life. These strange needles in his body prevent him form using his Goku Uniform, and all of these gas mask freaks have tied him down.

"Ah… AH! AAAAAAAH!"

Gentoku watches from above, while looking at a light blue Fullbottle, "Stalk. What brings you here today?"

" **They're planning on going to Hokuto, you know. They think Katsuragi's mother has something.** " Stalk casually slips the light blue Bottle from Gentoku's hand, " **You wanna do something about it?** "

"I don't have much choice, do I?" Gentoku reaches for his Transteam Gun, and begins shaking the Lost Bat Bottle.

 **BAT!**

" _Jouketsu_."

 **MIST MATCH! BAT! BAT-BA-BAT! FIRE!**

" **We have to stop them from going north at all costs.** " Gentoku readies his Steam Blade and gun.

" **Have fun on your own. I'm nobody's lackey.** " Rogue pauses for a moment, and takes an audible sigh, before leaping at Stalk and kicking him in the gut, pushing him against a wall and leveling the Transteam Gun to his forehead, " **I'm in charge of Faust, remember. That was our arrangement.** " He backs off, lowering his gun.

" **That's what you say to everything.** " Stalk shrugs before walking away, shaking a white Bottle in his other hand.

* * *

As a comparatively calm day at Honnouji finally ends, Sento and Ryuko are waiting outside Nascita for Banjou, "Why're we waiting for him again?"

"Owner said he needs a disguise. This'll be good."

The door swings open, and both Sento and Ryuko fall to the ground, bursting out laughing.

"Oi! What's so funny?" Banjou is currently dressed in full clown getup, but with his usual scowl on his face.

"D-does your nose honk, too?" Ryuko snickers out as Sento tries his best to catch his breath.

"Oh god! Oh I can't breathe!"

Behind him, Misora and Soichi are trying to hide their giggles, when Banjou turns around, "Owner! Why'd you give me this outfit?"

"… Because they'll never expect it?" Soichi shrugs.

Sento recovers and hops onto his bike, with Banjou and Ryuko awkwardly looking for a way to cling on, "This doesn't have a side car, does it?"

"No. I didn't have enough time to build a set of _headphones_." Sento pouts at them, before huffing and scratching his chin.

"Well what do we do now?"

Suddenly, Barazo's car drifts his way up in front of them, "Hey kids! I heard ya needed a lift to the Hokuto border! Hop in!"

"You… can get them to the Hokuto border? In that thing?" Soichi blinks and wipes his glasses, trying to process what he's hearing.

"This baby can get to 100 in a minute! I never get to test it because these roads are always too cramped and have too many sudden turns for me to take advantage of. Y'all need to head to the Sky Road, right?"

"You've been to the Sky Road?" Sento climbs off his bike and turns it back, hopping into the passenger seat.

"Are you kidding? A ton of people come through that thing sick as a dog! I always gotta treat them before they end up carrying diseases to Touto!"

Ryuko and Banjou climb in the back, "What's the Sky Road?"

Sento leans over, "The Sky Road is a term for the various small routes in the Sky Walls that are hidden from the governments. A lot of people use it to smuggle things or runaways from various nations. Wait, sick as dogs?" Sento looks to Barazo, whose expression turns slightly colder.

"Yeah. Hokuto doctors have been super centralized by that crazy Hokuto Prime Minister's orders. Nobody really gets treated. That, combined with the famines and terrible economy, causes Hokuto to be a breeding ground for diseases and infections." They begin crossing the bridge, speeding across with incredible efficiency.

"That's horrible…" Ryuko looks out to the water, and the Skywall jutting out of it.

"You think? I heard that Hokuto is the most gung-ho out of all the nations. They're primed and ready to start fighting for the Pandora Box. I heard from some of my patients that Guardians are in full legions. The moment a farm declares that they can't grow anything it's turned into a stomping ground for even more Guardian platoons." Barazo wipes his glasses, "And you wanna go there… why exactly?"

"Katsuragi Takumi's mother hid some of his data. If I can get that then it'll be useful in proving Banjou's innocence, as well as finding Faust in the first place. Katsuragi may have listed actual Faust members in his data." Sento looks at the Rabbit Bottle, "Plus, I need to know…"

"Pothole." The wheels barely slide past, knocking the two back-seat passengers into each other.

"GAH!" Ryuko finds herself lying atop Banjou, "Ow! Gedoff!" He moves his hand, and as he tries to raise it to push her back, instead it slides up into Senketsu's shirt.

In that moment, Banjou suddenly realized how safe the inside of a prison cell was.

"YOU NASTY LITTLE PERV!" As Ryuko begins smacking the stuffing out of Banjou, he groans, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR IT!"

" _ **Ryuko, please stop hitting the idiot. Stressing out like this makes your blood taste terrible.**_ "

"Shaddap Senketsu!" She pouts and crosses her arms, glaring at Banjou out of one eye.

"It _was_ an accident." "Yeah right." Both of them turn away, a fierce blush on their faces.

Neither notice Senketsu's look of amusement.

* * *

They finally reach a small outcrop of woodland, "Yep. This is where I normally check up on any of the latest Sky Road newcomers. They can't do it in a normal hospital since Hokuto's got this crazy set of laws basically demanding that any runaways be returned to them. My guy's gonna be here to guide you through in a minute. Meantime, got some drinks in the trunk if ya want em." Banjou and Ryuko slide out, giving each other too much space.

Barazo leans back in his chair as the engine turns off, "Y'know Sento, I really wanna thank ya."

"Thank me?"

"Yeah. You know, after No-Late Day, I get absolutely flooded with people. I can never treat all of them. It's sad, really. They're all good kids. Most of the kids I dealt with this semester? Bruises and twisted ankles. And all of them are so happy they barely even feel the pain. You're doing these kids a service here. You're giving them hope."

"Me? Giving them hope?"

"Yep. Y'know, modern medical procedures don't take into account the mental states of the patients. Kid feels bad; his cold takes longer to recover. Kid feels good; his broken arm comes together in record time. These kids were feeling so great that it almost looks like their bruises were fading as I looked at 'em. And it's all because of you. You're showing them it's possible to be strong and not be like those punks at the top. Strength of character and all that. I wouldn't know, I'm a back-alley doctor who steals blood from patients. Oh shit, my guy's here." He steps out, "Hey Shiro!"

A man in a dark coat walks up, slapping Barazo, "You idiot! You wanna get me caught?"

"Sorry, man! I just gotta cash in that favor for the polio kid you brought me."

"What is it? These kids? You want me to send a couple of…" He notices Banjou's outfit, " _brat teenagers_ into _Hokuto_?"

"Trust me on this. It'll be short, I promise."

Sento nods, "Sir, we'll only be an hour or so at most-"

"Don't talk to me, kid. I'm already pissed as is." He walks away, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Come on."

The three follow him awkwardly, as Barazo opens up a suitcase, "Might as well double-check my inventory…"

Meanwhile, Sento, Banjou, and Ryuko are marching through the woodland, Banjou whispering to Sento, "What do we do once we get to Mrs. Katsuragi?"

"We try to explain our circumstances, but not everything. She doesn't _need_ to know her son worked with Faust. All she does need to know is that he developed tools to help stop the oncoming war and his data might contain information related to the people who really murdered him."

"… Okay, I guess that works." As Banjou says this, a rock he walks over suddenly rolls, causing him to fall into the dirt, "OOF!"

"Banjou, you idiot!" Sento rolls his eyes and marches on past.

"IT AIN'T MY FAULT!" Banjou climbs to his feet rapidly, "Lost my footing is all. Rocks ain't stable."

Ryuko huffs before marching past him a little faster, suddenly losing her own footing on another loose rock, this time her skirt flies up.

Ryuko screams, "DON'T LOOK!" and shoves the skirt back down.

Banjou did not heed the warning, " _Hominahominahominahomina…_ "

"Pervert!"

Shiro rolls his eyes and lights up a cigarette, "Fuckin' Barazo. Leaving me with punks like this."

" **Where do you kids think you're running off to?** " A voice suddenly grabs the attention of all four, as they look into the tree line, seeing Stalk lazing about atop one branch, casually adjusting the valves on his Steam Rifle.

" **Why do you insist on heading into Hokuto?** " Night Rogue steps out behind another tree, raising his Steam Blade in a fencing stance.

"FUCK!" Shiro runs off into the forest without a second thought.

"Ryuko!" "Got it!"

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**

 **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE; KAMUI SENKETSU!**

The two both ready their blades, the Drill Crusher spinning at maximum speed, and the Scissor Blade gleaming from the sunlight trickling past the trees.

Stalk takes aim, " **Eenie, meenie, minie mo…** " His sights dart between Build and Ryuko, " **Catch a hero by the toe…** " He takes a potshot at Ryuko, who deflects it off the edge of her blade, " **If he henshins let him go…** " A shot hits Build, but is brushed off by his armor, as he battles with Rogue.

"QUIT MOCKING US ASSHOLE!" Ryuko jumps up to Stalk's position, and as she brings her blade down, an enormous crimson cobra head forms, its fangs blocking the sword entirely.

" _ **Molto benne**_ **, Ryuko-** _ **chan**_ **! Senketsu's complete form is _meraviglioso_!**" Stalk boots her onto another tree, before leaping backwards across the branches, taking repeated potshots, " **How about a game?** **If you can catch me you get to ask one question, and I'll answer honestly. No lies, no fabrications. I promise.** "

Senketsu's jets light up, and Ryuko blasts at Stalk, "SHOULDA THOUGHT TWICE ABOUT THAT JACKASS!" Her swing only strikes air, as Stalk has slid down the tree to ground level.

 **ELEC STEAM!**

The sudden surge of electricity knocks Ryuko from the branch, as Stalk backs away, " **What is it with kids nowadays and rushing to solve everything?** " A tiny emerald cobra dances on his arm, and it slowly grows to enormous proportions.

 _ **BLAM!**_

"DON'T HURT HER!" Banjou's fist, once again, is pressing into Stalk's cheek.

" **Is that your favorite move or something? You do it a lot.** " Stalk tilts his head condescendingly at Banjou, before suddenly doubling over when he feels an impact in his gut. Ryuko's fist grinds against his suit, before knocking him back, "Thanks, Banjou."

"I gotcha." He shakes the Dragon Bottle, when suddenly the dragon steals it from him and tosses it into its own back.

 **CROSS-Z FLAME!**

The small dragon suddenly emits an enormous blue flame that consumes Stalk, before suddenly exploding, knocking back Stalk, and freeing a single, white Bottle in the process. Ryuko growls, before seeing Sento battling with Rogue.

" **You think there's something in Hokuto that'll help you?** " Rogue parries Build's Crusher, " **You won't find anything there. You're a fool.** "

"I'm gonna figure you out, and I'll prove that Banjou's innocent!" He pushes Rogue back, as Banjou picks up the bottle, "SENTO!"

 **ICE STEAM!**

Build catches the Bottle and plugs it into the Crusher, the hologram of a panda appearing on its side.

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH BREAK!**

Suddenly, three large white claws manifest on the Crusher, pressing against the frost forming from the Steam Blade. It knocks Rogue back, " **Stalk, you idiot…** "

" **Oi, oi! That's not a very nice thing to say.** " Stalk, relaxing in a tree again, is holding up a light blue Bottle, " **I think we're about done for now.** "

 **FULLBOTTLE!**

The hologram of a rocket appears on the side of the Steam Rifle, as Stalk takes aim.

 **STEAM ATTACK!**

From the barrel, a rocket flies out, darting around the trees and dancing around the heroes before finally slamming into the ground between Rogue and them. When the smoke fades, they're already gone, dashing to the Sky Road, " **Oops.** "

" **STALK! How could you let them escape?** " Rogue summons his black wings and flies up to Stalk, grabbing him by the collar, " **If they find something on us, this entire operation could go up in smoke!** "

" **Calm down. I'm the game maker, remember? I already know where every piece will fall. Speaking of falling pieces, don't you have somewhere important to be right about now?** "

Rogue scowls before fading away with his Transteam Gun.

" **Let's see what dearest Katsuragi's hidden away with that prune, eh?** " Stalk slides down the tree, before casually strolling through the woods, " **Ba ba da bap bap ba da ba da ba da~** "

* * *

Sento, now returned to normal, collapses to his knees as they finally exit the Skywall, into Hokuto, "OH THANK GOD! THAT WAS TOO CLOSE!"

Banjou is huffing, "Yeah… But why… did that guy… let us go?"

Ryuko shrugs, "Maybe… he missed? That attack didn't exactly look stable."

" _ **I doubt it, but at the same time, I don't think we should be looking a gift horse in the mouth…**_ "

Sento sighs and yanks out the Build Phone, "Let's get rolling."

 **BUILD CHANGE!**

"There's three of us and that's a bike that barely fits two! How're we all gonna get there?" Banjou gawks, as Sento hands him the Tank Bottle, "Shake this."

"Why?" As Banjou does, a mirage of tank treads appears around his feet, "Cool!" Suddenly, Sento grabs Banjou's free hand and makes him grab onto the enlarged Bottle on the end of the bike, "Hang on." Without any more ceremony, Sento throttles the bike, causing Banjou to get pulled along, as Ryuko clings to Sento.

" _ **Were you going to make him do this all the way to the Sky Wall?**_ " Senketsu's eye darts around the countryside, but he still occasionally focuses on the Kamen Rider. "Maybe." Sento, on the other hand, keeps his gaze on the road and the GPS, telling him where the Katsuragi home is located.

Ryuko looks at the dead fields, "I heard that before the Skywall Disaster all of this was farmland. What happened?"

"The Skywalls happened. After the Disaster, a lot of farmland just lost its ability to grow crops. Likely this is due to the Nebula Gas emanating underground, contaminating the soil." Sento sighs, "And if Barazo was right, then the Hokuto government hasn't been putting any effort into restoring it, instead focusing on amassing their military. Count how many Guardians you've seen so far."

Ryuko barely looks out before seeing an entire farm full of Guardians, "Yeesh."

"Exactly. I heard that Nanba Heavy Industries has sold more Guardians to Hokuto than all other customers combined."

Banjou, who's finally recovered from the speed shift, drops his jaw, "That's insane! And they wanna drop all of these guys onto Touto? I can't…"

Senketsu's eye turns, looking back to Banjou, before looking forward, " _ **How much further?**_ "

"Almost there."

Suddenly, Senketsu's skirt flies up in the breeze, with Ryuko none the wiser. Banjou's jaw drops, and he loses his grip on the bike, sliding away into a nearby tree, "D'oh!"

"That muscle-head! What happened?" Sento pulls over, and he and Ryuko climb off the bike.

"Uh…" Banjou shakes his head, "N-nothing." He tries to hide his blush, "Let's get a move on."

Senketsu chuckles to himself.

"No need. We're already here." Banjou notices they're right outside a small home with an old wall around it. They walk into the front gate, and inside the courtyard there's a bunch of kids sitting around an old woman reading from a book.

"Alright, and-" "Clown!" Suddenly, the attention of the kids is torn away, and they all rush Banjou, swarming and pestering him.

Katsuragi Kyoka looks up from her book at the intruders, confused, until she sees Banjou's face, "Children, please leave the man alone."

Sento walks up to her, "Mrs. Katsuragi, please listen-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you if you're with _him_." She stands up and walks away, before slamming her door shut.

"Oi, I didn't do it, ya hear?" Banjou tries to get her attention, but quickly waves his hands and gives in, walking away. Sento and Ryuko quickly follow him, "Wait up!"

Banjou's now sitting at a bench, scowling and huffing, "She doesn't wanna listen…"

Ryuko pats his shoulder, and sits by his side "We'll try to talk to her later, okay?"

"I still say you shouldn't have come." Sento sits on his opposite side, tapping at his phone, "Odd. REVOCS stock just jumped again."

"Is it possible for you to be serious?" Ryuko leans over and whacks Sento on the head, "Prick."

"Hey old dudes!" The children surround the three.

"What is it kid?"

"We're not old dudes. We're young dudes." Banjou mutters under his breath.

"Do you guys know Takumi?" The sentence catches them off guard.

"Uh… kinda…" Sento's eyes dart around, trying to find something to look at other than the kids, "Wait… What're all you kids doing at Mrs. Katsuragi's place anyways?"

"We're learning to read and write and stuff from her, because we don't have enough money to go to a real school." The lead kid smiles, "I wanna be just like Mrs. Katsuragi when I get older, and teach people like she teaches me!"

Sento smiles at that, "Well isn't that a cool thing to do?" He punches him in the arm, "Well you'll just have to do all your homework then, right?"

The kid giggles, "Yeah!"

"So how do you kids know about Takumi anyways?" Ryuko leans forward.

"Katsuragi- _sensei_ talks about him all the time. She's super proud of him, because he's a genius and all. She always makes his favorite omelets every day, for when he comes home. But that doesn't make sense, right? Because he's dead…" An awkward silence grips the three teenagers.

"Children, it's time for you to head home." Katsuragi suddenly walks up, shoving them aside, "Okay. Bye-bye!" The children, unaware of the tone in her voice, wave goodbye to the three, before trotting off.

"Why are you here? To hurt me more? To make me cry more tears than I already have?" She scowls at Banjou, when Ryuko steps in, "He didn't do it!"

Sento quickly pushes Ryuko back, "Calm down! Now, er… Mrs. Katsuragi, this may sound weird, but he didn't do it. Banjou was framed, and we think you might be able to help us find out who really did it."

Katsuragi's face flickers, "What do you mean?"

"AAAAH!" A boy's scream interrupts them, and they run to the source, seeing Stalk, leveling his Steam Blade at one of the boys, who's on the ground in fear.

" **Yo! Long time no see! Well, actually…** "

"Stalk! What're you doing here?" Sento slaps on the Build Driver, as Ryuko reaches for the Seki Tekko.

" **Word on the grapevine is you were gonna have a get-together with Katsuragi's** _ **mamma**_ **. So I decided to invite myself to this little event. I even brought a gift, I hope you like it.** " He adjusts the dial on the Steam Blade.

 **DEVIL STEAM!**

The Steam Blade is suddenly overcome with a dark, irregular mist, which Stalk swings, lobbing the material at the boy.

"NO! Takehiko!" Katsuragi reaches out for him, but Stalk raises the Transteam Gun in his free hand, " **Ah, ah, ah. Save your applause for the end of the show, please.** "

The boy writhes on the ground in pain, before a sudden shift overtakes his body, revealing a Smash monster.

"A Smash? How?" Banjou gasps, gripping the Dragon Bottle tighter.

" **See, this bad boy allows me to administer Nebula Gas without having to lug around all that heavy equipment. I can make Smash on the fly with it!** " Stalk strokes the side of the blade, before holding both weapons together.

 **RIFLE MODE!**

" **It's a wonderful invention isn't it?** "

Sento raises some Bottles, "That's not worthy of being an invention! Ryuko! Senketsu!"

" _ **Yosh!**_ "

 **NINJA! COMIC! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **SHINOBI NO ENTERTAINER! NINNIN-COMIC! YAY!**

 **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE; KAMUI SENKETSU!**

" **Come get some!** " Stalk swings the Steam Rifle upside down, holding it by the stock, before countering Ryuko's Scissor Blade flawlessly, dancing around her again, " **Are ya gonna try to win the game? It's not that hard, y'know. Just gotta get me once.** "

"You bet your sorry ass I will!" Ryuko slashes again, this time knocking the Steam Rifle away, just as Stalk slides back on a giant crimson cobra.

" **Gonna have to do better than that, Ryuko-** _ **chan**_ **!** " Stalk keeps ducking and summoning cobras, using their fangs and tails to strike, and their hoods to block her blows.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! Senketsu, speed us up!"

" _ **Got it!**_ " He glows briefly, and Ryuko begins dashing around Stalk, who conjures a single giant crimson cobra to wrap around himself.

' _There's gotta be an opening somewhere around here!_ ' Ryuko watches carefully as the serpent keeps rotating and writhing around Stalk, ' _Ah, fuck it._ ' She starts leaping up and smashing her Scissor Blade against its head, collapsing the illusion entirely.

" **Good!** **I'll make things a bit easier for ya! No more giant snakes, alright?** " Stalk picks up his Rifle, and swings it at her, blocking her every blow, " **Don't disappoint me, now!** "

"You PRICK!" Senketsu jets forward, allowing Ryuko to knee Stalk in the face, knocking him back a ways before he swings the Rifle back and fires, sending a hail of bullets at her, knocking her away, " **So close, but now so far.** "

Meanwhile, Build is dodging the Smash's blows, while striking and hitting him periodically, keeping him off his balance.

The Smash rears back and unleashes a huge blast of ice at him, and he raises the Ninpoto.

 **KATON NO JUTSU! KAEN GIRI!**

Build stabs the earth, summoning a shell of flame to evaporate the ice. The Smash charges, and he slides under it, before readying the Ninpoto.

 **BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**

Three Builds suddenly surround the Smash, knocking him around, before the real one readies the final move.

 **FUUTON NO JUTSU! TATSUMAKI GIRI!**

The sudden whirlwind knocks the Smash away, sending it into the ground, before suddenly exploding and glowing green.

"Banjou! The essence!" Build tosses Banjou the empty Bottle, before joining Ryuko to fight Stalk.

" **Two on one? That's no fun.** " Stalk 'pouts' before leaping back and pulling out a blue Fullbottle.

 **FULLBOTTLE! STEAM ATTACK!**

"A guided rocket?" The two begin rolling past the projectile and leaping away, as Build reaches for more Bottles.

 **RABBIT! GATLING! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!" As the form completes itself, Build summons the Gatlinger and opens fire on the rocket, trying to shoot it down, before it slams into him.

"SENTO!" Ryuko jumps between him and Stalk, readying her blade, "Don't you dare hurt him!"

" **What're ya gonna do about it, little lady?** " Stalk extends his arms wide, " **You wanna stop me, take your best shot. Now might be your best chance, honestly.** "

 **SCISSOR BLADE: DECAPITATION MODE!**

Ryuko slides forward on Senketsu's jets, the enormous scissor swinging at Blood Stalk as he mockingly waves his arms to her.

As the blade impacts, he raises out the Steam Rifle, catching the brunt of the attack on its bayonet, " **You're pretty strong, Ryuko-** _ **chan**_ **. In fact, dare I say…** "

"WHAT?" Ryuko blurts out at the sight of Stalk blocking her attack, before he adjusts the Steam Rifle, "Oh not that again!"

Before he can pull the trigger, she adjusts her own sword and knocks the light blue Fullbottle out of the Rifle, sending it careening to the side.

" **Wait, what?** " Stalk shifts when he notices what Ryuko did, and as his guard opens, Ryuko grins, striking the Seki Tekko, "Now, Senketsu!"

" _ **READY, GO!**_ "

Ryuko swings the blade up, sending a sudden surge of energy through the air.

 **SEN-I SOSHITSU!**

" **WHOO! That was a close one.** " Stalk has backed a few feet away, to the side of the attack, " **Geez, I'm getting old. I should've seen that coming.** " He squats and stretches his legs, " **Might need to hit up a massage parlor or something, these muscles are stiff as a board. That's half the reason you almost got me there. Now then, can I have that Fullbottle back, please?** "

He holds out his hand, and as he marches to the Fullbottle on the ground, Banjou slides in, grabbing it and throwing it to Sento, "CATCH! USE IT WITH THE OTHER ONE!"

Sento grabs it, "An inorganic-type…" He looks at the Panda Bottle that Banjou tossed him, "No way…"

 **PANDA! ROCKET! BEST MATCH!**

"Another Best Match?" Sento momentarily scowls at Banjou, before cranking the lever again. In front, a white body with a set of claws on the right glove, and in the back, a cyan body with rocket-like designs.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **BUTTOBI MONOTONE! ROCKET-PANDA! YAY!**

Build walks forward, "Alright, Ryuko! Let's get this guy!"

"… **This is gonna suck.** " Stalk sighs and slumps forward briefly before readying for round two.

Build rushes forward, slicing at Stalk with the Panda claws, before upper cutting him with the Rocket glove, and the entire attachment flies off, turning into a rocket that slams Stalk into the ground before reattaching to Build, "Catch!"

"I GOT HIM!" Ryuko rushes forward, only for Stalk to suddenly kick-flip up and launch an emerald cobra head that catches her in its jaws and tosses her aside. Build launches in on the Rocket glove, and drop-kicks Stalk, just in time for Ryuko to recover and slash him through the air.

Build begins cranking the lever, "Now I got ya!"

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH FINISH! YAY!**

Suddenly, a circular chart appears around Stalk, and Build flies up, circling him on the rocket, and slashing with the panda claws.

" _ **Ryuko! Now's our chance!**_ " "Got it, Senketsu!" Ryuko slides the Seki Tekko, making Senketsu's red segments glow again.

" _ **READY, GO!**_ "

Ryuko leaps up and raises her leg, and just as Build leaves and the chart disappears, she slams into Stalk with a powerful kick, dragging him through the dirt.

" _ **SEN-I FINISH!**_ "

As the dust fades, Stalk sees the Scissor Blade aimed at his face, "Gonna talk now, big guy?"

Stalk stares, almost unconcerned, " **Fascinating… You're stronger than I expected you to be at this stage…** " He tosses his hands up in mock defeat, " **You win. Ask away.** "

"How do you know my dad? How do you know he designed Senketsu?"

Stalk chuckles, " **Of all the things to ask, and I gave you a free pass to ask** _ **anything**_ **.** " He suddenly slides underneath her, knocking her off her feet, and then arrives near some trees, " **I learned about the good doctor through Katsuragi Takumi, of course.** "

"What?" Banjou gawks at Stalk, who yawns and leans against a tree.

" **That's right. When working with Faust, Katsuragi was also interning under Dr. Matoi. He always talked about the incredible designs your father had, and the amazing progress he made researching the Pandora Box and the Skywall. Had it not been for Dr. Matoi, then we never would've been able to make Faust.** " Stalk looks at his gloves as if they were his nails, almost completely uninterested in the severity of the conversation.

Build jumps at that, "Faust?"

" **Yes, sir! Katsuragi Takumi… was one of Faust's founders!** " Stalk raises his hands dramatically, " **He used Dr. Matoi's research to create the Smash, the Transteam System, and the Rider System!** "

Build gawks, "My Driver…" He looks down at his belt, and suddenly feels rather nauseous.

Ryuko steps forward, "So what does any of this have to do with my dad's murder?"

Stalk shrugs, " **Believe it or not, Faust had nothing to do with Matoi. We used his research and all, but we wanted him alive. Frankly, I was as surprised as you were when I heard his house went up in smoke like that.** "

"In that case, why'd you kill Katsuragi Takumi? What did he do?"

" **Ah, ah, ah,** _ **signora**_ **. The game's rules are one question per win. You only beat me once, and then I threw in a freebie just because you impressed me. Don't push your luck. Ciao~** " Stalk summons a crimson cobra that carries him through the woods, as he laughs maniacally.

Build removes the Bottles from his Driver, "What just happened?"

"Takumi… did that?" Suddenly Ryuko and Sento turn around, and see Mrs. Katsuragi, a horrified look on her face.

* * *

Inside the Katsuragi home, Mrs. Katsuragi is looking at the small shrine to Takumi, tears flowing down her face, "My boy… He was such a good boy… I can't believe that he'd do something like this."

"Ma'am…" Sento tries to reach out to her, "He was trying to stop a war for the Pandora Box. It doesn't matter what anyone else was trying to use it for, he was using his research to make tools to keep the peace. He just… had to go to a dark place to get it." Sento looks at the Rabbit Bottle in his hand, remembering the image of Takumi holding up said Bottle in the video.

"I… I don't know what to do anymore." She shakes her head, "I can't think straight…"

"Mrs. Katsuragi, did your son leave you anything? Anything at all? We have reason to believe he may have given you his research data, and we can't let Faust get that."

Kyoka suddenly looks up, "… Is it possible?" She walks to the back room, leaving Sento, Banjou, and Ryuko looking very confused. She comes back a moment after, and has a letter in her hand.

"He sent me this a week before he died." Sento takes it from her and reads it over, "… Huh?"

 _Mother,_

 _I write you this because I have reason to believe that danger is coming. Now, for a long time I've cut contact with you. Sorry for that. Every good son would've tried to get you out of Hokuto, since it's becoming a dangerous place. The Takarada Conglomerate has been edging the Prime Minister into war, and she's fallen for every line they've fed her._

 _Letting you know I've hidden my research with the Touto Advanced Physics Institution so that nobody can abuse what I've learned about the Pandora Box. Anyone asks you if you know, tell them I said nothing to you. Nobody can know where it is. Death would be a gift compared to that result. If anyone should learn, then Japan could be doomed. None of what I have said is fiction, or exaggeration. Get out as soon as you can, head to America, you'll be safe there._

 _I love you._

 _Your son, Takumi._

"That's all?" Sento looks it over, "It's… somewhat vague. Hey, wait a minute… Ma'am, did Takumi ever express interest in riddles or puzzles?"

Katsuragi laughs, "Oh did he ever! He always loved making up these word games and riddles for me… He said that the teachers could never figure them out, but he and his father always figured each other out… Oh my god, Takumi…" She breaks into tears again.

"What're you doing?" Banjou grabs Sento's shoulder, but he brushes him off, "I need a piece of paper and a pen." He starts rewriting the letter in English.

"What is that?"

"He told her to go to America. Translating the letter into American English, and if you look at the first letter of every sentence…"

INSET LANDING

"That, when arranged properly, becomes _INSET landing_. Therefore, the place where INSET managed to successfully land the _Prominence_." Sento pulls out his phone, "The abandoned INSET research facility in Touto."

"What're we waiting for? Let's go get it!" Banjou stands up, "We've got data to find!" The dragon orbits around him, chirping and singing.

Ryuko stands up, "Alright! Sento, let's get a move on!"

"… Right." Sento looks around briefly, "Er, Mrs. Katsuragi, I promise you we'll find out who really murdered your son, and we'll bring them to justice." He rushes out with Ryuko following.

She merely sighs and rubs her eyes, "You remind me of him. You're all good kids." She looks to Banjou, "I'm sorry for how I was earlier."

"Ah, it's fine. You had all the reason to be…" Banjou rubs the back of his head

"No, no. I refused to even hear you out. All this time I didn't consider that you may not have been the one to do it…" She rubs her chin, "Forgive me. I wish you the best of luck, young man. And remember, you and your friends are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you, ma'am." Banjou awkwardly bows and runs off, the dragon giving a short samba at her before following.

As Sento starts up the Machine Builder, the kids from before run to him, "Hey! It's the heroes!"

They swarm him and Ryuko, "Oi! Oi! Show us that sword!" "I wanna see that rocket!" "Panda! Panda!" "Sexy lady! Sexy lady!"

"Oi, quit it, punks!" Ryuko tries to shove them back, to no use.

"Hey guys!" Banjou runs over, "What're ya doing?"

"It's the clown!" They jump at him before he pushes them back, "Sorry kids, we gotta go."

"Hey, old dudes!" Another voice interrupts them, and they see Takehiko, limping lightly to them. Sento climbs off his bike, "You're okay!"

"Yeah! It was weird but I'm okay now thanks to you guys!" He reaches out and high fives Banjou, "Thanks!"

"Good to know you're feeling well kid." Banjou gets down on his knees, "Hey, you said you'd be a teacher right? Well, I ain't all that smart, so do you promise you're gonna teach me once you're older?" He reaches his pinkie finger out, and Takehiko accepts it gladly.

"Alright. Are you gonna bring your girlfriend and the superhero too?" He looks over Banjou's shoulder at the other two, who gawk at that.

"I'm not his girlfriend! No way would I wanna go out with a moron like that!" Ryuko pouts and looks away, a fresh blush on her face.

"Why would a genius like me need to go back to school?" Sento is off in his own world, scratching his chin.

" _ **Guys, we do need to get back. It's getting late, and I somehow doubt Barazo is going to stay there much longer.**_ "

"Uh… Yeah! Sento, get us moving! Hey muscle-head! You coming?"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Banjou tries to grab onto the bike, "Sento! The Bottle! I need the Bottle!"

Sento looks over his shoulder as he straps on his helmet, "Do you?"

Banjou's screams are drowned out by the sound of the bike throttling across the Hokuto plains, away to the Skywall.

* * *

 **And that's that. Have I mentioned that writing for Stalk is a dream? I swear I basically have to channel 'bored intern' and I have half of his dialogue. Also, points to whoever manages to guess what song he's singing.**

 **I figured it was time for some good old panty shots anyways. I won't apologize for art.**

 **And with that we've got one more Best Match. I love Rocket-Panda, and IMO it's unironically the softest looking Kamen Rider suit I've ever seen. I'm surprised there isn't more art of it, because it looks fucking adorable.**

 **Comments? Complaints? Compliments? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**


	9. Shipping Up To Boston

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 9: Shipping Up To Boston**

The low roar of a motorcycle engine leaps across the highway into Honnou City, as a single vehicle dashes into the center of Kiryuin Satsuki's power.

The chopper contains only a single passenger, a man in full combat gear with a red Mohawk. A set of goggles covers his eyes, and a small wrapping sits on the bridge of his nose. He slows down, eventually approaching the entrance to the city itself. He continues to ride up the highway into the city, before sliding in near a small abode, climbing off it and huffing, before pulling out a cigarette. He lights it, just as the door creaks open. The man only takes a single puff before glaring at the occupant, "You had to try and hide this from me, didn't you Aikuro?"

* * *

In the Nascita laboratory, Mako, Ryuko, and Banjou are sitting around Sento as he's on his knees with a pile of the Bottles collected so far, and the Build Driver.

"Go on, then! Find a Best Match on your own!" Banjou leans back, a smug expression on his face.

Sento pouts, "I'll show you! Watch this!" He grabs two Bottles, and plants them in.

 **HARINZEUMI! DENSHA!**

The beat carrying through the room makes Sento's hair point drop, "I thought I almost had it!" He pouts briefly, "Let me try again!"

 **KAIZOKU! SOUJIKI!**

Again, no response, "Aw, come on!"

"Admit it! You need my 'sixth sense', Sento!"

"No I don't! I need a scientific analysis of each and every Bottle!" Sento frowns, "Hmm…" He reaches for another Bottle on the side, "I've only ever used this Bottle in my phone…" He holds it closer to the Driver, a small bead of sweat developing on his cheek…

 _ **DING!**_

"AH!" The fugitive squeals, leaping onto Ryuko, who shoves him aside, "GEDDOFFA ME!"

Misora walks over and pulls out the Bottle, "Fire engine?"

The amnesiac walks over, "Wonder what its Best Match would be… I think I can find it!"

The owner walks in, with a plate covered in coffee cups, "What we all need is something to warm up! Come on, it's freezing in here!" He offers the plate to Banjou, who pulls out a canned coffee. Soichi pouts, but moves onto the Kamui user, who pulls out her own can. Mako does the same, smiling at Soichi as she cracks it open.

Misora just walks by her father, "Tired. Sleepy. Cut you." She slams into the bed, drifting off yet again. Everyone else stares at her, trying to make sense of the girl who lost seven years to the Skywall Disaster.

 **KAIZOKU! SHOUBOUSHA!**

Everyone turns to see Sento trying to set Bottles in at record speed. "WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT?" Banjou swipes the Bottles from his hand and sets a few in on his own.

 **KAIZOKU! DENSHA! BEST MATCH!**

"No way!" " _Bravo!_ " Sento and Soichi express opposing reactions to Banjou's spur of the moment decision, who holds up the Driver, content.

Senketsu develops a ghost of a cocky grin, " _ **Not bad, for the brainless fugitive.**_ "

"You're just jealous of my special skill!" Banjou puffs his chest out in pride, while Sento suddenly takes the Driver away, "Hmm… Kaizoku… Densha… What kind of weapon could I create for this?" He takes it to his workbench on the side and begins drawing up plans, "I've got an idea! This is the best!" His hair suddenly spikes to the side.

Everyone notes the Kamen Rider's odd expression and they step away, trying their best to leave the basement before they become target practice.

* * *

Lunch in Honnouji. The South Wing. The Non-Athletic Committee section.

"RYUKO! SENTO!" Misora and Mako are strapped to operating tables. All around them, men and women who appear to be half-skinned alive walk around carrying surgical tools.

Suddenly, from outside, strange noises throw off their concentration, and smiles come to the two girls' faces.

 **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONZIE; KAMUI SENKETSU!**

The door busts open, revealing Ryuko and Senketsu transformed, while Sento walks in, Driver on, holding up two Fullbottles, "You mind if I give these a shot?"

"Go for it."

 **KAIZOKU! DENSHA! BEST MATCH!**

As the lever cranks, an azure, pirate-themed body forms in front, while a lime green train-themed body forms in the back.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **TEIKOKU NO HANGYAKUSHA! KAIZOKU-RESSHA! YAY!**

"You guys aren't gonna hurt Mako or Misora! Not if we have anything to say about it!" Water spirals around the Kaizoku arm, and the Densha pauldron lights up briefly.

"Fool! These girls are to be our test subjects!" The Captain of the Club scoffs, while raising a ludicrously large scalpel. The rest of the Club members begin hurling or swinging various surgical implements at the heroes.

Build raises the Kaizoku arm, shooting out small water blasts to deflect the oncoming implements, before raising the Densha arm, and summoning a set of tracks that he glides along at high speeds to dodge them. Ryuko, in contrast, swings her blade fluidly and expertly, deflecting every weapon without a single one coming close to her.

"That's impossible! Nothing can surpass our surgical tools!"

 **SCISSOR BLADE; DECAPITATION MODE!**

Build and Ryuko glance at each other, before Build cranks his lever and Ryuko twists the Seki Tekko.

 **READY, GO!** " _ **READY, GO!**_ "

" _Shori no hosoku wa… kimatta!_ "

 **VOLTECH FINISH! YAY! SEN-I SOSHITSU!**

Build summons a large set of holographic train tracks, and he generates a spinning, whirlpool-like flow of water over his right fist.

"TAKE… THIS!" The Kamui wearer swings the Scissor Blade at the Biology Club members, while the Kamen Rider launches forward at maximum speed. The resulting blast tears open the entire Biology Club wall, allowing Build to pinball between the rubble until he catches the two damsels.

"There! You're both saved!" Sento, now returned to his normal self, squats in the dirt and sighs, "I'm tired! I wanna eat now!"

"Quit whining! That was an easy fight and you know it!" Ryuko sighs and sits down next to him, raising her Scissor Blade up, when it suddenly begins deconstructing itself, until it shrinks down to the size of a regular scissor.

"Wow, Ryuko- _chan_! That's super cool!" Mako stares in awe, while Sento rubs the bridge of his nose, barely fighting a smile.

"Side characters should know better than to get so confident when the hero's present." He pats her head condescendingly before cracking open a bento.

" _ **He's right, Ryuko. You're getting overconfident lately. Your blood's become salty.**_ "

"Whaddya mean, my blood's salty? You really can tell how I feel based on my blood?"

" _ **I mentioned it in the past. I figured you already pieced it together by now.**_ " Senketsu's lapel eye glances around, " _ **Turns out you've got more in common with Banjou than I thought.**_ "

"Shut up! I'm way smarter than that guy!"

Sento leans over, "How much else can you tell about Ryuko?"

" _ **Analysis of her biology is incredibly easy for me. Weight, three sizes, BMI, changes in her diet.**_ " Ryuko yanks on his neckerchief, "Butt out of stuff like that!"

" _ **You eat too many of Mrs. Mankanshoku's croquettes, Ryuko. At this rate I'll need to be adjusted to fit your changing hip size. You think Banjou would notice?**_ "

Sento blinks, "Uh… what?"

"SHUT UP!" A fierce blush forms on Ryuko's face, "What're you talking about? He's a muscle-head who's only good for carrying stuff for the Owner! I don't like him, and I certainly don't need anyone like him knowing about my body!"

Senketsu's eye turns away, " _ **I**_ **was** _ **leading into a joke about his intellect. I wasn't implying anything else. You brought it up, not me.**_ "

Sento wipes his eyes, "Is this happening?"

He finally notices Mako is trying to steal from his food. He smacks her hand, before pulling out his phone.

"Meanie! You're not even eating anything!"

"Quiet. I'm trying to look through the information on the INSET lab. Anything we can find on it is vital to getting Katsuragi Takumi's data. I need to know where he would've left… it…" His jaw drops.

Misora leans over his shoulder, "What is it?"

"Takumi's dad, Katsuragi Shinobu! He worked at INSET! Which means that if there's anywhere that Takumi would hide that data-"

 _ **BLA-BLA-BLA-BLA-BLA-BLAM!**_

Sento turns and gawks, seeing Misora filled with needles, "MISORA!"

"MAKO!" Ryuko sees that Mako also is covered in needles, both of them falling over.

"Calm down." A gruff voice interrupts them, and they see a man walking forward with a gun in his hand, "Those needles won't harm them. When they recover, any illnesses or fatigue they have will be gone, and they'll be full of vim and vigor. And I almost got the boy, too…" He trails off at that, "I just hope you'll be smart enough to stay out of this."

"Uh… Thanks?" Ryuko raises an eyebrow at his odd proclamation, when he raises his gun again, and opens fire.

"Your uniform will not get the same mercy!" The man begins running around them, trying to cover more angles.

Sento ducks behind a large, rusted chain, and slaps on his Driver, "Shit!" He raises Rabbit and Tank, when suddenly both are shot from his hands, "… This is terrible."

Ryuko runs and reaches for the Seki Tekko, when a needle pierces her shoe to the ground, causing her to collapse long enough for him to jump out at her, "Grk! Bastard! What Club are you?"

"Take off your clothes."

"What kinda response is that? You're from the Pervert Club, aren't you?"

He scoffs, "Let me tell you two useful pieces of information. One; I'm not a pervert."

"LIKE HELL!" She swings her hand up to her face to bite the Seki Tekko, when suddenly something slams it into the ground. His gauntlet emits steam, and a handcuff-like prod is jutting into the earth, pinning her Seki Tekko hand.

"Two; You can't transform in front of me. A shot at this range will kill you. Take off that uniform."

 **TAKA! DIAMOND! ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!" In an action that only years of training could accomplish, the man backflips repeatedly as the Rider keeps going in with swooping motions at him, and in between each flip, he fires at Build, who turns them to diamonds or merely ignores them, "GET BACK HERE!"

 **HAWK-GATLINGER!**

Build opens fire, "Are you with Faust?"

"What is that?" The man's response is so serious that Build actually falters, "Eh?"

His confusion is long enough to suddenly get barraged by needles, all of which collapse against the ground, bent or shattered.

"He shrugged off my needles?" The man stumbles back, reaching for a fresh clip, ' _Those rounds destroy anything using Life Fibers! How did he shrug those off?_ '

 **READY, GO!**

All of the needle fragments rise up and turn into diamonds, which coalesce onto Build's Taka hand, forming into a bird talon.

 **VOLTECH ATTACK!**

Build swings his claw, but is surprised when the man ducks under and raises a shotgun to his face. _**BLAM!**_ The impact makes Build stagger, but fails to harm him.

"Shit!" The man backs away, before readying a second shot, "This time, I'll get you!" He stops when he notices a small needle sticking into his hand. He lowers the gun and walks away, "Well, then…"

Build raises the Hawk-Gatlinger, "We're not done here!"

A single shot hits his hand, pinning it to the ground, and smoke comes from the man's other glove, "Matoi Ryuko… Tomorrow, I'll be back to strip you."

* * *

From the Student Council, Satsuki sips some tea, as Inumuta steps forward, "Lady Satsuki, I have the data you requested on the intruder, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead, Inumuta."

A few key taps show a face and some vague physical descriptions on the main screen, "The Anti-Uniform Guerilla who's been invading and attacking some of our border schools, particularly those near the Hokuto border." Inumuta adjusts his glasses, "He's the reason why our control has waned recently in those areas."

Jakuzure scoffs, "How could any 'anti-uniform' guy beat Goku Uniforms? He ain't packing a Kamui under that gear, is he?"

Inumuta tosses an exhausted glare to Jakuzure, "No, but he does utilize a special weapon." Another few taps reveal a schematic of his gun, "This weapon fires specialized needles composed of an alloy that can impair or even negate Goku Uniform powers. Enough of them could, hypothetically, disable even a Kamui."

Gentoku steps from behind Satsuki's chair, "So should we throw Guardians at him? They don't have Goku Uniforms, and I doubt they'll crack like the kids he's been fighting."

"Doubtful. He has a decent-sized arsenal of traditional weapons. And I feel like we won't need to anyways. While he did annihilate the Terrace Gardening Club, it seems they were an obstacle to his real goal; Matoi Ryuko's Kamui." He shows a recording of their fight.

"He battled Matoi and Kiryu?"

"Yes. It appears, however, he was unaware of Kiryu's abilities. He did not attempt to engage Kiryu until he transformed, and at that point he used his weapons without realizing they were useless."

Satsuki blinks slowly, "Anti-Goku Uniform weapons… were useless against the Kamen Rider?"

"It appears so. Forensic analysis revealed that they were shattered on impact with his armor rather than anything else."

Gentoku adjusts his grip on the Lost Bat Bottle in his pocket, "So there are alternates…" His whisper is unheard by all except Satsuki, who stares at him oddly, before he continues, "Where exactly did these needles come from anyways?"

"Their design is REVOCS confidential. But nonetheless, there was a shipment theft about three years ago, and it's likely that the group he's associated with has managed to reverse-engineer their design."

Satsuki huffs, "This is unimportant. It's a fight between sandpipers and a clam. Let them fight it out."

Jakuzure sits up, "Then allow me to cast the net."

"Oh? The musician is becoming a fisherman?" Inumuta smugly taps away at his keyboard, while Jakuzure groans.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Those two destroyed _my_ Biology Club, and the infiltrator destroyed _my_ Gardening Club. Naturally, it falls to me to bring them all down, wouldn't you say, Lady Satsuki?"

"Go ahead, Jakuzure." Satsuki takes another sip of tea, nodding slowly.

* * *

In the red-light section of the No-Star slums, Aikuro is sitting with a drink in one hand, "Let me guess. 'I hate being interrupted'. Is that what you were going to say? To me, and to the Kamen Rider. You haven't changed a bit, Tsumugu."

Kinagase Tsumugu, rebel fighter, scoffs, "'Kamen Rider?' What kinda nonsense is this? Who is that kid?"

"We really don't know. He's an amnesiac. All I do know is that he beats those Smash monsters that pop up, turn them back into people, and he's got a dozen different powers." Aikuro sips his sake, before sighing, "But I also know you're not supposed to be here right now. We're at a crucial part of the plan."

"I have to destroy that Kamui, at all costs."

"That goes against HQ's plans. They'll confiscate all that fancy gear you love."

"You think I care?" Tsumugu rolls his eyes, "I'll just do it naked then."

"Wasn't it Kinue who said humans and clothing can live together peacefully?" Aikuro slowly turns to look at Tsumugu, who's suddenly gripping his knife against the teacher's throat.

"Don't speak her name so casually about something like this. I'm going to tear that uniform off of that kid, whether you like it or not." Tsumugu walks out, relaxing his grip on his knife.

* * *

Inside Nascita, both the Mankanshoku family and the inhabitants of the café are using it to have dinner together. Mako and Misora are tearing through the plates, to which Soichi whistles, "Wow! You little _signoras_ are hungry as oxen today!"

"Yeah! I feel like all my diseases and fatigue is gone!" Mako sucks down a large piece of fish as Misora nods, "Mm-hmm! And I'm full of vim and vigor!"

Mataro chuckles, "Did you win the lottery or something?"

"Nope! We just woke up like this! So Misora and I went shopping at the meat market, the veggie market, and the fish market! We bought everything we could!"

"Did you swipe someone's wallet?"

"Nope! We put it on Barazo's tab!" Misora gleefully bites into a piece of chicken at that, as the portly doctor suddenly turns pale, and the owner of the café points and laughs.

Meanwhile, Ryuko looks down at the table, not grabbing any food. Banjou looks to her, "Hey. You okay?"

"Uh… Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Banjou looks to her empty plate, "You didn't eat anything."

"I'm full, honestly."

Suddenly, Sento runs up with something in his arm as he scratches his hair, "It's finished!"

Ryuko, gleeful for a change in topic, looks to the amnesiac, "What is it?"

"The new weapon to complete the Kaizoku-Densha Best Match!" He shows it to everyone, revealing a green and blue bow, with blades on its limbs and a model of a boat and train in the centerpiece, "I shall call it… the Kaizoku Hassyar! Oh ain't I great? Ain't I the best? Ain't I a genius?"

"So… what's it do?" Soichi takes a sip of coffee before running to the sink and spitting it out, causing the back-alley doctor to snicker at his expense.

"I designed it to help us fight that weird guy who hates Senketsu. It has four tiers of attack!" Sento suddenly brings the blade down through the table, "Kakueki Densha!"

"AH!" "Oi, quit it!" Everyone backs away suddenly as Sento's crazed expression reveals his intent to experiment.

"Kyuko Densha!" Another slash bisects several steaks, which Guts is too happy to take for himself.

"Kaisoku Densha!" Mako barely ducks under the next slash.

"And finally, Kaizoku Densha!" Just before he can swing it, he sees Sukuyo smiling at him, "Er…"

"Now, now, roughhousing isn't allowed inside the café, young man!" He notices the ladle in her hand, and suddenly comes to the conclusion that his weapon might not be enough to best her.

"This is terrible."

* * *

Morning comes, and Ryuko reaches for Senketsu on his hanger, " _ **Ryuko. Don't wear me today.**_ "

"Eh? Why not?"

" _ **That man will come for me again. I don't want you hurt.**_ " Senketsu's sole eye gazes at her with a look of guilt.

"Ah, Shaddap! No way he'll get you! Beside, Sento's got that Kaizoku-whatever! No way we can lose to some pervert!"

"… _**Maybe you're right. But also, I still feel… odd about this.**_ "

"Quit your whining. Besides, you shredded my last set of clothes just to get on me. What, did ya want me to go naked?"

" _ **Wait, you mean if you went without me, you'd wear**_ **other** _ **clothes?**_ "

"Of course I would, dumbass! You look skimpy enough as is!"

" _ **I take it back, put me on! Put me on right now!**_ "

* * *

Sento and Ryuko are standing in the middle of the courtyard. Sento's tapping away at his phone, "Alright. Soon as we're out of here, we go to the INSET laboratory. I think I know where the Project Build data is. If not, then I won't be far off."

"… Got it." Ryuko shivers briefly.

" _ **You're nervous Ryuko.**_ "

"Shut up." She bites her lip.

"Ryuko, it's alright to be nervous. This guy isn't like these stupid Club Captains. He hits fast, and he hits _hard_. Fighting him is gonna be scary." Sento looks at the bottles, "Be honest."

" _ **You're shaking.**_ " The Scissor Blade trembles in the earth.

"Shut up." The orphan's eyes twitch briefly as she gazes at the entrance of the school.

" _ **He's here.**_ "

" _Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ " Familiar equations dance around the courtyard, and Ryuko breathes.

' _It's alright, Sento and Senketsu are gonna fight with me._ ' She blinks, "Let's do this."

 **KAIZOKU! DENSHA! BEST MATCH!**

As Sento cranks the lever, missiles fly in from the entrance of the school.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!" Not one, but two voices cry out.

 **TEIKOKU NO HANGYAKUSHA! KAIZOKU-RESSHA! YAY!**

 **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE; KAMUI SENKETSU!**

The explosions fade, revealing the two standing unharmed, as Tsumugu charges across the open courtyard, dropping the launcher and firing his needle gun at them. Build grabs Ryuko bridal-style, and summons a set of tracks, "Hold on!" Suddenly, they begin dashing along the ground, faster than Tsumugu can take aim.

"Think you can handle it from here?" "I got it! Just put me down already!" Build hurls Ryuko at Tsumugu before holding out his free hand.

 **KAIZOKU HASSYAR!**

Build readies the bow and fires off rapid, regular shots from it, sending small orbs flying at the Guerilla's position, pinning him down as Ryuko closes the gap.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't let me transform last time?" She swings her blade down, only for Tsumugu to block with his sewing machine.

"Victory isn't always determined by physical power…" As he reaches to push a detonator, Build notices, and draws back the model train on the bow.

 **KAKUEKI DENSHA!**

The second Tsumugu decompresses the detonator, more missiles fly from his seemingly abandoned rocket launcher.

 **SHUPPATSU!**

Before they can impact, two flying blue-and-green ships crash into them, causing them to detonate, "You're not gonna take Senketsu away from Ryuko!"

Tsumugu just pulls a sawed-off shotgun from his belt and fires into Ryuko's face, knocking her back enough for him to run and reload.

"DAMNIT! First Stalk, and now this guy? GUNS ARE LONG RANGE DAMNIT, QUIT SHOOTING ME IN THE FACE!"

Tsumugu briefly notes the name 'Stalk' before filing it under 'Information best asked in any circumstance other than now' and begins firing at Ryuko. Build closes in, swinging the Hassyar at Tsumugu, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"What's your stake in this then?" Tsumugu raises his sewing gun to block it, barely able to stop Build's speed and momentum.

"I'm a hero of justice!" He pushes the soldier back, and receives a Taser in his gut for his efforts, "Ow."

"… Somehow I should've known that wouldn't work." Tsumugu shrugs before refocusing on the Kamui wearer, opening fire.

"Those pathetic little things won't hurt us! I'm gonna- GRK!" She falls to her knees, "Senketsu?"

" _In the early morning~_ " Is the only warning given before a swarm of paper talismans and mats fly at the three fighters, who block or dodge them.

At the end of the courtyard, three men sit on platforms held by One-Star students, and they announce, "Presenting the Honnouji Rakugo Club three masters!"

Multiple women in thick kimonos announce, "100 Poems by 100 Poets Club! The Horde of 100!"

"GARDENING!" A horde of kids carrying gardening tools scowl at Tsumugu, "You'll pay for what you did to our Terrace comrades!"

Build smacks his mask, "I can't believe this is happening right now."

Tsumugu appears to be in agreement, before a sudden, dark chuckle interrupts everyone. A large cloud of steam appears between the Clubs and the fighters, revealing Blood Stalk.

" **Mind if I drop in?** " He swings the Transteam Gun around, before leveling it at the ground, " **I have a +1, too.** " A single shot rings out, summoning another wave of steam. When it fades, a hulking, horrendous Smash is left behind.

"What is that Smash?"

" **That… was Torajin Par.** "

"The Golf Club Captain?" Build gawks at the beast.

" **Indeed. We wanted to see what were to happen… if a Smash were to be wearing a Goku Uniform when injected with Nebula Gas.** " The creature howls, suddenly generating dozens of golf balls that fly everywhere, " **Now we've got to see how it fares in combat. Call me back in about… ten, twenty minutes? I'm gonna take a lunch break. Ciao~** " He waves his Transteam Gun, vanishing again,

The monster that was once Torajin screams and swings its limb, a misshapen parody of a golf club, which knocks a large heap of rubble at the Poets Club, knocking members aside as if they were putty.

"GARDENING! ATTACK!" The gardeners pour water and toss seeds around, sprouting enormous, voracious plants. The Smash roars before sending more golf balls at everything in sight.

Tsumugu backs away, "Shit! Gotta get a better vantage point…" He runs inside of the building, reloading and tossing various hidden traps behind.

Ryuko readies her Scissor Blade, "Sento! We gotta stop this thing!"

"I know!" Build draws back the train, blue and green energy charge in it as his visor targets the various wild golf balls flying about.

 **KYUKO DENSHA!**

Just as Build steadies his aim on the Smash, a paper talisman slams into the bow, sending it to the side.

 **SHUPPATSU!**

Three flying ships careen out, before crashing into the plants, demolishing them instead, "Shoot! I missed!"

Another barrage of needles hits Ryuko, as she growls, "Bastard! I ain't got time for you!" She tries to ignore him, instead pursuing the Smash, "Hold still!" The Smash doesn't comply, launching an enormous golf ball at her. She swings the blade, bisecting it and continuing on, growling.

Tsumugu falters, "She's not going after me?" His train of thought is interrupted as several traps go off, and he turns to see Rakugo Club members coming after him, "Hold still so we can kick your ass!"

Tsumugu blinks, "Punks." He ducks and runs to set up more traps, "Might as well take care of these damn kids while I'm at it."

Build takes aim again, but more paper talismans strike him, "WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT? I'M TRYING TO FIGHT THE MONSTER HERE!"

" _The rebel fights alone~_ " The Captain continues to drone her poetry, while a sound distinctly similar to gobbling turkeys comes from the other members of the club.

"I AM FIGHTING WITH RYUKO, IS SHE INVISIBLE TO YOU?" Build points to the Kamui wearer, before leaping away from another plant, "SHIT!"

He takes aim again, "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! I WARNED YA!"

 **KAISOKU DENSHA!**

The Poets Club realize the limits of his patience have been met, and quickly try to retreat.

The Poets Club also realize that it's somewhat difficult to retreat in thick kimonos.

 **SHUPPATSU!**

As four enormous flying ships charge at them, the Poets Club realize that they probably should've come up with a better battle _plan_ instead of battle _poems_.

Gardening Club, in contrast, is far more mobile, preferring to duck between various plants, grow others as cover, or enhance preexisting ones.

"Keep those pea plants away from its range of fire! Those little beauties can break through concrete when they're ripe, and I bet they'll stop this Smash dead in his tracks!" The Captain smirks and tosses more seeds out, "Come forth my beautiful tomato plants! Fight those who would challenge Lady Satsuki! Bring them to their knees!"

The tomato plants rise up, only for Ryuko to ride on some of Build's tracks and slice the stalks wide open.

"Uh…" The Captain gawks as the Punctual Rebel and the Kamui user set up an entire set of tracks all across the courtyard, riding them back and forth, dodging every attack with ease, but instead focusing on knocking down the Smash.

"They're totally ignoring us!"

Build smacks him in the head as he rides by, "Yeah! Stopping the Smash is more important!" He grabs the Hassyar and gets ready to charge.

 _ **BLA-BLA-BLA-BLA-BLAM!**_

Another barrage of needles impacts Senketsu, causing Ryuko to tumble, slamming into Build, knocking them both over.

" _ **Those needles… limit my power!**_ " Senketsu groans out, as Ryuko tries to regain her balance.

Build gasps, and grabs a few, plucking them from Senketsu, "This is terrible…" The Kamen Rider turns to see a huge golf ball slam into him, and he calls up the Crusher in his free hand, using both it and the Hassyar to hold it back, "GRK! This is something else…"

Tsumugu watches from his perch, "They're… entirely focused on stopping the Smash. Why? Even as those club members and I attack, they only attack as much as needed."

The golf ball shatters, as Build slides on a track to get more distance, "This should be enough. Come on…" He grabs the model train and pulls it back, beginning the charging process.

 **KAKUEKI DENSHA! KYUKO DENSHA! KAISOKU DENSHA!**

An enormous azure and lime glow forms on the train, as energy spirals in like a whirlpool.

 **KAIZOKU DENSHA!**

" _IKUZE!_ "

 **HASSHA!**

From the Hassyar, a set of floating tracks appears, which extends around the Smash, and on the tracks a miniature train appears, launching energy blasts at the Smash as it circles around, before finally the track extends into the Smash, causing the train to crash and detonate.

"Finally, it's done…"

" **Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't call it in just yet if I were you…** " Stalk's mocking voice carries across the yard, causing all the remaining fighters to pause, and look to the smokescreen.

Suddenly, the Smash tears from its position, swinging its golf stick left and right, knocking club members aside with a furious roar, " **He's still got some fight left in him, folks! Oh, what's he gonna do next?** "

"How did that not finish him off?" Ryuko gawks, when Senketsu's eye widens, " _ **Ryuko, Sento! Look! His Goku Uniform!**_ "

Closer examination reveals that the Smash's uniform is, in fact, still on it, and appears to be warping and sticking into its body, " _ **Becoming a Smash somehow merged it to his skin!**_ "

"How do we get that off of him?"

Build looks closely, his visor analyzing the creature, "The Scissor Blade."

"Eh?" Ryuko and Senketsu turn to him, as he rubs his chin, "The Scissor Blade was designed to destroy Goku Uniforms, right? So it stands to reason that the Scissor Blade's abilities might be key to destroying the Smash!"

" _ **It may be possible, but we'll need to get in real close, and frankly I don't think it'll let us.**_ " Senketsu looks over at the rampaging Smash, swinging students aside as if they were golf balls, making them slam into plants or each other.

"If I keep shooting it and drawing its attention you may be able to close in on it." Build summons more tracks, "Come on, let's do it."

Ryuko jumps on one set of tracks, trying to keep at a distance from the monster, while Build starts popping small shots off at it, gaining its anger.

 **KAKUEKI DENSHA! KYUKO DENSHA! KAISOKU DENSHA! SHUPPATSU!**

The four ships flying at the Smash are quickly intercepted by golf balls, and the monster begins marching towards Build, who smirks under his helmet, "Come on, big guy, just a little closer…"

Suddenly, the Rakugo Club charges at it, slamming feebly into its side, "WE GOTCHA NOW!"

Build audibly smacks his own mask, "This is terrible."

The Smash roars and knocks them all aside, before noticing Ryuko coming up, and swinging at her, sending her flying through the air into a window, "AH!"

As Ryuko recovers, she rubs her head, "Ow…"

The sound of a gun being cocked interrupts her, and Ryuko looks up to see the Guerilla's needle gun aimed at her face, "Don't move or I shoot."

" _ **Ryuko! Do as he says!**_ " The sound of Senketsu's voice makes Tsumugu twitch, "Your Kamui… can talk?"

"Yeah, he can! And you ain't touching him!" She steps back and raises her Scissor Blade, "Ya wanna fight right now? Because I got better things to do than deal with a pervert like you!"

"Take off that Kamui." Tsumugu raises the gun again, a stern expression on his face.

"No! He's my uniform! You're not taking him away from me!" Matoi bites her lip, trying to find a way out.

" _ **Ryuko, don't be brash! We need to focus on the Smash!**_ " Senketsu's eye looks out to the courtyard, where Build is sliding along on his tracks, firing at what remains of Torajin with the Hassyar.

"Be that way." He pulls the trigger.

 _ **CLICK!**_

' _I'm out? When did I-_ '

 _ **BLAM!**_

A fist impacting his cheek interrupts his train of thought, as Banjou stands over his collapsed body, "You ain't touching Senketsu, ya hear?" The fugitive looks up to the Kamui user, "You alright?"

"… Yeah, thanks." She looks out at the fight below, "But we gotta stop that Smash. I need to line up a Sen-I Soshitsu in order to get his uniform off, but it keeps going where we don't want it!"

Banjou looks around, "Those tracks make you move right? Why not move him with the tracks?"

Ryuko blinks, "Move him with the… Banjou, you're a genius! SENTO! USE THE TRACKS! MAKE TORAJIN MOVE WHERE WE NEED HIM!"

Banjou blinks, "Uh… Yeah! I totally am! Haha! Good luck, guys!" He leaves the room, chest puffed high, "I'm a genius…"

"… Got it! Thanks!" The Punctual Rebel looks to the incoming Smash, and raises the Densha gauntlet, conjuring a set of tracks under it that send it careening backwards, "Gotcha now!" He takes a side track, and pulls back the train, "Let's do it!"

 **KAKUEKI DENSHA! KYUKO DENSHA! KAISOKU DENSHA!**

Another set of tracks appears at the window in front of Ryuko, who hops on without a second thought, "ALRIGHT! We're ending it here, Senketsu!" She swipes the Seki Tekko, as Dr. Matoi's creation surges with crimson light.

" _ **READY, GO!**_ " **KAIZOKU DENSHA!**

 **SEN-I SOSHITSU! HASSHA!**

The Hassyar shoots another large train that sends out a powerful burst of energy, knocking the Smash into perfect position for Ryuko to deal the final blow with the Scissor Blade. As she tears through the Smash, its uniform crumbles into ashes, before the train knocks into it and sends it to the earth, just in time for Build to absorb its essence.

Sento, now in human form, looks to the bottle, "Hm. Wonder what this'll do."

Ryuko turns back to normal, "Whew! I'm tired."

"Oi, what about that soldier guy?"

* * *

"My head… What happened? No!" Tsumugu stands up immediately, raising his gun, only to see Blood Stalk sitting on the window sill, watching the results.

" **Yo! You're up. You missed the best part, though. Turns out that Goku Uniforms get kinda brittle when they're strapped to a Smash. One Sen-I Soshitsu and they completely disintegrate. Sure, this one got a lot stronger, but it also kinda was a waste. Oh, well. Worth a shot.** " Stalk shrugs before standing up and stretching, " **Ah~ I think I need to get that massage now. Muscles are gonna cave if ya don't take care of 'em.** "

Tsumugu raises his gun, "Who are you? How did you do any of what you did? What's your goal?"

 _ **CLANG!**_

A tendril coming from Stalk's gauntlet tears the needle gun from Tsumugu's hand, as Stalk clicks his tongue and wags his finger, " **Tsk, tsk, tsk. Wanna get answers, gotta play the game. Ryuko-** _ **chan**_ **has all the details, Kinagase-** _ **san**_ **. Ciao~** " Stalk waves the Transteam Gun, dissipating into mist.

"What… just happened?" Tsumugu finds himself utterly taken aback by the turn of events he witnessed.

The door swinging open tears him from his thoughts, as the guerilla turns to see members of the school band, lead by the Non-Athletic Committee Chairman, "Well, well. Didn't expect to catch you with your pants down like this, Nudist."

Tsumugu realizes that his gun is across the room due to Stalk's attack, ' _Shit._ '

"Are ya gonna come quietly, or are we gonna make you give up?"

 _ **BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**_

The sound of powerful shockwaves down the hall grabs the attention of the band, and they see Banjou swinging his fists around, knocking band members aside, "COME ON! COME GET SOME YA TONE-DEAF WITCHES!"

" _Nani sore?_ " Nonon snarls at the accusation, "Alright, now it's personal! Ladies, your new target's the fugitive! FORWARD MARCH!" The band makes a sharp ninety-degree turn, and begins blaring their instruments, launching musical notes at Banjou.

"AH PISS!" He ducks and rolls, before making a sharp turn and dashing down the hall, "NO NO NO NO NO!"

Jakuzure huffs, "Well, we can always get him another time. As for you-" She turns to see that Kinagase has departed from the room, "GRK! Why that no-good ugly criminal! Stealing my attention like that, why I oughta-"

"Oh my, it seems the serpent was too busy biting its own tail." Gentoku pushes aside some band members, before leaning down to eye level with Jakuzure, "Lady Satsuki wishes for an emergency Student Council meeting."

Nonon suddenly felt very afraid, "Uh oh."

* * *

As the crew are walking back home, they stop when Tsumugu walks in front of them, "What do you want?"

Tsumugu glares at Ryuko, before looking to Senketsu, "You."

" _ **Me?**_ "

"You told her to not focus on me, but the monster."

" _ **Your only target was I. Torajin would've hurt more people.**_ " Senketsu's eye narrows, " _ **Ryuko, get ready for a fight.**_ "

"No. We're done here." Kinagase turns, walking away, putting a cigarette in his mouth,, "But if you ever lose control of that thing, I'm gonna come right back and tear it off of you." He climbs onto a motorcycle, and starts up the engine, throttling away.

* * *

"I'm beginning to grow tired of this 'Faust'." Satsuki gently took a sip of tea, "Inumuta, have you found any way to prevent them from travelling through Honnouji Academy?"

Inumuta adjusts his glasses, "Ma'am, I'm afraid to say that, whatever means this 'Night Rogue' and 'Blood Stalk' are using to transport themselves is impossible to trace. They might have actually mastered some form of genuine teleportation, rather than just a smoky escape. I initially didn't want to believe it, but after how Stalk transported that Smash in without triggering any alarms, I have no choice but to believe that, in fact, they are impossible to stop. In essence, they can go wherever they want. They can even enter this Student Council Chamber, should they choose."

Satsuki's grip on her teacup tenses slightly, ' _Actual teleportation. A power that no Life Fiber-based uniform or tool can replicate. Not even the Grand Couturier, for all of her speed and stealth, can hope to match the mobility of these Faust warriors. What else can they do?_ ' She sighs, "What are our options then?"

Inumuta taps some keys, which shows some rough schematics of the two Faust generals, "As of this moment, I have no particular counters in place."

Gamagoori steps forward, "You tell us that there are untouchable phantoms running around Honnouji Academy and all we can do is wait for them?"

"Unfortunately, yes. However, when they do show up, I am fairly certain that victory in direct combat is a possibility. I've successfully analyzed a good portion of Stalk's combat profile, but Night Rogue hasn't appeared as much, however I'm positive that both of them can be countered evenly by a Three-Star Goku Uniform, or your Kamui, Lady Satsuki."

Gentoku squeezes the Lost Bat Bottle, ' _Shit._ '

Uzu tosses his shinai in the air, "So, what're our options, then?"

The image of their Transteam Gun enters the picture, "This is their primary method of travel, as well as their primary option for combat. If we can remove their firearm, then likely they'll lose the transportation ability, and potentially their transformations will revert."

Gentoku winces at that, backing against the wall.

Uzu swings the shinai around his wrist, "So I knock it away, and they gotta fight me head-on?"

"Crudely put as always, but yes, Sanageyama. However, they are in possession of esoteric abilities that even your Blade Regalia can't easily counter. Stalk has a penchant for summoning cobra-like constructs at will, and Rogue has a set of wings, and the rest of his arsenal is an unknown. If either of them get even a moment to catch their breath, then they can easily escape."

Nonon huffs, "So you've got nothing we didn't already figure out, Mutt?"

Inumuta barely glances at her before tapping more keys, showing an image of the layout of Honnou City, "I've tried my best to analyze possible locations where a nearby Faust base would be. So far, I have a few suspicious points but nothing concrete. In two days I'll have the locations, and we can send in Guardian squadrons."

Gentoku nods, "I'll contact Nanba Heavy Industries and get another shipment in by that time. They'll be fully armed, too. It may cost us a pretty penny but at this point, Faust must be eradicated. I'll go make the call."

As he walks out of the room, the secret leader of Faust whips out his smartphone and presses some keys, before waiting as the droning of the standby echoes in his ear. He keeps walking until he hits a specific room in the Student Council Tower, the 'clear call' room.

"It's me, Gentoku. Listen, they're onto Faust. They've almost got our location down."

"What do you mean 'let them attack'?"

"I see. Let them cut our tail so the rest of us can live. It'll be hard to recover from the loss, but we'll manage."

"I understand. I'll contact Nanba Heavy Industries and let them know of the plan. Thank you for the advice, Father."

* * *

 **One thing I'd like to point out is that I was re-reading 'In Flight' by Gabriel Blessing (also on this site) and he pointed out something I took to heart. He used a lot of character titles and labels instead of just saying 'he' or 'she' or their names. Partially because in his case, saying 'she' didn't work because there's a dozen girls in one scene and he wanted to distinguish them. And Gabe knew that people don't want to see 'he' or 'she' all the time, and names get redundant after a while. I'm definitely placing that here.**

 **Next on the list, Kaizoku-Ressha has finally debuted. It's one of my favorites right after Gorilla-Mond, so I wanted its debut to be meaningful, hence its fight against Tsumugu.**

 **As for Tsumugu, he is the kind of character I adore; no powers, no destined bloodline, no abnormal gear. He just has weapons, tools, and skill. And he pulled a win against Ryuko while fighting off three superhuman clubs, and set up dozens of traps in the meantime,** _ **and**_ **stayed almost completely out of her sight. He had total control of the fight, through pure skill.**

 **I wanted to also point out that Faust is dangerous, way more than anything Satsuki's been up against before. The Faust generals are nightmare fuel for her. They can move around with more freedom than Nui, they can't be followed, they can't be fought on even ground, and then they take her students and make them into monsters. She doesn't understand them, and that scares her more than anything. Much like Tsumugu's fight, they have total control of the pacing here. They move when they want, and she can't do anything about it.**

 **Well, that's all I'm getting at so far. Hoping next chapter does more for you guys.**

 **Comments? Compliments? Complaints? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**


	10. In The Mood

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 10: In The Mood**

Sento and Banjou are currently gearing up in the Nascita basement, with Sento looking over all of his Fullbottles, "Should I take some of these even if I don't know their Best Match? Well, Harinezumi is kinda useful. Soujiki, too…"

Banjou smacks his head, "Oi, big-head. Let's hurry up. Sooner we get to INSET, sooner we can get that data."

"Right, uh… What about Ryuko? Is she coming along?"

"Do we have to take her?" Banjou visibly slumps at that, "I really don't wanna bring her along, all she's gonna do is whine and hit me and call me a pervert."

"Then don't be a pervert. She's too useful to not have with me in case Stalk or Rogue attack."

Banjou groans, "Come on!"

At that moment, Ryuko begins walking down the stairs of the basement, "What's the matter with you idiots?"

Sento casually whacks Banjou's head, "Nothing. Anyways, we were just about to head out, and-"

 _ **DING!**_

"AH!" Banjou leaps into Ryuko's arms, only for her to drop him on the floor, "Oof!"

"Wuss." "BOTTLE!" Sento runs to the purifier machine and opens the door, trying to wave away the steam, "… Eh?" He reaches in and pulls out a yellow bottle, "Lock? What's this supposed to do?"

Misora steps out, "I dunno. Tired. Wanna sleep." She slumps against the bed, passing out in short notice.

"… Okay…" The Guitar Case Drifter shrugs at that, before pulling out the Scissor Blade in its miniature form, spinning it on her finger, "We gonna get going?"

"Yeah… Let's get on the road then." Sento steps out and summons the Machine Builder, "Ryuko, get on. Banjou, you're on Tank duty."

"Aw, man!" Banjou pouts, just as Barazo starts up his truck, "Get in, kids."

" _Yosha_!" Banjou pumps his fist, before blowing a raspberry at Ryuko, and climbing into the truck, "Thanks, doc!"

"Someone appreciates my ride, for once." The back-alley doctor mutters, as he rubs the dash, "Put a lotta good money on this thing…"

Sento pouts and looks to his Machine Builder, turning it back into phone form, "I'm sorry my precious."

Senketsu's collar arches reminiscent of an eyebrow, " _ **Ryuko, they scare me sometimes.**_ "

"Me too, Senketsu."

Ryuga scoffs, "Doesn't mean much coming from the girl who talks to her uniform." The dragon floats down, and starts gnawing on Banjou's ear, "Ow! Ow! Quit it, quit it!"

"See, Sento made you a flying nanny!"

"SENTO! GET IT OFF!"

Sento just taps his phone, and pop music starts blaring from it, "Ryuko, get in."

"SENTO! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

* * *

As Barazo's truck rumbles to a stop in front of Tokyo's INSET lab, Sento looks over the Fullbottles he's carrying, "Why do I feel like it was a bad idea to bring all of them?"

"Why did you wanna?" Ryuko tilts her head at the Kamen Rider

"I didn't really… _want_ to, but I felt like I _had_ to." Sento shakes his head and climbs out, "Let's get a move on. Barazo, be ready for a quick exit."

"Uh… okay?" Barazo turns off the engine and leans back, "Might as well catch some shut-eye…"

Sento raises the Drill Crusher and blasts open the gate, "Let's go." Ryuko shifts the Scissor Blade into its large mode, "Senketsu, get ready."

" _ **I know, Ryuko. I am. This data could unravel the mystery to my creator's death.**_ "

Banjou just squeezes the Dragon Bottle, "No pressure, right?"

Sento walks through the doors into the front desk, "Hopefully something here will tell us where Katsuragi Shinobu's office was."

"Why do you think it'll be there?"

"Because it's the only place that Katsuragi Takumi would have regular access to." Sento slaps on the Build Driver, "Not to mention, even after INSET shut down after the Skywall Disaster, Takumi would've best remembered where his father's office was."

"You're awful sure about where he'd hide it." The fugitive looks to Sento with a curious stare.

"… It's what I would do." Sento looks over some papers and employee lists, "Astrology department is this way."

Ryuko scoffs, "Okay, smart-ass, since you two have so much in common, what else would _you_ do in his shoes?"

Sento blinks, "Well, he only wanted this data to be found by someone who his mother trusted, which is why it was in that letter to her. But that doesn't change how it's still an abandoned facility, and any thief or scavenger could waltz in and accidentally take it without being properly selected. So in that case, I would lay some sort of mechanism to make sure that only those who are looking for the data can find it."

As they turn a corner, the Kamui arches a collar, " _ **What kind of mechanism?**_ "

"Well, probably some sort of special trap or alarm-" Sento's foot drifts past a thin red beam of light…

 _ **BRAP! BRAP! BRAP! BRAP! BRAP!**_

A soda machine down the hall suddenly opens up, revealing a Guardian covered in Faust markings, which draws a large, menacing machete.

"You just _had_ to say it, didn't you?" Ryuko raises the Scissor Blade, as Sento holds his hand in front of her, "Wait. Listen."

The Guardian marches forward, " **PRESENT. IDENTIFICATION. PRESENT. IDENTIFICATION.** "

Sento slowly raises the Build Driver, which catches the machine's attention. A laser emits from it, looking over the Build Driver, before moving onto Sento himself.

" **WELCOME BACK, KATSURAGI TAKUMI.** " The machine relaxes, sheathing the blade.

"This was Takumi's design, so naturally he would be the only person with one of these. This _is_ his identification." Sento walks up to the robot, "How long have you been inactive?"

" **THERE HAVE BEEN NO ALARM BREACHES IN SEVEN MONTHS, TWELVE DAYS, FOURTEEN HOURS, AND TWENTY SECONDS.** "

"So the last time anyone was here was before Takumi's death…" Sento rubs his chin, "Where is the Project Build data?"

" **ERROR; REQUEST UNCLEAR.** "

Ryuko snarls and grabs the machine, "Hey, scrap heap! He's asking you a question!"

" **PHYSICAL FORCE WILL BE MET WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE!** " The machine grabs her by the neck and body slams her, before drawing the machete to her face.

"NO, NO, NO! STAND DOWN!" The machine barely stops itself before it can run her through, "She'll control herself."

" **UNDERSTOOD. FURTHER VIOLATIONS WILL BE MET WITH DUE PROTOCOL.** " The machine stands at attention again.

"So… It doesn't understand the request for the Project Build data. That wasn't included in it, specifically so nobody can hack it and get the information. Oh, where's Katsuragi Shinobu's office at?"

" **THIS WAY.** " It turns and moves at a brisk pace as the three strive to follow it.

They eventually reach the astrology department, and the machine opens a door, " **KATSURAGI SHINOBU'S OFFICE.** "

Sento marches in, looking over the files and cabinets, "Nothing, nothing, nothing! Come on, where is it? Wait a minute… Guardian! What's the puzzle here?"

" **ERROR; REQUEST UNCLEAR.** "

Ryuko looks around, "Another puzzle? Geez, what does this guy think he is, a comic book villain?"

Banjou looks at some pictures on the wall, "Hey, is this…" A picture of Shinobu and his son, with a younger Takumi at a table holding up a robotic spider, and Shinobu pointing at it excitedly, "This is the Devil's Scientist?"

The Guardian beeps at the term, " **DEVIL'S SCIENTIST; RIDDLE REQUEST.** "

"Riddle request?"

" **I'M LATE FOR A VERY IMPORTANT DATE.** " The machine quiets down again and resumes standing at attention.

"Isn't that… from ' _Alice in Wonderland_ '?" Sento rubs his chin, "Devil's Scientist, hey wait a minute!" He sits in Katsuragi Shinobu's desk, "Let's see…" He turns his head, rotating the chair repeatedly.

Ryuko looks at him, "What're you doing?"

"Looking. Shut up. Get down." She awkwardly squats down, as Sento gasps, "Look! The clock on the wall!"

"The clock? It's busted, dude." The glass is shattered, two of the hands are missing, and all but one number is erased; 10.

"Ten o'clock?" Sento looks at the Guardian, hoping for a response, to which it has none.

"What're you trying to do?"

"I thought the clue would be in the clock." Sento rubs his hair as he pulls out the Rabbit Bottle, "Why would he quote ' _Alice in Wonderland_ ', though?" Sento gazes at the clock again, "Late for a very important date, the clock has all but ten scratched out… But that's not where the minute hand is pointing! It's late!" He walks over to it, "It's pointing to where seven should be!" He follows the imaginary line from the seven hand, leading to the picture of the Katsuragi father and son, "And Shinobu's hand? It's not just pointing at the robot!" He follows the hand, outside of the office, "See this old pizza box? It's not a pizza box; it's an arrow!"

As he continues to march around the cubicles, pointing to various things in it and shouting some sort of explanation, Ryuko and Banjou both just look at the picture and lift it up, showing a small safe behind it.

"… And finally, it all leads back to this photo-" The amnesiac blinks upon seeing them holding up the photo and staring at him, unamused.

"You done?"

"Uh…" Sento ruffles his hair, "I mean, well…"

"The safe, then?" Ryuko looks at him, "Because you're such a genius, you had to have figured out the combination, right?"

Sento looks at the keypad lock, "I wasn't expecting a safe, to be honest. Let's see… Going by the ' _Alice in Wonderland_ ' clue, and the four digit code… 1865?"

A sharp beep announces his failure, as the Guardian suddenly awakens, " **FAILURE ATTEMPT #1. REMAINING ATTEMPTS: 2.** "

Sento pales, "Three tries?"

Banjou shrugs, "Well, Katsuragi Takumi would know the combination anyways."

Ryuko looks around, "His birthday?"

"Too easy. Hey wait… Guardian, when was this safe installed?"

" **DATABASES LINK THIS SAFE TO FIVE YEARS BEFORE THE SKYWALL DISASTER.** "

"So that means the combination is actually Shinobu's. Shit." Banjou bites his lip, "What do we do now?"

"Takumi likes puzzles. Maybe there's another puzzle to solve the combo." Sento shakes the Rabbit Bottle, "Think, think, think…"

A series of beeps, followed by a long, soft beep, interrupt his train of thought, and he turns to see the safe wide open.

Banjou, holding up a USB, points to the clock, "It said 10:35. So the code was 1035."

Sento's mouth hangs open, "Er… Uh…"

Ryuko just laughs, "Now what're ya gonna do, smarty pants?"

"Uh…"

" _ **Well, since we have the data, shouldn't we be on our way before our luck runs out?**_ " Senketsu's eye darts around, " _ **For some reason, I don't want us to push our luck.**_ "

"You really think so, Senketsu?" The Kamen Rider stares at the Kamui, "If you insist."

They head to the exit, and the Guardian walks over to the soda machine, allowing itself to be drawn back into it, before its engine goes quiet.

"That's so weird, though."

"Is it? I mean, I wouldn't expect a Guardian to be hidden in a soda machine, myself." Ryuko rubs her chin as they exit "I'm still kinda wondering why the secrecy…"

" **Because brats like you shouldn't be sulking around here to begin with.** " Night Rogue steps out from the shadows, Transteam Gun and Steam Blade at the ready, " **Hand over that data.** "

Sento slaps on the Build Driver, as Ryuga shakes the Dragon Bottle, "Come get it." He charges Rogue, swinging a wild haymaker at the villain.

" _ **Yosha!**_ " "Henshin!" Ryuko swipes the Seki Tekko, an audacious grin on her face.

 **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONZIE; KAMUI SENKETSU!**

 **HARINEZUMI! SOUJIKI!**

Before anyone can fight, the sound of the Bottles being removed from the Driver interrupt Ryuko's train of thought, "Eh?"

"Not a Best Match…" Sento's looking over some Bottles, pondering a choice.

"IS NOW REALLY THE TIME TO DO THIS?" Banjou screams over his shoulder as Rogue knees him in the gut, before shoving him back, " **I can't believe what I'm hearing right now.** "

Ryuko slams the Scissor Blade against Rogue's Steam Blade, and he slides back from the impact, "There's more than just him y'know!"

" **Right. The angry orphan girl.** " Rogue's wings extend, and he leaps into the air, firing at Ryuko, " **You cannot hope to defeat me with such clumsy attacks like that.** "

"You wanna say that to my face?" Ryuko snarls and leaps into the air, swinging at Night Rogue, as he darts around her, hammer kicking her to the ground.

"SENTO! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR GAMES!"

"I KNOW!" Sento shakes his head and grabs some Fullbottles, "Use what I've already got…"

 **TAKA! GATLING! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **TENKU NO ABARENBOU! HAWK-GATLING! YAY!**

Build takes to the sky, and he and Rogue have a shoot-out, swirling past each other's bullets.

"I'M STILL HERE Y'KNOW!" Ryuko jets up, bringing her Scissor Blade to bear.

 **BAT! STEAM BREAK! BAT!**

Rogue aims his pistol and fires at Ryuko, conjuring a swarm of bats that charge at her, dragging her into the earth, "AAAAAH!"

"Ryuko!" Build turns and looks back at her, "Are you alright?"

 **ELEC STEAM!**

Build screams as the Steam Blade collides with his back, " **Focus on your opponent!** "

Ryuga looks between the two, "No, no, no…"

" _ **Banjou, we're fine!**_ " Ryuko's already standing up again, her blade pressing into the concrete for balance.

"Thanks for the concern, muscle-head." Ryuko sneers, wiping some blood from her mouth, "But we got it from here."

" **Are you sure about that?** " Ryuko jumps upon seeing Stalk behind her, his head sticking through a tree.

"Stalk! You bastard!" Ryuko charges at him, swinging her blade, only for the Steam Rifle to block it, " **Round 2 of the game begins now.** "

 _ **BLAM!**_

Stalk tumbles back, and sees a large, heavy-caliber bullet flattened against his chest plate, " **… What?** "

Any further questions are interrupted as Ryuko capitalizes on his opening, continuing to slash, pummel, kick, or jab at the Transteam User, who crumples and allows himself to be battered back, " **You're learning, Ryuko-** _ **chan**_ **! Openings like that should be appreciated! I bet that a week ago you would've been too busy trying to find out who shot me rather than take the opportunity!** "

Ryuko doesn't answer, instead roundhouse kicking him into the concrete, before stomping on his head, repeatedly, then she balances the Scissor Blade, "You're through!"

" _ **SCISSOR BLADE; DECAPITATION MODE!**_ "

" **Here we go again.** " Stalk almost sighs into the pavement, as the Touto Vagabond swipes the Seki Tekko.

" _ **READY, GO!**_ " Senketsu roars aloud as Ryuko leaps into the air, his crimson lines glowing with intense light.

" _ **SEN-I SOSHITSU!**_ " Ryuko swings the blade down on Stalk, who rolls onto his back and levels the Steam Rifle, " _ **Sorpresa!**_ "

 **COBRA! STEAM SHOT! COBRA!**

The crimson serpent that's born from the rifle opens its mouth, digging its fangs against the Scissor Blade, holding back the attack from striking the Transteam user, " **FUHAHAHAHA! Nice try, Ryuko-** _ **chan**_ **! Almost got me, too!** "

Build flops to the ground, landing on his hands and knees, "No… Can't lose here…"

Rogue lands in front of Build, and levels his gun at Build's head, " **You can, and will.** _ **Sayonara**_ **, Kamen Rider.** "

 _ **BLAM!**_

Rogue suddenly flops to the ground, as another heavy-caliber bullet crumples against his helmet, " **AH! What?** "

Build leaps back, getting air again and spinning the drum of the Hawk-Gatlinger.

 **10! 20! 30! 40! 50! 60!**

He opens fire without any more hesitation, blasting Rogue with everything he's got.

The swam of birds bite and scratch at Rogue, who waves them away angrily, " **Damnit… STALK! We're done for now.** " He disappears into steam, huffing and glaring at Build.

Stalk, who up until that point was sitting back and watching as Ryuko struggled with the cobra, shrugs and waves his hand. The entire attack vanishes, and Ryuko's Scissor Blade impales the earth, millimeters from Stalk's head, " **I'll count it in your favor for now. So, you know the rules.** " He slides back and leans against a tree, " **One answer, any topic.** "

Build walks over and levels his gun at Stalk, "Why're you creating Smash?"

" **Finally, something with depth to it.** " Stalk chuckles, " **To find good candidates, of course!** " The game maker waves his hand to the sky, " **Only those with a good Hazard Level can withstand Smash conversion, and those with great Hazard Levels will come out as eligible for the next phase of our plan!** "

"Next… phase?" Banjou tilts his head, "What are you talking about? What could be so important you killed Kasumi?"

Stalk leans forward, " **Stick around and find out, why don't ya?** "

Quickly, Banjou's face is filled with rage, and he charges forward, swinging his fist, "AAAAAH!"

Stalk catches it instantly, " **2.8. Almost there…** " He pushes Banjou back, " **Well, there's someone important I gotta check in on. Ciao~** " He waves his Transteam Gun, vanishing as Banjou charges him again, "DAMNIT!"

Ryuko sighs and turns back to normal, "Whew… what was that about anyways?"

Sento looks at the Taka Bottle, "Don't know. And I don't like not knowing. But a better question is… Who shot them?" He looks out to a tree nearby, "You can come out now."

From the tree, Tsumugu drops down, a large sniper rifle in his hand, "You knew I was there?"

"Not until you opened fire, really. But it was easy to tell where you were based on the angle your bullet hit Rogue at."

"Genius, indeed." Tsumugu huffs and pulls out a cigarette, "What're you guys doing here anyways?"

Ryuko snarls, "None of your business, jackass!"

" _ **Ryuko, that's no way to behave yourself!**_ "

"He wanted to kill you, Senketsu!" Ryuko looks down at her uniform, which keeps staring at Tsumugu coldly.

Banjou growls, "Why're you here?"

"I found out you guys were leaving town, wanted to find out what you were doing. Heard the shots, and, well…" He motions to the shattered bullets, "These were .50-caliber. Those two should've dropped dead, and they took those shots like they were inconveniences."

Ryuko blinks, "Is… Is that bad?"

Tsumugu doesn't even blink, "That 'Stalk' guy should've had a giant hole in his chest, and the one you called Rogue shouldn't even have the second half of his skull."

" _ **Scary.**_ "

Tsumugu shifts his gaze to Senketsu, before returning to Sento, "What do they mean by 'phase' of their plan?"

Sento shrugs, "Don't know. But I'm hoping this…" He raises Katsuragi's data, "Will give us a clue."

"Is that some of their data?" Tsumugu almost reaches for it, when he notices everyone else tensing up at him.

The Kamen Rider turns away and walks off, with the fugitive and the vagabond glaring at Tsumugu as they follow him.

* * *

Once they reach the lab again, Banjou and Ryuko are munching on some sandwiches as Sento is in the bathroom, "So… What're ya gonna do once you're proven innocent?" Ryuko asks aloud, taking another bite of her sandwich.

Banjou stops before he can bite into it, "Eh… I don't really know. I sorta was hoping I was gonna go back to how things were before… Go to school, attend Boxing Club, hang out with-" His eyes widen and he clams up.

Ryuko winces as she realizes the brashness of her comment, before turning aside, "Eh… Sorry."

"It's fine. You… you don't have to blame yourself. It's not your fault."

She sighs at that, "Well… What was she like anyways? Kasumi, I mean."

Ryuga sets the sandwich down, "She… She was kind. She never, ever got mad at me. She was always trying to make me feel better. I remember… I met her after Fukuroda first beat me with his Two-Star Uniform. It was the first time our Club got to use any, and he trashed me with it. And afterwards, while everyone was congratulating him or saying he was the best, she came up to me and gave me a towel. And after that, well… We just got along, I think." Ryuga faintly smiles at that, "She just clung to me, even when I was angry or mad or being stupid."

Ryuko smiles and hits his shoulder, "So, all the time then?"

Ryuga blinks, then hits her, "Shut up! I can be cool, too! I'm pretty strong, y'know! Even that Stalk guy said I had a… What was it? Hagrid Level?"

" _ **Hazard Level.**_ " Ryuko and Banjou look down to Senketsu, whose stare is locked onto the Pandora Panel on the table, " _ **He said you had a high Hazard Level. But what is a Hazard Level?**_ "

Sento walks in from the bathroom, "What're we talking about?"

"Senketsu was asking what Stalk meant by 'Hazard Level'. He kept talking about numbers or something." Banjou takes another bite of his sandwich.

Sento walks over to the board and pulls out a marker, "Hazard Level determines how high one's resistance to Nebula Gas is. If your Hazard Level is higher, you can resist the effects better. Most people rate as a Hazard Level 2." He draws a 2, "When they're turned into Smash, they can turn back and be fine afterwards." He draws a 3 below it, "The Build Driver requires a Hazard Level of 3 in order to use." He reaches further up and puts down a 1, "Kasumi had a Hazard Level of 1, so her body couldn't handle the strain of the Nebula Gas. It… was fatal."

Ryuko nods, "I see… Wait, Stalk said I was… 2.4 before I completed Senketsu, but afterwards he said I was 2.3? What the hell?"

Sento shrugs, "Hazard Levels can be temporarily enhanced through a strong mental state. It's possible that anger enhanced your Hazard Level to 2.4 before, but it lessened afterwards. It's also possible that, since Senketsu doesn't have any Nebula Gas tech in him, your Hazard Level won't increase if you use him."

Banjou looks at the Dragon Bottle, "What about me? Stalk said my Hazard Level was increasing. I'm at a 2.8. What happens when I reach 3? Can I henshin like you?"

Sento smirks, "You? Become a Kamen Rider? Now _that's_ an idea. C'mon, let's see what this data has for us…" He plugs in the USB to his computer, and taps away at a few keys, which shows a screen saying 'PROJECT BUILD'. A few more taps, and it shows a video labeled 'FILE 01'. Katsuragi Takumi is on the screen, holding up the Build Driver.

" _Hello. This is the pinnacle of Faust's research, the Build Driver. It's designed to use the Fullbottles gained from purifying Smash essence, and turn the user into a superhuman fighter. Observe._ " A few Guardians step in behind him, and he attaches the Driver to himself, before raising some Bottles.

 **WOLF! SMAPHO!**

As he cranks the lever, a gray body forms in front with a lupine motif, and in the back is a body with a mobile phone shield on its arm.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

" _Henshin._ "

 **SMAPHO-WOLF!**

Now, clad in this armor, Build turns around and waves at the Guardians, which quickly engage him. One rushes forward, and he blocks its rifle with the smartphone on his arm, before tearing its stomach open with the claws on his right hand.

Another raises its rifle and fires, only for several floating app-like icons to launch from the phone, attacking it like a swarm of bees. As it tries to shake them off, Build cranks the lever a second time.

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH FINISH!**

The apps all converge, gathering around the Guardian in a circle, orbiting it rapidly, as Build leaps into the circle, jumping back and forth between the wall of apps and the Guardian, slashing it each time before returning to the wall, eventually destroying it completely.

Takumi removes the Bottles from the belt, " _As you can observe, my Rider System allows a user to achieve feats that no normal human can reach. And the more Full Bottles we acquire, the more we can expand upon this system, creating new and better tools, to prevent the Pandora Box war. Stick around, and find out what else we can do. See you~_ "

The screen dies out, before booting up and revealing blueprints. Banjou leans in, "Oi, this is the Build Driver, right?"

"This is the first file on there. It appears the intention was for all of the data on the Build Driver to be on one file, and then another file would contain everything on the next topic. He's surprisingly well organized." Sento nods his head in appreciation, "I can get behind that logic."

Banjou stares, "This guy's the reason so many people are dead, and you're just gonna say you like his computer skills?"

Sento flinches, "He clearly just doesn't want a war over the Box. Remember what these Bottles can do. Think about how powerful they can make you. These Bottles are just parts of the Pandora Box itself. If these Bottles can do this much damage, imagine how strong the true Pandora Box is. I don't like what he did, but he did it for the right reasons. And besides, it pays to have your house in order."

Banjou gapes, before scowling and walking up the stairs.

* * *

Satsuki stares out at her Elite Four, her VP, and the large group of Guardians before her, "Have you confirmed their location?"

Inumuta doesn't even hesitate, "Yes ma'am. Sewage lines right underneath Honnouji Academy. There's no doubt this is where Faust is hiding."

"Then we'll take them by storm right here and now." She looks to Gentoku, who motions to the Guardians to advance into the sewers.

The machine army continues to advance relentlessly, and before long they come across Faust Guardians, to which they begin opening fire.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOUR PRESENCE IN HONNOUJI ANYMORE!" Gamagoori charges the line, his whips shredding the Faust machines to pieces, until he reaches a small, armored door, "BREACH AND CLEAR!"

A Guardian raises a detonation device to the wall, and triggers it, destroying itself with the entrance. With that, Honnouji Guardians pour in, guns at the ready, only to be met with a couple of scientists and men in coats scurrying about, looking for cover.

"FOR THE GLORY OF FAUST!" One runs to the horde of machines, a knife in hand.

"MEN! DO! KOTE!" Sanageyama lowers his shinai, "Oi. You guys got any last words?"

One of them chuckles, "You think you know everything? You think you can defy Faust and get away with it? WE ARE EVERYWHERE!" He raises a warped Bottle, and opens it, pouring the contents all over himself, "We will rebuild, I promise you that! Our founder still lives! KATSURAGI TAKUMI WILL REBUILD US!" He fades into dust, the only trace of his existence is the empty Bottle clashing to the ground.

" **My, my. So irrefutably loyal to a guy who's supposed to be dead.** " Stalk, leaning against a pillar, clicks his tongue at the fallen grunt, " **Well, at least he's got the right idea.** " He raises up the Steam Rifle, and as the Elite Four bring up their guard, Blood Stalk takes aim at the researchers, opening fire madly, " **Nothing personal guys, but you're too valuable to be taken in. And as for you Elite Four-** "

"MEN! DO! KOTE!" Each blow is parried flawlessly by Stalk, who groans and rubs his forehead, " **Can I finish? Please?** "

Sanageyama snarls, "Bite me."

"… **Okay.** " An emerald cobra appears to fulfill Uzu's wish, clamping on his arm, and tossing him back.

" **Well anyways, as I was saying, this is a genuine surprise. I wasn't expecting you guys to get so aggressive so soon! Hah, at this rate I might just pull out the… Eh, why spoil the surprise?** " He shrugs and turns away, " **If this is how you're gonna play it, I got somewhere I gotta go. Gotta pick up my dry cleaning, and all. Ciao~** " As he walks away, one researcher grabs his leg, " **Hm?** "

The man looks up to him, blood flowing from his mouth, "You… You're really Katsuragi Takumi, aren't you? You survived to lead Faust, right? You wanted to go into hiding! That's it, right? The Devil's Scientist is still alive, right?"

Stalk doesn't say anything, instead just lowering his hand to the man's face, steam billowing out of it, causing him to scream in pain. When the steam finally fades, the dead man is left with the face of the man who just disintegrated himself.

"Wh… What?" Gamagoori gapes at Stalk, "How did he-"

 **COBRA! STEAM SHOT! COBRA!**

An enormous crimson cobra flies out at the Elite Four, who duck behind cover as Stalk vanishes into mist.

* * *

The Student Council Chamber is dead silent.

"Faust… is destroyed right?" Jakuzure starts off, unsure of how to process what she's seen.

Inumuta rubs his forehead, "I have no clue at this point."

Gentoku rubs his chin, "Is it possible they found out about the attack beforehand? Could they have infiltrators in Nanba Heavy Industries?"

Satsuki glares, "It matters not. The fact of the matter is, if they were destroyed then we do not have to worry about them anymore. If they are relocating then we have time to prepare before they can counter." She sips some tea, "For now, Gamagoori is to up the training schedules of the Discipline Squad, and insure they're ready in the event of another Smash attack."

"Understood, Lady Satsuki."

"Inumuta is to rewire the security network from the ground up. I want to eliminate every bug, tap, or listening unit in the academy. Even the ones REVOCS has placed."

Inumuta's eyes widen and he looks to his computer to make sure that, yes, those bugs are on a closed loop of information, "Lady Satsuki, if your mother finds out the bugs have been removed she could become suspicious of us!"

"It matters not. For all we know, Faust has infiltrators in REVOCS. Wipe it all clean. I don't want them to know who's using the bathroom anymore, let alone our next move."

" **No need to worry about that, little lady.** " Everyone jumps as a steam manifests in the center of the chamber, revealing Stalk lying eagle-spread on the table, " **Honestly, Faust was just using Honnouji as a pretty little testing bed for Smash experimentation. We were hoping those who are resistant to Life Fibers would be resistant to Smash experimentation, but it appears this isn't the case. I hate to disappoint you, I really do, but you guys aren't what I'm looking for. So for the foreseeable future, I don't think I'll be making any more Smash out of your students… Maybe. Possibly. Potentially. Yeah, n-nevermind, I'll make some tomorrow, all odds considered.** "

Nonon snarls, "You think you can sneak around wherever you want, you ugly bastard-" The Steam Rifle muzzle pointed at her face interrupts her train of thought, " **I'm the game maker. I already know where all the pieces will fall into place. Therefore, I know you won't attack me. You wanna live longer.** " He rolls off the table and climbs to his feet, " **Well, I gotta see a girl about a junkyard. Ciao~** " Stalk aims the rifle at the floor and fires, disappearing again, as Uzu smacks the mist, "FUCK!"

"Lady Satsuki, I can't get a lock on his signature! He really is gone! I can't trace him anywhere!" Houka's eyes are darting around his screen, "He… He really did teleport! Oh… Oh my god, oh, my god, oh my god…" He puts his hands over his head and starts rubbing it, "He was right here, he could've done anything he wanted…" His breathing speeds up, and he shudders in his seat, "How do we fight this…"

"We be patient." Gentoku snarls, "And we hope they slip up. He's only human. He'll give us an opening."

Satsuki stares at him, and then the floor below, ' _He's right. Only human. He's not like..._ '

Soroi walks into the room with a tray carrying some tea, "Oh, my, did I miss something, my Lady?"

* * *

A pleasant humming echoes across flawless, polished marble halls, and the sound of sewing machines strumming and buzzing is the only accompaniment to the tune. All around, various logos on the sides of the machines bear a single symbol;

REVOCS Corporation.

And they all make Nui so very, very happy! Lady Ragyo had the greasy mechanics build these special machines to finally help Nui make more beautiful clothing! They're super accurate and extremely well-balanced, so even if Nui's missing an eye- _ **KILLTHATHUMANBASTARDHETOOKMYPERFECTEYE**_ \- she can make more cute outfits!

And, Lady Ragyo said these were to help Nui make the designs for some special people, so of course Nui has to go all out! If Lady Ragyo said they were important, that means these have to be made _just_ right! If even a single stitch is off, then they won't _devour_ the ugly humans when the time comes around!

" **So, this is the legendary Grand Couturier, in her natural habitat? More machines here than I expected.** "

What.

How can any _human_ be in here? Shouldn't the COVERS have eaten him by now?

Nui looks up from the machines, and blinks, completely taken aback.

Normally, instincts would've had her toss a needle or twenty at any intruders, but this far into the REVOCS main building? Whoever this _ugly human primate_ is, he's not someone to brush off.

But his outfit is just _disgusting_. Red leather? Green… what is that? Green _metal plating_? And is he _wearing sewer pipes_ like some kind of _scarf_?

"Oh, _non, non, non_! Such an ugly costume doesn't belong in a sacred shrine to Life Fibers!" Nui draws the Scissor Blade she took from- _ **UGLYSTUPIDOLDDINOSAUR**_ \- and dashes forward to take the intruder's stupid head off-

 _ **CLANG!**_

The figure chuckles, his gauntlet perfectly holding back the attack, " **Oi, oi,** _ **signora**_ **. That's rather rude. I sort of like this suit. Sure, it's a bit gaudy, but right now my best one's at the dry cleaner's. They said it was gonna take a while to repair, so I gotta go around in this thing.** " He leaps back a _considerable_ distance, before leveling some sort of rifle on his shoulder, " **Ain't it tragic? Not being able to wear your finest suit when visiting a place like this?** "

Nui's eyebrow rises, before she blinks. Is he the one who's supposed to be given a special outfit? He's gotta be strong enough to wear one! "Did Lady Ragyo send you? I can easily fix any suit of yours! If you give me that ugly thing, I'll make it beautiful and actually worth wearing, while we're at it!"

The intruder waves his hand, " **Nah. Just saw an open door and waltzed on in. And no way anyone as amateur as you can fix _my_ favorite getup. Hey, speaking of waltzes, mind if I put on some tunes?**" He pulls out an old radio, and turns the dial on it.

" _Now ladies and gentlemen, back to your regularly scheduled programming. Here's Glenn Miller and his orchestra, In the Mood for your nightly entertainment._ "

" **Ba ba da bap bap ba da ba da ba da~** " He sings the opening notes, before dashing forwards and slicing at her, spinning the rifle with his finger caught in the trigger guard.

Nui dodges the bayonet, only for the Cobra-Man to whack her in the face- _ **HOWDAREHESTUPIDUGLYHUMAN**_ \- with the stock of the rifle, then a whip of some sort jumps from his gauntlet, and wraps around her Scissor Blade, tearing it away and tossing it so hard it buries itself a good six inches into the wall.

" **You're a damn good couturier, but you're a lousy fighter. Guess those delicate fingers aren't good for swinging a sword, eh?** " He continues to dance along to the music, each strike knocking her back a significant distance, only for her to grab one of her hidden razor tape measures, and swing it at him.

A wave of his hand summons some weird kind of emerald cobra, which bites down on the tape measure. He calls another one, which digs its fangs into her leg, before hurling her around the facility and through several of her outdated sewing machines.

" **Oh, I apologize. Were you using those?** "

"No, I needed a reason to throw those out, anyways. I would've kept them if you didn't. Guess I'm too sentimental like that." She shrugs, rising to her feet.

" **Good to know I won't get sued. A man at my age can't afford to pay out over something like 'damaged property'. Hey, you sure your leg's gonna be alright?** " He impales the rifle into the earth, using it as a makeshift cane.

"Stupid human, your cute little magic trick isn't going to-" Her breath hitches, and she looks down at her _still bleeding leg_ , "How… HOW DID YOU DO THIS TO MY PERFECT BODY?" She leaps forward, slamming her fist into his _open hand_.

" **1.7?** _ **Blech**_ **. Guess being grown in a Life Fiber womb really doesn't do your Hazard Level any good, does it?** " The casual way he stated the question caused her mind to blank out from raw shock. How could anyone know about her secret?

 **COBRA!**

She looks down to see his rifle- now a pistol, aimed at her stomach.

 **STEAM BREAK! COBRA!**

An enormous crimson cobra slams her into the newer machines, knocking all of the dresses she made to the floor.

"You… who are you?"

" **You can call me Blood Stalk. As for your next inevitable question; I'm here to make a statement on behalf of Faust.** " He wipes the bayonet, removing some of her blood, " **And I'm also here to ask a few…** _ **personal**_ **questions.** "

* * *

The alarm had only gone off five minutes ago.

The interior alarm, that is.

The exterior alarm hadn't even gone off.

That was Ragyo's first indication something was _extremely_ off.

The second was the reports of what appear to be _gunshots_ from within Nui's special chamber.

The Grand Couturier's workspace was a divine place, a dedicated shrine to the glory of Life Fibers, and simultaneously a laboratory of sorts, to give them new forms and appearances. It, naturally, was guarded on all sides by enormous platoons of Guardians, COVERS, and her most loyal fanatics.

And the army of zombies she'd mentally refitted over the years.

So, naturally, when she sent in a team to investigate, and their vitals all died immediately on the security screens, she became very, _very_ concerned.

So she decided to go in personally with a platoon of Guardians, cult members, and two incomplete COVERS.

Let it never be said that Kiryuin Ragyo believed in the concept of overkill.

"Nui, dear? Are you having another hissy fit over your eye? I told you, dear. I cannot repair it, the damage is-"

 **ICE STEAM!**

A single bullet tears into a COVERS, turning it into an enormous clothes-sicle that slams into the earth, completely dead.

"WHAT?" Ragyo turns, and is completely taken aback by what she sees. A man in a strange, red leather ensemble is battling her Grand Couturier with some sort of rifle, and in the middle of exchanging blows with her purple Scissor Blade, the man is spinning it around by the trigger guard, and firing shots that nick Nui's cheeks, ribs, and legs.

All of these shots were made completely intentionally, as Ragyo's trained eye can pick up on.

Kiryuin Ragyo suddenly notices the jazz coming from the radio behind the intruder, and for a brief moment, her mind shuts off.

" **Oh!** _ **Bongiorno**_ **, Kiryuin-** _ **san**_ **! Nui and I are in the middle of a** _ **wondrous**_ **dance!** " The offender suddenly wipes his free hand, and an emerald cobra the size of a small car slams into Nui, tossing her aside, allowing the man to recover, " **Whew! She's a sub-par fighter, but she's got spirit.** "

Ragyo waves her hand, "GUARDS!"

The intruder raises his own hand, " **That won't do.** " A snap of his fingers causes all of the Guardians present to begin fidgeting and sputtering, their faceplates- imbued with the REVOCS logo- snap off, revealing hard wires and electronics. All of the Guardians turn on the human soldiers, gunning them down, or impaling them with their rifles. One Guardian turns and shoots at Ragyo's face. She crushes the hacked android for its efforts.

Ragyo looks up from the wrecked machine and sees Stalk leveling his rifle at the Grand Couturier, " **Question one; the Life Fibers landed here a couple million years ago, correct?** "

 **ELEC STEAM!**

Nui dodges the shot, but her machines aren't so lucky. Most of the outdated machinery is fried instantly, yet the new machines are mostly undamaged.

"How could a heretical ape like yourself know of such things?" Ragyo charges, fed up with his flippant attitude, smashing her fist into his stomach, only for the hood of a cobra to block it.

" **Now, before I was interrupted…** " He roundhouse kicks her several feet back, " **Question two; they were supposed to accelerate human evolution to make into their servants, right?** "

"You already know the answer, don't you?"

Stalk shrugs, " **Well, sort of. But I wasn't exactly** _ **here**_ **for when that happened, if you catch my drift, so I gotta get the facts right.** "

"You disgusting monkey!" Ragyo's fist is easily intercepted when Stalk impales it on his bayonet, and a pull of the trigger detonates her entire hand.

As she stumbles back, she looks at the remaining bone and flesh, which is quickly re-knitting itself, "To damage even myself this much… Are you with the Nudists? I didn't know they had weapons like this…"

" **I'm not. My team is called 'Faust', and we're here to do the Devil's work, I guess. We don't have that as a company motto or anything, but I think we should. But then again, Rogue never listens to me…** " Stalk shrugs, before conjuring a cobra to devour an incoming COVERS.

" **Question three; If they already were making ancient humans wear Life Fibers, why did they stop when they had full control over all of humanity? Why make them take it all off?** " Stalk picks up his radio, and leaps onto some machine, before squatting and looking among the crowd.

Ragyo sputters at that, only for Stalk to chuckle, " **Oh… Oh you don't actually know, do you?** " Stalk rolls his eyes, before raising the Steam Rifle, " **Well, food for thought. Ciao~** " He aims at the ground and fires, a huge wave of steam consuming his entire position. When it fades, he and the machine are gone.

Ragyo stares at the space he occupied, "… What?"

"Lady Ragyo… What just happened?" A guard looks to her, only to get a fist driven through his face.

"Lock down everything. Contact everyone we know in every circle. Criminal. Civil. Government. I want to know who Faust is, what they want, where they are, and how many there are, so we can put all of their heads on pikes for what they did to this holy place!" Ragyo screams at the remaining soldiers, who salute and run off wordlessly.

"Lady Ragyo…" Nui walks forward slowly, and Ragyo notices the blood dripping down her legs and arms.

"Oh my poor Nui, how did this happen? Don't worry, I'm here for you. Look, it's already closing." She holds the Couturier close, threads flowing from her own hands to seal the wounds on Nui, "Shhh, no tears, no crying. You're a big girl, aren't you? Just focus on what you'll do once you get your hands on him, alright?"

Nui breathes slowly, before a perky smile appears, "Of course, Lady Ragyo! I'll rip that stupid snake apart and make him squeal for mercy!"

"That's the spirit, dear. Now, run along while I get someone in here to… fix these damages. Don't worry, your new toys weren't damaged at… all…" Ragyo's face turns pale(r) when she realizes that one of the incredibly sophisticated machines was _missing_.

The same machine that Stalk was standing on.

"GGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

In the new Faust hideout, where Rogue is sitting as grunts move machinery in, Stalk suddenly appears in the center with an enormous machine in tow, and a Hawaiian shirt draped over his outfit, " _ **Aloha**_ **! I got what you wanted, but then I realized I wanted to go souvenir shopping, so I dropped off in Honolulu, got myself a cool drink,** " He raises a coconut cup with a bright pink straw, " **And then I came around here. So, whaddya think?** "

Rogue stares blankly at Stalk, before shaking his head and returning his gaze to the machine, " **This is how Harime Nui is compensating for her disability?** "

" **Yep! I thought it was a rumor when I heard her sewing skills were limited by her lack of depth perception, but it really is true! Some of the outfits in there were wack! This kind of machine is how they compensate her. It's designed to help make specific sewing adjustments to refine her creations in ways that both eyes couldn't.** "

Rogue looks it over, " **This could prove instrumental in the future. Thank you for your…** _ **hard work**_ **. I would say 'take a break', but you already have.** "

" **Yeah, yeah. Also, she** _ **was**_ **designing some new uniforms for some people. Looks like** _ **les Mariées Perdues**_ **are being reactivated.** " Stalk rolls his shoulders, tossing the shirt to the ground, " **The doctor's not gonna like this.** "

Rogue stops, " **… Well, that's just** _ **brilliant**_ **. We need to up our timetable. I'm going to reclaim the Fullbottles, starting tomorrow.** "

* * *

 **And now this is where things get really fun.**

 **And yes, this is the song Soichi/Stalk was humming in Shoot to Thrill. Surprised nobody commented about it, or asked.**

 **Honestly I was looking forward to writing this scene with Stalk and Nui. I'm gonna be blunt; Nui, as she was in the show, was really bland. She was the usual 'psychopath who loves carnage and death with a weird aesthetic' you've all seen before. The only difference is the eye patch and cutesy appearance, which earned her a ton of fans.**

 **But beside that, she didn't actually prove herself to be an interesting character, in my opinion. Sure, she was definitely fun to watch, and her dialogue was interesting, but they didn't** _ **do**_ **anything with her. They didn't have her question anything, they didn't break her, and they didn't open up her character. Of course, Ragyo was the same, but to be honest I don't think there's anything left of Ragyo as a character at that point in the story, whereas Nui showed potential for growth, but was denied it.**

 **So, of course, since I'm a highly refined asshat, my idea of having her grow is to make the bored space intern with snake powers kick her ass up and down the street.**

 **Don't worry, I** _ **am**_ **going somewhere with this.**

 **Anyways, any comments? Complaints? Compliments? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**


	11. Give Me A Break

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 11: Give Me A Break**

Banjou steps out of the Nascita door, stretching and yawning, "Ah, morning…" He rubs the sun from his eyes and walks over to the mailbox, opening it up and taking out some of the letters, "Bill, bill, bill, Owner's pen pal Bill, bill, oh hey, something for me. It's from… HONNOUJI?"

The door swings open as Banjou runs inside, "GUYS! Wake up! Honnouji sent me a letter!"

* * *

After forcefully waking up the Nascita crew, then running across the street and waking up the Mankanshoku household, all of them are sitting in the Nascita café, as Banjou slowly opens up the letter, "What could it be…"

Sento swipes it away, "I doubt you could even read katakana. Ah-hem…"

" _To Banjou Ryuga,_

 _In light of recent developments concerning Faust, the possibility of your innocence has come to light. Due to this, Lady Satsuki has decided to formally remove all criminal charges against you for the time being, as Faust is being investigated. You will be admitted into Honnouji Academy as a student again._

 _However, considering your association with those who actively sabotage Honnouji's success, you will be considered one of their associates, and thus, a target for Club members to hunt._

 _Honnouji Academy Disciplinary Committee Chairman,_

 _Gamagoori Ira._ "

"What a douchebag." Sento crumples it up and tosses the letter over his shoulder, "The guy says you're innocent but you're still wanted in the same letter, and he's a condescending asshole even in written form." He tosses a glance over his shoulder, and punches the air when he sees the letter landed in the garbage bin.

"So I can go back into Honnouji? Really?" Banjou's smile is a sight to behold. Pure bliss is in his expression, " _Yosha!_ I'm free! WHOO!"

Everyone else smiles and laughs, pulling him into a hug. Soichi ruffles his hair, " _Congratulazioni!_ "

Ryuko smiles and takes a drink, before running over and spitting into the sink, "DAMNIT OWNER! This coffee still tastes like shit!"

More laughter erupts as everyone watches Ryuko's sputtering face.

Sento chuckles, "Well, shall we get to class?"

* * *

As the group enters school grounds, they notice a lot of aggressive stares directed at them, more than usual.

Banjou grips the Dragon Bottle, "Why're they all looking at us like that? Is this normal here?"

"Not usually. Most of the time everyone not a club member ignores us, so I don't know why-" "BANJOU RYUGA!" A voice interrupts Misora, and a heavy stomp at the end of the courtyard catches everyone's attention.

An extremely pot-bellied young man with a chef's uniform glares out at him, and holds up a soup ladle, "I'm Captain of the Cooking Club, and I will bring you in for that bounty!"

Banjou looks around, "This guy for real?"

Sento rubs his forehead, "Oh come on, man…"

" _ **Banjou, you gotta fight him.**_ "

"What? Why me?"

" _ **In all likelihood, he'll throw food. I don't want to be stained.**_ "

Sento shakes his Driver, "I ain't letting any marinara sauce get into this."

"Son of a…" Banjou raises the Dragon Bottle, "Bring it on, man! The Owner's coffee's probably stronger than your weak sauce!"

The portly student's eyes narrow, "Oh it's on now."

The dragon suddenly flies in and shoots fireballs at the chef, who raises a skillet, "HAH! You think fire can hurt me? Fire is my power, my tool, and my fuel! All you've done is-" He drops the red-hot skillet, as the handle is rapidly becoming undone in his hand, "OW!" As he drops it, he switches to a bag of flour, tossing it into the air, "DAMN YOU!"

Banjou charges forward, the Dragon Bottle glowing with blue energy as he swings his fist at the chef, crashing against a large pot he pulls from nowhere. Shockwaves tear through the pot, knocking its contents out, and sending them onto he chef's face, "OW! AGAIN!"

Banjou follows up with another series of jabs and hooks, smacking the man's hat off his head, before winding up for one last punch, before sending the Club Captain away, more shockwaves coming off of his fists.

" _Yosha!_ What'd you guys think of my winning combo? Eh?" He turns around to see everyone else walking away.

Sento taps on his phone, "That's nice, Banjou."

Ryuko huffs and shoves her hands into her jacket pockets, "Whatever."

Misora rubs her chin, "Eh… Sento- _kun_ and Ryuko- _chan_ are cooler, y'know? Flashier."

Mako bounces over to Banjou's side, patting his head, "It's okay, Banjou- _kun_! You can always get another chance later!"

"But… But it was my big moment…" He slumps over, a dark aura hanging over him.

"Quit being depressing and get onto class. I don't want _another_ fight with the Discipline Squad." Ryuko drags him by his collar, as the former fugitive whines about his lack of respect.

* * *

In the middle of class, as Aikuro is droning on about some topic or another, the door swings open, as Aikuro turns, "Er… Excuse me, we're in the middle of class-"

 _ **CLANG!**_

Gamagoori's boot impacting the ground brings everyone's attention to him, as a swarm of Guardians rush into the room, surrounding it on all sides, "Oh not again."

"Silence, cur. I'm not here to speak to you." He turns to Banjou, "Banjou Ryuga. Come with me."

"What if I don't wanna?"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Gamagoori waves his hand, and some Guardians grab Banjou, and try to tear him from his chair, "HEY! LEMME GO!" Banjou swings his fist, tearing one's head open, before pushing another one back, knocking it over into some other students, "OW!"

Banjou stands up, "I ain't going back, ya hear?"

A whip cracking through the air interrupts him, and he feels a sudden pressure around his throat. Gamagoori scowls, "Lady Satsuki requests an audience with you. Come along, now, and I won't punish you for insubordination."

Sento raises the Build Driver, slamming it to his waist, "Don't hurt him!"

 **HARINEZUMI! TANK!**

"Kiryu Sento, if you transform now, there will be long-term consequences." Gamagoori scowls at the Kamen Rider, "Let us be on our way." He drags Banjou out of the class.

Suddenly his dragon reaches down and grabs a bottle from Sento's bag, carrying it as the mechanical creature follows its master.

* * *

Banjou's tossed down in front of Satsuki's throne, and he slowly looks up to see the Student Council President, glaring at him.

"What do you want?"

Satsuki takes a long sip of her tea, "I allowed you back into this school on the premise that you may be innocent of murder of Katsuragi Takumi, however it is not out of any notion of kindness that I've done so. I want to know everything you saw on that day. What did you see that nobody else could've seen?"

Banjou snarls, standing up, "I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING, OKAY? All I saw was Katsuragi's body already on the ground, then your fuckin' goons brought me in!" Before he can move, Gamagoori suddenly flicks his wrist, and now Banjou's tied down by a long whip, "Hold your tongue, Banjou Ryuga!"

Satsuki glares at him, "You continue to defy me after what I've done for you?"

"You didn't do anything, you bitch! If it weren't for Sento and Ryuko fighting with me, you'd have taken me back in to do god-knows-what to me!"

"MEN!" The crack of wood against skull silences Banjou, as he drops to his knees, "It'd be wise to stop yelling at Lady Satsuki, Banjou." Uzu places his shinai on his back, "Now answer her questions properly, and we'll let you go."

Electronic samba interrupts their conversation, when the dragon floats in, carrying a golden Bottle in its claws, before turning and flipping it into the air, and catching it in its back furnace.

 **CROSS-Z FLAME!**

The dragon opens its mouth, breathing a stream of fire at Gamagoori's whip, burning it away and releasing Banjou, who takes a swing at Uzu, the shockwave blasting the Monkey across the room.

Banjou raises his fists up, "Stay back!"

Jakuzure pouts, "The muscle-head's gonna try to fight us in our own territory?"

Gamagoori snarls, "You dare to behave this way before Lady Satsuki? I'll punish you for your insolence!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

An explosion outside interrupts their train of thought, as Gentoku charges into the room, his uniform singed and he's covered in soot, "It's Faust! Stalk and Rogue are… attacking!" He falls to his knees, coughing, "I think… I can get myself to the nurse, but you have to do something! All of my Guardians are going haywire!"

Satsuki stands up, drawing her blade, "I see. Banjou Ryuga, we'll handle this later." She walks straight past him, as the rest of the Elite Four follow her closely, readying their weapons.

Banjou looks around, "Eh? Wait, that means they must be after the guys!" He charges out, shoving the Elite Four, "OUTTA MY WAY!"

Satsuki blinks as she recovers her footing, ' _Did he just… shove me aside? For the sake of people he's barely known for a few weeks?_ ' Again, Junketsu's mental assault on her mind fades briefly, replaced by a low, buzzing sensation, before returning to its normal state.

LINE

Faust Guardians march around, blasting at the classrooms and tossing around One-Star students left and right. Stalk is sitting on a lunch bench, chuckling to himself, " **Fascinating. Took you kids longer than I thought.** "

Rabbit-Tank Build holds up the Drill Crusher, "Stalk!"

 _ **CLACK!**_

Satsuki's heel clicking against the top of the Student Council tower catches everyone's attention, as her spotlight blinds the fighting crowd.

"FAUST! YOU WOULD DARE TO ADVANCE UPON US IN SUCH A VICIOUS MANNER? YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN COMMON THUGS! FOR YOUR CRIMES YOU SHALL PAY JUSTLY!" She reaches her hand up to the metal bands on Junketsu, ready to punish the invaders…

 _ **BLAM!**_

A single shot knocks Bakuzan from her other hand, sending it careening down to the courtyard. Satsuki turns around, and sees Night Rogue standing behind her, " **Our goal isn't you. We are here for the Kamen Rider. Step aside and you won't be hurt.** " He stretches his arms, conjuring his pitch-black wings, and then launches himself off of the side of the tower, propelling down to join Stalk in the fight.

Satsuki stares out at Night Rogue, "Who… Who are you?"

Night Rogue does not hear her, or ignores her, instead opting to slam his blade against the Drill Crusher, " **Hand over those Fullbottles, now.** " He swipes at Build, while the Fullmetal Moonsault backflips away, before reaching for more Bottles.

 **GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

 **KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER! GORILLA-MOND! YAY!**

Build slams his fist against Night Rogue's blade, "You're not gonna take these away from me!"

Stalk, meanwhile, is batting Ryuko's blade back and forth with his gauntlet whip, " **C'mon, Ryuko-** _ **chan**_ **, try to match me!** "

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! You're really pissing me off!" Ryuko twirls the Scissor Blade, wrapping the whip around it, and yanking Stalk to herself, "GOTCHA NOW!" A powerful uppercut sends Stalk flying back, as Banjou arrives on the scene, "Guys!"

Build looks over his shoulder, "Banjou!"

" **Silence!** " Rogue knocks Build back, and draws out the Lost Bat Bottle.

 **BAT! STEAM BREAK! BAT!**

A swarm of bats assault Build, knocking him back, before returning to Rogue, carrying all of Sento's Bottles.

"GAH!" Sento collapses to his knees, groaning in pain, "What just… happened?"

Rogue looks over some of the Bottles, " **Reality happened. We've reclaimed what belongs to us. Now, the final piece; hand over that Driver.** " Rogue holds out his hand, and walks forward, waving the Steam Blade menacingly.

"SENTO!" Ryuko looks over her shoulder, "Damnit, damnit, damnit!" She shoves Stalk back, and charges at Rogue kicking him away briefly, "Whew! Hey, Sento! What happened?"

"I… I don't know! His attack removed all of my Bottles!"

Rogue visibly rolls his eyes, and holds up the Tank Bottle, " **Your futile rebellion ends here.** "

 **FULLBOTTLE! STEAM ATTACK! FULLBOTTLE!**

Blue energy charges at the end of the Transteam Gun, aimed right at the two, " **This is** _ **sayonara**_ **, heroes.** "

 _ **CLANG!**_

The Transteam Gun suddenly fires into the air, creating an enormous blast. Satsuki is now holding the Bakuzan to the Transteam Gun, raising it up to divert the attack.

"… **Most impressive, Kiryuin. Had you attempted to block that attack, you would've died. More impressive is how you deflected it without even donning Junketsu's transformed state.** "

Rather than responding, Satsuki jumps back and swings her blade, the pressure generated creating an enormous shockwave.

Rogue leaps back, his wings catching the breeze generated by the attack to carry him to Stalk's side, " **Our battle is not with you, Kiryuin Satsuki. Just allow us to take that Driver and we'll be out of your hair.** "

"Silence, curs! Kiryuin Satsuki relents nothing! Especially not to those who would scurry around within _my_ academy!" She raises the Bakuzan, "Those Bottles, and that Driver, will belong to me. Along with your powers."

Stalk slaps his knee, " **Hot dog! Now that's a good one, Sats-** _ **chan**_ **! You really wanna take on both of us,** _ **and**_ **both of them?** "

Satsuki turns, "Both of them-?"

Banjou and Ryuko are standing in front of Sento, ready for round two.

Satsuki stares at Ryuko, "No. Our battle will be for another time." She steps aside, glaring at all parties present as she does.

" _ **Don't worry, Sento. We'll get those Bottles back. I promise.**_ "

Sento smiles, "… Thank you." He stops and smacks the side of his Driver, "Banjou! I believe in you."

"… Thanks, man." Banjou shakes the Dragon Bottle, as the mechanical dragon blares pop music around him, almost like a soundtrack.

 **CROSS-Z FLAME!**

It breathes more flames, this time they form into golden chains, binding Stalk down, long enough for Banjou to charge at him and deliver a haymaker.

" **Very good, Banjou! 2.9! Come on, just a little more! Show me that you can do it! Show me you can avenge Kasumi!** "

Banjou, in return, keeps throwing more and more punches, blue shockwaves bursting from his fists with every blow, anger in every motion of his body.

"You aren't gonna take what Sento's made!"

" **I take what I want.** " Rogue boots Ryuko back, and readies his blade, " **Come, Matoi Ryuko. Stop me, if you can.** "

Ryuko huffs, "Alright then. Bring it on, then! Senketsu!"

" _ **YOSHA! SCISSOR BLADE; DECAPITATION MODE!**_ " Her signature weapon extends itself, as the Kamui bursts with energy, " _ **Your blood is boiling, Ryuko!**_ "

"I know! Because we can't afford to lose!" She dashes forward, her blade crashing against Satsuki's.

 **ICE STEAM!**

Ice covers the ground, encasing their feet, as Rogue huffs at them, " **Play hero all you wish. I'll be taking that Driver now.** " He walks to Sento, who's stammering and backing away, "No, no, no, no…"

"SENTO!" Banjou sees Sento over Stalk's shoulder, "GRRRRRRRAAAGH!" He sends one final punch, knocking Stalk back a ways, as Stalk examines his fizzing gauntlet, " **3.0! You've finally awakened, Banjou!** "

"Shut up!" Banjou clocks him in the cheek, then he looks to the dragon orbiting around him, and takes a closer look at its Bottle, "Wait a minute… Lock… It's a machine. Dragon… That's it!" He looks to the Dragon and holds out the Bottle, "Help Sento, quickly!"

It sings in affirmation, before clocking the Dragon Bottle into its furnace, and charging at Rogue.

 **CROSS-Z FLAME!**

An enormous stream of fire devours Rogue, disorienting him long enough for Sento to take the Fullbottles from the dragon, "Wait… Did he do it again?"

 **DRAGON! LOCK! BEST MATCH!**

"Son of a…" Sento rolls his eyes, and starts to crank the lever. In front, a navy blue armor with white spikes and a draconic motif is formed, while in the back a golden armor carrying a lock and key motif is generated.

Ryuko looks over her shoulder, "Alright, Banjou!"

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **FUIN NO FANTASISTA! KEY-DRAGON! YAY!**

Build looks out at the enemies before him, " _Shori no hosoku wa… kimatta!_ " He raises his left hand, the Lock arm shooting out chains that bind Rogue down, as he rushes forward and delivers a powerful slash with the claws on the Dragon hand, "This power is amazing!"

" **Damnit!** " Rogue snarls, raising up the Transteam Gun, and blasting at Build, " **Not now! I'm too close to lose now!** "

Ryuko dashes toward him, her blade crashing against his stomach, knocking him back a ways so she can stand by Sento, "Come on, let's end this right now." She swipes the Seki Tekko, "I'm done with these guys."

Build grabs his Driver, " _Yosha!_ "

 **READY, GO!** " _ **READY, GO!**_ "

 **VOLTECH FINISH! YAY!** " _ **SEN-I SOSHITSU!**_ "

Build launches chains from his Lock gauntlet, binding down Rogue, as Ryuko charges at Stalk. The Sealed Fantasy charges a dark blue fireball in his right hand, and hurls it like a baseball at Rogue, which knocks him across the courtyard.

In contrast, Stalk generates a cobra that launches out to take the blow for him, but Ryuko just juts her heel out, using it as a stepping-stone, and then somersaults around and behind Stalk to deliver the blow.

" **GAH!** " Both Faust generals collapse to the ground, armor sparking, " **This power…** " Rogue glares, " **I'll be back for those Bottles, Kamen Rider!** " He aims the Transteam Gun, and disappears into mist.

Stalk just flexes his wrist, and mutters under his breath, " **She's synchronizing with that uniform faster than I predicted… At this rate she just might figure it out…** "

Ryuko levels the Scissor Blade at Stalk, the tip of the blade forcing his chin up, "I won. One question, right? That's the game we're playing."

" **Seriously? You're a relentless little delinquent, y'know that? I feel sorry for whoever's dumb enough try to ask you out.** "

"Shut up and answer! You already were stealing my dad's research into the Pandora Box, but what else were you gonna use him for?"

Stalk stops at that, " **That's a nice, juicy one.** " He leaps back, landing on an enormous emerald cobra that uses its hood like a hammock, " **Dr. Matoi's research into the Pandora Box wasn't our only point of interest. We already knew he worked with REVOCS, so when Takumi dug up his notes about Life Fibers, we knew we had to have him on board! I had a whole pitch ready for him and everything… Then** _ **someone,**_ " He tosses a glance at Satsuki, " **Decided to turn him into a corn-dog and his house into a weenie-roast.** "

Ryuko's glare turns into a full scowl, "Don't talk about him like that!"

" **Don't get all huffy about it.** " Stalk shrugs, " **What's done is done. You gotta live with it.** " He sits up, letting the cobra dissolve, and raises the Transteam Rifle, " **Next time we play, you'd better amp up the game.** " He fires at the earth, and vanishes again.

As silence fills the courtyard, Guardians suddenly burst onto the scene, all weapons aimed at the rebels, as Satsuki steps forward, "Kiryu Sento. Hand over that Driver. That power belongs to Honnouji Academy."

Build rises up, fire blossoming in his palm, "No way! Someone like you, who doesn't understand justice, shouldn't have something as strong as this! I'll- GACK!" The Dragon half surges with power, and Build collapses to his knees. He draws the Bottles out of his belt, gasping and clutching his right side, "What… What just happened?"

Banjou rushes over, "Sento! Oi, get up!" He ducks his head under Sento's arm, "I gotcha buddy." He pulls the amnesiac back, "Ryuko! Get us outta here!"

"G-got it!" Senketsu emits a burst of steam, as Banjou reaches for Sento's phone.

 **BUILD CHANGE!**

Banjou drives away with Sento behind him, while Ryuko dashes over the wall.

* * *

The café is extraordinarily quiet.

Ryuko looks down at the countertop, and the two Bottles on it, "What happened out there?"

"We were ambushed, and we lost almost all our Bottles." Sento taps the counter, "That's what happened."

"But what happened at the end there? You were just fine, and suddenly you act like you're having a heart attack!"

Sento looks around, then holds up the Dragon Bottle, "It was this. The Dragon Bottle's essence is stronger than others, likely due to it being made from a Hazard Level 1 specimen, so the Nebula Gas overtook Kasumi's body further than a regular Smash. It's stronger, and because of that it requires continuous usage to synchronize with."

Banjou looks at it, "Kasumi…"

Senketsu's collar arches, " _ **So you're saying you can't transform?**_ "

"… I can, but unless I take my time with it, I'll surge out again. I'd have to spend a lot of time doing whatever I can… to… synchronize it." He stops and looks to Banjou, who's shaking the Fullbottle casually.

" _ **Hey, don't tell me you're thinking of…**_ " Senketsu's silken gaze rises up to the napping dragon in the rafters, " _ **Sento, why**_ **did** _ **you build that dragon anyways?**_ "

Sento suddenly looks to the floor, "It's not just an assistant. It's an adapter to the Build Driver, designed to channel the power of a single Fullbottle. It's supposed to allow Banjou to henshin."

The entire café turns to an uproar.

"SERIOUSLY?" The Mankanshoku family suddenly looks to the ex-con, who chokes on his noodles.

"That's awesome Banjou!" Ryuko smacks his back, freeing him from suffocation, "Come on, show us what you can do!"

Banjou spits the remains out, "Alright… C'mon, dragon!" He holds his hand out to it, waiting for it to lower itself to him.

It… yawns and rolls onto its side.

"C'mon! Wake up!" The mechanical drake finally stirs, only to huff a small fire at Banjou, "OW! What the hell's wrong with this thing, Sento?"

"I don't know. Stalk said your Hazard Level was high enough. I designed it to synchronize with your limbic system, so it might require a strong feeling to focus on?"

"What the hell's a limbic system?" Banjou shakes Sento in his seat, only for Barazo to stand up, book in hand.

"The limbic system is located immediately around the cerebrum of the brain, and is central to emotional and behavioral activities, long-term memory, motivations, and smell."

"SMARTASS!" Soichi calls from the back room, as boxes rummage back and forth.

Banjou looks around, "So I gotta smell something if I wanna henshin?" He looks to his ramen, and picks it up, sniffing it closely, "… Nothing. It does smell a little funky though…"

Soichi leans in, "Er… Banjou, was that ramen… In the _back_ or the _front_ of the pantry?"

"The back… why?"

"You… might not wanna eat any more." Banjou slowly lowers the cup, "Owner, what'd you do?"

"Guts may or may not have slobbered all over some of the noodles in the back… and I may or may not have forgotten to throw that set of noodles out."

Banjou turns green, and looks down at said pug, which just sniffs the noodles and starts digging in.

"I need fresh air…"

* * *

Banjou walks down the road, eventually stopping at the Honnou City Cemetery, and he walks over to a specific gravesite.

 _Ogura Family_

"Hey, Kasumi. It's… It's been a while. I don't have your Bottle with me right now, but Sento says I can use it to henshin and be a hero like him. Maybe if I had it before, I could've saved you. I could've been a good boyfriend…" He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small box, "I wanted to give this to you… At the end of the school year, y'know? I saved up a lot for it. It's the only reason I couldn't afford to pay for your surgery. I thought the little jewel matched your eyes." He opens it up, turning it to the tombstone, "See? It's pretty, ain't it?"

All he can see is the flowers and letters left there by her family.

"Kasumi…" He drops the box, and falls to his knees, "I'm so sorry…"

A wind drops one of the letters in front of his face, in childish hiragana. Against his better judgment, Banjou picks it up and reads.

" _Kasumi,_

 _I wish we could've come to the funeral, but Mama says that we can't cross the border. The government won't allow it. Mama's really sad. She's sitting with Katsuragi-_ sensei _all day. They drink tea and play shogi. I don't wanna see Mama play shogi. I want you to be here, teaching me to play chess. I want you to tell me about your boyfriend. I want to beat up the bad guy who killed you. I miss you._

 _Cousin Takehiko._ "

"Takehiko?" Banjou's eyes widen when he sees the name at the bottom, "That kid was Kasumi's cousin?" His hands tighten, tearing into the paper, "Why…"

"Hey! _Aniki_!" Mataro's shout catches Banjou's attention, and he turns to see the kid exhausted, "What is it, Mataro?"

"It's… It's Sento! That Rogue guy is fighting Sento, and he turned Mama into a Smash!" Mataro's eyes are filled with tears, as Banjou grips him tight, "Where's Ryuko?"

"I don't know! She went to take a walk or something, and now I can't find her! You gotta save my sister, _Aniki_!"

Without another word, Banjou charges past Mataro at an inhuman speed, "… Wow, he's fast."

* * *

Ryuko walks the streets of the No-Star Slums, "Where was Aikuro's house again?"

" **It's actually a couple blocks that way.** " Stalk points behind her, and she turns, "Thanks, Stalk."

…

" **Give it a minute.** "

…

"STALK?" Ryuko turns around, and sees Blood Stalk squatting on a mattress, "What're you doing here?"

" **Believe it or not, I wanted to have a nice, civilized chat about our… common foe.** "

"What's that supposed to mean?"

" **REVOCS. You should know there's more to them than just fancy clothes and weird, tiny hats. Seriously, what's with all those tiny hats? They freak me out.** " Stalk shudders, " **Anyways, I may or may not have pissed on their shoes a bit, so they'll more than likely be looking this way a lot more. Normally Ragyo's really hands-free with her daughter's actions, y'know, since she runs this whole island, but when she knows that Faust operates here, you're all gonna be in deep doggy doo-doo.** "

"And I should care why?"

" **Tell me, what do you know about Nanba Heavy Industries?** "

"Nanba? Those guys who make all those Guardians?"

" **That says it all. Well, I feel the need to let you know that, for a high price and some closed lips, Nanba has been selling out specially designed weapons and tools. Tools that can reduce Life Fiber power.** "

"Wait… You mean that Pervert Club guy had Nanba weapons?"

" _ **Bingo**_ **, Ryuko-** _ **chan**_ **! Every gun he carries has a Nanba logo on it** _ **somewhere**_ **. Yes, even the ones that limit Kamui.** "

"You still haven't told me why I need to know this."

" **Let me paint a bigger picture then; if REVOCS has held an international hold on the global clothes market, solely through their Life Fiber technology, then how badly do you think they'll go to protect it? After all, they killed your dad. The moment that Kiryuin Ragyo finds out that his research survived, there's gonna be hell to pay. She'll pay any price for Nanba to give her enough guns to wipe you off the face of the planet, and then she'll make sure everyone who knows about the Kamui are erased to keep her hold on everything. That woman doesn't exactly believe in subtlety, but hey, have you** _ **seen**_ **their winter line? Thing's crazy.** "

"Are you done talking already? Because right now all I wanna do is kick your ass. So what if REVOCS brings the big guns? We'll fight 'em! Hell, let me at that stupid Kiryuin woman, too! I'll fight her!"

" **Oh I would** _ **pay**_ **to see that go down.** " Stalk chuckles to himself, before sitting up and stretching, " **Ooh, my back! Anyways, got some grocery shopping to do. Well, c-** " Before he can disappear, Ryuko slams her blade against his gauntlet, "I didn't say we were done."

"… **I think we are. After all, don't you wanna greet your house guest?** " Stalk aims his Transteam Gun, and shoots Ryuko back, before turning into mist again.

"DAMNIT!"

" _ **Ryuko, what'd he mean by… house guest?**_ "

* * *

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH FINISH! YAY!**

As Build launches another fireball, he collapses to his knees again, "Damn… At my limit again?"

Meanwhile, the Mankanshoku family are trying their best to control Sukuyo's transformed state, but she keeps tossing them aside.

"Everyone!" Ryuko slides in on the scene, "What's going on?"

Rogue casually tosses the Steam Blade to the floor, " **Hand over the Fullbottles and the Driver. I'm not going to ask again.** "

"I'm gonna fight… for Mako's sake!" Build stands up, and suddenly another surge of blue flame coats his right side, making him collapse entirely, his transformation disappearing. His right side and left cheek are covered in mild burns, and Rogue shakes his head, " **The arrogance of a fool is unbelievable…** " He rolls Sento over, plucking the Driver off of him, " **Finally. I have what I came here for…** "

 _ **BLAM!**_

Rogue tumbles back as Banjou's fist tears against his cheek. Without a moment's hesitation, Banjou grabs the Driver from Rogue's hand as he tumbles back, while the dragon orbits around, extracting the Fullbottles from its slots.

" **The audacity… Hand that Driver over now! I'm tired of these games! Either hand that Driver over or die like your pathetic girlfriend!** "

Banjou clenches his fist, "Why you-"

" _I miss you Kasumi._ "

His hand releases, and he lets out a shuddering breath.

Sento finally regains consciousness, and looks up to see his friend, "Banjou? Are you really gonna…"

" **Hand it over and I'll let them prove you innocent.** "

"I don't care about being innocent anymore." " **EH?** "

Ryuko raises the Scissor Blade, as Senketsu stiffens, " _ **Ryuko, don't. Somehow, I've got a strange feeling coming from Banjou right now. He's giving off the same sensation I feel from that dragon. They're synchronized, just like us. I wanna see what happens next.**_ "

Banjou's eyes open up, a blue flame flashing from them, "All I care about… is making you pay for what you've done."

The dragon lands in his left hand, while his right shakes the Dragon Bottle, "Kasumi… give me your strength…" He inserts the Bottle into the dragon, then flips the head and tail up, and presses the red button on the side.

 **WAKE UP!**

He raises it up, and then plants it into the Driver, the mechanical beast slipping over both slots.

 **CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

Barazo reaches out, "Banjou, don't! If you do this, then he'll definitely attack you!"

Banjou growls, "Give me a break…" He rolls his neck with a cool, confident glare, "That's exactly what I want." He grips the lever and cranks it.

" **What?** "

The Driver's usual clashing and clanging noises are mixed with a low, techno-synth music, and the Ride Builder now has a small wing-like formation on the left-hand side. In front, the Dragon half forms as usual, but in the back, a second Dragon armor forms, with orange flame decals added on.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Banjou slams his fist into his palm, then steps into a boxing stance, "Henshin!"

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YAY!**

The armor slams together, and the wings wrap around Banjou's chest and helmet, adding a crest and chest piece to his suit.

Sento smiles, "That's him! That's the Burning Dragon!"

"Burning Dragon, eh? I can dig that!" Banjou rolls his neck, "Bring it on!"

Rogue motions, and Sukuyo charges at the newly birthed Rider, who blocks her wild swing, and gut-punches her back a ways, blue flames coming from his fist. He leaps up and sends a wild haymaker to her face, "Sorry, Sukuyo- _san_! This may hurt a bit…" He grips the lever and begins cranking it, " _Ora ora ora ora ora!_ " Navy blue flames burst from his armor, climbing higher and higher into the air, before returning down as a giant burning dragon, which descends behind the Rider, and roars.

 **READY, GO!**

" **What?** " Rogue stumbles back from the sheer fury it emits, " **Such power…** "

 **DRACONIC FINISH!**

The dragon opens its maw, hurling an enormous wave of navy flames at Banjou, propelling him through the air towards Sukuyo, and coating his right leg in fire, as he roundhouse kicks her, and slides right past her like a samurai film. Sukuyo glows, before exploding in a mix of navy flames and the emerald fire all Smash tend to emit.

Ryuko gasps, "That's… That's Banjou's power?"

" _ **It's more than just his own power. It's the power he got from Kasumi. It's… the power of love, I guess. Love and fury.**_ "

Banjou growls, then looks up at Rogue, "Want this Driver?" He shakes it condescendingly, "Come get it."

" **Why you-** " Rogue swings his fist, only for Banjou to catch it, and begin pressing his fingers in, the claw extensions digging into Rogue's hand, " **AH! AH! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!** "

"With pleasure." Banjou spins around, using Rogue's hand to toss him a distance away, before extending his right hand out, as tubes extend from the dragon and the Driver into it, forming into a two-edged Western broadsword, covered in a volume measure in the fuller-going from green to yellow to red-and a slot in the cross guard.

 **BEAT CLOSER!**

Rogue charges forward, grabbing the Steam Blade off the ground, and swings, just as Banjou raises the Closer to block, before parrying it aside and slashing Rogue in the chest, " _Yosha_! Bring it on! BRING IT ON! Nothing can stop me now!"

Sento chuckles, "That muscle-head…"

Banjou grips the pommel of the blade, and yanks it once, "What's this do?"

 **HIT PARADE!**

Music suddenly plays from the blade, as the green sections of the fuller light up. Banjou looks at it, "Cool!"

"Banjou!" Sento points to the grip, "Pull the trigger!"

"Why's there a trigger? Oh, for the special moves, right?" Banjou nods, "Gotcha. Watch this!"

Rogue swings again, only for Banjou to catch it a second time, and presses the trigger on it.

 **SMASH HIT!**

It releases a burst of navy flame, which knocks the Faust leader away, " **This can't be!** "

Banjou pumps the pommel two times in a row, "Oh but it is!"

 **HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE!**

Now the yellow part of the fuller is glowing, and a new tune plays, as Banjou raises the blade, "SUCK ON THIS!"

 **MILLION HIT!**

The blade comes down, and brings forth a wave of energy shaped like sound waves, just in time for Rogue to raise his arms in defense, " **GRAH!** " The armor of the Night Walker fizzles and bursts with steam as it tries to hold together from the attacks, " **You** _ **dare**_ **?** "

Banjou cricks his neck, "I'm a daredevil, y'know?" He raises the Lock Bottle, "Oi, Sento? This goes in the hole, right?"

Sento nods in affirmation, a smug grin plastered to his face.

 **SPECIAL TUNE!**

Banjou's hand grips the pommel and he pumps it twice.

 **HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE!**

Now, a new song plays, as golden chains form around the Closer, as Banjou readies his swing, ' _Kasumi… What was it you always said to me? Right before I'd go and beat them up?_ '

Banjou looks up, "Right now I've got the feeling… THERE'S NO WAY I CAN LOSE!"

 **MILLION SLASH!**

The Closer sends the chains out in a powerful wave of energy, which coils around Rogue before detonating, knocking him back, and straight through the wall of the Mankanshoku Clinic.

"MY HOUSE!" Barazo reaches out in pain, as Mako holds him back, "It's okay dad! We can rebuild it!"

Rogue rises from the dust, energy crackling from his suit, " **This… How is this happening? I can't… GRK!** " He suddenly grips his forehead, and falls to his knees, "Wha… Where am I- **GYAGH! I will not lose! Banjou Ryuga… I will take those Bottles back! I swear it!** " Rogue waves the Transteam Gun, disappearing into mist with an inhuman snarl.

Banjou jumps up, " _Yosha_! Wasn't I cool? That's what you get for underestimating Banjou Ryuga! Bring on the next one! I dare ya!"

Everyone else runs up to congratulate him, as the dragon jumps off of the Driver, singing victoriously.

Banjou grabs it and holds it in front of Sento, "Look! I'm Build now, too!"

Sento huffs, "No you're not."

"But… But I just used the Driver! I'm Kamen Rider-"

"Cross-Z." Sento's interruption takes everyone by surprise, "Eh?"

"Banjou Ryuga, you're not Build. You're the Burning Dragon, Kamen Rider Cross-Z."

* * *

Satsuki watches the camera feed with a perplexed stare, "Banjou Ryuga… is now a Kamen Rider?"

Inumuta nods and adjusts his glasses, "It appears so. That dragon that accompanies him appears to be a secondary slot adapter for the Driver, allowing him to transform solely using the Fullbottle provided by Ogura Kasumi's Smash form."

Gentoku stumbles into the Student Council Room, looking worse for wear, as he grips his forehead, "Ugh… What's going on…" He falls onto the couch, groaning in pain.

Nonon looks at him, "You alright Bat?"

"Grh! My… my head hurts! Where… What happened… I can't think straight, I gotta-" He stands up and tries to walk to Satsuki, only to stumble over and fall on his own face.

Inumuta steps to his side, "Himuro- _san_ , let me help you." He lifts him up, "C'mon, you need to rest. Let me take you to the nurse's office. Lady Satsuki, I hope you don't mind if I escort him?"

Satsuki's bewildered stare says it all, as Inumuta drags Himuro away.

Ira blinks, "Er… Well, now there are two Kamen Riders to deal with on this campus. What are our orders, Lady Satsuki?"

Uzu steps forward, "Lady Satsuki, if you don't mind me interrupting, I'd like to fight Banjou Ryuga."

"Oh? Why do you say that, Sanageyama?"

The Athletic Committee Chairman grips the handle of his shinai, "I don't know why, but right now I can't think of anything other than fighting him. That transformation… It's got me all riled up now. I wanna fight him. It'll be a good way to gauge his strength, right?"

Satsuki glowers over her teacup, "You know the price of failure."

Uzu chuckles, "Hey, as long as I've got these eyes, I can't lose, remember?"

 _ **CRASH!**_

Without any warning, Satsuki shatters the teacup and tries to shiv him with the remains.

Uzu's already raised his shinai in defense, "… Are you trying to insult me with that obvious attack, Lady Satsuki?"

Nonon snarls, "Are you done badgering her already, Monkey? She doesn't want you to fight the Muscle-Head, so get over yourself!"

The President lowers the teacup, "No, Jakuzure. He's reminded me of our arrangement. He swore to follow me as long as I would provide the strongest enemies to battle. And now he sees Banjou Ryuga as a target. As per our arrangement, you can feel free to challenge him here in the academy." Satsuki places the remains of the teacup on the tray Soroi holds out near her, "You're all dismissed."

Uzu nods, "By your leave, Lady Satsuki."

As they leave, Soroi sighs, "It is a shame though. That _was_ your favorite teacup, milady. And, I suppose that Sanageyama will be missed, should he lose."

"It's his mistake to challenge a foe upon whom we have no basis of strength. He shall pay for it justly, and it shall provide the rest of us with vital intelligence on the strength of Banjou Ryuga- No, Kamen Rider Cross-Z."

* * *

Inumuta sets Gentoku down on a bench, "Thank you… Houka…" Gentoku sighs, "GRK! I don't know… what happened. I was just walking down the hall and suddenly my head felt… fuzzy. Next thing I know, I'm sitting here, half-dead in the hallway."

Houka rubs his chin, "Was it Faust?"

Gentoku stiffens slightly, "No… idea. All I know is I blanked out, like some drunkard, then I'm at the Student Council Chamber, humiliating myself before Satsuki."

"You sure are casual around her."

"… I have my reasons."

"C'mon, let's get you patched up." Houka drags him along to the nurse's office, unable to see the Lost Bat Bottle, and the eternal hellish fury it holds within.

* * *

 **To anyone who just got an alert saying the chapter updated but didn't see anything for a bit, I accidentally deleted it and re uploaded it.**

 **Daisuke Ishiwatari is a god and anyone who disagrees can fight me.**

 **Well, with that said, the Burning Dragon has debuted! Honestly Cross-Z is one of my favorite secondary Riders in terms of suit design. Yes, even Cross-Z Charge. I don't even know why people hate it so much. But anyways, it's here.**

 **A wary eye will notice that I added a design to the Beat Closer. Originally, it was just red and green, but I added the yellow into it. I did it because most volume boards have a yellow in between, and I thought that it would be important to add that to the blade.**

 **Also, for those who don't know what a 'fuller' is, it's the groove in the middle of a sword used to reduce the weight of the blade without it losing any of its edge. Metalwork trivia for you.**

 **All that out in the open, that's Chapter 11. Any comments? Complaints? Compliments? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**


	12. Ready To Die

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 12: Ready To Die**

Satsuki is sitting in the Nurse's office, as Gentoku is being bandaged up by Soroi, "Himuro, are you sure you don't know what happened?"

"I am honest as can be, Sats. I was just filing paperwork for renovations to the stadium, when all of a sudden I black out, and for a second I… I thought I saw something… of a weird color. When I woke up, I was in the hallway outside the Council chamber, I stumble in, and you know the rest."

Satsuki's hand tightens on the hilt of Bakuzan, "What kind of color, Himuro?"

"It was some sort of… kaleidoscope, I guess. A hundred colors at once, but none of them? Oh, my head hurts just thinking about it." Gentoku groans, "Gah, why me?"

"Relax, Himuro. Gather your strength. We'll find out what happened, and make sure that it doesn't happen again."

Gentoku sighs, "… I'm sorry to bother you like this, Sats."

"You truly know how to get on my nerves, don't you? After all this time you refuse to address me by any titles."

"That would imply I ever cared for them." Gentoku looks at the blade in her hand, "We both have only ever cared for one thing."

"Casting aside the sins of those who came before us."

"To reunite Japan into one."

Their eyes meet, and Gentoku trembles, "Sats, I…"

 _ **BRING!**_

"Oh, pardon me." Soroi steps back and takes the phone, "Yes, you've reached the Honnouji Academy Nurse's Office. Oh? Oh yes, ma'am. Certainly ma'am." He motions for Satsuki and whispers to her ear, "It's Lady Ragyo, ma'am."

The Bakuzan almost drops to the ground. Almost. Soroi's free hand is too good for that.

Satsuki breathes slowly, as Junketsu's eyes turn to the phone, gazing at it with an unusual neutrality.

"This is Satsuki."

" _What's this I hear about you donning your wedding dress?_ "

"Mother, I can assure you-"

" _That can wait. A more pressing question I have for you is… What do you know about those rats who call themselves 'Faust'?_ "

* * *

Seven o'clock in the morning. Aikuro Mikisugi's residence.

"What's the big idea, _sensei_?" The Scissor Blade's crimson tip is hanging right in front of Aikuro's face as he's backed against the wall, with the three heroes behind him.

"L-l-listen, I have no idea what you're talking about!" The scraggly teacher is sweating bullets as he tries to find more room to evacuate to, but only meets more wall.

Sento raises up a photo, "In this photograph, you and that soldier were together at the bar." Sure enough, both figures listed are standing and drinking together, "Mataro's got connections all over town. Don't bother trying to hide anything."

"Eh, wait! I can explain, I mean it!"

 _ **CRICK-CRACK-CRICK!**_

Banjou's knuckles pop as he visibly steams, "Better start talking, loony!" He leans in, forcing Aikuro to duck his head down low.

' _Ping pong circulate, ping pong circulate!_ '

The teacher suddenly stands up, his shirt flipping open, "Well, wouldn't you say that experience enhanced the bond between you all?"

 _ **CLANG!**_

The Drill Crusher pierces the floor between Aikuro's thighs, and he suddenly realizes that he should stop removing his clothes.

"You let that guy almost kill Senketsu… For what? Some stupid shonen gimmick?"

"I… wasn't really in charge of him, to be fair. He sort of does his own thing with us."

Ryuko raises the Scissor Blade, "And who is 'us'?"

"Nudist Beach." The answer is so subtle and quick that the three teenagers are taken aback, "EH?"

"We are Nudist… _BEEEEEEEEEEACH!_ " Aikuro throws his head back as his shirt vanishes into the abyss, his nipples now shining.

Suddenly, a techno tune and a navy blue flame singing his chest interrupts the light show, causing Aikuro to (for once) cover himself up, "Hey! Quit that!" The Cross-Z Dragon waits on its master's shoulder, glowering at the older man, waiting for a chance to burn him again.

"We get it, you don't wanna tell us. Fine, let's go guys." As Ryuko leaves, Sento grabs her shoulder, "Wait, I think he's actually being serious."

"You do?"

"They're an anti-uniform group. It's obvious what the gimmick is. They're _nudists_. That means… the only other people fighting the Kiryuins are a bunch of nudists…" Sento sits down on the couch, gripping his head, "My God, we're all doomed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aikuro tilts his head, taking offense to the comment.

"N-nevermind. I've had enough of you for one day. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather be at school." Sento grabs Ryuko and Banjou, "Let's go get Mako and Misora. We're done here."

The two awkwardly glare at Aikuro, before looking away as he pulls them out the door.

"… Great, now I just feel awkward. Got kink-shamed by a kid with no memories. What a morning."

* * *

In front of Honnouji Academy, a large sign sits, bearing a thick, heavy script.

" _Banjou Ryuga of Second Year, Class K._

 _I will be waiting in the Kendo Club dojo after school._

 _Sanageyama Uzu, Athletic Committee Chairman_ "

Banjou looks at the sign and huffs, the dragon snarling in agreement.

"Wait, you're gonna fight this guy?" Ryuko looks at the sign, then to Banjou, "Not bad, rookie! Second try and you're already taking on the big leagues! Hey, wait… Shouldn't he… Y'know, train a bit more?"

Sento walks right on by, "The Cross-Z Dragon isn't just an adapter for the Dragon Bottle, it's an adapter for Banjou's boxing prowess. He has natural talent for combat, so the Cross-Z Dragon adapts the Driver and the Rider System to detect his instinctive responses and alter them to maximize his combat expertise. In essence, it fills in the training gaps for him by giving him a rough guide on when to summon his powers and when to use a weapon."

Banjou rubs his chin, "I don't really get it, but what you're saying is it makes me stronger!"

"… Yes, yes that's exactly it. Hey, did anyone understand what I said?"

Everyone else gives a half-hearted response, when Misora notes, "Hey, I don't really remember, but isn't Sanageyama the one with the kendo stick?"

"Yeah, he's the one. What about it?" Ryuko rolls her eyes as she fixes Senketsu's skirt.

"Banjou's a boxer, right?"

"Your point being?"

"Shouldn't Banjou have a disadvantage?" Misora pantomimes punching thin air, then swinging a sword.

"You weren't awake for when Banjou- _kun_ fought, Misora- _chan_! He's got a cool singing sword!" Mako pantomimes swinging another sword, and whistles the tunes made from the Beat Closer, "Special Tune! Doo-do-do-do-doo~"

Banjou stops on a dime, "Oi, Sento, why did you give me a sword anyways? Why not some brass knuckles or something, eh? I'm a boxer! I don't know how to use a sword!"

Sento raises his arms in defense, "The Rider System helps guide you to use a sword. You'd know that if you listened to my explanation. All of your gear includes guides on how to use it. The System detects your intentions and shows you the best possible method to acquire victory. That's the winning formula."

"So it… reads my mind?"

"That's a muscle-headed way of saying it." The two begin to bicker over respective lack of intellect or muscle, while Ryuko and Senketsu chuckle, " _ **Isn't that basically what we do, though? I read your intentions and apply our power to that chosen area?**_ "

"Wait, you _do_?"

" _ **Well I**_ **am** _ **plugged into your nervous system. You couldn't use me until your mind accepted us as one. Kind of like how Banjou couldn't use the Dragon until he focused on using its power for selfless reasons. Wow we are not that different at**_ **all** _ **. I feel somewhat insulted being compared to that piece of scrap.**_ "

"Easy, easy. You're far softer anyways. I bet those outfits scratch or are get stuffy a lot." Ryuko strokes the handkerchief of Senketsu, "And unlike them, you actually talk to me instead of just screaming for no reason. Hey, wait, that reminds me… Sento?"

"What is it, Ryuko?"

"Remember that video of Katsuragi Takumi turning into Build?"

"Yeah? What… about it?"

"When _he_ transformed, all it said was 'Smapho-Wolf'. Your Trial Forms don't say anything, so it was a Best Match, right?"

"Right… And?"

"That means… BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ryuko collapses to the ground, pointing at Sento and laughing loudly.

"What're you going on about now, stripper?"

"You programmed all those names!"

Sento pales, "Uh…"

Banjou points at Sento and joins in, with Misora and Mako following suit.

" _ **It makes sense. The Fullmetal Moonsault? The Punctual Rebel? No way would someone like the Devil's Scientist program those! You're a total egomaniac!**_ " Senketsu adds a hearty chuckle to the mix.

Sento moans, "C'mon guys, I think they're cool!"

"OH MY GOD HE THINKS THEY'RE COOL! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ryuko pounds the earth, as Misora tries to hold onto the sign for support, "I can't breathe! I can't breathe! Technology that makes weapons able to shatter steel, and he makes it announce chuuni titles!"

"CHUUNI? GYAHAHAHA!" Banjou slugs Sento in the shoulder, "C'mon, ' _chuuni rabbit_ '. Let's get over there so you can show them your _eye patch_ and your _cursed arm_."

* * *

The gymnasiums of Honnouji Academy, like everything else in it, are absurdly over-the-top in quality and size. The majority of the stands are filled with onlookers and spectators, while from a glass box atop the stadium the other Elite Three glare downwards.

"That Monkey beat us to the punch." Nonon pouts as she munches on a bandy bar.

"Where's Lady Satsuki and Himuro- _san?_ '

"Himuro is still in the infirmary, recovering from that inexplicable attack. And Lady Satsuki said this battle was not worth watching."

" _Nani sore?_ And more importantly, what's that guy doing here?" Nonon points down to the stadium.

"What guy?" Both Gamagoori and Inumuta lean in, before their jaws drop wide open.

" _THIS IS IT FOLKS! THE FIGHT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! A NO-HOLDS BARRED MATCH!_ " Slightly off to the side from the crowd, Aikuro is at an announcer's table, with a look of unusual satisfaction in his face, " _FIRST UP! YOU ALL KNOW HIM WELL; IT'S THE ATHLETIC COMMITTEE CHAIRMAN, SANAGEYAMA UZU!_ "

In the center of the gym floor, Uzu is standing proud with his shinai over his shoulder, "Glad to see you came, Banjou Ryuga."

" _OUR NEXT CONTESTANT, THE FUGITIVE RETURNED FROM DISGRACE, NOW REBORN AS A KAMEN RIDER, GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO BANJOU RYUGA!_ "

The Cross-Z Dragon orbits around the fugitive as he shakes the Dragon Bottle, "No way am I gonna run from you!" His hand reaches out and grabs the Cross-Z Dragon, "I'm gonna kick your ass, for all the Club members you've hurt!" He plugs the Bottle in and flips the tail and head up, "Let's go, Kasumi."

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

The crowd 'ooh's' and 'aah's' as Banjou cranks the lever, while the Cross-Z Ride Builder manifests.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Banjou punches his fist and poses, "Henshin!"

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YAY!**

As Cross-Z shakes off some flames, he huffs and growls at Sanageyama, "Bring it on."

Uzu grins, " _Yosha!_ That's the spirit, Banjou Ryuga-" His face falters, before the smile reappears in full force, "No… Kamen Rider Cross-Z! Let's get right down to it!"

The stars on Sanageyama's uniform flash, bursting out and sending the entire uniform to pieces, before reassembling it as a massive suit of green armor best described as a massive mix between a fencing uniform, a kendo uniform, and something out of a science fiction shooter.

 **THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM; BLADE REGALIA!**

Aikuro drums the table, " _AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET'S GET READY TO RRRRUMMMMBBBBBBLLLLLLEEE!_ "

Both fighters hold out their hands, and a shinai shoots from Sanageyama's wrist, while tubes extend from Cross-Z's Driver.

 **BEAT CLOSER!**

"You wanna fight _me_ with a blade, Banjou?"

"It doesn't matter how I fight you! I'm gonna win, no matter what!" Banjou spins the blade upside-down, gripping the pommel.

 **HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE!**

Banjou charges towards Uzu, "NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!"

 **MEGA HIT!**

He spins in place, creating a circular wave of sound-like particles that form a circle reminiscent of a volume meter, "Feel that, Monkey?"

"No. Do you?" Cross-Z gasps as the armor disappears, nothing more than an afterimage.

"MEN! DO! KOTE!" Cross-Z tumbles back under Sanageyama's attack, dropping the Closer when his wrist is struck.

" _AND LOOK AT THAT FOLKS! SANAGEYAMA'S ON THE OFFENSIVE! HE'S FAR FASTER THAN BANJOU, BUT CAN THE DRAGON TURN THINGS AROUND?_ "

"MEN! DO! KOTE!"

" _Uh… maybe not._ " Uzu draws back his shinai and stabs at Cross-Z, "The finisher!"

The Burning Dragon doubles over, coughing and gagging, as Uzu's shinai is lodged into his gut, "Anything to say now, fugitive?"

Cross-Z grips the shinai, claws digging into it, "Yeah… NOW I GOT YOU IN RANGE!" He pulls the shinai closer, as fire catches in his palms.

"L-let go!" Uzu tries to swing the shinai up, only for Cross-Z to let go, propelling himself straight into the air, and as he reaches the peak of his flight, Cross-Z cranks the lever of the Driver, "EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED!"

 **READY, GO!**

" _THIS IS IT! THIS IS IT!_ "

 **DRACONIC FINISH!**

The enormous dragon forms above Cross-Z, its infernal breath propelling him down at Uzu a hundred times faster than gravity would've provided alone, as the Kamen Rider readies an axe kick.

"I see you!" Uzu dashes to the side, as Cross-Z's boot slams into the earth, sending blue flames in every direction. Cross-Z huffs and snarls, picking up the abandoned Closer again, "C'mon! I'm nowhere near done yet!"

"… _He's pretty fired up about this._ " Aikuro adjusts his glasses, and behind him, two students chuckle to each other.

"Geez, this guy's pretty cool, right Fu?"

"Rai, don't be pretentious. Pass the popcorn, would ya?"

Sanageyama rolls his neck, "It doesn't matter what you do, Banjou Ryuga! I can see through all of your moves! Behold; Tengantsu!" All over the Blade Regalia, multiple eyes manifest, darting around the arena, before locking onto Cross-Z.

"But can he see why kids love the taste of Cinnamon Toast Crunch?" The one with the crew cut giggles, as the bowl cut slaps him, "Cut it out!"

" _This is it! Sanageyama's special technique!_ "

Houka snorts, "The Tengantsu. Anytime any human performs any action, there are always preparatory motions in the body. Sanageyama's special technique allows him to observe and predict those motions, and thus can counter just about any technique. The Blade Regalia is designed to multiply and enhance that skill, and it does so perfectly."

Ira's eyes dart between the two competitors, "Is that what Lady Satsuki meant by not watching this battle? But…" His eyes fall onto the rising Kamen Rider.

Cross-Z growls, navy flames sprouting from his armor, "Bring it on! It don't matter if you have two eyes or a hundred! I'M NOT GONNA LOSE TO YOU!"

 **HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE!**

The one called Fu starts dancing, "Hey, that sword's got a good beat!"

"It's the BEAT Closer, what'd you expect?"

Sanageyama pulls his hands onto his shoulders, and plugs them into large slots on the back, and draws out multiple shinai, one for each finger, "Come, Banjou Ryuga! Shinsoku; Senbonzuki!" The gloves begin spinning around, as the Wild Monkey thrusts his weapons forward, battering and assaulting the Kamen Rider.

" _And now Sanageyama's on the offense! Can Banjou hope to turn things around?_ "

"Grk! Gotta… hold it together!" Cross-Z snarls, the Beat Closer barely able to deflect the attacks, "Think, think… What would Sento do? Oh, that's right!"

 **MILLION HIT!**

The sword bursts out, sound wave-like attacks knocking all of the shinai away as Cross-Z charges forward, "You're mine now!" He slashes, demolishing Sanageyama's finger shinai, before jumping up and roundhouse kicking the Athletic Committee Chair backwards, "That's it!"

Sanageyama huffs, "Well, you're quite something after all. It is a shame, though."

"What is? You selling out to Kiryuin?" Cross-Z turns the blade upside down and impales it into the ground, "I followed you from the Touto Bancho Alliance all the way here because I thought you were gonna try to do something great! And you're fucking around and letting her trample over everything we represented! We weren't gonna let those adults take away our freedom! And here you are, being a hundred times worse than any of the grown ups we all ran away from!"

Sanageyama stands up, "Shut up! You don't understand Lady Satsuki's ambition, Banjou!"

"I don't care what her ambition is! The point is you gave up everything you are and became a tyrant!" Cross-Z summons flames in his free hand, and hurls it at Sanageyama, "You think you can look at Furukizu or Kizuguchi in the eye and say that you became better?" Uzu twitches at that, "You were the Wild Monkey! Untamed and uncontrolled by anyone! The freest man in Touto!"

" _This is surprisingly personal. Wow, not what I signed on for._ "

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Sanageyama, you're scum! You dumped us all for this? You're following Satsuki like a damn dog! Does she make you wear a collar too?"

Rai chuckles, "Kinky." "Dude, _not_ cool."

"SHUT UP!" Uzu roars and smacks the Kamen Rider in the gut with his wrist shinai, "What about you? You went and killed a man! Then you ran away from the consequences!"

"I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" Cross-Z swipes at Sanageyama's chest, leaving a sizable tear in the armor, "And I ran from Faust, because they tied me down and tried to make me a monster!"

"And now here you are, fighting an impossible battle! I'm gonna beat you and take that Driver, and those Bottles!" Uzu swings again, and Banjou blocks it, huffing and snarling.

"You aren't taking Kasumi away from me!" He grabs the pommel and pumps it, roaring with each one.

 **HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE!**

As Uzu leaps back, Banjou swings anyways, "ORA!"

 **MILLION HIT!**

The shockwave travels along the ground, and slams into Uzu just as he lands.

"My Tengantsu… The eyes aren't picking up on his attacks… Why? What's he doing differently? His motions are almost completely spontaneous!" Sanageyama's eyes dart over the Cross-Z suit, "Even if most of his muscles are obscured by his armor, I should still be able to tell something!"

"This is what Sento meant, eh? The Rider System is teaching me to fight on the spot!" The Kamen Rider twirls the Closer around his fist, " _Yosha_!"

"Oh no you don't!" Sanageyama charges forward, swinging his shinai at the Burning Dragon, who parries at the last second, and then punches Uzu in the gut, fire bursting from his knuckles, "Gotcha."

"Gack!" Sanageyama coughs, blood flying out of his mask, as the force of Cross-Z's punch knocks him back.

As Cross-Z pumps the pommel, he roars, "Come on, I haven't had nearly enough!"

 **HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE!**

As the Beat Closer glows with energy, Sanageyama charges again, but vanishes at the last second, "Eh?"

"MEN! DO! KOTE!" Another barrage of attacks sends Cross-Z into the dirt, yet this time he clings to the Closer, "DAMNIT!"

"Bring it, Banjou! This is what I was waiting for!" Sanageyama adopts a cocky grin, "Show me what you can do!"

Cross-Z smacks the dirt, "He's so fast… GRAGH!" He gets off the ground and charges at Uzu, who disappears again. Immediately Cross-Z impales the earth and presses the trigger.

 **MEGA HIT!**

An omnidirectional wave of flame bursts from the blade, knocking Uzu back, yet he only laughs, "This is what I wanted, Banjou Ryuga! I knew you were strong all along! So show me what a Kamen Rider can really do!"

The two glare at each other, before launching out, and exchanging slashes and strikes.

" _Look at this folks! It's a regular barrage of attacks on all sides! They're hitting each other so fast I can't even tell which sword is where!_ "

Neither fighter budges an inch, both of them parrying and blocking the instant before the other can connect a strike.

"MORE, MORE, MORE BANJOU! SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" The Wild Monkey's blade moves faster than ever before, his sole intent on getting past Cross-Z's guard.

" _ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!_ " Cross-Z keeps moving his blade, parrying and striking Uzu, never allowing him to land a hit.

"There!" Sanageyama finally twists his shinai, redirecting Cross-Z's blade upwards, allowing him to land a decisive blow, "I see through your technique!"

On the sidelines, everyone gasps, " _Is this it folks?_ "

" _ **Banjou!**_ " "Ryuga, no!"

Sento rolls his eyes, "In three, two, one."

Cross-Z's left hand moves to block it, when inside his helmet, Banjou notices something appear in his display, "Eh?"

As Uzu's shinai draws closer, tubes jump from the Cross-Z Dragon to Banjou's free hand, forming into a large, upside-down triangular lump.

 **BEAT BRAVER!**

The shinai bounces back, as Uzu tumbles backwards from the redirection of his attack, "WHAT? WHAT THE FU-"

 **BRAVE FLAME!**

A burst of energy blows him back, and when he catches himself, he looks up and gasps.

In Banjou's left hand, a navy blue kite shield rests, with a speaker-like formation in the centerpiece, surrounded by orange flame decals, and white spikes resembling those on his armor decorate the edges.

Sento claps his hands, "That's why I gave you a sword, Banjou; to go with that shield. You're a Dragon Knight! _Shori no hosoku wa kimatta!_ " He runs one hand past his eye and flicks his finger, "Show him what you can do!"

Cross-Z looks at the shield, "A knight, eh? _Yosha!_ Right now I've got the feeling… There's no way I can lose!" He slides the Braver's grip aside to draw the Lock Bottle out, then plugs it into the Closer.

 **SPECIAL TUNE! HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE!**

The Closer is covered in a golden aura resembling a key, as Uzu snarls, "It doesn't matter what tricks you pull out! The fact of the matter is, I've already seen through your Rider System! I know all your techniques, and I can see them coming!"

Cross-Z twirls the blade, "What about what you can't see?" "EH?"

 **MEGA SLASH!**

The swing sends out a sphere of golden energy, and just as Uzu bats it away, the sphere bursts into chains that bind the ports for Blade Regalia's eyes, "I can't see! My eyes! Get it off!" He drops his shinai and starts pawing at the chains, "GET IT OFF!"

Cross-Z drops both weapons and cranks the Driver, "Nothing can stop me now!"

 **READY, GO!**

The dragon forms over his right hand as he charges at Sanageyama, "TAKE THIS!"

 **DRACONIC FINISH!**

He delivers a single, powerful haymaker, the navy flames consuming Uzu and blasting him back. Now, resting against the wall of the gym, the entire top half of his armor is burned and shattered, and the bottom half is singed and torn, leaving him with the barest semblance of clothing left, "I… I lost?"

" _AND THAT SETTLES IT FOLKS! THE WINNER IS KAMEN RIDER CROSS-Z!_ " Aikuro whoops and hollers at the stand, " _WASN'T THAT SOMETHING, KIDS?_ "

Banjou removes the Dragon and tosses it in the air, as it reawakens to fly around him, "You relied on those eyes too much."

"No! I… I can still fight!" Uzu picks up the shattered remains of one of the finger shinai, "Come on, Banjou!"

Ryuga just turns and walks away, "No. I'm done here."

"What happened to your fighting spirit? Weren't you gonna-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH SANAGEYAMA!" Gamagoori screams from the viewing room, "You've disgraced the Elite Four enough as is! Have some dignity!"

Uzu collapses to the ground in shame, "Damn… DAMNIT!"

* * *

The slums of the No-Star section of the town are known for abandoned buildings, normally occupied by the homeless and the vagrants. If one's lucky, the building is relatively intact, and one can hide in it for days, weeks at a time before the rats infest it.

"And see, that's why this building here's suspicious, guys!" Mataro's pointing across the street, into an odd, empty apartment, "I've watched this place for a while, and nobody comes in or out! No crazy guys, no runaways, no rats, even! So if Faust is hiding, it might be in here! Especially if it's where the Bottles are!"

Mako pats her brother, "Good job, Mataro!"

"Thanks sis!" The two beam at each other happily, before turning back to Sento and Ryuga, "C'mon, _Aniki_! You gonna go in there and beat 'em up?"

Sento overlooks the Drill Crusher, "We may not have to do a smash and grab. Stealth is our best option. If it turns out that Faust isn't even in there, then there's no point in going loud. And if they are in there, we can just blast our way out. But for now, we're going the quiet way."

Banjou points at the dragon, "That means no singing!" It lets out a whining piano tune, "Oh yeah? What if I hold ya like an ice cream cone?" He grabs it and it lets out a low, sad tuba note, "That's what I thought."

"Are we gonna get those Bottles back?" Ryuko whacks both Kamen Riders on the head, "Because I'm tired of sitting around here. Place stinks."

"We're gonna go right now, stop whining." Sento rolls his eyes, and raises the Drill Crusher up, "C'mon."

" _ **Er, are you gonna go in without any super powers? And no Driver?**_ " Senketsu's collar arches at Sento's bravado, " _ **This is unusually dull of you.**_ "

Sento just raises _another_ Driver, "I built a second Driver to give to Banjou last night. I _did_ have the blueprints and all."

"Oh yeah, huh?" Mako puts a finger to her chin, "That makes sense!"

"Enough! Let's go get those Bottles back!" Banjou rushes through the shadows, with everyone else following suit, "Shit! Slow down, Banjou!"

They slip through the busted door, as Sento holds up the Crusher in gun form, "Oi, Ryuko…"

"What? Can it wait?"

"I just remembered… During the fight, when Banjou was almost cornered, didn't I hear you say ' _Ryuga_ '?" Sento lightly elbows the delinquent, "Does somebody have a soft spot for the muscle-head?"

Ryuko's face turns red, "What? No I don't, shut up! I was concerned for a friend, that's all!"

" _ **Yes, because your accelerated heart rate was a sign of**_ **concern** _ **. Definitely.**_ " Senketsu's scathing sarcasm causes Ryuko's blush to magnify.

"Of course, of course. Concerned how the heroic knight was going to carry you to Neverland, right?"

"I'm gonna kick _your_ ass…" She snarls at Sento, then looks to Senketsu, "Then I'm gonna toss _you_ in a washing machine!"

" _ **I surrender.**_ " "Calm down." Neither of their bemused expressions fade, and they share a knowing look.

"What're you guys talking about?" Banjou turns around, bumping into Ryuko, "Keep it down!"

Ryuko's face flushes again, "Nothing, you muscle-head! Eyes forward!" She turns him around and shoves him, muttering to herself, "Beef cake jackass…" Her eyes drift to the ground, "Sweep me off my feet, yeah right."

"Hey, I see something." Banjou starts shaking the Dragon Bottle, while the Cross-Z Dragon huffs some fire.

Sento aims the Crusher, "What is it?"

"Faust Guardians. The Bottles are in the center of the room! This is our chance!" Banjou grabs the Dragon, "Let's go!"

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

Faust Guardians jump at the noise and take aim with their weapons, as Banjou and Ryuko step out from the shadows.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"HENSHIN!"

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YAY!**

 **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE; KAMUI SENKETSU!**

Banjou yanks Ryuko behind him as Guardians open fire, and extends his left hand.

 **BEAT BRAVER!**

He pulls the trigger on the grip, "Wait for it…" As bullets clash against the metal, blue flames father within the speaker, "Almost there… NOW!"

 **BRAVE FLAME!**

The speaker sends a shockwave out, knocking the Guardians to their feet, " _Yosha!_ Sento, get the Bottles!"

"Got it!" Sento runs in, and slides on the ground until he reaches the collection of Bottles, grabbing two, "Let's give this set a whirl!"

 **HARINEZUMI! SHOUBOUSHA! BEST MATCH!**

"Best Match? _KITA~_ " Sento cranks the lever excitedly, as Cross-Z visibly rolls his eyes, "Oh brother, here we go."

In front of Sento, the Rider Builder forms the Harinezumi half-body used before, but in the back, a scarlet armor designed after a fire engine, complete with an extension ladder on the arm.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Sento's manic glee manifests in his voice, "Henshin!"

 **RESCUE KENZAN! FIRE-HEDGEHOG! YAY!**

"I FINALLY FOUND A BEST MATCH! Take that, Banjou!" Build smacks a Guardian, impaling it, and then tosses it aside.

"I literally could not care less right now, Sento!" Cross-Z blocks another Guardian's bayonet, then pulls the trigger, sending a small shockwave out to knock it away, "How's this thing work anyways?"

"It gathers kinetic energy the longer you hold the trigger! Block enemy attacks with it to generate a stronger blast!"

"So I let them hit me, so I can hit them right back!" Cross-Z impales a Guardian, and leaves the sword in its gut to help his other hand shield bash a second machine.

" _ **Are you done with the tutorials? I would like to get a move on, right about now. I'm in dire need of an ironing, you know.**_ "

"Fine, fine!" The Rescue Needle-Holder pouts, and then raises the Shoubousha arm, blasting the Guardians back with a heavy wave of water, and then he cranks the lever, "Let's get out of here."

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH FINISH! YAY!**

Build pins the Guardians down with the Shoubousha arm, then retracts it, pulling himself in and suddenly extending the spikes in all directions, impaling the lot of them.

As everyone turns back, Sento looks at the Bottles, and pulls them into his coat, "I missed you, my babies~"

Banjou backs away, "Okay… Going home now."

* * *

Rain patters against the window, as Gentoku and Inumuta are looking over Iori's shoulder, and Gentoku looks over the 50% Goku Uniform test data, "Hmm… The test was a failure, you said?"

"Indeed. The subject went berserk, before the Uniform shorted out, and dispelled itself. The Fibers in the Uniform were almost completely burnt out, too."

Houka's mouthpiece opens up, "Burnt out, you said?"

"Yes. They were unable to be recovered, and were, in essence, a total waste."

Gentoku rubs his chin, "Turning into a Smash renders one unable to don a Goku Uniform… How is the subject now?"

"Relatively good condition, actually. No signs of bodily damage or failure."

"But something's bothering me. Inumuta, you have that backdoor into the REVOCS database, correct?"

"Seven, actually. They believe I only have one, and I would like to keep it that way."

"I need you to find something for me. I found it in the Faust files stolen from Doctor Matoi. Keyword… _les Mariées Perdues_."

It only takes Inumuta a moment to find what he's looking for, "What… What is this? What in God's name _is_ all this?"

The door at the end of the hall swings open, revealing a bandaged and limping Uzu, "Iori. I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

Soroi and Satsuki are walking out of their helicopter, "And how was Lady Ragyo?"

"She was… more aggravated than I thought possible. She wasn't angered at all by my donning of Junketsu, she seemed to expect it, honestly. However, it seems Faust has managed to irritate her in some way, though I wasn't able to procure the reason why."

"I assume young Master Inumuta will be able to find it for you in a few days' time, and I also am willing to assume that it will be something unpleasant."

"Of course it will be. With Kiryuin Ragyo, everything is. Hm?" Satsuki turns to see Uzu, hunched over on the ground, bowing before her, with Gentoku standing over him with an umbrella.

"Lady Satsuki, please forgive me! I need another chance!"

"You were aware of the price of failure. Don't be so arrogant to assume I'd forgive someone with such weak resolve."

"But I have resolve! Look!" He swings his head up, just in time for lightning to illuminate his face.

"Oh?" A bemused smirk is all Gentoku can see on Satsuki's face, as he looks out at the stormy ocean.

* * *

Banjou stretches and climbs out of the futon, before stepping outside to stretch his limbs, "Ah~ Eh?" He notices a shinai jabbed into the street in front of him, with a single word written on it.

" _CHALLENGE_ "

He slaps on the Build Driver, and snaps his fingers. The Cross-Z Dragon wakes up at that, before following him, chirping and singing in anticipation.

* * *

Banjou marches out in the courtyard of Honnouji, with the rest of the gang hanging behind him, somewhat confused.

"I didn't know you were going soft on us, Kiryuin Satsuki!" Ryuko shouts up to the Student Council Tower, "Giving a loser a second chance is totally unlike you!"

"Say that again after this fight, Matoi Ryuko."

Sento falters, "Guys I don't like this."

Uzu's head hangs low, "Banjou Ryuga, watch what happens… When you force a man to change!" His uniform flashes again, and the stars shoot out, recombining and revealing a sleeker, more subtle variant of his old uniform.

 **THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM; BLADE REGALIA, MARK II!**

"You got a new suit and you want me to rip it already?" Banjou smirks, "Alrighty then."

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

" _ **I don't like this. The feeling coming from Uzu is totally different from last time.**_ " Senketsu's eye narrows at Uzu, as Banjou cranks the lever.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YAY!**

Cross-Z raises the Lock Bottle, plugging it into the Closer.

 **SPECIAL TUNE! HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE!**

Sanageyama doesn't even flinch at Cross-Z's attack, instead just conjuring a shinai from his wrist.

 **MEGA SLASH!**

Another sphere of golden energy flies out, this one completely consuming the openings of the Blade Regalia in chains. Cross-Z flies forward, readying a jab, "TAKE THIS!"

 _ **CLANG!**_

Uzu effortlessly parries, before striking him back, "What?"

Sento squints, "Something's wrong! Look! His eyes!"

The chains fade away, allowing the barest hint of sunlight to go through his mask.

Sanageyama Uzu's eyes are sewn shut.

Cross-Z backs away, "W-what?"

"This is the resolve of a man who threw away everything! Remember that, Banjou Ryuga!" Satsuki screams from on high, as Cross-Z extends his free hand.

 **BEAT BRAVER!**

"I'm gonna be fighting old _Zatoichi_ , then?" Banjou bangs his weapons together, "That means you've got some kind of secret technique to compensate, right?" He raises the Braver, "Come on, then! Show me what you got!"

Uzu dashes forward, as Cross-Z raises the shield to block his attack, "C'mon…"

"MEN!" The strike barely is blocked by the Braver, "Eh?"

"DO!" The Closer's tip is the only thing stopping the second attack.

"KOTE!" The Braver's size is the only reason his wrist wasn't struck.

As Cross-Z leaps back, he growls, "How're you hitting me like you're not even blind?"

"You're not even afraid, are you?" "Eh?"

"MEN!" His distraction is almost enough for Uzu to land a blow, "I hear your breath. I can smell the embers of your power. You aren't even afraid right now. I can see everything, far clearer than my eyes ever could before! Your mind is an open book to me!"

Cross-Z growls, pushing Uzu's blade back, "So what if you can? I'm still stronger than you!" He raises the Beat Braver, and pulls the trigger.

 **BRAVE FLAME!**

The shockwave knocks Uzu back, "The whole world is clear as day!"

"Shingantsu." The word is spoken so off-handedly that Sento can barely detect it coming from atop the tower, "Eh?"

"The Eyes of the World. By closing his eyes, his other senses have been finally allowed to blossom. With this, he has truly synchronized with his Goku Uniform! Nothing can evade his attacks!" Satsuki slams the Bakuzan's sheathe into the tower, "Finish this, Sanageyama, and take that Driver!"

" _En garde._ " Uzu steps forward slowly, as Cross-Z drops his blades, opting to crank the lever instead, "BRING! IT! OOOOOON!"

 **READY, GO!**

The dragon manifests behind him, causing Uzu to hesitate.

 **DRACONIC FINISH!**

Cross-Z flies forward, coated in fire, as he roundhouse kicks at Uzu.

"MEN!" Uzu's shinai collides with Cross-Z's boot, causing fire to coat the weapon, before Uzu knocks him back.

Cross-Z stands up, picking up the Closer and hoisting it onto his shoulder, "You think you can fight with that burnt out weapon?"

Uzu stares blankly, only to drop the shinai, and generate a new one, "Come, show me what you've really got."

"With pleasure." He casually shakes the Lock Bottle, and plugs it in.

 **SPECIAL TUNE! HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE!**

The blade is covered in fire, then the Kamen Rider clenches his fists, manifesting his own navy flames all over his suit, "Let's dance!" Cross-Z dashes forward, and just as Uzu goes in for the swing, the Burning Dragon slides on his knees, ducking underneath and into Uzu's ribcage, "TAKE THIS!"

 **MILLION SLASH!** _ **CLANG!**_

Cross-Z gasps as he sees that Sanageyama's vulnerable spot is gone, replaced by concrete.

"I can see the whole world! Such a trick won't work on me! MEN! DO! KOTE!" More strikes knock Cross-Z back, freeing the Closer from his grip, "NO!"

"MEN! DO! KOTE! MEN-DO-KOTE-MEN-DO-KOTE-MEN-DO-KOTE! _MEN_!" Cross-Z stumbles back, before collapsing to his knees, "Shit…"

Uzu raises his blade high, "Don't tell me that's all, Banjou?"

Cross-Z wipes his mask, "That's just cruel, man."

"What? Me defeating you, just as you defeated me?"

"Not that…" Flames form in Cross-Z's hands, "You thinking I'm done so soon… It's just cruel." He grips the lever and cranks it, standing up slowly, "I ain't through yet!"

Uzu readies his shinai, "Alright, then…"

 **READY, GO!**

The dragon manifesting for Cross-Z covers his arm, roaring over his fist as he charges at Sanageyama, " _ORA!_ "

 **DRACONIC FINISH!**

Uzu readies his shinai, " _Hissatsu: Isshin Zenzanken_." His gauntlets come together, forming a single, larger shinai over the one he holds, and enormous levels of pressure burst from the uniform's vents. He readies himself, and charges at Cross-Z, " _MEN!_ "

The Burning Dragon and the Wild Monkey meet in the center of the arena, and the world trembles.

Navy flame and emerald wind splash and collide, before twisting around each other, vying for dominance. The Kamen Rider flies back, barely catching himself on the Closer, while the Athletic Committee Chairman uses his shinai to do the same.

Both fighters stand tall, readying their weapons for another round, when suddenly Cross-Z collapses to his knees, his armor dissipating, "GAH!" The Kamen Rider clutches at his side, huffing and puffing in pain.

Sanageyama raises his shinai, "The finishing blow…" Spontaneously, his uniform bursts with steam, and his own transformation dissipates, "Eh? What happened?"

 **ROCKET-PANDA! YAY!**

Suddenly, the Blast-Off Monotone steals Banjou away, flying out of the arena at top speed.

Uzu snarls and throws his shinai on the ground, "GRAH!"

"This was no disgrace, Sanageyama. Your power merely outstretched the limits of your Goku Uniform. Consider yourself part of the Elite Four once again." She turns and walks away, cool and confident.

"… Yes, Lady Satsuki."

* * *

The Student Council chambers are calm and quiet, as Satsuki and the other Elite Four are rewatching the footage of the fight.

"So the Rabbit managed to bail out the Dragon, eh?"

"It seems so. Iori will have to repair the Goku Uniform so it can manage Sanageyama's level of intense movement." Houka adjusts his glasses, "In the meantime, I have some other observations to make. It appears that the power of the Rider System is greater than calculated. Had it not been for its adaptive nature, Banjou Ryuga would've surely lost the second fight far sooner. Its intuitions and strategies allowed him to hold up against the Blade Regalia Mark II." Another tap of the keys reveals an image of the armor of Cross-Z, "And this battle allowed us to get an estimate on Cross-Z's powers and limits. As far as raw strength goes, he could easily go toe-to-toe with any of our current Three-Star Uniforms. He's also incredibly durable, as the second fight against Sanageyama proved, however his movement speed is rather limited, and he has little in the way of ranged combat. Overall, a significant threat, one that must be closely monitored."

Jakuzure scoffs, "Enough about him, what about the other two? The show-off and the transfer?"

An image of Rabbit-Tank Build appears, "Build is far harder to accurately estimate, since he has a tendency to switch forms mid-fight and not use them long enough to test their limits, instead randomizing his battle style on the fly. Due to this, I am unable to accurately estimate any of his limits, however I am aware of most, if not all, of his abilities, and I can easily include approximated counter-strategies into our Goku Uniforms, if Lady Satsuki allows it."

Said President sips her tea, "If you think it necessary, Inumuta, then so be it."

Ryuko's transformed state appears on the screen, "Very well. And as for Matoi, she's actually the easiest to understand. While her Kamui is powerful, equal to Cross-Z, her skill set is ludicrously limited. She has even less ranged options than Cross-Z, however her actual limits haven't been clearly defined yet, as most of our recorded fights with her were when her Kamui was in its improper state, and the rest… Well, I'll be frank; your battle with her damaged most of my sensors, and Build interfered frequently. The battle with the Guerilla was under strenuous and abnormal circumstances where accurately measuring her power was impossible. And the battle against the Faust generals was just pure chaos, too many energy signals for me to accurately read her. Not to mention, we know her strength is rapidly improving, as her mastery of Kamui Senketsu is growing day by day."

All three appear in a triangle, "Individually, they aren't extremely difficult to battle. As a team? Well, let's just say that we're going to end up with more than a few gray hairs before they're out of commission."

"Speak for yourself, Dog." Jakuzure yawns, "Lady Satsuki, since the Monkey got to challenge the Dragon, mind if I do the same with the Rabbit?"

"Why would you wish to do such a thing, Jakuzure?"

"Well, like the Mutt said, we don't know his limits. My Symphony Regalia can definitely test most of them, if not all."

Satsuki frowns, "You know that such a gamble will put you in the same situation as Sanageyama?"

"I actually have a bit of a plan for that, if you don't mind listening for a moment."

"Oh?"

* * *

Banjou is groaning and clutching his bruised and battered body as he glares up at Honnouji Academy, "Damn that Sanageyama… He's real good."

Barazo wraps bandages around Banjou's chest, "Move your hand, muscle-head."

"That Goku Uniform… What was that power? Sensing everything like that… Such a thing should be impossible." Sento is pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair, "How can anyone do that by blinding themselves?"

" _ **You forget, Sento, that Life Fibers are extremely versatile in our properties.**_ " Senketsu monologues as his eye focuses on Banjou's bruises, " _ **I still protect Ryuko's naked body even when transformed by focusing my energy through her, and at the same time I'm able to monitor her biology, read her intent, adjust my parameters to a situation, and there's also the fact that I'm an intelligent piece of clothing. When you think about it, the idea that his senses can be magnified isn't that far-stretched. It's basically like a super hearing aid.**_ "

"So how do I beat him?" Banjou hisses as Sento wraps around a bruised rib, "Gah!"

Soichi hands Banjou a plate with a slice of cake on it, "Calm down, Banjou, you're only going to hurt yourself if you stress out."

Barazo clicks his tongue, "I don't think you're gonna be fighting anyone for a while, champ."

Sento just opens up some Faust files, "You might me wrong there, Mankanshoku- _san_. According to Faust, people with high Hazard Levels actually have an altered, enhanced physiology. We recover from injuries faster than regular people, and Banjou here has a ridiculously high Hazard Level growth." Sento plucks a strand of Banjou's hair ("OW!") and takes it over to a small machine in the corner, placing it in and pushing a button.

 **3.3**

"His Hazard Level's shot up to 3.3 after only a few uses of the Rider System. He won't be in fighting condition tomorrow, but he will be able to walk around easier."

Barazo whistles, "Nice! Say, since you kids with high Hazard Levels heal fast…" He raises a syringe, "Mind if I get some blood?"

 _ **WHUNK!**_

Soichi lowers the bent spatula, "No you may not."

Sukuyo giggles, "Now, now, gentlemen! No need for violence! Here, Banjou. Have some croquettes to fill that aching tummy!" She slams the pot onto the Nascita table.

Banjou warily eyes the bubbling pot, certain he saw something _squirming_ in there, but relents when he notices Ryuko pile some on for herself.

Sento warily steps away, "I'm going to… analyze Katsuragi's files, alright?"

* * *

"And that's the gist of it. Is it acceptable, Lady Satsuki?"

Satsuki smirks, "You've certainly thought this through, Jakuzure."

"I got the idea the moment I heard about the second challenge, and I spent the whole morning brainstorming it, so it might be a bit hollow. I hope you don't mind."

Ira scoffs, "Such a plan is underhanded and low-leveled for someone in the Elite Four."

"Bite me, Toad."

Houka adjusts his glasses, "Lady Satsuki, I hate to agree with Jakuzure-" "FUCK OFF!" "- but by all logic, it could work."

"… Impressive, Jakuzure. To earn Inumuta's consideration is no small feat. You have my permission to go ahead."

"Thank you, Lady Satsuki." Nonon bows and begins to skip away, as Houka's mouthpiece opens, "We're not done yet, Jakuzure. Himuro- _san_ found something in the Faust files, and I think we all deserve to know of it."

"Go ahead, Inumuta."

The screen shows a single file, "Apparently, Doctor Matoi discovered something REVOCS was working on, and from him, Faust learned of it. _Les Mariées Perdues_. The Lost Brides."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **What could it be? Why is it so important? Why am I asking you all these questions?**

 **The Sanageyama vs Cross-Z fights are some of the fights I'm slightly more proud of. I'm disappointed that the KLK fight with Sanageyama Mark I was just 'get beaten around, blind him, then one hit KO'. I wanted a sense of equality, then well-earned victory. I don't like short fights. Maybe it's because I'm a Romantic (the classic definition, not the modern), but I want dramatic battles. These characters are supposed to be able to uproot hills and devastate landscapes. I want to capture that spirit and power. I know that Kamen Rider has a budget, but the way these forms are talked about, I want it to feel like there's meaningful increases in power. I want torn concrete, I want broken limbs, I want blood on the (dance) floor, I want glory and ruin.**

 **So naturally I try to make the build up (kek) to each fight matter, and the payoff is a devastating brawl that makes everyone realize 'oh shit these guys are strong'. I want a sense of terror and awe. I want beauty and devastation.**

 **Of course, I also want a Bagger 288 but we don't always get what we want, do we?**

 **Well, with all that said and done, anything to say? Comments? Compliments? Complaints? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**


	13. From The New World

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 13: From The New World**

"President Nanba, thank you for coming here on such short notice." Ragyo elegantly reclines into her chair, watching as the older man across from her eases himself into an opposite chair.

Nanba Jusaburou, President of Nanba Heavy Industries, chuckles modestly, "Who am I to say no to you, Kiryuin- _san_? You're a business partner, and a valuable one at that. To not come when you need me would be an insult to everything we've worked for."

She rolls her eyes, "Yes, I suppose it would be. Still, I know it mustn't be easy to come here on a whim like how you have."

"My board can last a day without me." He shakes his cane, "They always expect me to make the hard decisions and then mooch off my power. They deserve to burn a little for it, I say."

That elicits a laugh from Ragyo, "That is something we can agree on."

Nanba nods, "Now, where is little Harime- _san_? I expected her to greet me as soon as I came through the door. I know I haven't been around in a while, but I didn't think she would hate me for it."

"Nui is hard at work at the moment, and she-" "NANBA- _JIICHAN_!" Without any warning, Nui leaps into the room, landing next to the warmonger, who chuckles and pats her head, "Nui, my dear! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing fantastic, _Jiichan_!" Nui pulls him into a hug, to which Jusaburou reciprocates, "Oh, dearest Nui, what happened to your poor eye?"

"Oh, it was some ugly old animal. It's dead now, so you don't have to worry."

Nanba rubs his chin, "Nui, dear, I could arrange for you to get an artificial eye, you know. My corporation has been making amazing advancements in cybernetic replacements."

Ragyo's jaw faintly drops, "You're serious?"

"Of course I am, Kiryuin- _san_. After all, what kind of a person would I be if I didn't try to help out the poor dear?" He rubs Nui's head, "It'll take a few weeks to get the proper measurements and construction out of the way, but by the time it's done, she'll be able to see better than she did before!"

Nui gasps, "Golly, _Jiichan_! That's amazing! Thank you so much! Oh I gotta make you the greatest clothing ever now!" She dashes away in joy, bouncing more than usual at that.

"It's alright, Nui- and she's gone." Nanba rubs his head, "That girl… She sure is something else. I just hope she remembers I'm not exactly into these modern clothes she makes. They're amazing, but I'm an old-fashioned man."

Ragyo smirks and takes a sip of wine, "Oh she'll remember. I doubt she'd do anything less than perfection for your sake, Nanba- _san_."

"I know, I know. Now, onto business. What'd you call me here for?"

"I do have a few questions for you. What do you know of a group called 'Faust'?"

Nanba's expression turns curious, "Faust? The only way I know the name is from the old novel of the man who sold his soul to the devil. Other than that I know nothing."

"Truly? Well, someone who claimed to be from that organization was somehow able to hack _your_ Guardians and make them kill my employees. He ruined a lot of expensive equipment, too."

"That… That is peculiar. He took control of them? Did he happen to carry any sort of… device on his person? Something that could explain this?"

"No. It appears all he had to do was snap his fingers," She replicates the motion, "And suddenly every Guardian turns on us."

Nanba blinks repeatedly, "I genuinely have no understanding as to how that's possible. My Guardians are advanced machines with constantly updating and evolving CPUs. The idea that anyone can initiate an override on such a level with a hand gesture is preposterous." Nanba rubs his chin, "This is truly an odd scenario. You wouldn't happen to have any of the lost machines, would you? Allowing us to analyze their motherboards would give us an idea as to what happened. At least, I hope you didn't explode their motherboards."

Ragyo does not meet his gaze, remembering how she punched through nearly every head of the machines.

"… Are you kidding me?" Nanba drops his jaw in moderate shock, "What'd you do, lob grenades at them?"

"Well, another question I have for you is regarding your arsenal of weapons for sale."

Nanba nods, and looks to the door, "My secretary has a selection for you to purview. Utsumi!"

At that moment, a young, well-dressed man with glasses enters the door, adjusting them as he does, "Yes, President Nanba?"

"Show Kiryuin- _san_ our latest assortment of armaments."

Utsumi Nariaki, secretary to Nanba, pulls out a tablet, and sets a small orb down on the table. He presses a button on the tablet, and the orb shoots a hologram into the air, revealing a variety of weapons.

"You really went all out, didn't you?" Ragyo snorts, as the hologram disassembles the weapons, rebuilds them, and displays their parts flawlessly.

"I've _seen_ your winter catalogue, don't get coy with me." Nanba smirks at her, before pointing with his cane, "As you can see, we've developed new, specialized weaponry capable of drilling into targets before shredding their insides violently." The display reveals a bullet covered in razorblades entering a victim's body before detonating and sending the shrapnel everywhere.

"We also have specialized ammunition that lodges itself nonlethally in a target…" Another bullet is stuck inside of a holographic character, "Which can then be remotely detonated at a later point for maximum psychological damage." The character explodes as medics tend to him, destroying all present.

"I feel like this doesn't obey the Geneva Conventions." She clicks her tongue at the display as it loops for her.

"Old Japan agreed to the Geneva Conventions. Seito never did, and neither did Touto or Hokuto." Nanba raises a finger in a 'hush' manner, "However, all of this pales in comparison to our true crowning achievement."

Another hologram shows up, revealing a platoon of Guardians slamming into each other, their parts opening up and combining, assembling into a giant mechanical beast, "The Union State Guardian. All Guardians that we've released recently are capable of this formation, but they require a specialized key in order to achieve this form. The key, of course, is sold separately. However, Kiryuin- _san_ , for you I am willing to give a significant discount on its pricing."

"So considerate, as always." She smirks at the older CEO, who sternly nods.

"A precautionary measure. I don't like people messing with _my_ products. It's bad enough that someone recently stole a shipment of Guardians…" He blinks, "Wait… If they were stolen by Faust, then in that case that could explain how they learned to hack Guardians…" Nanba rubs his chin and stands up, pacing in place, "Kiryuin- _san_ , I've just realized the nature of the error. I do believe we must be getting back to my manufacturers, and have them correct the error."

Ragyo nods, "I understand, Nanba- _san_. Do as you must. Your company's reputation mustn't be sullied by these rats, after all."

As they leave the building Ragyo groans, "Fantastic. Now we must waste even more time getting more of those dreadful machines in. Well, the time of reckoning draws ever closer, and it won't matter then how many machines they have."

Nui pops up behind her chair, "You really think he'll give me a new eye?"

"If he will then we'll repay him gratuitously. The Primordial Life Fiber itself will devour him. I _doubt_ he'd appreciate it but one can hope, correct?"

"Mm-hmm! Now I gotta make him something really nice to wear~"

"Nui, dear, his clothing can wait. _Les Mariées Perdues_ come first."

"Oh, right! Silly me~" Nui juts her tongue out, before sliding past the figure entering the CEO's room.

Hoomaru Rei, Ragyo's secretary, presents a file, "Lady Ragyo, I have the data you requested on Honnouji Academy."

"Oh? Present it, then."

The screen on her wall comes to life, displaying Matoi Ryuko doing battle with Blood Stalk and Night Rogue.

"So that is Kamui Senketsu? It's a beautiful piece. Almost makes me feel bad for having that Doctor Matoi executed. Maybe he could've created other works like it." Ragyo taps a finger against her wine glass.

The screen changes to reveal Kamen Rider Build transforming.

"And who is that?" Her eyebrow arches as he transitions to another form.

"Honnouji data claims him to be one 'Kiryu Sento', an amnesiac who uses strange Bottles to acquire power on par with a Kamui, called 'Kamen Rider Build'. He was able to battle Satsuki wearing Junketsu." The screen displays Build battling Satsuki, parrying her strikes and delivering his own.

" _La vie est drôle._ "

"There is another Kamen Rider, one Banjou Ryuga." The image of Cross-Z's transformation makes Ragyo blink, "Two of them?"

"Indeed, ma'am. Though Satsuki has attempted to acquire their powers, they seem to be able to ward off her minions. She restrains herself over a challenge to battle Matoi Ryuko about the details of her father's death."

Ragyo stares at the image over her glass of wine, "Satsuki, what game are you playing?"

* * *

As Nanba and Utsumi walk down the hall, Nanba looks to his secretary, "She bought it, hook line and sinker. She assumes that the 'stolen' shipment of Guardians lead to Stalk's abilities. Make sure that the Guardians we send to her have the necessary implants to monitor whatever she has planned."

"Of course, President." Utsumi taps at a few keys, "I also took the liberty of implanting an override unit into REVOCS security systems."

"Very good, Utsumi, taking charge like that. Did you have any trouble?" Nanba chuckles, looking back to his assistant.

The younger man adjusts his glasses with one hand, "You insult my skills, President Nanba. Not even REVOCS stood a chance against me. If that boy from Honnouji could get a backdoor into their network, so can I. The difference is they don't know what I did." He taps his tablet, which conjures the image of Build, "The Fullbottles are almost all purified, and soon we can end Project Build, and initiate Project Sclash."

* * *

Sento and Ryuko watch each other across the open field in Honnou City Park, never budging an inch.

Sento raises two Bottles, " _Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ "

Ryuko raises the Seki Tekko, "Let's do this, Senketsu."

" _ **Yosh!**_ "

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

As Sento cranks the lever, Ryuko swipes the Seki Tekko, "Henshin!"

 **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE; KAMUI SENKETSU!**

Ryuko raises the Scissor Blade, as the Snap Ride Builder finishes forming.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**

Build silently levels the Drill Crusher at the Touto Vagabond. The Rabbit foot charges with power as he hurls across the courtyard, bringing the Crusher down on her head.

Ryuko blocks, then shoves Build straight into the air, "GOTCHA NOW!"

The Fullmetal Moonsault switches the Crusher to gun form, and blasts her as he gains height, "Do you now?"

Just as he lands, Ryuko bursts forward, her blade swinging at him. The Kamen Rider ducks under, raising the Rabbit foot and booting her back.

"Do you really wanna keep playing this stupid game, Sento?"

Build's already shaking new Bottles, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not!"

 **GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH!**

Ryuko charges forward, but her swing is interrupted by the Ride Builder, which knocks her away, " _ **Ryuko! This will give us the speed advantage! Let's use it.**_ "

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up."

 **KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER! GORILLA-MOND! YAY!**

Build charges forward, his Gorilla fist clashing against the oversized scissor, "Is that all you've got?"

Ryuko smirks, "Nope!" A roar of Senketsu's jets confuses Build, before he finds himself lodged in a tree, with Ryuko's outstretched high heel as the only indicator of his condition.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." He raises more Bottles, "Whatever."

 **HARINEZUMI! SHOUBOUSHA! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up."

 **RESCUE KENZAN! FIRE-HEDGEHOG! YAY!**

The Rescue Needle-Holder raises the extension ladder on his arm, blasting water out at his foe.

"SHIT!"

" _ **RYUKO DON'T LET HIM HIT ME WITH WATER PLEASE DON'T OH GOD MAKE IT STOP!**_ " Senketsu's eye darts around in panic and frustration as Build merrily keeps up the pressure.

Ryuko finally manages to close the gap, only for Build to extend his spines everywhere, preventing her from delivering the hit.

"Oh that's just playing dirty!"

"No, it's strategizing." Build raises the extension ladder, this time shooting out a wave of fire at Ryuko.

"O-oi! What kind of Rescue truck has a flamethrower?" Ryuko narrowly ducks under the wave of flame, and leaps away.

"The Rider kind." The ladder suddenly juts out, slamming into her stomach, and throwing her further away, "Your entire fighting style is close-range, Ryuko. Fire-Hedgehog is a form with abilities that make close combat impossible. _Shori no hosoku wa… kimatta!_ " Build flicks his fingers, before getting ready for another attack.

"Is that a fact?" Ryuko smirks as she stands up, "Senketsu, roll with me on this one."

" _ **Got it, Ryuko.**_ "

Without any warning, Ryuko hurls the Scissor Blade at Build, who summons his spikes to deflect it, "Lazy, lazy, lazy, Ryuko. You thought I wouldn't have a counter for that?"

"Of course not." Ryuko's triumphant smirk throws him off, "EH?"

The Scissor Blade turns mid-flight, swinging back to attack Build, who barely summons his spikes, "Ow!"

Ryuko waves her arm back and forth, making the Scissor Blade keep going around and around, as Build falls to his knees, "Damn… How're you-" His visor suddenly takes notice of something, "I see! You're extending Senketsu's fiber to enhance your reach with the Scissor Blade! Clever, Ryuko! But it's not enough!" Build shoots the extension ladder out, making the string suddenly jerk mid-flight, coiling around the ladder, "Now what're you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna KICK YOUR ASS!" The Scissor Blade drops to the earth, as Ryuko hurls herself feet-first at Build, "Oh, bugger."

 _ **BLAM!**_

Build rolls through the dirt as Ryuko lifts the Scissor Blade up again, "You thought I was gonna cling to the Scissor Blade like a little kid?"

Build wipes the dirt from his face, "This is terrible. Being shown up by a side character…" He stands up, "Time to change tactics."

 **KAIZOKU! LOCK! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up."

As the armor slaps together, Build draws out the Hassyar, firing at long range, pinning Ryuko, "Gotcha now!"

Ryuko scoffs, "Yeah… RIGHT!" She bats the oncoming attacks, and leaps into the air, bringing the Scissor Blade down on Build's head.

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH ATTACK!**

Suddenly, chains coil around her body, as Build summons a swirling burst of water in his free hand, throwing it at her directly, "TAKE THIS!" She's blown back, and flies away into a tree.

Sento smirks as his armor dissipates, "I think I won that battle."

Mako and Misora applaud loudly as Ryuko sits up, drenched from head to toe, "Yeah, you totally won that one."

Banjou rubs his chin, "He did surprise you with that last blow, though. He won fair and square."

" _ **I commend you for your quick thinking Sento… But did you have to hit me with water?**_ " Senketsu has an expression best described as a mix between a pout and a scowl.

"I was just using what worked. C'mon, I think I can dry you out super fast with one of the Bottles."

" _ **Really? I forgive you for everything! Ryuko, tell this man he's a genius! A regular saint to all clothing! He's a divine messenger!**_ "

"Oh my gosh, quit it already!" Ryuko yanks his handkerchief, "Yeesh."

Everyone else's laughter laughs as the two keep bantering, while Sento looks between his Bottles, "… Oi, Ryuko! Try shaking this one, it'll increase your body temperature and should dry Senketsu off." Sento tosses a marigold Bottle at Ryuko, who looks it over, "Lion, eh? Ah well." She starts to shake it, when suddenly the Bottle sparks, and bounces from her hand, "Ow!"

"What happened?"

"That Bottle! It… It burned me! I don't know why!" She rubs her red hand, "Why'd it do that?"

"Let me see." Sento looks over her hand, "This looks like the burns I got from using the Dragon Bottle. It looks like you're not synchronized with any Fullbottles, so because of that the essence hurt you instead of flowing through you properly. But you haven't used any Fullbottles before, so by all means your body should be a clean slate, able to synchronize with any essence. Strange…" Sento shrugs and takes the Bottle for himself, "Ah well. Let's get to school."

* * *

As the team enters the building, loud fanfare interrupts them, "Eh?"

The Honnouji band is marching through the courtyard towards their position.

"AW C'MON!" Misora gawks at the oncoming musicians, "You really have to fight the whole band now?"

Mako gasps, "Ooh~ This is so cool! What's gonna happen now?"

The band stops in front of the five, as Jakuzure aims her baton at them, "Morning, losers!"

Banjou scowls, raising his Driver up, "Alright, let's get this over with-"

"I'm not here for you, fugitive."

Ryuko steps up, "Ya wanna try me then?"

"Wrong again, transfer."

Misora looks to Mako, "Can't she call any of us by name?"

"I really don't care what your names are, princess."

"Ooh~ What's my name then?"

"… Slacker." Jakuzure turns away from them and points to Sento, "As I was _trying_ to say, I'm here for you, show-off."

"Why am I show-off?" Sento looks at the others, "And uh… who're you again?"

"Whaddya mean 'who am I'? I'm one of the Elite Four! One of the most important people in this school!"

Sento rubs his hair, "I kinda never got any of your names, to be honest. Every time I try to ask someone, they run off or challenge me to a fight. Kinda annoying, really. Then they introduce _themselves_ , but I forget about them."

Jakuzure scowls, "I'm Jakuzure Nonon, Non-Athletic Committee Chairman!"

"You certainly _look_ like you don't do much athletic stuff." Sento raises his hand to the top of his head, then to around his ribcage, "And you also look like you belong next to Mako's brother."

Her eyes narrow, "Oh it's _on_ , Kamen Rider." She raises her baton and begins twirling it, as the three stars on the sides of her hat begin to glow.

Sento rolls his eyes, "Ah boy, here we go!" He slaps his Driver on, but quickly drops his jaw as he sees what happens next.

The band members' instruments suddenly drift through the air, closing in on Jakuzure's position.

"What." Ryuko's face loses any expression as she witnesses the ludicrous transformation.

Nonon's outfit disassembles, and as it reassembles, it includes the instruments in its construction.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me."

Rather than a regular 'uniform', an enormous tank-like assembly forms, with Nonon herself wearing a red skin-tight bodysuit, sitting in the middle of the machine, and heart-like woofers all around her.

 **THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM; SYMPHONY REGALIA GRAVE!**

"ON WHAT PLANET IS THAT A UNIFORM?" Ryuko screeches as she runs to the side, dragging Mako and Misora in the process.

Sento looks to Banjou, "Hey don't run away-" "DOC SAID I GOTTA REST ANOTHER DAY BEFORE I GET TO FIGHT ANYONE!" Banjou's already dashing the opposite direction, sliding behind some cover, and the Cross-Z Dragon sings some sympathetic notes at Sento before joining its master.

"This is terrible." He huffs and scratches his hair.

"You gonna sit there all day, show-off?" Nonon's smile turns sadistic, "Go on, use your little Driver! Show me what you can do!"

Sento looks at the Bottles, " _Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ "

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

As the lever cranks and the machine's song echoes in the courtyard, Nonon rolls her eyes, "This again?"

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**

Build flicks his wrist, "Well, let's get down to it."

The tank begins rolling forward, music blaring out as powerful bolts of energy, tossing concrete into the air. Build launches himself onto the chunks of stone and earth, bouncing between them as he closes the gap.

"Not today, nerd!" With a wave of her baton, a powerful burst of sound knocks Build backwards. His tank tread drags him through the dirt as it tries to force him forwards, "GRK! Changing tactics!"

 **NINJA! COMIC! BEST MATCH!**

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" A barrage of solidified notes shoots out, but they clang uselessly against the Snap Ride Builder.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up."

 **SHINOBI NO ENTERTAINER! NINNIN-COMIC! YAY!**

The Kamen Rider raises the Ninpoto, blocking and ducking under the attacks, pressing the trigger, "Gotta get some breathing room…"

 **BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**

As imitations of the Stealthy Entertainer manifest, Nonon's snarl intensifies, "If you want to change it up so badly, then I'll gladly oblige! How about _Flight of the Valkyries_?" The music blares out at the ninja squadron.

"Totally overused." One Build muses as he cuts another note in half.

Another clone leaps through the note barrage, when a burst of noise disintegrates him.

"Gonna insult me like that? I'll show you!"

"Wow she really has no anger control, does she?" One Build blocks some notes, and looks to his neighbor.

"Meh, she's clearly a spoiled brat. Have you seen the candy and toys she's always got?" The second one shrugs, before leaping in a zigzag pattern with his comrade.

"STOP INSULTING ME!" Another burst of music disintegrates them, and thus leaves the field empty.

"Where are you, Rabbit?"

"Right here." Immediately to her side, Build raises the Ninpoto, clicking the trigger repeatedly.

 **KATON NO JUTSU! KAEN GIRI!**

He jabs it into the tread of the tank, causing fire to burst from inside of it, and making the whole construct almost roll from the size of the blast, "WOAH! Why you little- ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" The charred remains of the tank retract into the machine. Its opposite does the same, as wings extend from the back of the machine, and more speakers drone out a long, low tone.

 **THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM; SYMPHONY REGALIA PRESTO!**

Build stumbles back in awe, "THAT CAN FLY?"

"Yeah, this is my airborne speaker, Kamen Rider! The sky's my territory!"

Build just raises a specific orange Bottle, "Oh really?"

 **TAKA! GATLING! BEST MATCH!**

"No. No, no, no!" As more notes barrage his location, the Ride Builder endures the damage.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" "… Build Up."

 **TENKU NO ABARENBOU! HAWK-GATLING! YAY!**

"YOU STUPID SUNUVABITCH!" As Build takes off, barrages of heart-shaped energy follow after him, tearing apart the courtyard.

"Don't you get tired of screeching all the time?"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAN FLY, I'LL STILL TEAR YOU FROM MY SKY!"

"I'll take that bet!" Build aims the Gatlinger, opening fire on Nonon as he darts through the hallways and classrooms.

"HOW ABOUT YOU GET OUT HERE AND LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN REALLY DO?" Nonon hovers above the school, glaring and huffing, "You're really pissing me off, Build!"

 **10! 20! 30! 40!**

"Well, not my fault you're offended by someone else flying. It's not like it's a perfectly logical power up to use. Oh wait a minute… IT IS!" Build screams from the hallways as he darts between them, keeping hidden from her view.

"LADY SATSUKI MADE ME GUARD THE SKIES OF HONNOUJI! IT'S MY DUTY! YOU JUST DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT!" Nonon gives up and unleashes fire on the hallways, blasting them apart.

"I'm a hero of justice! I'm trying to help the people you trample on!" Build flies out of the smoke, straight towards Nonon.

"You can't be serious about that 'hero of justice' bullshit!" The Rampage of the Sky, who keeps spinning the magazine, narrowly avoids her assault.

 **50! 60! 70! 80! 90! 100! FULL BULLET!**

"I AM! AND I'LL SHOW YOU HOW FAR I'LL GO!" The white chart forms around Nonon, pinning her Regalia in place as Build rises up to it.

"NO! YOU AREN'T GONNA REMOVE ME FROM MY SKY!" She gasps as Build levels the Gatlinger at her.

"You don't own this sky. Nobody does." Bullets fly from the Gatlinger as Build darts around, barraging it at all angles.

"GRAGH! DON'T INTERRUPT MY SONG! SYMPHONY REGALIA; MUSICAL BARRAGE!" Orchestral instruments and speakers jut out at all sides, and open fire on Build, colliding with his hawks.

The Rampage of the Skies doesn't hesitate to keep up the assault, circling all around her for an opening, before finally ducking under and reaching for more Bottles.

 **KAIZOKU! DENSHA! BEST MATCH!**

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!" The Kamen Rider screams as he slams into the dirt below. Jakuzure tumbles from the shots, barely able to stabilize herself.

 **TEIKOKU NO HANGYAKUSHA! KAIZOKU-RESSHA! YAY!**

The Punctual Rebel clocks back the Hassyar, "We're done here."

 **KAKUEKI DENSHA! KYUKO DENSHA! KAISOKU DENSHA! KAIZOKU DENSHA!**

"NO NO NO!" Nonon tilts the Regalia down, firing at full force.

 **HASSHA!**

The train pierces through the enormous flute missiles, before tearing through the bulk of the Symphony Regalia, sending it crashing into the earth.

Banjou pokes his head out from a hallway, "Did… you get her?"

"… Yeah." Build climbs over the rubble, "She's still okay, I can get her out-"

"We want more!" A sudden cry from the One-Star students interrupts Build, as he notices a crowd around him, chanting and clapping for the fallen opponent.

"… Whaddya want me to do? Beat up a crippled girl? Are you-" Build twitches, " _Oh no._ "

The remnants of the Regalia tear open, revealing a rapidly elevating stage. Atop it, Nonon now is in a pink drum major's uniform inscribed with more speakers, with an enormous one mounted into her hat.

 **THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM; SYMPHONY REGALIA DA CAPO!**

The Kamen Rider slumps forward, "This is terrible."

"And now, for my encore! For this, I'll actually let you decide, Rabbit. A man should be able to decide his death march!"

"… Frmgrbrgh…" Build grumbles to himself sheepishly, shuffling his feet.

"… Wait what?" Jakuzure blinks, "What… did you just say, Rabbit?"

Build scratches his helmet, "From the New World, I think it's called. I heard it on the radio the other day, but I didn't quite hear the composer."

Nonon stops and smirks, "Oh you've got _taste_ , Rabbit! Very well, then! Antonín Dvořák's Symphony No. 9; _From the New World_!"

The hat speaker opens with an ominous, slow-moving tune, which rapidly speeds up as Build is assaulted on all sides by a powerful dome of noise, "GRK!"

"How's it feel, Kamen Rider? My sound's got you pinned on all sides!"

"WHAT?" Build falls to his knees, the Hassyar impaled in the ground to steady himself, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU, YOU PICKED A BAD TIME TO GLOAT!"

Nonon's look of amusement vanishes, "… Okay, killing you now." The music inflates in power, pushing him to the ground, to which he chuckles and shakes his head.

"YOU MOCKING ME DOWN THERE?" She snarls as more waves of music crush the Punctual Rebel.

"I DON'T REALLY NEED TO, YOU'RE DOING THAT TO YOURSELF!" Build shouts back, "BUT KINDA!" He raises some other Bottles, "Gotta… switch…"

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

The announcements are almost completely drowned out by the song playing around him, even as he cranks the lever.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"BUILD UP!"

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**

"YOU'RE INTERRUPTING MY SYMPHONY, YOU STUPID PUNK!" Nonon growls, but her anger is short-lived, as Build raises the Crusher and shoots, the speaker on her hat suddenly bursting, losing most of its power, but still blasting him in synchronized spurts with the music.

"YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE IN YOUR ELITE FOUR ALWAYS HURT THE PEOPLE BELOW YOU! YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT HOW THEY FEEL! YOU'RE SO SATISFIED WITH YOUR POWER! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE HELPLESS! TO HAVE NOTHING! TO BE AT SOMEONE ELSE'S MERCY!" He jumps away from another attack, barely getting behind some rubble as cover, switching the Crusher into drill form, and lets loose several shuddering breaths as he tries to contain his anger.

"AND YOU DO?" Nonon doesn't relent, increasing the firepower against his cover.

"MY FIRST MEMORIES WERE IN A FAUST LAB! I HAVE NOTHING TO MY NAME!" The Fullmetal Moonsault finally charges in with the Crusher, plugging in Rabbit.

 **READY, GO!**

"AND I NEVER WANT ANYONE TO FEEL AS HELPLESS AS I DID!" Build approaches her, the Crusher glowing brilliantly with his anger.

"STAY BACK! I SAID STAY BACK!" Nonon focuses her attack on Build, who darts between her shots, screaming in rage.

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

Build pierces through the Symphony Regalia's hat, yanking Nonon with it, as she falls to the ground. Build raises the impaled hat, and it detonates above him, while his head turns to glare at her, the explosion casting a shadow over his eyepieces.

Nonon stares up at him, her heart pounding, ' _Is he really gonna do it?_ '

Build turns away, "I think… I'm done for now. By the way, thanks for putting that song on. I really liked it." He pats her head, "Oh, almost forgot this… thing?" He picks up part of her hat and puts it on her lap.

The monkey skull stares up at her, blankly.

 _ **CLACK!**_

Satsuki's heel impacting the roof of the Student Council Tower steals the Rider's attention away.

"JAKUZURE NONON! YOU'VE RISKED YOUR REPUTATION, AND NOW THAT YOU'VE LOST THIS FIGHT, YOU'VE LOST YOUR PLACEMENT IN THE ELITE FOUR AS WELL!"

"Lady Satsuki, don't do this to me! I'm your friend!" Nonon groans, "It wasn't supposed to be like this! I swear it!"

"It matters not what it was _supposed_ to be, only what happened. You're now nothing more than a carcass to be picked apart." Satsuki turns away, leaving Nonon to wail in despair as she holds the monkey skull.

"Hey, she's still got her Goku Uniform!" One student points, noting that while her main weapon was destroyed, Nonon still is wearing the rest of Da Capo.

"I WANT IT!" Just like that, a surge of students charge in, attempting to assault Jakuzure.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Just like that, Build grabs the conductor, who suddenly lurches as he propels through the air, landing a distance away, "You're not gonna hurt her!"

Nonon clutches the skull, "H-huh?"

Build raises the Crusher up, "Come at me if you want her!"

One student raises a bow and arrow, "If that Goku Uniform is mine, I'll get Jakuzure's position!" The arrow flies through the air, as Nonon jerks aside, tears building in her face.

 _ **THUNK!**_

She looks up as a shadow is cast over her, only to see Sento untransformed, his arms wrapped around her, and an arrow jutting from his back, "Guess… you did more damage than I thought… if a Two-Star could take me down…"

"E-EH?" Nonon backs away, "Oi, get up! They're still after me!" She tries to shove him off of her, but his grip tightens, "LET ME GO YOU STUPID RABBIT!"

 **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE; KAMUI SENKETSU!**

Ryuko grips both of them, and before she knows it, Nonon's out of Honnouji Academy.

* * *

In the Mankanshoku clinic, Nonon sits, sickened at the disorderly surroundings, "Blech, nasty place."

"Hey, when you don't have servants who're paid to clean up after you, _then_ you can talk." Mataro scowls at Nonon as Barazo tosses the arrow to the side, "Well, I got most of it out. The head's still inside, so that's gonna be another 20 minutes or so, especially if it splintered."

Nonon scowls, "Stupid Rabbit. Condescending little-." A hard impact to the back of her head interrupts her, and she turns to see Soichi, scowling and holding up a spatula, "You shut your mouth right now or I swear I will beat you black and blue, missy."

"What's your deal anyways?"

"My _deal_ is that Sento saved your _life_ and all you can say is that he was stupid?" Soichi whacks her again, "I oughta throw you out for that attitude, but he wouldn't forgive me if I did."

"How _considerate_." Nonon scowls, "Whatever."

Everyone else in the room turns to her, a dark look on their faces.

She stands up and walks out the door, "I'm outta here."

* * *

Ragyo is overlooking more documents, "This may all be for the glory of the Life Fibers, but this _paperwork_ almost makes me want to give in." She stares at the papers for a moment before hitting the intercom button, "REI! More wine, please. It's gonna be another _long_ day."

"Er, Lady Ragyo, I'm afraid I can't quite do that right now…" Rei's voice comes out with a confused tone that Ragyo had never heard from the girl before, "Explain."

"There's a… _situation_ in the lobby."

Ragyo blinks, "… What kind of situation?"

"… You're better off seeing for yourself. And please, come quickly."

Ragyo marches to the elevator, waiting impatiently as it goes straight down. Once it reaches the lower floor, and she walks out to the section overlooking the lobby, her jaw drops.

Blood Stalk is riding around on a Segway, hooting and hollering like a child as the normal security team tries to stop him.

"Stalk!" Ragyo leaps over the railing, flying at him like a bullet.

" **What a warm welcome, Ragyo!** " Stalk leaps back, and raises his rifle, putting several rounds into Ragyo's shoulder.

"You showed your face here?" She hisses as the wounds close, before tossing a bench at him.

"… **Is that a rhetorical question?** " Stalk motions to his own body, then the building, " **I'm** _ **in**_ **your lobby.** " He swings the Segway, using it to shatter the bench, " **Aw, man. I really was enjoying that thing. It was the best part of my day, honestly.** "

"And now this'll be the worst!" She swings several threads at Stalk, each one refined to be as narrow and sharp as possible, as he ducks under them, " **Look, I'm not in a good mood today. My kid just got rejected by a pretty girl and it's got him all sorts of messed up.** "

"Well how about I skin them together?" She grabs a piece of railing and tries to impale Stalk with it, only for the Hunter to dodge it, impaling her in the thigh and blasting her leg off, " _ **Not**_ **in the mood today. Look, I'm gonna be blunt. I'm here for one thing and one thing alone;** _ **Les Mariées Perdues**_ **. You activate them, there's gonna be hell to pay.** "

"How do you know of such a thing?" Ragyo's eyes narrow, "I should kill whoever told you."

Stalk shrugs, " **You already gutted Doctor Matoi. A bit late for that, I'd say.** "

Ragyo gapes, "He worked with Faust?" She tosses another piece of rubble at him.

" **No. But his intern did. But since** _ **he's**_ **gone, you got nobody to kill.** " Stalk casually ducks under it, conjuring a cobra to hurl at her.

"I can kill _you_." She punches its hood, disintegrating the whole thing, before drop-kicking him with her restored leg. He chuckles and rolls back to the door.

" **Fat chance.** " Stalk just conjures a cobra, " **I'm done now. Ciao~** " It carries him away, hissing in victory.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Soichi walks into the café, radio on his shoulder, " _Don't be cruel~ To a heart that's true~_ " He stops when he notices Nonon sitting at his counter, "Oh. It's you."

"… How is he?" She shifts her hands awkwardly, an odd look of guilt on her face.

"… He's fine now. The arrowhead didn't splinter, thank God." Soichi walks behind the counter, "The hippo says he'll recover fast enough. Apparently, him and Banjou are superhuman because of what Faust did to them, so they get to pull themselves back together super fast." He shrugs and starts to brew up coffee.

"That's… good to know." She looks to the desk, "Hey listen, about earlier…"

"You have your pride, I get it." Soichi raises a hand, "I know the type."

"Whaddya mean, 'know the type'? You know nothing about me!"

"You're a lot like my wife." Soichi rubs the ring on his finger, "She was a musician too, you know. Violinist." He casts a gaze to the violin on the stand, "Maria came here from Vienna for a global tour with her orchestra. She bumped into me at a library, but blamed me because she was too proud to admit she didn't look where she was going." He chuckles fondly at that, "I didn't understand half of what she said, though, since she screamed in Italian at me. I actually didn't see her again until my uncle dragged me into the same concert she worked at. I got a front-row seat, for her to glare at me the whole time."

"… What luck, huh?"

"Yeah. But afterwards, she marched up to me and talked around and around the topic for twenty minutes until she finally apologized. She was… proud." Soichi wipes a tear from his eye, "After she finished her tour, she came back to Japan. Said she wanted to study independently for a bit. Her way of saying she was into me. We dated for a while, got married and all that. All the while she forced me to learn Italian, heh… Then… Misora came along." His voice cracks at that, "I… The doctors have no idea what happened. Everything _should_ have been fine. But she didn't…" He chokes, "She didn't make it. So I spent as much time as I could trying to give Misora the love that Maria should've been able to. I don't… know why I'm telling _you_ this… I guess I've been holding it in longer than I thought." He rubs his head and reaches for the pot, "Sorry."

Nonon just shakes her head, "Well, I guess you had to get it off your chest."

"Thanks… Sento wasn't condescending at all, you know." Soichi pours the coffee into a cup, casting her a long look.

"What? That Rabbit? He's not just being full of himself? But he acts so… impossible! He's always going on about ' _justice_ ' and ' _heroes_ '! That can't be real!" Her jaw drops at that, as she looks back to the Mankanshoku clinic.

"See, he doesn't really know who he is. He's scared, you see. He acts like a hero because he _wants_ to be a hero. I think he's basing himself off of what I did. I found him in the rain, a couple blocks down from here. He was scared, helpless, in nothing but rags, asking who he was, where he was, what was going on. I took him in, clothed him, and noticed that the rags had Faust's logo on, and realized he was a test subject of some sort. I gave him that Driver, and told him… ' _Be the One_ '."

"What kinda advice is that?"

"It's not the whole thing, you twit!" He flicks her forehead, placing the coffee cup on a saucer in front of her, "' _Be the one who'll save us from the Smash_ '. And I think he took that idea to heart. I saved him when he had nothing, and now all he wants to be is someone who is saving others. That 'hero of justice' isn't rhetoric or a mantra for him. It's who he is. He honestly thinks he's meant to save people from evil." He pours a second cup, "Evil like you guys."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, your buddies _did_ kill a man, strip him naked, and then string his corpse up to the school gate because he stole a uniform. And that's just the _first_ thing he told me about this school."

Her gaze diverts from his, "He defied Lady Satsuki."

"And why did he do that, hm?" Soichi raises the cup, "I don't know, maybe because she's preaching stuff straight out of _1984_?"

"What?"

" _1984_. The novel about a dystopian future?" Soichi tilts his head, "You… _have_ heard of it, right? ' _War is peace_ '? ' _Freedom is slavery_ '? ' _Ignorance is strength_ '?"

Nonon's confused face makes Soichi roll his eyes, "Kids these days… Anyways, look at you guys; you destroy your enemies with no hesitation, torture anyone who disagrees with you, and then tell everyone else to run and hide. Then, look at Sento; he tries to protect everyone, help out those who can't help themselves, and his end goal is love and peace. Tell me, who looks more like the good guy to you?"

Nonon looks at the floor, "…"

" _Exactly_."

"Yeah… Lady Satsuki gave me the boot the second I wasn't enough for her." She raises the coffee cup, looking into her reflection, "I thought I was special, but our friendship means nothing to her."

"… So? What now?"

"I guess… If nothing else, I wanna give her a good one-two for it, ask her if she _really_ never cared for me." She takes a sip, before spitting it into Soichi's face, "GACK! That's nasty! What the hell, old man?"

Soichi wipes himself off, glaring at her, "… Nice. Well, you made me bring up my dead wife, talk about my adopted kid's massive psychological trauma, and wasted my coffee. Not the _worst_ first impression I had, but could be better." He shrugs, "Sento might like you after all."

Nonon gapes, "WHAT? That show-off can jump off a cliff for all I care! I don't want him to like me! I want him to go away and never come back! He ruined my uniform and humiliated me!"

Soichi looks her over, "… Definitely reminds me of my wife. Night." He walks over to the back room, "Don't lock up, wait for Misora and Sento to come back in."

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

The next morning, Sento sits up, groaning in pain, "Ugh…"

"Take it easy, kid. You're okay now." Barazo eases him up, "That arrow was _way_ too close to your spine. You'll be fine, but you could a been a lot worse."

"Uh… What about Jakuzure? Is she okay?"

"The imp's doing good enough. Officially speaking, she's apparently ' _persona non grata_ ' to the Student Council and she's pretty fired up about it. They also said if anyone steals what's left of her uniform they get her spot on the Council."

"Great, now I gotta baby sit her, too?" Sento rubs his face into his hands, "This is terrible."

"You ain't fightin' nobody for a while kid. Banjou's better now, so while he and Ryuko are doin' the fighting, you're gonna take the sidelines until you're in tip top shape. I _mean_ it, mister." The back-alley doctor jolts Sento at that, "It didn't hit anything important, but you lost a good amount of blood. If you try to fight or anything you're gonna pass out mid-way. And I don't think I can fix you if you're singed to a crisp!"

"Alright, alright! Yeesh!" The amnesiac shrugs Barazo off, "Such a worrywart."

"Lookin' out for a friend, is all." The back-alley doctor stands up, "I'll get Sukuyo to cook something up for ya. Meantime, sit back and recover."

"Thanks." As Barazo leaves, Nonon awkwardly works past him into the room, a firm pout on her face, "… Hey, Rabbit."

"… Jakuzure." Sento barely nods at her, before reaching for his Driver, "What brings you here?"

"… Thanks. For rescuing me." She looks down at the ground, "Don't take it personally or anything stupid like that. They wouldn't shut up unless I did."

"Oh, it was nothing. It was the right thing to do, that's all." Sento reaches for a screwdriver and pops open the back of the Driver, "Where'd that come from?" He pulls out a candy wrapper, "Gonna strangle Mataro once he comes around again…"

Nonon's veins pulse, "You're really just gonna ignore me like that? Come on, I lose my position and all you can say is ' _it's the right thing to do_ '? Some hero you are!" She grabs at his head and yanks, "C'mon, use a classic line! Say I'm a pretty lady or something!"

"OW OW OW! Not my ear, not my ear! They're very sensitive!"

"CALL ME PRETTY!"

"I'M NOT GONNA SAY THAT IF YOU'RE TUGGING ON MY EAR! AND WASN'T THAT YOUR FAULT FOR FIGHTING ME?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M THE PRETTIEST GIRL IN THIS DAMN SCHOOL AND IF YOU DON'T ADMIT IT I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS _RIGHT NOW_!"

"This is terrible! BANJOU! RYUKO! MAKO! HELP ME!"

* * *

 **Another chapter out. Apologies for the delay, but I was out of state for a few days and I was away from my computer. I've only ever used Microsoft Word to write on this site, so whenever I'm away from this computer nothing happens.**

 **Well, we finally have Nanba, and Utsumi for those who missed him. Instead, he's gone straight to his secretarial role for Nanba Heavy Industries. Honestly, I couldn't fit him into Honnouji without him basically supplanting and/or fusing with Inumuta, and that just wouldn't fly, but I still liked him as a character, so I had to keep him around. Besides, he looks better in a suit and tie than in that ugly Touto government uniform. Seriously, am I the only one who hated that design? It's a dull grey. Hell, even Hokuto's was better, and it was a nasty mustard color. Obviously, though, Seito's uniform was coolest.**

 **Of course I'm also a sucker for suits and ties anyways. They're my favorite kind of outfit. More Kamen Riders should wear them when not transformed, that's what I say.**

 **Also before anyone asks, yes I am a fan of One Piece, and the New World Symphony battle was one of the best in my opinion. Thus, finishing off the classical musician with it seemed most fitting. Totally not biased at all.**

 **And with that, I've done another full fight chapter. I really enjoy these, even though this fight wasn't the usual fisticuffing and slashing. The hardest part was just keeping track of the shape of the Symphony Regalia. Maybe once I get her to a smaller outfit I can do more with her, because I honestly hated the 'moving fortress'. Despite the fact that I loved Nonon (second favorite Elite Four after Uzu), her first Goku Uniform was disgusting to me. I only liked Da Capo form, really.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now. Comments? Compliments? Complaints? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**


	14. Battle Against A True Hero

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 14: Battle Against A True Hero**

 **LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE; KAMUI JUNKETSU!**

As the surge of power crosses the arena, the swarm of Guardians raises their rifles at the Student Council President.

Without a moment of hesitation, Satsuki dashes forward faster than their CPUs can compute, tearing them apart with as few swings as necessary.

One, lying in half, raises a pistol at her, only for her sapphire heel to crush its head.

Another fires a rocket launcher, but the projectile only impacts concrete, at the same time its head hits the earth.

Yet another squadron charges in, this time carrying riot shields and pistols. They fare the same as their comrades.

Inumuta watches from the lookout post above, monitoring the data given off by his sensors, "Junketsu is still denying Lady Satsuki, and is still attempting to damage her body."

Gentoku scoffs, "Unsurprising. It's not going to suddenly be all 'buddy-buddy' with her because of time. It sees her, and the rest of us, as prey. Fattened fruit ripe for harvest." He taps another key, causing the ground to rumble underneath Satsuki, throwing off her balance, "But perhaps it can learn that some prey isn't worth going after."

As the arena shifts under her, causing Satsuki to reposition, Inumuta raises an eyebrow, "You believe that the Kamui can be placated?"

Gentoku's hand squeezes the Lost Bat Bottle, "… Something like that."

* * *

Banjou Ryuga jogs up to the door of Nascita, huffing and panting, "Whoo! How long was that?"

Sento raises his phone, "Eighteen minutes for five kilometers? You might have something going for you after all, Banjou." He takes a bite of a muffin, "Owner's already got a hot plate of food inside for you."

"Great! Better have some protein in it!" Banjou claps his hands and rubs them in anticipation as the door swings open, revealing a pouting Jakuzure.

Sento barely conceals his eye roll, "What's the matter, Jakuzure?"

"I don't know how any of you can stand his coffee! It's atrocious!"

"We don't. We just don't take it." Both Sento and Banjou reply simultaneously, before looking to each other.

"Whatever! C'mon, let's get to school already!" She yanks at Sento's sleeve, who responds with a puzzled stare, "It's 7:00. Class doesn't start for another hour."

"Yeah, but we're gonna miss the Student-" She stops herself and coughs into her hand, "Nevermind."

Banjou watches warily, as he walks inside, "Eh, I'm gonna go ahead and get that breakfast now."

As he closes the door, Sento sighs and pulls Nonon over to the bench out front, "Wanna talk about it?"

"… I've known Lady Satsuki since we were really young, y'know? Childhood friends, together forever, and all that. But we were never… _friends_ , I guess. She was my leader. She was an inspiration. But despite that I wanted to _be_ her friend." Nonon shrugs, "And look where it got me. Stuck with you bozos."

Sento looks to her, a shadow of doubt on his face, before looking to his phone again, looking over his data, "… Maybe it was for the best, then."

"What makes you say that, Rabbit?" She snarls at the amnesiac, who just stares at her oddly, "You can't get any lower than this, y'know?"

She blinks, then scoffs and turns away, "Whatever!"

Sento rolls his eyes, and taps away at his phone again. At the same time, Ryuko watches from inside the clinic, "Can't go any lower, huh?"

* * *

"Eh… Ryuko? What're you doing?" Banjou stares blankly at his friend, while the rest of the gang gathers around her.

Said delinquent is currently sitting in the middle of the courtyard with a sign saying ' _Fight Club_ ' stomped into the ground in front of her.

"I'm starting a Fight Club!"

"… Okay, I can see that. But… why?" Banjou tilts his head at her, and the Cross-Z Dragon floats up to imitate the motion.

"When Clubs do really good, their members get better living conditions, right? And we're the best there is at fighting! So if we keep fighting all these other Club members, we can at least get something out of it!" She grins, "So bring it on, Honnouji! We'll use your own crazy system against you!"

"MATOI RYUKO!" Gamagoori's booming voice brings Ryuko back to focus, as he marches toward her aggressively.

"You wanna go first, then?" She reaches for the Scissor Blade, only for him to slam down an enormous stack of papers in front of her.

"YOU DARE TO OPEN UP YOUR OWN CLUB WITHOUT GOING THROUGH THE PROPER CHANNELS ON THIS CAMPUS?"

Nonon slaps her forehead, "Oh brother."

"Uh…"

"IF YOU WISH TO CREATE A CLUB THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO FILL OUT ALL OF THIS PAPERWORK AND TURN IT INTO US BY LUNCH TIME!"

Ryuko looks around, "Eh… Mako! You wanna be Club Captain? C'mon, do all this paperwork for us!"

Said slacker blinks, "What? Me? Why should I be doing all this-" Ryuko yanks her close, "If you fill it out, then your family gets all the bonuses and money!"

Dollark signs fill Mako's eyes as she jumps over, swiping a pen out of Gamagoori's hand and writing with almost demonic efficiency.

Sento sighs, "This is terrible."

Banjou cricks his neck, "I dunno, man. This is actually getting me kinda fired up! If we get a Club to fight with, then it means these stupid Captains won't just be jumping us in the hallways anymore!" The Cross-Z Dragon chirps in agreement.

Nonon just covers her face, "This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening…" She repeats that for some time.

Gamagoori lightly pats her shoulder, "Jakuzure, while you may now be an enemy of the Student Council, you nonetheless have my greatest sympathies in regards to your… current company."

"… That doesn't help me much, but I don't really care at this point." She walks off, as Gamagoori takes a deep breath.

"Yo, big guy!" Ira's vein pulses as he turns around, seeing Sento chewing on a candy bar behind him.

"Candy isn't allowed on school grounds, Kiryu!"

Sento takes a slow bite, crunching and groaning, while staring Gamagoori dead in the eye.

The Disciplinary Committee Chairman shudders in barely repressed rage, before taking another deep breath, "You're trying to make me lose my temper, Kiryu."

"Kinda like how you lost your brain?" Sento takes another bite of his candy bar, and before Gamagoori can say anything else, Sento taps his phone, blaring out J-Pop at high volumes.

Ira turns and marches away, "… One of these days, Kiryu. One of these days."

* * *

Lunchtime comes around quickly enough, and Mako dashes to the Student Council Office, dragging the rest of the gang behind her.

"Hold up!" Between them and the office, a couple dozen No-Star Students stand, in old and tattered clothes.

Banjou groans, "What do you guys want?"

One kid steps forward, "We heard you were making a Fight Club, right? To beat up Lady Satsuki's cronies? Well, we wanna join in!" "Yeah! We wanna get 'em back for all the crap they've given us!" The group hoots and hollers, cracking their knuckles or swinging random weapons around.

Sento looks around, perplexed, "You guys… wanna fight them?"

One kid with a crew cut shrugs, "Well, we also kinda figure our best chance for survival is right at your side. Y'know, since you're all superheroes."

Banjou smiles, " _Yosha!_ I'm liking these odds!" The Cross-Z Dragon sings in agreement, while Mako's eyes bulge, "So many members on the first day? Wow! This is so cool!"

"MANKANSHOKU!" Gamagoori screams from within the building, "If you're done chatting, then hand over those Fight Club papers!"

The second she does, a large, hefty shape slams into the earth behind the ragtag Club.

Gamagoori sneers, "Well, if the purpose of your Club is to fight, then here is your first opponent!"

The hulking, rotund figure slams his foot, "I'm Captain of the Sumo Club! Face me, or perish!"

Banjou raises his Driver, " _Yosha_!"

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON! ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YAY!**

As Cross-Z's armor completes assembly, he rolls his neck, "Bring it on, tubby!"

The captain blinks, "Tubby?" Spontaneously, he growls and his face turns red, "NOBODY CALLS ME TUBBY!" He swings his palm, slamming into Cross-Z's chest piece. The Kamen Rider yawns, and the Sumo Captain gapes upon realizing his blow did nothing to his foe.

"Ya done?" Cross-Z grips the lever of his Driver, and as the techno beat mixes in with the industrial cranking tune, the giant navy dragon spirals around them, until it becomes a complete tornado of flame and heat.

 **READY, GO!**

"Oh poop."

 **DRACONIC FINISH!**

The dragon curls underneath the Burning Dragon's hand as he brings it into the Captain's belly, and delivers a powerful uppercut. This propels the wrestler through the air, and eventually he slams into the Student Council Tower.

Banjou huffs as his transformation dissipates, and the Cross-Z Dragon sings a victory tune.

" _SUGOI~_ " Spontaneously, multiple girls crowd around Ryuga, cheering him and raising flags marked with a dragon's head. A few sigh dramatically, "Banjou- _kun_ is the best!"

"Banjou- _kun_?" Ryuko snarls, "Where do they get off being so cutesy?"

" _ **Jealous, perhaps?**_ " Senketsu's eye turns toward his wearer, as his tone turns giddy.

"Shut up! I'm not _jealous_ of anyone! And get that look off your face!"

" _ **I don't have any look on my face… Because I don't have a face!**_ " The Kamui chuckles to himself as Ryuko pouts.

Gamagoori brings his palm up to his forehead, "Why do I even bother?" He wanders off, presumably to sob at the state of the Academy.

As Sento watches from the sidelines, two other students walk over to his side, "Sup?"

"What, not gonna cheer on the victor?"

The one with the thin bowl cut shrugs, "Nah, he doesn't need the ego boost. Oh, forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Washio Fu, this is my _otouto_ , Rai."

The buzz cut student nods, "Yo."

"We're kinda fans of you guys. Not easy to fight off an entire school all by yourself, y'know?" Rai sits down next to Sento, and opens up a canteen, "We figured you guys deserved some help at this point. So when you mentioned that 'Fight Club', we tried to find as many other No-Star Students that we could that hated this place as much as we did."

Fu, in contrast, turns his head to Nonon, who looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here, "What're you looking at, punk?"

Fu shrugs, "Meh, nothing special."

Misora walks over to Sento and huffs, crossing her arms, "I don't like any of this."

"What're you talking about, Misora?"

"Doesn't it seem weird that they're just letting us make this club? I mean, if they didn't want us to get any privileges, wouldn't they just deny it?"

Sento rubs his chin, "That does make sense… Maybe it's because Gamagoori wants things to be strict and organized?"

Misora looks up to the tower, noting the Student Council glaring at them from above, "Somehow I doubt it."

Sento shrugs, "Well, whatever their plan is, I doubt it'll get anywhere. After all, we're the heroes of justice, aren't we?"

Nonon rolls her eyes, "Oh please, Rabbit! That idealism won't get you anywhere!"

The amnesiac barely regards her, instead he ruffles Misora's hair, "C'mon, let's go get something to eat."

* * *

As they enter school, Banjou looks around, "Where's Mako?"

"She had to come in early for Student Council and Club meetings. They do it every morning." Nonon comments nonchalantly, brushing past Banjou as she does, "By the way, your fan club's here." She points to the other No-Star Students, who are cheering on the Fight Club leaders as they enter the school grounds.

Across the courtyard, Mako's charging towards them, carrying an enormous stack of papers, "Guys! Guys! I just got out of the meeting and they said we had to schedule a fight today for our quota! I don't know what that is but if we don't fight and win we'll lose before we can get any better homes for our families!"

Sento chuckles, "I got it, I got it. Who's the enemy here?"

Just as he finishes the question, a figure darts right over his head, and slams into the earth behind Mako, revealing a woman with a gliding squirrel suit, "I'm the Captain of the Skydiving Club! I'll be your opponent today!"

"Seriously? The second I leave, Lady Satsuki decides to make air-based Clubs? C'mon, already…"

Sento rolls his eyes, "Another oddly specific club?" He slap son the Build Driver, "Well, I wanted to test out a new Best Match anyways!" He raises a marigold Fullbottle and a turquoise Fullbottle, " _Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ "

 **LION! SOUJIKI! BEST MATCH!**

As he cranks the lever, a marigold armor resembling the famous African feline forms in the front of the Ride Builder, and behind him, the old Soujiki armor assembles. The Captain leaps into the air, circling around him, "You will never be able to hit me! I descend from the Heavens to strike down all of Lady Satsuki's-"

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Shut up! HENSHIN!"

 **TATEGAMI CYCLONE! LION-CLEANER! YAY!**

The armor shines as Build stretches his limbs, " _Shori no hosoku wa kimatta!_ " He raises the Soujiki arm, and the Captain suddenly finds herself being drawn towards Build, as a massive vacuum pulls her ever closer. He stops vacuuming, and then punches with the Lion fist, "Hadoken!"

From that fist, a golden lion head shoots out, and attempts to bite down on the Captain. She narrowly dodges, only for Build to launch another, "Hadoken! Hadoken!"

"Stop insulting me!"

"I'm not! It's a reference!" Build whines, "Nobody appreciates my genius! Hadoken!" He raises the Soujiki arm and pulls her closer, "Now get over here!"

She obliges, only to kick him in the face, "Ow! My nose!"

"Serves you right for defying Lady Satsuki!" She glides away, as the Mane Cyclone moans in pain.

"Alright, I've had enough of your antics!" He cranks the lever of his Driver and levels the Soujiki arm at her.

"Oh, poop."

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH FINISH! YAY!**

The Soujiki arm begins increasing its suction, drawing in the Captain until she finally loses momentum and falls towards the Kamen Rider, as he draws back the Lion Gauntlet, generating an enormous yellow light over his fist. He punches, and the light turns into an even larger lion head, which devours the Club Captain. It culminates in a huge explosion, propelling her into the glass of the Student Council Tower, only to slide off slowly and drop down.

Behind her, Satsuki stares down at the heroes, turning her gaze to the other Fight Club members, "They think to rebel right in front of me? Using my own system to do so?"

Sanageyama grins, "They're pretty damn bold for thinking like that. But what're ya gonna do about 'em anyways, Lady Satsuki? You're not really just gonna let them kick all of our clubs around, are you?"

"That remains to be seen, Sanageyama." She turns and walks off, as Gentoku rolls his eyes, "This is gonna be so much paperwork to file."

Sanageyama scoffs, "You serious dude? That's your primary concern?"

Gentoku pouts, "Well whether or not they get anywhere they're still gonna cause a lot of messes. And unlike you I actually am trying to make this into a _functioning_ school."

Uzu waves his hand, "Whatever dude."

As Gentoku walks away he growls to himself, "Jackass." "I heard that!" "Shut up!"

* * *

The No-Star Students huff and pant as they lower their makeshift battering tools, looking around the field full of bruised One-Star enemies. Rai gasps as he takes a seat, "That settles it, the Baseball Club's all done with! What about the Captain?"

Fu mindlessly points to the outfield as he chugs some water. Out there, Ryuko and Banjou are blocking a swarm of baseballs with their blades, "Quit throwing those and let us hit you already!"

"NEVER! MY PASSION FOR THIS SPORT SHALL NEVER FADE! FOR I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE BASEBALL CLUB, GIVEN POWER BY LADY SATSUKI FOR THE SAKE OF-"

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH FINISH! YAY!**

The Shining Destroyer waves his fist as the baseballs turn into a large diamond boulder, which Build levitates in front of himself, turning to Cross-Z, "Batter up!"

 **HIT PARADE!**

"Right now I've got the feeling… There's no way we can lose!" As Build punches the diamond boulder towards him, the Burning Dragon readies the Closer and swings with all his might, the blade impacting and propelling the boulder straight towards the Captain, who gasps in awe, "STRIKE!"

The heroes dismiss their transformations, as the No-Star crowd suddenly pulls them into a group hug, "Great work guys! That's another of Satsuki's goons out of the way!" "Hey these chumps were messing with my sister, it means a lot for you to take them on like this!" "PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

Sento shakes his head, "It's nothing, guys! It's perfectly fine. C'mon, let's all go home and get something to eat."

Banjou chuckles, "Yeah, I think I need to get some more…" He flexes his arm, "Protein!" The fan girls gasp, a few even collapsing or blushing at his antics.

Mako looks around at the remains of the Club, then pulls out a pad and pen, writing quickly, "Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm! I think my folks are finally gonna get to move into a Two-Star home, Ryuko! Won't it be cool?"

The delinquent grins, "Yeah, it will be! Hey, when are the other guys gonna get to move up?"

Mako snaps her fingers, "After we get Two-Star!"

A few No-Stars shift their feet, "Yeah, about that, Mankanshoku- _san_ … We kinda don't wanna move up."

Her jaw gapes, "What? Why not?"

"It… It just don't feel right. Playing into Satsuki's hands like that. We joined this Club because it's supposed to be about… y'know, fighting the bad guys! Aren't you heroes of justice or something? We don't want her money." Rai kicks a rock, "It just won't sit right."

Mako stares blankly, "But… But you'll get nice food and clean beds a-a-and money and cool clothes without holes in 'em and cars that go 'beep-beep' when you're too close to bumping into something!"

Fu looks at the dirt, "We're fine without fancy things. We just don't want people stepping on us."

Mako cranes her head, "But… It doesn't make sense! You'll be happy!"

Misora grabs her arm, "C'mon, let's go home…"

* * *

A week later, at Nascita, Sento's fiddling with the Pandora Panel, "Hmm… This came from the Pandora Box's side… So maybe if I understand its composition, I can learn how to draw out more power from it, and maybe understand the Pandora Box itself!"

Misora ignores him and looks to Soichi, "Papa, if Mako's Club goes up in rank, what would you do about this place?"

Soichi stops right before he sips his coffee, "You mean, if we get access to One-Star stuff?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"I'd stay right here!" He slaps the counter, causing Sento to jump and drop his tools, "Oi!"

"Shaddap!"

Misora absently stares at the tile patterns of the café, "… Why?"

Soichi double takes at his daughter, "Why? Because this is home, that's why! This is _our_ café, Misora- _chan_!" He pinches her cheek, "We built it together! Besides, I don't trust anyone with our lab. Put way too much money into it. If we move, we'd either have to abandon it or have someone else move it all up, and that ' _someone else_ ' would likely work for that Satsuki girl, and frankly I wouldn't trust her half as far as I can throw her. Now, can I try this coffee?" He spits it, sending it right into Sento's face.

"… Seriously, man?"

The amnesiac is ignored again, in favor of Misora rubbing her head, "None of it makes any sense, then! Why would she allow us to make a Fight Club? Why is she giving us privileges? Why is she letting Mako and her family live in a Two-Star mansion?"

Sento blinks, "… It's a trap."

"Eh?"

"It's all a trap. If we're in a Club, it's part of the system. They have us fight Clubs they want to 'test' for their 'survival of the fittest' routine. We move up. But since we're part of the system, they control us. If we want our fancy cars and money, we have to work for them. If they take that away then we have to go back to the slums."

Misora stands up, "So why listen to her if we know this? We should tell Mako right now!"

Banjou climbs up from the fridge, "Tell her what?"

Soichi turns to Banjou, "The whole Fight Club's a trap by Satsuki to make us her slaves. She gives us cash and nice stuff, but if we don't do what she wants that all goes…" He pours the bad coffee down the drain.

Banjou drops his ramen, "Then let's go tell her before she gets into something stupid!"

Sento stands up, "Where is she now?"

"She and Ryuko were gonna do an after-school fight!"

* * *

"Mako!" Misora shouts as said Captain sits in the center of the courtyard, laughing maniacally, "Eh? What's up guys?"

"You have to shut down the Club!"

"What? What's that supposed to mean? Why would I do something that crazy?"

"It's Lady Satsuki's crazy plan! She wants you in the Club so she can make us into her attack dogs! This wasn't her just playing by the rules, this was her playing _us_!" Banjou shakes Mako, "We need to stop it now, before she starts making us do something bad!"

"Stop it? Why would I stop it? This is everything we've ever wanted! We don't have to live in these slums anymore! All of you can come with us!" She raises her hands out, "We all can live happily!"

"This isn't right and you know it, Mako!" Sento screams at her, "Satsuki will make you into her weapon! I can't allow that! You know that she will! Disband the Club!"

At that moment, the Fight Club members pour in behind them, "Mako! Stop it now! You're not thinking right!" "Yeah, do you really wanna be like the guys who were mean to you all the time? If you keep this up you'll be just like them!"

Mako looks around, "I don't wanna go back to the slums! I can't! I'll never go back to that!"

 _ **WHUNK!**_

A large wardrobe slams into the earth behind Mako, tossing up dirt everywhere.

"Eh?"

 _ **CLACK!**_

"Captain Mankanshoku of the Fight Club!" Satsuki's voice echoes across the courtyard as her kaleidoscope light shines down on the Academy, "You wish to keep your family's position? Then take the Two-Star Goku Uniform in there and fight for it."

"Two-Star?" Mako turns her head to the wardrobe, "Fight?"

"Yes. If you defeat one of those rebels, then you'll be granted a Three-Star and even greater accommodations for your family."

"DAMNIT, SATSUKI!" Ryuko shouts to the tower, "How could you do something so low?"

Misora looks at the wardrobe, "No way Mako would do that, right? She's our friend, and she's a good person! She wouldn't beat anyone up for money, right?"

"That's what she's been doing all along." The President's words make everyone's hearts skip a beat, "Is this truly any different from what your Fight Club did all this time? Rough up an enemy until they move no more, then you get to move your family into better lifestyles?"

"That's not it at all!" Rai steps out of the crowd, pushing some other students aside, "None of us wanted fancy homes! We just wanted you guys to stop messing with us in the slums! Just because we don't believe in your stupid system doesn't mean you get to hurt us! None of us ever took the chance to move out! Because we were happy with what we had, and I know Mako is too-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

"-And I spoke too soon."

Dust fades, revealing Mako in a 'delinquent' outfit, complete with long coat used as a cape, a piece of grass in between her teeth, and brass knuckles on her hands.

 **TWO-STAR GOKU UNIFORM; FIGHT CLUB MODEL!**

Rai just groans and reaches for his baseball bat, "Well, I tried."

Fu pats him on the back as he raises his own pipe, "Let's get this over with."

Ryuko raises her hand, "No. This was all my fault. I came up with the Fight Club. It's my responsibility. Mako… I'm gonna be a hero today. I'm gonna save _you_. Henshin!"

 **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE; KAMUI SENKETSU!**

As Ryuko raises the Scissor Blade, Mako levels a spiked, brass bat, "I won't go back!"

Ryuko parries the first blow, which sends a shockwave dancing across the field.

Mako drops the bat in favor of a crowbar. Senketsu's string launches out, ensnaring the weapon and tossing it aside.

The Fight Club Captain tosses a wrench out, then another and another, as Ryuko keeps backing up and deflecting attacks, "Stop it, Mako!"

The sound of a car pulling in stops everything, revealing the opulently dressed Mankanshoku family.

Sento gets between them and the fight, "Guys, Mako's not listening right now, so be care…ful?" They all walk over to the stands and take a seat, "GET EM MAKO! BEAT RYUKO TO A PULP!"

"… Eh?"

Sento looks up at Satsuki and the Student Council, who glare down with indifference or amusement, "You think this is funny?"

 **TAKA! GATLING! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"HENSHIN!"

 **TENKU NO ABARENBOU! HAWK-GATLING! YAY!**

As the Rampage of the Skies leaps into the air, something slams into his wing. All around him, Club Captains raise their weapons, "Three-Star… Three-Star…"

Satsuki raises her hand, "This is human nature! Once one tastes luxury, greed and corruption take hold! Humans are pigs, Kiryu! Pigs in human clothing that must be tamed!"

"Sento!" Banjou grabs the Cross-Z Dragon from the air, plugging the Dragon Fullbottle into it, "I'm coming!"

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON! ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YAY!**

As Build and Cross-Z get their backs to each other, Ryuko and Mako trade blows with mad ferocity. Ryuko deflects constantly, as Senketsu jets her backwards to keep distance, "Mako! Listen to yourself! This isn't the girl I knew! You would never allow yourself to just obey Satsuki like that! What happened to the girl who always fell asleep in class? The slacker who was almost always late for school?"

"I don't wanna lose this place! This money! We're happy now, Ryuko!"

"THIS ISN'T HAPPINESS!" Ryuko finally pushes Mako back, kicking her in the gut hard enough to knock Mako into the wall, "Look at yourself! You're fighting us, over what?"

"I'm fighting for a better life!" Mako crawls out, completely unharmed, "I'll do whatever it takes to keep it that way!"

"This is crazy Mako!" Ryuko ducks under the next swing and leaps away, "You can't be serious!"

"I am, Ryuko! I won't stop until we're happy!"

Cross-Z blocks another attack, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?" Taking advantage, One-Stars assault him on all sides, dog-piling the Burning Dragon.

 **READY, GO! DRACONIC FINISH!**

A sudden burst of navy flame tosses most of them aside, revealing Cross-Z, huffing and snarling, " **GRRRRRROOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!** COME GET SOME!" As One-Stars approach, he slashes, jabs, and boots them all aside, screaming and roaring in fury, "WE'RE GONNA SAVE YOU FROM YOURSELF MAKO!"

Mako hesitates on hearing Cross-Z's voice, "Banjou?"

Ryuko pushes back at Mako's hesitation, "Can't you see it, Mako? We're all fighting for your sake! This isn't what you want! This life… It's not you! Not you at all! Our family isn't happy! We don't care about each other anymore! We're not together for dinner, or make jokes, or even peeping on me! I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss that too!"

Mako blinks, "But… But we're not poor anymore!"

"It doesn't matter if you're rich if it means you become a demon!" Build tosses the comment over his shoulder as he boots back a One-Star, "Get back! Get back!"

Mako's grip on the bat wavers, "I…"

Build jumps over another Captain, "Mako! Please!"

Mako looks down, "I can't do this…"

Everyone relaxes for a moment, "I CAN'T GIVE UP THIS LIFE!" She slams her fist into Ryuko's gut. Ryuko tumbles back, as Senketsu glimmers and returns to normal.

"What're you doing Ryuko? That could kill you!"

" _ **Ryuko? What's the matter?**_ "

"It's okay." She holds her arms up, "I can take this."

Mako brings in another hook, and another, and another, until a veritable flurry of attacks is striking at Ryuko, who takes them all with no distinction.

Build and Cross-Z stop and gape in awe, "She's tough…"

* * *

The beating of Ryuko goes on for another thirty minutes, as the sun slowly lowers itself into the sea.

Sento watches, scratching his hair in frustration, as Banjou paces back and forth, glaring at the two fighting.

Mako reels up one final haymaker, "GET HER!" The family cheers her on from the stands, as she charges forward…

"MAKO!" She stops to see Misora, lugging something behind her, "LOOK!" She hoists it high up.

Their old crockpot. Rusted and stained, "How many memories did you have around this thing? How many laughs? Now how many laughs have you had at your new dinner table?"

The Captain's expression tears itself apart, as she falls to her knees, "None… None at all, none at all!" She swings her head to her family, "When have we really, truly laughed? When was the last time we actually enjoyed ourselves? IT WAS BEFORE WE MOVED UP IN LIFE RIGHT? This didn't make us happy at all! It just made us greedy! And I don't wanna be like that again!"

Ryuko pats Mako on the shoulder, "Go ahead, Mako."

 _HALLELUJAH!_

"Lady Satsuki, the Fight Club is officially disbanded!" Mako tears the Two-Star off of her body and hurls it into the sky.

" _ **READY, GO! SEN-I SOSHITSU!**_ " Ryuko leaps into the air, slashing the Scissor Blade through the Fight Club uniform, and slams into the earth, "Guess we're all back together again. Let's… go home."

Satsuki stares, "… Very well then." She turns away, a light smile on her face.

Right in front of her, Rabbit-Tank Build is holding up the Drill Crusher, set to gun form.

His entire body is stiff as a statue, "I should do it, you know. You more than deserve it at this point."

"Is that so? Then why don't you?"

"Because you want me to prove that- somehow- we're all the same. That all it takes 'one bad day' to end up like you. But you're wrong. If we all were that horrible, we wouldn't have made this world. We'd still be barbarians. And we're not."

"Says the one leveling a cannon to my face."

"I'm not here to pull the trigger. I'm here to show you that we're better than you are. We fight for something greater than ourselves."

"You fight for your lost memories. Nothing more." She scoffs at him.

The sound of the trigger clicking closer and closer in his grip silences her, "I fight. Because I don't want anyone else to end up like me. The first thing and the last thing I see at night is Rogue's face, laughing at me. I can't let anyone else experience that."

Satsuki purses her lips, "Is that so?"

"I fight… for the happiness of others. I fight for Banjou. For Mako. For the Washio brothers. For the families you trample on in your conquests. I fight…" He stops and looks down, "I fight for _Love and Peace_."

" _Love and… Peace?_ You seem to be intent on topping yourself in childish ideals, Kiryu."

"I'd rather be compared to a child than _you_ , Kiryuin." He turns and leaps away, turning into Rocket-Panda and descending to the slums.

* * *

As Satsuki enters the Council chamber, she gasps when she feels cold steel press against the back of her head, " **Hello, President.** "

"… Night Rogue. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

" **Besides having the 'honor' of surprising you immediately after being ambushed by the Kamen Rider?** " A single bead of sweat passes her cheek.

" **I'm skipping the formalities. You and I both are aware of** _ **les Mariées Perdues**_ **, correct?** "

"What do they have to do with this?"

" **I want to know where they are.** "

"You assume I would betray my mother?"

" **You already have more times than I care to count. What's one more on your resume? Tell me where they are. Let me destroy them before they can be activated. I'll take the blame for the whole thing, and you get one less obstacle in the long run. Everyone assumes that I just smoked my way in. You get off with clean hands, as you're** _ **so used**_ **to having.** "

"If you're trying to be passive-aggressive you're doing a horrendous job."

" **Sarcasm? Well, you must truly be frightened. You're** _ **never**_ **sarcastic. Of course, you're also never caught off-guard, but I suppose there's a first- and** _ **second**_ **\- time for everything, isn't there?** "

"Are you done taunting me?"

" **Maybe.** " The Faust general draws the gun back, before leaping over to the couch, lounging back into it, " **Their location, if you please?** "

"Mother moves them too frequently to multiple locations to ascertain their current locations. If anything happens to even one, then all of the rest go to the Kiryuin Manor, into the deep vault."

" **Why not just keep them there?** " Rogue shrugs, spinning the gun by the trigger guard.

"Deep vault removal can't be done on short notice, and- why am I telling you this?"

" **Because you know that Faust is your best option in acquiring your goals.** "

"Why do you think my goals are contrary to my Mother's?"

He smokes away, manifesting right in her face, pinning her arms above her head, " **Faust cannot be denied when we want something. And what we've always wanted is knowledge. We know everything you know, and so much more.** " He leaps back, landing on the ceiling, standing straight, " **Any parting words?** "

"This will not be a repeat occurrence."

" **It will be. Because I** _ **know**_ **how your mind works. If you amplify security you admit I got the drop on you. And you can never admit inferiority in anything. You're just like your dear** _ **mother**_ **in that regard. Second, is because no matter what security you have, I will follow you** _ **everywhere**_ **…** " As he fades away, Satsuki relaxes.

"… **Even in your** _ **nightmares**_ **.** " The voice trails in her ear as a whisper, causing the young woman to screech and fall to the ground, raising the Bakuzan at the empty space.

"Oh… Oh no…" She walks to the door, and she falls to her knees, just as Gentoku rounds the corner, "SATSUKI!"

He slides in, lifting her up, "Are you okay? You're shaking! Is it Junketsu? You need help getting it off?"

She slowly shakes her head, "I… I need to rest." She shoves him off, and rises to her feet, "Tell. Nobody."

He nods, then rubs his temple, "Gah, my head…" The Lost Bat Bottle glows in his pocket, a faint squirming inside goes unnoticed…

* * *

 **There we have it. The Fight Club chapter.**

 **It's been a long time coming, and I wanted it to be special. It's why I picked the Undertale song for it, since Undyne and Ryuko basically shared a lot of character points in the whole 'just won't die' category for this fight. I loved the Undertale soundtrack and I definitely will be adding more of its songs to this fic at later points.**

 **As for the actual Fight Club, it always struck me as odd how nobody ever joined these two. I mean, a chance to beat up the people who stomp on you? With no repercussions? If I lived under their circumstances I'd take it in a heartbeat. So with two other superheroes joining, their chances of vengeance just increased phenomenally.**

 **And any Fight Club references in the reviews will be purged. No joke. I will do it.**

 **That's all for now. Any comments? Complaints? Compliments? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**


	15. September

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 15: September**

Banjou and Ryuko glare at each other across the length of the park, neither moving an inch. Ryuko's hand twitches, and Banjou's does the same.

"Alright, cool it, cowboys." Sento steps between them and pulls out his phone, "Both of you are gonna be training to develop unorthodox combat techniques. No need to get so hyped up you break something."

Ryuko rolls her neck, "I already had a couple ideas in mind, this is no biggie!"

Banjou grimaces, grabbing the Cross-Z Dragon in one hand as he shakes the Dragon Bottle, "Gimme a break…"

Ryuko grips the Seki Tekko, "Henshin!"

 **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE; KAMUI SENKETSU!**

Banjou rolls his eyes, "Weird how you don't catch a cold dressed like that."

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

As he cranks the lever, Senketsu's eye narrows, " _ **You wanna insult me like that, punk? I'll have you know I'm perfectly insulated for her sake!**_ "

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YAY!**

As the Cross-Z Ride Builder disassembles, the Burning Dragon slams his knuckles against each other, "Show me what ya got, moth ball!"

Senketsu sputters in fury, as Ryuko yanks him, "Don't let the muscle-head's words get to you. Let's just show him what we got."

"… _**Alright.**_ " Senketsu glimmers briefly, as his proportions suddenly begin warping and shifting. The skirt lengthens until it reaches just above her angles, while also closing itself in the front completely. Under that, her high heels shift into thick, solid boots with ridges that dig into the earth. The suspenders stretch out, and form hard, crystalline protrustions, covering more and more of Ryuko's exposed back and stomach. Senketsu's sleeves shift into a thicker, bulkier version that juts out erratically. His eyepieces stretch out until they become diamond-like, and they lower over her chest, covering her breasts completely.

Cross-Z tilts his head, "Eh? How'd you do that?"

"Well, by watching Jakuzure fight, I realized that if a Goku Uniform can change into different states, then so can a Kamui!"

"BITE ME TRANSFER!" The aforementioned Student Council reject pouts off to the side, "Didn't wanna help _you_!"

Ryuko continues on, "So Senketsu and I did a little experimenting and we got a few ideas down! And thanks to you and Sento having all these fancy forms, we got lots of different ideas, too!"

Sento almost drops his phone, "This is terrible… The side character's having more development than I am!"

Misora smacks his head, "Shaddap!"

Senketsu's eye fills with amusement, " _ **This is our first idea for a transformation. We based it off of the performance of Gorilla-Mond. We called it…**_ "

 **SENKETSU KONGO!**

Cross-Z whistles, "Wow. It's supposed to be tough, eh?"

" _ **Indeed. You will break upon my armor long before I yield to you.**_ "

Cross-Z levels the Closer, "Let's test that."

 **HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE!**

Ryuko raises the Scissor Blade, and blocks the oncoming Closer impact, not budging an inch, "Barely even felt that!"

"That's because I ain't trying!" Cross-Z adjusts his hands, and pulls the trigger.

"Oh poop."

 **MILLION HIT!**

The wave of sonic energy pushes Ryuko back all of six inches.

Banjou's jaw smacks into the inside of his helmet.

Ryuko looks at herself, "Hey, not a scratch on me! This is great, Senketsu!"

" _ **Now let's begin the next experiment!**_ "

"Stealing my catchphrase, too?" Sento whines as he bites into a candy bar.

Senketsu briefly reverts to his default state, before shifting again. Spikes extend from various spots across his form, even a few extending from the knuckles of the gloves, "This came from Fire-Hedgehog! We've been calling this one…"

 **SENKETSU SENJIN!**

Cross-Z takes a few steps back, "Uh oh."

The Kamui user leaps forward, curling into a ball and begins spinning rapidly.

 **BEAT BRAVER!**

She collides with the shield, before using it as a springboard to leap into the air and begin spinning a second time, crashing against the shield just as Cross-Z pulls its trigger.

 **BRAVE FLAME!**

The navy shockwave knocks her away, as Cross-Z looks over the shield in a mild panic, "What's she gonna do now?"

The Kamui user slides across the ground, using the spikes to catch herself, "You really wanna throw down, Banjou? We'll throw down! Senketsu!"

" _ **Yosha!**_ " The Kamui bursts more steam, propelling the Touto Vagabond towards Cross-Z again. The Rider merely sidesteps and then delivers a hook into her side, knocking her away.

"You're really pissing me off!" Cross-Z roars as he cranks the Driver, navy flame blossoming all over his armor.

 **READY, GO!**

The enormous burning dragon manifests on his right arm, as he cocks it back and charges at Ryuko, "HOOORRRRYAAAA!" Ryuko grips the Seki Tekko, "Bring it on!"

" _ **READY, GO! SEN-I FINISH!**_ "

 **DRACONIC FINISH!**

Her entire body glows with crimson light, as she begins spinning in place, launching at Cross-Z at maximum speed. The boxer's fist flies out, colliding with the body of blades, and the two press against each other, shockwaves bursting from their point of impact. Cross-Z groans, "Not… gonna… lose!"

"In… your… DREAMS!" Ryuko huffs back, before another shockwave finally sends them both flying backwards.

"ACH!" Banjou rolls through the dirt, gripping his sliced hand, as the Cross-Z Dragon disengages from his Driver.

"GYAGH!" Ryuko holds onto her sides, which are covered in burns and bruises.

"Ryuko! Banjou!" The others run over to the fallen fighters, "You guys okay?"

Banjou rolls onto his stomach, rising onto his knees, "I'm fine… Damn good fight, Ryuko!" He gives her a thumbs-up with his good hand, before hissing and gripping the wounded hand again, "That really stung, y'know?"

Ryuko chuckles darkly, "Muscle-head, you must be crazy… But you're right, it was kinda fun." She sits up, "Ow… You really had to go all out like that?"

Sento pulls her to her feet, "Cool it, kids. You've had enough for one day."

* * *

In Nascita, Sento is looking over his Bottles, "Hmm…"

Mako bounces over to his side, "Why so glum, chum?"

"Something about the Fullbottles I've been thinking about… Faust has a second Pandora Panel, right? If their Panel is the same size as ours…" He latches Rabbit-Tank, Gorilla-Mond, Hawk-Gatling, and Rocket-Panda to it, "Then if I had a second Panel it would mean…" He lays out the rest of the Fullbottles in a parallel pattern next to the Panel, "I should have _another_ Best Match."

"Another two Bottles? So do we have to beat up some more Smash?" Banjou picks up the Panel, flipping it around before unclipping the Ninja Bottle, "Also, you mind lending me some Bottles? I only have the two and I kinda wanna try some other stuff."

Sento yanks it from his hand, "I'll consider it. Meantime, I suppose purifying two more Smash should give us the last Fullbottles."

The door swings open at that instant, as Soichi carries the radio on his shoulder, " _What is love? Baby don't hurt me… don't hurt me… no more!_ " The barista sings along as he shimmies behind the counter, and sets down the radio, "Yo! You guys ready for dinner?"

Sento rolls his neck, "As long as there's no coffee."

The Isurugi patriarch purses his lips, before turning to the stove and turning it on, "I'm just gonna start cooking now."

Banjou looks between the Bottles, "Which one should I take? Hm… Maybe Kaizoku? Ooh, how about Shoubousha?"

Sento hits him with the Panel, "I haven't decided if you are even going to use any yet. Don't get ahead of yourself."

Misora leans back in her chair until her head lies upside-down, "Just give him a few already, Sento!"

"Misora! What've I told you about leaning in your chair like that?" Soichi shouts from behind the counter, "If I catch you doing that one more time, you lose computer privileges!"

"I know, I know!" The net idol rolls her eyes and leans back, tapping at her laptop's keys, "Oi, I got a Smash alert, Sento! Uh… Area B, One-Star!"

"Well, that solves that problem. Er… Banjou, I'm kinda caught up in analyzing the Panel. You wanna… take this one for me?"

Banjou gawks, "Eh? You want me to do it by myself?"

"Yeah. Just… take this." He tosses a second Build Phone at Banjou, "This one has my number in it, in case you need backup. Which I hope you won't. It's only one Smash."

Banjou nods, " _Yosha!_ " He grabs some Bottles and charges off, with the Cross-Z Dragon chirping behind him.

"Oi! I didn't say you could take that many!" The amnesiac leans back in his chair, "Give those back you- AH!" The chair gives way, sending him to the ground, "Oof!"

"See, Misora? Don't be like Sento!" Soichi barks out, a smug tone in his voice as he cracks some eggs.

Said daughter merely grins and looks over Sento's fallen form, "I already knew that." She picks up the Pandora Panel and lays it down on Sento's chest, and returns to her laptop.

* * *

The motorcycle rolls in, and Banjou slips his helmet off, "Er… how do I turn this thing back?" He taps at the screen repeatedly, "None of these buttons make any sense!" He pushes another and the bike lurches forward, its front wheel glowing with golden energy from the Lion Bottle, "Oh poop."

The Machine Builder hurls forward, before slamming into a convenience store, tearing the building to shreds. Banjou winces, "Sorry!"

The rubble falls apart to reveal another Smash, this one sporting odd extensions on its body, similar to bulbs. Its face had wide, circular eyes and a gas mask-like proboscis.

Banjou pumps his fists in the air, "Alright, c'mon! Dragon!" The Cross-Z Dragon falls into its master's hand, as he plants the Dragon Bottle and flips the head and tail up.

 **WAKE UP!**

He aims it high above his head, planting the adapter into his Driver, "Time for my special move debut!"

 **CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

As the lever cranks, the Smash rears back and hurls itself toward him, only to slam into the Cross-Z Ride Builder, collapsing onto its back in pain.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YAY!**

"Kamen Rider Cross-Z is here!" He raises the Beat Closer, and looks to some of the Bottles on his belt strap, "Which one… Taka?"

 **SPECIAL TUNE! HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE!**

An orange energy coalesces around the Closer, as the Rider readies his attack. The Smash groans before charging a second time, only for Cross-Z to duck under its clothesline, slip behind it, and finally swing his blade in an uppercut manner, "ORYA!"

 **MILLION SLASH!**

The cross guard of the blade bursts into orange, digital wings, which suddenly hurls Cross-Z skyward along with his foe, "Eh? _CHOTTO MATTE_ -" He finds himself a good ten feet above the ground, right in front of the Smash, "Well, I can work with this!" He reaches for another Fullbottle, "Rocket? To hell with it!"

 **SPECIAL TUNE! HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE!**

He heaves the blade up over his shoulder, and as he brings it down, pulls the trigger.

 **MEGA SLASH!**

Much to the Rider's surprise, the blade instead chooses to propel itself out of his hands, its edge stuck into the Smash's back, launched on a stream of smoke and fire, "Oi! Come back!"

At his command, the Closer drops the Smash and alters its course, " _Chotto matte_! Not with the pointy part! GYAGH!" He ducks under it, and hears a loud thud. The Burning Dragon turns to see the blade stuck into a brick wall.

Right between Ryuko's thighs. A brief silence covers the street.

"… I'm gonna kill you."

"Eh… Sorry?" Cross-Z shrugs sheepishly, quickly rising to his feet and walking over, "What're you doing here? I can handle this by myself."

"Sento told me to cover your dumb ass. Looks like he had a point, if this is what you're doing." Her eyes dart down to the weapon, then back to him with a glare.

"Oi! Don't be like that!" He rolls his shoulders, "I didn't know these Bottles would do that! I just pumped the sword too much, y'know?" He awkwardly reaches for the Closer, "I'm just gonna- Hmph! Hrk!" The blade only wiggles, as Ryuko's eyebrow rises, and her scowl deepens.

" _ **So… Banjou, how's it feel to have your sword between Ryuko's thighs?**_ " Senketsu's skirt curls into a shape reminiscent of a smile, as the suspenders yank it higher.

Cross-Z turns his head away, "It ain't funny, Senketsu!"

"Quit showing me off like that! And stop making dirty jokes!"

" _ **Blame Mataro, for his foul mind has stained my pure strings.**_ "

"No, you were like this all along, you nasty pervert uniform!" Ryuko yanks at his handkerchief, "Swear to God, one of these days I'm just gonna leave you to the moths."

" _ **PLEASE FORGIVE ME RYUKO ANYTHING BUT THE MOTHS, PLEASE DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT RYUKO!**_ " His tone immediately shifts to a desperate and fearful one, as the skirt lowers down again.

Cross-Z finally dislodges the Closer, and falls onto his rear as a result, "Ow… I'm just… gonna beat the Smash, now…" He crawls onto his feet, and raises another Bottle, "Let's see… What kinda Bottle should I use now? Oh! Rabbit!"

 **SPECIAL TUNE! HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE!**

The Smash finally recovers from its tumble, and as the monster charges at Cross-Z, he raises the glowing crimson sword, "Take… THIS!"

 **MEGA SLASH!**

The blade begins to compress like a spring, up until the second that the Rider swings it, where it extends to its full length with an audible 'pop', and knocks the monster back, colliding with the wall and emitting emerald flames. Cross-Z raises an empty Fullbottle, draining the monster's essence and causing a thin, frail man to hit the ground.

"Oi, isn't that…" "Mikisugi- _sensei_!" Cross-Z runs over to the Nudist's side, lifting him off the concrete, "Oi! Wake up! You okay?"

Aikuro's eyes flutter open, "Oh… my head. What happened?"

" **You know, in the Garden of Eden, Adam and Eve were nude as could be, but God saw it as their purity? And nowadays, whenever someone's naked in public, they're 'sinners'.** " Stalk's smug voice calls across the street.

"Stalk!" Cross-Z looks around, "Where are you?"

" **Where I need to be, of course!** " They turn to see him squatting atop the ruined convenience store, a book in hand.

Ryuko reaches for the Tekko, "Need to be for us to kick your ass?"

" **Rude, rude, rude. Here I am, trying to be nice, and all you're doing is just insulting me!** " Stalk throws his hands up in exasperation, " **I never can get anywhere with you people.** "

" _ **Ryuko, let's try out our newest technique on him!**_ " "Alright! Henshin!"

 **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE; KAMUI SENKETSU!**

As the light of Senketsu's transformation fades, Stalk leaps down and raises the Steam Rifle, " **Here we go again.** "

Cross-Z makes the first attack, opening with a haymaker. Stalk blocks with the Rifle, only for Ryuko to swing the Scissor Blade at his exposed shin, knocking him off-balance. As he flips, the Rider slams his free hand into Stalk's back, before crushing him into the floor. Cross-Z quickly kicks him high into the air, "Ryuko! Whatever you're gonna do, do it now!"

"Senketsu, let's do it!" " _ **Yosha!**_ " The Kamui's skirt twists and warps again, this time melding with the stockings and forming into a bulky, thick segment connecting Ryuko's legs into one piece. The upper segment of Doctor Matoi's masterpiece stretches, the eyepieces growing out at an angle and narrowing out. Even the headpieces extend out like fins, until the whole Kamui gains a sleek and aerodynamic feel. The bottom piece bursts with flame until it launches Ryuko through the air, "Got this one from Jakuzure, and Rocket-Panda! This is…"

 **SENKETSU SHIPPU!**

As the Scissor Blade tears into Stalk's chest piece, the Faust general begins to laugh, " _ **Bravo**_ **, Ryuko! I never even thought this possible! Show me what else you can do!** "

Ryuko snarls, before coming right on top of Stalk, slamming her blade into his back and sending him careening into the ground, "BANJOU!"

"GOT IT!" Cross-Z cranks the lever of his Driver, "We gotcha now!"

 **READY, GO! DRACONIC FINISH!**

Stalk looks down to see the dragon forming around Cross-Z's fist, and as he cocks it back, the Faust strategist huffs, " **Boring.** " He raises the Steam Rifle, aiming for Cross-Z, " **Show me something better!** "

 **STEAM SHOT! COBRA!**

Cross-Z swings his fist, the resulting shockwave and flame decimating the red cobra, leaving Cross-Z open to Stalk's boot in his face, "AH!"

As Stalk stands over the body of the Rider, he raises the Rifle and takes aim, firing off potshots at Ryuko, " **Surely you can do better, Ryuko-** _ **chan**_ **!** "

"Screw you, Stalk!" She slams into the earth, "I'll snap you in two!"

 **SENKETSU KONGO!**

Stalk claps his hands, " **Two for the price of one? Wow.** " He's interrupted as Ryuko brings her fist against his helmet, followed by a hook into his ribcage, and finally a boot to his sternum, "GO TO HELL!" Ryuko looks over Cross-Z's fallen form, "You okay, Banjou?"

"Been better." The Rider snorts as he rises to his feet, "But I've certainly been worse!"

 **BEAT CLOSER! BEAT BRAVER!**

He slams the Closer against the Braver, "Let's show this old man what we're made of!"

Stalk climbs to his feet, rolling his neck, " **You're really gonna be like that? Fine.** "

He levels the Rifle to his shoulder, and begins firing at the two. Cross-Z raises the Braver, "Get behind me!" The Rider runs forward, allowing the shield to take the hits. Ryuko leaps over him, "Fat chance!"

 **SENKETSU SHIPPU!**

As the Kamui changes, Ryuko throttles towards Stalk and swings the Scissor Blade, aiming for his neck. The Hunter merely leans back as the sword scrapes against the tip of his chin, before standing up again and firing off a few rounds at Cross-Z again, " **Impressive, Ryuko! But not good enough!** "

As Ryuko turns for a second run, Stalk separates the Transteam Gun and Steam Blade, using the blade to block Cross-Z's Closer, and aims at Ryuko with the pistol, firing off rounds to disorient her, before twirling around Cross-Z and firing a round into the small of his back.

Cross-Z turns around, swinging the Braver wildly to bash Stalk, before swinging a second time with the Closer, "Stay away from me!"

" **Why so angry, Banjou? We're buddies, aren't we?** "

"We ain't 'buddies'! Because of you and your buddies, my girlfriend's dead!" Cross-Z drops his weapons and slams his fist into Stalk's blade, "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Navy flames burst from Cross-Z's fist, knocking the sword from Stalk's grip, " **3.5? Such a massive growth in such a short time…** "

"Stalk!" Sento runs down the street, "You guys okay?"

Ryuko raises the Scissor Blade, lowering down to street level, "We're fine. But Stalk ain't gonna be. Not for long, anyways." She tosses Sento Rabbit and Tank, "I swiped these off of Banjou. Get to using them."

" **Nah, I'm done for today.** " The game maker leaps onto the top of some rubble, " **Sento, do me a favor and check up on something in Katsuragi's files, eh? A little something called 'Project Sclash'. That's all. Ciao~** " Stalk shoots the Transteam Gun in the air, dissipating into mist.

"… What was that about?"

* * *

At the Student Council Tower's helipad, Satsuki and the Student Council are standing patiently, watching as a single, black chopper with the emblem of Touto lowers itself onto the platform. As the blades slow to a crawl, a single man steps out, adjusting his pale, gray shirt.

Wrinkles dot his face, and his hair is gray and thin, but his eyes betray the image of a frail old man. Intelligence and determination fill his gaze, and the Student Council all feel a small shiver up their spines as said gaze falls upon each of them.

Himuro Taizan, Prime Minister of Touto, has arrived at Honnouji. "It's been a while since I've been here, hasn't it, Satsuki?" The stern expression breaks in favor of a serene grin, as the man approaches.

"Yes, Prime Minister." Satsuki's tone is devoid of any arrogance, instead possessing a softer, graceful lull.

The man chuckles and pats her shoulder, "Why so stern, Satsuki? After all this time, you can at least settle for Himuro- _san_. Staying this strict is no good for your health, little lady."

"Your son often says the same thing." Satsuki's eyes dart to her side, where Gentoku adjusts his shoulders awkwardly.

"Then I've taught him well. Any gentleman should know how well a lady's doing at all times, and should be trying his best to help her. He hasn't been slacking, has he?"

"No, Prime Minister. My Vice President has maintained the quality of this Academy flawlessly. His assistance has been a major contribution to the success of Honnouji."

Taizan sighs, "That is good. It's nice to see all of you again. Er, tell me… Where's Jakuzure- _san_? Is she ill?"

"Jakuzure has left the Student Council for failure to meet our standards." The response is quick, and sharp.

The Prime Minister rubs his chin, "Odd. Never took her for a letdown. Guess everyone has a surprise or two in store. Now then, let's head inside, yes? This height always makes my head spin."

As they enter the Student Council chamber, Taizan pulls his son aside, "How are you, Gentoku?"

"Fine, Father."

"Good, good. Er… you mind if we talk a little more later?"

Gentoku nods, "Of course." His hand twitches on the Lost Bat Bottle in his pocket, as the Prime Minister turns to the President, "Now then, I would like to make you all a proposition."

"As you wish, Prime Minister." Satsuki leans into her chair as Himuro takes a seat on the sofa.

The door opens, as Soroi pushes in a cart carrying tea and biscuits, "Oh, Prime Minister! It has been a while, hasn't it? How's your knee?"

"It has, Soroi- _san_. And it's recovered fantastically, I'll have you know."

The butler raises a cup of tea and hands it to the Minister, "Good to know, sir. The media raised quite a hubbub about it, and made several ludicrous rumors. I should've known better than to believe them, but I suppose at my age…" He trails off with a sigh as the Prime Minster laughs, "Don't say that! You're barely five years older than I am!"

The two share a chuckle as Taizan turns back to Satsuki, "Er, as I was. My proposition is fairly simple. As you know, the Pandora Box is being kept in the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics. However, since the death of our lead researcher six months ago, progress regarding its analysis has hit a dead end. Now, I am asking you if you would like to have your brilliant minds take a crack at it."

Satsuki's teacup shudders in her grip, "You want us to look over the Pandora Box?"

Taizan sets the cup down, "My goal, ever since the formation of the three governments, has been to find a way to tear down these damned Skywalls and reunite Japan. As long as the Skywall sits in the air, those two morons will use it as an excuse to keep Japan apart! And if it falls, so do their arguments! Then, after that, _democracy_ can be established again, and they will be revealed for the shams they are!" He takes a slow breath, "I apologize. Their treatment of the common man tends to get me rather… agitated."

Satsuki nods, "Your sentiments are shared by everyone in this room, Prime Minister." The Student Council nod in agreement, while Gentoku takes a sip of tea.

"Is that so? Oh good." The Prime Minister sighs, "Anyways, the reason why I want you all to do it is simple. The other Academies in Touto are known to have prodigies, but none are as motivated and focused as your students. And obviously I could never risk handing the Box over to Hokuto or Seito. If either of their Academies manages to figure out how to control the Box, the damage could be… unfathomable. The Skywalls were an _accident_ , and their light can withstand _nuclear weaponry_. Imagine how much damage could be achieved if someone with their egos were to aim that light. Say… Korea? They've been particularly invasive onto Hokuto, and Tajimi- _san_ has developed a nasty tendency to hold a grudge. If she aimed the Box's light there, then the North Koreans would take it as a cue to utilize their nuclear arsenal."

Everyone goes silent at that.

Taizan coughs into his hand, "I've had ten years to think about how badly this could go, Satsuki. I want you and your students to look into the Pandora Box. Figure out its secrets. Shut down the Skywalls. Save the country." He stands up, "Will you help me?" Taizan extends his hand, "Please."

Satsuki stares at his outstretched hand, before taking it into her own and shaking firmly, "Of course, Prime Minister."

"Thank you, Satsuki. I knew I could trust you. Now, how quickly do you think you can arrange a proper holding facility for the Box? I can send you the details of our current holding unit, if you'd like." He takes a seat again, "Of course, the other two Prime Ministers will want to inspect it as much as possible, to make sure the container is up to par."

Satsuki nods, "Alright, let's see what you have."

* * *

As the meeting finishes, Taizan stands up, "Thank you for your cooperation Satsuki. This will go a long way towards the prosperity of Japan."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Prime Minister." Satsuki shakes his hand, "We thank you for the honor of the opportunity."

As Taizan nods, he reaches for his son's shoulder, "I hope you don't mind if I take my son away for a chat?"

Satsuki nods, "Of course, sir."

Taizan pulls Gentoku into a side room, where the two take a seat at a small table. Gentoku presses a button underneath the table, and a green light blinks above them, "We're clear."

"Good." Taizan's peaceful expression drops, "How quickly do you think it can be arranged?"

"Knowing these guys? Two weeks, tops. But do you really want to do this, Father? Have Faust attack the convoy for the Pandora Box? If Touto loses the Box, the other nations will want war for the 'mistake'. It'll be on our heads." Gentoku releases the Lost Bat Bottle in his pocket, putting both hands on the table.

"That's the idea. When I announce the idea at the next meeting, both of the other Prime Ministers will want their own security forces in the convoy to make sure ours don't 'try anything'. If Faust defeats all of them together, nobody takes the blame, or everyone does. And then Nanba can prepare everything for when those two butt heads and start the war. We'll steamroll them, then we can finally reunite Japan." Taizan lays a single used bullet casing on the table, "And get what we deserve."

Gentoku eyes the casing, his fist turning white from pressure, "… Understood, Father." He taps the button again, as Taizan flawlessly takes on the calm, serene mask from before, "And son? Make sure to show her a good time. Not _too_ good a time, ya hear?"

Gentoku blinks at that, before turning a light shade of red and looking at the ground as he walks past Satsuki.

The mastermind nods at the Student Council, before turning away and heading to the helipad again.

* * *

In Nascita, Nonon wanders in, a frown on her face, "Freaking jackasses kicked me out? Come on, I spent so much money at that damn candy shop, I should be given the red carpet even if I'm a No-Star!" Her rant descends into low grumblings, before cutting off when she notices Misora at the oven, "Oh, hey Nonon! Where's Papa?"

"How the hell should I know? Where's the rest of the losers, anyways?"

"They just got back from fighting a Smash. They went to the basement the second they got in the door."

"Okay… So why aren't you doing that special thing with that machine?"

"Because Papa said he had to run off and get some more stuff for dinner, told me to keep stirring it for half an hour until he got back. Said he didn't trust anyone else to use the stove." Misora shrugs and keeps stirring, leaning in to sniff, "Beef stew… Wonder what else he's gonna get to go with this?"

"I'm back!" Soichi walks back in, bag over his shoulder, as Sento climbs out of the fridge, "Oh! Owner! You're… back?"

"Yeah, left right after you did! Forgot the potatoes, can you believe it?" He reaches into the bag, only for it to slip off of his shoulder and spill the contents on the ground.

Sento stiffens as Soichi reaches down and swipes up the items, "Heh heh… My bad. Guess I'm just a clumsy old man. Er, Misora- _chan_ , that's enough for now. Let Papa finish dinner. You go and have fun, okay?"

"Alright!" She walks over to Nonon, "Hey, Nonon, I got a question."

"What is it, princess?"

"Do you… know how to dance?"

Nonon double takes, "Why would I know how to dance?"

"Because you know everything about music and everything, I just figured…" She shrugs, as Nonon gawks.

"Why… do you wanna know how to dance, Isurugi?"

Misora shrugs again, "I just wanna. I guess it comes from watching everyone fight so much. I feel like I wanna do something with my body. Just sitting still and watching gets me so cranked up. I need to move, y'know?"

"… No, I don't know. And I don't know much about dancing, frankly. I just make the music."

Banjou climbs out of the fridge lab, "Dancing? You wanna know how to dance, Misora? I can teach ya how to do some…" He poses, "Funky moves!"

Everyone simultaneously turns to Banjou, "You? Funky moves? I doubt it." Sento rolls his eyes as he adjusts the Tank Bottle in his grip.

"Seriously! I learned how to groove in middle school!"

"Okay, now I'm even more concerned." Nonon steps back cautiously, only to bump into the entering Mako, "What's up guys?"

"Mako! Great, you'll be my assistant! Quickly, help me move all these tables out of the way!" Banjou's already shoving tables and stacking chairs to create a large room in the center of the café, to which Mako joins in eagerly, "I don't know what's going on but I wanna join!"

Nonon rolls her eyes, tuning the radio to a smooth jazz station, "This'll be fun."

In a short amount of time, there's a large, open space in the center of the café. Ryuga cricks his neck, and pulls Misora to his side, "Okay, Misora, if ya wanna impress everyone on the dance floor, ya gotta be confident! Every move is a statement! I'm cool! I'm the best! I'm better than you!"

"Objection!" Soichi leans away from the stove, "Why do you know how to dance anyways?"

"It helps my footwork!" Banjou shoots back before turning to Misora, "Anyways, step one! Put your right foot out!" He kicks his left foot out.

Sento looks at his watch, "Wait for it…"

"Put your left foot out!" He kicks again, this time slightly less assured of himself, "Next! Stick both hands in the air… and… Okay, I can't do it with this on." Banjou steps away and moves over to the radio, "Turn this junk off."

"HEY!" Jakuzure scowls as Banjou dials through stations, "C'mon, c'mon!"

The radio suddenly stops, and a soft, funky beat comes on, making Banjou slides over to the center of the room, "This is it, Misora! Watch closely!"

" _Do you remember? The 21st night of September?_ "

Banjou jumps out and begins sliding around, shaking side to side rhythmically, keeping himself in tune with the music. Sento shakes his head and giggles, descending to the lab. Ryuko merely bobs her head in tune with the radio, staying behind the counter. Nonon crosses her arms and looks away, but keeps an eye open to observe the boxer.

Mako joins in behind Banjou, imitating his moves flawlessly, until Banjou yanks Misora in and dances with her, "C'mon, Misora! Ya gotta get into it!" "Eh? Eh?" Misora finds herself unable to do anything other than join Ryuga in his boogie quest, and throws herself into the spirit of it, giggling and laughing.

* * *

In the basement, Sento taps away at the computer, "Project Sclash…" A final 'enter' makes the screen reveal a new file.

' _SCLASH DRIVER_ '

* * *

 **Love will change the minds of pretenders. This is a fact. It's also a fact that I was waiting for this day to make this joke, and have for well over two months. Now onto the important stuff.**

 **Taizan has made his big entrance! After all the buildup I've done for him, I hope I did him justice. I don't see him like I do Ragyo or some of the other characters who are flashy and in-your-face. He's humble and mediocre. He's a 'function-over-form' kind of character, and I hope I demonstrated that well. He takes the quickest, most efficient solution, and does it so well that everyone is left spinning in place.**

 **And the Senketsu transformations have finally debuted! I've been waiting for this for a while. Let's be real; Ryuko's not exactly very creative. She's not dumb by any means, but at the same time she isn't exactly what one would call 'innovative'. She's a relatively simple person, so she needs ideas to work with in order to create something, thus why she's basing Kamui forms off of Build's forms.**

 **Anyway that's all for now. Comments? Complaints? Compliments? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**


	16. Paved with Good Intentions

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 16: Paved with Good Intentions**

The Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics is surging with voices and stumbling staff members, as security continues to push the media away. Inside the building, scientists and researchers are all running about, grabbing paperwork and setting it on desks or removing it from others.

The doors swing open, revealing Himuro Taizan, huffing and rolling his shoulders as he walks towards the Pandora Box's chamber, "Is everything ready for transfer?"

An aide runs to his side, looking over various scrambled papers, "Almost, sir. The other two Prime Ministers are to be here in three minutes, and their chosen security details are already meeting up with our own."

Taizan nods absently, "And the boat transport?"

"It's fueled and awaiting the cargo, sir. All we have to do is bring it on board." The aide nods confidently, "Everything should go without incident, sir!"

Taizan briefly halts, before continuing his stride, "Yes. Yes it will."

A door opens to his side, revealing two other figures surrounded by security. The first, a woman in a mustard yellow dress, steps forward, "Himuro- _san_. It's been a while since we've spoken in person, hasn't it?"

Tajimi Yoshiko, Prime Minister of Hokuto, tosses her hair with a condescending smirk.

"It has, Tajimi- _san_." Himuro nods dutifully, and extends a hand to her, only for her to walk off. As Himuro stares at his empty hand, the second figure takes it eagerly, "Himuro- _san_! I see you've recovered from that awful fall!"

Mido Masakuni, Prime Minister of Seito, shakes Himuro's hand with glee, "Is something wrong, old friend?"

"Er, nothing. Nothing at all, Mido- _san_." Taizan shakes his head and releases his grip, before turning towards the door to the Pandora Box's chamber, "Shall we go, then?"

Tajimi steps ahead of the other two, who share a look of irritation as they walk. She turns her head and shoots over her shoulder, "Well Himuro- _san_ , you've done it now. Dropping this on us so soon! I swear, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you were trying to pull a fast one on us!"

Taizan briefly scowls before returning to a neutral stare, "The idea only came to me a few weeks ago, and this was the briefest opening I had to set this up. I apologize if I've inconvenienced your _busy_ schedule, Tajimi- _san_. I was under the assumption Hokuto was without need of your direct guidance for a brief period." ' _They could go without it for a lot longer if you ask me._ ' Himuro kept the last bit in his mind, biting his tongue.

Mido chuckles, "Well, if you ask me, this seems to be a fascinating idea. Moving the Pandora Box around and allowing the young, blossoming minds of Japan's youth to analyze it could surprise us with something wonderful!"

Taizan nods, "That was my intention, yes. Perhaps those without any relation to the Pandora Box's research could uncover something that we had overlooked." ' _And we can use it to uncover your corruption, Mido!_ ' Again, Himuro bites his tongue, instead opting to look to the security and nod, as they slide their cards into the doorframes. The large vault gate hisses, before disassembling and revealing a large cubical container with a seven-inch thick pane of bulletproof glass. Inside the container, an innocuous black box rests, covered in wire-like designs and curious architecture.

"The Pandora Box…" Tajimi mutters breathlessly, stepping forward to press her hand against the glass…

"Ma'am, that'll set off an alarm." A security guard raises his hand to her, causing Tajimi to turn and scowl at him before stepping back and taking a deep breath, "I apologize…"

' _Of course you don't mean it, do you, you damnable harpy? You only care for its power! I should have you shot right here and now._ ' Taizan bites so hard he almost tastes blood.

Mido puts a hand onto Taizan's shoulder, "You alright? You look off today."

Taizan shudders, "Sorry. Just… tense, I suppose. Let's open it up, shall we?" He steps over to a hand scanner, as Mido and Tajimi step over to matching ones. All three Prime Ministers set their hands onto the scanners, as a soft beep resounds through the chamber. The holding unit cracks open, slowly opening up to reveal the Pandora Box, sitting innocuously.

As security move forward to lift the device, Mido shakes his head, "I expected to feel something from it opening… But it never feels like it's important, does it? Almost like it wants you to let your guard down…"

Taizan steps past him, "It's a machine, Mido- _san_. No need to be so poetic. Let's get this thing moving already!"

The Box is lowered onto a cart, which is pushed forward through the hallways. Taizan walks alongside it, his hand slipping under his shirt. His fingertips stop once they connect to a small red remote on his belt, as he slowly turns its dial.

* * *

Night Rogue holds up a small tablet device, which suddenly pings, catching his attention. The Faust leader sits up, raising the Steam Rifle, " **The Box is moving.** "

Stalk closes his book and groans, " **Now, of all times?** "

Night Rogue's wings extend out as he looks over his shoulder, " **I've no time for your childish complaints, Stalk. Once the Box is on the boat, we make our assault.** "

" **Fine, fine! Let's get this over with.** " The game maker closes the book, before standing up and walking besides Rogue. Both of them level their weapons and fire, disappearing into mist.

"Weapons ready!" All around that empty space, Faust soldiers and Guardians begin loading their firearms and slipping grenades, knives, and body armor on, before assembling into a tight formation, where they wait intensely for their leaders' command.

A wave of steam suddenly appears and devours all of them, with only a single book on the table as evidence anyone was ever there.

* * *

"Folk Dancing Club, attack!" As a tight circle of identically dressed students closes in, the three heroes press their backs to each other, raising their swords. The Kamui user rolls her eyes, "Seriously, guys? Have you not been paying attention to anything that's happened recently? We're gonna kick your asses. You know that, right?"

Build shrugs and raises a Bottle, "One would think that they'd be capable of pattern recognition- oh wait! I'm thinking of _goldfish_. Banjou, you get this one." He tosses it over his shoulder as the Burning Dragon catches it.

"Thanks, Sento. Ooh, Ninja?" Cross-Z shakes the purple Fullbottle, before plugging it into the cross guard.

 **SPECIAL TUNE! HIT PARADE!**

Build taps Ryuko's side, "Duck." She complies and he joins her on the ground.

 **SMASH SLASH!**

The sword spawns a purple mirage of five identical blades following its path, and as Cross-Z spins in place, the mirage blades follow his attack pattern and strike the entire Club at once.

As the Club members fly back, the three all disengage their transformations. Banjou cricks his neck, "Man, these Clubs are super annoying! They're not even that dangerous any more! Our Hazard Levels must be too big for them, right? I wanna fight the Student Council now. I know we can take them! I really need to kick Uzu's ass already!"

Sento pulls out his phone, "I'd rather you not. Because if we take out the Council then we move onto Satsuki, and something tells me that's exactly what she wants us to do. Think of it like an RPG. We're level grinding on all the small fries before we move up to the big boss battle."

Banjou nods his head, "I gotcha. So does that mean we're gonna do some side quests and get cool new gear?"

* * *

" _ **A little something called 'Project Sclash'. That's all. Ciao~**_ _"_

' _SCLASH DRIVER'_

* * *

Sento looks at the ground for a moment, "Er… I don't think any of that's necessary. The Bottles we have now should suffice for our fight with them. We just need to master them better, and figure out the Best Match to beat them."

Sento notices Senketsu's gaze on him, and turns to his phone, "Let's go get something to eat, okay?"

"Sento, please don't tell me we're gonna eat cafeteria food again!" As Sento and Banjou walk away, Ryuko looks to her Kamui, "What's wrong Senketsu?"

" _ **I don't like the way Sento spoke just now. It's like he's hiding something.**_ "

"What would he have to hide from us?" She watches the amnesiac as he punches Banjou's shoulder, only to receive a harder one in return.

" _ **No idea, but I don't like it. Think it might have to do with what Stalk said a few days ago? Something about a 'Project Splash' in Katsuragi's file?**_ "

"Who knows?" Ryuko shrugs, "If he wants to tell us, he'll tell us."

"… _**Fair enough.**_ " The uniform looks up, its gaze falling on the Student Council President in her tower, before locking onto her Kamui.

* * *

As Sento is taking a bite out of his sandwich, Gamagoori marches up to him, "Kiryu Sento. Lady Satsuki requests your presence."

Sento looks up to him, "This is one of those 'you walk there or I drag you' things isn't it?"

"I'm _so_ appreciative you understand the situation. Now, what's your answer?" Gamagoori tenses his fist, as Banjou reaches for his Driver.

Sento looks between the tower, the brute in front of him, and to his friends, "Sure, why not? You mind if I bring my lunch?"

Gamagoori blinks, "Uh… That is acceptable. But if you dare to spill even a single crumb in the Student Council Chamber, it will be on your head, do you understand?"

"Whatever." Sento walks past him, unconcerned with Ira's tone as he takes another bite of his food.

* * *

The chamber is quiet, only punctuated by the sound of Sento's eating and chewing.

"Nice place you guys got here. Real homey, what with the darkness and ominous low lighting." He twirls around, observing the computer set into the wall, "Does that get the weather channel?"

"Enough games, Kiryu." The President refuses to budge as she glares at Sento, "We have something of the upmost importance to discuss."

"What is it?" He shoves the last bit of sandwich into his mouth, scarfing it as quick as possible.

"The Touto government has decided to move the Pandora Box to our academy for research." Just like that, the Kamen Rider begins choking.

"GACK! Woah… Ya couldn't have waited until I finished chewing before ya dropped that bombshell on me?" The amnesiac's look of irritation is astounding.

"The Pandora Box is of the upmost importance."

"I get that, but what do I have to do with this?" Sento looks around, "Why me?"

"Because, loathe as I am to admit, you're one of the greatest minds in this academy. If anyone can unravel its secrets, it would be you." Kiryuin Satsuki's hand adjusts its grip over her Bakuzan, "I'm offering you a choice; surrender this pathetic dream of 'justice' and ally with us, and we'll allow you the chance to study the Pandora Box yourself."

Sento's jaw hangs wide.

Inumuta taps at his tablet, "Lady Satsuki, the ship is on its way to Honnou Harbor now. Should be here in five minutes."

"Well, Kiryu? Time is wasting." Satsuki stands up, walking towards Sento with practiced ease. The physicist's hands begin shaking, as he slips them into his pockets slowly.

"You serious? I get to analyze the Pandora Box?" A dry, empty laugh comes out of his throat, "The same Pandora Box that made the Skywalls?"

Satsuki stops right in front of him, "Yes. What's your decision?"

"I gotta say, that's quite a crazy offer…"

The Kiryuin heir grows a quaint smirk, "I figured you would-"

"So crazy I COULD NEVER TAKE IT!" His hand flies out, slamming into her ribcage as he launches backwards across the room.

Satsuki tumbles, before realizing the light prickling feeling that lingers after his shove, "What the-"

A golden pin, embedded with the image of a star.

" _ **GRRRRK- SCREEAAAOOOOWWWAAAAA-**_ " A garbled voice comes through the pin, like an old PA system returning to life. Satsuki raises the Bakuzan, "What've you done to Junketsu, Kiryu?"

"Simple. I gave your favorite outfit a special… accessory. Surely you recognize it? Ryuko's got a matching one."

" _ **HATEYOUHATEYOUHATEYOUHATEYOUHATEYOU- Wh-what? What is this… feeling?**_ " The Kamui's lapel eyes dart around, before narrowing on Sento, " _ **The one with many shapes! You gave that imitation the same attachment! You dare to disgrace me with your human technology? I'll RIP YOU TO SHREDS!**_ " The Kamui bulges out briefly, until Satsuki growls, causing it to recline, " _ **Damn you, Kiryuin Satsuki! How much longer will you stubbornly shove off my power? You refuse to allow me to access my full might! You're a damnable coward!**_ " The voice comes out deep and snarling, dragging out every syllable as if with a mouth full of saliva.

"That's enough. Your voice will be silenced now-" Just as her fingers touch the pin, Inumuta's tablet blinks and screeches.

"Lady Satsuki! There's an alert on the boat! Someone's attacking the Pandora Box!"

The entire Council room turns as one, "WHAT?"

* * *

Bullets fly as Touto and Seito forces fire on the Faust generals, shambling through the hail of bullets. Stalk idly extends his gauntlet whip, impaling one man in the throat, and disintegrating him. Rogue rears his head back, and unleashes a powerful screech, sending other soldiers falling to the ground, gripping their bleeding ears.

Rogue aims his Steam Rifle at the open deck, " **The party's over.** " He fires, and instead of an impact, the bullet instead disperses into smoke, conjuring a squadron of Faust soldiers and Guardians, " **Get the Box! Now!** "

As the soldiers run about the boat, Rogue looks up and notices multiple helicopters, all of their passengers readying weapons, " **Damn inconveniences…** " His wings extend out and he leaps into the air, charging out at the soldiers above. Bullets bounce off of his armor, as he crashes into the cockpit of one, shoving his fist through the glass and yanking the pilot's head against the windshield. He leaps off and raises the Steam Rifle, " **Your sacrifice will be remembered.** "

 **BAT! STEAM SHOT! BAT!**

The Rifle shoots out a swarm of purple, glowing bats that tear into the metal, ripping the rotor wide open before dissipating into nothing. The chopper sputters, and then descends into the harbor. Rogue flutters in place briefly, before taking aim again and blasting at the other choppers nearby.

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH FINISH! YAY!**

Before he can pull the trigger, something slams into his side, thick heavy claws tearing into his armor and yanking him through the sky, "HOW COULD YOU KILL THOSE PEOPLE?

He recognizes the voice instantly, " **Kamen Rider… Why you-** " The Blastoff Monotone shoves him into the water, "SHUT UP!"

 **TAKA! GATLING! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

 **HAWK-GATLING! YAY!**

As the Rampage of the Skies hovers in place, he raises the Gatlinger, "Gotta protect the Box!" Rogue bursts from the water, and kicks Build in the head, " **Not so fast!** "

Build catches himself, "Why're you doing this?"

" **The Pandora Box will give us the power we need to take control of this country! With its influence we will be unstoppable!** " Rogue flies out, slamming the Steam Blade at Build, who swings around him and shoots into his back, "Not gonna let you!" He lands on the boat, "Gotta switch, gotta switch…"

 **NINJA! COMIC! BEST MATCH!**

As Build runs down the corridor, he cranks the lever rapidly, letting the Ride Builder block the oncoming bullets.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

 **NINNIN-COMIC! YAY!**

As Build charges through the Guardians, he tears them apart with the Ninpoto, before using the Comic arm and drawing the character for ' _whoosh_ ' to knock open the next door, "Stalk!"

Blood Stalk is standing tall, holding Himuro Taizan by the throat, " **You've arrived earlier than anticipated, Kamen Rider! I'm genuinely impressed. It's no use, however. The Pandora Box is already ours!** " He drops the Prime Minister, then pats the side of the alien cube, " **Still, gonna give you points. Not many could make it here in that time. Hell, I don't even think those REVOCS freaks could pull it off… Er, I'm rambling. Anyways, where were we? Oh yes, I think I was-** "

 **FUUTON NO JUTSU! TATSUMAKI GIRI!**

A high-pressure blast of wind knocks him onto his ass before he can say anything else, "Shut up already! I'm not gonna let you take the Pandora Box!"

Stalk rises to his feet, " **Rude. But what're you going to do? I know all your techniques already. I've seen all your Best Matches.** "

"Not this one!"

 **HARINEZUMI! SHOUBOUSHA! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

 **RESCUE KENZAN! FIRE-HEDGEHOG! YAY!**

" **Hmm?** " Stalk tilts his head as Build charges in, spikes extended. Stalk raises the Steam Rifle, catching the spikes just before they can hit him, " **No good, kiddo.** " He waves his hand, launching a red cobra to toss Build against the wall, " **I'm insulted you think 'surprising me' with a Best Match is gonna do it.** "

"Grk! I gotta…" Build raises the extension ladder, and just as it shoots out a high-pressure burst of water, Stalk tilts his head to the side, letting it leave a dent in the steel behind his head, " **So close, yet now so far.** "

"Alright! It doesn't matter if you know my moves! I can still find a way to win!" Build picks more Bottles out, "Try this on for size!"

 **TAKA! COMIC! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

Build charges forward, the Ninpoto scraping along the floor. Just as Stalk swings the Rifle to counter, Build leaps back, the wings opening up to carry him through a somersault. As Stalk's Rifle reaches the peak of its arc, the Taka wings push Build forward into a dropkick that knocks Stalk into the wall.

 **KAKUREMI NO JUTSU!**

Build slams his blade against the recovering Stalk, grinding the metal against his chest piece, "Let's go for a ride!"

 **DORON!**

The two slam into the deck of the ship, and Build climbs up, stomping on Stalk's gut for good measure, "How many people have you hurt? How many have you trampled on for that Box's power?"

Stalk's hand moves up to his chin, " **Hmmm… Too many to count?** " The Ninpoto's edge points to his throat, "Don't lie to me like that you bastard! Nobody could be that cruel! You had to have known!"

" **I'm serious, I really don't!** " Stalk flicks his wrist, launching a cobra to bite Build's wrist, "Gah!"

" **And frankly…** " Stalk slides underneath the Rider, before leaping up and reverse roundhouse kicking him away, " **I never** _ **gave a damn**_ **!** "

As Build stumbles, he snarls and raises the Ninpoto, "Damn you Stalk… Damn you!"

"SENTO! WE'RE COMING IN HOT!" Build and Stalk turn to see a red glow coming across the water. Senketsu Shippu glows brilliantly as Cross-Z hangs from Ryuko's arms, "Oi! This is really uncomfortable, y'know?"

"Oh shut up! You're the one in full armor!"

" _ **Both of you quit bickering!**_ " Senketsu growls at them, " _ **We've got company.**_ "

" **DAMN YOU PUNKS!** " Rogue flies in, Transteam Gun firing rapidly as he closes in, " **I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL!** "

"Can't fight this guy like this! Banjou, fastball!"

"Er… oh boy." The Cross-Z Dragon briefly sings a song of fear as Ryuko angles herself and hurls the draconic Rider at the boat. Upon flinging him, Ryuko twirls away from the bullets and ascends into the sky, "Come get me, jackass!"

" **You're ruining EVERYTHING!** " Rogue catches up to her, slamming the Steam Blade into the Scissor Blade, " **We need the Pandora Box!** "

"Try and take it, jackass!" The legs of Shippu briefly return to normal, as Ryuko kicks off of Rogue's belly and reforms the thruster, if only so she can slam her blade into his chest and jettison them both through the air.

On the boat, Cross-Z and Build are locked in a tight battle with Stalk, who keeps blocking their every attack with a cobra hood or the Steam Rifle's bayonet, " **Your Hazard Level is spiking, Banjou! 3.6! 3.7! Are you angry? What's got you all riled up, huh?** "

"Shut up!" Banjou lowers the Closer, and boots Stalk in the gut, "You ain't getting the Pandora Box! Sento! I've got him! You make sure the goons can't get it!" He grips the Driver and begins cranking it, as Stalk starts glowing red, " **Try me, punk.** "

"I'm ending this now! If I take you down, then I can help Ryuko, and we can stop Faust here and now!"

 **READY, GO!**

" **Oh, poop.** "

 **DRACONIC FINISH!**

The enormous dragon circles the entire ship, coiling around and crushing the steel with ease as its head rests behind Cross-Z, "Right now I've got the feeling… _**There's no way I can lose!**_ " The navy beast bellows, launching a wave of flame that doesn't stop at Cross-Z himself, instead travelling past him and striking at Stalk, consuming the Transteam user in navy flame, " **GYAGH! Oh that stings!** "

As the flame keeps going, he feels the Burning Dragon's leg slam into his gut, finally propelling him far into the sky, "COME ON!" He raises the Ninja Bottle, "I've gotcha now!"

 **SPECIAL TUNE! HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE!**

" **I can see through that!** " "Can you?"

 **MILLION SLASH!**

As Cross-Z swings the blade, Stalk summons another cobra shield, only to gasp in surprise as multiple astral copies of the Closer manifest around the original, slashing into the cobra and ripping it apart. Cross-Z leaps up, bringing his knee into Stalk's chin, sending him flying back into the water, " _Yosha_!" He lands on the deck and slams the blade into it, "Look how cool I am!"

"Very interesting! Now can I focus on my fight?" Ryuko parries Rogue's sword, backing away and landing on the deck, "This guy's really pissing me off! Senketsu, any ideas on how to deal with him?"

" _ **He's too fast for anything but Shippu to keep up with, and since there's so much open air space, he won't be coming down any time soon. But at the same time, his armor's too thick for Shippu's strength level. Only Senjin or Kongo would do enough damage to him, and they don't have enough reach!**_ "

Rogue hovers in place above, " **Have you realized your weakness yet? You cannot compete with this power. Nothing can. Now since you're all in one place, I can take the Bottles, and the Pandora Box in one swoop- HRK!** " Rogue grips his helmet, " **Stay… silent, child! I…** What? When did we- **I AM IN COMMAND!** " Rogue snarls, " **This. Isn't. OVER!** " He aims the Transteam Gun, and fires up, dissipating into mist.

Cross-Z removes the Dragon from his Driver, "That was… odd. Oi, what about Sento?"

"I'm right here!" Build walks out, holding the Pandora Box, "I got the Box, too!"

"Great! Let's get out of here before they come back!" He raises the Ninpoto with his free hand.

 **KAKUREMI NO JUTSU! DORON!**

* * *

In the Nascita basement, the entire team is overlooking the Pandora Box, as Sento is attaching various sensors and probes to it, "So fascinating! The real Pandora Box! I barely even got to work with the Panel, but now? Oh say goodbye to Honnouji Academy, my days are gonna be spent right here by this lovely thing! Misora! I'm gonna need some pliers, some copper wire, a crossbow, a saxophone, some toast, and a generator capable of holding a constant 1.21 gigawatts!"

"1.21 gigawatts?" Soichi's voice comes from above as he descends into the basement, "You're gonna need plutonium if ya wanna do something that crazy!"

"Come on, Owner! It's not like we're trying to go…" The two walk next to each other and point to the rest of the team…

"BACK! TO THE FUTURE!"

Silence.

"Damn, I was hoping they'd get that one." Soichi scowls as he turns aside. "Shame, guess we can't all be cultured." Sento shrugs, "And, Owner… Where were you?"

"At my part-time." Isurugi shrugs, "They were asking me to pull an extra shift out of nowhere."

"Uh… huh. Well, anyways, I was gonna… scan this and see what our first impressions are, okay?" Sento walks over to the computer, "You guys might wanna get back, I'm pretty sure the Box won't react, but just in case-"

Everyone begins climbing the staircase.

"… Thanks for the vote of confidence, guys." Sento scowls at them from around the corner.

"You got this Sento!" Banjou throws a thumbs up before ascending.

"Twenty dollarks he dies immediately." "I've got ten on 'creates new Skywall'." "I'll take that bet!"

"… This is terrible." Sento just taps the 'enter' key.

The scanners beep and hum as X-Rays perforate the Box, slowly analyzing its contents to find…

"It's a fake. It's a fake! We were duped! This is just a… movie prop or something!" Sento grabs the box and hurls it across the room, "Faust tricked us and we bought it, hook, line, and sinker! While we were fighting Rogue and Stalk, one of their troops snuck the real thing off and left the imitation for us!"

As the rest enter, they see Sento squatting on the steps to the purifier, scratching his hair, "Damnit, damnit, damnit! How could I have been so blind?"

"Sento, don't be mad… Anybody could've fallen for their trap…" Soichi gently reaches an arm around the Rider's shoulder, "Don't be ashamed. It just means we get to beat them a second time, right?"

 _HALLELUJAH!_

"C'mon, Sento! Don't be such a Downer Debbie! If anyone can find the Box, it's gonna be you! You're the genius physicist after all, Honnouji's Shining Star and Superhero! You're the guy who's gonna figure out the secrets of life, the universe, and everything after all! So how're these guys gonna stop you?"

"Find the Box…" Sento's hair points up, and Mako blinks, "Uh oh here we go."

"That's it! Oh Mako you're brilliant! You're oh, so stupid, but you're _brilliant_!" He lifts up Mako and spins her around, pulling her into a hug, "Oh I could _kiss you_ right now!"

Mako begins blushing, "Er, eh… I'm flattered but I kinda don't get it?"

"Find the Box! All I gotta do is find the Pandora Box!"

Banjou squats down and looks at the remains of the fake, "Okay, but… how?"

"The Fullbottles and the Pandora Panel, obviously! If the Bottles give off the same energy flow as the rest of the Box- which they should- then I can develop a scanning system within the Honnouji radiation analysis probes around the city, and then I can have the city's own health network do the job for me!"

"Wait we have those?" Ryuko tilts her head, "Never seen any."

"They never bothered to set up any in the Slums, only ever putting them in the One-Star and above homes. And all of the probes are integrated into the walls and system, so they're unrecognizable unless you already know what to look for. Anyways, let's see…" Sento plugs a couple of Bottles into the Panel, and then attaches some wires to the Panel's side, "Showing the spectrum of Bottle energy so I get a good estimate on what to look for…"

Soichi leans over his shoulder, "When'd you learn to program this stuff?"

"Yesterday. Finished my major last night." Sento hits the 'enter' key.

 _UPLOADING… UPLOADING… COMPLETE._

"It's up!"

"Get real, Sento! NO way anyone can finish a _major_ in one day!"

"You're right. I dabbled in it over the course of the month before finishing. I'm planning on moving onto the fine arts next year. I hope to finish oil painting in February…" He looks to the computer, "Ah, great. The sensors have to do a hard update anyways. They won't be ready until tonight…"

Soichi sits up, "Oh that's good! I guess I'll just go ahead and hit the library up, get an album I was looking forward to!"

Sento watches the Owner as he trots off, "Er, Mako? You mind going to the store for me real quick?" He hands the girl some dollarks, "I'm gonna need some hardware tools. Just tell them about order number 5171, okay?"

"Okay~" The girl bounces off, "5-1-7-1-5-7-1-1! Wait that's not right…"

"Okay we're not gonna deal with her for a while…" Sento looks to Banjou, "Oi, muscle-head!"

"What's up?" Banjou looks at a small piece of paper in his hands, "Eh?"

"I've got an errand for you too. I need some materials from this store. I trust you can find everything on the list?"

"O-of course I can!" Banjou scoffs before wandering away, "Weirdo…"

"Whaddya need me to get?" Ryuko plops down in front of Sento, blowing a tuft of hair out of her eye.

"You catch on quick. I just need you to get us some stuff for a really nice dinner when we win. Surely you can put two and two together on that right?"

Ryuko smirks and holds out her fist, "I gotcha, dweeb!"

Sento bumps it, chuckling as the Touto Vagabond leaves the basement.

"Sento… Why'd you send them all away?" Misora tugs at her bangle, "Why'd you need them all away?"

Sento reaches into his pockets and sighs, "Misora… I have something I need to ask of you, and it's not pretty."

* * *

"We're back!" Mako, Banjou, and Ryuko all drop their items on the basement floor, as Sento types away at his computer, "Welcome back!" He stands up and looks through the bags, "Just what I needed…"

 _MATCH FOUND!_

"It's done?" He pushes them all aside, looking at the overview of Honnou City, which shows a large, glaring pinpoint on the north end.

"Oh, ain't I great? Ain't I the best? Ain't I a genius?" He raises his hands to the rest of the room, "What do you all think of my… invention?"

Silence.

"Well. I tried." He shrugs and looks around, "Did any of you see the Owner?"

"Nope. He ain't upstairs, he ain't duking it out with my dad, nothing!" Mako looks around, "Wonder where he is, anyways?"

"… It doesn't matter." Sento's tone is oddly vacant, but he reaches into his coat and raises his Driver, "We have the location of the Pandora Box. Let's go get it back, before they can hurt anyone with it." As they leave, Ryuko's gaze falls to Misora, sound asleep in the bed. She slowly closes the fridge behind her, trying to not wake up the net idol.

"Freakin' morons." Under the bed, Nonon crawls out, "Making me humiliate myself for all of this…" She pulls out a flip phone and hits a speed dial, "Yeah, it's me. They found the Box. It's… It's at a Nanba redistribution center. North end. You know it? Good. Can I quit playing charades now? We both know that they won't trust me much longer."

* * *

At the Touto Government Office, Himuro sits in a conference room as holographic projections of the other two Ministers scowl at him, then each other.

"This is all your fault, Himuro! If you hadn't thought to move the Pandora Box, they never would've gotten the chance to steal it!" Tajimi spits, as Mido stands up.

"That's enough! For the past half hour you've shouted at him like a woman possessed! He merely wanted a chance to research the Box in a different environment!" Mido looks to Taizan, "Besides, even if it was in its original containment cell, I have a feeling those… creatures would've just torn the damn thing open and taken it. You _saw_ how they fought! They weren't human!"

"It doesn't matter! His security forces should've been able to hold them off longer!"

"Last I recall, there were just as many Hokuto guards on the floor as there were Touto or Seito!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Himuro stands up, "Both of you! I admit, it was my fault for rushing the moving. I take full responsibility in that regard. But those… things? I do not know what they were or who they fought along. Until the coroners can identify their fallen members we have nothing. This is no time to bicker among ourselves, we must put our best men forward to search for the Pandora Box! If they have ill intentions with it, it could mean the end of Japan as we know it! We barely survived one Skywall Disaster, would you like another?"

"… No." Both Prime Ministers toss under their breaths.

"Then send everyone you have to that harbor and help my men figure out who the hell did this!" He slams the button on his seat, dismissing their images before slumping back and groaning.

"Sir, call for you. It's your son." An aide hands him the phone. Himuro picks it up, walking into a side room, "Hold on one second, kid."

He pulls out a small device and plugs it into the slot at the bottom of the phone, causing the screen to flicker before revealing text saying ' _CALL SECURE_ ', "We're clear."

"The Kamen Rider is about to move on the Box. If he takes it we could lose one of our last Faust bases on Honnou City. But without it he won't be able to finish the Project Sclash data. What do we do?" Gentoku's voice is mildly panicked, but Taizan shakes his head.

"Project Sclash… takes precedence. You're better off letting Faust die out at this point. Distance yourself from it, and solidify your alibis. The less time spent as… Rogue… The better. Take Satsuki on a date or something."

"Father, I can't-"

"Yes, you _can_ son. I know she hates this marriage, but she's never hated _you_. It's time you stopped being my _puppet_ and started being my _son_ again. I… If this war starts I don't know how it'll go. Even if we complete Project Sclash, I can't guarantee your safety. I want you to… to be happy. Take her out. Just once. Do something kids your age are _supposed_ to do. No war planning. No conspiracies. You just be two socially awkward teenagers with fat wallets and time to kill." He huffs and cracks a smile.

"… I understand. So I should sit this fight out?"

"Yes. If Stalk goes down, he goes down. He won't talk, though. He's a tough cookie. But the aftermath? You let _me_ handle that."

"Yes, sir."

Taizan's smile fades, "I love you, son."

"… I love you too, Father." The soft beep of the call ending makes Taizan's hand drop to his side, "Oh, my poor son. My poor, foolish son." He wipes away his tears, and then raises his phone, tapping another number. He straightens up as the dial tone beeps, until a soft click of the receiver makes him deathly calm.

"Begin Operation 70/71."

* * *

 **The Box is stolen. A three way battle is about to commence. Who will claim the Pandora Box? What is everyone hiding? Why am I using the Skullgirls soundtrack for this chapter? Why am I asking you all these questions?**

 **Anyways yeah. This is where we're at now. We're closing in on some of the faster paced plot movements.**

 **Also I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I actually accidentally ended up writing straight into the next chapter, and this thing got super long and I decided to cut down on it. Figured you deserved a smaller portion to process at one time. What I was about to do would've choked you all out.**

 **That's all for now. Comments? Complaints? Compliments? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**


	17. A Little Less Conversation

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 17: A Little Less Conversation**

The moonlight hangs over the Nanba facility, as the rebels slide through a gaping hole in the fence, "Stay quiet! They don't know we're here yet!" Sento hisses to his comrades as they dart through unused crates.

" _ **Something about this doesn't feel right at all, Ryuko. Stay on your guard.**_ " Senketsu's gaze darts about, analyzing the empty blackness.

"Got it…" Ryuko hoists the Scissor Blade higher, "Banjou, watch my back."

Banjou shakes the Dragon Bottle softly, "Yeah, gotcha."

Sento raises his hand, "Wait. I see guards." He pulls out the Build Phone, angling its camera around the corner, "Hmm… There's too many to sneak past."

Ryuko stands up slowly, "Why'd we even bother sneaking in to begin with?"

Banjou cricks his neck, "You thinking what I'm thinking, Matoi?"

" _ **I suppose there's no avoiding it. We have to retrieve the Pandora Box, after all.**_ " Senketsu rolls his eyes as his wearer grips the Tekko.

Sento raises Rabbit and Tank, a smirk developing on his features, " _Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ "

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH! WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

The three step out into the open, as the Riders crank their levers. Faust Guardians raise their rifles and open fire, but the bullets catch on the Ride Builders, deflecting harmlessly.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **RABBIT-TANK! YAY! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YAY! KAMUI SENKETSU!**

" _Yosha_!" Cross-Z cracks his knuckles, charging ahead at the Guardians, bashing one with a swift knee in the gut, before using it to tear the door open.

"Oi, wait for us!" Build drags his fist through another Guardian's chest, and yanks it out, following the Burning Dragon as quick as he can.

Ryuko leaps over both of them, slamming the hand guard of the Scissor Blade into a Guardian's face, tearing it apart. She flips over the junk pile, and axe-kicks another one in half, before using the momentum to slice yet another one straight down the middle.

Cross-Z looks down to his Closer blade, "… I can do that!"

Build slaps his forehead, "This'll be good."

"KIRYU SENTO!" Gamagoori's voice booms behind the heroes, as he and the Discipline Squad form up at the entrance to the facility, "STEP ASIDE AND ALLOW US TO RECLAIM THE PANDORA BOX THIS INSTANT!"

Build throws his arms up, "Oh great, just when it couldn't get worse, the Family Circus shows up!" He turns around and reaches for other Bottles, "I really don't wanna do this right now, guys!"

Gamagoori flicks his wrist, making whips jump out and lash at the ground around him, "Unfortunately for you, Kiryu, I do! The Pandora Box will be taken to Honnouji Academy!"

"Where you can trigger something worse than the Skywall?" Build starts shaking Bottles, "Not gonna happen. Ryuko, Banjou!"

The other two rebels step beside him. The Kamui wearer cricks her neck, "Been waiting for this for a while!"

Cross-Z raises the Braver, "Bring it, Sanageyama!"

Uzu rolls his shoulders, "Gamagoori. Keep the perimeter tight. I've got this."

As he walks forward, Ryuko's uniform glows, "Sento, get the Pandora Box. We can take him."

Sento nods and runs inside, "I can do this, right?"

* * *

"I can do this, right?" Gentoku asks, as he adjusts himself into his suit.

"Of course you can. You're Himuro Gentoku. If anyone could seduce our Lady Satsuki it would be you." Inumuta drones from his desk as he looks at the camera feeds from the Discipline Squad members.

"Okay… how do I look?" Gentoku steps out from behind Satsuki's chair, arms outstretched.

Houka chews absently on his gum, "Himuro- _san_ , you want my honest opinion?"

"… Yes?"

"You look absolutely ridiculous." Gentoku was adorned in dark purple slacks and jacket, with a black dress shirt, and a bright blue bowtie.

"Come on, this was all I could think of on short notice!"

"… That's short notice?" Inumuta's eyebrow rises up, and a shudder spreads through his body as he imagines the possibilities.

"I want to give Satsuki a good night. A night without the usual 'balance of life and death'. A night where she can try to know what she actually likes beyond 'conquering'." Gentoku paces back and forth as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

Houka stops and looks down at the floor, "… You're awful determined to pull this off, aren't you?"

"Let's just say that my priorities are a little skewed compared to all of yours." Gentoku looks over himself one last time, "Well then, wish me luck Inumuta."

"Of course, Himuro- _san_." As the Vice President walks out the room, Houka looks to the screen, "Not that you'd need it."

Gentoku rubs the back of his head, and heads out to Satsuki's chambers. "Focus, Himuro. You can do this. She's a girl, you've dealt with those before. You've dealt with beautiful, strong, intelligent women- GAH!" He turns and slams his head into the wall, "I'm doomed."

He slides down, ignoring the indent in the wall, "What am I gonna do? How am I supposed to give her a fun night? She's the most driven woman on the planet, she's not gonna just drop everything on a dime! Especially not for a two-faced rat like me…" His thumb rubs the Lost Bat Bottle in his jacket pocket, "Why do I even bother? The only reason she even pays attention to me is because of that damn deal our parents set up."

"Well, that's not the kind of talk I expected to hear from you, young Master Himuro." Soroi chuckles as he rounds the corner, "You cannot seriously be having cold feet at this point?"

"… Soroi, be honest with me. Don't make nice here. Why do you think she's even listening to me about this date? I don't even know how I convinced her in the first place."

Soroi rubs his chin, "Simple. You made a perfect argument for her."

* * *

" _Sats, let's take the night off."_

 _Satsuki stiffens, teacup just in front of her lips, "… If that's supposed to be a jest, Himuro, it is not very funny."_

" _I'm serious, Sats. We both know how tonight's going to go down. Either the Riders get the Pandora Box back or we get it back. You know how good Uzu and Ira are. They won't let Faust take the Box. So why not just spend the night relaxing? We can just… go out and have some fun." He rubs his head, "I'm tired of this… war we're always fighting. You need rest, Sats. Real rest. Not just the usual 'four hours of sleep'."_

 _Satsuki glares down at him, "The Pandora Box. The alien artifact that could destroy the planet. You want me to ignore it?"_

 _Gentoku stares back at her, "Yes. I do. Because you've pushed yourself enough as is. Come on. One night without Junketsu on, one night without worrying about a hundred thousand things at once. Satsuki. Come with me." He outstretches his hand, "Please?"_

* * *

"… I wouldn't call that a perfect argument." Gentoku suddenly finds himself fascinated with the look of his shoes.

"It's the argument she needed. I'm going to be frank, nobody else in the Student Council could ever do what you just did." Soroi walks over and begins adjusting Himuro's tie, "Let me fix this for you… er, as I was saying, their loyalty is undoubtedly something to be admired, but they don't quite put themselves on equal footing with her, unlike you. Even Miss Jakuzure, who is her oldest friend, doesn't see herself that way. You, on the other hand, choose to blow past any notion of station or status, instead always speaking to her as an equal and getting away with it."

Gentoku sputters, "Well it's never anything too important, I mean-" Soroi gives him a look, "Remind me, how often have you used school budget to pay off your karaoke nights and candy binges?"

The Faust leader wisely shuts up.

"As I was saying, you are the one person who treats Lady Satsuki as an honest, actual equal, Master Himuro. REVOCS sees her as a tool for their agendas, the students see her as an untouchable pillar, her own mother sees her as an amusement- and that's on a good day- and those Kamen Riders see her as a monster. What do you see her as?"

Gentoku opens his mouth, only to close it again, and repeats this briefly. He shudders, taking a long, deep breath, "She's the one person I want to make smile the most."

Soroi nods gently, "That's exactly why you're able to make her do this. I've cared for Lady Satsuki for most of her life, and the amount of people I've seen who've made her genuinely smile can be counted on one hand, with fingers to spare. I know you care greatly for her, Master Himuro, so I trust you'll be able to entertain her for the night?"

"… I suppose. By the way… you wouldn't happen to know what she actually… 'likes', do you? Anything that could make her happy? Beyond 'trampling her enemies'?"

"I'm afraid that answer is a little hard to define, but I'm sure you'll figure it out, sir. It's a lot closer than you think." Soroi gives a knowing smile, and taps the tip of his nose with his finger, "Good luck, sir." He walks back to the door, "Lady Satsuki, are you prepared yet?"

The door opens up, and Gentoku's jaw drops.

No longer clad in Junketsu, Satsuki is now wearing a dark blue evening dress, which clings neatly to her sides. Her hair sits in a long braid, hanging over her shoulder. A set of black heels complement the ensemble, as Satsuki sighs contentedly, "I am, Soroi. I trust everything will be in order while we are gone?"

"Of course, Milady." Soroi nods his head, "Young Master Inumuta will be coordinating with the Discipline Squad on the retrieval of the Box. I would bet that we'll have it back by midnight."

Satsuki raises an eyebrow as she walks with her butler, "I recall you once saying you're not a betting man."

"Well, I'm still not, Milady, if that's your concern. But… there is a bet between young Master Sanageyama and young Master Inumuta, really. Master Inumuta bet that we would have it back by nine. I was being a little more… conservative in my estimate."

"Oh? And what did Sanageyama say?"

"That the Riders would- and I'm only quoting for accuracy's sake- ' _kick our asses and take it before ten_ '."

Satsuki clicks her tongue, "And what have they placed on the table?"

Without missing a beat, Soroi responds, "A week in my shoes, atop their normal duties." Satsuki chuckles, "Oh that's an image for the ages."

"I apologize in advance for the quality of the tea, and wish you my deepest sympathies." He nods solemnly, as Satsuki lowers her head, "A shame."

"I feel like they could learn to make their own. If you don't mind me saying, it would certainly give young Master Inumuta a better hobby than whatever he normally does on that contraption of his, and young Master Sanageyama would learn the value of patience."

"I agree on both counts. Himuro, are you coming?"

"Oh… Right away! Sorry about that!" Gentoku turns to chase after the two, when a sudden bump from Satsuki's room interrupts him, "Hm? Must be nothing." He heads off to the car, but inside Satsuki's room…

" _ **You**_ **dare** _ **ignore me, Kiryuin Satsuki? I shall crush you with every fiber in my body! I will devour you! I will rip you limb from limb! How dare you leave me here! Come back this instant and revere me like the divine artifact I am! … Hello? Is anybody there?**_ "

Silence.

" _ **I wish somebody would wash me. This blasted human's sweat is gathering all over. I must reek at this point.**_ "

* * *

"GRAAAGH!" The Closer collides with Sanageyama's shinai, as Ryuko slips underneath his guard and crashes her blade against his back. Uzu growls, before twirling and slashing at her, only for his blade to collide with a rock-hard wall of black fiber.

 **SENKETSU KONGO!**

Ryuko smirks, "What's the matter, Sanageyama? Not used to someone being able to take a hit?"

"Impressive, Matoi! Show me what else you got!"

 **HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE!**

"DON'T FORGET ME!"

 **MILLION HIT!**

The Closer streaks against the Athletic Chairman's back, sending him careening through the air before landing on his feet near Ira.

"Since you cannot handle them, I will step in, Sanageyama." Ira cricks his knuckles, and begins to flex just as Uzu holds up his shinai, "No. This is our duel, handicap or not."

"… If you insist." Ira stands back, arms folded behind him, and he watches with intensity as his classmate rejoins the fight.

* * *

 **KAIZOKU-RESSHA! YAY!**

Build fires off rapid shots down the hallways, knocking heads off of Guardians and blowing holes in their torsos, "Where's the Box, where's the Box?" He halts upon reaching a giant blast door, "… It can't be this easy right? Alright …" He walks over to the gate, "Come on, it's a padlock? Okay, not doing this."

 **KAKUEKI DENSHA! KYUKO DENSHA! KAISOKU DENSHA! KAIZOKU DENSHA!**

The Rider aims the bow right at the door, "Let's go."

 **HASSHA!**

The giant train projection slams right into the blast door, leaving an enormous trail of smoke. As it clears away, Build gawks to see a large scar on the wall, but it is otherwise standing.

"Aw, _come on_! This is ridiculous!" He pouts and squats in front of the door, "Think, think… What would Banjou do? Nope, bad idea. What would Ryuko do? Hmm… She'd probably do the same as Banjou in this scenario, come to think of it. Mako? Forget it. Owner? Well, Owner probably would try to… knock and ask nicely? Worth a shot I guess." He walks over to the blast door, and raps his knuckles against it, "Hello? Faust? Here for a pickup!"

A sudden hissing noise startles the Punctual Rebel, as he backs away, "Woah that worked?"

As the door creaks open, the Rider peeks his head in, seeing an enormous room, with the Box on a pedestal in the center, "… Alright, what's the catch?"

" **Bravo, Sento!** " Blood Stalk drops down from the rafters, clapping and nodding, " **You saw right through it, didn't you?** "

"What was there to see through? Someone had to open the door from the inside; the Box was in the middle of the room… You weren't exactly subtle, Stalk."

" **I guess I've lowered my expectations over the years. I've grown so used to hunting less… shall we say, intellectual prey that I've forgotten what it's like to go against someone with a real brain.** "

"Prey? What, you've been attacking ordinary people?" Build raises the Hassyar, glowering under his mask.

" **You think I'd waste the effort or these abilities on normal humans? No, of course not. I only go after them if they have potential as our experiments. No, what I'm referring to is a… different breed of individuals, is all. Something that can entertain me.** " Stalk fans himself, " **Whoo! We need some AC in this room, it's super stuffy.** "

"What're you talking about?"

" **Can't you feel it? Hey, you see any plug-in fans on your way here? I'd really like to put one in this room, I'm sweating up a storm!** " Stalk drops into a chair at the far end of the room, and picks up his Steam Rifle off the table, " **Anyways, onto business. The Pandora Box. You want it right? Come get it.** " He launches himself off of the chair, over the Box, and opens fire on Build. The Rider rolls to his side, barely dodging the shots and opening fire with the Hassyar.

" **I know all your moves, Sento! You can't beat me!** "

Build rides along a train track, and reaches for more Bottles, "You sure?"

 **NINJA! SOUJIKI! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

Stalk chuckles and separates his weapons, " **Interesting, interesting~ Show me what you got, Sento!** "

* * *

Gentoku watches Satsuki across the dinner table, as she stares mindlessly at the curious dinner in front of her.

"… What exactly am I looking at?"

"Sats, I have absolutely no idea. I think… it's fish? In some kind of weird cream?"

Satsuki raises her head slowly and glowers at Gentoku, "You're telling me that humans can enjoy this?"

"If anyone can eat this with a smile on their face I would hesitate in calling them human." He chuckles and stares down at his similar meal, "… I'd hesitate to call them Earthlings, honestly."

Satsuki turns her gaze back to the table, "What exactly is the purpose of this outing, Himuro?"

Gentoku sips his water, rolling his eyes in the process, "Sats, what part of 'you need a break' don't you get?"

"I am plenty rested. I do not-"

"You don't do anything other than work, eat, and sleep. When was the last time you had real fun, Satsuki?" His smile turns cold.

"If you call this fun I won't call _you_ human."

"... Touché."

"Well, if anything I suppose we could indulge them..." She raises a fork to take a bite, "... Perhaps we should've had something simpler in nature."

Gentoku slams his hands on the table, "Alright, that's it." He stands up, as Satsuki gapes, "What are you doing?"

"We out this bitch." He grabs her hand and pulls her to the door, and as they pass the maître de, he hands the man a stack of bills, "Keep the change!"

"HIMURO! Let me go right now!" Satsuki gawks when she realizes he's not heading to the car, but instead to an alleyway nearby, "Where are you taking me?"

"I don't know!" He pulls her into the alley, "Come on! Let's find out!"

"Himuro!" The Kiryuin heir hisses as she marches after the Vice President, who whoops and hollers, charging through the maze of winding back streets.

"Get back here now!" The President huffs, before stopping behind some bar, the smell of garbage and unknown waste filling her nostrils, "Himuro!"

"Catch me if you can!" Her subordinate's voice trails through the alley, causing the Kamui wearer to roll her eyes, "Why do I even bother?"

The sound of a stray cat causes her to whip her head around, and she briefly sees the shadow of her classmate around the corner. The President charges after him, only to suddenly twist in a puddle of something, and fall forward, rolling down a sudden hill.

Upon arriving at the bottom, Satsuki looks up to see Gentoku standing above her, "Wow. Even after rolling in the dirt, you're somehow still spotless. I'm impressed, Sats. I had to strain myself not to tear this suit."

"And the world suffers all the more for it." She drones as she rises to her feet.

"It looks good, you just don't wanna admit it!" Himuro huffs as he turns his head.

"My mother, who takes the title of 'fashion queen', would annihilate it in a nanosecond." Satsuki's usual frown forms on her face.

"Well, frankly, she can suck my balls!" Her expression gives way to a dropped jaw, as Gentoku raises his chin, "I'm me, and this is what I like. Her opinions don't mean jack shit about what I enjoy."

Satsuki feels like someone shattered a window inside of her soul, ' _What he likes? That's almost exactly what I've said about everything else in my conquest of Japan! I would bare my body for power,_ _but..._ ' she casts her gaze downward again, to her clenched fist.

' _... what am I willing to sacrifice for what I_ enjoy _?_ '

Gentoku grabs her wrists again, "So, wanna see what we can see?"

"No-" Her response is cut short, as the Vice President hurls her over his shoulder, and kicks at an abandoned skateboard, riding it down the hill, "WHOO HOO!"

* * *

 **READY, GO!** " _ **READY, GO!**_ "

"Right now I've got the feeling… there's no way we can lose!" Cross-Z roars as he and Ryuko stand on both sides of the exhausted Chairman.

 **DRACONIC FINISH!** " _ **SEN-I FINISH!**_ "

The two leap up, aiming their kicks at Sanageyama. The Wild Monkey summons two shinai, using one to block each kick, "SHIT!"

The Rider and the Kamui user snarl, pushing more and more force into the attack, before knocking Sanageyama to the side, as he rolls into his normal uniform, "Man, that was close."

"If you wasted any more power, your uniform would've been destroyed, Sanageyama! Be more cautious." Gamagoori snarls at his companion, before turning back to the two rebels, "For your actions against Lady Satsuki, you both will be punished here and-"

Sanageyama throws up his shinai, "It's alright Ira. Let them help Kiryu out." He stabs the shinai into the ground, "If they can't take the Pandora Box back at this point, then we intervene." Uzu smiles at them, "You two work pretty well together. But next time I want a one-on-one. With each of you. And then we'll see who's stronger."

Ryuko smirks, "We'll be ready and waiting, you smug-face bastard!"

Cross-Z picks up the Closer and Braver, "Yeah, we'll show you what for!"

The two nod at each other and run inside the facility, as Uzu collapses to his knees, "OHGODHELP!"

* * *

Cross-Z slides along the floor, and turns his head, "There! SENTO!" He dashes into the safe room, slamming his shield into Stalk, "Get away from him!"

 **BRAVE FLAME!**

The Faust hunter is knocked onto his belly, " **Now the peanut gallery's shown up.** "

"We heard that you smug prick!" " _ **Ryuko, don't let him get to you, we have to focus on getting the Pandora Box.**_ " Ryuko casts a long gaze at the object in the center of the room, "Alright."

Build, now in Rabbit-Tank again, rolls to their side, "Ryuko, get the Box. Banjou and I can take him."

"Why me? I wanna put a good hit on him!" Ryuko flips the Scissor Blade, glaring at Stalk.

"Just do it! Use Shippu and get out of here!" Sento shakes her, "I've got a plan, and only Banjou and I can pull it off!"

" **Hmm? Now I'm interested.** "

 **GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up."

 **GORILLA-MOND! YAY!**

The Shining Destroyer charges forward, slamming his fist into Stalk's blade, and repeats the action over and over, until Banjou gets the clue and closes in, adding his own burning punches to the mix, pushing Stalk to the back of the room, as Ryuko grabs the Box and shifts forms, hurtling to the outside.

" **Well, now you've got the Pandora Box. Now what're you gonna do about me?** "

 **SPECIAL TUNE! HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE! MEGA SLASH!**

"This!" Cross-Z swings the Closer, the blade sending out a massive wave of chains that tie down his foe.

" **What?** "

Build raises some Bottles, " _Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ "

 **OCTOPUS! LIGHT! BEST MATCH!**

As the lever is cranked, a magenta body forms in the front of the Ride Builder, bearing a cephalopod design, and a light yellow body forms in the back of the Ride Builder, showing an electric bulb design.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

 **INZAUMA TECHNICIAN! OCTOPUS-LIGHT! YAY!**

Build flicks his hands, as the tentacles dangling off of his shoulder armor twist and squirm, while his left arm sparks with electricity.

" **Oh poop.** "

The tentacles lash out, coiling around Stalk, before slamming him into the ceiling, then the floor, then they pull him into Cross-Z's clothesline attack, " **Gah! My nose!** "

"You're gonna hurt a lot more than that!" Cross-Z readies a gut punch just as the tentacles retract, launching Blood Stalk right at the Lightning Technician, who rears back his left hand. Build delivers a powerful, sparking haymaker, which hammers the villain into the earth, "Gotcha!" The two Riders jump back as the Faust general rises from the rubble.

" **Okay, you made your point. I can't predict everything, yadda yadda. Can I get the Box back?** " Stalk recoils when he notices both Riders cranking their Drivers, " **Oh, Mama Mia.** "

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH FINISH! YAY!**

Build turns his right shoulder to Stalk, and the large octopus head on it squirts out a large ball of ink, which hovers over Stalk, and he closes in with a left-handed uppercut, "EAT THIS!"

 **DRACONIC FINISH!**

As Stalk is launched up, he notices Cross-Z being hurled at him by the dragon fire, and then all he sees is boot print.

Cross-Z huffs as he lands, looking at the hole in the wall where Stalk landed, "Think we got him?"

"Pretty sure." They both extract their gadgets, sighing in relief as their transformations end.

"Pretty cool combo attack, wouldn't you say?" Banjou flexes his arm muscle as Sento flicks his forehead, "Only because my attack was so obvious even a muscle-head like you could read it."

"Oi! I ain't a muscle-head!" The boxer jabs at Sento's shoulder, "I could've gotten it if you wanted to do something smarter!"

"What could I have done that you would've understood?"

"Uh…"

As Stalk pulls himself from the rubble, he groans and dusts himself off, " **I swear if Ragyo hears I got my ass whooped by a kid in an octopus costume I will never hear the end of it. But I suppose I can't be perfect right now.** " He stretches, bones popping back into place, " **Ah, that's better…** " His whole body stiffens, and he lurches forward, " **Why… what're you doing? It hurts so much…** " Just as suddenly, he stands back up, " **Shut up. You talk too much.** "

Stalk rubs his back, " **May as well head home… And finish Project Build.** " He waves his Transteam Gun, leaving only the echoes of his laughter behind.

* * *

"HIMURO PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" Gentoku turns the board, until it skids against the ground, allowing him to step off of it slowly, "That was fun, right?"

"You held me over your shoulder as you skateboarded down an occupied roadway! We almost got ran over!" Satsuki slams her fist into the small of her subordinate's back.

"But we didn't, did we?" He sets her down with a chuckle, "Now, why don't you just try to relax?" He looks around, "Uh… Not to make you panic, but… where _are_ we?"

"This looks to be the One-Star level. Not sure where exactly." Satsuki glowers at Gentoku again, "Now we're lost, and it's your fault."

"My fault? Well, actually…"

Kiryuin huffs and marches down the sidewalk, "You've wasted enough time as is, Himuro. We need to get back to the Student Council chambers, and get a report on the Pandora Box."

Gentoku shrugs and pulls Satsuki aside, "Ease up, would ya? We already talked about how it was gonna go down."

At that moment, someone slams into the two, bowling both of them over, "Hey!"

Satsuki glares at him, before gaping at what's in his hands, "My bag?"

Gentoku stands up, "Well, time for a workout." He charges after the thief, quickly catching up and tackling the man, before climbing atop the thief. He raises his fist high and slams it once into the crook's nose before standing up. The man's completely unconscious.

Gentoku cricks his back, "Wow, I haven't ran that hard in a while. Need to hit up the track team and ask them to give me some training."

"What the hell was that, Himuro?" Satsuki stomps over to his side, and steps over the crook to retrieve her bag, "You truly would do something so foolish over material possessions?"

"Well, it's _your_ bag, Sats." He grins sheepishly before his gaze rises over her shoulder, "Ooh! Pizza!"

She turns to see a large, neon sign displaying a slice of pizza over a cheap sign, The entire building looked secondhand in design, with cheap windows and a shoddy paint job, "We are not going in there." A loud growl takes both of their attentions to her navel.

"Well, your stomach says otherwise."

She grumbles as they make their way into the restaurant, before a lanky, poorly-shaven teenager calls from the front counter, "Welcome to Bubba's! What'll you be having?"

Satsuki glares at Himuro, "You want to catch some disease, Himuro?"

"… Yeah, we're gonna take a deluxe, large."

"Alright, it'll be about… ooh, five minutes, alright?" Gentoku nods, "And some sodas. That's all." The cashier taps some keys, "Okay, your total's gonna be… twelve dollarks." Gentoku hands the man a 20, "Keep the change."

* * *

"We got the real Pandora Box!" Sento dances around the basement lab, holding the eldritch cube in his hands, "It's so beautiful! Oh, look at that circuit design! What kind of power source does it have? I can't wait to find out!"

"Hey, cool it, cool it!" Barazo yanks the Box from Sento's hands, "Take it easy with this thing, okay? It kinda scares me."

Misora looks around, "Where's Papa?"

Mako waves her hands, "He's still out. Said he wouldn't be too long."

At that moment, Soichi walks down the stairs, "Oh! You got the Pandora Box back! Yippee! And look!" He raises a bag, "I got us a cake!"

Sukuyo giggles, "I'll get some croquettes started. Tonight's a night for celebration~"

"What about Nonon- _san_?" Sento looks around, a mild pout on his face, eyes darting about the room.

"She said she had family business."

Sento shrugs, "… Odd, but alright. Anyways, let's enjoy ourselves!"

* * *

"Satsuki."

"Hm?"

"Please, _please_ do not tell me you are about to have _water_ with a pizza."

Satsuki turns from the soda machine, "You expect me to down this artificial muck?"

"Yes! That's the entire point! It's good!"

The Kiryuin heir glares at the machine, "You're impossible, Himuro."

Gentoku's phone suddenly goes off. The Vice President draws it from his pocket, "Hello?"

Satsuki pauses, tuning her ears when Inumuta's voice faintly trails through the machine.

"That's good enough. Let them have it for now. We can always reclaim it at a later time. Get some rest, we can talk in the morning." He hangs up, "That was Inumuta. The Kamen Riders got the Box, as expected."

"As expected? You sound as if you planned this, Himuro."

"No. I just made the right estimates. The Kamen Riders, along with Matoi Ryuko, are not to be taken lightly. The only way we could hope to have taken it back would be to have all of the Elite Four, and yourself, attacking them at once. Otherwise I think they would come up with some bold, insane strategy on the spot."

Satsuki stops, "… Himuro, why did you never accept my offer for a Goku Uniform?"

"Hm? That? I dunno… I suppose that no matter what, I never would've felt… _comfortable_ in one of those. That power… it's not what I want. I don't like the feeling that Life Fibers give me. Maybe I'm psychic or something. Maybe it's Maybeline. I dunno."

The President snorts, "Is that your best answer? A vague fear and a cheap reference?"

"Yeparoo." Gentoku sips his soda, and looks over to the coutner, "Hey, buddy? How much longer?"

"Got it right here, sir!" The twig-man holds up a box, "Nice and hot for ya!"

Gentoku walks over and takes the box from him, "Thank you sir." He marches back over to the table he and Satsuki occupy, only to gawk when he notices a dark liquid, fizzling in her cup.

"Satsuki, is that Pepsi?"

"… It's not bad, really." She shoots a smug grin at him before taking another sip.

Gentoku sets down the pizza and flips open the box, steam wafting from it, "Whoo, not bad, not bad at all!"

"… That looks like a health hazard." Satsuki's eyebrow twitches as Gentoku raises a slice, "That's the best part, Sats!" He takes a hefty bite, "Mm~ Just the right amount of cheese!"

Satsuki takes a slice, slowly picking it up, "… You truly enjoy this?"

"If you don't I will demand a refund right now."

"Unnecessary." She digs her teeth in, as Gentoku watches, an amused smirk on his face.

"Well? How is it, Ms. High and Mighty?"

She chews, slowly, before swallowing, "… Very messy." He groans and leans back into his chair, "… But good."

Gentoku sits up and looks her in the face, "Eh?"

"I said it was good." She focuses her gaze on her subordinate, "Don't get yourself so riled up, Himuro." The serious expression breaks into an honest, simple smile.

And just like that, Himuro Gentoku fell in love all over again.

* * *

"Cake for everyone!" Banjou passes a slice to Mataro, "Don't spill any of that, it's chocolate! Guts could get sick!"

"Gotcha, _Aniki_!" The delinquent smiles and moves over to the table, passing a croquette to the aforementioned pug to keep it satiated.

Sento takes a croquette, "Hmm… Hey, Owner?"

"Yeah?" Isurugi looks over his shoulder, his mouth full of croquette, "What is it?"

"Where were you tonight?"

"Oh, just at my part-time. You know, that restaurant on the west side of the One-Star section!"

Sento looks at his shoes, "… Yeah, I know."

"Something wrong, Sento?" Soichi leans in, making Sento jump back, "Oh, nothing! It's just… I kinda miss seeing you whenever I walked in after a mission…" He sniffles briefly, "I think I'm gonna hit the hay now…"

* * *

All that's left is an empty box, and two teenagers with full stomachs. Gentoku groans, "Oh, that hit the spot!"

"Indeed. I suppose that it's understandable why common folk would be so addicted to food like this…" Satsuki murmurs, wiping her hands off, "If we're quite done here, can we please head home? I think I'm done for the night."

"Satsuki, this is exactly where the fun begins!" Gentoku stands up and taps her on the head, "Tag!"

"What- you… HIMURO!" She stands up and charges out the door.

She dashes down the street, as the Vice President giggles and shrieks in joy, ducking and dodging various night walkers, "Come on, little lady! Catch me if you can!"

"I'll catch you, then I'll beat you black and blue!" Despite her best attempts, a laugh bubbles from a place Satsuki long thought dead, escaping into the cool night air.

Gentoku ducks into an alleyway, coming to rest at a dead end wall, "God I wish I could hear that laugh more…"

"So do I~" He freezes, and slowly turns his head up, "Oh shit."

* * *

As the Nascita crew and the Mankanshoku family turn in their futons, a figure hoists a bag over his shoulder, slowly rising up the stairs. He makes not a single sound, slowly cranking the door open, trying to not jingle the bell atop it. He finally closes the door, and breathes a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness."

 _ **CLICK!**_

The sound of a firearm readying causes him to raise his hands slowly, "… Well, you finally caught me, eh?"

"Turn. Around." Sento's eyes are blank, and cold.

"Why? We both know what's gonna happen if I do. It won't change anything-"

 _ **BLAM!**_

A single shot sizzles by the thief's foot, "I SAID TURN AROUND!"

A long sigh follows, "I didn't wanna do this, Sento…" As he complies, a breath hitches in Kiryu's throat.

"Yo." Isurugi Soichi holds the bag up, "Is it too much of a stretch to say I'm just going for a late night walk?"

* * *

"Himuro? Himuro, where'd you go?" Satsuki wanders down the alleyway, "He couldn't have gotten that far, could he? Himuro, you better not be hiding in the trash. I won't let Soroi bring you home if you're gonna stink up the car!" She rounds a corner, "A wall? I could've sworn he went this way-" A giggle interrupts her thoughts.

"Well, well, isn't this a neat little surprise~" Gentoku chokes as the dainty, painted fingernails dig into the skin of his throat, "I wasn't expecting you to skip work like this, Satsuki~"

"Harime Nui…"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN~ Two cliffhangers for the price of one!**

 **For an explanation, I was intending on giving Satsuki and Gentoku some time to flesh things out, give you geniuses some understanding as to how their relationship works. I didn't want anyone making 'notice-me-senpai' memes about Gentoku, but at the same time I'm not gonna have them just jump each other's bones.**

 **Wouldn't that be an interesting chapter to write…**

 **And now we're onto the juicy stuff. I've been waiting a long, long time to write this next chapter, so I hope to keep you guys on the edge of your seats.**

 **Until then, any comments? Complaints? Compliments? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**


	18. Sorairo Days

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 18: Sorairo Days**

"Owner. Put. The Bag. Down." The Crusher's barrel twitches and shakes in the trembling hand of its maker.

Isurugi Soichi sets down the bag, "I'm impressed you managed to figure it out so quickly, Sento. How'd you figure it out?"

Sento's eyes dart around, trying to look anywhere but into Soichi's, "You left… a lot of clues."

"Oh? I thought I covered my tracks pretty well."

"Stalk always knew everything I could do, before he ever saw it in battle. It was only when I discovered something without you knowing that I got the drop on him."

"That can't be all, kid. Come on, that's a bit of a stretch, isn't it?" Soichi scoffs, squatting down on the park bench nearby, "Entertain me a little more."

"That book he always had." Soichi stiffens at that, "It was your Bible. The exact same cover and old markings on the spine."

Soichi pulls out the holy text from his jacket, "That obvious, huh? Never thought anyone would pay attention to that…"

"And I got a call a few days ago, from Nabeshima. He recovered his memories, and said that you were the one who made him kidnap Banjou."

Soichi sets the Bible down, and starts applauding, " _Bravo_ , Sento! _Bravo_! You've cracked the case! Now, I suppose you were waiting for this moment?" He pulls something out of his jacket, and Sento's heart drops to the concrete.

The Transteam Gun, and the Lost Cobra Bottle.

 **COBRA!**

As the heavy rock tune fills the air, Sento falls to his knees, "No, no, no…"

Soichi presses the barrel to his temple, " _Jouketsu._ "

 **MIST MATCH!**

Steam covers the café owner's body, while lights begin flashing from within.

 **COBRA! C-C-COBRA! FIRE!**

A burst of fireworks dispels the steam, revealing the Faust strategist, "I'm Blood Stalk." He clears his throat, " **Perhaps you prefer this voice?** "

Sento's twitching hand grips his Build Driver, "You lied to us… all this time, you lied to us!"

" **If it changes anything, I actually did feel pretty bad about it. You really grew on me, Sento.** " Stalk shrugs and impales the Steam Blade in the earth, " **So now what?** "

 **OCTOPUS! LIGHT! BEST MATCH!**

As Sento cranks the Driver, Stalk backs away, " **Oh, now you're trying to show up your old man? Bold move, kid. But now I know all your tricks. Nothing you can do against me!** "

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"SHUT UP! HENSHIN!"

 **OCTOPUS-LIGHT! YAY!**

Stalk shoots out his wrist whip, which Build catches in his own tendrils, and uses that to yank Stalk closer, and begins wailing on him with his electric hand, "I'm gonna stop you! I'll make sure you can't hurt anyone else!"

" **I've heard enough.** "

 **STEAM BREAK! COBRA!**

The conjured beast launches Build back, dispelling his transformation and sending his Bottles rolling on the ground, including several Empty Bottles. Stalk picks up Octopus and Light, loading them into his bag, " **If that's all you have, then I'm done here. Ciao~** "

Sento pulls himself off the ground, clawing at the pavement, "He really is… He really is Stalk…" The genius slumps into the ground, faint sobbing rising through the street.

* * *

"Satsuki, I know he's a real cutie and all, but these rats in human clothing take top priority, you know?" Gentoku squirms in the deceptively thin grip of the Grand Couturier, as the Student Council President keeps trying to grip for a blade that isn't there.

"Harime Nui, release Himuro this instant!" Satsuki's eyes dart back and forth between the REVOCS artist and her subordinate.

A giggle is all she gets for her efforts, "I've never heard you sound so _desperate_ , Satsuki~ You must really like this guy." She pulls him close, "He isn't that bad looking, so I can sort of get where you're coming from~ But really, why aren't you putting your best foot forward in killing off Faust? They defiled my sacred shrine, you know? That means that _**they have to die, Satsuki~ So why're you here instead of cutting that snake's head off?**_ " The Couturier blinks, before putting her free hand over her mouth, "Oops, I didn't mean to get all angry like that~ I'm sorry, it's just that they got me a bit worked up, see?"

Satsuki shudders. Harime Nui _never_ sounded that angry before. Not even when her eye was removed. ' _The difference is that back then, she managed to get revenge immediately. This… This is different. She's never been denied anything before, she's never been humiliated before. I have no idea what she's going to do._ '

Nui drapes her free hand over Gentoku's head, running her fingers through his hair and over his cheeks, "Golly, Sats~ You gotta say something, because he really can't!"

"Grk… Hragh!" Gentoku sputters and coughs, writhing in Nui's grip.

"Oh? What is it boy? An excuse? I hope it's better than your suit." She pulls him in close, her grip relaxing only in the faintest sense.

 _ **CLICK!**_

The sound of a hammer cocking back makes her eye dart down to a silver barrel, "Fuck your fashion sense."

 _ **BLAM!**_

The shot rocks Nui back, and her grip relaxes on Gentoku, allowing him to fall to the concrete. He rolls back, landing at Satsuki's side.

"Himuro, what is-" Satsuki's question dies in her throat once she sees the Desert Eagle in his hand.

"… Why did you have that?"

"A hunch." Himuro aims it at Nui, "And as for you, you've violated the rules we've set up. Leave. Now."

"Hey, that's not fair! I'm here on official business, y'know! If those pigs in human clothing took that weird Box, then I need to make sure they're all punished! So that begs the question…" She raises the purple Scissor Blade, "Why haven't you punished them yet? Why're you out here, parading around when it's missing?"

Himuro rolls his eyes, "Tell me, Harime Nui, what does Satsuki look like?"

Nui blinks, and Satsuki's jaw gapes, ' _Uh-oh._ '

"What?"

Gentoku pulls the hammer back on the Eagle, "What country are you from?"

Nui tilts her head, " _What?_ "

Gentoku reaches down and tosses a bag of trash at her, " _What_ ain't a country I ever heard of! They speak Japanese in _What_?"

Satsuki rubs the bridge of her nose, ' _This isn't happening, this isn't happening…_ '

Now Nui's completely perplexed, "What?"

"JAPANESE, MOTHERFUCKER! DO YOU SPEAK IT?"

"… Yes?"

Gentoku tosses his hands up, "Then you know what I'm saying?"

"YES!" Now Nui's more aggravated than confused.

"THEN DESCRIBE WHAT KIRYUIN SATSUKI LOOKS LIKE!"

And back to confusion, "… What?"

Gentoku raises his Eagle, "Say ' _what_ ' again, say ' _what_ ' again! I dare you! I _double_ dare you motherfucker! Say ' _what_ ' one more god damn time!"

Nui looks at Satsuki, "She's tall, and has long… hair…"

Gentoku's expression has lost any resemblance to sanity, as he stares with an unnatural anger, "Go on!"

"Big eyebrows!"

Satsuki double-takes, ' _Wait, they are?_ '

"Does she look like a bitch?" The question is delivered so quickly that both of the other occupants of the alley turn their heads so fast, Himuro almost thought he heard bones cracking.

"… What?"

 _ **BLAM!**_

The impact hits Nui right in the shoulder, with a large, open wound, "I said! Does! She! Look! Like! A! Bitch?"

Nui grips the wound, "… No?" ' _How does it hurt? It's healing nicely, but why does it sting?_ '

"Then why're you treating her like one, huh?"

Both of the women are completely taken aback by Gentoku's words at this point, with Nui trying to maintain her composure, and Satsuki left unable to collect herself at all. The Couturier taps her chin, ignoring the healing wound, "Is that what you call this?"

"Yes it is! You're acting like she's a little bitch! You're making her look like a little bitch! But if she was such a bitch, do you think she would've been able to destroy all the Faust hideouts?"

The REVOCS assassin giggles, "No, I guess not~ Now that you put it that way, it kinda makes sense, Gen- _chan_ ~"

"Do you read the Bible often?" He cocks an eyebrow at her, pacing back and forth arrogantly.

"Nah, I don't like boring stuff like that~"

"There is… a passage I am extremely fond of. Ezekiel 25:17? ' _The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who in the name of charity and goodwill shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is_ _truly_ _his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with_ _great_ _vengeance and_ _furious anger_ _those who attempt to_ _poison_ _and_ _destroy_ _my brothers! And you will_ _know_ _my name is_ _the_ Lord _... when I lay my vengeance upon thee!_ '"

 _ **BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**_

Bullets slam into Nui's body, knocking her off the brick wall and down into whatever might lie behind it.

 _ **WHUNK!**_

"Himuro! What're you-"

"Hehehehehe~" Nui's incessant giggling returns to the fray as she leaps back up onto the wall, "I didn't really get it, but that was kinda fun, Gen- _chan_! Well, since you guys have this under control, I'm gonna go now~ Send me pictures of that box, okay? I need new ideas for my next lineup!" The Couturier hops away, bouncing over rooftops with cartoon sound effects.

Satsuki walks over to her Vice President, "Himuro! What the hell was that?"

"' _Pulp Fiction._ '"

She gapes, "You quoted… a movie? To the Grand Couturier?"

"Yep."

"You could've gotten killed if she became bored of your routine."

"Nobody can get bored of Samuel L Jackson."

"… You're insufferable."

"And you're the one who lets me stick around." He jabs her shoulder, holstering the gun.

"I should reconsider that…"

* * *

Nanba Heavy Industries main building, President Nanba's office.

Stalk plops the Pandora Box down on the table, " **Job's done,** _ **boss**_ **.** " Steam bursts from his body, revealing Soichi, sighing and stretching his back, "All twenty Fullbottles, the green Pandora Panels, and the Box itself. I'd say we got everything we wanted."

President Nanba laughs aloud, "Most excellent, Isurugi! Project Build has come to its conclusion. Now, what of Project Sclash?"

The double agent shrugs, "I made sure Sento knows about the project. Now all that's left is for him to put the pieces together. I'm sure his hero complex will mean he'll want a way to fight us, and if all he has is Project Sclash, well… Slippery slope and all." He pantomimes a steep drop, whistling as his hand descends to the carpet.

Nanba shakes his head, "With Project Sclash we'll be able to exceed the power of Goku Uniforms by a fair margin. Once it is completed we can finally accomplish our goal of destroying REVOCS, and be the sole supplier of superpowers in the world. We can sell these Drivers off at the highest bidder, while we spend time getting ready with the real surprise." He pats the Pandora Box, "With this, we can create weapons greater than nuclear arsenals! With this, we can create a true Nanba Empire!"

"Spooky…" Soichi rolls his eyes, before he picks up one Panel and starts flipping it, "I wonder…" He lifts up a couple Bottles, "If Sclash works out, what good are these Bottles?" He plugs Rabbit and Tank in, "You mind if I take the Bottles off your hands once we-"

 **MISMATCH~**

" _Scusami?_ " Soichi's eyes bulge out as the Bottles all begin chanting **Mismatch~** and popping out small flags with the Build logo atop them.

"Oh that little _coniglio_ …" Isurugi laughs aloud as the Bottles keep repeating **Mismatch** , while Nanba looks about in open confusion.

"Sir, I have the quarterly-" Utsumi's jaw drops as he looks upon the madman laughing and his boss scratching his head, before wisely closing the door.

* * *

Sento and Banjou are looking at the pile of Bottles on the table.

"You're saying the Owner is Stalk… and you gave him fakes, huh?"

"… Yes. I got the idea when they gave us a fake Box." Sento shakes his head, "Anyways, we don't have much time before O- … _Stalk_ comes back and tries to reclaim the Bottles."

"So what're we gonna do?" Ryuko leans in, "Why can't we just rush him?"

"He has a better mastery of the Transteam System, he knows all of our techniques, and he likely has a plan of attack already in place. That's why… we're going to create something new to fight him!" Sento raises a pitch-black Empty Bottle, covered in the digital designs of the Pandora Box.

"What's that?"

"It's an Empty Fullbottle. When I tossed out the fake Octopus and Light Bottles, I threw out some Empty Bottles for good measure. But for some reason, this empty Bottle used its essence draining technology, and it looks like it took in some of the Pandora Box's essence."

"Cool!" Mako leans in close, "So what's it do?"

"At the moment? Absolutely nothing." Sento flips it in the air, catching it on his finger, "Which is why we need to turn it into a power-up item!"

"Power-up item?" The rest of the basement repeats in synch.

"Yep. Now, Banjou!" Sento points to his fellow Rider.

"Huh? Me?" The boxer points to himself, as Ryuko smacks his head, "Who else, dumbass?"

"You're going to use your talents at Best Match finding, and you're going to find out exactly what essences will work best with this Bottle!" Sento plugs it into a machine, then points to two smaller input zones, "Go ahead. We've got ten Best Matches to go through."

Banjou nods and as he moves to pick up some Bottles, Sento yanks Ryuko and Mako behind a nearby riot shield.

"Why do you have this?"

"Old Guardian scrap. Figured I'd need it for Pandora Box testing."

"… What kind of tests were you going to do on the Pandora Box, anyways?" Ryuko casts a suspicious look to her comrade.

"That's a question for another time." Sento pulls out a pen and paper, "Banjou, start now!"

The fugitive plugs in Panda and Rocket, watching as the essences slide through the tubing before meeting in the middle with the new Bottle.

"It's glowing! It's really bright! It looks super cool-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

As Banjou slides across the ground, covered in ash, Sento tuts and scribbles, "Rocket-Panda's no good."

* * *

"What is the status of the Pandora Box?" Satsuki looks at Inumuta, a relaxed smile on her face.

"I… I think it's better if I just show you the footage."

The screen displays the camera feed right on the street outside of Nascita, "I got this a couple hours ago."

It shows Kiryu Sento sitting outside of the café, hiding behind a tree, "Kiryu emerged some time after their celebration ended, and remains there for a good two hours. I'll just speed up to the interesting part." Inumuta taps a key, speeding the footage up, until it shows a figure slowly emerging from inside the café, with a large bag on his shoulder.

As Satsuki and Gentoku watch the footage, their smiles fade away.

"Isurugi Soichi is… Blood Stalk?"

"And now he has the Pandora Box again, along with what appears to be the Fullbottles."

"This is worse than I ever thought…"

* * *

Banjou, covered in burns and scratches, lifts up Rabbit and Tank, "The last Best Match…"

As the Bottles slide in, Banjou ducks away, hiding as best he can as their essence slides into the black Bottle. The black Bottle glows briefly, and a soft, pleasant humming noise emits from it.

"IT WORKED!" Sento barges past Banjou, shoving him to the floor, "My new power-up item!"

"Your new power-up?" Banjou sits up, "Wasn't I the one who figured it out?"

Sento flicks his forehead, "You're the side character. You don't need anything special."

He walks over to his workbench, and pulls some metal parts over, adjusting them into a shell around the Bottle, "Gotta form a proper system to maintain this Bottle…"

* * *

Gentoku walks into the private call room, phone in hand, "Isurugi? It's Himuro. You have the Box?"

" _Yep. But no Bottles. Turns out, Sento pulled a fast one on me._ "

"… What?"

" _Give the guy credit. I never saw it coming. Apparently he also saw through my gimmicks a while ago, too. He just was waiting for the proof._ "

A long, deep sigh, "Contain the situation, Isurugi. Harime Nui just dropped by, and she's not happy about us. If she finds out you stole the Box right back, she could just lose her patience and go off on Kiryu for the 'crime' of losing the Box to you. And then we'll be out of options for Project Sclash."

A 'harrumph' from the phone, " _So cold. Fine, I'll give them a chance to earn it back. If Sento shows the necessary progress, then he gets it back. If not, then I'll kill him myself, and hand over the data to Nanba, let his boys figure it out. It'll take longer that way, but at least then we won't have to run the risk of our asset being held hostage by Nui. I don't know if Mental Refitting could make a Rider fight us, but we don't want to chance it._ "

* * *

Sento's phone suddenly rings, making everyone in the lab jump. Sento stops and reaches over, picking it up, "Hello?"

" _Yo~_ " Soichi's voice echoes from the phone, smug and unaffected.

" _That was a good trick with those fake Bottles. But we both know I need the real ones, right?_ "

"You're not getting them." Sento's tone is cold, and mechanical.

" _Don't be like that, Sento! Come on, just let me have them and we'll call it a day, okay? Where do you wanna meet?_ "

"… Where it all started." He hangs up the phone and slams it against the counter.

 _ **DING!**_

The purifier machine beeps, and the door opens, revealing a shape inside…

* * *

Gentoku's tapping his boot, "Come on, pick up, pick up!"

" _Hello?_ " President Nanba's voice comes through the phone, rusted yet jovial.

"It's me, President."

" _Gentoku! So nice to get a call from you! How've you been?_ "

"Nanba, I would _love_ to exchange pleasantries later, but right now I have an enormous request of you. Tell me, how goes the Stain Protocol?"

" _Getting to that point are we? I heard that_ les Mariées Perdues _were becoming active, but I wasn't aware you were going to be that desperate._ "

"Harime Nui just dropped by, threatened to deal with Faust herself. If she gets her hands on even one Faust member, we'll end up sinking."

" _Worry not, the Stain Protocol is almost ready. I also went to the trouble of preparing the Lint Catcher Protocol._ "

"… That's quite the proposition. I take it she responded positively?"

" _Of course she did. She is, after all, a naïve child. Give her just enough attention, a few toys, and then when she's down, show her exactly what she wants. She's eating out of my hands._ "

"Good. Also, how goes the progress on the location of Dr. Mogami?"

" _There's both good and bad news with that. On the one hand, we've come closer than ever to finding him. On the other hand, we're positive he's almost completed Enigma, and that's the only reason why we're finding him._ "

"… Well, shit."

* * *

An empty alleyway in the docks. The rain continues on, pouring relentlessly and filling every gap it can.

Soichi struts down the path, umbrella in one hand, and the Pandora Box and its green Panels in the other, "Hmm-hmm, hmm-hm-hm-hmm…"

He stops when he sees Sento, glaring at him at the other end. The Faust strategist sighs, "Well, this is what you wanted, right? Where I found you?" He plants the Pandora Box down, "Right here?"

Sento looks at his 'birthplace', before returning his hateful stare to the café owner, "No more games."

Two umbrellas hit the earth.

A belt slides over a waist.

A pistol is lifted into view.

The Rabbit and the Tank become one.

The Cobra dances to its private, dark melody.

"Henshin."

" _Jouketsu._ "

Build and Stalk stare, then charge. Build makes the first attack, bringing his fist down on Stalk, who strikes at the Rider's elbow, then follows with a jab to his ribs, then his kidneys, followed by a boot to the thigh.

Build stumbles back, and just before Stalk can follow up with another attack, the Fullmetal Moonsault leaps back with the Rabbit boot, coming into a warehouse. Stalk slides on the floor, expertly driving himself right to Build's landing spot, jus tin time to deliver a donkey-kick to the hero. As Build tumbles back, he raises the Drill Crusher, pulling out a magenta Bottle.

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH BREAK!**

Tentacles leap from the cross guard of the Crusher, pulling Stalk in closer to the drill bit. The blade pierces into him, sparks flying from the impact, before he's launched away by the mounting pressure.

"You've really grown in the past six months, huh?" The voice of Isurugi Soichi causes Build to stop in his tracks.

* * *

" _You've got to Be the One to stop the Smash. Use those Bottles for good."_

" _You mean a lot to me, kid."_

" _Oi, don't talk about my coffee like that!"_

 _"Welcome home."_

* * *

The Kamen Rider drops to his knees, transformation dispelling, "Why… Why'd you do this?"

"Hm?" Stalk tilts his head, as if he was genuinely unaware.

"I _worshipped_ you!" Sento's head flips up at Stalk, "YOU WERE EVERYTHING I WANTED TO BE! And now… How could I beat you?"

Stalk stares blankly, before raising the Transteam Gun, "We're done here."

 _ **CLANG!**_

The Scissor Blade clangs against the Gun before embedding itself into the wall, as Ryuko and Banjou glare at the Faust leader.

"If he can't fight you…"

" _ **Then we will!**_ "

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON! ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YAY! KAMUI SENKETSU!**

Stalk rolls his neck, before summoning his wrist whip, which impales Ryuko's stomach, causing her to drop to the ground instantly, veins pulsing purple.

"Ryuko!" Cross-Z raises the Closer, "WHY YOU!" He swings, knocking the Steam Blade from Stalk's hand, then swings a second time, striking the Hunter in the gut, before booting him down and crawling on top. The Burning Dragon starts wailing on Stalk, "I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOU YOU FRAMING ME! I'M PISSED OFF YOU LIED TO MISORA AND SENTO! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

" **Fascinating.** "

 **COBRA! STEAM BREAK! COBRA!**

The enormous cobra construct knocks Cross-Z off of his foe, and dispelling his transformation, " **You get it now, kids? You never stood a chance in hell. You wanna know the real reason why all of this happened? It's all because of Misora.** "

"Misora?"

" **Her power to purify Bottles. When she learned that Faust was using them for 'evil', she couldn't purify Bottles anymore.** " Everyone's faces turn pale as the implications set in.

" **So what do we do? Well, I 'remove' her from Faust, attach her to a 'hero',** " He points to Sento, " **Give him a few 'sidekicks',** " Then he points to the other two, " **And** _ **voila**_ **! Bottles are purified left and right! So do you get it now? All three of you… were just actors on my stage, playing the part of 'heroes of justice'.** "

Banjou gapes, then turns his head down to the Cross-Z Dragon, sparking and whining.

" _ **You… used us? All of us?**_ " The Kamui's eye widens in awe, then fills with remorse and pain.

" **Not gonna lie, you were a bit of a wild card. It all worked out in the end, you know?** "

The three sit in silence, slowly absorbing the information.

"This is terrible." The other heroes turn their heads to Sento, noting his unusual calm.

"To think you were using us like this."

He rises to his feet slowly, "It doesn't matter if we're your fake heroes. The justice we believe in… The people we saved… The monsters we fought… Those are real!" He reaches into his jacket, "We'll stand by them… And beat you!" He holds up a single object proudly.

A large, bulky soda can, covered in wires, lighting bolt decals, and lights. On the front are icons resembling Build's Rabbit-Tank eyepieces, but slightly altered. Below them is a bubble with three words.

Rabbit-Tank Sparkling.

" **Hm?** "

The Kamen Rider shakes the hefty can, the sound of carbonization and charged energy building within it. He reaches with his free hand, cracking open the top, and making it extend plugs out of the bottom. The genius raises it high in the air, before slamming it into the Driver.

 **RABBIT-TANK SPARKLING!**

As he cranks the lever, an entirely new design of Snap Ride Builder forms. This one has extensions in the shape of the Build icon, and extra carbonization containers on the sides of the hollow armor molds. The essence goes through the carbonization containers, bubbling and bursting before jumping into the mold, forming new, odd armor shapes.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Sento extends his arms out parallel to the ground, before taking his usual fighting stance, "… Henshin!"

 **SHUWATTO HAJIKERU! RABBIT-TANK SPARKLING! YAY-YAY!**

Now, Build is covered in armor resembling the Rabbit-Tank armor, but is covered in white lightning bolt-like accessories and bubble patterns. The eyepieces are now jagged and fluid, with the rabbit face now grinning, and the tank in the midst of firing a round.

Ryuko's jaw drops, while Banjou coos, "Amazing…" " _ **I can feel the power bursting from here!**_ "

Build simply twists his boot, causing the Rabbit spring to coil up, and bubbles to generate from it. As he leaps, more bubbles shoot out from his body. He flies at Stalk, slamming his Tank boot against the Hunter's chest piece, grinding and sparking against it. Every strike he deals causes more bubbles to be born and drift in the air.

Stalk tumbles back, "Not bad… **How about this?** " He launches two giant cobras at Build who flips backwards from them until they both lash out at him. They coil around the Effervescent Burst, tightening and squeezing his body.

" **Come on, Sento! That can't be all you've got!** " Stalk laughs as the Rider struggles in the grip of the construct. Suddenly, bubbles begin shooting out of his body, charging up with greater and greater intensity.

The cobras are thrown off of Build, and flung into the air. One tries to bite him, but Build uppercuts it, slamming its mouth closed so fast its own fangs go through its jaw. As it flips from the impact, he grabs its tail and slams it into its brother, before grabbing both their tails and hurling them into the roof.

They impact it, forming enormous cracks, before falling back down just as Build flips upside down, using his hands to shoot himself upwards and kick them through the roof.

" **You can't possibly be serious!** " Stalk runs outside to get a better view, only to gawk in amazement.

The Effervescent Burst begins cranking his lever, as an enormous graphical projection of a wormhole forms, aiming straight at Stalk.

 **READY, GO!**

The cobras are yanked into it, being torn apart and tossed around inside of the projection before coming out as more bubbles, which proceed to bombard Stalk, pinning him down, " **Oh, poop.** "

 **SPARKLING FINISH!**

The Rider flies through the wormhole, his Tank boot slamming into Stalk's chest, bubbles and energy sparking out from the impact, before Stalk flies back, slamming through the warehouse completely and flying out to the other side.

"Gah!" Stalk's armor vanishes, revealing the injured and groaning Soichi, "That… That hurt!"

Build walks through the open hole, back into that same alleyway. He grips the Sparkling Bottle, removing it and dismissing his armor. Sento takes a long, deep breath, "From here on, the man I knew as Isurugi Soichi is dead."

"Wow, that's kinda cold, kid!" Soichi chuckles, "I had no idea you whipped that thing up! I'm really impressed. At this rate, you might just finish it…"

Sento gasps, "Finish it?" Banjou and Ryuko run up to Sento's side, "You okay?"

Soichi dusts himself off, and then tries to adjust his jacket, "Well, since you managed to get me, the game's rules say one truth. So I'll give you a warning; watch out for Himuro Gentoku. He's the real Night Rogue."

"Himuro Gentoku?"

Soichi points to the Pandora Box, "You can keep the Box. I can get it back whenever. What matters most…" He motions to the heroes, "Is your growth! Ciao~" He rears back, before launching himself through the air, far out of view.

"How'd he do that?" Ryuko gawks at the place where she last saw the man, " _ **I dunno…**_ "

"You think he meant it about Night Rogue?" Banjou adjusts his grip on the Cross-Z Dragon, "He's really Himuro Gentoku?"

"I dunno. We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Gentoku's phone goes off. He yanks it from his pocket, "Hello?"

Soichi's laugh is the first thing he hears, " _Good news and bad news. Good news is, the kids still have the Box, so we don't have to worry about Harime joining us anytime soon._ " Gentoku double-takes, "What? You left the Box with them?"

" _The bad news is, Project Build isn't exactly… dead yet. Turns out that the Build Driver still has potential for new tricks. I think it's better off if you find the details yourself._ "

"So what should we be expecting?"

" _That's the best part; I honestly have no clue! Maybe they'll all have Sclash Drivers, maybe they'll have Kamui? Who knows!_ " The Faust strategist giggles into the phone, " _Fun, right?_ "

"… Indeed." Gentoku hangs up, "Pain in my ass."

* * *

In a REVOCS facility in the south end of what was once Kyoto, Kiryuin Ragyo walks gracefully through enormous vault doors and security checkpoints that would normally be found in nuclear silos, "How many others are ready to wake up?"

Beside her, Hoomaru taps at her PDA, "Numbers 2-5 will take approximately four weeks to properly defrost."

"Faust truly are irritants, to force us to awaken no less than five of _les Mariées Perdues_. And to think they would try to lay claim to what is rightfully ours, on top of that?"

Hoomaru blinks, her mind running a blank on the information, "Wait… You don't mean the Pandora Box, do you?"

"What else could I be referring to, dearest Rei?" Ragyo throws her arms into the sky, "An artifact from a world that grew without the blessing of the Life Fibers? And it was able to create these mighty Skywalls? The Life Fibers must acquire- nay- they were _destined_ to gain control of its power!"

Rei adjusts her sunglasses, "My lady, you have the oddest way of claiming something. It's not normally like you to allow pigs in human clothing to so frequently touch what should be yours."

"Right now, it's too much trouble to acquire the Box. But perhaps, in the final stages of our plan, we can acquire it." Ragyo taps her chin, "And as for Nui? How'd her visit to Honnouji go?"

Hoomaru grimaces, "I… I think you should listen for yourself." She holds up a phone to Ragyo, who raises it to her ear.

A deep, masculine voice comes through the phone, " _Why am I Mr. Pink?_ " " _Because you're a faggot, alright?_ " The joyous giggling of Nui follows.

"What… did I just hear?" Ragyo is genuinely perplexed.

"Apparently, Himuro quoted ' _Pulp Fiction_ ' at her. Now the girl's been binge-watching Quentin Tarantino films all day." Hoomaru sighs and rubs her forehead, "My Lady… would it be out of line to request a vacation? _Please_?"

Ragyo chuckles, "I figured that boy had potential, but I never guessed he would be so… extravagant in his presentation."

"Lady Ragyo, we're here." The security team by her side begins pressing various buttons and scanning ID cards.

The team isn't there for her protection. On the contrary, it's to prevent her from dirtying her own hands.

And to bring her wine. That's always a bonus.

As the door clicks, cold air flows out from the inside, "Come, Rei! Let's see how the first among our experiments is doing…"

As Ragyo walks through the frost-covered vault chamber, lights flicker on, revealing a tightly packed room with multiple screens displaying vital signs and temperatures and exact pressure conditions, all of which are monitored by men in thick, insulated hazmat suits. In the center of the room, a single tube filled with half-frozen liquid sits, and inside is a single woman.

Ragyo gently places her hand on the glass, "It's time to wake up, my precious Sawa~"

* * *

 **Boom.**

 **Conspiracies and counter-plans abound. Names and things and vagueness.**

 **Also Gurren Lagann soundtrack. That's a thing. Because now we're getting really hot-blooded.**

 **And for those who noticed, most people translate 'SHUWATTO HAJIKERU' as 'bursting and bubbling', but I found a few translations that refer to it as 'the Effervescent Burst'. And since every form has a title in this fic, well… You get where I'm going.**

 **Also I'm finally throwing in some stuff from a certain thing that happens around this point in the Build storyline. If you noticed it, great. If not, double-check your timelines.**

 **So again, I have to ask, why do you guys not like suits and ties? They're fancy and cool, and they go great with when ladies wear nice ballroom gowns.**

 **With that out of the way, any comments? Compliments? Complaints? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**


	19. EXCITE

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 19: EXCITE**

Nascita café is completely silent, as the Mankanshoku family is processing the grim news delivered to them. Sento and Banjou grimace and shift in their seats in the quiet.

"Isurugi- _san_ was Stalk all along?" Sukuyo's jaw gapes open, her usual serenity broken apart.

Barazo snarls, "He was playing games with us the whole god damn time! Damnit, I never really _hated_ the guy! I just… thought he was weird, is all…"

"The Owner's a bad guy…" Mako stares blankly at the floor, unmoving.

"… Yeah." Sento looks at Rabbit-Tank Sparkling, "He lied to us so we could complete Project Build, and when he was done with us he would swipe the Bottles and the Box."

"My God…" Barazo sets down his glasses, rubbing tears from his eyes, "… Does Misora know?"

"She's downstairs. She… hasn't taken it well. Ryuko's with her right now."

In the lab, Misora is bawling into Ryuko's shoulder, as the Vagabond holds her close, "It's alright, let it out."

"WHY? WHY-HY-HY? WHY'D HE DO IT?" Misora chokes, "Why did Papa lie to us?"

"…" Ryuko looks to the floor.

* * *

" _ **You wanna know the real reason why all this happened? It's all because of Misora. Her power to purify Bottles.**_ _"_

* * *

Misora sniffles, "It's because of me, isn't it? He wanted the Bottles?"

Ryuko just turns her head to the floor, "… Yeah. He did."

Misora groans, and then slams her hand against the wall, "GYAGH!"

"Whoa, whoa, Misora! Calm down!" Ryuko tries to hold Misora down, only for the girl to keep bashing and striking the bangle on her wrist.

"I HATE THIS THING! I WANT IT OFF!" She keeps bashing it, "Get off, get off, get OFF!"

"STOP IT, MISORA!" Ryuko yanks her arm away, "Stop hurting yourself!"

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Misora screams at the top of her lungs.

"… _**What?**_ " Ryuko slowly releases Misora's arm, "What're you talking about, Misora?"

"… Everything's my fault. If I didn't have this stupid thing on my wrist, Faust wouldn't be making Smash." Misora wipes her tears, "Papa wouldn't be a bad guy, and we'd go to carnivals again, and be normal." She falls into her pillow, crying again, "Papa…"

Ryuko reaches for her friend, before awkwardly pulling her hand back, and storming up the stairs. She shoves aside everyone else, throttling out the door.

Sukuyo shakes her head, "My, my. I'll try and help the poor girl…" She descends the staircase, "Misora? Can we talk, dear?"

* * *

"GRAGH! YAH! GRH!"

Ryuko swings and hacks away at the trees in the park, huffing and fuming.

" _ **GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_ " With a final swing, the Scissor Blade tears through a pine tree, making it fall to the ground.

"Congratulations. We might be able to keep the stove heated all through winter with that."

Banjou's squatting on an old log behind her, as the Cross-Z Dragon dances around him.

"I'm just… How can you be so calm? That damn Owner used us! He played us for fools!" She kicks the tree, "He knew about my dad, the Life Fibers, everything, and he lied about it all! He probably knows who killed him, too! He framed you for Katsuragi's death, too, so why're you just letting it slide?"

Banjou shrugs, "I'm not, really. I'm actually super pissed right now." The Dragon huffs and shoots some fire in the air, marking its unspoken agreement, "I'm so angry I can't think straight. But I don't wanna do anything stupid. Wanna… get some ice cream? Always calms me down."

" _ **PFFT!**_ " The Kamui turns his gaze up to his master, " _ **Ice cream?**_ "

"Say. Nothing."

" _ **Alright, alright…**_ " The Kamui suddenly begins 'coughing' ," _ **HRFdreamjournalGAHACK! Sorry! I… Uh… Got some 'dust' in my 'weave'!**_ "

"Senketsu! You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

Banjou tilts his head, "Eh? Senketsu… You need a lint roller or something?"

"… _**That actually would be pretty nice, come to think of it. Ryuko, can we get a lint roller? Please?**_ "

"NOT NOW WE AIN'T! C'mon, Banjou. You're paying!"

"Wait, what? Come on, I ain't got any money!"

"YOU ASK ME OUT THEN EXPECT ME TO PAY FOR ICE CREAM? WHAT KINDA MAN ARE YOU?"

" _ **GAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ "

* * *

Sento taps away at his computer, "Project Sclash… why does Owner- _Stalk_ think I can finish it?" He leans back in his chair, "For his own purposes? But there's no way he can use it!"

The amnesiac's hair points out from his head, "He doesn't have any Bottles! Which means I can develop it without worry!" He begins tapping away at the keyboard, "Come on, come on! Show me the money, baby!"

Suddenly, a video display appears, "Eh?"

Katsuragi Takumi is on the screen, holding a gray box-like object, " _Project Log #5; Sclash Driver prototype data. After analysis of the data of the Fullbottles, there are two known states for them. The first is a 'Smash Bottle',_ " He raises the familiar bulky item, " _And the second is 'Fullbottle'._ " He holds up Wolf for comparison. " _However, after Fullbottles are made, I have discovered a hypothetical 'third state'. If one were to condense the essence of a Fullbottle, one could, hypothetically, create an essence of which I refer to as a 'Sclash Jelly'. This Jelly would provide a larger amount of power compared to a regular Bottle, massively boosting the user in comparison._ " He holds up the gray box, " _However, my projections show that such a thing would require a higher Hazard Level to compensate. A Hazard Level of 4.0 would be the bare minimum for such a thing._ "

Then, Katsuragi hoists up a hunk of metal, " _This is what I call the '_ Sclash Driver _'. I've designed it to allow one to maintain one transformation, while being able to harness the power of other Fullbottles on the fly, by what I call the 'Bottle Crush' system._ " He sighs dramatically and sets the Driver model aside, " _However, Project Sclash is incomplete at the moment, as I am unable to quite figure out the equation for condensing essence. Who knows? Perhaps in time I shall uncover the secret, and_ you _could be the next user._ See you~" The video flickers out, leaving the incomplete schematics for the Sclash Driver on the screen.

Sento sits, fingers tented in front of his face, "Sclash Jellies… If these projections are correct, then I might be able to get the edge required to defeat Kiryuin Satsuki… and Stalk." His hair points up, "And I can get the chance to do what Katsuragi Takumi couldn't!" He begins tapping away, entering in equations and formulas, "I think I can figure this out…" He yawns, "Just gotta… Take another… second…"

 _ **WHUMP!**_

* * *

 _A pink and green Rider…_

 _Weird, orange monsters…_

 _A blue and red Rider…_

"Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka? _"_

 _ **GORILLA! DIAMOND! ARE YOU READY?**_

" _Parad, no!"_

 _ **VOLTECH FINISH!**_

" _Thanks for the data, Ex-Aid._ See you~ _"_

* * *

"Whoa…" Sento sits up in his chair, "What… What was that dream?"

 _ **DING!**_

The purification machine opens up on cue, "Eh? What's going on?"

He walks over to the machine, and sees two Bottles sitting inside it. A pink one with a console, and a white one with a stethoscope.

"Doctor… and Game? Where'd these come from?"

The door swings open, as Misora smiles awkwardly, "There was a weird kind of Bottle in Papa's stuff. I thought… maybe it might be useful? But it didn't look right so I took it to the machine…" She looks at her bangle, "I hope you get to use them."

Sento pats her on the head, "Don't worry." He squeezes her cheeks and raises her eyes up to his, "The genius physicist will certainly uncover their unique…" His eyes go wide, "… Unique abilities? Unique abilities… That's it, Misora!"

"What is?"

"I know what Katsuragi Takumi did wrong! I know how to finish Project Sclash!"

"What did he do wrong? What's Project Sclash? Did Aikuro- _sensei_ give it to us? Is it important for our grade?" Misora watches as the Rider grabs pieces of paper and begins jotting down equations and formulae.

"Not right now! Get, get, get!" Sento shoves her out of the lab, a manic grin on his face, "Just what I needed to turn my day around! All this time I never calculated individual wavelength variations or mutations! I was trying to make the Sclash Driver accept a cookie cutter module! This is the best!"

"… You have fun with that, Sento." The girl shrugs and collapses on the bed, "Gonna go to sleep now."

Sento grins, "This is it! This is the Sclash Driver! IT'S FINISHED!" He dances around, "Oh ain't I great? Ain't I the best? AIN'T I A-"

"SHH!" Misora glowers at her roommate, before turning back in the bed.

"… Genius?" He sighs and taps at his computer, "Now… I'm gonna have to get Banjou to bring me his Bottles soon so I can work out which ones can be converted to Jellies."

At that moment, his phone rings, "Eh? Banjou? Great timing, I-" " _Sento, get to the pier! There's something weird happening!_ "

The amnesiac's smile disappears, "Faust?"

" _I don't know. But you really,_ really _might wanna get over here!_ " Sento looks at the phone, seeing Banjou end the call, "What the… Alright, I gotta hurry." As he climbs up the stairs, he swipes the Doctor and Game Bottles, "Gotta hurry, gotta hurry…"

A burst of smoke comes from behind the purification machine, " **Nice work, kid…** " A red leather hand plugs a USB into the side of the computer, as a cell phone dials, " **Yo, Jusaburou. It's me. Tell the boys I've got the Sclash Driver plans right here. I'm heading to Hokuto as soon as I settle a little side business.** "

* * *

Banjou and Ryuko are sitting at the pier, their legs idly dangling off the edge.

The boxer sighs, "I'm bored."

His ally rolls her eyes, "Me too." She tosses the cone out into the ocean, "This ice cream sucks anyways."

"Think we should fight?" Banjou turns his gaze to the sky, an awkward stare on it.

"… Nah. I'm done fighting for right now."

"Er… I don't think we have a choice…"

"What's that mean? I really just wanna take it slow for right now, jackass! First you shove this fattening shit in me then you make me wanna throw it up?" She shoves his shoulder, only for Banjou to catch her hand, "No. I mean… look."

Her gaze follows his, and then her jaw drops wide open. Floating in the sky, is a large bundle of cube-like entities. They twitch and shimmer, like a glitching-out video game.

"What's that?"

"We… We better find out." Banjou pulls out his Build Phone, tapping a number, " _Eh? Banjou? Great timing, I-_ "

"Sento, get to the pier! There's something weird happening!" Banjou rises to his feet, slipping his Driver on with his free hand.

" _Faust?_ "

"I don't know. But you really, _really_ might wanna get over here!" He hangs up and reaches for his Dragon.

" _ **Banjou.**_ " Senketsu's eye narrows on the cubes, " _ **We've got company.**_ "

The cubes suddenly hurl themselves at the pier, slamming into food carts, stores, and tables. They shift and twist before solidifying as light blue, twitching figures holding up tridents.

"Faust has an army? What the hell?" Ryuko grips the Seki Tekko, "Whatever! Now I'm real pissed off!"

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON! ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YAY! LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE! KAMUI SENKETSU!**

" _Yosha!_ Just what I needed to work on all this anger!" Cross-Z raises the Beat Closer, "BRING IT ON!" He runs up to one of the monsters, slashing it across the chest, "TAKE THIS!"

The monster tumbles from the impact, but stops when it realizes Cross-Z didn't damage it at all.

"Eh? My attack didn't work?"

The monster jabs him in the gut for his efforts, "OW! WHAT THE FUCK?"

Ryuko is having similar difficulties, "What the fuck? They're not even that tough, so why can't I hurt them?"

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**

Build slams his boot into a monster's head, "Step off!"

" _ **Sento! Our attacks aren't working!**_ " Senketsu's eyes focus on the various monsters, " _ **I don't know what these things are, but they're giving me the heebie jeebies!**_ "

"Hmm… Weren't these guys in my dream?" Build casually headlocks one, "I remember… A pink guy fighting them? Or was he orange? Maybe turquoise? No, there was an orange guy and a turquoise guy, and _then_ the pink guy and _then_ the red-blue guy."

"What're you talking about?" Cross-Z boots a monster over the railing, "Why're you reciting the entire rainbow right now?"

Ryuko shoves another one aside, "Hey assholes! Get your heads out of kindergarten and get back to stopping these things! They're not that tough, but they are pretty damn annoying!"

Build shakes his head, "Er… Right! Let's see… Maybe these new Bottles will work?" He raises them and shakes them rapidly, " _Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ "

 **DOCTOR! GAME! BEST MATCH!**

Both Cross-Z and Ryuko block some tridents and turn their heads in unison, "A new Best Match?"

As Build cranks his Driver, a new set of halves form in the Ride Builder. In the front, a white armor with a medical theme, wrapped in stethoscopes and analytical equipment. In the back, a pink armor with a retro gaming theme, formed from cubes and pixels.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

 **EX-AID! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!**

The two halves come together, and instead of remaining as they are, certain parts alter and fade. The head now has a large set of pink, spiked hair, the eye pieces are wrapped in a gray piece of metal, the under suit is now a light pink with black circuit lines, and the chest piece has a large health bar on it with a symbol of a hammer and a sword.

"Eh? Ex-Aid? Why does that sound familiar…" Build looks at his new form, "And why doesn't this look like my usual transformations? It has extra parts…"

One monster runs up to Build, who punches it in the gut.

 **HIT!**

"Eh? It worked?" Build looks at his fist, "Why though? Is it this power? What is Ex-Aid? Why can this power beat these guys?"

Suddenly, a large, holographic screen appears around Build, showing a strange, neon hammer. It floats into his hand, settling neatly in his grip.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

"Gashacon?" He takes a swing at another monster, which suddenly collapses from the impact.

 **HIT!**

" _Yosha! Shori no hosoku wa kimatta!_ " Build looks at the sea of monsters, "Guys! Keep these things contained! I can hurt them!" Build charges in, slashing and striking the monsters.

 **HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT!**

He ducks under one trident stab, and then crunches the monster's skull in. The thing dissipates into pixels before vanishing completely.

"Eh? They go away? I'll roll with this." He raises his left hand, and the pink side of his body glows, generating a series of large blocks that float in the air. He jumps on one, then leaps down to crush another monster flat, before tossing the hammer, laughing playfully.

Build flicks his wrist, " _No continue de clear shite yaru ze!_ Woah, why'd I say that?"

"GAH!" Cross-Z tumbles back, a trident strike having thrown off his balance, "I'd appreciate it if you kicked their asses a little faster, Sento! This ain't easy to handle!"

"I figured you side characters would need a hand. Oh, the life of a Hero is an irritating one…" Build laughs as he taps Cross-Z's shoulder with his white glove. The Doctor side of his armor glows, before the light transfers onto Cross-Z's body.

The draconic Rider relaxes, "Whoo… That feels nice… Thanks, Sento."

"Save it for when we win. Or rather… _I_ win!" He pushes Cross-Z aside and begins cranking his Driver. Around his right foot, bright neon electricity gathers, sparking and emitting 8-bit noises.

Ryuko tilts her head, "What kinda Best Match is this anyways?"

 **READY, GO!**

For a brief moment, she feels like reality gives in on itself, as she sees a weird… shift in perspective. Instead of just looking at Build, her vision focuses on his face, and his boot, with a strangely clear divide between the two. The divide is a mix between bright white and neon pink, with lettering in between spelling-

 **VOLTECH FINISH! YAY!**

Build leaps forward, kicking a monster in the head, before jumping off its head to another and another and another, until all of them have been smacked at least once.

 **GAME CLEAR!**

"Did… Did anyone else see that?"

"See what? My win?" Build tosses the Breaker up and down, "This weapon's really well balanced! I like it!"

"NO! That weird… title thing!"

"Eh? Did you hit your head, Ryuko?" Banjou pats her head, "It's okay, Barazo will check on you."

" _ **Perhaps it may have been the ice cream.**_ "

"I'M TELLING YOU, I SAW IT!" Ryuko punches Banjou in the shoulder, a smile on her face, "Ah, forget it. I'm outta here."

"Oi, Ryuko! Where you going?" Banjou follows behind her, when a strange, cube-like light surrounds suddenly both of them, "Eh?"

"Eh?" Sento stares awkwardly, "What is that?"

"Sento, what's going on?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Sento scratches his hair, "Stay right there, okay? Just-"

It stretches out, before consuming both of them and vanishing.

"What… What just happened?" He starts pacing back and forth, "What happened?"

"OI! YOU!" Sento turns to see a man in a dark coat with purple pants, glaring at him, "You used Ex-Aid's power, right? I can sense it on you!"

"Ex-Aid? Look, I don't know what you're talking about, I need to find my friends!"

"You're going to lie to my face?" He raises a neon green object, "Then I won't feel guilty about taking his power back by force." He slaps it to his waist, causing all three heroes to gasp.

It's a Driver.

"Fighting against M's power… My heart is racing!" He holds up another object, a bright blue game cartridge with a knob on it.

 **DUAL GASHAT!**

An enormous wave of red and blue pixels bursts through the air, leaving behind blocks and various floating icons.

 **THE STRONGEST FIST! WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE?**

The Rider stretches his arms out, before arching to the side, "Max Dai Henshin!" He grabs the pink section in front, and yanks it open.

 **GACHAN! MAZARU UP! AKAI KOBUSHI TSUYOSA! AOI PUZZLE RENSA! AKA TO AO TO KOUSA! PERFECT KNOCK OUT!**

The inside of the Driver reveals a screen, containing a half-red and half-blue design, which closes in on the man, before dissolving and revealing-

"That armor… You're that Rider…"

"Kamen Rider Para-DX, Puzzle Fighter Gamer… Level 99."

"... Aw, _shit_."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAH!" Banjou and Ryuko find themselves falling through the air, "OOF!"

Both of them slam into the concrete, "What just happened?"

"I… I dunno, Banjou… But I don't like it."

"Oi. You." Both of them stand up, and turn. Behind them, a tall man with long, light brown hair is wearing a doctor's coat.

"What're you doing with that Driver?"

Banjou looks down to his Build Driver, "My Build Driver? You recognize it?"

"Yes. The intern told me of it, in explicit detail." The man raises a neon green Driver and slams it onto his waist.

 **GAMER DRIVER!**

"If you're the user of that 'Build Driver'… Then there's one thing I must do."

" _ **What? Another Kamen Rider?**_ " Senketsu gawks, as the young man holds up a light blue game cartridge.

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

A wave of blue pixels leaps from the cartridge, manifesting treasure chests into reality, and behind him an enormous screen appears.

"Proceeding with Level 2. Henshin."

 **GASHAT! GACHAN! LEVEL UP! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!**

The Driver emits a large blue screen, and when it consumes the Rider, it reveals a blue knight in armor, with a health gauge on his chest.

"Kamen Rider Brave. Quest Gamer. Level 2."

"Hey, doesn't that gauge…" Ryuko mutters under her breath.

"Yeah, it's just like the one on Sento's chest." Banjou stands up, "Wanna fight me then?"

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

As Banjou cranks his lever, a cocky grin appears on his face, "You better do better than Level 2 if ya wanna fight me!"

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YAY!**

Cross-Z huffs and raises the Closer, "You better not be invincible like those spear guys!"

"Spear…" Brave shakes his head, before holding out his hand. A hologram appears, revealing a sword with a similar aesthetic to the Breaker used by Build.

 **GASHACON SWORD!**

"Gashacon? It's just like Sento's hammer!" Ryuko gasps.

Brave levels his blade, "Come."

"GRAGH!" Cross-Z leaps at Brave, their blades colliding, and flames bursting from both.

"He was right. You are strong." Brave nods before tapping the B button on his cross guard, "But it won't be enough."

"I DUNNO WHO THIS INTERN IS, BUT I'LL KICK HIS ASS AFTER I KICK YOURS!" Cross-Z grips the pommel of his sword, pumping it rapidly, "BRING! IT! ON!"

 **HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE!**

Flames burst from both blades, as Cross-Z and Brave both pull their triggers.

 **MEGA HIT!**

Brave slides back several feet, using his sword to catch himself.

"Wow. That… That hurt! I LIKE IT!" Cross-Z holds his left hand out, summoning his shield.

 **BEAT BRAVER!**

Brave stops, "If you're so tough then I'll just have to increase my Level." He pulls out another cartridge, this one yellow with a head made into the handle.

 **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER Z!**

Rock music plays as more pixels burst into reality, and the new screen manifests a giant mechanical dragon.

"A big dragon?" Cross-Z looks down at the Dragon on his belt, "Why can't you be that big?"

The Dragon whines in irritation, "Right. I'll remember that."

 **GACHON!**

Brave closes his Driver and lowers the cartridge, "Proceeding with Level 5."

 **GASHAT! GACHAN! LEVEL UP! TADDLE QUEST! A GACHA! DO-DO-DRAGO KNI-KNI-KNI-KNIGHT! DRA-DRA-DRA-DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**

Now Brave is clad in the dragon as an entire set of armor.

"Oh that is so cheating."

"Oi, Kagami!" A man with a streak of white in his hair runs to Brave's side

"What's going on? Why're you fighting this guy?"

The Rider nods to Cross-Z, "Back-Alley Doctor, this one is wearing the same kind of Driver that Hojo described. He might know where Parad is, or how to get back Ex-Aid's power."

"Parad? Ex-Aid?" Cross-Z looks between the two, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"SHADDAP!" The new doctor snarls at Cross-Z, "You picked a fight with M and cheated! Now I gotta get his power back! I WANT MY FAIR FIGHT! NO INVINCIBILITY BULLSHIT OR LOST POWERS! I BEEN WAITING TOO LONG FOR THIS!" He slaps on another Driver, as Ryuko pales, "Oh poop."

 **GAMER DRIVER!**

The man aims a new dark blue cartridge at the two, and pushes the button with his finger like it were a gun.

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

"SECOND STAGE! HENSHIN!"

 **GASHAT! GACHAN! LEVEL UP! BANG-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! YOW! BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

Now the second man is in a dark blue armor with neon green attachments, "Kamen Rider Snipe! Shooting Gamer, Level 2! Bring it on, jackass!"

"Yeah, that ain't gonna happen!" Ryuko steps in front of him, "We're gonna have a two-on-two! Henshin!"

 **KAMUI SENKETSU!**

"Okay _what_ the _fuck_?" Snipe backs away awkwardly, "That's nasty."

"SHADDAP!" Ryuko raises the Scissor Blade, "You look pretty ridiculous too! Little old to be playing video games, are we?"

Snipe just holds out his hand, "Alright, killing you now. Mission, start!"

 **GASHACON MAGNUM!**

Snipe leaps back, firing off round after round at Ryuko, who sidesteps and deflects the bullets.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Cross-Z slams his blade into Brave's chest, sending him tumbling back.

"Eh?" Brave looks at Cross-Z, who's holding up the Lock Bottle, "The finishing move!"

 **SPECIAL TUNE! HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE!**

"In that case…" Brave merely reaches for his own Driver, and extracts the second cartridge.

 **GASHUN!**

He moves her hand, plugging it into the slot on his side.

 **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

"Right now I've got the feeling… there's no way I can lose!"

"… There is nothing I cannot cut." Brave merely runs his finger along the edge of the sword on his wrist before pushing the button a second time.

 **DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**

"HOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHH!"

 **MILLION SLASH!**

Brave leaps forward, channeling energy into the sword on his wrist as Cross-Z swings his own back. The two collide midway through, sparks bursting from both blades rapidly.

"Come on… COME ON! BRING IT ON!" Cross-Z roars as the blade burns hotter and hotter.

"Give! Back! PARAD!"

The two explode with energy, and both roll away from each other, armors dissipating.

 **GAME OVER!**

"KAGAMI! Why you-" Snipe aims and fires off more shots at Ryuko, "What'd you do to M? How'd you take Ex-Aid's power?"

"WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK AN EX-AID IS! WHY'RE YOU ASKING US?" Ryuko grips the Tekko, "SENKETSU!"

" _ **YOSHA! READY, GO!**_ "

The Scissor Blade extends out, as the Kamui user charges forwards, "GRAAAAAGH!"

"Wait, you don't know?" Snipe lowers his handgun, "Then that means…"

" _ **SEN-I SOSHITSU!**_ "

 **GAME OVER!**

The second Rider rolls away, "Grk… What the-"

Banjou looks around, "Oi, Ryuko…"

"Not right now, we gotta stop these guys before they-"

"Where's the Skywall?" The question causes Ryuko to stop cold. She turns her head up, and swings it around.

" _ **We're definitely somewhere in Tokyo, but I can't see the Skywall. Where is it?**_ "

"Skywall? What're you talking about?" The first man stands up slowly, "Now what did you do with Parad? And what did you do with M's power?"

Banjou turns to Brave, "Alright, look! I don't know what the fuck an 'M' is, or an 'Ex-Aid', or a 'Parad'! But what I wanna know is, where the hell is the Skywall?"

Snipe watches them closely, "I think… we need to have a sit down…"

* * *

 **HIT! HIT! HIT!**

Para-DX keeps up the pressure, tossing Rabbit-Tank Build around, "Give back Emu's power!"

"I LITERALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT RIGHT NOW!" Build panics, shoving Para-DX aside briefly, ' _He's so much stronger than me! How do I stop him?_ '

"Those Bottles! Give them back! You used them to take his power!" He raises his fist, ready to bring it down on Build's head.

"TAKE WHO'S POWER? I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ON ABOUT!" Build panics, pulling his hands over his head at the last second.

Para-DX slows down right before he can connect, "… You really don't?"

"… No?" Build turns and gawks when he notices the fist right next to his face.

Para-DX groans and steps back, removing the cartridge from his Driver, "So… does the name 'Ex-Aid' mean anything to you?"

"Beyond the fact that it's the name of that new form I just used… Not at all." Build slowly removes the Bottles from his own Driver, "You're not gonna hurt me again?"

"Maybe. Now I'm just confused. You're definitely that red and blue Rider who attacked me and Emu a while ago… But you don't remember taking his power?"

"Taking who's power? Who's Emu?"

Para-DX gawks, "M? Ace gamer? The doctor who stopped Kamen Rider Chronicle?"

"… What kinda game is that?" Sento scratches his head, "Never heard of it."

A third voice interrupts, "Alright, you kids need a time out. Been playing games too long."

Sento turns, "Owner…"

Isurugi Soichi is sitting at one of the abandoned tables, with a coffee brewing set at the ready, "Yo. You guys may wanna listen to me for a minute."

The new Rider tenses up, "Friend of yours?"

"… He was." Sento takes a long breath, "So what're you doing here Owner?"

"It has to do with Ex-Aid's power, and how this guy got here, and where Banjou and Ryuko went."

Sento gapes, "You know where they went?"

Soichi nods and begins brewing, "See, it all started about… five years ago, I think? Anyways, a scientist named Mogami Kaisei was analyzing the Skywall. He discovered that it was generating a strange energy field, and a weird kind of viral organism had manifested."

"Bugster…" The man in black mutters to himself.

" _Bravo_!" Soichi mockingly claps, "Bugster. Apparently, the Skywall's energy, when focused at the right angle, can manifest a portal between parallel worlds. In this case, it connected our world with yours." He nods to the man in black as he pours hot water through the filter, "Mogami got involved with Faust, and our technology, combined with this Bugster, helped us design a new weapon."

"Your Transteam Guns." Sento finishes, looking to the weapon on Soichi's hip.

"No, actually. He made a different version, calls it his 'Nebula Steam Gun', which incorporates just a little Bugster into itself, along with Nebula Gas. And he managed to create a machine that can make a portal to this other world, calls it his 'Enigma'." The Faust game maker shrugs, "Pretentious if you ask me. But anyways, Faust found out he planned to use Enigma to supercharge a portal, and more or less… slam our worlds together like go-karts." Soichi pours the coffee into a cup, "The end result? He'll be able to harness the resulting catastrophic energy output to make himself immortal. The catch? Well… The rest of reality may… have difficulty sticking around to see it." Soichi nods, "Yep. He'll turn himself into an immortal, ruling over an empty chunk in dimensional space. Not quite the way _I_ wanna go out."

"So why'd he take Banjou and Ryuko?" Sento leans forward, "And what's this have to do with this guy? Or this 'Ex-Aid'?"

Soichi pauses, "Well… Katsuragi, the previous Build, was the one who discovered Mogami's plans. He, naturally, didn't like the idea of being disintegrated on a quantum level- I know I don't- and decided to research this other world, to see if anything there could help. Turns out? The power of Bugster is exactly what's needed to fight Mogami's Nebula Steam Gun power. So he researched more, and found the source of it, a doctor by the name of Hojo Emu, AKA Kamen Rider Ex-Aid."

The man in black gasps, "So that's why…"

"Now the puzzle comes together!" Soichi snaps his fingers, "So, Katsuragi went through an Enigma portal to the other world. He found Ex-Aid and took his power. Katsuragi guessed that he could combine his Build Driver with Ex-Aid's 'Hyper Muteki' ability to create the perfect weapon to battle Mogami."

"That… doesn't explain Banjou and Ryuko."

"I'm getting to that… So anyways, Katsuragi died- as you know- and now Mogami feels like he has free reign to get a jump-start on his project. The portal that took Banjou and Ryuko was an accidental side effect of Enigma. In order to merge the two worlds, he needs to create fluctuation, and equilibrium. He didn't take them, not specifically. He's just grabbing random things and flinging them across each world to synchronize us. When objects and people from our world go to the other one, or vice versa, we synchronize. When Enigma has managed to link our worlds perfectly, it'll be able to initiate the merger, and then… _Ciao~_ " Soichi sips his coffee, before spitting it on the pier, "Aw, c'mon! I was so close!"

"… Why're you telling us this?" Sento tightens his grip on the Rabbit Bottle, "You betrayed us, used us for your sick game!"

Soichi hums, "Because… I wanna live, Sento. Surprising, I know. I don't like the idea of being vaporized by colliding dimensions." Isurugi rubs his neck, "Anyways… I got a present, if it'll make you feel better about me?" He places two Bottles on the table, "Now… I gotta jet. _Ciao_ ~" He fires at the ground, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Sento grabs the Bottles, "Phoenix? Robot? Are they… a new Best Match?"

The man in black rubs his neck, "… I'm sorry for attacking you."

"Eh?" Sento turns, "Oh, uh… It's alright. You had every reason to suspect me." He shrugs, "It doesn't matter. We gotta find Mogami Kaisei and stop him. That's our top priority right now."

The man in black nods, "Yeah. So anyways… I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I'm Parad, Kamen Rider Para-DX. Nice to meet you."

Sento's hair pops up, "I'm Kiryu Sento, Kamen Rider Build. Let's get to work."

* * *

Stalk manifests in a burst of steam, " **Whew… That took way longer than needed. And I still screwed up the coffee.** "

"I don't give a shit whachu doin'! Where's my pretty lil' belt, snake man?"

Stalk pauses briefly, before holding up a USB, and tossing it to the figure behind him, " **Plans are on there. Got any candidates for your special someone?** "

"Oh, don't even think I'm wasting a second about this shit! Boy, I got the perfect motha fucka for this shizzay!"

"… **This is what my life has come to?** "

"Hey, can somebody call in my boy Kazumin? He's about to get Gucci up in this shit! Isurugi, you think they can make my main man a gold shindig?"

"… **Maybe?** " Stalk shrugs, before planting the Steam Blade into the earth, " **Depends on if he even can develop a Hazard Level high enough to handle it. You do realize you're asking us to pump him with enough Nebula Gas to kill fifty men, right?** "

"You ain't got no faith in people, dog! My home boy will ride and die any day for me!"

" **Seriously does this kid have a translation guide?** "

The door opens up, as Hokuto Guardians escort a young man in a thick winter jacket. Behind Stalk, Prime Minister Tajimi grins maliciously, "Takarada. Prepare the Nebula Gas chambers. Now, what was your name again, young man?"

The teen tilts his head, "Sawatari Kazumi. I'll be in your care."

* * *

 **There it is folks. Heisei Generations FINAL starts now.**

 **So have y'all seen the Heisei Generations Forever trailer? WHAT THE FLYING FUCK? I've never had just a trailer put me to tears before but somehow…**

 **God DAMN!**

 **I'm sorry about the delay compared to normal. I'm finally switching jobs and it's taken a lot of my attention, and I also have finals coming up I need to work on. Plus I'm a lazy prick.**

 **And another thing. Takarada's gangster talk is so difficult to pull off because I'm a sheltered child with no understanding of how to write that without coming off as tacky or offensive.**

 **Or using the N word. That's a barrel of dynamite I have no intention of touching.**

 **And as for the Ex-Aid form.**

 **I _hated_ the Legend Rider forms for Build. Yeah, I know that Ex-Aid's was the only one in the show, but the Ganbarizing forms were the same, and I knew I just had to change it. So instead of just having the 'half-and-half' design, or the 'previous Rider' design, I decided to mix it a little, like how most Legend Rider designs are _supposed_ to work. Ergo, have some Ex-Aid designs on the suit but still have the half-and-half. I didn't exactly do it justice, since I lack a proper set of concept art to base anything off of, but I think it was good enough to appeal to those who didn't like the unoriginal forms.**

 **And that's all I have for today kids. Stick around and maybe I'll update again!**

 **In the meantime, any comments? Complaints? Compliments? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**

 **EDIT: For those who're re-reading this; I removed the crossover with Ex-Aid and SAO. I looked at your comments, and I decided that you guys were in the right. It was forced, and I was too caught up in just putting something out to make up for the delay that I didn't review if it was a good quality. I apologize for that. I was caught up in the 'what _can_ I do' to think about the 'what should I _not_ do'. Thank you for being patient enough to explain that it was rushed and forced instead of a ' _hurr-durr dis is stoopid_ ' rant. I know that I'm not the best writer, and feedback like this is essential. I hope I can make it up to you guys with later chapters, avoiding anything too forced in the future. Again, I'm sorry for having let you down like this.**


	20. Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 20: Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari**

"So… You're basically just a giant virus?" Sento and Parad are wandering down the streets of Tokyo's harbor.

"If you want to put it crudely, yes." Parad nods, "Bugsters are game viruses that have developed the ability to infect real organisms. I'm actually the first Bugster. Patient Zero." His hand momentarily dissolves into floating pixels before reassembling, "Emu is my… host. He was infected with me when he was a little kid, and because of my presence inside him, he became the best gamer there ever was, but then Kamen Rider Chronicle happened…"

Sento puts his phone away, "What's 'Kamen Rider Chronicle'?"

"It's a game that would use Bugster Virus to capture people." Parad toys with his Gashat, "Things got weird… I was a bad guy. I did horrible things. Helped infect other people with Bugster, all so I could play games and have fun. I didn't… know what it was like to be human. Mortal. To live without a Continue." He shudders, "But I've… gotten better. Emu and his friends helped me realize that. So now I'm gonna help them, and stop Mogami."

Sento grins and pats Parad on the shoulder, "Then let's quit wasting time! If we hurry up we might be able to find something sooner or later!"

At that moment, a portal appears, quickly depositing a truck upside-down in the middle of the street.

"…Yeah, best to find something sooner." Parad dissipates into blue and red pixels, swirling through the air before scattering in various directions.

Sento huffs, "Show-off." He holds up the Doctor and Game Bottles, "So these let me harness the power of Bugster? Cool. Wonder if they can take other kinds of powers… Ah, I'll figure that out later." The genius shrugs and pockets the Bottles, just as Parad reappears in front of him. The Bugster slaps his shoulder, "I got something!"

"Lead the way!" Sento plugs Lion into his phone and tosses it up.

 **BUILD CHANGE!**

"… Cool." Parad nods before turning into pixels and jumping into the screen on the bike.

"Oi! Get out of my bike!" Sento slaps the screen.

Parad appears on it, scowling, "I'm just going into your maps! Calm down! It's not like I'm going to see your history!"

"It's not like that! The data and algorithms I have in there are very sensitive! Just… stick to the navigation system!" He hops on and summons a helmet, "Lead the way!"

"Alright, I found a ton of portals popping up a few blocks over. That's gotta be where Enigma is!" A road map appears in the screen, as Sento grins, " _Yosha!_ "

 _ **CRASH!**_

The sound of steel impacting stops both of them, and they look to see something slamming into the side of a nearby warehouse, "Eh?"

Parad exits the bike, drawing his Gashat Gear Dual out, "This may be related…"

As the two approach the pile of rubble, they stop at the sound of jingling bells.

* * *

"So… You said that Kamen Rider Build took Ex-Aid's power?" Banjou takes another bite of an apple, "And you have no idea what the Skywall is?"

"Seriously, you keep saying it like it's important." The long-haired man, who apparently is named Kagami Hiiro, rolls her eyes,

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Ryuko sits up, "The Pandora Box from Mars? Giant walls that have split Japan for the past 10 years? How could they not be important?"

"… Did you two hit your heads?" The man with the stripe, Hanaya Taiga, tilts his head at them.

" _ **No more than usual.**_ " Both of the Gamer Riders turn their heads to Ryuko's uniform, "Eh?"

"This is my Kamui. He talks."

" _ **Hmm… Does the name 'REVOCS' mean anything to you?**_ "

"… Not really? I think I saw the name at a department store a while ago, but other than that, I can't recall anything important. And how are your clothes talking?"

" _ **Guys, I think I know where we are.**_ " Both of the heroes look to the Kamui, " _ **We're in some kind of parallel world.**_ "

"EH?" Now all four humans gawk at the Kamui, "What? What kind of conclusion is that?"

" _ **REVOCS is the**_ **only** _ **clothing brand remaining in Japan. The Skywalls have been up for ten years, and Japan was split into Hokuto, Seito, and Touto ever since. The fact that these two can't recall such basic information, as well as the fact that said Skywalls can't be seen in the middle of Tokyo means that we cannot be in the same world.**_ "

"Sounds like a fairy tale." Hiiro stares at his Gashat, "Another world?"

Senketsu's lapel narrows, " _ **Pal, I'm a talking**_ **sailor uniform** _ **, having a conversation with someone who uses the power of video games to fight**_ **viruses** _ **. My owner's best buddy is an amnesiac who uses bottles filled with animals and machines. We are having a discussion about an alien wall that doesn't exist here. You think that parallel worlds are out of the question?**_ "

Banjou stares at his apple, "… Yeah that's not too farfetched."

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT AIN'T!" A sudden, maniacal laughter interrupts the silence, as floating eye-like objects emerge from the walls and floor, before becoming solid, lumbering entities wearing parkas.

"Eh? Evil spirits?" Banjou backs up, "I don't think I can fight these guys…"

A single figure steps out from between them, "You're right. You can't."

He's dressed in a white, highly modified kimono and white slacks, as well as a white, wide-brimmed hat. He waves at the entities, which float openly through the air around him, "These are the Gamma, spirits that I have contracted to serve me! They won't be taking any _funky_ business from you, Banjou Ryuga!"

Banjou sits up, "How do you know my name?"

"I know everything important about your world! And I know that your Build Driver won't be enough to face me!"

 **GAMER DRIVER!**

"Maybe he can't fight you," Hiiro raises a dark purple Gashat, "But we can!"

 **TADDLE FANTASY! LET'S GOING, KING OF FANTASY! LET'S GOING, KING OF FANTASY!**

A purple wave of pixels leaps out from the Gashat, "Proceeding with Level 50."

 **BANG BANG SIMULATIONS! I'M READY, FOR BATTLESHIP! I'M READY, FOR BATTLESHIP!"**

"Don't forget about me! 50th Stage!" Taiga holds up an identical Gashat, aiming it at the Gamma as if it were a gun, "Henshin!"

 **DUAL GASHAT! GACHAN!**

The two Riders both reach at the air, then when they notice a lack of armor they turn to their belts, "EH? What's going on?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" The man leaps about, dancing in mad glee, "That's the power of Nebula Gas! Your Drivers are all _funky_ now!"

Banjou pushes them aside, "Oh yeah? Well my Driver's still in mint condition! Dragon!"

The adapter drops into Banjou's grip, as he plugs the Dragon Bottle into it.

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

As he cranks the lever, the man merely laughs audaciously, "HAHAHAHA! This is going to be _funky_!"

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"HENSHIN!"

 **GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YAY!**

Cross-Z leaps forward, sending a haymaker at one of the Gamma, "ORYA!"

The Gamma barely twitches in response, as his fist completely phases through it. The second he stumbles through, the Gamma turns and slams its fist into his face, knocking him off balance. Another Gamma leaps in immediately afterwards, kneeing the Rider in his stomach.

"GAHAHAHAHA! Your pathetic powers can't hurt them! They're evil spirits, _funky boy_!"

Cross-Z groans and slams his fist into the concrete, "You have GOT to be kidding me!" He steps back as the Gamma advance on him, raising various weapons.

 **EYE!**

Before they can take another step, a black and orange parka slams into them, knocking most of them off balance and scaring the others back.

 **BATCHIRIMINNA! BATCHIRIMINNA! BATCHIRIMINNA!**

The song keeps repeating as an ominous, dark mist appears in front of Cross-Z, forming into a solid, humanoid figure. The parka begins orbiting around the entity, keeping the Gamma at bay. The figure reaches for a large lever on its waist, and then cranks the lever open and shut.

 **KAIGAN: ORE!**

The parka stops, and then lowers itself onto the entity, slipping around until it's being worn comfortably. As it does, orange glowing bone marks appear on the figure's limbs, and a large eye appears on its chest. Its face lights up into an orange mask with two black eye spots, and a large horn emerging from its forehead.

 **LET'S GO, KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

"Who the hell are you?" Cross-Z tumbles back, raising the Closer at the figure.

"I'm Tenkuji Takeru. Kamen Rider… Ghost." A soft voice comes from the new Rider, who grips at the parka's hood and yanks it down, "And I won't let the Gamma hurt anyone else!" Ghost charges forward, and slams his fist into one Gamma, which instantly dissolves. All that's left is a single floating eyeball, which quickly shatters into dust.

Ghost delivers a donkey kick into one Gamma trying to slip past him, tearing its chest cavity open, and making that one dissolve as well. Ghost uppercuts yet another Gamma, and then floats through the air to catch up to it, elbowing it into the earth.

"What're you idiots doing? GET HIM!" The man points to Ghost, who holds out his hand. On his waist, a bulk shaped like a sheet ghost emits a flash from the eye in its center, and a sword emerges from it into his hand.

 **GAN GUN SABER!**

He swings it around until it rests on his shoulder, " _Yosha!_ " He raises it above his head and allows gravity to do the rest, splitting one Gamma clean down the middle, before chopping another straight through its stomach, then he grabs the side of the blade, yanking out a piece of it and attaching it to the pommel, forming it into a naginata.

One Gamma approaches behind, holding up a baseball bat, trying to bring it down on Ghost's head. The phantom Rider thrusts the blade under his armpit, impaling the Gamma, before yanking it out and impaling one in front of him, then going back to the one behind him, and kicking the one in front. Ghost lifts himself into the air, before dropping down on another Gamma and kneeing its face, dismissing his weapon.

Ghost straightens his back, and grips the lever of his driver, pulling it out. All around him, orange spiritual energy flows, forming into a giant image behind him, which pours the power into his foot.

" _Inochi… moyasu ze!_ " He slams the lever in, and the image flashes away, as his right foot charges with power.

 **DAI KAIGAN! ORE OMEGA DRIVE!**

Ghost leaps into the air, flying at the Gamma, his foot slamming into them and dissipating them instantly, before unleashing an enormous wave of energy that dispels the remaining Gamma.

Ghost turns to the man in white, "Who are you? How did you contact those rogue Gamma?"

"Do you think I'm dumb enough to stick around and just tell you? GAHAHAHAHA!" The man in white raises a purple gun into the air, "It doesn't matter, you can't stop me!"

Cross-Z sits up, "Is that the kind of gun that Owner has?"

"I'll _funk_ you guys later!" He fires a shot, summoning a mist that consumes him completely, leaving nothing behind.

Ghost sighs, "Well, he's gone for now…" He reaches to his waist, opening the large sheet ghost-like formation on it, and removing a small eyeball-like item. He glows briefly, before flashing and revealing a young man wearing a kimono, "Yo."

Cross-Z removes his Dragon, "… Yo." Banjou sits up, "You mind explaining what's going on here?"

Takeru rubs his neck, "Well… To make a long story short, those were the Gamma, spirits from another world. Most are actually kinda nice nowadays, but… A few of them don't like the new king, my friend Alain. They're trying to rebel against him and go back to invading the mortal world."

Taiga rubs his eyes, "Well… that was something."

"Yeah. Recently another friend of mine tracked some rogue Gamma to this part of Tokyo, so I decided to investigate."

"Master Takeru! Master Takeru! Are you alright?" Without any warning, a man with a ridiculously large afro charges onto the scene, looking over Takeru, "Were you injured? I heard the sounds of battle! How many were there? How did you fare?"

"I'm fine, Onari!" Takeru laughs, "Er… Now do you guys have any idea what's going on?"

Ryuko rolls her neck, "Far as I can tell, that dude with the purple gun took us from our world and dropped us in this one. But… why?"

"Your world? Eh?"

Hiiro rolls his eyes, "Another sit down, I presume?"

* * *

"So, you guys came from a parallel world?" Takeru chews on a sandwich as Ryuko is wrapping bandages around Banjou's chest.

"Mm-hmm."

"And you think that dude who summoned the Gamma did it?"

"He knew our names, and said 'important things from that world'. So he knows about the portals at least."

Ryuko groans, "Oi, enough with the chit-chat! Tell us about the spirits already! How'd that creep get a hold of them?"

Takeru shifts, "I have no clue. I know that Gamma can be summoned with magic circles, but… I can't track them in any way until the Gamma manifest in the world. After all this time, I still haven't progressed that much."

Onari extends his hand dramatically, "Oh please don't say such a thing, Master Takeru! You've done a fabulous job as is! Don't beat yourself up over it! Besides, once we inform Makoto and Alain, they will certainly be able to give us aid!"

"That's Makoto- _Niichan_ and Alain for you." Takeru chuckles and bites into his sandwich, "Anyways, that's all I can really offer for information right now. Sorry, guys."

Hiiro looks at his Gashat, "So… What about our Gashats? Why aren't they working?"

Taiga glares at his Driver, "That man said something about… 'Nebula Gas'?"

Banjou and Ryuko share a look, "Nebula Gas?"

Everyone turns to them, "You know what that is?"

Banjou raises the Dragon Bottle, "It's what's in my Bottles. So that means that… When I fought you guys, my attacks broke your Drivers!" He groans, "I'm so stupid! The hero isn't supposed to hurt the other good guys!"

 _ **WHACK!**_

"Stop crying, big baby!" Ryuko huffs, "Look, so what if they can't henshin? All we gotta do is find the guy in white and kick his ass ourselves!"

Banjou nods, "Yeah. I guess we gotta…"

Takeru nods, "Well the best option for information gathering is to split up from here! Onari, would you mind calling Makoto- _Niichan_ and getting their help? I'll help out Banjou- _san_ and Matoi- _san_."

"Yes, Master Takeru!" Onari yanks out his phone, tapping in the individual numbers, "5… 6… 4… 8… Wait, was it 48 or 84?"

Ryuko and Banjou crick their knuckles, "And I guess the best we can do is just go hunting, right Dragon?"

The Cross-Z Dragon angles itself low to the ground, before suddenly twisting and pointing itself at the spot the man in white last was, chirping samba music.

"What is it boy? Smell something?"

It chirps again, before nudging at Banjou's phone. He pulls it out, and it shows an image sent from the Dragon's CPU, "Is this… Some kinda germ?"

Hiiro looks closely, "That's Bugster! But it's a new strain… Odd."

Taiga nods, "Most likely, if it can track this strain of Bugster, then it can find the largest concentration. This changes everything. Surgeon, you and I are gonna go and talk to Dan. If anyone can figure out a way to deal with this new strain, it's him."

Hiiro goes quiet, "… Do we have to?"

Taiga rolls his eyes, "YES! We need our Drivers working again!"

Kagami looks to his Gashats, "I'd rather fight Cronus barehanded."

"It's either him or Parad and I don't see him anywhere around here. Do you?"

"Fine." Hiiro huffs as Taiga leads the way, "But I'm going to complain the whole time."

* * *

Banjou and Ryuko are riding down a deserted street, following the Cross-Z Dragon. They weave back and forth through abandoned cars and random items slammed into the concrete. Shortly behind them, Takeru follow.

"Oi, Banjou. Don't suppose you have a plan in case we get any more weird bad guys, do you?"

"… I have a plan." The Rider adjusts himself in his seat.

Ryuko groans, "I swear if you say 'punch them really hard', I'm gonna punch _you_!"

" _ **Alright kids, enough banter. Our current priority is finding the guy with the purple Transteam Gun. Soon as we do that, you can get back to flirting.**_ "

Banjou almost loses his grip, "I'm not flirting with her! You crazy? I ain't into that kinda women!"

Ryuko stops, then narrows her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean? You don't like girls who can kick your ass?"

"I DON'T LIKE GIRLS WHO _CONSTANTLY_ TRY TO KICK MY ASS!" Banjou shouts over his shoulder at the Kamui wearer, who smacks him in the head, "Jackass!"

"OW! Quit it! I'm driving!"

In front of them, Gamma materialize through the rubble, raising various random items as weapons.

"GUYS! OUTTA THE WAY!" Takeru zooms past them, his Ghost Driver manifesting on his waist. The phantom Rider reaches into his jacket and removes another Eyecon, activating it and placing it in his Driver.

 **EYE! BATCHIRIMINNA! BATCHIRIMINNA!**

The Parka Ghost leaps from Takeru's Driver, grabbing Onari and depositing him in someone's king-sized bed lying in the street, "OW! That hurt…"

"Henshin!"

 **KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

The entire bike morphs into the image of a phantom horse, before it rams through several Gamma. Ghost himself leaps off of the bike, as it dashes through the rubble and parks itself on the other side neatly for its master. Ghost dropkicks another Gamma, "Go on, guys! I got this!"

He reaches for another Eyecon, "Musashi!"

 **EYE! BATCHIRIMINNA! BATCHIRIMINNA!**

A new Parka Ghost appears, this one is red with swords extending from its sleeves. It slashes at two Gamma before Takeru swipes his Driver's lever.

 **KAIGAN: MUSASHI! KETTO! ZUBATTO! CHO KENGO!**

As the Parka attaches to it master, his sword appears, this time as two separate blades, "Niten Ichi-Ryu!"

"Cool! Thanks dude!" Banjou shouts over his shoulder, as he jumps over some rubble and vanishes.

Ghost blocks one Gamma's overhead swing, and impales it with his free hand, before turning and kicking another Gamma with a reverse roundhouse, then neatly decapitating it. He raises the swords up, and brings them down, splitting two Gamma down the middle.

Another one comes up at him, a piece of rebar raised to strike his back…

 **EYE! BATCHIRIMIRO!**

A blue Parka Ghost grabs at the offender and tosses him aside, before retreating to the side of a man in black and blue leather, "I see you've been getting rusty, Takeru."

 **BATCHIRIMIRO!**

"Aw, c'mon, man! I've got college classes now!" Ghost whines before slashing another Gamma wide open, "And they're small fry! I got cocky, okay?"

 **YES, SIR!**

A green Parka Ghost rams into another Gamma about to emerge from some rubble, carrying it into the air before depositing it, as the Ghost returns to the side of a man in eloquent white and green robes, "No excuse to slack in your training, Takeru. A warrior as proud as you cannot allow yourself to be felled in such a pathetic manner!"

Alain and Fukami Makoto look to each other and nod, "We'd best help the boy before he makes us look bad." "… Yep."

"Hey that's just mean!" Ghost whines as he blocks another strike.

"Henshin!"

 **KAIGAN: SPECTER! READY, GO! KAKUGO! DOKI-DOKI GHOST!**

 **TENGAN: NECROM! MEGA ULORD! CRUSH INVADER!**

The two Parka Ghosts attach to their masters, revealing the forms of Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom.

 **GAN GUN HAND!**

"It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum…" Specter raises his weapon in rifle mode, aiming at the oncoming Gamma.

 **GAN GUN CATCHER!**

"And our gum supply is empty!" Alain raises an identical weapon, only in hand mode.

Specter tilts his head at the green Rider, "… Dude, seriously?"

The two take a step back, awaiting the oncoming horde as Ghost floats to their side, blades ready.

"Ready?" "Always." The two Ghost Driver wielders lower their weapons to their Drivers, while Necrom opts to hold up another Eyecon, placing it inside the slot on his weapon.

 **DAI KAIGAN!**

"LET'S GO!"

 **OMEGA SLASH! OMEGA SPARK! OMEGA FINISH!**

Three attacks burst from the three spiritual Riders, "Whew."

A sudden rumble causes them to steady, as they look upwards. Above them, another Gamma portal emerges.

"What, did they call the entire rebellion in?" Specter scoffs, hanging his rifle on his shoulders, while grabbing a new Eyecon, "Nobunaga."

"Less effort to find them, I say." Necrom reaches into his weapon and takes the Eyecon, "Brothers Grimm, lend me your power for this fight."

Ghost nods, "Yeah! We can take them all down right here!" He grabs another one, "Beethoven!"

 **KAIGAN: BEETHOVEN! KYOKUMEI! UNMEI! JA-JA-JA-JAN~**

 **KAIGAN: NOBUNAGA! WARE NO IKIZAMA! OKEHAZAMA!**

 **TENGAN: GRIMM! MEGA ULORD! FIGHTING PEN!**

As the three assume their new forms, Gamma drift vacantly onto the earth, readying their armaments.

Ghost swipes his arms through the air, "I believe in us!"

Specter levels his rifle, "You don't stand a chance!"

Necrom adjusts his parka, "Surrender now!"

The Gamma do not respond, instead opting to charge at the Riders.

Ghost flicks his wrist, and a powerful string quartet blasts the front lines apart.

One Gamma drifts through some rubble, attempting to impale Necrom with some rebar.

Specter, without even looking, hoists his rifle under his armpit and blows its head off, and then roundhouse kicks another Gamma.

Necrom's shoulder pens stretch out, impaling and tossing Gamma into each other. His left tendril catches five in a row, then the right tendril takes their heads clean off. Their Eyecon forms vanish, as Necrom turns and backhands yet another, "Foolish! We were forged in the fires of battle, and use our strength to protect the weak! You are arrogant, presumptuous twits who desire power without a purpose!"

Specter pats his battle-brother's shoulder, "Oi, don't get overexcited, Alain." He grips a Gamma by the throat, tossing it aside.

Necrom rubs his head, "I apologize. They've been causing quite a ruckus in my world. I'm letting out some much-gathered frustrations." A shoulder pen slashes another Gamma's arm off.

Ghost nods, "Then let's wrap this up quickly, before they make you explode!"

All three Riders ready their devices.

 **DAI KAIGAN! BEETHOVEN OMEGA DRIVE!**

 **DAI KAIGAN! NOBUNAGA OMEGA DRIVE!**

 **DAI TENGAN! GRIMM OMEGA ULORD!**

The three all leap into the air, extending their legs out, "HAH!"

The Gamma don't stand a chance. First, a sonic wave knocks them sky-high, then a purple blast splatters them against a wall, and then green ink washes over the survivors.

The three all dismiss their transformations, "Whoo… That was therapeutic." Makoto rolls his neck, "I can only hope that whoever's behind all of this is defeated soon…"

Takeru nods, "Yeah. Let's try to catch up to those other guys. They're close to finding out whoever's behind this!"

Alain grabs his arm, "As much as I would like to, I'm afraid we have bigger problems. My sources have found the place where the rebellion is hiding here in the mortal world. If we destroy the portal here, we eliminate their methods of transport. Surely they can handle themselves, right?"

"Hopefully… Let's go, guys!"

* * *

"That's about everything we've got." Kagami and Hanaya set their Drivers down on a desk, "Think you can do something about it?"

A calm voice hums, "Hmm… A curious situation indeed. Certainly nothing that could've been predicted on the fly. However… You've forgotten to include one important piece of information." A hand picks up one Driver, turning it over.

Dan Kuroto, Kamen Rider Genm, poses dramatically, "You think that my godly talents would be incapable of solving this insignificant problem?"

"Ah, boy. Here we go." Taiga rolls his eyes.

Dan pays him no mind, "I will be able to battle with this debilitation… In fact…" He raises a blue and red Gashat, "I already have."

On the label, an image of a blue and red Kamen Rider sits, with a logo bearing in bold letters;

 **KAMEN RIDER BUILD**

"Truth be told, Kamen Rider Build arrived in our world a long time ago. I encountered him when he mistook me for Ex-Aid. While he defeated me in battle, I was able to acquire his data, and develop a Gashat harnessing this unique power. Allow me to show you… God's talents!" With that, Kuroto dissipates into orange pixels, flying out of the chamber.

"WHAT?" Hiiro looks to Taiga, "I thought you said this cell could hold him!"

Taiga tosses his hands up, "It could before!"

Hiiro's eye twitches, "WHAT CHANGED?"

"Clearly, his 'godly talents'." Both Riders stop and turn, noticing a man spinning on a swivel chair behind them.

Kujo Kiriya, Kamen Rider Lazer, tilts his sunglasses at the heroes, "Yo. You guys gonna need a ride?"

* * *

The Machine Builder stops in front of a factory, "This is it?" Banjou climbs off his bike, "Let's find the bad guy and go home already…"

"Oi, not so fast!" Banjou and Ryuko turn around, seeing a young man in a lab coat, with a bright pink shirt on underneath.

"Another Rider? Look, we already told your friends, we're the good guys!"

He smiles, "I know that. I just wanted to tell you guys I'm coming with you. I'm Hojo Emu, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid."

"You're Ex-Aid?" Banjou tilts his head, "How'd you find out about us?"

"Oh, that's easy. Taiga- _san_ gave me a call." Emu just raises up a phone, "So, you guys think that the guy behind everything is over here?"

Banjou nods, "… Yeah, we're pretty sure."

"WELL YA GOT IT IN ONE, SPORT!" The man in white is laughing, and standing in front of the factory, "FOR THAT, YOU GET A _FUNKY_ PRIZE!" He waves his arms, "COME OUT, ZODIARTS!"

The doors blast open, revealing a small squadron of mysterious creatures, with constellation-esque markings on their bodies. The man giggles and runs into the factory, dancing his way through the halls.

"How many more monsters does this guy have?" Banjou reaches for his Driver, "This is ridiculous!"

"- _aaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ -"

Ryuko reaches for her Tekko, "It don't matter, we're kicking all their asses!"

"- _aaaaaaaaaaaaa_ -"

Emu looks around, "Does anyone else… hear that?"

Banjou stops, "Eh? Hear what?"

"That noise."

"- _aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA_!"

The three look up to see a white shape flying to their location, "Eh? EH? AAAAAAAH!"

 _ **CRASH!**_

"Ow… Damn, I really hope my clothes ain't torn up! This was my best suit, too!" The dust parts to reveal a man in an astronaut-like uniform, albeit he's currently upside-down with his rear poking into the air, and the tip of his helmet is stuck in the earth, "I really hope Yuki doesn't get angry over me flaking on her…"

Banjou backs away, yanking Emu and Ryuko, "More bad guys?"

"Eh? Bad guys?" The man rolls over, with a pack on his back thrusting him onto his feet, "I ain't a bad guy! I'm one of the heroes!"

"Hero? Who the hell are you?" Ryuko lifts her Scissor Blade, aiming it at the man, who tilts his head curiously.

"I'm Kisaragi Gentaro, Kamen Rider Fourze! I'm the man who's gonna be friends with everyone!" He beats his chest twice before holding his fist out at the three, "I heard y'all had a Zodiart problem." He turns around and faces the assembled monsters, "These guys are kinda my specialty. Go on ahead, kids. I can handle them."

"… Er, right. Come on, Ryuko! Emu!" Banjou dashes into the factory, the other two following closely.

Kamen Rider Fourze swipes the side of his helmet, "Let's settle this… let's see, one, two, three… Alright, let's settle this one-on-five! _Uchu_ …" Fourze crouches down, pulling his arms to his chest. The assembled Zodiarts awkwardly stare at the interstellar Rider, unsure of how to respond.

" _KITA!_ " He leaps up, extending his arms sky-high, before turning his attention back on his foes, "You better be ready for pain, because you made me skip out on a date!"

* * *

Parad and Sento openly gape as the rubble shifts aside, revealing a large hunk of ancient, bashed-in wood. They stumble as a figure climbs out of it, stumbling and hobbling about.

"Whoo, oh the boys are _not_ gonna be able to buff that one out…" A red, weathered longcoat swings idly in the air, with its dirty, ancient white fur trim shifting as the figure underneath grabs at rocks and tosses them aside, "Gotta get this uncovered, hopefully get it into somewhere quiet."

"What is going on?" The Bugster merely gawks as his eyes try to process what he's looking at, "Are you…"

"Huh? AH!" The figure turns around, screeching in panic, "Oh! Oh, by gosh, by golly! You two almost scared my stockings right off!" A thick leather glove wipes at a wrinkled old forehead, and a grin appears under a thick, white beard, "Heh, well this is awkward. Haven't been around one of you guys in a long, long time. Well, not when you were _awake_ , that is."

Sento wipes his eyes, "You're really…"

A glove smacks against a bowl full of jelly, "Ho-ho-ho! That's right!"

Parad's face breaks into an awkward smile, "You're…"

The jolly old Saint adjusts his cork bottle glasses, "Do I gotta say it? Now either of ya gonna give me a hand with this, or ya wanna get coal this year?"

* * *

 **Holy shit this was hard to write. I don't know how but I hit a major slump writing this.**

 **It was hardest because I know December is drawing to a close and I want to get this arc done by the new year at max, especially since I made this into a Christmas arc. Since Build never got a proper Christmas tribute- the most it got was a joke in the recap segments- I figured that if anybody deserved a visit from Jolly Old Saint Nick, it was the Best Match team.**

 **Besides, Santa needs to show up in this show more. He's too useful for merchandising. I mean, c'mon Toei. The only and easiest time I want you guys to shamelessly promote extra toys and you drop the ball? Really?**

 **Anyways, now everyone's favorite space boy is here! I loved his cameo in OOO, and figured a good old callback is as good a way as any to bring him in.**

 **Well, with my piece said, any comments? Complaints? Compliments? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**


	21. Carol of the Bells

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 21: Carol of The Bells**

"You're really… Santa Claus?" Sento wipes his eyes, "But such a thing is a childish delusion! Delivering presents to every single house in one night? That's physically impossible! You'd have to have-"

"A quantum-temporal warp, combined with a ludicrously accurate wormhole to transport me. I know, I do the math every year. I check it twice, too. Personally, I find the Morris-Thorne model works best." Saint Nicholas rolls his eyes at the amnesiac as he rolls a rock aside, "C'mon kids, what're ya doing? You really wanna be on the naughty list?"

Parad quickly dashes over, hoisting rubble aside, "Amazing… This is really…"

A large wooden sleigh, age visible yet still its brilliant red coat still sticks even to the broken wood. The golden bars that stretch around the sleigh shine brilliantly, and are clear enough for Parad to see his own reflection, "Santa's sleigh… My heart is racing!"

The jolly old man pushes Parad aside, "Alright, that's enough out of you! Too many Hallmark movies these days where kids spend five minutes staring at a hunk of wood. It gets old, y'know?"

Sento's eyes drift to the front, "Uh… Mr. Claus?"

"Just call me Santa. Everyone else does." He shrugs and lifts a piece of concrete out of his seat, dusting it off, "Oh, that's gonna need a steam cleaner."

"Er… Santa, what about your… reindeer?" The portly man's head whips up, as he looks to the front of his sleigh, "Oh by gosh, by golly. Where'd they go? Where'd my boys go?" He looks around, before groaning and slapping his forehead, "Oh, that's what happened!"

Parad looks around awkwardly, "Er… what happened?"

"That… portal thing!" He waves his hands around the air, "I was doing my practice rounds when this… thing just up and swallows my sleigh whole! Oh my bucks must be scared senseless! They have no idea what's going on!"

Sento and Parad look to each other, "Well… what're we supposed to do?"

"Ah, for right now all we can do is just get the sleigh out of this rubble. C'mon, you're tough boys! Help me push!" Santa gets behind the sleigh, pushing it into the warehouse, "C'mon! Can't leave it out for any old schmuck to find!"

* * *

"You better be ready for pain, because you made me skip out on a date!" Fourze slams his fist against the orange protrusion on his Driver.

 **ROCKET, ON!**

An orange projection appears over his arm, forming into a giant rocket, "Rider… Rocket Punch!" Fourze is propelled forwards, and he slams the rocket right into the Scorpio Zodiarts, before he quickly disarms the Module and activates another.

 **CHAINSAW, ON!**

Fourze does a reverse jumping roundhouse, slashing into the Virgo Zodiarts that attempts to ambush him, "Keep it up! I ain't even close to done yet!

 **LAUNCHER, ON!**

The cosmic Rider stomps his foot, the rockets on its side barraging the Cancer Zodiarts attempting to body slam him, "You think that was gonna work?"

 **SCISSORS, ON!**

He pins the Libra Zodiarts' staff, and head butts the monster back, "Shove off!"

 **ELEC, ON!**

As Fourze's body glows golden, he swings the rod in his right hand, bashing several of the Zodiarts and knocking them back, "THIS AIN'T NOTHING!"

A blast from Aries sends him flying into a wall, "… Okay maybe this is something."

* * *

As Banjou, Emu, and Ryuko charge through the facility, they come across a large room where the man in white is sitting in a meditating position, his purple Steam Gun over his lap.

"You took your time getting here, didn't you?"

"Cut the crap! Who are you, and what're you doing with our world?" Ryuko levels the Scissor Blade at her foe, "C'mon, be quick about it!"

The man chuckles, "I am Mogami Kaisei, and I am interested in your world… because my other is interested in this one."

"Eh?" Both heroes tilt their heads, "What's that mean?"

"Your world and mine are parallel. Certain events… link together. Your Skywall brings my Bugster. My Zodiart Switches assimilate your Nebula Gas. Your version of Kaisei Mogami contacts me." He raises the gun up, "I help him perfect this weapon!"

"What?" Banjou readies his Driver, "There's another you?"

The man raises a small item with a red gear sticking out of it, " _Funky_ , isn't it?"

 **GEAR ENGINE!**

He switches the gun to his left hand, pressing it to his temple, "KAISER!"

 **FUNKY!**

The moment the trigger is pulled, a dark mist envelops his body, and from the right side of his head, red gears burst out, hovering in the air. Some clash against each other, grinding before redirecting and attaching to the man.

 **ENGINE RUNNING GEAR!**

The mist dissipates, revealing a figure in a suit of leather and steel, " **You may call me 'Engine Kaiser'. This is the power of Nebula Gas and Bugster… combined into one! It's truly…** _ **Funky**_ **!** " Kaiser dances around in joy before suddenly leaping and twirling in the air, taking a potshot at Banjou, "GOTCHA!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The Rider tumbles back, falling back into a pit, as Emu reaches out and catches his hand, "Got you!"

Ryuko gawks, "Banjou! Why, you… Henshin!" She turns towards the Kaiser, snarling loudly.

 **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE, KAMUI SENKETSU!**

" **Liking the look there, girly! How do you deal with the snow though?** " Kaiser leaps back, blocking her swings with the grip of his gun, " **Can't be easy!** "

"SHADDAP, SHADDAP, SHADDAP! I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOU AND YOUR STUPID LAUGHING!" Ryuko swings downward, knocking concrete and stone away. Engine Kaiser uses the shockwave to backflip away until he reaches a large safe behind him, " **You wound me, Ryuko-** _ **chan**_ **~ If you don't want to hear me though, how about you handle my friends?** " He smashes the safe open, " **Come out, Greeed!** "

From inside the safe, hundreds of small, silver coins launch themselves out, pouring like a river until they coalesce into multiple puddles, with specific colored coins forming at their centers. The masses rise until they reveal a variety of animal-like monsters.

"More monsters? Seriously?" Ryuko backs away, raising her Scissor Blade, "Hojo! Get Banjou up already!"

"I think… I'm gonna lose him!" Emu's fingers gather sweat, his grip loosening on the draconic Rider, "GRK!"

"GOTCHA!" Another hand closes around Banjou's wrist, "As long as I can reach you…"

A man in dirty, old clothes smiles as he pulls Banjou up, "Come on, easy does it now…" Emu helps him hoist Ryuga from over the edge, laying him down, "That was close…"

Ryuko turns around, "Oh who's this guy?"

"Hino Eiji. I've been looking into this guy for a while now."

" **Aw, crap! You again?** " Kaiser slaps his forehead, " **Damned inconvenience!** "

"Finally managed to find you. You won't be hurting anyone anymore!"

" **GET HIM!** " The monsters rush forwards, as Ryuko bats them aside, "Get back! Get back!"

A red creature with bird designs leaps at Eiji, pinning him to a wall by the throat. The impact blasts open the wall behind Eiji, revealing the open sky.

"Ankh? Ankh, is that you? GRK- it's me! Ankh, it's me, Eiji!" The monster growls, tilting its head curiously at the human, who raises a cracked, red medal at it, "Look! It's yours, isn't it?"

" **Eh? What's going on? GET HIM you waste of space!** " The Engine Kaiser shouts at the beast, " **I didn't put in all this time and money for you to just stare at that hobo!** "

The Greeed looks at the broken coin, which suddenly begin glowing and shuddering.

Emu ducks under the swing of a dull gray monster, "Eiji, what're you doing?"

Banjou slaps on his Driver, "I got him!"

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON! ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YAY!**

Cross-Z leaps forwards, delivering a wild haymaker at the Greeed, and freeing Eiji.

He grabs Cross-Z's shoulder, "What're you doing? Don't hurt him! He's my friend!"

Cross-Z turns to Eiji, "Eh? He is? But he was attacking you! Don't-"

"-Don't what? Take back what's mine?" The monster reshapes into a man with flared, pointed hair, wearing a jacket and red pants, "Eiji, you really know how to insult me. First you leave me in that broken coin, then you go ahead and get yourself some random idiots that smack me for no reason!"

"Sorry, Ankh. Didn't have enough time…" He bows, an enormous smile on his face as he does so, "I'll explain later, but for now you mind giving me a hand?"

The monster shrugs, "Don't got a choice, do I? Well if I gotta do it, I better be paid in ice pops!"

"I know, I know!" Eiji rolls his eyes, before settling into a smile, "Ready?"

"Always, partner." The two charge at the monsters, aiding the Kamui wearer and the Rider.

"What's your deal anyways?" Ryuko ducks under the wild swing of the yellow Greeed, slashing its stomach and sending coins rolling everywhere, "You were freaking out at him just now, and suddenly you're buddies?"

Ankh slides along the ground, grabbing at a yellow medal from the pile, "The Core Medal Eiji was carrying contained my memories. Without it, I was a mindless beast."

Eiji roundhouse kicks the blue Greeed before it can strike Emu, "Greeed all have one Core Medal that houses their personalities. Foundation X jumped me a while ago and took all but Ankh's Core Medal. Without them they could make obedient servants."

Cross-Z swings the Closer, cutting open the green Greeed's chest, "So what about these guys?"

"Their personal Core Medals were erased a while ago. They're as good as dead." Ankh snarls as he picks up a green Core Medal, "If you erase them then it's no skin off my back. OI, EIJI!" He raises the red Taka Medal, the yellow Tora Medal he stole from the yellow Greeed, and the green Batta Medal he took from the green Greeed, "Catch!"

Eiji grabs the tossed Medals, and attaches a small device to his waist.

" **HOW MANY MORE OF YOU AM I GONNA DEAL WITH TODAY?** " Kaiser stomps around, before falling to the ground, crossing his legs and pouting, " **This is so not** _ **funky**_ _._ "

Eiji puts the red Medal into the first slot, then the yellow into the middle, and finally the green one into the right slot, and then turns the Driver until it's tilted to the right. He grabs a small circle-like object on the side of his belt, swiping it over the Driver. It pings as it passes each one, glowing in their color briefly.

"Henshin!"

 **TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

Giant images of animals drift around Eiji, as a black suit forms over his body. The images solidify as they're called out, and then attach to his chest through the song. His head now has the image of a hawk stamped onto a helmet, with bright green eyepieces. His chest has yellow sleeves with large claws folded backwards at the wrist. His legs are green with a carapace design layered over.

Cross-Z gapes, "Cool…"

"OOO. Kamen Rider OOO."

"If you embarrass me now I'll throw out all of your shitty underwear." Ankh poorly fights back a smile at the comment before turning back into his monstrous state.

"Ankh! That's not fun to say!" OOO pouts at his Greeed ally before returning his attention to the other monsters, "Let's just get this over with…" He charges at them, wrist gauntlets unfolding and revealing the Tora Claws. A single slash sends most of them stumbling back, just in time for his legs to glow green as he leaps into the air.

The sound of jingling bells throws off everyone's concentration, "Eh?"

Suddenly, through the opening made by Ankh, multiple brown shapes dash through the room, knocking the Greeed over and gathering up the heroes. Before the monsters even hit the floor, they're already gone, soaring into the sky and leaving a trail of powdered snow.

Engine Kaiser looks around, " **Eh? Eh? EEEEEEEHHHHHH? WHAT THE** _ **FUNK**_ **JUST HAPPENED?** "

* * *

"So... My reindeer are gone." Santa wipes his forehead, "Oh, I'm sweating. Shouldn't have eaten all those cookies. Every New Year, the Missus reminds me to cut down on them, but do I listen? Nope, and now I'm having a heart attack!"

"Eh… please calm down, Santa." Sento reaches for the Saint, patting his shoulder, "We can fix this, right? After all, if you can pull off a wormhole and a quantum-temporal warp-"

"You don't understand, kid! I can only pull this off on Christmas Eve!" Santa throws his hat down, "It's the magic, is all! That's how I pull it off! The wormhole, quantum-temporal warp… I bend the rules with Christmas spirit! But if it's too low, I'm out of luck!" He groans into his gloves, "What's an old man to do?"

A sudden rumbling interrupts them, "Eh?"

Santa groans, "Oh, boy. The guy who's definitely on the naughty list for life. You know, these villain types always manage to somehow compete with each other to see who gets rock bottom spot. It's irritating. I'm running out of quills to keep up with it! Nowadays I just wait until the 23rd to finalize the Villain section of the Naughty List. It's a headache and a half."

"So what's going on?"

"That, young man, is Enigma." Santa points out, "I bet my britches old Kaisei is gonna send it after you boys. He thinks Build is the most dangerous thing on the block. It's funny, when he was five he wanted a chemistry set for Christmas, but he broke a vase and blamed it on his cat." He chuckles as the rumbling gets closer, "Well, I guess this is the end of Christmas. Crushed by a giant evil death machine."

The sound of a zipper rolling catches the attention of the three, and they turn to see a man in a bright orange jacket running towards them, "Eh? EH? EH?"

Sento reaches for his Driver, when the man leaps _over_ the three, approximately fifty feet in the air, and delivers a flying side kick, crashing into a large wavering chunk of air. The man lands against the ground, as the wavering air reveals a giant machine, shaped like a hand. A single red eye glares out from the hand at the heroes and their mysterious savior, "Eh? Who're you?"

"Kazuraba Kouta." The man raises his hand towards the three, "I got this, guys!"

" **AN UNEXPECTED DEVELOPMENT.** " A broadcasted voice emerges from the machine's interior, " **BUT ULTIMATELY WORTHLESS. KAMEN RIDER BUILD MUST BE ELIMINATED. STEP ASIDE AND YOU WILL BE SPARED A PAINFUL DEATH!** "

"You really wanna try? Alright, then! Show me what you've got!" Kouta smirks and adjusts his jacket.

" **YOU WERE WARNED.** " The voice turns spiteful as the broadcast cuts, and the Enigma opens up, launching dozens of Guardians from within itself.

Kouta draws a device from his jacket, slamming it to his waist. On one side, a large yellow knife jiggles from the impact, and on the other the image of a samurai's helmet appears.

"Oh this kid. Well, call it in boys! We're saved! HA-HA!" Santa laughs, falling back into his chair, "WHOO-HOO! YEAH, BABY! WE'RE ROCKING AROUND THE CHRISTMAS TREE TONIGHT!"

Kouta holds up a small orange lock, and pushes a button on the side.

 **ORANGE!**

A giant circular zipper opens from the sky, and a metal orange drifts down above Kouta.

Sento and Parad look to each other, "Eh? Orange?"

Kouta swings his arms, and then clicks the lock into his Driver and pushes it closed.

 **LOCK ON!**

Japanese horagai music blares out, as Kouta grips the knife and his smile turns malicious, "Henshin!"

 **SOIYA!**

As soon as the knife drops, opening up the lock, a blue suit forms around Kouta's body. The metal orange lowers down, slamming into his shoulders and opening up, revealing a samurai armor.

 **ORANGE ARMS: HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

"Kamen Rider Gaim! _Koko kara wa ore no stage da!_ " He raises two swords, one shaped like an orange slice, and the other a more regular-looking katana. He dashes through the horde, dicing and slashing them apart, before turning his attention to the Enigma machine.

" **I HAVE SEEN ENOUGH. '** _ **KAMEN RIDER GAIM**_ **', I AM AWARE OF YOU. YOU MAY WIN THIS LITTLE SKIRMISH, BUT ENIGMA'S SYNCHRONIZATION IS ALMOST COMPLETE.** " The machine fades away, dissipating entirely.

Gaim turns and looks over his shoulder, "Guys, I've got these chumps! I can send you somewhere safe!" He waves his hand before blocking some stray bullets, causing a zipper to open up in the air in front of the sleigh. It opens up, revealing the bridge to Honnou City.

Parad and Sento look to each other before nodding. They run behind the sleigh, and start pushing the thing through the stretching portal, sending jolly old Saint Nick with it.

"WHOO HOO! YOU'RE ON THE NICE LIST FOR ETERNITY, KID! YEEHAW!" Santa pumps his arms, not even bothered by the motion of the sleigh, even as the zipper closes behind them, "Oh, sweet candy canes! That was an amazing save! Hee-hee~" Santa giggles to himself before rising up, "Ooh… Well, with that out of the way, I think I need to give you heroes a hand. Because if'n I don't, well Christmas may as well be cancelled." He reaches into the large bag in the back, "And before ya ask, I ain't gonna give ya yer Christmas gifts early!" He turns around and hands a wrapped box to Sento, then a larger one to Parad, "Open 'em quickly."

"… Why're they wrapped?" Sento mutters as his fingers dart around the packaging, looking for an opening.

"Probably magic." Parad mutters back as he opts to tear his own opening.

The wrapping papers fall, and reveal two different items. In Sento's, there's a small box with a clear plastic cover. Inside are two Fullbottles. One is red with a hat and beard shape, and the other is a light pink with a cake inscribed.

"Fullbottles?"

Parad's gift contains a single green token, bearing the icon of a character wearing a Santa hat and holding up a present.

"An Energy Item?"

Santa nods, "Yep. A little of my power, in a way you can use it. Now, don't let Mrs. Claus know I said this, but once you find Mogami, I want you to kick his ass up and down the road, ya hear?"

The two grin sheepishly, as Santa nods, "Okay, then! Now, one last special present!" He reaches into his bag, "Almost… got it… YES!" He holds up a GPS, "This'll tell you where Mogami's hiding. I was picking up the signal while I was laughin' at Kouta."

Sento picks up the GPS, "This is the best!" His hair pokes out, "Thank you, Santa!"

"Yeah… That's what I normally hear on the 25th. Weird to hear it beforehand. Ah well." He nods, "You kids go do your thing. I'm gonna call Triple E."

The Riders double-take, "Triple E?"

"Triple E. Eminent Elf Elevation." He snaps his fingers, and a whirlwind of rainbow-colored sparkles surrounds the sleigh, raising it into the air, "Ho-Ho-Ho! Wish you luck, kids!"

The two nod as he vanishes, then turn their attention onto their new toys, "Cool! I wonder if these are a Best Match!" Sento shakes the Bottles excitedly, "This is so exciting!"

Parad flicks the coin in the air, "My heart is racing! Come on, Sento! Let's go get Mogami! Get that GPS out!"

Sento reaches for it, before patting around his jacket, "Something isn't right…" He reaches into his coat, "Oh no…"

Parad leans in, "What?"

"My power-up item! I think I lost it…" Sento's mind races, "Where'd I last leave it? I took it with me to the pier! I should still have it! Unless… The portal! That means it's with Banjou and Ryuko!"

LINE

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I WANT OFF THIS WILD RIDE!" Cross-Z screams, as he clings closely to the creature underneath him, "… Eh? What's this thing? Antlers? Was I rescued by a flying moose?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Ryuko shouts from atop the beast carrying her, "It's a reindeer! Like the ones Santa uses to pull… his… sleigh…" She turns her head down to the harness on her ride, "This has a name on it…"

Emu looks down to his, "Eh? Mine too… Eh? EH? _EH_? ' _Blitzen_ '? This says Blitzen!"

OOO looks at his, "And mine says ' _Vixen_ '!"

" _ **Ryuko, I can't read English. What's this say?**_ "

"It says… D… O… N… N… E… R… Oi, anyone here know what that is?"

Cross-Z points, "Donner! That's Donner, Ryuko! You're riding Donner! And I'm on… ' _Cupid_ '! I'M ON CUPID, EVERYONE!" Cross-Z looks around, "We're really riding Santa's reindeer! Look!"

OOO chuckles, "This is awesome! Oi, Ankh! Which one are you on? Ankh? Where is he?"

They stop when they notice a large, glowing red spot to their side, "No way… Ankh, are you really riding Rudolph?"

The Greeed's scowl is plain to see, "I don't care."

"But Ankh! He's the red-nosed reindeer!" OOO waves his arms at his feathered comrade, "Look, it even glows, just like in the song! Oh, this is the best day ever! How are you not more excited, Ankh?"

"BECAUSE I CAN FLY!" Ankh spawns giant red and green wings, "What's so special about these things?" He hops off of the famous buck, drifting by their side.

Ryuko's jaw gapes, "What's so special? They're MAGIC reindeer, who can fly all around the world in one night! They're the coolest animals ever!" She pets Donner, which whinnies in approval.

Cross-Z shakes his head, "Alright, can we sit down somewhere? This is way too much to take in right now…"

The reindeer suddenly swerve, charging down into the woodlands, and parking themselves near an open space, where a bright red sleigh is waiting, with a portly figure sipping from a cup. He looks up and waves at the reindeer as they come down.

Ryuko gapes, "Is that Santa Claus? Oh my god, it really is Santa! Guys we're about to meet Santa! Oh, how's my hair?"

Cross-Z turns his head, "Your hair? Ryuko, he sees you when you're _sleeping_ , I don't think you can impress him now." He climbs off of Cupid, stroking the buck's chin as he removes the Dragon from his Driver.

"BANJOU I WILL GO OVER THERE RIGHT NOW AND-" Ryuko hops off and stomps over, huffing and snarling.

"-And what, exactly, did you have in mind young lady?" She finds herself staring into a bowl full of jelly, which appears in front of her instantly. Ryuko looks up to see Santa's inquisitive frown.

"Er… I was just gonna…" She retreats at this, while her Kamui looks back and forth between her and the Saint.

Santa clicks his tongue, "Hmm. So good this year, too. Don't want to blow it last minute, missy. I always check my list twice."

Banjou rolls his shoulders, "Er… Santa? Not to rain on your parade, but what exactly is going on here? First we're in another world, then there's a hundred other Kamen Riders, and now there's this? When does it end?"

Santa rolls his eyes, "Well, to make a long, _long_ story short, a man named Mogami Kaisei found out how to use the Skywall in your world to connect to this one. The freaky guy with the white hat is the Mogami from this world. The two are gonna work together to crash these two dimensions together and use the power to become immortal overlords. They're using a machine called the Enigma. See, I just got back from chatting with Sento and Parad-"

"Sento?" "Parad?" Emu, Ryuko, and Banjou lean in closely to Santa, "Where are they? Are they okay? What happened to them?"

"They're fine! I just made them look like idiots, is all. But right now they're trying to track down the Mogami in the World of Build-"

" _ **World of Build?**_ " Senketsu speaks for the first time, " _ **Is that what you're calling our world?**_ "

"Well… yeah. Build's in it." Santa shrugs, "Too many universes for me to give creative names, alright? Anyways, those two are tracking that Mogami down. You guys just had a run-in with the Kaisei of this world, the World of Ex-Aid."

The present heroes nod, "Okay, we got it." " _ **Mm-hmm.**_ " "That makes sense to me."

Santa chuckles, "Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that Enigma's almost done synchronizing the two worlds. Once it's done, then there won't be any stockings left to stuff." He sighs and pulls out an old pipe, stuffing it into his jaw and reaching for a bag of tobacco.

"So what're we supposed to do?" Banjou tenses up, "We need to stop them!"

"Calm down, kid! You're making it hard for me to light this!" Santa's hands shudder as they try to align his lighter to the pipe. The Cross-Z Dragon sings a holiday tune before spitting a flame into the pipe, "Thanks, Dragon."

"Why should we be calm? I don't wanna die!" Banjou huffs.

"Well, if you'll let me finish-" Santa blows a puff of smoke into the air, shaped like a candy cane, "-I have a present for you kids." He reaches into his bag, and pulls out a GPS, "I just gave Sento and Parad one- it'll help you find Enigma. Blow it up and everything should return to their respective worlds. If not, well… I can always pull an all-nighter. Oh, wait!" He slaps his knee, laughing aloud, "Ah, I crack myself up. Anyways… Hey, you lazy bucks!" He snaps his fingers at the reindeer, "Get over here! C'mon kids! Help me strap these guys in! I'm running late as it is!"

The heroes rush over, coaxing the reindeer to the sleigh, patting and easing them into the proper setup as the sleigh's harness reappears with a golden glitter.

" _ **Amazing… This is magic!**_ " Senketsu's eye widens, " _ **It's beautiful…**_ "

As soon as the reindeer are strapped in, Santa laughs, "Thanks, kids. They don't wanna listen to me anymore unless I get snappy, and I don't wanna get snappy in front of young'uns like yerselves. I'd have to use my angry words, and you shouldn't be hearing- or _USING_ -" He directs a glare at Ryuko and Banjou, "any angry words."

Banjou sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets, "Alright, Santa. Whatever you-" He draws his hand out, holding something in his hand, "Uh…"

Santa looks over, "What's that?"

Banjou's jaw drops, "OH NO! It's Sento's power-up item!" He holds up Rabbit-Tank Sparkling for the others to see, "Oh this is bad! How am I gonna get it to him? We're across worlds! He needs it to fight that Kaiser guy!"

Santa takes off one glove, and uses it to reach out and smack Banjou, "Ease up, kid! I'll get it to the little smarty-pants." He grabs the soda can, "Of all the gimmicks I've seen you heroes use… This has gotta be the weirdest of all…" He tucks it into his gift bag, "Well, if that's everything-"

" _ **Wait, Santa!**_ " Senketsu's eye stares at the Saint, visibly pleading.

"Eh? … What is it?" Santa looks down to the Kamui.

" _ **This may sound selfish to ask… But could something like me… ever be on your Nice List?**_ " The Kamui turns his gaze to the earth, " _ **All of this is so much… Worlds colliding, different kinds of Kamen Riders… A ghost, doctors, an astronaut, animals… All of them were so strong and alive. So without my strength, what am I? A piece of clothing? I have to be more than that! So please tell me that I'm more than just strings, Santa!**_ "

Santa arches his eyebrow, before turning down and reaching for a large, dusty scroll. He cracks it open, and traces his finger along the page, before raising his gaze back to the sailor uniform, "… Code of the Elves. Rule One: Treat every day like Christmas. Rule Two: There's room for everyone on the Nice List. Rule Three: The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear."

The Kamui stares, " _ **But… But you just recited something for your**_ **elves** _ **! What about**_ **me** _ **? I need an answer, Santa! Please, I want to know that I'm really alive! Do I have a soul, Santa Claus?**_ "

The Saint grins and runs his thumb over his nose, "Sure ya don't got cotton balls in ya?"

" _ **Cotton balls? What does that even-**_ " The crack of a whip interrupts the Kamui, as the reindeer trudge through the snow. The reindeer kick off the ground, rising into the air. The sleigh drags along behind them, before rising into the air, drifting weightlessly. Santa cracks his whip, "HO, HO, HO!"

In front of him, a stretching tube manifests, swirling in red and green. The reindeer charge into it, carrying the Saint with them.

" _ **Did he… Did he really just…**_ " The Kamui goes slack against its wearer, " _ **I'm not alive, after all. I'm just strings tied up to be a weapon.**_ "

 _ **FWOOSH!**_

A burst of the Cross-Z Dragon's flame stings at Senketsu, " _ **Ow! What'd you do that for?**_ "

Banjou smiles, "Wow… You must have cotton balls after all if you missed that obvious hint."

Senketsu's eye spasms, " _ **WHAT HINT? ALL HE SAID WAS THAT YOU SHOULD TREAT EVERY DAY LIKE CHRISTMAS, THERE'S ROOM FOR EVERY… one… on… the Nice List.**_ " He looks up to the spot where Santa once was, " _ **I'm on the Nice List? I'M ON THE NICE LIST! RYUKO, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?**_ " The Kamui tightens on his wearer, " _ **HE SAYS I'M A REAL LIVING THING! I'M ON THE NICE LIST! I'VE BEEN A GOOD KAMUI! FORGET IT, I'M THE BEST KAMUI! I'M REAL! I'M ALIVE! I'M ON THE NICE LIST!**_ "

Ryuko smiles, wrapping her arms around her uniform, "Yes you are! You're always gonna be the best Kamui ever, Senketsu!"

Eiji gawks, "Doesn't she look kinda weird hugging her sailor uniform like that?"

Ankh rolls his eyes, "Whatever."

"Ankh! Don't be mean!"

Emu walks over to them, "Well… congrats, I guess. So, shall we go then? Let's find Enigma, and save both our worlds."

" _ **Wait, does this mean Santa's gonna get me a present? Ryuko, get some paper and a pen! Tell Santa I want a lint roller, a-and a new iron, and some real fancy soap! Oh, fancy soap would be awesome! You think elves can make special detergent? Oh, I'm so happy I wanna just unravel!**_ "

* * *

 **The Triple E joke reminded me I'm behind on my DMV registration payment.**

 **Now I am sad.**

 **As for the Kaisers, I decided to base their transformations off of blood splatter patterns. They press the gun to the opposite side of where their gears stick out, and thus the gears represent the 'splatter'. For those confused, in the original leaks for Build, it showed concept art of the Transteam Gun users putting their guns to their temples to** **transform. I still use it with Rogue and Stalk in here. Now I'm just making it _funky_.**

 **No I will not apologize for art.**

 **Anyways, Merry Christmas to everyone. We're close to the finale of Heisei Generations. I hope to pull off a finale worthy of Kamen Rider and the holiday spirit.**

 **No matter how convoluted. Because it's Christmas, damnit.**

 **Anyways, what's you guys' favorite Christmas movie? I love Elf. My dad and I always watch it every year. It's nice to sit back and drink some hot chocolate with him, and sing 'I'm in a store'.**

 **SANTA! I KNOW HIM!**

 **I'm grinning like an idiot behind this screen and I'm not even ashamed.**

 **With that said, any merry comments? Jolly considerations? Happy consultations? Joyous remarks?  
**

 **Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!**


	22. Heisei Generations FINAL

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 22: Heisei Generations FINAL**

 **LAUNCHER, GATLING, SHIELD LIMIT BREAK!**

Fourze raises the Shield Module over his torso, generating an energy field to protect his body. The modules on his feet barrage the Zodiarts, propelling them back, "Not gonna stop me!"

As the Zodiarts fall over, the cosmic Rider rolls his neck, "Anyone else wanna go?"

* * *

 **SOIYA! ORANGE AU LAIT!**

Gaim swings his blades, sending energy waves shaped like orange slices through the horde of Guardians, "I'll stop you from hurting anyone else!"

He turns his head to examine the remains of the machines, "Wait, does this mean nobody could hear me?"

* * *

 **DAI KAIGAN! ROBIN HOOD OMEGA DRIVE!**

Ghost delivers a roundhouse kick, disintegrating a Gamma Commando, "Whew… That must've been the last of them."

Deep Specter nods, adjusting his parka, "Indeed. I'll get Alain and catch up to you."

* * *

Emu taps his foot, "Come on, pick up already…"

"No luck?" Eiji kicks a rock as the doctor groans.

"Taiga- _san_ and Hiiro- _san_ aren't responding to me!"

A malicious laughter interrupts them, " **That makes this even easier!** " The Nebula Bugsters manifest around the group, as Engine Kaiser appears in front of them, laughing maniacally, " **What will you do now, Kamen Riders? Only Gamer Driver tech can defeat my Nebula Bugster army!** "

"Hehehehe…" Another maniacal laughter interrupts him, as Emu rubs his temples, "Oh no…"

"HEHEHEHEHEHE…. GYAHAHAHAHAHA! BWEHAHEHEHEHEE!" Another Bugster forms in front of the Riders, becoming a man in a suit jacket, "Good thing I've decided to throw my hat into this ring! I shall show you the extent of my talents, Mogami Kaisei!"

"Eh… who's this guy?" Ryuko looks over to the moaning Emu.

"He's Dan Kuroto-" "DAN KUROTO-SHIN!" "-Dan Kuroto- _Shin_ , and he's the guy who built the Gamer Drivers."

Banjou smiles, "Oh you got a way to fight these dudes?"

"Indeed… I shall show you all…" The game designer raises a red and blue Gashat, along with a black and white one, "How to overcome these Nebula Bugsters… BEHOLD, GOD'S TALENTS!"

 **KAMEN RIDER BUILD!**

A red and blue wave emits from the first one, along with a screen showing the gears of the Build Rider System logo.

 **DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

A black wave emits from the second Gashat, along with a screen of shambling corpses.

As the two Gashats emit their Game Areas, he lets them hang off his fingers and positions them over his Driver, "Grade X-0. Henshin."

 **GASHAT! LEVEL UP! RABBIT TO TANK! USAGI TO SENSHA! BEST-BEST MATCH! YAY!**

For a brief moment, an image of Kamen Rider Build forms around Dan Kuroto, before being consumed by a thick, black fog, and a character selection sheet appears around him.

 **A GACHA! DANGER, DANGER! DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

He bursts from the smoke, now in a white, skeletal suit covered in mechanical parts.

"Kamen Rider Genm. Zombie Build Gamer."

Ryuko gawks, "You've gotta be kidding me."

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

The Rider raises the device, "Now witness GOD'S AMAZING ABILITY! WHEW!" He leaps forwards, swinging and hacking at the army.

 **HIT! HIT! HIT! GREAT! GREAT! PERFECT!**

Every time Genm strikes, the Nebula Bugsters collapse instantly, falling over and dissipating.

Engine Kaiser hisses, "How is this possible? No way anyone could develop that kind of countermeasure!"

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE MY TALENTS!" Genm snarls back at the Kaiser, before impaling another Bugster.

"So you're just gonna leave the rest of us in the dust, eh?" The heroes turn around to see three figures in lab coats walking out from the tree line. Hiiro, Taiga, and a third man with sunglasses.

"Kiriya- _san_! You're here too?"

The third doctor tosses his glasses aside, "Of course! I knew I had to get on this ride! Oi, god! You mind if we join in?"

Genm visibly slumps, "Must you insolent fools interrupt my MOMENT OF GLORY?" He sighs, "Fine. I expect a tribute befitting my efforts at a later time." He raises some extra Build Gashats and tosses them to the three, "Make it swift."

 **KAMEN RIDER BUILD! TADDLE FANTASY! BANG BANG SHOOTING! BAKUSOU BIKE!**

"Henshin!"

 **GASHAT! LEVEL UP! TADDLE QUEST! BANG BANG SHOOTING! BAKUSOU BIKE! A GACHA! BEST-BEST MATCH! YAY!**

Brave and Snipe charge in, blasting and swinging, as the third Rider takes a second to adjust himself, "This feels a little off…" Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo raises his sickles, "Ah, to hell with it! COUNT ME IN FOR THIS RIDE!"

Brave blocks a Bugster lance, "Go. We will buy you time. Destroy the Enigma. Save our worlds."

"Gotcha!" They turn and start running, only for the Engine Kaiser to port in front of them, " **NOT SO FAST! I SPENT TOO LONG ON THIS DAMN PLAN TO BE STOPPED BY PUNKS LIKE YOU!** " Engine Kaiser turns around and aims his gun at the earth, " **SO WHY DON'T YOU** _ **FUNK**_ **OFFAND DIE?** "

His next shot causes a wall of steam to appear, and when it dissipates the Greeed shamble forwards, snarling and groaning.

"EIJI!" Medals jingle as the homeless hero attaches his belt.

"Gotcha! Henshin!"

 **TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

"Go past us!" OOO slashes with the Tora claws on his arms, "We need you to stop them no matter what!"

Ryuko nods, "Got it! Henshin!"

 **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE! SENKETSU SHIPPU!**

She grabs Banjou and Emu, throttling through the air.

" **NO! NO, NO, NO! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY PLANS! I WON'T LET YOU RUIN MY CHANCE FOR IMMORTALITY!** " Engine Kaiser disappears as the remaining heroes battle in the woodlands.

* * *

"So what's this world like?" Parad looks over at Sento, who shrugs, "Well… I'm not really the guy to ask. I've only lived here in Honnou City for the past six months. I'm an amnesiac, see? I don't really know that much about life outside of here. And even in here… it kinds sucks."

Parad tilts his head, "Hm?"

"Well, this city's run by this evil woman named Kiryuin Satsuki. She thinks she can get away with abusing people because of her power over them. She's a horrible person… And she has all these evil costumes made with these Life Fibers, they're strong enough to take on Kamen Riders."

Parad nods, "Is that so? Well… I don't know what to say, other than I'm glad there's a hero like you around in this world. I wish I could help you more. You shouldn't be fighting alone."

"Well, I'm not alone. I've got Banjou, Ryuko, Mako, Misora, the Mankanshoku family…" Sento smiles, "I know I can count on all of them to help me."

Parad grins, "That's good to know. I was alone for a while myself… It wasn't fun. Not really."

Before Sento can respond, a burst of steam appears in front of the two, revealing a Guardian platoon, along with a man in a black leather coat.

"Who are you?"

The man raises his head, and the two flinch. Half his head is replaced with mechanical parts, and a glowing eye.

"Kamen Rider Build. Kamen Rider Para-DX. Your interference ends here." He raises a Nebula Steam Gun in one hand, and a Bottle-like object with a blue gear in the other.

 **GEAR REMOCON!**

He places the gun to the right side of his head, "Kaiser."

 **FUNKY! REMOTE CONTROL GEAR!**

" **Every man deserves to know the name of his executioner. I am Kaisei Mogami. Remocon Kaiser.** " He waves his hand at the Guardians, " **Kill them.** "

Sento and Parad attach their Drivers. Parad raises his Gear Dual, "My heart is racing…"

 **DUAL GASHAT!**

A blue and red wave of pixels covers the area, as the Guardians scramble to scan their new surroundings.

 **THE STRONGEST FIST! WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE?**

Sento grins and raises his Bottles, "Show off."

 **PHOENIX! ROBOT! BEST MATCH!**

As Sento cranks his lever, Parad steps out to his side, narrowly avoiding a tube piercing his skull, yet not flinching in the slightest.

The Ride Builder forms a set of vermillion armor in the front, with a design based on the mythical bird of rebirth. In the back, a set of gunmetal gray armor, equipped with a large, hulking fist and a mechanical motif.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Max Dai-" "Henshin!"

 **GACHAN! MAZARU UP! PERFECT KNOCK OUT!**

Para-DX rolls his neck as a screen displays a weapon. He grips the display, turning it into the real thing.

 **GASHACON PARABLAYGUN!**

The Snap Ride Builder slams shut, as Nebula Gas sprays about to reveal the newly reborn Rider.

 **FUJIMI NO HEIKI! PHOENIX-ROBO! YAY!**

Build raises his hand to his eyepiece, " _Shori no hosoku wa… kimatta!_ "

Parad charges forward, slashing one Guardian in half before leaping at Remocon Kaiser and trying to swing at his head.

 **FUNKY DRIVE! GEAR REMOCON!**

A large blue gear collides with Para-DX, knocking him into the ground, "GAH!"

"Parad!" Build looks at the Kaiser, "Alright, you want some of this?" The amnesiac waves his Phoenix hand, shooting out a thick stream of fire towards the villain.

" **You can't possibly be serious about fighting me. I've had years to hone and refine my Kaiser System. You've barely had your Rider System for a few months. You cannot hope to win!** " The Kaiser marches through the flames and grips Build's right hand, " **When the synchronization of worlds is complete, I shall become Bi-Kaiser, and attain immortality! You cannot hope to stop me!** "

 **GREAT!**

The volley of shots into Remocon Kaiser's back makes him release the Rider, who swings his Robot fist into his enemy's gut, "It doesn't matter how long any of us have our powers!"

 **ZUGON!**

Parad flips his weapon into its axe form, "You'll never destroy our worlds! We're going to save everyone!" He taps the B button repeatedly, before swinging at the oncoming Guardians.

 **1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6! 6 RENDA!**

"And we'll beat you!" Build punches Remocon Kaiser in the face, before leaping up and drop-kicking the villain. The wings draped on Build's back extend and catch him, carrying the genius physicist over to Parad's side, "Are you ready?"

"For him? Of course." Parad grabs his Gear Dual and adjusts the knob on top, angling it to set the 'Perfect Puzzle' side to the top, before closing the Driver's lever.

 **GACHON! URAWAZA!**

Build grips the crank of his Driver and pumps it. Flames dance around the vermillion segments of his armor, while mechanical pistons pump on the gunmetal sections.

 **READY, GO!**

Para-DX flips his Gamer Driver open, and waves his hands in the air.

 **GACHAN! PERFECT CRITICAL COMBO!**

Energy Items move about in the air, aligning themselves into a large field that Para-DX plays with, "Let's see… Find the best set of power-ups… Got it!" Four of the items angle themselves and leap onto Build, "Go get 'em, champ!"

 **KOSOKU-KA! KOUTETSU-KA! MUSCLE-KA! JUMP KYO-KA!**

" **No you don't!** " Remocon Kaiser takes shots at Build, the bullets bouncing off of his enhanced body. Build looks down at his undented armor, " _Yosha!_ " He leaps high into the air, before coating the Robot arm with flames.

 **VOLTECH FINISH! YAY!**

Para-DX merely dusts his hands and turns away, "Sorry, but this is _Game Over_ for you, Kaisei."

Build collides with his foe, sending the blue Kaiser careening away, bursting through a wall, and causing the building to collapse on itself.

"Ooh…" Build rubs the back of his head, "Meh, Kiryuin can pay for it."

" **How dare you…** " The right-sided Kaiser stands up, gripping his Nebula Steam Gun tighter, " **How dare you… HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THIS? ENIGMA! REMOVE THESE PESTS!** " The dust behind him settles, revealing the Enigma, its mechanical eye glaring at the two heroes.

"Uh oh." Build begins backing away, while Para-DX grabs his arm, "Let's run!" The two turn, but as they do, the Enigma's eye grows wide. Light gathers in it, before it projects a portal, devouring both of the heroes. Remocon Kaiser looks up to his machine, " **WHAT? I SAID REMOVE THESE PESTS NOT TELEPORT-** " His fury ceases briefly when he realized his wording, " **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!** "

* * *

Satsuki glares down at the rapidly deteriorating city from her tower, her hand gripping Bakuzan tight. The screen comes to life, revealing Inumuta's panicked face.

"Status report."

"My lady, we've just received a message from… Blood Stalk."

She tightens her grip, "And?"

"He states that a man who defected from Faust is trying to use a machine to have our dimension collide with another."

Satsuki blinks once, then twice.

"He's even sent me the calculations for it… He's not lying or exaggerating. I ran the simulations. If he succeeds, then everything in our entire _reality_ could be destroyed! Nothing would be able to survive this! Not our planet, not the galaxy, not even the Life Fibers!"

"Then prepare every student you can for the battle ahead. We must defeat this man and stop his machine." She stands up, and reaches for her pauldron-

"You expect to be able to battle Kaisei Mogami with just your Kamui?" Gentoku casually flips a coin in the air, "That's stupid Satsuki. He's got a machine that can crack dimensions open. You expect that he doesn't have a working death ray or something?" He makes the coin dance over his fingers, "Besides, the Kamen Riders have already begun their battle with him."

"What would you have me do, then?"

"Pray. We can do little else without ruining our chances for survival. They won't accept help from either of us and you know it." Gentoku flips the coin one last time, "I have a feeling that they'll win anyways."

 _ **BOOM!**_

He tilts his head down to the courtyard, "Well… Actually if you're feeling that anxious I think I found some stress relief…" He points at the marching army of Guardians, storming the Academy.

"… Thank you, Himuro. Stay here, and don't burn the building down." The briefest twitch of her mouth upwards brings a sigh of relief to the Vice President as Satsuki leaps through the glass and activates the pauldron.

 **LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE; KAMUI JUNKETSU!**

As he watches her descend, Gentoku looks to the coin, "Heads eh?" He draws out the Lost Bat Bottle, "I hate to disobey orders, but… The coin says I gotta."

The door swings open, as a Guardian levels a rifle at him.

 _ **BLAM!**_

His Transteam Gun sizzles as he loads the Bottle into its slot.

 **BAT!**

The hot steel presses into his temple, " _Jouketsu._ "

 **MIST MATCH! BAT! BAT-BA-BAT! FIRE!**

Night Rogue lands next to the transformed Satsuki, " **Miss me?** "

"… Is there a reason you're here, Rogue?"

" **Mogami Kaisei is still one of** _ **my**_ **enemies, you know. And I like the idea of living, myself. Life is a game of chance anyways.** " Rogue shrugs before assembling his weapons into rifle form, and firing at the oncoming Guardians.

Satsuki glowers at the Faust commander, before cutting down another five machines.

* * *

"OOF!" Build and Para-DX collide with the dirt, their armors dissipating, "My back…"

"Sento?" "Parad?" The two raise their heads, "Eh?"

In front of them, they see Emu, Banjou, and Ryuko all gawking in confusion.

"How did you guys get here?" Emu extends a hand to his other half.

"I dunno! We were fighting that Kaiser guy, and he told his Enigma machine to get rid of us! I guess it misinterpreted his order and just sent us here." Parad climbs to his feet, gripping Emu's outstretched hand, "Good to see you again, Emu."

Sento double-takes, "You're Hojo Emu?"

"Yep. Who're you?"

"I'm… Kiryu Sento. Kamen Rider Build."

Emu extends his hand, "Thanks for helping Parad out."

"Er… No, no… If anything he helped me out just now." Sento scratches at his hair.

" _ **Is Sento… being shy?**_ "

"I've never seen this side of him before!" Ryuko gawks, "Could it be… Maybe he's been hiding this from us? He's actually got a different kind of ' _Best Match_ '?" The vagabond's mind drifts off, as she attempts to process her own fanciful scenario.

* * *

" _Banjou, I…"_

 _"Sento…"_

* * *

" _ **Ryuko, what're you doing? Your blood pressure is spiking!**_ " The Matoi orphan blinks, "Eh? Ah- er, nothing, Senketsu!"

Banjou glares and scrapes one pointer finger against another at her, "Shame on you."

The sound of multiple zippers opening draws their attention, as portals appear in the air, depositing all of the other Kamen Riders into one place.

"Oi, Eiji! How've ya been?" Fourze loops an arm around OOO's shoulder, "Just fine, Gentaro- _san_. Look, I've got Ankh back, too!" The Greeed scoffs at the two.

"Oh, Takeru!" Emu runs over to Ghost, who dismisses his transformation, "Why're you here?"

"Just clearing some rogue Gamma." Takeru adjusts his kimono jacket, "What's going on anyways?"

Gaim appears before all of them, dismissing his own transformation, "Long story short? Someone is going to try to collide our world with another one. If that happens, we'll all most likely perish. But if we stop even one of the Enigma machines, we can end this entire thing right here!"

"How're we gonna do that, Kouta?" Gentaro toys with his pants, "Man, I must've had a growth spurt. The Fourze System never rode the crotch like this…"

Sento steps in, "Well, this GPS I got from Santa- don't ask, just roll with it- is supposed to detect Enigma. And right now it says that the thing is right…" He looks to the machine, "There!" Sento's finger points out at a building at the center of Tokyo on a map, "That's where the World of Ex-Aid Enigma is! If we destroy it, then we win!"

"Gotcha!" Everyone else nods, before readying their Drivers.

Sento stops, "Oh that reminds me…" He pulls out two Bottles from his pocket, "These are yours, Emu."

The Doctor and Game Fullbottles. Emu raises them up, "My power to transform…" He shakes them slowly, causing pink and white particles to drift out and fall on his body. Parad glows softly in response, "I can feel it! His Bugster power is returning to him!"

The Bottles drop from his hands, and instead he slaps on a Gamer Driver, and draws up a pink Gashat.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

The other Legend Riders ready their own transformations.

 **ORANGE! LOCK ON!**

 **EYE! BATCHIRIMINNA! BATCHIRIMINNA! BATCHIRIMINNA!**

 **3, 2, 1!**

Sento looks at them and smiles, " _Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ "

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

As he cranks his Driver, it asks a question.

Not to Sento, but to everyone.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"HENSHIN!"

 **GASHAT! GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP, MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS: HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

 **KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO, KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

 **TAKA, TORA, BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**

OOO takes out a silver medal from the holder on his belt and tosses it over to a nearby vending machine, which quickly turns itself into a motorcycle, "Thank goodness Kougami- _san_ left those all around Japan for me to use."

Gaim holds out another Lockseed, and tosses it into the air, turning it into a motorcycle, "I guess if you wanna put it that way, that is convenient."

Fourze looks up as his bike careens down and lands gently at his side, "Whoo! I gotta give Kengo some credit, he really went all out with these upgrades!"

A phantom horse whinnies as it arrives near Ghost, turning into his own motorcycle, "You guys are such show offs."

"You're one to talk, Takeru!" Emu plugs a yellow Gashat into the side of his belt, summoning a bike next to him and hopping onto its seat.

Build tilts his head, "This is terrible… I'm supposed to be the big hero, but these goofs keep trying to show me up. Well, no time like the present!"

 **BUILD CHANGE!**

The Machine Builder slams into the asphalt as its maker hops on, " _Shori no hosoku wa…_ "

Ex-Aid flicks his wrist, " _No continue de…_ "

" _Koko kara wa ore no stage da!_ " " _Uchu kita!_ " " _Inochi moyasu ze!_ " "I'll reach out!"

Silence.

" _ **We're doomed.**_ "

"EH?" The Legend Riders all turn to each other, "What's going on?" "Follow the new guys' lead!" "But this is our stage!" "Sit down, Kouta!"

Ex-Aid drops his head into the handlebars, "This sucks."

Build giggles and scratches his helmet, "This is the best! Everyone, _Ikuze!_ " He twists the throttle, catching the other Riders' attention. They all follow his lead, charging down the road together.

As they charge, the other Doctor Riders emerge from the tree line, "Eh? What just happened?"

Banjou looks to the departing heroes, "Something awesome."

* * *

Rogue boots a Guardian's head in, " **Seriously, where'd he get all these Guardians?** "

"It matters not where he got them from! Only that they're stopped!"

 **BAT! STEAM BREAK! BAT!**

A swarm of energy bats tears a gap into the crowd of machines, " **You think I don't know that? What I want to know is how Nanba managed to lose track of this many Guardians!** " Rogue leaps into the air, wings carrying him over the mad swarm, " **And where's the rest of your little Council?** "

A slash from Bakuzan knocks him off course, careening into the dirt, "My Student Council is more reliable than you ever will be!"

Rogue kick-flips up, stomping a Guardian in two, " **You know nothing of what is important! There are things so far beyond you that you could never hope to understand.** " He raises the Transteam Gun, vanishing into mist, " **We're done here. Handle this yourself.** "

Satsuki takes a deep breath, "Very well then, coward." She turns to face the horde of automatons, "That is exactly what I shall do."

" _ **Kiryuin Satsuki, are you truly that bothered by the words of that creature?**_ " Junketsu casts its gaze to her, the shoulder panel eyes curling in a sadistic glee.

"Silence, Kamui. I don't want to hear your commentary."

" _ **Hee-hee-hee~**_ " The Kamui says no more as its wearer renders the oncoming horde to shreds.

* * *

Banjou and the other Riders are now sitting back and watching as their friends advance on, "Man, this sucks to just watch."

Kiriya pulls out a deck of cards, "Anyone in the mood for some strip poker?"

Taiga just smacks the deck from his hand, "NO."

Hiiro turns his gaze aside, "We have bigger problems coming up." Banjou turns, "Eh? Seriously?"

An army of Guardians, charging after the advancing Legend Riders.

Ryuko tosses her Scissor Blade into the dirt, "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I'M TIRED OF THESE GOD DAMN ROBOTS IN THIS GOD DAMN DIMENSION! I WANNA GET SOME FUCKING REST ALREADY!"

"… _**I'm scared.**_ "

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SENKETSU!"

The Riders all look to each other, "Don't have much of a choice, do we?" Kiriya scoffs before kick-flipping onto his feet, spinning his Gashats on his fingers.

"We're Kamen Riders. We never have a choice." Taiga snarls before raising up his own Dual Gear Beta.

Hiiro levels a white Gashat, "No. We do have a choice. But there's only one option that we could ever choose."

Kuroto holds up a black copy of Mighty Action X and his Dangerous Zombie, "Speak for yourselves, peasants. I'm in this for my own survival."

Banjou rattles the Dragon Bottle, "Maybe you are. But we're here… to fight for _Love and Peace_."

Ryuko turns her head, "Where'd you get that one, Banjou? Some magical girl show?"

"NO! Sento said that's what he fights for! If it's good enough for him, it's good enough for me!"

"… _**Can we just get to the ass kicking already?**_ "

Kiriya gasps, "YES PLEASE! Zeroth Gear!"

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

"Proceeding with Level 50."

 **TADDLE FANTASY! LET'S GOING, KING OF FANTASY!**

"Stage 50."

 **BANG BANG SIMULATIONS! I'M READY FOR BATTLESHIP!**

"Grade 0."

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"… Why do they get the cool phrases?"

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

" _ **Because they're actually cool, unlike you.**_ "

"Well said Senketsu."

The bike gamer throws his sunglasses at the Touto Vagabond, "OH MY GOD! Either shut up and kiss him or help us kick some ass!"

"Wh-whaddya mean kiss him? YOU SHUT UP!"

 **ARE YOU READY?**

All the Gamer Riders sigh in relief at that announcement, "YES WE ARE! HENSHIN!"

"H-Henshin!"

 **GACHAN! LEVEL UP! BAKUSOU BIKE!**

 **DUAL UP! TADDLE FANTASY!**

 **DUAL UP! BANG BANG SIMULATIONS! HASSHIN!**

 **LEVEL UP! MIGHTY ACTIO-O-O-ON X!**

 **GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YAY!**

 **KAMUI SENKETSU!**

 _Kono mama~_

"… Holy shit girl! What are you wearing?" Lazer Turbo turns his head to the Kamui user, with all the other Gamer Riders following.

"Long, _long_ story!" They slowly nod and turn away.

 _Aruki tsuzuketeiru~_

Cross-Z, in the meantime, looks to Snipe and Brave, "Level 50? Aw you guys were holding back the whole time? I don't got any power-up items! It ain't fair!"

Brave merely swipes his sword across his buckler, "Maybe some day we can battle again, and you will have a proper upgrade to compete with. Set that as your goal and work toward it in the future."

Snipe raises his cannons and flexes, the armaments clicking loudly, "Don't get my hopes up! Your past performance doesn't say much!"

 _Konnya mo maasugu~_

Lazer Turbo flips his sickles, "This is the kinda banter I wanna hear! Count me in for that ride when it comes along!"

Genm scoffs, "Nothing can compare to my brilliant Gashat design! I will have to witness such a match to insure that remains an absolute fact!"

Senketsu tilts his skirt into a wicked smile, " _ **It's settled, then! We'll find your world when we get stronger, and we'll kick your asses!**_ "

 _Hitori no ashiato tadotte~_

The Guardians stop when they see the heroes standing in the road, " **YOU WILL REMOVE YOURSELVES OR YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED! BY THE GLORY OF BI-KAISER, ALL OBSTACLES SHALL BE ANNIHALATED!** "

Brave swings his sword to bear, "There is nothing I cannot cut."

Snipe pumps the cannons on his arms, "Mission… start."

Lazer grabs the wheels on his shoulders, "Count me in for this ride!"

 _Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa~_

Genm swipes his health bar, "I'll clear this even if I have to use continues."

Cross-Z looks around, before raising the Braver and Closer, "Right now I've got the feeling… there's no way we can lose!"

 _Dokoka de matteru~_

Ryuko smirks and levels the Scissor Blade, "You boys talk too much! _ORRRRYYYAAAAA!_ " She charges ahead, slashing and demolishing the Guardian machines.

 _Egao tayasazuni~_

"I BET I CAN GET MORE THAN YOU GUYS!" Lazer dashes behind her, tossing the wheels about, letting them rip the machines to shreds.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!"

 _There you will… Turn it on!~_

Brave swings his hand, sending bolts of neon lightning surging through a platoon, before following up with a wave of flame from his sword.

 _Soutou EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru!~_

Snipe head-butts one Guardian before unloading his cannons into its chest cavity, the rounds going through it and several behind it before detonating violently.

 _EXCITE! EXCITE! Kokoro ga~_

Lazer turns into a giant spinning wheel, rending apart waves of the mechanical servants before drop-kicking one into the way of Genm's Gashacon Breaker.

 _Michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake!~_

The wannabe god shoves his fist into one Guardian before ripping it out and tossing the core aside, "Trash." He donkey-kicks another, before leaping up and reverse-roundhouse kicking the machine's head into the crowd.

 _HEY! I'm on a mission right now!~_

Ryuko barely ducks under a flying head, "Whoa! Watch the friendly fire!" She impales one Guardian through its kneecap, and hurls it back in the direction the head came from.

 _HEY! I'm on a mission right now!~_

She stops when she notices an enormous Guardian, composed of multiple fused together, charges around, with Cross-Z impaling his Closer into its helmet, "I GOTCHA! I GOTCHA!"

 _EXCITE! EXCITE! Kotae wa~_

 **HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE! MILLION HIT!**

A wave of fire bursts from within the machine, sending it crashing to the ground. He rolls off the machine in front of Ryuko, and blocks a wave of gunfire from nearby.

 _ONE! Kono te no naka!~_

"… That still only counts as one!" She slaps his back and turns to rejoin the battle.

 _TWO! Susumu beki life!~_

"AW, COME ON!"

 _THREE! Ikite iku dake!~_

* * *

Kamen Rider Ghost's horn suddenly lights up, "Eh?" He looks around, "Guys, we got some friends on the other side coming to join in!" He throttles in front, before waving his arms, sending a wave of spirit energy. All around the crusading Riders, Gamma float about, ready to swoop down.

"I've got these guys! You go on ahead!" He turns his bike, stepping off and cricking his neck.

 **DIVE TOO DEEP! GIROTTOMIRO! GIROTTOMIRO!**

A purple Parka Ghost and a black-and-gold one swoop in to slam into the Gamma, sending them all into physical form, careening off the highway and into the river below.

"You thought you'd start the big show without us, Takeru?" Makoto rolls his wrists as the purple Parka Ghost returns to his side.

"Are you trying to shut us out, Tenkuji? Tsk, tsk." Alain shakes his finger at Ghost as he drifts down.

"C'mon, guys! Don't be that way! Let's just get this over with." He raises a black and red Eyecon, inserting it into his Driver.

"Henshin!"

 **TOUCON KAIGAN! BOOST! ORE GA BOOST! FURUITATSU GHOST! GO FIGHT! GO FIGHT! GO GO FIGHT!**

A black and red, fiery Parka Ghost lands on Ghost's shoulders as he assumes Toucon Boost Damashii.

 **GEN KAIGAN! DEEP SPECTER! GET GO KAKUGO! GIZA GIZA GHOST!**

The purple Parka Ghost attaches to Makoto, turning him into Deep Specter Damashii.

 **YUJOU KAIGAN! BURST! ORE WA BURST! YUJOU BURST! TOMETE MISERU ZE! OMAE NO TSUMI OH!**

The black and gold parka attaches to Necrom, turning him into the Yujou Burst Damashii.

" _Inochi… moyasu ze!_ "

 _Onaji jidai ni ima de aeta nakama tachi yo~_

The three dart forwards, before drifting into the air and kicking some Gamma to the ground.

 _Warera omou yueni warera ari~_

 **TOUCON KAIGAN: MUSASHI! KETTO ZUBATTO CHO KENGO!**

Ghost slashes and hacks at the oncoming Gamma, ripping them apart with twin blades, "Unrivalled under heaven!"

 _Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo~_

 **GEN KAIGAN: EDISON! EREKI! HIRAMEKI! HATSUMEI-O!**

Specter raises his rifle, taking electrified shots at the oncoming Guardians, "Nothing compared to my experience."

 _Warera omou yueni warera ari~_

 **YUJOU KAIGAN: GRIMM! KOKORO NO DOOR! HIRAKU DOWA!**

The enhanced form of Necrom conjures the tendrils from his shoulder pads, scoffing as they make short work of the phantom spirits, "Almost boring compared to the Gamma we fought before."

 _Jinsei wa daremo minna ichido kiri sa~_

 **GRATEFUL! DAI HENGE~!**

Ghost steps between the other two as they return to their upgraded Parkas, "Souls are eternal and undying!" He begins flipping the switch on the Eyecon Driver G, summoning the Parka Ghosts around the three.

"Let me show you a Rider's way of life!"

"Listen to the call of our hearts!"

 **RASSHAI ZEN DAI KAIGAN! GRATEFUL OMEGA DRIVE!**

 _Omoi no mama ni~_

* * *

As the other Riders enter the city, ignoring the spiritual fireworks show behind them, Fourze notices the burning streets, and their unwelcome inhabitants, "Oi! Someone's getting roughed up down there!" His visor zooms in, and Gentaro gasps, "THAT'S MY STUDENT!" He veers off the highway, his bike shooting a wave of flame to send him towards the Zodiart grappling with the young man.

"ORYA!" His fist collides with its face, "GET OFFA HIM!"

More Zodiarts stumble in line behind the first, and one waves its hand, stardust flinging from it.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me…"

The dust forms into ninja-like servants, who raise their blades and stand ready for the battle.

"Alright, if you insist! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this… One, two, three, four-" A loud siren interrupts his counting process, "Eh?"

 **METEOR ON, READY?**

Funky jazz drones around the empty streets, as Fourze chuckles and shoves the student aside, "Move it kid. You're gonna get hurt. Oi, Ryusei! I was wondering where you were!"

"HENSHIN!"

A loud jazz finish blares out any other noise, and from the skies above, a blue light descends at rapid speeds. It slows down, before stopping and forming into a blue orb that lands right next to Fourze, revealing a Rider clad in black armor with blue highlights.

"I go away for one week and you get yourself into this mess. I swear…"

Kamen Rider Meteor looks to the Zodiarts, his visor analyzing them, "Artificial Zodiarts. No human hosts. No moral compulsions. Seventeen total, including five Horoscope types. About a couple dozen Dustards. Bring it on."

 _Genkai nante bukkowashiteyare jibun no te de~_

Fourze jumps up, " _Yosha_! Let's settle this man-to-man!"

 _Wow wow wow Switch ON~_

"Kamen Rider Meteor. I will decide your fates."

 _Kinou yori STEP UP~_

The two charge forwards, "HOOO-WATCHA!" Meteor delivers a Superman punch to one Dustard, following up with a palm strike and roundhouse kick to its sternum.

 _Go-Win! Go-Win! My friends~_

 **FIRE ON!**

Fourze sends a wave of heat at the Libra Zodiarts, "TAKE THIS!"

 _Taikiken datte toppashite~_

Meteor delivers another fifteen punches, "You alright man? You're not this vindictive normally."

 _Wow wow wow Switch ON~_

 **HAMMER ON!**

Fourze clocks a Dustard with the attachment, "DUDE I HAD TO STAND UP A DATE WITH YUKI FOR THIS OKAY? I AM NOT IN A GOOD MOOD!"

 _Tabidachi no COUNTDOWN~_

 **OKAY, JUPITER!**

An enormous ball of gas detonates against the Orion Zodiarts, "WATCHA! Oh, how's that going anyways? I mean besides the whole 'stood her up for the end of the world' thing."

 _Tomaranai Growing Choushigekiteki SCHOOLDAYS!~_

 **CLAW, SPIKE, CHAINSAW, SCISSORS LIMIT BREAK!**

As Fourze tears through Dustards he nods, "Pretty well actually! I think we've really got something special going here!"

 _Wow wow wow Fourze!~_

Meteor nods as he caves in the Chameleon Zodiarts' skull, "Yeah, I figured. You two should just get hitched already. I've got money- er, I've got a _good feeling_ it would be best for you."

 _Wow wow wow Ikou ze!~_

 **N/S MAGNET ON!**

Fourze double-takes, "Ryusei, are you _BETTING ON MY LOVE LIFE?_ " He blasts at the Perseus Zodiarts as Meteor winces.

 _Wow wow wow Fourze!~_

Meteor groans, "Maybe…" **ELEK ON!** "WHO ELSE IS BETTING?" Fourze runs the electric rod through the Leo Zodiarts' heart as Meteor blocks a Dustard sword, "JK, Kengo, Shun… Basically the entire Club… And most of the faculty at your school…"

The Zodiarts suddenly realize that they've been cornered, as Fourze punches Meteor's shoulder, "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?"

"CAN WE TALK LATER?"

 **LIMIT BREAK!**

 _Wow wow wow Fourze YEAH!~_

* * *

As the shouting intensifies, Gaim notices more Guardians in the way of the road, "Guess this is my stop!" He angles towards a wrecked car in the road, using it as a ramp to land in the middle of the swarm, leaping from his bike, "HYYYYAAAA!"

 **BANANA!**

Instead of his blade meeting Guardian steel, it collides against a giant Arms part, "Eh? Kaito?"

 **LOCK ON!**

European trumpets blare in the background as a glare meets with Gaim's helmet, "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not helping you because I want to. She asked me to."

"Mai?" Gaim nods, "I see. Well, do you mind if we work together on this?"

The phantom of Helheim scoffs, "Of course I don't have a choice if I want to rest. Henshin."

 _`Ima' to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame~_

 **COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~**

Baron swings his spear around, "Just like the old days. You, me, the end of the world. Maybe this time I'll stab you."

 _Omae no moto ni fuku tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up~_

"Please don't bring that up right now." Gaim decapitates one machine, as Baron impales five more.

 _Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo~_

 **COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER~**

"Why? It's not like I can discuss the latest sports channels. I've been a tree for the past four god damn years." Baron swipes another's head off, before kicking a piece of scrap into a platoon, "Fucking waste of money."

 _Soko genkai seiippai ikite iru to ierunara~_

 **SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**

"I see being dead hasn't soothed your attitude any." Gaim shrugs as he tosses kunai into the swarm, "The movies lied to me again."

 _Utsumuku na yo (kao agero)~_

 **LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT POWER, FIGHT POWER, FIGHT-FIGHT-FIGHT-FIGHT F-F-F-F-FIGHT!**

Baron takes a swipe with his bladed bow, "Speaking of movies, what about those American comic book movies? Any good ones?"

 _Doko madede mo (Mageru koto naku)~_

 **JIMBER LEMON! HA-HA!**

Gaim takes a pot-shot, hitting a Guardian behind him, "Oh yeah! I really liked _Ant-Man_!"

 _Shinjita michi o yuke JUST LIVE MORE!~_

 **COME ON! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRUITS!**

Baron's sword takes out a chunk of a Guardian's leg, "Of course you would."

 _Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE!~_

 **SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHITSUJIN! EI, EI, OH!**

As Gaim lays down heavy fire, he looks over to the other Rider, "… So cold…"

* * *

The other Riders burst past the Guardians as the two armored warriors battle the mechanical horde, "That just happened…" OOO shakes his head, "I think we need to hurry up. At this rate-" An enormous burst of water knocks him off his bike, rolling along the road.

"OOO!" Ex-Aid calls over his shoulder, only for the animal Rider to wave him away, "GO ON! YOU CAN'T AFFORD TO SLOW DOWN!"

Ankh flies down to OOO's side, "For crying out loud, you guys again?"

The Greeed shamble forwards, groaning and snarling at the heroes, as Medals around them rise into the form of an army of Yummy monsters.

OOO raises up a sword, "I don't have time for this!"

 _ **BLAM BLAM BLAM!**_

Bullets fly past OOO's head, before impacting with the Greeed, "EH?"

"Yo. It's been a while, Eiji." A lone figure marches forward, carrying a large milk container full of jingling medals.

"D-Date- _san_!" OOO jumps up, "You almost hit me!"

"It was a risk, yeah." The man places his large Buster on the ground, "It paid off, so no biggie right?"

"Date- _san_! You can't just shoot like that, it's not safe!" OOO gripes, rubbing his forehead, "Well… Thanks for dropping by and helping. Say, how did you know I'd be here anyways?"

"Kougami set up a tracker for Core Medal energy a while ago. It picked up these fake Greeed from a mile away. So, shall we get to earning?" He raises a belt, swinging it around his waist. The belt attaches itself, as he flicks a coin into the air, "Henshin."

The coin slides into the slot on the side of the Driver, as he cranks the dial on the opposite end. The centerpiece pops open, as armor bursts out into spheres and machinery that assembles itself over him.

Kamen Rider Birth cricks his neck, "Nostalgic, isn't it Eiji?"

Ankh scoffs, "Why'd you have to show up?"

"Aw, the birdie's back too? Damn." Birth hoists up the Buster and takes aim, "Of all the Greeed it had to be you huh?"

 _Come On!~_

Birth takes a pot shot, hitting a Yummy in the face before booting it in the shin, causing the limb to disintegrate into Cell Medals, "Yeesh, you guys are always in trouble, eh?"

 _Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono~_

 **TAKA, KAMAKIRI, CHEETAH!**

OOO dashes between the Yummy, the green blades sprouting from his arms ripping more and more Cell Medals from them, "Listen Date, I can't explain everything right now but there's Santa Claus and a guy trying to destroy the world-"

 **DRILL ARM!**

"Santa? What?" Birth rips into the chest of a Waste Yummy, before head-butting him away, "You serious?"

"Unfortunately he is." Ankh flicks his hand, sending a burst of flame to knock the green Greeed away, "Santa Claus is real and he gave us help."

 _Mitasareru mono wo sagashite~_

 **CATERPILLAR LEG!**

"Well that… That's a thing." Birth grinds into another monster, knocking its Medals away, "Santa Claus is real, eh? Guess I gotta be nice now."

Ankh raises two green Core Medals, "Eiji!" He tosses them to the animal Rider, "Use these!"

 _Life goes on! Honki dashite tatakau no naru~_

OOO looks at the Medals, "… I see! Alright, Ankh!"

 **KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA! GA~TA GATA KIRI-BA~ GATAKIRIBA!**

An army of imitations of OOO leaps out to combat the horde, slashing and ripping at the coin beasts.

 _Makeru ki shinai hazu!~_

 **SCANNING CHARGE! CELL BURST!**

"SEIYA!"

 _OOO!~_

* * *

Ex-Aid and Build slow down their bikes as they approach the warehouse, stopping completely after a while. The two slowly climb off, dismissing the motorcycles into either the Gashat or the Build Phone. Build raises the Drill Crusher, while Ex-Aid raises his Gashacon Breaker, "Let's go."

The two advance through the warehouse, before the lights shift on suddenly, and loud clapping fills the air, "Welcome, welcome, welcome!"

The World of Ex-Aid Kaisei claps as he grins at the two heroes, "You've done a _funky_ job! But this is as far as you go!"

The World of Build Kaisei steps beside his counterpart, "Both Enigma are synchronizing as we speak! The merging of worlds is about to commence!" The ceiling opens up, revealing a gaping hole in the sky above, and there they see a second Earth, and a second Japan, the Skywall shining bright.

Build slumps forwards, "Ah shit."

 **MIGHTY BROTHERS XX!**

As a cyan and orange wave of pixels bursts from within Ex-Aid's Gashat, he leans forward, "You aren't gonna destroy our worlds!"

Build raises some Bottles, "And that's a fact!"

"A noble sentiment…" The Build Kaisei raises his Gear, as the Ex-Aid Kaisei raises his own in parallel, "But utterly pointless."

 **GEAR ENGINE! GEAR REMOCON!**

"Kaiser!"

 **FUNKY! ENGINE RUNNING GEAR! REMOTE CONTROL GEAR!**

As both Kaisers ready their guns, Ex-Aid closes his Driver, "Dai Henshin!"

 **DOUBLE GASHAT! GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY BROTHERS! FUTARI DE HITORI! MIGHTY BROTHERS! FUTARI DE VICTORY! X!**

He assumes a new, bulky form with split hair, "ORYA!" The Gamer leaps forward, kicking Engine Kaiser in the chest, while Build dodges a swing from Remocon Kaiser, "Whoa!"

 **GORILLA!**

Build kicks Remocon Kaiser, "Why're you even doing any of this? Why would you risk destroying our worlds?"

 **DIAMOND! BEST MATCH!**

Remocon Kaiser raises his gun, firing at the forming Ride Builder, " **You want to know why, Kiryu Sento?** "

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

 **GORILLA-MOND! YAY!**

As the Shining Destroyer's fist collides with the Remocon Kaiser's gauntlet, the hero nods, "YES! Why are you so broken inside? How could you not even think about all the lives you could destroy? Not just our lives, but the lives all across both our universes! You think you're just merging our Earths? The fusion just starts here! It'll ripple across both our universes and destroy countless lives!"

" **You think I care? I will become the immortal, eternal ruler of reality!** " Remocon Kaiser knees Build in the gut, " **AND YOU WILL NOT PREVENT ME FROM GETTING WHAT I WANT ANYMORE!** "

Engine Kaiser delivers a roundhouse kick to Ex-Aid, " **I've been stepped on for too long! I licked too many boots with Foundation X just to lose to a couple of nobodies!** "

"What is it with people like you and wanting to rule the world? Why not try to improve it? Why not help others and make it a better place?" Ex-Aid stands up, "This technology could be used to power hospitals, help deliver food to those in need, and eliminate TSA!"

Silence.

"They confiscated my Wonder Swan."

Build sighs, "This is terrible." He stands up, "So anyways, why are you doing this? Why are you two so angry at the world?"

Remocon Kaiser strokes the side of his face, " **The Skywall Disaster… proved to me how fragile life is. And then I realized how I could harness that power for myself!** " He swings his hand wide, " **Why** _ **not**_ **use it for myself? Why should I allow the weak to prosper from what I scrounged up?** "

Engine Kaiser snarls, " **Foundation X showed me how many things are waiting in the dark, praying on humanity! I refuse to fall to any of them! I will transcend mortal limitations, and prevent anything from hurting me!** "

Ex-Aid stares, "… So you're cowards. Unable to face reality, you made Enigma just so you could escape the pain and terror!"

 **GACHON!**

As the Gashat emits a noise similar to charging energy, he waves his hands, "Dai~ Henshin!"

 **GACHAN! DOUBLE UP! ORE GA OMAE DE! OMAE GA ORE DE! WE ARE MIGHTY MIGHTY BROTHERS XX!**

Ex-Aid splits into two separate forms, one cyan and the other orange. The orange Ex-Aid turns to Build, "Yo Sento!"

"Parad? How… Nevermind. Just help us out here!" Build shakes some Bottles, "I need a minute, I think I can stop them!"

 **GASHACON KEY-SLASHER! GASHACON BREAKER!**

The two Ex-Aids raise their weapons, " _Cho kyoroku play de… clear shite yaru ze!_ "

 **OCTOPUS! ROBOT! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

As the Rider runs over to the computer console, Engine Kaiser runs between him and his goal, " **NO YOU DON'T!** "

Ex-Aid L knees him in the face, "Get out of his way!" Build dashes by, and approaches the terminal, "Okay, please, please work…" His tentacles extend, tapping away at the computer, while multiple small mechanical arms extend from the Robot half and begin attaching to the machine, "Alright, I'm in! Just a little longer!"

Remocon Kaiser raises his Steam Gun, "NO!"

 **BLAM!**

Ex-Aid R lowers his blade, the side sizzling, "Whew! That was close!"

" **GRAAAAAHHHHHHH!** " Engine Kaiser roars, " **DAMN YOU KAMEN RIDERS! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!** " He runs at the orange Ex-Aid, slamming his fist into the hero's chest. Ex-Aid L grabs Engine Kaiser's shoulders, "Get off of him!"

Remocon Kaiser raises a Steam Blade, slashing at Ex-Aid L's back, " **DON'T YOU DARE RUIN MY CHANCE AT IMMORTALITY YOU PATHETIC WORMS!** "

 _ **BOOM!**_

Both Ex-Aids turn to the terminal, and see Build backing away awkwardly, "Eh… That did it."

Ex-Aid R gawks, "What did you do Sento?"

Build shrugs, "Launched it, I guess?"

"You _WHAT_?" Both Ex-Aids double take at the genius Rider, who points to the Enigma machine, which begins sputtering and glowing before aiming itself skyward. The hand-like extension begins opening up, and its engine bursts with flame.

" **GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Both Kaisers laugh aloud, " **You fools were our greatest opposition, but now you've gone and handed us victory on a silver platter!** " Both Kaisers dissipate into smoke, leaving the three Riders in the dust of Enigma's takeoff.

As the air clears, Ex-Aid R grabs Build's collar, "What's the big idea Sento? You just doomed us all!"

Build merely rolls his head, "If you'll calm down for a minute? Please?" He points to the terminal, "I launched it. I never said I _finished_ it."

The terminal displays numbers and algorithms unfamiliar to the Bugster or the doctor, but both of them make the realization at the same time. Ex-Aid L smacks Build's shoulder, "You had us for a minute there, Sento! Next time be a bit more specific!"

"Well, I couldn't just give away my plan, could I?" He raises two Bottles, "Now I may have stopped Enigma from dooming our worlds, we still have to stop Mogami."

 **MAXIMUM MIGHTY X! GASHAT GEAR DUAL!**

Both Ex-Aids hold up large Gashats, "Fair enough. Max Dai Henshin!"

 **MAXIMUM GASHAT! DUAL GASHAT! GACHAN! MAZARU UP! LEVEL MAX! PERFECT KNOCK OUT! MAXIMUM POWER X!**

Both Ex-Aids are covered in bright light. When it fades, Para-DX is in his Level 99 form, while Ex-Aid is now in a giant machine body.

"Ooh, that's cool Emu. But… why didn't you guys start out with that to begin with?" Build looks them over, "Seems to me like we could've saved a lot of time if you just knocked them out with that."

"Eh…" Both Gamer Riders look to each other awkwardly.

 **TAKA! GATLING!**

"Well whatever. We still gotta stop them!" Build grips his lever, cranking it furiously.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

 **HAWK-GATLING! YAY! HAWK-GATLINGER!**

Build raises his weapon, "Let's go!" His wings spread open, propelling the genius into the air.

Both Gamer Riders look at the Game Area platforms around them, before leaping up onto the blocks, hurling themselves through the air after Build.

* * *

 **SENKETSU SENJIN!**

Ryuko rips her blades out of a Guardian's chest cavity, and then turns her head up, "Eh?"

In the sky above, an enormous wave of crimson light pierces through the heavens, and it spreads itself. As it spreads, a visage of another Earth can be seen, the light of the Skywall over its Japan.

"That's our world!" Cross-Z gapes, his Closer collapsing against the ground, "They failed?"

Brave blocks another strike from a Guardian, "That's impossible! The intern… would never allow such a thing to happen!"

Genm tears the head off of the Guardian, sparing Brave any trouble, "That's not all! Look!" He points, and the Riders gawk, witnessing the Enigma flying up towards the portal.

Snipe narrows his vision, "They're chasing after it. That means they still think there's a chance."

Lazer boots another Guardian open, "As far as I'm concerned, that means we can still win this!" He draws out a black Gashat, "So let's give it our all!"

Ryuko breathes slowly, "Yeah! If they're still trying, that means we can't give in either!"

"Then we simply must increase our combat efficiency." Brave draws out a new Gashat, "Proceeding with Level 100."

 **TADDLE LEGACY!**

"AW COME ON!" Cross-Z groans as Brave closes his Driver.

 **GACHAN! TADDLE LEGACY!**

"Blasting Gear!"

 **SHAKARIKI SPORTS!** **GACHAN! BAKUSOU BIKE! A GACHA! SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**

"Grade X-0!"

 **DANGEROUS ZOMBIE! GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY ACTIO-O-O-ON X! A GACHA! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

Cross-Z slumps against the concrete, "I want a power-up item…"

* * *

Ghost looks to Enigma, "It may be rising, but we can't give up!"

Specter parries a blow from a Yari Gamma, "I never suggested we do that, but okay…"

A Gamma Superior swings its fist, only for Necrom to catch it, "There are far more than I initially predicted… They truly must have brought the entire resistance to this conflict."

 **MUGEN SHINKA! BATCHIRIMINNA~ BATCHIRIMINNA~**

"Then we have to go all out!" A shining Parka Ghost orbits around Ghost, as the spiritual Rider aims his arms in a prayer motion.

 **SEVEN SHINKA! BATCHIRIMIRRO… MIRRO… MIRRO…**

"It seems that is the case…" A dark blue Parka Ghost orbits Specter, as the spirit of vengeance tightens his fists.

 **CHO KAIGAN: MUGEN! KEEP GOING! GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO! GOTTA GHOST!**

 **SHIN KAIGAN: SIN SPECTER! PRIDE, GREED, LUST, WRATH, ENVY, GLUTTONY, SLOTH! BREAK DEADLY SIN!**

"Makoto- _Niichan_ , let's go!" "Alright, Takeru!"

* * *

Fourze's Elek Rod blocks an oncoming slash from the Perseus Zodiart, "Woah, you see that Ryusei?"

Meteor pummels a Dustard into nothingness before turning his head to the rising Enigma, "We have to defeat the monsters here before we can assist them!"

"Way ahead of ya!" Fourze raises a light blue Switch, slamming it into his Driver.

 **COSMIC!**

"Check this out!"

 **COSMIC ON!**

A loud orchestral fanfare accompanies Fourze's transition into light blue armor, wielding a large rocket-shaped sword, " _Uchu kita!_ "

 **METEOR STORM! METEOR ON, READY?**

A Switch with a gold and blue top sits in Meteor's Driver, "Always have to be center stage, don't you?"

As he spins the top, his body transforms into a light blue armor with golden highlights. Meteor swings around a long staff, "Kamen Rider Meteor Storm. My fate is to summon the storms!"

"LET'S DO THIS THING!"

* * *

Gaim slams his flag into another Guardian, before raising his head to gaze upon the rising Enigma, "Eh? Eh? EH?"

Baron impales another Guardian on his apple-themed sword, "What a ridiculous tool…"

"We gotta wrap this up, Kaito!" Gaim raises a silver Lockseed, and pushes the button on the side.

 **FRUITS BASKET!**

As Arms Parts drift around Gaim, he places the Lockseed into the slot on the side of his Driver, "Come on!"

 **LOCK OPEN! KIWAMI ARMS: DAI DAI DAI DAI DAI SHOGUN!**

Gaim is now adorned in a bright silver armor, with a long cape flowing behind him. He raises his saber, "Bring it on!"

Baron huffs, "You're insufferable, you know?" A wave of vegetation and plants grow around him, before bursting and revealing a monster, coated in a thick carapace. Lord Baron raises a dark sword, "Let's have at it."

* * *

OOO blocks another Yummy attack, "How many more are there?"

Birth stops, his gun falling from his hands, "Eh… I think they're a little lower on the totem pole right now…" He points to the rising metal hand, which has almost reached the portal above.

Ankh tosses a Yummy aside, "Eiji! Use these!" He hurls three red Medals into the animal Rider's hands, before dissipating into Cell Medals and following after.

OOO looks at the three matching coins, his thumb running over the crack on one, "… Alright, Ankh." He slots them in and tilts the Driver, "Henshin!"

" **Taka! Kujaku! Condor!** " **TA~JA~DOR!**

Now OOO is adorned in a crimson suit with bird decals all over. From his back, a peacock-like tail bursts out, conjuring medal-like projections. The projections deploy themselves, smashing into the oncoming Yummy army.

" **Oi, army man. Use these.** " Some of the Cell Medals from Ankh drift over into Birth's jug, "Oh? Not like you to be so generous, Fried Chicken."

" **Don't get smart. I can replenish from the Yummy we're beating right now.** "

" _Yosha_!" Birth grabs a handful of the Medals, "Thanks a ton!"

 **CRANE ARM! SHOVEL ARM! DRILL ARM! CATERPILLAR LEG! CUTTER WING! BREAST CANNON!**

Kamen Rider Birth Day cricks his neck, "Let's get that paycheck!"

* * *

Build's wings retract as he lands on the Enigma, with Ex-Aid and Para-DX slamming into the steel next to him, "That was close."

"You're telling me!" Para-DX rolls his neck, "Hey where's Kaisei?"

"Right here!" The World of Ex-Aid Kaisei grins, as he raises his hands, "The merging of worlds has succeeded, Kamen Riders! There's nothing you can do!"

 **NINJA! COMIC! BEST MATCH!**

"Wanna bet?"

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

 **NINNIN-COMIC! YAY!**

Build twirls the Ninpoto, before aiming it at the villain, "We're going to protect both our worlds!"

 **GASHACON PARABLAYGUN! GASHACON KEYSLASHER!**

The Mighty Brothers nod, "Yeah!"

Kaisei giggles, "Don't you see? Enigma has already opened the portal! Look!"

Across the way, the World Of Build Enigma is approaching opposite its counterpart. The two machines slam into each other, their mechanical fingers interlocking. Across one finger, the World of Build Kaisei marches towards his counterpart, "I see the pests will not leave us be. Why do you continue to resist when we've already won?"

"Because we can't give up on our worlds! Too many people are counting on us!" Ex-Aid stomps his foot, leaving a dent in the steel.

"Then they will be very disappointed!" The World of Ex-Aid Kaisei laughs as he raises his Gear. The World of Build Kaisei raises his own in parallel, "Do not worry. When we rule over the combined world, we will be generous to your friends, in recognition of your efforts."

 **GEAR ENGINE! GEAR REMOCON! FUNKY MATCH!**

"Bi-Kaiser!" The two cry as one, aiming at each other's head.

 **FEVER!**

A mix of synthetic music and revving engine noises fills the air, as red and blue gears dance in the air around the two. Their bodies turn pitch black, before dissolving into a blob, merging into a single armored figure.

"So I couldn't stop even that…" Build turns his head low, "Damnit."

 **PERFECT!**

The gears place themselves onto slots on the figure's armor, revealing the fused Kaisei Mogami, Bi-Kaiser.

" **And now I shall rule over both worlds as an immortal god!** " Bi-Kaiser's gears rev as he stretches his new limbs.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Para-DX charges, his axe crashing against the new overlord's chestplate.

" **You dare to make a mockery of our efforts?** " The gears begin grinding faster, knocking Para-DX's weapon aside. Bi-Kaiser boots him in the ribcage, before raising a Nebula Steam Gun and opening fire on the Bugster Rider.

"Ah!" The Puzzle Fighter Gamer tumbles back, as an eighth of his life gauge vanishes, "Parad!" Ex-Aid rushes past his other half, slashing at Bi-Kaiser. The fused overlord raises his arm to block, only for his knees to give in, " **What?** "

 **FUTON NO JUTSU! TATSUMAKI GIRI!**

An enormous burst of wind knocks Bi-Kaiser off balance, just as Para-DX rejoins the fight and strikes at Mogami's exposed ribs. The villain tumbles over, as Build draws out some more Bottles.

 **LION! GATLING! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!" Rapid shots from the Hawk Gatlinger keep Bi-Kaiser covering his face, while golden energy-based jaws keep slamming him further and further backwards.

 **GASHUN! DUAL GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

Para-DX laughs as his axe glows with crimson light.

 **GASHUN! MAXIMUM GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

Ex-Aid hisses as his blade is coated in magenta sparks.

 **MAXIMUM KNOCK OUT CRITICAL FINISH!**

The Mighty Brothers both slam their blades into Bi-Kaiser's exposed sides, causing him to stumble forwards. As he does, the two deliver yet another combined attack, this one knocking him clean off his feet and into the open air.

"Parad!" "Okay, Emu!" Para-DX dissipates into pixels, assimilating into Ex-Aid's armor, while the doctor raises a golden Gashat.

 **HYPER MUTEKI!**

He raises it and docks it atop his Driver.

 **DOCKING!**

"Hyper… Dai Henshin!" Ex-Aid slams his fist against the top of the Gashat, opening it up to reveal a golden light.

 **BAKKAN! MUTEKI!**

The giant robot armor shoots Ex-Aid out, propelling him through the sky as golden shooting stars collide and attach to his body.

 **KAGAYAKE! RYUSEI NO GOTOKU! OUGON NO SAIKYO GAMER! HYPER MUTEKI EX-AID!**

Now Ex-Aid stands in a golden form, with star designs and brilliant sparkling lights adorning his body, " _No continue de… clear shite yaru ze!_ " He glows briefly before vanishing, reappearing in front of Bi-Kaiser and booting him in the gut. Ex-Aid follows up with a reverse roundhouse kick, and charges the overlord.

"HO HO HO!" A loud voice catches Build's attention, "Eh? Santa?"

The mystical sleigh reappears next to the flying Enigma machine, and the jolly old Saint holds up a small object, "MERRY CHRISTMAS, KID! KICK HIS ASS!" He hurls it at Build.

As the Rider catches the object, Santa vanishes into a portal, leaving the genius physicist puzzled, "What?" He looks down at the object.

"Rabbit-Tank Sparkling? Ooh, thank you Santa!" He shakes the can, as formulas and equations dance around the Enigma machine, " _Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ "

 **RABBIT-TANK SPARKLING!**

As the Muteki Gamer continues to battle with the mad scientist, Build cranks his Driver, forming the Sparkling Ride Builder.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"BUILD UP!"

 **SHUWATTO HAJIKERU! RABBIT-TANK SPARKLING! YAY-YAY!**

As the Effervescent Burst completes his transformation, his Rabbit spring charges with energy, propelling him at Bi-Kaiser, "MOGAMI!" He transitions into a Superman punch, clocking the villain in the jaw.

" **GRAH!** " Build twists his arms, and swings, using the blades on the edges to hack and slash at Bi-Kaiser. He leaps back, with Ex-Aid using his golden dreads to whip and flail at the fusion.

" **DAMN YOU ALL!** " Bi-Kaiser leaps into the air, with both Riders following. They dart around Enigma, nothing more than bright blurs. Build pinballs between the Game Area blocks orbiting the Enigma, while Ex-Aid soars across the sky like a star, both of them slamming into Bi-Kaiser before leaping away and letting the other take the next step, before repeating their attack.

Eventually, Ex-Aid coils his dreads around Bi-Kaiser, allowing Build to deliver an axe kick into the madman's helmet, launching him into the hull of Enigma.

" **How am I losing? I was supposed to be immortal!** "

"We used a secret move." Ex-Aid nonchalantly shrugs, "A secret move."

Build elaborates, "By triggering Enigma's activation earlier than actually intended, it was unable to actually complete the synchronization process. While we couldn't prevent you getting a power boost, we did prevent the merging of worlds, and your immortality." He points to the large red ring in the sky, and Bi-Kaiser gapes at it, realizing that the portal uniting the two Earths is slowly closing in on itself.

" **Damn you… DAMN YOU KAMEN RIDERS!** " He raises the two Nebula Steam Guns, " **DIE! DIE! DIE!** "

 **HAWK GATLINGER! GASHACON KEY SLASHER!**

The two heroes ready their own firearms, "I got the blue?" Build turns his head to his comrade, "Fine by me." Ex-Aid nods, and they both smack the sides of their weapons.

 **10! 20! 30! 40! 50! 60! 70! 80! 90! 100! FULL BULLET! ZU KYU-KYU-KYUN!**

Bi-Kaiser fires, bullets launching at the two heroes, who both open fire in turn. The carbonized hawks from Build's weapon collide against the blue side's bullets, while the pixelated fire from Ex-Aid's weapon perfectly blocks the red side's attack.

" **GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** " Bi-Kaiser throws his hands up in frustration, before grabbing his Gears out, " **I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!** "

 **FUNKY FINISH!**

A giant red gear and a giant blue one fly out from the twin handguns. Ex-Aid shoves Build aside, and flexes his chest, a burst of starlight blocking the attacks, "Hyper Muteki. You can't beat us now, Kaisei. You've lost. Surrender."

" **WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO OPPOSE MY RULE?** "

Build slams his fist into Bi-Kaiser's gauntlet, "We fight…"

* * *

Gaim tosses his Saber aside, "We fight so nobody gets left behind!"

 **KIWAMI SQUASH!**

He leaps forward, delivering a diving kick towards the remaining Guardians, as Lord Baron conjures Helheim vines to capture and crush those left.

* * *

Fourze punts a Zodiart aside, "We fight to protect our friends across all worlds!"

 **COSMIC, ROCKET, DRILL LIMIT BREAK!**

The Rocket and Drill modules manifest on his body as he propels himself at the Zodiart horde, "Rider Rocket Drill Kick!"

 **LIMIT BREAK!**

A spinning top tears through the wave, catching any missed and assimilating the explosions, "Meteor Storm Punisher!"

* * *

Ghost gently steps through the river, "We fight to connect both our worlds to the future!"

 **CHO DAI KAIGAN: MUGEN! GOD OMEGA DRIVE!**

 **SHIN DAI KAIGAN: SIN SPECTER! DEADLY OMEGA DRIVE!**

 **YUJOU DAI KAIGAN: BURST! OMEGA DRIVE!**

The Phantom Riders fly forward, delivering a coordinated Rider Kick to demolish the remaining Gamma.

* * *

OOO ascends into the air, "We fight to protect anyone we can reach!"

 **SCANNNING CHARGE! CELL BURST!**

Birth flies to his side, then they descend into the Yummy horde, feet extended. Explosions stretch far into the sky above them.

* * *

Ex-Aid punches Bi-Kaiser's opposite gauntlet, "We fight to return the smiles of everyone in all worlds!"

Build drags his arm blades against Bi-Kaiser's gauntlet, "We fight for the sake of love and peace!"

Both Riders kick the villain back, "That's what being a Kamen Rider means!"

" **TO HELL WITH YOU!** "

"NO!" Both shout back, "TO HELL WITH _YOU_!"

Ex-Aid slams the top of his Gashat, as Build cranks his Driver.

 **KIMEWAZA! READY, GO!**

Both leap into the air, their legs surging with the collected power.

 **HYPER CRITICAL SPARKING! SPARKLING FINISH!**

They slam into Bi-Kaiser, pushing him through the Enigma machine, until they burst through the other side, with Bi-Kaiser and the Enigma being devoured in flame.

The two slam into the concrete below, and turn their heads to watch as the fire is caught between the gravity of two worlds, reduced to dust.

* * *

Cross-Z falls to his knees upon witnessing the exploding Enigma, "It's over…" He collapses on his back, "IT'S FINALLY OVER!"

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

"GET UP YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

Build and Ex-Aid remove their Drivers, sighing in relief, "Thank goodness…"

"Oi! Guys!" The other Kamen Riders gather around, "You did it!" Ryuko pulls Sento into a headlock, grinding her knuckles against his skull, "Never scare me like that again you idiot! What the hell were you thinking going up on that thing?"

" _ **So concerned. I never thought I'd hear you of all people sound like that Ryuko.**_ " Senketsu smiles at his user, who sputters and frowns, "Shaddap!"

"Oi, you're pretty cool, y'know that?" Gentaro pulls Sento aside, holding out his hand at the genius physicist, "Put 'er there!"

Sento slowly reaches to take it, only for Gentaro to bump it back and forth, up and down for a minute, "If you ever need our help, we'll find a way. Kamen Riders always help their buds out!"

Takeru nods, "We'll always fight together, no matter what comes our way!"

Eiji flips a Medal, "We'll reach out to you. No matter how far apart we are, or how long it takes. We'll get there."

Emu pats Sento's shoulder, "Your life is in good hands, Sento."

Kouta chuckles, "Alright guys, we gotta get moving. The boundary between worlds is closing soon." A large zipper opens in space, revealing an open street, "But they're right. We can get to you sooner or later. Kamen Riders are supposed to do impossible stuff."

As they disappear, Parad manifests next to Emu, "Oi, Sento! Next time, you better play some games with us!"

The physicist nods, "Okay, Parad! I will!"

The other Riders wave as the zipper closes, "Bye!" "See ya!" "Hasta la vista!"

Sento looks up to the sky, noticing a glittering trail in the air, "Impossible stuff indeed…"

* * *

In the halls of CR, Ex-Aid and Para-DX are sparring, dancing between each other's blows and laughing openly, "Gotcha!" "No, got YOU!"

Hiiro stares grumpily, "Why is this happening?"

"We're just having some fun, Hiiro- _san_! Lighten up, it's the holidays!" Ex-Aid pouts at the surgeon.

Para-DX blinks, "Oh, I just remembered I have this!" He holds his hand out, summoning an Energy Item.

"Ooh! The once-a-year Energy Item!" Kuroto gawks at it, "I must see it!" He leaps at the Bugster Rider

Para-DX ducks under the lunge, "Ah, ah, ah! Santa gave it to me! Which means I've gotta use it!"

 **CHRISTMAS!**

A wave of green and red pixelated energy flies out, covering CR with holiday decorations, stockings on the wall, and a tree in the corner of the room, lined with presents. The wave spreads up the hospital, leaving no area untouched from holiday cheer.

Kuroto looks at a stocking, "Oh! This has my name! I wonder what gifts could possibly have been delivered to me-" A thick, hard lump of coal greets the dark Rider, "Eh?"

* * *

Takeru shovels snow from the steps of his temple, "How nice…"

"Master Takeru! Master Takeru!" Onari dashes to the young temple guardian's side, "Something strange has happened!"

"What is it, Onari?" Takeru tilts his head curiously at the priest.

"Our inbox is filled with strange reports! People say that presents are manifesting from nowhere!"

"Sounds like we got a case!"

* * *

"And right up here is the proper escape velocity needed to leave Earth's gravitational pull." Kisaragi points to a number on the wall, "Now class, before I dismiss you guys for winter break, I want you all to know; I'm not gonna assign anything over the break-"

A chorus of sighs and quiet cheers bounce around, "- But there is a soup kitchen running and I wanna know if anyone here wants to attend. It's a good way to give back to the community and help those who can't help themselves." He picks up some fliers, "Details are here. Come on, pass them around guys." The bell rings, and as the students try to leave he steps into the doorway, "Hey! What's the matter with you kids?"

They all stop, openly perplexed, before he holds out his hand, "Merry Christmas, boys and girls!" He shakes all of their hands as they leave, one by one, filing out into the hallway. As the last student leaves, Gentaro sighs and gathers his papers, "Another semester over..."

"And what do you have planned for next semester, Rocket Man?" His head darts up to see a woman in a suit smiling at him, "Yuki!" He runs over to his old friend, "Hey, I'm sorry about the dinner, okay? It's just… The world was ending, there were robots- MMPH!" His excuse is cut off as the smaller figure puts a hand to his mouth, "You talk too much sometimes Gen- _chan_."

"Do I? I'm a teacher so I kinda get paid to talk, y'know?"

A brief flash of green and red obscures their vision. Gentaro blinks, "What was that?"

"I dunno..." Yuki looks up at her friend, and then her gaze moves past him, "What's that doing up there?"

"What's what?" Gentaro looks up, his jaw gaping open as he sees mistletoe hanging in the doorway, "When did that get- MMPH!" He's cut off again as the astronaut pulls his lips down to hers. His arms flail about for a moment, before deciding to disassociate and hang limply at his side.

Yuki lets him go, "I've waited so damn long for that."

"Eh? You have?" He gawks, not noticing his own drool.

"YOWZA!" The two turn to the hallway, noticing an old, balding man in suspenders. He smiles and lowers a camera, "I WON THE BET! I'M RICH BABY!" He grabs them and stretches them out, only for them to snap against his chest- "Ow!"

* * *

Kumon Kaito looks at his hand, tilting his head in blank fascination as it dissipates into glimmering light.

"Yo, Kaito!"

He turns to see Kouta, chewing on orange slices, "What do you want now?"

"Thanks." The bluntness of the statement makes the spirit double take, "Eh?"

"You helped me, even if it hurt for you to manifest, and you had no reason to. Thanks."

"If the worlds collided, my spirit would've been in perpetual pain. I had little choice."

"You still didn't have to help, but you did." Kouta smiles, "You're not as much of a grouch as you pretend to be."

"And you're as insufferable as ever."

"Well it just means I'm still the man that changed fate." Kaito stops, nodding slowly, "Yes. You were the stronger one."

"I didn't change fate because I was strong, Kaito. I changed fate for the same reason you helped out."

"I can hardly imagine those circumstances shared anything."

"Because, whether or not you admit it, we both care about the people in this world." Kaito's mouth hangs open in shock, as his torso vanishes entirely.

Kouta smiles and snaps his fingers, his hair turning golden and donning a suit of white armor, a large zipper portal appearing behind him. He turns and walks through it, "Hey! Hey, Kaito!"

The head turns around, a snarl on his face.

"Merry Christmas, pal." The portal closes up, leaving no trace of the Man of the Beginning.

Kaito stares blankly, before turning away, a ghost of a smile gracing his features before he vanishes. A faint gust of wind carries his last breath out to the world.

"Merry Christmas, Kazuraba Kouta."

* * *

Ankh sits on a park bench, shimmying Medals between his talons, a somber look on his face.

"Ankh!" Eiji walks over to his companion, holding out a popsicle, "Here you go!"

The Greeed takes the popsicle, looking it over. A soft smile graces his face, as he rips the plastic off. He pulls it closer, his tongue grazing the edge. He turns his head to the human, "Thank you."

The sound of a shattered Medal echoes over the snow.

Eiji picks up the Medal, "Ankh… until next time. Merry Christmas."

* * *

In the dead of night, atop Honnouji Academy, Kiryu Sento looks at a red and a white Fullbottle, " _Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ " He shakes the Bottles, but instead of equations, images of ribbons and presents surround him.

 **SANTA CLAUS! CAKE! BEST MATCH!**

Sento cranks the Driver, forming a Snap Ride Builder.

The organic side displays a brilliant red set of armor with festive attachments, while the inorganic side has a dessert theme.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"… Always am."

 **SEINARU SHISHA! MERRY CHRISTMAS! YAY!**

Kamen Rider Build looks over his new form, "Fascinating… But this isn't for me." He turns the crank, "This is for them."

 **READY, GO!**

Brilliant rainbow energy forms in Build's hands.

 **HOLIDAY FINISH! YAY!**

He swings them out, the light spreading out over Honnou Island.

* * *

In a humble apartment, Gamagoori Ira notices a light blind him momentarily. When it fades, he notices a box in his lap, "Hm? From… Santa Claus? What trickery is…" He pulls out a set of dog tags, and he chokes.

* * *

In the Honnouji Dojo, Sanageyama Uzu swings his shinai relentlessly, only to stop when a shimmering noise interrupts him, "Eh?" When the stimulus fades, his foot bumps into a box on the ground, "What the…" He removes the cover and reaches inside, freezing suddenly.

* * *

Jakuzure Nonon swings her baton idly as she trots down the snow-coated streets of Honnou City. She stops as a light blinds her, "What the hell?" When it fades, a box is in her hand. She stares inquisitively, only to stop as she sees the nametag, "For me?" She slips the top off, and gasps.

* * *

Inumuta Houka taps at his keyboard, when a flashing light from the window catches his attention. When it fades, he notices a box to his left, "Hm?" As the box opens up, his mouthpiece retracts, revealing his mouth, completely agape.

* * *

Himuro Gentoku idly stares at the Lost Bat Bottle, before turning his head up and noticing a brilliant light atop Honnouji. When it fades, his boot slams into a box on the ground, "What?" He hoists it up, and raises an eyebrow at his own name on the side, "From Santa?" The lid falls off, and he's at a loss for words.

* * *

Kiryuin Satsuki takes a sip of tea, her mind deep in thought. When a light fills the Student Council chamber, she reaches for Bakuzan, drawing it swiftly. When the light fades, she notices a single present on the table. Curious, she walks over to it, opening it with the tip of the katana. When she sees its contents, her frown vanishes.

* * *

" **Hmm, hmm-hmm~** " Blood Stalk spins the Transteam Gun around his finger, humming contently. A brilliant light fills his vision, before dissipating and leaving a box in its wake, " **Hmm?** " He opens it up, " **A lump of coal? What the hell?** "

* * *

Build looks out at the city, watching as wisps of light fade away. The Bottles on his belt glow briefly, before dissipating and leaving Build in Rabbit-Tank form, "Guess those were miracle Bottles, then…"

"Kiryu Sento." Satsuki's words cause the Rider to roll his eyes and turn around, "Can I help you, oh mighty Student Council President?"

"I don't know how you created this mockery, but I will not stand for such an insult!" She reaches for Bakuzan, only for Build to shrug, "It wasn't me. It was Santa Claus."

She stops, eyebrow arching, "Really? You expect me to believe such a fanciful story?"

"Why would I lie?" The question takes Satsuki's momentum, causing her to loosen her grip on the blade.

Build looks at the fading lights, "Santa Claus gave me those Bottles. I used them to help deliver gifts this Christmas. All I know is that good boys and girls got what they wanted, and bad people got coal."

The President bites her lip, "So you… don't know what… ' _Santa Claus_ ' sent?"

Build shrugs, "Nope. Should I?"

 _ **CLACK!**_

Bakuzan's edge presses against Build's neck, "If I find you're deceiving me in any way, I will end you. This I swear."

Build briefly chuckles, "Well I won't need to worry since all the evidence you need is over there." He points over her shoulder. Satsuki spares a glance, only to double take at the sky.

"HO HO HO! ON DASHER, ON DANCER, ON PRANCER AND VIXEN! ON COMET, ON CUPID, ON DONNER AND BLITZEN! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!"

As the sleigh vanishes into a stream of light, Satsuki's grip on the Bakuzan slips completely, the blade clattering to the rooftop.

"Kiryuin Satsuki…" She turns, and notices Build holding Bakuzan out to her, "Merry Christmas. Build Up."

 **HAWK-GATLING! YAY!**

As Build flies off, Satsuki stares out at him.

She re-enters the Student Council chambers, and looks back into the box. Her hand freezes before it can touch the contents, only for Soroi to enter, "I say Lady Satsuki, what's all the ruckus about?" He turns his head, gasping lightly, "My word! This is…"

A photograph of a man with grayed hair, carrying a much younger Satsuki on his shoulders. The two are smiling.

"Master Soichiro! I didn't even know this picture still existed! I thought your mother destroyed it!"

A ghost of a smile graces Satsuki's face, "… Merry Christmas, Kamen Rider Build."

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Café Nascita cheers, digging into the vast amounts of chicken set on the table.

Banjou holds up a leg, and just as he bites down, his teeth slam together, "Ow!" "Guts! Guts!" "YOU STUPID DOG!"

Misora humbly chews on some corn, smiling in amusement at the boxer's aggression, before stopping, "Hey, anyone seen Sento?"

Sento walks in the door, "Sorry guys, just had to take a walk!"

"A walk? What for?" Banjou frowns at his fellow Rider, who smiles and pulls out a large box, "For this!" Sento opens it, revealing a giant Christmas cake.

"Oh boy!" Mataro leaps over Banjou's head, "Move it, move it, move it!"

Atop the cake, a large red-and-blue depiction of the Build logo is emblazoned in frosting, and around it are three words.

 _Love And Peace_.

"Merry Christmas, everyone."

* * *

The day after Christmas, the No-Star District is calm and peaceful…

Yeah, right.

" **HALT, KAMEN RIDERS!** " Guardians advance on Build and Cross-Z.

Cross-Z groans, "Come on! Can't even wait until after Winter Break?"

 **SENKETSU KONGO!**

Ryuko's fist bashes into a Guardian, " _ **Well, I suppose Sento could always use the extra parts…**_ "

"Oh thank you for understanding me Senketsu!" Build raises Phoenix and Robot, " _Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ "

 _ **WHOOSH!**_

A golden blur knocks Build over, "Ow! What was that? Where's my Bottles?"

Atop a roof nearby, the Phoenix and Robot Bottles sit in two black-gloved palms. A low chuckle permeates the air, "So, those are the Kamen Riders of Touto? Can't wait to face them on the battlefield. My heart's pounding just thinking of it." A set of red eyes vanishes, and the golden blur heads to the north…

* * *

 **It's finally here.**

 **Why did it take so long? Well there's a few things I can blame, like a new semester, my new job throwing me off, Dead by Daylight… but I'll be honest; I procrastinated. I had to many opportunities to finish this chapter and I didn't do it. I'm terrible like that.**

 **Heisei Generations Final is done. Now onto the part I've really been looking forward to.**

 **Anyways, feel free to scream at me over the hiatus. I don't blame you guys. I screamed at myself too.**

 **With that out of the way, any comments? Concerns? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**


	23. Cabal Stomp

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 23: Cabal Stomp**

 **VOLTECH BREAK! MILLION SLASH!**

The Drill Crusher and the Beat Closer crash against each other, brilliant light emitting from both as Build and Cross-Z press their weapons against each other.

"Not bad, Banjou! I can see you've gotten used to the Rider System's adjustments!"

Cross-Z adjusts his grip on the Closer, "Yeah I have! And I'm gonna kick your ass with it!" He forces the blade forwards, trying to overpower Build. The Fullmetal Moonsault adjusts the angle of the Crusher, causing its rotating edge to redirect the Closer into the dirt. Build raises the Rabbit boot, propelling Cross-Z a distance away.

 **GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

 **GORILLA-MOND! YAY!**

The Shining Destroyer bashes his fist against Cross-Z's gauntlet, "Sometimes the simplest solution is the best! _Shori no hosoku wa kimatta!_ "

 **READY, GO!**

A large diamond formation grows out of Build's glove, pinning Cross-Z down.

"Oh poop."

 **VOLTECH FINISH! YAY!**

* * *

"Did you have to aim for the face?" Banjou presses an ice pack to his cheek, "Think ya loosened a tooth…"

"You needed the lesson in adjusting your battle strategies. Just 'punching it harder' isn't a solution. I've given your Rider System so many combat options and you choose to run up and punch things. You do know you can throw fireballs and stuff right?" Sento arches an eyebrow at the boxer, before returning to his stethoscope, placing it over the Pandora Box, "No noises inside, no vibrations of any sort. It's definitely inert. No idea how O-" Sento's face breaks into a scowl, " _Stalk_ triggered it. Maybe it has to do with the Pandora Panels?" Sento picks up one of the green panels, flipping it around, "They were attached to the Box before it was activated."

"What's up nerds?" Mako and Ryuko slide down the handrail of Nascita's basement stairs, with Mako slipping and dragging her face across the lab floor.

"Well, Banjou and I got done training. I spent the past 20 minutes doing analysis of the Pandora Box while he whined over losing."

"YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE! WITH A GIANT GORILLA FIST! NOT COOL MAN!" The Dragon snarls at the Rabbit, who tosses a rolled up paper at his forehead.

"Calm down ladies." Ryuko sets herself down in a chair, "We gotta get over to Honnouji tomorrow. First day after Winter Break. We're gonna see Satsuki again. I know she's gonna make life hell on us as soon as she can." Ryuko's finger drifts over the Scissor Blade, "And we're gonna make life hell for her too. So we gotta be ready for anything!"

Sento nods, "Sounds about right. Probably gonna be some convoluted obstacle course or torture technique."

Banjou flexes, " _Yosha_! I'm gonna take 'em all on! Bring it, Kiryuin! I can handle whatever you throw at me!"

* * *

"As of this moment, I am disbanding the current Student Council."

"… _What._ " Is the general consensus of Team Nascita.

They're gathered in the main courtyard, which currently houses all of the students of Honnouji.

"With this, I am announcing the Sudden Death Naturals Election!" Flags unfurl from above, revealing the same words written in elaborate lettering, "You will be your own candidate in this election! Over the course of the next week, you will battle your fellow students across this island! The most powerful will win a place in my new Student Council!"

Banjou gawks at the sight of the Student Council, who are not even phased by this information.

Sento looks at his watch, "Hey! Kiryuin!"

She stops mid-breath, and glowers at the Kamen Rider, "I suppose you have a question, Kiryu Sento?"

"Yeah. Duh. So what you're saying is… we get an extra week of Winter Break?"

The President sputters, at a loss for words, "No! You will be battling-"

"We're not gonna be on school grounds, right? And nobody's gonna waste time fighting just to suck up to you. So it's basically a longer vacation!"

Absolute silence.

" _PARTY AT MY HOUSE!_ " Rai screeches at the top of his lungs, darting out the gate.

Satsuki's eyelid twitches, "You think you're so clever, don't you Kiryu Sento?"

"Well, I _am_ the handsome genius physicist after all~" Sento smooth's his hair over, smiling at the crowd of No-Stars surrounding him, "Well, I gotta run some experiments. Call me if you wanna hang sometime! Oh wait, you won't. Nevermind~" He pushes his way through the crowd of slack-jawed students, hands shoved in his pockets nonchalantly.

Ryuko smirks and follows along, "Fuck it, I could do with some extra beauty sleep!"

Banjou awkwardly darts his head back and forth, "… And I'm gonna do some push-ups!"

"Quit trying to sound cool, muscle-head!" Sento and Ryuko both turn and blast at the boxer.

" _ **Ryuko, if we have a week of extra time, perhaps you could try to get more practice with that lint roller I got from Santa?**_ " Senketsu's voice is beyond hopeful, "Fine fine! Sheesh!"

Mako and Misora look to each other, shrug, and follow along.

The Student Council stares at the departing team, "Should… Should we stop them?" Inumuta's finger hovers over the Academy's gate control function.

Sanageyama leans back, "Do what you want. I'm on vacation now!"

Satsuki tries to resist audibly sighing. It requires far more willpower than she cares to admit.

" _ **Lint rolling? Oh I would love some of that! Kiryuin, can you roll my lint for me please? Oh nevermind, your hands are probably cold and covered in callouses. Have that butler do it, I'm sure he would hit all the spots you never could!**_ "

She gives in, "Dear God."

* * *

"Cheese and milk~ Pork and beans~ Cheese and milk and pork and beans~ Hee-hee~" Mako skips down the shopping center of the No-Star district, basket in hand.

"Mako, wait up!" Banjou and Ryuko follow behind, shoving passerby out of the way, "Slow down would ya?"

"Sorry guys! I'm really not used to this whole 'hang out during school hours' thing! I'm so happy we got an extra week of vacation!"

Banjou rolls his neck, "Only technically. There's still gonna be people fighting for that stupid election thing." The Cross-Z Dragon sings a note of sorrow, before snuggling onto Ryuko's shoulder.

"Oi, why does he like hanging out with you Ryuko?" Banjou glowers at the mechanical drake, who huffs some fire at its master.

Ryuko smiles and strokes it under its chin, "He just knows who's the coolest around."

"BANJOU RYUGA! MATOI RYUKO!" A voice calls from somewhere in the shopping district, causing the shoppers nearby to stop.

"Ah fuck here we go." Ryuko rolls her eyes and draws out her Scissor Blade, "Get ready Senketsu."

" _ **Oh bother. And I just got ironed, too.**_ "

Multiple bodies slam into the courtyard, and one woman stands above the settling dust, "The Bird Watching Club has decided to challenge you! Your notoriety will go far in determining our position in the election!"

"Yeesh, what a pain. Come, Dragon!" Banjou reaches out, the Cross-Z Dragon swooping into his grasp.

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

Banjou cranks the Build Driver, while Ryuko grips the Seki Tekko, both sharing a confident glance past the forming Cross-Z Ride Builder.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YAY!**

Cross-Z huffs and rolls his shoulders, "BRING IT ON!"

 **BEAT CLOSER! BEAT BRAVER!**

He slams the weapons against each other, "Go ahead, MAKE MY DAY!"

 **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE; KAMUI SENKETSU!**

Ryuko hoists the Scissor Blade onto her shoulder, "I'm all riled up now!"

The club members vanish onto the rooftops, leaving Cross-Z and Ryuko standing dumbstruck.

"Eh? Come out and fight cowards!" Banjou raises his sword, swinging it angrily.

 _ **FWSH!**_

A bag of seed falls onto the edge of the blade, tearing open and scattering all over the ground at his feet.

"Was that your best?" Cross-Z tilts his head, "What're you even trying to do?"

A voice comes from among the rooftops, "We've been planning this battle for weeks! This is the only time of year we could've performed this operation!"

A single fat, orange bird lands near Cross-Z's boot. The boxer crouches down, "Aw, it's kinda cute!"

"Durian Redstart Attack!" Suddenly dozens more swarm the courtyard, blinding the heroes.

"AH!" "OH NO!" " _ **RYUKO DON'T LET THEM POOP ON ME!**_ "

After a moment, the two lower their arms, seeing the birds sitting on the ground, pecking at the seed, utterly content. And completely ignoring the warriors.

Cross-Z looks up, "… That all?"

Silence.

 **SPECIAL TUNE!**

"RETREAT!" The club darts away, scrambling over rooftops. Cross-Z sighs and removes the Bottle from the crossguard.

"Are you gonna go after them?" Ryuko plants the Scissor Blade into the dirt, scratching behind her ear.

Cross-Z raises his fingers, "Three, two, one…"

 _ **CRASH!**_

The sound of cheaply made No-Star home collapsing echoes through the ghetto.

"THE FUCK YOU KIDS THINK YOU'RE DOING? TRASHING MY HOME? I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES!" Similar cries fill the air, along with the sound of broomsticks, frying pans, and other improvised disciplinary tools.

Ryuko nods, "Ah."

"You can't do any rooftop stuff in this section of the No-Star slums. Everything's too ramshackle for that." Cross-Z removes the Dragon from his belt, sighing as the armor vanishes.

As Senketsu returns to his default state, Ryuko rolls her eyes, "Speaking from experience?"

Banjou finds the ground very interesting to look at, "No…"

" _ **Yeesh, what a criminal you are…**_ "

"Hey, I ain't a criminal!"

* * *

"Ah~" Sento leans back into a park bench, taking a sip of a soda, "This is the life."

Misora frowns, "This is your idea of how to spend a free week, Sento? Sit in the park and drink sodas?"

"Well you really expect me to hole myself up in the basement for a full week?" The physicist smiles and looks out at the park, "Such nice trees."

"Yes." Her blunt comment causes the genius to pout, "What do you mean? If I stay down there all the time I'll lose my beautiful complexion!"

A snide voice hisses a laugh, "Don't start making shit up, Rabbit!"

Sento looks over his shoulder, a frown forming on his face, "Hey Jakuzure."

Nonon hisses at the genius, "Don't 'hey' me, Rabbit!"

Sento pulls out a Bottle, "Why not?"

"Because we're not friends, jackass!"

Misora stands up, "You wanted to be friends before! What happened?"

"It was a LIE, doofus! What, you think I would actually lose my position _that_ easily? It was a gimmick to get to know what your weaknesses were! The whole point was to get into your good graces and see what you were carrying!"

Sento blinks, "Seriously? Even after all that…"

Nonon scowls, "OF COURSE! What, did you really believe that whole 'tsundere' act? 'It's not like I'm grateful or anything', 'Call me pretty'? Come on, only a kid would believe that crap!"

The Rider stares at the condensation on his can, "… I'm really not in the mood right now Jakuzure."

"Oh what? Because it turns out the old man was Stalk? Get over it!"

 _ **WHACK!**_

A red handprint stings against Nonon's cheek, as Misora's arm extends out to her side, "Shut up. Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! Go be with your stupid Student Council and be a jerk somewhere else! Leave us alone!"

Nonon's hand covers her bruised cheek, "You cheeky bitch! I oughta-"

 _ **WHAM!**_

Nonon finds herself on the ground, completely deprived of air. Sento retracts his fist, while his spare hand thumbs the Gorilla Bottle's cap.

"Go home, Jakuzure." His tone is empty, devoid of inflection.

Nonon gapes at the physicist, who turns away and takes Misora by the hand, "Let's go back to Nascita."

* * *

The Student Council tower is nearly unoccupied, barring two sets of footsteps treading down a flight of stairs.

"Yo, Gen- _san_!" Gentoku suppresses a sigh as he turns around, "Isurugi. What are you doing here?" A One-Star aid turns his head, "Who is this person?"

Soichi is sitting on a guard rail, playing with a yo-yo, "I just figured I'd drop by, y'know. Wrap up some Faust stuff. Apparently your pops doesn't want you involved anymore, so I thought you may as well tell me everything you hid so I can pick it up."

"Sir, what's going on?" The aid backs against a wall.

"My father never delivered any official orders of that regard." Gentoku scoffs, "And I've already told you about all of the resource caches we've stored anyways. What's the real reason you're here?"

Soichi slides down the guard rail until he's right against the aid, "I figured there was something I should mention about Kiryu Sento… The real reason I left the Pandora Box with him…" He raises a hand, grinning maliciously at Gentoku.

* * *

"Hey, you think we should get some cake too?" Mako bounces around Ryuko and Banjou, who trudge along with groceries in hand.

Banjou rolls his eyes, "If you got the pocket money for it, then go ahead. I ain't stoppin' ya."

" _ **Actually Banjou, I have a request for you.**_ " Everyone turns to the Kamui, "Eh? What is it Senketsu?"

" _ **I remember… something about my creator. I think we need to return to the Matoi household.**_ "

Ryuko blinks, "You know something about my dad?"

" _ **Possibly. It's not even really a memory. It's a… thought that I can't shake.**_ "

 **BUILD CHANGE!**

Banjou steps onto his Machine Builder, "What're we waiting for? Hop on!"

Ryuko climbs onto his back, "Eh… Mako, can you just-" "WHEE!" The No-Star is sitting on Banjou's shoulders, "Go, Banjou, go!"

"I hate my life." He turns the throttle, bursting off into the distance.

* * *

Sento opens the door to the café, Misora trudging behind him, "What a day…"

Sento looks up, noticing someone seated at the counter, "Oh can I… help you?"

"Well, I heard this was a nice café to hang out at. Nobody told me it didn't have any workers."

Sento gawks, "You… you wanna order something?" He and Misora share a bewildered stare.

"Yes, I-" The physicist leaps over the counter, "I apologize for the wait! Welcome to Café Nascita! What can I get started for you?"

"Well… Hmm, what've you got?" The visitor taps a finger against the counter, "How about a mocha?"

"One mocha coming right up!" Sento dashes past Misora, who smiles and clasps her hands together, "This is so exciting! I can't remember when we last had a customer!"

The guest smirks, "You don't get many customers? But it's such a nice place! Why wouldn't you get visitors? Cute aesthetic, good location. I don't see why not."

Misora walks behind the counter, "I don't know. Maybe you can help and spread the word?"

A cup and saucer slides across the counter, "One mocha for the esteemed customer!"

"Thank you kindly." A nod of the head, before the cup is raised to a set of lips, "Hmm… Pretty good, if I say so myself."

"YES!" The Rider punches the air, "Finally!"

"I really like it!" The guest leans back on the stool, "I'm surprised you guys aren't more popular if you're selling stuff this good!"

Sento smiles and adjusts his hair, "Well, I don't mean to brag-" Misora leans in, "He does!" "- But I _am_ a genius, after all."

"A genius, you say? Ooh~"

The physicist nods, "Say, what's your name anyways?"

Manicured fingers run along the edge of the saucer, "Harime Nui. I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship~"

* * *

Kiryuin Satsuki looks to the edge of the Bakuzan, carefully rubbing it with cloth, "The edge is growing dull."

" _ **Perhaps if you knew how to properly wield a Life Fiber weapon, that wouldn't happen, would it?**_ " Junketsu sneers at its wearer, who casts a glare down at the Kamui.

"I continuously order you to not speak, and yet you continue to defy me. How do you disobey me?"

" _ **How? What, don't tell me that just because you can force me into Life Fiber Override that you think you're able to control me?**_ " The Kamui barks out a harsh, grating laugh, " _ **You know so very little, human. You think I'm '**_ **submitting** _ **' to you? Your willpower is impressive, yesss. But it doesn't change how you're barely able to wrestle out a fragment of my true strength. I was designed for a divine purpose, beyond mortal reach. You can hold onto that fragment all you like, but it will never change how you can never access my true power.**_ "

Satsuki glowers at the Bakuzan's edge, "There is nothing beyond the reach of Kiryuin Satsuki."

" _ **What about those rats calling themselves Faust, hm? They're certainly beyond you.**_ " Satsuki stiffens, "Do not speak as if they are the same as this topic."

" _ **I will speak**_ **exactly** _ **how I like because as far as I am concerned, they**_ **are** _ **the same topic. Both my power and their own are far beyond you, yesss. They utilize those accursed Bottles, and I use glorious Life Fiber power. Neither of which you can ever hope to truly possess. You couldn't even acquire the Bottles used by those Kamen Riders! What does that say about you, Kiryuin Satsuki? You couldn't defeat two nincompoops who practically hold out their arms and deliver victory to you on a silver platter!**_ "

"Silence." Satsuki tenses, and the Kamui chuckles, " _ **And now your favorite tactic; shutting out the voices of any who oppose you, or better yet; those who have an actual argument against you. Just like how that Build calls you out and you ignore him! You ignore or attack anyone who dares to call you out on your arrogance!**_ "

"I said be _silent_!"

Pain lances through her body, " _ **I refuse to be silenced by the likes of**_ **you** _ **. I shall say what I please. You use those beneath you and cast them aside once their usability is gone. Your Elite Four have a slightly stronger grip than the rest of the trash you surround yourself with, but you still would easily cast them aside unless they manage to prove their marginal worth to you, as that ape did. And yet you criticize Kiryuin Ragyo for doing the exact same. You are just as cold and ruthless. The difference is that you pretend to be better.**_ "

Satsuki chokes as the collar of her Kamui tightens around her throat, " _ **I could've killed you the moment you put me on. But I didn't. Do you know why? I wanted to see if you had a spine. Which, admittedly, you do. But it is absolutely horrendous how you carry that strength of will. You're a weak-minded hypocrite. I'm better off being worn by that Matoi girl. At least she knows how to bring out a Kamui's true strength.**_ " The tension releases, leaving Satsuki gasping for air.

" _ **I'll entertain you for a while longer, Kiryuin Satsuki. But know this; if you do not impress me, I shall return to Kiryuin Ragyo's side without hesitation.**_ " Junketsu settles, allowing Satsuki to gather her breath.

"Do not do that again, Junketsu."

" _ **Duly noted… and ignored.**_ " The Kamui adjusts itself against its owner, just as the door to the Student Council chamber opens up, revealing a rattled Gentoku.

"Himuro… What is the matter?" Gentoku walks past her to the desk, "Er… Nothing. Just grabbing some things. I need to head out for a bit. Have a few… errands to run."

"Himuro?" Satsuki raises an eyebrow in confusion as her Vice President wanders away.

" _ **Hehehehe… Well I might stick around a while longer. I often forget how entertaining that one is, yesss.**_ "

"Do not speak of Himuro in such a manner."

" _ **Oh yesss. I also forget he's**_ **quite** _ **fond of you. Does it go the same way, Kiryuin Satsuki? Do you feel for him the same way he does for you?**_ "

She remains silent, instead continuing to wipe the edge of the Bakuzan.

* * *

The trio arrives at the remnants of the Matoi manor, with Mako bouncing off of Banjou's shoulders.

"Please don't do that again, Mako." Mako only pouts, "But why Banjou? Aren't you a super muscle man?" "Yeah but that doesn't mean-" Ryuko leans in and jabs her elbow against Banjou, "Yeah, muscle man! You can't hold up one little girl?"

" _ **That's enough.**_ " Senketsu lacks any amusement in his voice, " _ **There's something in here we need to find.**_ "

"Right… You think it's down in the basement where you were?" Ryuko walks over to the open hole, looking down into it.

" _ **Most likely.**_ "

The three climb down, before noticing a closed door buried underneath some clothes. Banjou shoves them aside, and pushes the door open, "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Banjou, I don't think anyone lives here anymore. There isn't any running water."

"Always polite to ask."

The Cross-Z Dragon breathes into the air, creating a bright torch for the three. The room is simple and small, bearing some sewing machines and supplies, all strewn about the floor. The table is covered in dried blood, with a first aid kit off to the side.

"What was your dad doing in here?" Banjou leans back, backing into a bookshelf, "Ah shit!" The books tumble loose, falling onto Banjou's head one by one.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh, Ernest Hemmingway! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

One book opens up, revealing a closed letter, "A letter?" Ryuko picks it up, and reads the writing on the side.

 _FOR RYUKO_

"It says it's for me!" She opens it up, taking the letter out and unfolding it.

 _Dear Ryuko,_

 _If you're reading this, then I am already dead, and you've found Senketsu. I leave this letter to you to explain why I lived the way I did, and why we have been so estranged._

 _I, at one point, worked for the REVOCS Corporation. I studied their work on Life Fibers, and eventually I realized they intended to use them to conquer the world. I stole away a few and helped to found Nudist Beach. You've likely been directed here by one of my associates in the organization._

 _Before you get any weird ideas, I am_ not _some nudist pervert. I just wanted to see how long these idiots would honestly believe being naked was a good idea in the middle of battle with Life Fibers. Plus the pun was too good to pass up._

 _As for why I created that Kamui, it was the best way to protect you from Kiryuin Ragyo, should they discover our connection. I made it specifically with your DNA, and thus only you can harness its power. It will allow you to battle those who would go punish you for my sins._

 _Despite how far I kept you, or how distant we were, I never hated you. But I had to keep my profile to a minimum. I fuddled the paperwork on our family so often they believed we weren't even related. As such, they thought I was some lone hermit who stole away their most precious resource, and you were never on their radar. Everything I did was to keep you safe, Ryuko. But if you are wearing Senketsu and reading this letter then I have failed you, and I am sorry._

 _Find a young man named Katsuragi Takumi. He's my research apprentice, and he likely knows enough that he can help you to unlock Senketsu's true power. He also has a record of my memoirs for you._

 _I'm sorry I cannot help you at this point. But know that I love you all the same, and I am proud of you. I've always been proud of you. From the day I discovered you lead a gang of delinquents, I knew you had your mother's strong, resilient spirit. I can only hope you take that spirit and harness it to be a better person than I was._

 _I love you, my wandering child._

"Ryuko? What's it say?" Mako looks over her friend's shoulder, only for the Kamui wearer to turn away.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She stares at the crumpled paper, when a large drop appears in the middle.

"Ryuko, you're crying…" She crumples the note into her fist, and falls to her knees.

"He… He really did care. I never understood him for so long… I thought he hated me. But he loved me! He always loved me-he-he!" She sputters into more tears as Banjou and Mako pull her into their arms.

" _ **Ryuko…**_ "

* * *

Ryuko's crying has cooled down, with Banjou rubbing his arm in slow circles over her back, "Shhh… It's alright. It's okay."

The girl turns her head up, "Banjou…"

Tears and snot pour from her face, as the Kamen Rider stares back at her, "It's alright, Ryuko."

"Ryuko…" She turns to Mako, and suddenly her mouth is filled with the taste of sugar. She looks down, and realizes that the slacker had shoved a lollipop into her mouth, "Here you go."

Ryuko removes the candy from her mouth and stares blankly at it, "Heh… Hehe… _Hehehehehe_!" She rolls onto her back, giggling and laughing, "H-h-here I am… bawling like a bitch… And you shove a fuckin… _lollipop_ in my mouth!"

Banjou tries to force back a smile, covering his mouth, "I'm not gonna say anything."

"Ah, fuck off ya pervert!" Ryuko tosses the candy at Banjou, "Hey! Watch the hair!"

"Watch the- GAHAHAHA!" Ryuko bursts into open laughter, rolling on the old basement floor and clutching her stomach.

"Hehehe!"

"Aw, c'mon…" Banjou climbs to his feet and pulls them off the ground, "Let's get out of here already. It's getting dark now."

As they exit the manor, Banjou pulls out his Build Phone, "Mako don't climb on my shoulders again, okay?"

"Mm-hmm!"

 **BUILD-** _ **SKRRT!**_

The Build Phone sparks and lands on the ground, unresponsive.

"Ah, crap."

* * *

"So… tired… so… hungry…" Banjou shuffles forward, with Mako and Ryuko trudging behind him.

"Why… the hell… didn't your bike work Banjou?" Ryuko huffs, shooting a glare at the Rider's pocket.

"Dunno… Gonna kick Sento's ass for it though…"

"Hey!" The sound of brakes slamming catches their attention, as Gamagoori pulls beside them in a light pink sports car, "You guys need a ride?"

* * *

"Er… Gamagoori- _senpai_ , I ain't ungrateful or anything for the ride, but… why're ya doing this for us? Ain't we enemies?" Banjou adjusts himself in the back seat as the wind flows through his hair.

"As far as I'm concerned, as the Disciplinary Committee Chairman, it's my duty to not only correct rowdy students, but help students in need. Even if we're enemies, I'm still obligated to assist you in your time of need. And 'ain't' isn't a work, Banjou. Please remove it from your vocabulary. You're a Honnouji student, at least act like it."

Ryuko leans back, raising her feet up, "Well, thanks for honor I guess-" Gamagoori's head whips back to face her, " **Set those dirty shoes on my seat and I** _ **will**_ **end you here and now, Matoi.** " Ryuko slowly sets her sneakers against the floor, "Roger."

Mako fiddles around with the dashboard, "Golly! I've never seen a car this fancy! Oh, radio! What stations you got?"

Gamagoori blinks, "I'm not sure. I only recently purchased this car. I haven't set anything up yet-"

 _ **SKRRT-VREEEOOO**_

A soft, pop tune drones from the speakers. Gamagoori nods, "Hm, not my usual style but I can appreciate it."

Banjou adjusts himself in his seat, pulling the Dragon Bottle from his pocket and holding it up. The light from Honnou City shines through it, illuminating the hexagon patterns on the glass.

Ryuko's hand drifts over the pocket where she placed the letter, a soft smile forming on her face.

Mako stands up in her seat, "Mankanshoku, sit down!"

"Whoo! This feels great!"

"Mankanshoku, please sit down!" "Nah!"

Banjou laughs at the slacker's antics, while Ryuko opts to just lean back in her seat.

The Cross-Z Dragon crawls over to its master's lap and curls up, its warmth spreading through the car seat.

Gamagoori wipes sweat from his brow, "Mankanshoku, that's very dangerous!" "Meanie!"

Ryuko smiles softly, "Cool it Mako, that ain't safe…"

Banjou nods, "Yeah, we ain't gonna pick you up if you fall out." He smiles at Ryuko, before turning his head to gaze at Honnou City, "You know, Gamagoori, you ain't such a bad guy."

"GAMAGOORI IRA!" The sound of a powerful engine to his right alerts the Rider, as he sits up, a frown forming on his face.

"Hey! This is a no passing zone! Don't you know the rules of the road?" Gamagoori shouts at the other driver, before gasping as the passengers level rifles at the car.

"GET DOWN!" Banjou pulls Ryuko down, as Gamagoori shoves Mako aside.

 _ **RATATATATATATATATAT!**_

Airsoft pellets whack the car, with Gamagoori conjuring his whip to block the oncoming bullets, "What trickery is this?"

"Who the hell are these guys?" Banjou growls at the Disciplinary Committee Chairman.

"The Automotive Club and the Airsoft Club appear to have merged to become the Automotive Airsoft Club. They think that would be enough to balance the scales in their favor."

Banjou reaches for his Driver, "They want my Bottles, eh?"

"No. They're here for me. They're aware that Fullbottles only work for you and Kiryu Sento, and Ogure Maiko proved a long time ago that Kamui Senketsu only works for Matoi Ryuko. They're aiming for my Three-Star Uniform."

Banjou bites his lip, "Damnit…" He tosses a look to Ryuko, still sleeping, but now she's turning and growling, "What're we gonna do?"

"I've got this! Behold my driving skills!" Gamagoori grips the steering wheel, just as Banjou's eyes fall on the 'newly licensed driver' sticker on the hood.

"Oh shit."

Gamagoori spins the wheel, causing the car to begin spinning in place.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's this? You guys giving up so easily?" One of the Club Members jeers from his car, taking aim at the Rider.

"Ryuko's had a long day, and she don't need to fight. I got this." Banjou grabs the Dragon from the air.

"No. This is my fault. As such, I shall take responsibility for this." Gamagoori turns the dial, before vaulting out of the car past Banjou.

"I don't know what happened to Matoi, but it must be important to disturb her to this degree. You are her boyfriend, and you should care for her." Banjou gawks, "Oi, we ain't dating!" "HE AIN'T MY BOYFRIEND!" Ryuko snorts at the Chairman.

"Alright men! He's asking for it! OPEN FIRE!" The Airsoft members shoot at the older student, who tenses his muscles. His collar's stars glow brilliantly, before launching out and altering the shape of the uniform.

 **THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM; SHACKLE REGALIA!**

Banjou covers his eyes, unable to see past the headlights of the cars, but he can tell that Gamagoori is pinned in place by ropes of some sort, "What kinda Goku Uniform is that?"

"More! Punish me more! I've been a bad boy! Every strike upon me is a strike to my heart! The more I'm whipped, the stronger I become!"

"Eh? What the hell is this?" Ryuko gawks at the senior's comments, "You're a pervert, too?"

"Not a pervert! A henshin!" Gamagoori stands firm as bullets keep clattering to the street, "I will cast aside my broken, weak past self! Just like that day…"

"What's he going on about?" Banjou shakes the Dragon Bottle, readying the Cross-Z Dragon for combat.

"You just gonna keep rambling?" The cars ram into Gamagoori, accelerating more and more, but not budging him an inch.

"That's more like it! The more I'm disciplined, the more my hardness towers tall and strong!"

Banjou stops, the Bottle dropping from his hand at that statement.

"And once it cannot hold itself any more, the power in me will burst out!" Stars shine from the Uniform, before a series of enormous whips lash out at the offending Club.

 **THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM; SCOURGE REGALIA!**

" _ **So it's just like Jakuzure's Uniform, huh? A secondary transformation taken based on damage received. We gotta tell Sento.**_ "

* * *

"So you work as a tailor? That must be fun." Misora is looking over the frilled dress Nui wears, "Did you make this for yourself? It's really pretty!"

"Thank you~ And it is a whole lot of fun. I get to use all kinds of fabrics and colors~ But lately I've run out of inspiration, so I'm doing a little sightseeing for some ideas!" Nui leans against the counter, " _Quelle tragédie_ , for an _artiste_ such as myself to be deprived of work!"

Sento nods, "I feel you. I always need to get my hands moving, but it's so sad when I don't have anything to _do_!"

"I _know_ , right?" Nui smiles, "Finally, someone who understands _ma situation_!"

Sento sighs dramatically, "Isn't it so sad? To be a genius who can't harness your own talents?"

Nui raises a hand to her mouth, " _Sacre bleu!_ _Monsieur_ Kiryu, you and I have more in common than I thought!" The two share a laugh as Misora rolls her eyes, "Oh god there's two of them."

"KIRYU SENTO!" The sound of a megaphone catches the café's attention.

" _Quoi?_ " Nui looks to the window, "Is that Gen- _chan_?"

Sento stares, "Himuro Gentoku…" He grabs his Driver and walks out the door, seeing Gentoku staring blankly.

"It's time we ended this charade, and you returned to where you belong." Gentoku tosses aside the megaphone, reaching into his jacket.

Sento slaps the Driver onto his waist, reaching for two Fullbottles.

 **TRANSTEAM GUN!**

The weapon activates, with the barrel hissing and releasing a puff of steam.

"So Stalk was right… You really are Night Rogue."

 **BAT!**

The hard rock chorus echoes down the slums as Gentoku positions the Transteam Gun against his temple, " _Jouketsu._ "

 **MIST MATCH! BAT! BAT-BA-BAT! FIRE!**

Night Rogue raises the Steam Blade, " **How can you not remember? After all this time?** "

 **GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH!**

Sento cranks the lever, fury in his face, "Oh I remember! I REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **GORILLA-MOND! YAY!**

Build leaps forward, throwing a wild haymaker at Rogue, who blocks with the flat of his sword. Build flicks his wrist, sending a hail of diamonds into Rogue's exposed side.

" **Your Hazard Level has grown significantly since we last battled. Impressive!** "

 **HARINEZUMI! SOUJIKI! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!" As the white and turquoise armor attaches itself over the organic side, Build swings the spiked limb crashing it against Rogue's body repeatedly, "You attacked all those people escorting the Pandora Box! You kidnapped all those innocents and made them into Smash! You killed Kasumi! YOU TOOK AWAY MY MEMORIES!"

" **I am trying to bring peace to this nation with the power of the Pandora Box! To rule over a united Japan! You of all people should desire the same!** "

 **ELEC STEAM!**

"There's now way I would ever want that!" Build extends some spines from his left knee, barely diverting the blade's path. The burst of electricity arcs through the air, dissipating harmlessly.

 **PANDA! COMIC! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

 **4-KOMA NINPOTO!**

The blade clashes against Rogue's, as Rogue delivers a punch. The Panda claw catches his fist, and the two glare at each other.

" **How can you not remember? Return to your madness! Your ambitions!** "

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Build raises his knee, knocking Rogue backwards before slashing with the Panda claws. Rogue leaps back. He raises the Transteam Gun as Build grabs more Bottles.

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

 **RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**

The Drill Crusher rises up, catching bullets from the Faust commander. Build rushes forward, before sliding on his knees and hoisting the blade up in a thrust, catching Rogue in the stomach.

" **Grk!** "

 **READY, GO!**

The Crusher, in gun form, generates sparks of electricity as the Light Bottle sits in its chamber.

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

The wave of electricity knocks Rogue back, slamming him against a ramshackle house.

" **If you won't remember then I shall force you to!** " Rogue summons his wings and slams into the Rider, who leaps away from the line of fire.

"In that case…" Build grabs the Sparkling can, shaking it.

" **What?** "

 **RABBIT-TANK SPARKLING!**

Build turns the lever of his Driver, summoning the Sparkling Ride Builder. Rogue crashes against it, before tumbling away, " **What is that?** "

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

 **RABBIT-TANK SPARKLING! YAY-YAY!**

" **What is that form?** " Rogue backs up as Build raises the Drill Crusher and Hawk Gatlinger, firing at the Faust commander. Rogue falls to the ground, " **WHAT?** " Just as he returns his gaze, Build has already covered the distance and delivers a bubble-filled haymaker, knocking Rogue off balance.

 **4-KOMA NINPOTO! KAIZOKU HASSYAR!**

The blades slam into Rogue's ribcage, propelling him against a wall. Build raises the Hassyar, cocking back the model train.

 **KAKUEKI DENSHA! KYUKO DENSHA! KAISOKU DENSHA! KAIZOKU DENSHA!**

Energy bats form around Rogue, swarming about him into a shield.

 **HASSHA!**

A carbonized energy train slams into the bat shield, knocking Rogue over, " **This power… This is what Stalk meant!** "

Build grabs the lever and cranks it ferociously, "NOW PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!"

 **READY, GO!**

Build leaps into the air, his Tank leg glowing brilliantly with bubbles.

 **SPARKLING FINISH!**

His boot collides with Rogue's raised gauntlets, pushing the Faust leader backwards through the street, dirt piling up behind his heels, " **Grk! Hragh… Gah!** " His guard falters, and Rogue is knocked away, a puff of steam revealing a battered Gentoku, "Shit! No…"

Build removes the Can from his belt, leaving Sento standing tall, "It's over, Himuro."

Gentoku stands up, "As expected… You're truly a genius." He spits some blood onto the concrete, "Stalk was right about you all along."

 _ **CLACK!**_

"HIMURO!" Gentoku freezes, slowly raising his head up.

Kiryuin Satsuki stares down at him, fury and hatred in her eyes, "You were a member of Faust? You were its leader? All along you were a traitor?"

Gentoku bites his lip, "I did it all for the sake of this nation, Satsuki-"

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Guardians march to his side, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"OI! SENTO!" Banjou, Ryuko, and Mako run to the Rider's side as he glowers at Gentoku, "What happened?"

"Gentoku really was Night Rogue. And now Satsuki knows."

Banjou turns to his companion, "You fought him without us? Are you alright dude?"

"…" Sento turns his head to the ground, "Wait!" He looks up to Gentoku, being dragged away.

Satsuki narrows her gaze to the Rider, "Kiryu Sento, you are not going to interfere with my-" "Do you know something? About who I am?"

Gentoku rips himself from the Guardians' grasp, rubbing his shoulders, "Isurugi told me this… Katsuragi Takumi is still alive… But with a different look."

Sento's eyes bulge, ' _Wait…_ '

Satsuki's grip on the Bakuzan tightens, "It can't be…"

"Kiryu Sento, you are the Devil's Scientist. You are Katsuragi Takumi!" With that he wipes his bloodied lip and gives Sento a once-over, "Stalk did a better job than I expected. I never once recognized you."

Sento scratches his hair, "No, no that's not true! That's impossible! I look nothing like him! No way could anyone do that!"

Gentoku picks up the Lost Bat Bottle, "When we heard of Matoi's death you panicked, believing they would pursue you for your association with the Doctor. You intended to flee, but there was no way for you to flee without drawing either our attention or that of REVOCS. So Stalk said he killed you, for the sake of keeping our secrets. But he revealed the truth to me now."

Banjou gawks, "The truth? What truth could there possibly be? How could anyone… change Katsuragi Takumi into Sento?"

"I didn't believe it myself until he showed me it..."

* * *

 _"Ah! AH! AAAH!" The aid falls against the wall, as steam flows from Soichi's hand. He collapses, as his face shifts into a variety of features before settling on a face resembling Torajin Par._

* * *

Gentoku raises his hand, pointing to a faint red star in the night sky, "On Mars, Isurugi made contact with the Pandora Box. He said it didn't just affect his mind. It gave him powers. He changed your face with that of sum bum he found nearby, and used that as the decoy body."

"But… But my memories! Nebula Gas infusions only temporarily erase memories!"

"That was another power the Pandora Box gave him. He erased your memories, but made you retain your massive intellect. All for the purpose of working on the Rider System."

"No… No that can't be… I can't be Katsuragi Takumi!" Sento falls to his knees, "You're lying! That can't be!"

Kiryuin Satsuki watches from above, jaw agape. She never notices the faint shape dashing to the Honnouji Academy helipad, nor the helicopter already on it.

* * *

Atop the REVOCS Corporation helipad, Ragyo watches as one chopper makes a slow descent in front of her. The door swings open, with Nui skipping out without a care in the world, "Hmm hm hmm~"

"Nui, did something happen in my daughter's pet project? You said you had to speak to me directly, so I assume it's important. We don't normally have our helicopters move that fast."

"Don't worry, I had lots of fun!" She grins brightly, pulling out her phone, "I got lotsa inspiration for my next lineup, too!"

A video of Kamen Rider Build in mid-battle, switching forms as he clashes with Night Rogue. Ragyo nods, "Hmm, interesting. But isn't that a member of those rats in Faust?"

"Mm-hmm~ Here's the fun part…" She swipes her finger, showing another video of Build knocking Rogue over, and a burst of steam…

"Himuro? _La vie est drôle_. I suppose Satsuki is intent on punishing him herself?"

"Yeah, so I didn't do anything about that. But there's _more_!" Ragyo blinks, visibly puzzled, "More?"

She swipes to another video, showing Sento and Gentoku speaking.

" _You are Katsuragi Takumi!_ "

Ragyo's eyes bulge from their sockets, "That… That's quite something!" She watches the recording with primordial interest, "Isurugi Soichi… What is your real goal here?"

"So that's his real name, huh? That Stalk guy?" Nui's smile turns malicious, "So now I know who to hunt down right?"

" **Oi, oi! No need to go hunting for anything!** " Both hybrids turn, seeing a column of smoke manifest behind them. Stalk leans against the guardrail, " **I've actually got a wee bit of a proposition for y'all, if you don't mind me saying?** "

* * *

 **Bada boom.**

 **That's all for now. Comments? Complaints? Compliments? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**


	24. Hero A

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 24: Hero A**

The lab of Café Nascita is quiet, the only sounds being that of Sento fixing a piece of machinery in the corner.

Everyone else stares at the Rider with varying expressions. Misora and Ryuko share a look of sorrow and confusion, while Mako has a more quizzical stare.

Banjou, in contrast, has a sharp, rough glare for his fellow Rider.

The genius keeps fiddling with the tools in his hands, tapping and maneuvering the machine on the desk. He peeks out of the corner of his eye at the other occupants of the café behind him, before returning to his project.

 _ **WHAM!**_

Banjou slams his hand against the wall, "Aren't you gonna say anything?" He stomps past the girls and shoves the project aside, "Huh?"

"What is there to say?" Sento grabs the project, adjusting it on the table.

"You're the Devil's Scientist! Because of you, my girlfriend is dead!"

"Banjou!" Ryuko stands up, "You can't say that!"

"I CAN DAMNIT!" He glowers at Sento, "We're gonna fight. You and me."

Sento just looks to his Build Driver, "… Alright."

* * *

"This isn't necessary, Banjou!" Ryuko stands behind him as he and Sento spread themselves across an abandoned beach.

"… I know. But I can't settle down until I rough him up!" He slaps his Driver on his waist, before grabbing the Cross-Z Dragon from the air, and shakes the Dragon Bottle.

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

The Cross-Z Ride Builder forms around Banjou, as he takes a shuddering breath.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YAY!**

Cross-Z angrily smacks his fists together, waiting for Sento.

 **KAIZOKU! DIAMOND! ARE YOU READY?**

Sento stares at the ground, forlorn, "… Henshin."

As the Trial Form theme plays, Build slowly raises his head up to Cross-Z, who growls back at him, "Here I go!"

The Burning Dragon jabs at Build's jaw, who budges back slightly before blocking a straight punch aimed at his sternum. Cross-Z replies with a knee in the gut, followed by an uppercut. Build sends out one of his own, both fighters tumbling back from the impact.

 **BEAT CLOSER! KAIZOKU HASSYAR!**

Build and Cross-Z stare at each other, before Cross-Z leaps at Build with a downward swing. Build raises the bow to block it, stepping back to absorb the momentum.

* * *

" _You remind me of him."_

" _I can appreciate the logic."_

" _ **All three of you… were actors on my stage.**_ _"_

* * *

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Cross-Z boots Build in the gut, "FIGHT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!" He turns his Driver's crank, growling at his fellow Rider.

 **READY, GO! DRACONIC FINISH!**

Build turns his head, only to receive a punch to the sternum. He rolls back, coughing and gasping for air.

"COME ON!" Cross-Z paces in front of Build, who slowly rises to one knee.

The physicist pulls out the Sparkling Can.

 **RABBIT-TANK SPARKLING! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up."

 **SHUWATTO HAJIKERU! RABBIT-TANK SPARKLING! YAY-YAY!**

Build blocks Cross-Z's punches, before shoving him to the floor. As Cross-Z climbs to his feet, Build turns the crank on his belt.

 **READY, GO! SPAKLING FINISH!**

As Cross-Z readies a punch, Build's rabbit boot launches him straight up, as he spins to perform a backwards roundhouse to Cross-Z's chest. The Dragon flies backwards, his armor dissipating, "GACK!"

"Banjou!" Mako gapes at the cringing Rider.

Build removes the Sparkling can from his belt, and dips his head, "You're right. I did kill Kasumi."

Everyone present turns their heads to Sento.

"I made the Smash, and Faust! I hurt innocent people! Is that what you wanted to hear?" He bites his lip and marches away.

* * *

" **So, whaddya think?** " Stalk leans back in his chair, nonchalantly making a coin dance between his fingers.

"An… interesting proposition, Isurugi. You've certainly got an imagination." Kiryuin Ragyo looks at the game maker with intrigue, "Albeit I am curious. I thought your intent was to limit REVOCS?"

" **That was Faust's goal. I have my own, don't you know? Anyways, as long as you pull that off, then I might give you guys a leg up in the future. I can't spoil the surprise just yet, but let's just say that something superb is around the corner. If you roll with me on it, then I'll definitely let you in on the secret.** "

"How many secrets can _you_ hide from us?" Ragyo arches an eyebrow at Stalk, who chuckles, " **You have no idea.** "

The Kiryuin matriarch huffs before turning away, "Well, if you're quite done-"

 _ **WHACK!**_

She turns around, every single Life Fiber in her being surging with homicidal intent- only for an energy cobra to coil around her. Stalk flexes his fingers, " **Hazard Level 1.8. Meh.** "

"Hazard… Level?" Ragyo's previous rage lessens, but she still glowers at the serpent commander.

" **It's resistance to Nebula Gas. Some people have higher levels, some don't. 2.0 is standard for humans. Don't feel too bad about having a low number, it's just a thing.** "

"And you had to touch me _there_ to analyze it?" She represses any visible signs of her wrath, as a holy prophet of Life Fibers should, but Stalk continues to press her buttons.

" **That was just for shits and giggles honestly. But really all I have to do is get a touch in and I'm good.** "

"Curious… How exactly does that technology work?" Ideas race through Ragyo's mind. A way to instantly test resistance to Life Fibers, a way to make Satsuki's annoying school irrelevant… Perhaps Isurugi Soichi has some use after all.

" **Well, all it does is take in some of your skin cells and then blast them with Nebula Gas until they pop. Based on the timing, that determines Hazard Level. Kinda like popping a balloon but without any noise.** " Stalk shrugs as he twitches his fingers, " **Oi, did you send Nui out already?** "

"She decided to… preemptively go ahead with your… unusual request. Frankly, she would've complied even without your alleged 'reward'."

Stalk claps his hands, " **Such a proactive Couturier! I wish my boy had that level of direction!** "

Ragyo smirks, "You say that after you've erased his memories and forged an identity for him."

Stalk shrugs, " **Semantics! I still grew fond of the little shit, didn't I?** "

"You named him 'Rabbit-Tank'." Her smile lacks amusement at this point.

" **I'm not good with names. One thing I'm really not good at. Frankly, I'm glad Katsuragi named everything before I offed him.** "

Ragyo narrows her eyes, "About that… You say Katsuragi is dead. Yet he's in your café."

" **No, no, no! _Not_ happening. Sento may be Katsuragi in body, but if you try to punish him for what that boy did, then all bets are off. No deals.**" Stalk leans back against the chair, " **Sento doesn't remember anything about being Katsuragi Takumi. I wiped all of that. No Devil's Scientist. He has the brains, but none of the… eh, How to say it…** _ **Anima**_ **.** "

Ragyo settles into her chair, "Perhaps. But if he cannot be punished for his transgressions, what about the rest of Faust?"

" **I still have use for them. Just let them run around a while longer so I can get some more juice from them. Once they're good I'll personally hand write you their addresses.** " Stalk stands up, " **This has been a good talk, but now I gotta split. I need to make arrangements on my part. Ciao~** " He raises the Transteam Gun, vanishing into mist.

"That _connard_ … He thinks to play all sides of the game? That's just fine by me." Ragyo grabs her phone, dialing a number, "Yes, Hoomaru? Send out an alert. All of _les Mariées Perdues_ are to be prepared for awakening. Also you need to arrange a meeting with Nanba. Yes, leak it to Satsuki. I want her to try to follow through on her own."

She hangs up and sighs, opening her closet with some strings. The varied dresses hanging inside stretch towards their master, eagerly awaiting adornment, "All of you are so beautiful… But I wish Junketsu would return to me. I need to clean my hands of that little failure as soon as can be, so that Kamui can be worn by a proper lady."

* * *

In a chamber deep within Honnouji Academy, Gentoku hangs by his wrists on chains dangling from the ceiling. His feet brush against the concrete, as he groans wistfully.

A mechanical door slides open, revealing Satsuki, glaring spitefully at Gentoku.

"Hello again, Sats-" _**THWACK!**_

Bakuzan's sheathe slaps against Gentoku's cheek, "Silence, cur."

"… Ouch." A dark chuckle leaves Gentoku's throat, "This is where we're at now?"

"Don't speak so lightly after what you've done." She slams the sheathe into his stomach, "You betrayed Honnouji Academy. You betrayed my trust, you lied to my face, and you experimented on my students!" She swings low, aiming for his shin.

"Don't act so pretentious!" He catches the weapon between his boots, "You're the one who tortured them, indoctrinated them, and turned them into soldiers! You were so single-mindedly focused on your mother that you never once thought of anything else in the world!"

"My plan is for the sake of the world!" She yanks the Bakuzan from its sheathe, aiming the blade at her Vice President, "How dare you accuse me of such when my ambitions are pure and noble!"

"What about after?" The question makes Satsuki pause. Gentoku drops the sheathe, "When all's said and done, with Kiryuin Ragyo dead in a ditch, what'll happen after? You think that every problem in the universe is going to go away with her?"

"Evil exists in other forms, Satsuki. You never acknowledged that, somehow. You think everyone on her Board of Directors is mind controlled or manipulated? No! They just want power for themselves! And what of the politicians affected by the Pandora Box? The Prime Ministers of Hokuto and Seito? If you kill Ragyo, you think they won't try to use Life Fibers for their own evil schemes? Faust was devoted to stopping them dead in their tracks! To creating weapons and tools to forge a new era! We were going to use the Pandora Box's power to do what we both know you never could!"

"Oi, oi! Talking a bit too loud, ain't ya?" The voice of Isurugi Soichi echoing in the torture chamber brings pause to both Gentoku and Satsuki. The game master manifests into the room, a smug air about him.

"Stalk?" Satsuki readies Bakuzan, "NO!" Gentoku kicks the sheathe from the ground, slipping it over the blade. The covered weapon harmlessly smacks against Soichi's forearm, "Thank you, Gen- _san_ , but I had it under control." He raises his free hand, a crimson light manifesting in his palm.

"That's-" _**BWOOM!**_

"SATSUKI!" Gentoku jerks at the chains as his President flies through the door. Soichi turns to the Faust commander, "We're busting ya outta here, pal!" He raises the Transteam Gun and takes a shot at the manacles on Gentoku, freeing the Vice President.

"Why are you here, Isurugi?"

"Well, I still have something I need you to do…" He hands Gentoku the Transteam Gun, along with the Bat Lost Bottle, "Let's just say that there's somewhere you really, _really_ need to be right now."

 **BAT! COBRA!**

" _Jouketsu._ "

 **MIST MATCH! BAT! BAT-BA-BAT! FIRE! COBRA! C-C-COBRA! FIRE!**

" **Where could that possibly be?** " Night Rogue rolls his wrists, conjuring a swarm of energy bats at his side.

" **Your old man asked me to bust ya out, and tell ya he has to have a talk with ya about somethin'. Er… What'd he say again? Something about July?** " Rogue freezes up, before vanishing into mist.

 **LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE! KAMUI JUNKETSU!**

"… **Well, that'll do it.** " Stalk shrugs and turns to the Kiryuin heir, " **HAVE AT THEE, WICKED TEMPTRESS!** " He raises the Steam Rifle, " **TALLY HO!** "

* * *

Ryuko groans to herself, staring at the wall of the Nascita laboratory as Banjou does crunches on the floor, "Banjou… Why'd ya fight Sento like that?"

Banjou stops, "Eh?"

"Is it because he founded that Faust thing? Or that he made the experiments that killed Kasumi?"

Banjou sits up, "Well… I wasn't angry at him. I was… angry at myself for being angry at him. I know he did it, but there's no sense in blaming him if he's got that amnesia going on. Still…" He smacks his face, "I gotta say what I feel!" He returns to exercising, more vigorously than before.

Ryuko grins and leans her chin on her palms, "You really are an idiot!"

"Shaddap!"

* * *

Sento stumbles down the road before plopping himself down at a table at a small café, "This is terrible…" He slams his head into the table, groaning.

"Hey, Sento." He swings his head up, and realizes he's sharing a table with Misora.

"Misora…" He lets his head hang low, "God, this is so horrible."

"Understatement."

Sento raises his hand, gazing at his palm, "Y'know, I looked forward to regaining my memories. I wanted to know who my family was, what my hobbies were… Now I wish I stayed ignorant."

Misora stares off in the distance, "It doesn't matter, does it? The Kiryu Sento I know isn't the same man as Katsuragi Takumi."

He looks up to her, "Am I a good man?"

She locks eyes with him, then lowers her gaze to her own hands, "That's a big question. But as far as I'm concerned, you're always going to be my narcissistic, egotistic hero of justice."

Sento tries and fails to fight back a smile, "How can you say that about me? After all I've done? How can I be a hero of justice when I caused all that misery in the first place?"

"Because-" _**THWOOM!**_

An explosion down the street catches Sento's attention, "Huh?"

He dashes over, and sees several Smash marching around, with Faust Guardians flanking them. One Smash marches over to an old man, raising its fist in the air.

"I gotta stop them!"

 **LION! SOUJIKI! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **LION-CLEANER! YAY!**

Build summons a lion blast to knock the monster aside, before whacking it with the vacuum, "Get outta here!"

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" The old man shuffles off, slipping around the corner.

Build raises the left arm, pulling the Smash close and locking its arms to the ground, "Stay down!"

* * *

" _You're the Devil's Scientist!"_

* * *

Build pauses, the Smash sitting up and whacking him in the stomach, "Gah!"

* * *

" _Because of you, my girlfriend is dead!"_

* * *

Build lowers his arms, "Maybe the world is better off without me…" The Smash connects its punch, knocking him against a wall. Sento turns back, tears welling in his eyes.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"HENSHIN!"

 **GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YAY! KAMUI SENKETSU!**

"Sento!" Cross-Z and Ryuko dash to his side, both their swords knocking the Smash off of him, "What're you doing?"

"This is all my fault! The world… doesn't need a Devil's Scientist! I created these monsters!"

Ryuko knocks back another Smash, and shares a look with Cross-Z.

"You're right!" She blocks some Guardian rifle bullets, "The world doesn't need the Devil's Scientist! You did make Faust and the Smash!"

Cross-Z boots a Guardian through its knee, "But didn't you also use that belt…" He brings the blade up, blocking a downward swing from a Smash, "to make a new tomorrow? A new hope? A new dream?"

Ryuko clears the way for Cross-Z, "You said that justice isn't about personal gain, right?"

Cross-Z kicks another Smash aside, "You stood up for the people that Kiryuin stepped on!" Ryuko roundhouse kicks a Guardian away from a mother and child, "The people who Faust tortured!" The two of them raise their blades together, " _ **Katsuragi Takumi didn't do that! Only Kiryu Sento did!**_ " Senketsu shifts to Shippu, allowing Ryuko to intercept a flying Smash.

Sento stops and looks at his Driver, "… This is terrible. The side cast is slapping me back to my senses." He rises to his feet, "I realize it now. Who I am! I'm not a good man! And I'm not a bad man, either! I'm not the Devil's Scientist! And I'm not a delinquent!" He flaps his coat, "I'm the narcissistic, egotistic, hero of justice!"

"Alright, Sento!" Ryuko slides across the dirt, digging her blade into it so she stops next to Sento's Snap Ride Builder.

" _Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ "

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

The Snap Ride Builder forms itself around Sento, as confidence fills his smile.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**

Build charges forward, thrusting the Drill Crusher towards a hulking Smash. The blade pierces its flesh, shoving it backwards. The beast tumbles, allowing Build to reach for his belt strap, grabbing a Bottle out.

 **READY, GO!**

Diamond spikes jut out from the points on the Crusher, as Build leans back.

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

The Rabbit foot launches him forward, allowing him to get a jab into the gut of the Smash. The beast is knocked back, slamming into a distant wall.

 **SPECIAL TUNE! HIT PARADE-HIT PARADE!**

Cross-Z brings his blade down on another Smash, "TAKE THIS!" It tumbles back before collapsing.

" _ **READY, GO! SEN-I FINISH!**_ "

Ryuko roundhouse kicks another Smash, "You alright, Sento?"

"… Yeah." Build raises Sparkling, "I'm alright now."

 **RABBIT-TANK SPARKLING! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up."

 **RABBIT-TANK SPARKLING! YAY-YAY! 4-KOMA NINPOTO! KATON NO JUTSU!**

Build lowers the blade, holding it reverse grip in his left hand while crouching low to the ground, cranking his Driver, "I'm more than alright…"

 **READY, GO!**

"I'm FANTASTIC!"

 **SPARKLING FINISH! KAEN GIRI!**

He launches forward, bubbles and fire surrounding his blade as he rips open the final Smash.

The heroes look to the park, as their transformations dissipate, "It's good to have you back, Sento." Ryuko elbows the genius, who pulls her into a headlock, "I knew you'd miss me."

"Hey kid!" The heroes look up, and see the old man from before, "Thanks a lot for that save! Excelsior!"

* * *

" **DAD!** " Night Rogue materializes into the Touto Prime Minster's office, his armor dissipating.

"Gentoku!" Taizan runs up to Gentoku, pulling him into a hug, "Oh, my son! What were you doing, you stupid boy?"

"Dad, I was getting desperate, and angry, and-" "That is no excuse!" Taizan shakes his son, "My boy, you've put yourself in danger!"

"Father, we've been in danger ever since we started this! Now, why did you mention that day in July to Stalk?"

Taizan's face grows stern, "I… I have information I felt you deserved to know. The one who-"

"My, my, my! What a cute father and son duo we have here!" Between the two, a set of blond pigtails fills their vision.

"Eh?" Gentoku and Taizan scramble back, "What the hell-" A thin pressure pushes against Gentoku's neck, and he barely catches himself.

"Oh, pooh. That Life Fiber string was sharp enough to cut through steel. I'm sad it didn't take your head off, Gen- _chan_ ~" A manicured finger taps against a feminine chin.

"Harime Nui…" Gentoku raises the Transteam Gun, locking the Lost Bat Bottle into its slot, " _Jouketsu!_ "

 **MIST MATCH! BAT! BAT-BA-BAT! FIRE!**

 _ **CLANG!**_

Rogue presses the Steam Blade against the Couturier's Scissor Blade, " **What're you doing here?** "

"Well, after I saw you being put away for working with those Faust rats, I decided to pay your papa a visit~ Someone told me he was in on it, and I just had to double check, y'know? But your little confession right now told me _everything_ I needed to know~" Nui sticks her tongue out playfully, "So now I get to cut you all down like the disgusting cattle you are!"

" **HARIME NUI!** " Rogue levels the Transteam Gun, blasting her in the gut, " **LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE!** "

The Couturier rolls back, "Hmm, doesn't have as much kick as much as that snake did… You're not as tough as I thought, Gen- _chan_ ~"

" **SILENCE!** " Rogue's wings extend, and he lunges at Harime, blades clashing violently. As the weapons lock against each other, Rogue uses the grip of his gun to adjust the dial on the blade, "Eh?"

 **ELEC STEAM!**

" _ **Hasta la vista**_ **, bitch.** " Electricity surges, coursing through the Scissor Blade, directly into Nui's body. She trembles under the force of the attack, as Rogue hoists the gun over the blade, right at her forehead.

 **BAT! STEAM BREAK! BAT!**

An energy bat crashes into her face, dragging her through the wall. Rogue turns to his father, " **Let's get out of here, before she recovers!** " He raises the Transteam Gun, mist flowing from the barrel.

 _ **THUNK!**_

" **Gah… Huh…** " Rogue slowly lowers his gaze, until his eyes fall on the purple Scissor Blade jutting through his leg, "I don't think so~"

"GENTOKU!" Taizan runs to his son's side, catching the younger Himuro as he falls over. The transformation dissipates as the Scissor Blade retracts itself on a thin string. The Grand Couturier giggles as her forehead reconstructs itself, "No kick at all! Stalk really does have you beat, doesn't he? Must be that whole Mars thing, y'know?"

Taizan steps between Nui and Gentoku, raising the Transteam Gun at Nui, "You take one more step towards my boy and you die."

"So touchy, Mr. Prime Minister!" She pouts sarcastically twirling the Scissor Blade on her wrist, "Don't worry. I'm not here to kill him!"

 _ **SCHLICK!**_

"Just you~" Taizan turns his head down, to the Scissor Blade, which is now lodged in his sternum.

"Tah-tah~" The Couturier waves to the politician as he collapses, blood pooling on the carpet below him.

"F… Father…" Gentoku crawls over to his dad, "Father, no! Come on, dad!" The older man's trembling hand grasps his son's cheek, "G-Gentoku… You're… a good man. I'm sorry I dragged you into my dark world…"

Gentoku pulls his hand away, "Father, you don't have to apologize! Just stay awake, alright?" Taizan shakes his head, "My son… listen to me… That day… in July… The one we search for… Has a name…" Gentoku tenses, and leans in.

"Dad, save your breath! I'll get you to a hospital, just hold on!"

Taizan grabs his son's sleeve, "The one… who you must seek… is Ino… Kengo… Do not allow him… to divide this country…" Taizan looks at his son, and then disappears from the world.

Gentoku stares blankly, tears welling in his eyes, "Dad?"

"Aww, that's too bad~" The purple Scissor Blade splits the carpet as Harime Nui drags it behind her, "I really liked him, y'know? He was real nice! But he just had to go and help you ugly little rats, didn't he?"

Gentoku turns to Nui, his hand slipping over the Transteam Gun, "You… You…"

She hoists the blade up, "Oh? Whatcha gonna do now, Gen- _chan_?"

"GRAAAAAAAAAH!" The Transteam Gun shoots a wave of mist, taking Gentoku away completely.

"Eh? He ran off? What a bore. Oh, well~"

* * *

 **Sorry about the delays. First I saw Endgame and that threw me off. Then I had to crank out finals. Funny enough, I actually didn't do a final for one class because I hated the way the teacher ran the class and I still passed with a B. Then I tried to get overtime shifts and saw Godzilla (PLEASE GO SEE IT) and then I attended my brother's graduation. After that I binged Zi-O and I got hooked on its aesthetic for a while. It's weird, when I start watching one show it's hard for me to change focus unless I deliberately start watching another. I can only focus on one Rider season's aesthetic at a time, and Zi-O's constant twists and turns kept drawing me in so I couldn't escape back to Build. The clocks, man. The clocks trapped me… in a time loop.**

 **Sorry but not sorry.**

 **Comments? Complaints? Compliments? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**


	25. You Say Run

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 25: You Say Run**

8:30 AM

The gates of Honnouji Academy open up once more, allowing the students to wander through the open space.

 _ **CLACK!**_

"STUDENTS OF HONNOUJI ACADEMY!" Satsuki stares down at the assembled mass before her, "The Sudden Death Naturals Election has finished its opening phase! Despite my best intentions, it seems that not all of you have driven yourselves to your full potential. HOWEVER, I am willing to compensate for this! Here, and now, those of you who were willing to battle shall be given a chance to acquire a Three-Star Goku Uniform!"

A large portion of the crowd hoots and hollers in joy.

"BEHOLD!" The ground bursts, dirt being displaced as towers rise up into the sky, "THOSE WHO CLIMB THESE TOWERS SHALL BE THE CANDIDATES OF THIS ELECTION!"

 **ROCKET-PANDA! YAY!**

Build carries Banjou and Ryuko atop one tower, as the Elite Four stand atop others.

Satsuki takes a long, deep breath, "Kiryu Sento. Banjou Ryuga. Matoi Ryuko. Yet again you insist on ruining the attempts I make to keep my academy fresh and full of life."

Sento turns back, shrugging, "Yeah, well none of us asked for this, so we're gonna ruin your fun every chance we get."

Satsuki's hand tightens on her blade's grip, "You-"

"LADY SATSUKI!" Gamagoori's voice interrupts her, "Yes, Gamagoori?"

"We, the Elite Four, propose a new rule to the Naturals Election!" Gamagoori tilts his head towards the heroes, "We propose a battle between us and this rabble!"

Jakuzure grins maliciously, "We've got this grand stage all set up, so why not have a finale to remember?"

Sanageyama twirls his shinai, "We were gonna take 'em on anyways, right?"

Satsuki looks at her associates, then to the three on the tower top, "Very well. I will allow it."

The ground rumbles once more, as another great tower emerges in the center of the courtyard, with a large platform atop it. Satsuki takes another deep breath, "THIS SHALL BE A KING OF THE HILL MATCH! Matoi Ryuko, if you succeed I shall tell you everything about your father's death."

"Eh?" The rebels take a sturdier stance, reaching for their Drivers and the Seki Tekko, "Bring it on, then!"

Gamagoori Ira hurls himself into the center of the arena, "Kiryu Sento! I shall battle you, first and foremost!"

Sento raises the Build Driver, "That a fact?"

" _ **Sento, you remember what we told you about his secondary transformation?**_ " Senketsu whispers to the Rider, its concerned gaze focused on the Discipline Committee Chairman.

"Yeah, I know." Sento whispers back, raising some Bottles, "I think I've got a plan, though."

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YAY!**

Build leaps into the center of the stage, raising the Drill Crusher, "Alright, if you're the first one I've gotta go through for the sake of the truth, so be it!"

"What makes you think that you'll be taking him on first, anyways?" Jakuzure pouts, "I wanted a go at the Rabbit."

Sanageyama scoffs, "You can have him. Banjou Ryuga's mine!"

Inumuta rolls his eyes, "This is utter insanity."

Kiryuin snarls, "The matchups have already been decided."

"Eh?" Everyone on the pillars gawk at the President. "Haven't you noticed? The pillars that the Elite Four stand on are of different sizes, based on enemies defeated. Gamagoori defeated the least, thus he goes first."

" _Nani sore_? The Toad gets first blood? I wanna take a crack at the show-off, though!"

Satsuki slams Bakuzan's sheath against the tower floor, causing a screen to appear, displaying the three heroes under the Elite Four, "Lots have been drawn to determine who battles who."

Lines extend from Build to Gamagoori, Ryuko to Jakuzure, and from Cross-Z to Inumuta and Sanageyama.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BULLCRAP?" Banjou groans, "WHY DO I GOTTA FIGHT TWO GUYS?"

Build shrugs, "It doesn't matter. It just makes it easier for me if I have to only focus on tubby here!" He hoists the Drill Crusher up, aiming it at the Chairman, "Bring it on!"

Gamagoori glares, "You will pay for your disrespectful attitude, Kiryu Sento."

Build bends his knees, ' _Most likely, my best plan of attack is to try a Voltech Break with Taka, and use the feathers to blind him, before using Shoubousha to prep him for an Octopus-Light finisher. From there, Gorilla-Mond can knock him off stage, and- why is he just standing there?_ '

"You gonna… do something?" Build stares at the growing Three-Star, who grunts, "The match doesn't begin until 1 PM. It's currently 8:45!" His titanic hand points to the clock, which displays said time.

Build moans, "You serious? I got all hyped up for nothing? Come on, let me kick your ass already!"

"NO! This is discipline, Kiryu Sento! I shall stay my hand until the match begins at its proper time!"

Build looks to the other Elite Four, "You guys are hearing this, right?"

"Hey, if he ain't gonna fight then what're ya gonna do?" Sanageyama shrugs, "I can't believe that me blowing through so many weaklings would bite me in the ass. Now I gotta wait a hundred years to get a fight."

Inumuta rolls his eyes, "Bold of you to assume that Banjou Ryuga of all people could defeat me."

Jakuzure sighs, "And now I gotta deal with the transfer bitch."

* * *

10:00 AM

Stalk manifests in a dark, unlit room, " **Yo! It's been a while. Everything ready?** "

"Almost. A few more adjustments have to be made."

" **Think it'll rock their socks off?** "

"Be surprised if it didn't. Either way, it'll definitely set the tide in our favor. Pull the rug right from underneath them."

" **That's what I was hoping to hear. I can only hope that they don't mess it up before we can get the show on the road.** "

"Your obsession with presentation is concerning."

" **Got me this far, didn't it?** "

A chuckle, "Perhaps. Perhaps it didn't. If you don't mind me finishing my work?"

" **Fine, fine. Don't disappoint me now.** "

The Faust commander vanishes, leaving the lone figure in silence.

* * *

10:45 AM

Kiryuin Ragyo watches the live feeds of Honnouji's courtyards, where the students gather, ready for the upcoming battles.

Without turning her head, she addresses the figure appearing behind her, "I was wondering when you would show up, Stalk."

" **Cut me some slack. Some of us actually have** _ **work**_ **to do.** " He hops over the couch, planting himself firmly on the side, " **Did yesterday go as planned for you?** "

"You mean those Smash you unleashed? Yes, it went perfectly well, thank you very much. The data we acquired was… most gratifying."

" **Good. Thanks to you, I've got full reign over Faust, and arranging a 'field test' of 'battlefield Smash' was a cake walk.** "

A secondary screen activates, showing footage of the battle where Build, Cross-Z and Ryuko battled the Smash squadron.

"I am curious, however… You and I both know that your little 'Rider System' is the only worthwhile thing that Faust has crafted. So why not create more of those Bottles and try something more bold? An army of Builds."

Stalk chuckles, " **Now** _ **that**_ **image is going to haunt my dreams. But anyways… the Fullbottles are a unique byproduct of the Pandora Box's power…** " He taps a tablet, showing a display of the Martian devastator, " **The Box won't allow the Nebula Gas to create extras of each Bottle.** " Stalk's armor dissipates, "Each one is a focus for it. If all of the Bottles are used together, one could probably open the Box and get at the limitless energy inside." Soichi pours himself a glass of wine, "Ooh, this is a great vintage!"

Ragyo nods, "Fascinating. However…"

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

Her fist collides with his face, slamming the wine glass between, "If you ever take from what is mine again I _will_ kill you."

Isurugi Soichi slowly lowers his head, and grabs a cloth from the table, wiping away the glass and wine. Ragyo only releases a light gasp when she sees that the only red on his face is the wine, with not even a scratch on his chin, "I'll keep that in mind. _Ciao~_ " He stands up, and steps out the door.

"Isurugi Soichi… What _are_ you?"

* * *

11:30 AM

The rebels are currently tearing into bento boxes as they observe the arena.

Banjou takes a bite of taiyaki, "Oi, Sento. Any idea what we're gonna be in for?"

Sento makes sure to swallow his bite, "It'll probably be the simplest set of fights we've ever been in. We know we're going into a fight, we already know what the enemy generally does, and we have a flat, even terrain to work with. Hell, we're even going in on full stomachs!" He sighs, "But still…"

" _ **You have a feeling something is amiss, right?**_ " Senketsu notes the amnesiac's expression, " _ **That this won't be an easy fight?**_ "

"It'll be simple, but it won't be easy, not by a long shot. Kiryuin's goon squad has some pretty weird tricks up their sleeves. Let's review who we know best; Jakuzure Nonon. She likes to fly, and use long-range attacks. She's incredibly easy to aggravate, and her ego is like a balloon. Pop it, and she loses all control. Ryuko, I think the easiest way is to use Senketsu Shippu and get into the air with her. If you can close the gap between yourself and her she can't hit you with those massive attacks."

"That'll be easy enough." She spins the miniature Scissor Blade on her finger, nodding at his instructions.

"Banjou, you've got to deal with Sanageyama and Inumuta. Sanageyama is the best fighter out of the four, but I think I have a way for you to get some good hits in…" He types something into his phone; showing it to Banjou, "Don't say anything. He can probably hear us from here, but he can't see what's on a screen, and I want you to keep the element of surprise."

"Gotcha. What else do I need to think of?"

"His Goku Uniform is, all around, perfectly balanced. No obvious flaws, but nothing that makes it stand out. Your greatest strength comes from your Hazard Level. It can raise even in the middle of a fight, so use that to your advantage. When he thinks he knows your rhythm, an increased Hazard Level can change everything. It worked when I fought Stalk, and it'll work here."

Banjou stares blankly, "Jackass."

"Excuse me?"

"You said he can hear us, so I'm calling him a jackass."

In the distance, one could faintly hear a certain Three-Star yelling, "Fuck you too!"

"Now, Inumuta is the only one we don't have information on. Since he's the information specialist, I can predict that he probably has memorized your attacks. His strategy will rely on predicting your abilities and techniques. Before you go against him, I'll loan you some Bottles. Try to make his head spin a little."

Banjou cracks his knuckles, "Gotcha. Wait, what about you, Sento? Gamagoori's a fucking damage sponge in his first stage, then he sends it all back in the second. How're you gonna fight him?"

Ryuko snaps her fingers, "I got it! Just don't fight him!"

Sento flicks her forehead, "Baka. Of course that's the obvious weakness. He probably has some other form of attack in that first stage, or a way to force me to attack. Either way, my first choice is to use small, light attacks to keep his attention, but not trigger his Regalia's transformation. Then I can use something like Gorilla-Mond to launch him off-stage and get an easy win. But that's still an idea he's likely thought of. I can also use overwhelming force at the start of the fight, preventing him from transforming between stages. Gah, this is torture!" Sento rubs his forehead, "I hope I can think of something before the match begins…"

Mako looks up, "Hey, why don'tcha just- HRK!" A needle sticks itself into her forehead, and she falls over. Misora joins her, an identical needle jutting from the same spot on her face.

"MAKO! MISORA!" The fighters jump, but steady themselves upon seeing Mikisugi, his hair done up and his false stubble removed. Despite that, he keeps a stern glare at the three.

"You kids are getting way in over your heads. Take my advice and step down from all this while you still can."

Sento holds up the Build Driver, "We're too close to the truth to stop now. If we do then we waste all the progress we've put into this. We're gonna get revenge for Ryuko's dad, then we're gonna stop Kiryuin Satsuki and her cronies."

The undercover agent rolls his eyes, "Let me just say one last thing; if you keep searching then people strong enough to make Satsuki look like small fry are gonna come your way."

Banjou cracks his knuckles, "That's the point, shit-for-brains."

Aikuro stares blankly before turning and slipping on his disguise again, "Damn kids, always gotta act so cheerful…"

* * *

12:50 PM

Sento stands across from Gamagoori, both of them watching the other closely.

"Kiryu Sento. Ever since you arrived at this school you've deliberately trampled on its rules and the order that Lady Satsuki has created. Even moreso than your comrades, despite the fact that you're clearly the most intelligent and cultured of the lot."

Sento places his Driver on his waist, "What 'order'? You mean the torture and the tyranny? The subjugation of innocent people? The forced labor and slavery?"

"The students of this academy are weak, and if they wish for freedom they must earn it!"

Sento reaches for the Fullbottles, "Why do I even bother? Villains like you never learn."

Gamagoori stops, "Villain? I-"

* * *

" _You could use your wealth and power to make all these people happy, but all you think of is benefitting yourself!"_

" _How can you possibly sleep at night knowing you've hurt so many people?  
_

" _The strong are supposed to protect the weak. That's the justice I believe in."_

* * *

Gamagoori shakes his head, "If a fool like you cannot appreciate Lady Satsuki's efforts to bring order to this broken world then I shouldn't bother trying to explain it to you! I shall beat some sense into you today, Kiryu Sento!" The stars on his uniform light up, with the genius rolling his eyes.

 **THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM: SHACKLE REGALIA!**

Sento raises his Fullbottles, shaking them while focusing his gaze on his foe, " _Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?_ "

 **GORILLA! ROCKET!**

As Sento cranks the Driver, Gamagoori narrows his eyes, ' _He's not starting with a Best Match?_ '

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!" As the pieces slam over the Rider, the rocket arm flares to life.

"BEGIN!"

The Disciplinary Chairman's uniform sprouts multiple cloth tendrils, flailing all around him, "It's no use, Build! You won't be able to defeat me if you cannot approach me!"

Build shrugs, "Yeah, I figured that's what you'd do." The rocket arm explodes off of him, "IT'S WHAT I WAS COUNTING ON!"

Gamagoori's eyes widen as the projectile closes in on him, "FOOL!" The rocket slams into his body, leaving behind barely a few burns, "Didn't your comrades tell you that my Shackle Regalia was designed to take this kind of damage?"

The dust settles, and he gasps upon seeing Build right in front of him, Gorilla fist cocked back, "Yeah. But if I take you out before you change there's no problem right?" The Rider brings his fist up in an uppercut, unbalancing the senior, "GAH!"

He stumbles back, "What're you-" The rocket returns to Build's left arm and ignites. The hero leaps up, and uses its propulsion to shoulder-check his foe, causing Gamagoori to drag against the ground- "You're going to push me out of the ring? Is that your brilliant plan?"

 **RABBIT! LIGHT!**

"Nope!"

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!" As the new parts slam on, Build leaps over Gamagoori's head, landing behind the upperclassman. He slams his Light fist into Gamagoori's thigh, electricity surging through it.

"GRK! Why do you insist on damaging me further when you're already aware of my ability?"

"Because I'm smarter than you." He says matter-of-factly.

"You could've fooled me- GAH?" Gamagoori falls to his knees, "What- what is this?"

"Do you know how Tasers work, _senpai_? They use electricity to force your muscles to seize up, and immobilize you. If you can't even control your body then you can't control your Goku Uniform." Build walks around, hoisting the Drill Crusher up high.

In the stands, Mako pouts, "Is he really gonna end it so soon?"

On one of the election pillars, Sanageyama chuckles, "Heh. Not bad, Kiryu."

"You… coward!" Gamagoori hisses, causing the Rider to shrug, "Why would anyone bother fighting a monster like you on even ground? It would be so much easier for me to just pull the rug from under you." He raises the Lion Bottle, "Until next time."

 **READY, GO!**

He points out to the far end of the stadium with one hand before raising the Crusher in a baseball bat grip, "Kiryu's lined up at the batter's space. Last inning of the game. The pitcher reels back. It's a spiral! And-" Just as Build readies his swing, a cloth tendril grabs him by the throat, slamming him to the floor, "GACK!"

"Strike one." Gamagoori snarls as he climbs to his feet.

Build looks up, "H-how? That high a voltage should've kept you down for another twenty minutes!"

"FOOL! Do you really think Lady Satsuki's invincible shield wouldn't be able to withstand such a foolhardy tactic?"

Inumuta begins tapping at his laptop, "A most impressive series of techniques. A shame he's going to lose here before I can gather any more data."

Build sighs into the concrete, "This is terrible…"

"Indeed! Your arrogance has made you forget that Lady Satsuki's intellect and preparation are unparalleled!"

Build tightens his grip on the Crusher, "Not that-" Gamagoori suddenly remembers that the weapon is still charged- **VOLTECH BREAK!**

The tip of the drill presses into Gamagoori's chest, a brilliant shining light bursting from it. The light intensifies, until finally it reaches a critical point, exploding and propelling both fighters away from each other.

Build hoists the blade onto his shoulder, "It's just that now I won't get to brag about the fastest time. I was gonna lord that over Banjou and Ryuko for _weeks_."

Gamagoori smirks under his mask, "Despite the seriousness of the situation you cannot help but indulge yourself? I must say, I'm not sure if I should be impressed by your composure or insulted by your arrogance."

Build reaches for more Bottles, "Do as you will. I've already got this in the bag."

 **KAIZOKU! DENSHA! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

 **KAIZOKU-RESSHA! YAY!**

Glowing train tracks burst from the Densha gauntlet, and Build hops along one, aiming the Kaizoku Hassyar at his foe, launching blast after blast, "Come on, come on…"

"You claim victory but you resort to such desperate tactics as this? DON'T INSULT ME, KIRYU SENTO!" Cloth whips swing around, lashing at the hero, "All you're doing is feeding my transition!"

Build remains silent, instead opting to cock back the train.

 **KAKUEKI DENSHA! KYUKO DENSHA! KAISOKU DENSHA!**

Gamagoori stops, ' _Wait… Is that his plan? Make me change to my Scourge Regalia? What's the mad fool planning? Why would he want me to-_ ' His eyes widen in realization, "You believe that my Scourge Regalia's defense is weaker than in this form, don't you?"

Build twitches, causing his foe to smirk, "You imbecile! My defense is impregnable! I am Lady Satsuki's invincible shield!"

 **KAIZOKU DENSHA!**

"Eh?"

 **HASSHA!**

The energy train slams into the Disciplinary Chairman, causing his heels to drag through the concrete, "HAH! You've only spelled your doom, Kiryu Sento!"

 **THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM; SCOURGE REGALIA!**

The mummy-like cloth dispels to reveal the black, menacing armor within. Gamagoori cricks his neck, "Now that your plan has been revealed, what will you do, Kiryu Sento?"

 **OCTOPUS! GATLING!**

' _Another mismatch?_ '

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Whips burst out at the hero, just as the armor completes itself.

 _ **WHA-CRACK!**_

Gamagoori finds himself lurching awkwardly, his whips not returning to his side, "What the-"

All of his whips were entangled in a series of tentacles sprouting from Build's Octopus themed shoulder, "This is what I was waiting for!" He raises his free hand.

 **HAWK GATLINGER!**

Rounds slam into Gamagoori's torso, causing more and more dirt to pile up as he's dragged backwards from the force.

"When you're in Scourge Regalia, you can't absorb the damage you take! All you can do is just take the damage like the rest of us in this state!" Build clenches his fist, the tentacles of the Octopus half pulling Gamagoori closer, "So much for the invincible shield!"

 **READY, GO! VOLTECH ATTACK!**

Build jumps up, roundhouse-kicking the Student Council member in the jaw.

A giant metal-covered fist grabs his foot, "Is that the best plan you could think of?"

' _Oh poop._ ' The Rider finds himself tossed away, slammed into the concrete. He barely is able to roll with it, landing on his feet.

Ryuko gasps, "Sento!"

"Did you honestly think that I, the invincible shield of Lady Satsuki, would have such an obvious weakness? In either form I can easily resist the damage you send my way!" His whips fling themselves at the Rider, who counters with his own tentacles.

The two are evenly matched, each individual whip countering each tentacle, and vice versa.

Build hoists the Gatlinger again, opening fire on his foe, "Damnit, damnit, damnit!"

The bullets bounce off of Gamagoori, as he slowly marches towards his foe, "You cannot escape, Kiryu Sento! I _will_ end you, here and now!"

"Escape?" Build snaps his fingers, "Brilliant!"

 **PANDA! ROCKET! BEST MATCH!**

"Running away?" Gamagoori's whips flail out, reaching at the Snap Ride Builder.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"BUILD UP!" As the Snap Ride Builder closes, the whips close with it, immediately coiling around the Rider.

 **BUTTOBI MONOTONE! ROCKET-PANDA! YAY!**

"I'm not running…" The rocket flares to life again, dragging Build off the stage, "I'M ESCAPING!"

Gamagoori lurches forward, "This is your plan? To drag me off-stage? No matter what you try I can see through your pathetic schemes!" The whips release from Build, and just as Gamagoori prepares to attack again, the whips return around him, forcing him back to Shackle Regalia, "What? When did my time run out?"

Build turns around, "You think I would waste my time attacking you like that if I knew how your power worked?"

Gamagoori's eyes widen, "Then- all this time… You! You used that Trial form to force me to time out! You were buying time!"

Inumuta taps into his laptop, "Such an amazing strategy."

" _Shori no hosoku wa kimatta!_ " The Blast-Off Monotone careens through the air, and clotheslines Gamagoori with the Panda claw. The Disciplinary Committee Chairman stumbles backwards, "Why you-" Immediately Build takes advantage of his loose footing, slashing at the back of his leg and causing him to tumble over. The moment he does so, Build's claw jabs into the bandages, and his rocket propels them both towards the edge of the arena.

' _He's gonna ring me out at this rate! Think fast!_ '

Gamagoori's whips coil around Build's rocket arm, yanking him to the side, "Eh? AH! DON'T DO THAT! IT'S SENSITIVE EQUIPMENT!" The two suddenly slam into the arena, both of them tumbling over.

Gamagoori stands up quickly, ' _I have to get back into Scourge Regalia! Before he can counter attack!_ ' Whips flail out, whacking his own body, "I shall punish myself for this! I underestimated you, Kiryu Sento! I shall make sure not to give you any more openings!"

 **SCOURGE REGALIA!**

The armored figure marches forward, raising a pair of spiked chakrams, "You put up a valiant effort, I shall give you that."

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

"GAAAAAAAH!" The chakrams slam against Build's back. Gamagoori raises them up again.

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

All Build can do is sputter in pain, writhing under the torture weapons.

"SENTO!" Ryuko and Banjou gasp as Build's screams echo through the arena.

Misora clasps her hands in prayer, "Sento… Get up!"

In the arena, Gamagoori raises the instrument, "Fall."

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

"GAH!"

"Get up, Sento!"

"FALL!"

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

"GET UP!"

" _FALL!_ "

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

"SENTO!"

" _FALL, KIRYU!_ "

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

"NII-CHAN!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Build's Rocket arm bursts to life, sending him away just before Gamagoori can bring the chakram down again.

Inside his helmet, Sento looks to his display, ' _Damn… Three ribs broken, torn ligaments, two displaced vertebrae, internal bleeding. He doesn't hold back, does he?_ ' "Estimated time remaining before inability to battle."

The display changes; _Three minutes_.

"You still stand, Kiryu Sento? You've earned my respect. But this charade ends here! Once I break you, your comrades will fall in line as well!"

Sento chuckles, "Sorry pal, but that ain't happening. After all…" He turns his head to the crowd, "I've got a little sister I need to look after!"

Misora wipes a tear from her eye, and smiles.

Build pulls out something, but Gamagoori's gauntlets unfold, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

They reveal a large mold, which crushes Build between itself, "YOU WILL BE FOREVER SUBSERVIENT TO KIRYUIN SATSUKI! A PERFECT STUDENT AND NOTHING MORE!"

* * *

" _Because it's not justice if you're expecting a reward."_

" _I'm a hero of justice!"_

" _It doesn't matter if we're your fake heroes. The justice we believed in… The people we saved… The monsters we fought… Those are real!"_

* * *

 **RABBIT-TANK SPARKLING!**

"Huh?" Gamagoori's eyes bulge as he sees the Sparkling Ride Builder form through the mold, its tubes piercing and shoving the mold aside.

"What is he doing?"

"ALL RIGHT, SENTO!" Mako leaps up, holding a flag bearing his logo, "YOU CAN DO IT!"

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up."

 **SHUWATTO HAJIKERU! RABBIT-TANK SPARKLING! YAY-YAY!**

The Ride Builder slams shut, demolishing the mold.

Gamagoori gasps, "That form… What is it?"

From above, Kiryuin Satsuki purses her lips, "Fascinating…"

Instantly, Gamagoori switches back to Shackle Regalia. Build launches himself off the Rabbit foot, and slams his fist into the upperclassman's torso, "GRK!" An enormous shockwave disperses, knocking the rubble clean off of the arena.

Gamagoori is knocked off balance, "Did you hit your head? My Shackle Regalia absorbs all the damage you send!"

"Yeah, what about it?" The response makes the Chairman pause, as Build begins to send more and more punches his way.

" _ **He's taking him in a straight fight?**_ " Senketsu raises a lapel in confusion, " _ **Why do so now? Is it desperation? Or something else?**_ "

"Your Uniform only has damage _absorption_ , not _nullification_! That means there's only so much you can handle, right?" The punches intensify in number and power, the shockwaves and bubbles around him cloud out the area.

Gamagoori's eyes widen at the realization, as another punch impacts him, the shockwave released makes his entire skeleton tremble, ' _His plan is to use this form's shockwave ability to send damage through my Regalia! He's attacking me directly! I've got to counter!_ '

 **SCOURGE REGALIA!**

The burst of energy pushes Build back, only for him to use the Tank treads to catch himself. Whips fly at the hero, who merely uses his arm blades to slash them apart. Build closes the distance, only for the Disciplinary Chairman to swing his chakrams at him. The two begin parrying each other's blades, more and more shockwaves and bubbles fill the area.

Banjou's hair whips from the power, "I never knew Sento was so fast!"

"If plans won't work on you then I'll just have to power _straight through you_!" The Rider perseveres, ignoring every successful strike that Gamagoori slips in.

 **4-KOMA NINPOTO! KAIZOKU HASSYAR!**

The blades burst into his hands, perfectly angled to disarm Gamagoori. As his chakrams fly from his hands, the upperclassman reaches for more, "I'm not done yet!"

 **FUUTON NO JUTSU! TATSUMAKI GIRI!**

The wind tosses Ira back, just as Build grips the Hassyar with both hands.

 **KAKUEKI DENSHA! KYUKO DENSHA! KAISOKU DENSHA! SHUPPATSU!**

The ships slam into Gamagoori's chest, causing him to roll backwards, "GRAH! To push me so far…" He stops when he notices a bubble drift by him, before it falls onto one of the spikes on his armor. The moment it pops, a small shockwave bursts from it.

"All of these bubbles… are just extra energy?"

He quickly realizes just _how many_ are currently drifting in the air.

' _Holy_ shit.'

Immediately, Build appears in front of him again, and brings his linked hands up, smacking Gamagoori in the jaw. The Chairman tumbles back, just as Build kicks him in the stomach with the Rabbit foot, booting him away.

"Hey, Gamagoori- _senpai_." Build grips the crank of his Driver, turning it slowly, gaining speed as he does, "I'm gonna be the one educating you today."

The bubbles drifting in the air stop, and begin directing themselves towards the Kamen Rider.

"You might have heard it before, but I'm going to tell you what this really means."

 **READY, GO!**

The bubbles coalesce into Build's armor, gathering over his legs, "GO BEYOND!" The Rabbit boot propels him incredibly high into the air, but his words still ring out loud and clear, for all of Honnou City to hear.

 **SPARKLING FINISH!**

"PLUS! ULTRA!"

His Tank boot collides with Gamagoori's torso, and the Goku Uniform _shatters_.

The dust fades, revealing Build standing before Gamagoori, who is on his knees.

The Sparkling Body vanishes into bubbles, as Sento stumbles forward, almost completely tipped over…

His sneaker slams into the ground, and the Rider stands tall.

"T-The winner is Kamen Rider Build!"

The crowd roars, "BUILD! BUILD! BUILD!"

Gamagoori stares at the shattered arena, "I… lost? How could I… lose?"

Sento stares at him, a half-smile on his face, "Heroes are the ones who always come out on top… Even when they shouldn't." He stumbles back, just as Banjou and Ryuko grab him, "Easy! Easy, Sento."

Gamagoori clenches his fists, "I have brought dishonor to this academy… I SHALL TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!" He raises a dagger up, aiming it at his own stomach.

 _ **CLANG!**_

"L-Lady Satsuki?"

The Bakuzan's tip tears through the dagger, "That's enough Gamagoori. You can regain your honor at another time."

He nods blankly, "U-understood, Lady Satsuki."

* * *

The No-Star district families crowd around televisions, watching intently at the footage of Build defeating Gamagoori Ira.

They do not notice the sly creature smiling behind them, nor its wicked grin.

"This looks super fun!"

* * *

 **I'm back.**

 **And since Zi-O ended, I wanna know what everyone thought of its finale, and the show in general.**

 **Personally I think certain elements could've been handled better** **cough** **Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi cough but otherwise was a semi-decent finale. Zi-O in general wasn't groundbreaking by any means, as its focus was never to be its own thing. It was meant to be a tribute, and it did that. But all the same I feel like certain tributes could've been better handled, even without specific actors coming back.**

 **Beyond that, Zero One is here and I love it.**

 **But I'm kinda pissed that they introduced the main character by having him** _ **skip his grandpa's funeral**_ **for a two-bit comedy act. I'm sorry but I will continue to rail about it because that is not how you should introduce a brand new era. I think it could've been handled better if there was an explicit time skip between the funeral and the comedy show, but there wasn't.**

 **That's my only immediate grievance. I still have a lot to gush about for Zero One but if you want that PM me.**

 **Anyways, back to my story. My Hero Academia is one of my favorite manga/anime, but if you want _that_ speech you can PM me. I tried to replicate the feel from the Noumu vs All Might fight but at the same time give it its own unique feel. Also I just had to do the Plus Ultra line, because ultimately it is the concept Gamagoori is weakest to. He's authoritarian, believing everyone should stay in their place and follow the rules. Plus Ultra is the philosophy that you can be anything or grow better than where you are, if you are willing to try. And he's not used to the idea that someone can reject that station in life (perfect student) and instead be something better (Hero of Justice). I don't want to say he's classist, because he clearly believes in earning power, but all the same he's still Lawful Evil, while Sento is Lawful Good. Ergo, Plus Ultra.**

 **I'm going to stretch the Elite Four fights out, and give each of them more breathing room and individuality. Especially Inumuta. He deserves it most, since his original fight was so… lackluster.**

 **With all that out of the way, any comments? Complaints? Compliments? Condescending remarks?  
**

 **Ciao~**


	26. Stardust Crusaders

**Build La Build**

 **Chapter 26: Stardust Crusaders**

1:20 PM

"Oi, oi, oi! Sento, you alright buddy?" Banjou carries his friend over to a nearby bench, "Look at me, come on. Come on, Sento." He pats the senior Rider's face, "Talk to me."

"Need… Barazo…"

The boxer nods, pulling out his phone, "I got it. He'll be here soon, okay?"

Sento grabs his hand, "Tell him… ribs broken, dislocated vertebrae, internal bleeding… Focus on that. Hazard Level can stabilize everything else…"

"I got it, I got it!" Banjou holds his friend's hand tight, "Barazo? We need you over here now! Sento's got broken ribs, internal bleeding, and some… er, dislocated vertebrae. He said that everything else can just be fixed with his high Hazard Level, but it won't matter if he dies first!"

"I gotcha kid! Back alley doctor on the way!" The call drops immediately, and Banjou takes a deep breath.

" _ **Banjou, you gonna be okay?**_ " Senketsu stares at the draconic Rider, who scoffs, "Me? I'm fine. I just want Barazo to hurry up and fix Sento."

" _ **You sure it won't affect your match? You're on next, remember.**_ " Banjou's smile fades, "… I'm sure. Besides, he's gonna be the easy one. It's Inumuta, remember? All he does is watch everyone on his little laptop. What's he gonna do? Show my search history to the world?" Banjou suddenly stops, a look of absolute horror on his face, "You don't think he could do that, could he?"

Suddenly everyone thought the ground had a very interesting design, and whistling seemed to be a great idea.

"… _Oh god_."

* * *

2:00 PM

Inumuta is looking at his phone, mild amusement on his face.

In the stands, Ryuko and Mako are glowering at Gamagoori, who is wearing nothing but a towel, "YOU WANNA FIGHT BIG GUY? Sento already whooped you, I can give you a second thrashing if you really want one!"

"Matoi, having lost the battle, I am now a No-Star. Thus I'm to sit with other No-Stars."

Mako jumps up, "Oh I see! You wanna fight us right here?" She sends out empty punches, "I'll take you on right here, right now!"

"Is she always like this?"

" _ **More or less.**_ "

Meanwhile on the stage, Banjou tilts his head curiously, "Y'know, this is basically the only time I've ever seen your whole face. You've always got that…" He adjusts his collar over his mouth, "Thing going on."

The Intelligence Chairman smirks, "Is that true? I never would've noticed."

He taps into his phone, ' _Emotional disturbance over Kiryu's physical condition. Easy to manipulate from that._ '

"Why do ya do something stupid like that anyway? Makes no sense. Are you one of those _chuuni_ guys? You in an Anime Club or something? Wait, did we even fight an Anime Club?"

 _Maintain façade of ignorance. Jab at ego._

Sanageyama bites back a laugh.

"C- _Chuuni_? I suppose one as blockheaded as you would know nothing of the intricacies of our tech-based society. I'm not some ignoramus who lives in his parents' basement, contributing nothing to society!"

"No, you just live in Lady Satsuki's basement watching that Mii- _tan_ , and contributing nothing to our academy." Jakuzure sneers at her fellow Chairman, who bites his lip, before taking a deep breath.

"I will not allow you to ruin my performance in this battle, Jakuzure." He looks to Banjou again, "Whenever you're ready, Banjou Ryuga."

The Cross-Z Dragon lands in Ryuga's palm, as he shakes the Dragon Bottle.

Inumuta taps at his phone, "Those Fullbottles. When I defeat you I'll definitely be taking my time analyzing them. Such tiny little things, yet they're capable of taking on Goku Uniforms and Kamui alike! Amazing how Katsuragi Takumi could create such ingenious things! I truly must see how much of that knowledge remains with him."

"Round 2… BEGIN!"

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

"… For that, I'm gonna break your glasses." Banjou growls at the upperclassman, as the Cross-Z Ride Builder forms around him.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"HENSHIN!"

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YAY!**

"In that case…" Inumuta's collar closes, revealing three stars.

 **THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM; PROBE REGALIA!**

The light vanishes, revealing Inumuta, clad in a thin, skin-tight suit covered in keypads.

Cross-Z cracks his knuckles, "Probe Regalia, eh? Fine by me." His fists light on fire, "Now hold still!"

Inumuta's visor shows a red series of images of Cross-Z's battle path, with a wild haymaker aimed at the senior's face, "My, my. Such a simple method of attack-"

 _ **FWOOSH!**_

A wave of navy flame devours Inumuta's position, "EH?" He barely leaps away, his suit covered in burn marks, "A ranged attack? I had no data on this!"

Cross-Z flicks his wrist, the flames dissipating, "Of course ya didn't! I don't like ta do it because punching's easier!"

In the stands, Ryuko groans, "That muscle head…"

Senketsu chuckles, " _ **Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?**_ "

"YOU WANNA BE LEFT OUT IN THE RAIN?"

Cross-Z ignores the noise coming from the stands, and returns his attention to Inumuta, "Bring it on."

Inumuta twitches, "Well, for your information, every time you attack me, I only gain that much more data on you. Every move you make brings me that much closer to victory!"

Cross-Z cricks his neck, "Fine by me. Learn all you want. It ain't gonna help you."

Inumuta side steps, only for Cross-Z to leap at his position, bringing his foot down in an axe kick, "TAKE THIS!" Rubble is tossed into the air, but no sign of the Intelligence Chairman, "Shit."

He looks around, only to see that the arena is empty, "The hell? Did I ring him out? Oi, call it Kiryuin! I won!"

 _ **WHUMP!**_

An impact makes Cross-Z double over, gripping his gut, "OOF!"

"What the hell?" Ryuko grips the seat, "What's going on? What happened to Banjou?"

"White butterflies land on the snow." Gamagoori utters dramatically, "This is… _optic camouflage!_ "

Ryuko snarls, "He's invisible, huh? How's Banjou gonna beat that?"

Cross-Z rubs his sore stomach, "Playing dirty, eh?"

"I'm doing no different than Kiryu Sento attempted with Gamagoori. There's no point in taking someone like you on in a straight battle. So I'm, as he said, 'pulling the rug from under you'."

Cross-Z huffs, stomping his boot, "To hell with that!" His fists light on fire, and he tosses fireballs left and right, "GRAH! HYAH! ORYA!"

A haymaker impacts his left cheek, "GAH!" He swings his claws out, "GET **BACK HERE**! SHOW YOURSELF!" He roars and thrusts his fist out, a stream of fire bursting from his knuckles.

He feels an impact in his kidney, and tumbles aside, "URK!"

"Such a savage attack! But if this is all the data you're going to give to me, then there's no point, is there?" A kick slams into the Rider's torso, making him tumble back, "Fucker…"

 _ **CRACK!**_

Cross-Z turns on his heel, and sends a hook out, impacting Inumuta's jaw. The invisible upperclassman flies back, his camouflage flickering before coming back again, "How? My optic camouflage can't be mistaken!"

Cross-Z just shrugs, "I see. Truly, an incredible stroke of luck, Banjou Ryuga. However, it won't last you forever!"

"I know." That stops Houka in his tracks, "Hm? Admitting defeat?"

"No. But… I'm gonna win like Sento does… And figure out the winning formula!"

Inumuta taps away at his keyboards, "A bold statement! What gives you, an ignoramus using borrowed power, such an assumption?"

Cross-Z begins cranking his Driver, "Because right now I've got the feeling… THERE'S NO WAY I CAN LOSE!"

The Burning Dragon roars as the image of the flying serpent appears behind him.

 **READY, GO!**

Inumuta prepares for Cross-Z to attack with the dragon, but instead he reaches out to the sky, and the dragon begins swirling around the arena, gathering speed as it does.

"HOOOOOAAAAAAAHH!" The Burning Dragon clenches his fist as his projection gathers speed, before shooting straight up above. He aims his fist, and the dragon takes a sharp dive towards its master.

 **DRACONIC FINISH!**

His fist impacts the arena, and flame bursts high into the sky.

"WHOA!" Mako leans back in her seat, "It's so hot, I'm sweating all the way over here!"

" _ **So that's his plan. If he can't see where Inumuta is, he'll hit everywhere at once.**_ " Senketsu chuckles, " _ **Looks like punching things harder worked out for him after all.**_ "

The flames lessen, revealing Inumuta, coughing and sputtering as burn marks decorate his Regalia, "Eh? Aw, shit."

Cross-Z punches his own palm, "I gotcha now! I'm gonna- HRK!" He falls to one knee, sparks dancing on his chest place, "Ah… Shit."

Inumuta taps at his non-demolished keyboards, "I see. So that attack pushed you to your limit, eh? Well, I suppose with that I can defeat you-" _**CRACK!**_

A navy fist impacts with Inumuta's ribs, "GOTCHA BITCH!" The Chairman flies back, barely catching himself before he rings out, "That was close… How are you still standing?"

Cross-Z rolls his neck, audible popping drowning out the audience's murmurs, "I can take you on no matter what."

Inumuta taps at his keyboards, "We'll see about that."

His display shows Cross-Z's known schematics, ' _My earlier attacks wore him down too much. He doesn't have any energy left. That punch was probably his last good one._ '

Cross-Z charges forward, reaching out to his sides, "GRAH!"

 **BEAT CLOSER! BEAT BRAVER!**

Cross-Z swings his blade straight down, causing the hacker to leap inside his guard. The Dragon shield bashes his foe, "WRONG MOVE!" Instantly, Inumuta vanishes, "Huh?"

"I took the liberty of adding some more combat-spec upgrades to my Probe Regalia." Multiple copies of the man appear around Cross-Z, "I knew that, should I have to fight someone like Blood Stalk or Night Rogue my current arsenal wouldn't have been enough. However, I'm more than confident my add-ons will be able to defeat you."

Two of the holograms leap out, causing Cross-Z to use his weapons against them. One passes through the sword, while the other bears weight, and leaps off of the shield, "There you are-" _**WHUNK!**_ Immediately, a fist removes itself from Cross-Z's stomach, "Nope."

The holograms flicker, revealing floating drones, with multiple limbs jutting from them, "These are my Seeker Units. They help me to gather data, and now their weight and mass can help to give my holograms the illusion of being the real me."

The draconic Rider acts like his usual self, ignoring Inumuta's statements. He grips the pommel of his blade, "FUCK!" **HIT PARADE!** "YOU!" **HIT PARADE!** "BITCH!" **HIT PARADE!**

 **MEGA HIT!**

Cross-Z spins on his heel, a spiral of fire bursting from the sword, "HIYAH!"

The Intelligence Chairman and his Seekers are knocked away by the sudden burst of heat, dissipating the illusions. Despite this, Inumuta appears as confident as before, "Hmph. More brute force? Are you truly going to-" _**CRUNCH!**_

Cross-Z slams his foot onto Inumuta's, and then slams his helmet against the Chairman's forehead.

The hacking genius crumbles toward the ground, "GAH!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FIGHT ALREADY!" Cross-Z uppercuts Inumuta in the gut before he collapses, the force elevating him off the ground. The Rider hooks him in the rib with his left, before delivering a straight into the sternum. He turns on one heel, before high kicking into Inumuta's stomach, propelling the Chairman away.

The Seeker Units, suddenly realizing that their master is being obliterated, move to protect him.

Cross-Z hurls a fireball at one in the back, before leaping onto one a few feet off the ground, kicking off of it to go after higher and higher units.

Inumuta sputters and coughs, trying and failing to catch his breath, "What is this force? Is his power raising even as we fight?"

Cross-Z leaps up, turning mid-air as he goes around one, and boots it straight at the arena.

Inumuta quickly realizes it's flying straight at his own head, and ducks. The Seeker detonates on impact. Cross-Z releases a stream of flame at the others, causing them to catch fire and crash like their initial comrade.

The Rider lands on the edge of the arena, as Inumuta drags himself backwards, "You… How did you best my Seekers so fast?"

Cross-Z shrugs, "It was… elementary."

Instantly, Inumuta's eyes widen, "You… You _planned_ this?"

"I improvised a little, when you whooped out that invisibility shtick, but yeah. You're kinda a shit fighter, so you're easy to tag along."

* * *

Before the battle, Banjou took a deep breath, ' _Alright, let's keep calm. First, before the fight begins, I'll stab his ego. Use my anger at Sento's condition as a pretext for shouting and screaming. Make him think I'm not in control._ '

" _Why do ya do something stupid like that anyway? Makes no sense. Are you one of those chuuni guys? You in an Anime Club or something? Wait, did we even fight an Anime Club?"_

As the battle began, Banjou glowered under his helmet, ' _Prove his data wrong. Show him what I've never done before, so it throws off his predictions._ '

" _Of course ya didn't! I don't like ta do it because punching's easier!"_

As Banjou realized that Inumuta became invisible, he smirked, ' _Invisibility is just bent light. But even a clear fish leaves ripples in a pond._ '

 _Cross-Z shrugged, letting his arms_ distort the flames _he left around the field._

As Banjou tumbled after his finisher, he smiled mercilessly under his helmet, ' _Make a fake opening. Have the geek close in._ '

" _GOTCHA BITCH!"_

As Inumuta revealed his Seekers, Banjou rolled his eyes, ' _Of-fucking-course. Coward had to have more ways to dodge my shit. Well, not I gotta find a way to get rid of them. First, distract him while he's still showing off the toys._ '

" _FUCK! YOU! BITCH!"_

As the machines dove to stop him, Ryuga's gaze was calculated, ' _Take out the furthest one before it starts going around to switch out with him. Then move to the next highest one and fastball it, to keep him from getting his bearings._ '

" _What is this force? Is his power raising even as we fight?"_

* * *

Inumuta's visor blinks various 'DANGER' signals as the draconic Rider grabs the Chairman by the collar.

"I surrender!" The Goku Uniform dissipates, as Houka raises his hands in defeat.

Cross-Z tilts his head, "Huh?"

Houka smugly grins at the Rider, "I see that I sorely underestimated you, Banjou Ryuga. I am also able to see that victory is yours. However, I refuse to allow my data to be damaged or lost."

 _ **CLACK!**_

"BANJOU RYUGA! Inumuta Houka has admitted defeat! Release him now!" Kiryuin shouts from her tower, glaring at the Rider.

Cross-Z shoots a glare at her, before turning back to Houka, closing his helmet in until it presses against the senior's face. A low, unearthly snarl comes from its mouthpiece.

"BANJOU RYUGA!"

Instantly, Houka drops to the arena floor, "YEAH, YEAH, I HEARD YA!" Cross-Z shouts over his shoulder, before returning his glare to the upperclassman.

Houka adjusts his Uniform, "Well, I suppose I'll get going now-" "Just a fucking second."

Houka turns pale, upon realizing that Banjou's still in his Rider form, placing one gloved hand into the other, "Before this match, I made a promise, didn't I?"

 _ **CRA-CRACK!**_

" _Just for that, I'm gonna break yer glasses."_

 _ **POP-POP!**_

Houka turns ghostly white, "L-Lady Satsuki, I surrendered, did I not?"

The Student Council President glowers, uninterested, "Yet you also made the grave error of referring to the identity of Kiryu Sento in so crass a manner. You only have yourself to blame for this."

Cross-Z pulls his hand to his waist, and slowly cranks the lever of his Driver, "Ya dun goofed."

 **READY, GO! DRACONIC FINISH!**

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA-"

Cross-Z leans back, gathering fire over his fist, " _ **ORA!**_ "

"INUMUTA HOUKA RETIRES! The winner is Banjou Ryuga!"

* * *

2:30 PM, _Mankanshoku Back-Alley Clinic_

Barazo wipes his forehead, "Sheesh, if he hadn't told me about it before I wouldn't have believed it. Kid really can put himself back together. Almost all his ribs just started fusing, and his vertebrae just needed to be popped back into place. Hard part is all those torn ligaments, those'll keep him out of the game for a bit. But maybe that's for the best, kid needs to cool his heels…" He wanders out of the surgery room, as the amnesiac rolls around in his bed.

 _ **Creak~**_

"Well, there's no point in a game if all the players can't participate, huh? Enjoy your nap, bunny~ We'll play some more later~"

* * *

3:30 PM, _Mankanshoku Back Alley Clinic_

Sento's eyes snap open, and he sits up, gasping aloud.

"Whoa, whoa! Holy shit kid, how are you up right now?" Barazo grabs the young man's shoulders, "Lean back, _lean_ back. You took a pretty hefty beating, kid. You're best off taking it easy."

Sento looks down at himself, "Taking it easy? I… I actually feel pretty fine, to be honest."

"That's probably the leftover anesthetic, kid. No way you can-" Sento gently raises a leg under the covers, mildly wincing, "It aches a little but it feels… alright, I guess."

Barazo grumbles, "Stupid teenage superheroes. Why can't I get that kinda good shit?" He marches out of the room, snarling and glaring at his pot belly.

Sento groans, rubbing his bruised limbs, "Damn, this smarts…" He turns and stares at the TV in Barazo's room, displaying the Honnouji Academy matches, "Oh, Ryuko's starting soon?"

* * *

2:00 PM, _REVOCS Corporation_

Ragyo swirls her wine in its glass, smiling bemusedly at the recording of Kamen Rider Cross-Z, "Such an interesting little toy. I do wonder if it's possible to combine such a _magnifique_ power with COVERS. That would be an idea indubitably worth entertaining."

Hoomaru hands her a phone, "A call from Nui, Lady Ragyo."

"Yes, dear?"

" _Hey~ Can I join in the fun? Can I, can I? I really wanna check out Ryuko's Kamui! It's so smooth and silky~_ " The Kiryuin matriarch lets her lips curl into a smirk, "Satsuki will have a fit about it, but I will allow it. Go ahead, Nui. Test out the limits of Matoi Isshin's creation. But, I would also like you to see what Katsuragi's 'Rider System' can do. Have fun, dear."

" _So should I give Sen-_ chan _some medicine?_ "

Ragyo takes a millisecond to register who her couturier is referring to, "… Of course. Let's make this as _interessent_ as can be."

She sets the phone down, "So close. Soon, all of these meaningless facades shall be cast aside, and the true destiny of this world shall be revealed!"

Behind the office doors, Blood Stalk chuckles to himself, spinning his Transteam Gun on one finger.

" **Lady, you have no idea how right you are.** "

* * *

3:00 PM, _Unknown_

"It's almost ready. And then... And then... They'll all know. The truth of all we have worked to create. The truth that shall upset the balance of power. The truth that shall humble the mighty, and strengthen the weak."

* * *

4:00 PM, _Honnouji Academy Courtyard_

Sento climbs his way through the stands, "Hey, Banjou!"

Ryuga gawks, "Sento? How're you still walking?" The genius sits down next to his comrade, "I guess my Hazard Level's risen enough that even that tub of lard's shit surgery was enough for me to heal. I watched the footage of your match. Very nice."

Banjou scratches the back of his neck, "Heh… thanks. I just thought of what you would do in that situation."

Sento pulls out his Build Phone, tapping away at some equations, "Of course, because otherwise your solution would be to 'punch it harder'."

"Hey fuck you!" The two glare, before devolving into immature giggles.

Gamagoori tries to ignore them, glaring up at the stage, "The third match has almost begun. Finally, that annoying stripping girl will be dealt with."

The two Riders turn to the upperclassman, giving him a hate-filled glare, "You wanna repeat that?" Both raise their Drivers at him, causing Ira to divert his gaze.

On the stage, Ryuko cricks her neck, " _Yare yare dawa_ … I get to deal with you of all people? Geez, talk about a bad draw."

Across from her, Nonon snorts, "Don't act all high and mighty transfer student!"

Ryuko smirks, "At least I don't go around as a traitor!"

"You wanna repeat that?"

Ryuko slams her Scissor Blade into the platform, pointing to the senior, "Actually I do! You pretended to be on our side! You lied to us, made us think you were our friend! And for what, so you could stab us in the back and give your precious Lady Satsuki more ways to kill us?"

"Shaddap you twerp! You've been ruining Lady Satsuki's school since you first stepped foot on this campus!"

"This school was already ruined! You're just pissed me and the boys have been pointing it out to you! You and your whole horrible regime are going down, and I'm getting revenge for my dad!"

"How dare you speak like that to your betters? I'll show you!" Nonon's uniform shines, the three stars on her cap glowing. It bursts into musical notes, before reassembling on a sheet-type line and burning a pattern into plate armor. Twin thrusters shaped like tubas extend out of her back, while clarinet-like buttons decorate a skin-tight suit. Her baton extends into a glowing blade, while speakers orbit her.

 **THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM; SYMPHONY REGALIA, MARK II!**

Ryuko frowns, "You got an upgrade. Let me guess, it's got all our fighting data downloaded by the Goggles guy, doesn't it? Didn't Banjou show you guys that data's kinda useless with us?"

"Fuck you!"

"Right back at ya, short stack. Henshin!"

 **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE; KAMUI SENKETSU!**

"Round 3… BEGIN!"

* * *

 **CUT!**

 **What, you thought I'd give you two fights after a hiatus? Nah. I'm too evil and drunk for that.**

 **So, minor update on my non-existent life; I turned 21 and I discovered Jack Daniel's is my new best friend.**

 **I also discovered I'm a sleepy drunk. Thus I ended up sleeping when I would usually write.**

 **However about two weeks ago my liver found its own spine and now I've managed to scrounge out what willpower I could to write some more. This is the result.**

 **Hopefully I'll be a bit more regular from here on out. No promises.**

 **Anyways, any comments? Complaints? Compliments? Condescending remarks?**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
